


Pitch Perfect Ship One-Shots

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Affection, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Parenthood, Romance, Unrequited Love, explicit - Freeform, protective, some based on potential Pitch Perfect 3 scenes..., teen, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 190
Words: 228,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: Based on the many prompts I get on Tumblr here are all the one-shots I've been posting so far on Tumblr. The only rule is pick a ship, and pick a number. The rest is up to me :) so read on for mostly 'Bechloe' one-shots, but several Staubrey and a sprinkling of Steca and Chaubrey too... oh and I even got a prompt for Bemily at one point so...yeah...Rated 'E' for a couple of explicit fics (I see you Bechloe! And you too Staubrey!) but most are fluff, some are sad, but the sad ones all include elements of comfort :) **NO PITCH PERFECT 3 SPOILERS**





	1. Bechloe - Harry Potter pt.1

**Bechloe - Harry Potter pt.1**

 

“Good morning sunshiiine!” Chloe chimed with a bright dazzling smile as she sat in the drivers seat of the new car her parents had bought her at the beginning of the summer. The greeting was met with a grunt of dissatisfaction from the petite brunette who had just climbed into the passenger seat of the car, her hood up over her head and sunglasses on her face.

Beca hated early mornings.  _Hated_  them. But for some stupid reason she’d agreed to let Chloe pick her up from her mother’s house that she’d been staying at during the end of summer break, and drive them over to the Bella’s house near Barden University. Something she hadn’t realised would mean that Chloe would be at her door at 9am. The chick was crazy. She would’ve had to have left her home at 6am the latest to have got to hers in time.

“Come on…” Chloe muttered with a mocking eye-roll, unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning over to force Beca into her arms for a hug, “…we haven’t seen each other in weeks, one hug won’t hurt you!” she said with a chuckle and Beca immediately wanted to ask her if she wanted to bet that, squirming out of her friend’s arms. If this was how her sophomore year was starting then Beca had a feeling it was going to be a  _very_  long year.

She was as surprised as the rest of The Bella’s when Chloe had excitably announced she would be re-taking her senior year. Beca had to admit she’d also been relieved, having found the idea of leading the Bella’s alone with no guidance for the first time actually quite scary. Not that she’d told anyone that. And now she didn’t need to with Chloe by her side. 

The redhead turned the key in the ignition and drove them away from the house to begin the long four hour journey to Barden. Beca crossed her arms, curling her body up a bit and lent against the passenger door. She closed her eyes with a calm sigh and willed herself back to sleep.

_“Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, “its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.”_

“What the  _hell_  is this?” Beca grumbled as the words of the audiobook flowed out of the car speakers.

“It’s Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone!” Chloe said brightly as she brought the car to a stop at a junction.

“Right. And  _why_  are we listening to an audiobook?”

“It’s  _Harry Potter_!! Why not?” The redhead turned to look at her friend briefly before resuming her attention on the road. Beca brought her head up from the window of the car and raised her eyebrows at the woman beside her, who glance again and laughed out loud at the brunette’s unimpressed expression. “Oh come on Beca! You don’t like Harry Potter?”

“I haven’t read it” Beca said with a shrug, returning her head to the window and closing her eyes again.

“ _What?!_ ” Chloe exclaimed in a shrill toned and Beca found herself rolling her eyes from behind her closed lids. Oh boy, here we go.

“ _Relax_ , I’ve seen the movie.” The brunette said flatly. Because she knew Chloe was going to make a big deal about this.

“Why do you say it like that? ‘ _The movie_ ’. Like there’s just one?” Beca furrowed her brow. There was of course more than one movie. How could she forget? It was  _everywhere_ during her childhood and early teens. “Have you only seen  _one_  of the Harry Potter movies?!” Chloe said in a terrified tone.

Beca turned to her friend, “I saw the first one. It was okay.”

“Okay?! Beca the book is so much better than the movie! All the books are!”

“I can’t be bothered with having to trawl through those books. They’re too… _wordy_.” Beca attempted to explain, but Chloe was having none of it.

“Right, well sit back and enjoy the rest of The Sorcerer’s Stone.” Chloe said as she beamed at Beca, “then we can hit The Chamber of Secrets if we’re not back at Barden by then.”

Beca sighed. This appeared to be a very Chloe thing to do. Force her to do something until she liked it. “Chloe, I’m not being funny, but I couldn’t think of anything worse than having to sit in this car and having to endure  _listening_  to a book.”

“Well it’s my car, my rules. So we’re  _listening_  to Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, whether you like it or not.” Chloe said with a determined smile while she looked out at the road ahead.

“Not.” The brunette grumbled, and she folded her arms again, glaring out of the windscreen from beyond her sunglasses.

* * *

  _Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the snitch. This was part of his and Wood’s game plan. “Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the snitch,” Wood had said, “we don’t want you attacked before you have to be.”_

_When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the snitch._

Okay, the past hour and a half hadn’t been so bad, and Beca had found herself crawling out of her bad mood beautifully. It was the tone of voice that the British voice artist had whilst reading out the story that had a calming effect on the two women sat in the car. Beca remembered something about a ‘Quidditch’ match from the movie. But she didn’t remember it being this visual. It was all so descriptive!

_“…wait a moment. Was that the snitch?”_

_A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pewsy dropped the quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear._

Beca sat up straight in her seat, her heart beating a little faster. Had Harry seen the snitch? She knew from the movie that he did see it, but she had become so engrossed in the book that the movie had almost become insignificant.

_Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the golden streak._

Beca’s mouth was open slightly in anticipation as she leant towards the car speaker, as though by doing so she would be fed the words quicker. This movement hadn’t gone unnoticed by Chloe, who had seen the change in mood and body position of the petite alt-girl over the past couple of hours. And it thrilled her to see that Beca was in fact enjoying the audiobook, even if she was unlikely to admit it.

* * *

“Here we aaare! Home sweet home!” Chloe sang out as she pulled up to the Barden Bella’s house. But Beca wasn’t paying attention. It had got towards the finale of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. Beca had seen the movie, but she was still on the edge of her seat. As Chloe turned the ignition of the car off, cutting off the audio, Beca let out a quiet groan of disappointment.

“You wouldn’t be enjoying that audiobook you claimed you wouldn’t like, would you?” Chloe said, affectionately jabbing Beca in the ribs, a teasing smile on her face.

“No” Beca grumbled, and slouched out of the car in a huff. Chloe simply watched her with a smile, because she knew Beca a lot better than the brunette realised.

* * *

 An hour later and Beca threw her head in her hands, letting out a loud exhale of frustration. She’d been sat at her desk and on YouTube from the moment she’d got to her room, trying to find the audiobook of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. And while she’d been successful in finding it, the versions on there weren’t  _Chloe’s_  version. There was no British voice artist, with a silky, calm and smooth tone. She’d only found a couple of American versions, and a version that sounded suspiciously like ‘Siri’. Beca knew how the storyline went, that wasn’t why she was desperate to listen to the final few chapters. No, she wanted the whole experience, like she’d had in Chloe’s car. For continuity purposes.

“You  _did_  enjoy the audiobook!” A voice playfully rang out behind her and Beca jumped out of her skin as she pulled her headphones off and turned to see the owner of the voice peering over her shoulder at the screen.

“Dude!!” Beca exclaimed, her heart hammering from the shock, her cheeks flushing from the embarrassment. Chloe had a habit of sneaking up on her. The first time had been almost a year ago, before Beca really knew her, when the redhead had appeared in her shower cubical to try to recruit her for the Barden Bella’s.

“Have you had any luck finding it on YouTube?” The redhead asked, ignoring her friend’s shock, and leaning over Beca’s shoulder to scroll down the YouTube search results for  _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone Audiobook_.

“Oh my God…” Beca muttered in embarrassment, feeling herself squirm under the sensation of Chloe’s upper body leaning against her back while the older woman reached down to the laptop and scrolled.

“My parents bought me the entire audiobook series but if I’d known they were on here I wouldn’t have had to wait so long…”

“Dude,  _get out_!” Beca stropped, but she knew the redhead well enough now to know that Chloe Beale rarely took even the most glaringly obvious hint to leave her alone. That was just her personality. Chloe still struggled to understand sometimes how a person could feel uncomfortable with physical contact or lack of personal space.

“Do you want to listen to the final part with me?” Chloe asked brightly, stepping back from Beca and looking down at her with her big blue eyes. Beca blinked up at her, assessing her options. “I mean, I have it right here. On my phone. I’ll take the right ear bud if you take the left?”

Beca paused, biting her bottom lip. Sharing headphones would mean she’d have to sit quite close to Chloe. Which she  _really_  didn’t want to do. She hated sitting close to anyone. Even Jesse who she’d  _kinda_  started ‘seeing’ over the summer. And by ‘seeing’…well, there had just been several texts and calls. No actual seeing. Though he was due to get back to Barden next week so that was something maybe?

It was evident that Chloe had already decided that Beca was desperate to listen to the final part of the book, so as a result, and before Beca could say anything, Chloe simply shrugged, pulled her headphones out of her back pocket and untangled them whilst walking over to Beca’s bed. The brunette watched in amusement as her friend sat on the bed, her legs outstretched whilst she leant on the back-board, plugged the headphones in, then looked over at her with her bright blue eyes.

Beca paused, but instead of saying anything, she simply let out her signature disgruntled huff, and stood up from her desk. As she padded over to her bed, she could feel Chloe watching her excitably, but the brunette refused to look at her. She was being made to do this against her will. At least, that was what she was telling herself.

The two college students settled down side-by-side, Beca ensuring to leave as much space as possible between them, even if it  _did_  mean almost hanging off the bed. And she looked to her left at Chloe with a reluctant expression. The redhead gave her a wink, still beaming at her, and handed her the left ear-bud before pressing play.

_A few seconds later they were there, outside the third floor corridor, and the door already ajar._

_“Well, there you are,” Harry said quietly, “Snape’s already got past Fluffy.”_

Beca found herself pushing the ear-bud hard into her ear, craving each word as she settled back into the audiobook once again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now in pursuit of the Sorcerer’s Stone. They  _had_ to get it. Well, Beca  _knew_  they’d get it. She’d seen the movie. But so much of the book was different to the movie she wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen next.

* * *

Beca felt numb. That was it. The end of the book. She couldn’t believe she’d been lost in another world for the past five or so hours. What was she going to do now? 

“Do you want to start the next book or shall we sort out something to eat?”

Beca turned to her friend who had broken the silent bedroom with her whispered question. There was still noticeable space between the two of them, but their posture was far more relaxed as they lay side-by-side, their heads on Beca’s pillows.

“Can we maybe listen to chapter one then get some dinner?” Beca asked shyly, a suggestion that wiped a broad smile onto Chloe’s face as she nodded and pressed play on  _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

* * *

Beca was hooked. The Harry Potter series now consumed all of her thoughts. Over the course of the next four days Beca and Chloe had together worked their way through the second and third audiobooks in the Harry Potter series. They politely greeted each Bella who moved into the house one-by-one for the new school year, and patiently ate meals with them or went out to the mall with them during the day. But as soon as 10pm struck, Beca would sneak into Chloe’s bedroom, in her pjs, and the two friends would tuck under Chloe’s duvet to listen to the next part of whatever Harry Potter audiobook they were up to.

They became accustomed to one another’s bodies when lying down beside each other. Chloe knew that Beca preferred to bring her right hand behind her head, staring at the ceiling while she envisioned the scene being read out to her. Beca knew that Chloe liked to prop her head up on her right hand and stare at the wall on the other side of Beca, imagining the scene being played out on the wall.

What Beca  _didn’t_ know was that Chloe more often than not liked to look at  _her_ , and affectionately watch the brunette’s facial expressions as the stories were read. And what Chloe didn’t know was that Beca now found herself wanting to curl up and listen to the audiobook not just because of the story, but also for the comfort she found in laying beside Chloe.

There was no longer any space between them when they laid side-by-side. And there was no big deal made by either woman if their legs happened to tangle together ‘for warmth’, or if Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand during a particularly tense chapter. They lived and experienced the story together. So much so that, by the time Fat Amy had moved into The Bella’s house a week later, she was surprised that her roommate was rarely in their shared room. This observation hadn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of The Bella’s either.

* * *

One night, a couple of weeks later, the housemates all crept up to the closed door of Chloe’s bedroom. Stacie placed her ear up to the wood and held her breath as she listened. 

“Nope,” she whispered, “they’re definitely not doing it.”

“Oh come  _on!”_ Cynthia-Rose exclaimed in a hushed tone, “Those two have snuck into Chloe’s room every night for the past two weeks-”

“-Three” Ashley corrected with a whisper.

“-three weeks!” Cynthia-Rose confirmed in her hushed tone, “If they’re not hooking up then what the  _hell_  are they doing?”

“I didn’t even know they talked.” Lily mumbled under her breath, and the rest of the Bella’s turned to look at the girl with furrowed brows, having not heard her properly, “Anyone want to tie them up?” she finished quieter than before, and gave them a mischievous grin that made everyone feel uncomfortable.

“I say we just go in there and confront them.” Jessica offered in  a whisper, and the others nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, let’s barge in and catch them in the act. That’s the easiest way to find out.” Fat Amy whispered confidently, and before any of the Bella’s could stop her, the Australian turned the handle and stepped into Chloe’s bedroom.

The Bella’s all froze as they gathered by the door inside Chloe’s bedroom. They frowned at the sight before them. Because Beca and Chloe weren’t busy ‘doing the deed’, nor were they ‘pre’ or ‘post’ ‘doing the deed’. No, the two captains of The Barden Bella’s were laid on top of Chloe’s bed together, both in pyjamas. Beca had her right hand behind her head, fast asleep. Chloe laid on her right side, her forehead against Beca’s left shoulder, also fast asleep. And connecting them both were a set of headphones attached to Chloe’s phone.

Unbeknownst to their housemates, this was a very common occurrence between the two friends. This was why, two weeks on, they were still only halfway through listening to  _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Because within an hour of Beca settling down in Chloe’s room to listen to their audiobook together, one – if not both – of them would fall asleep. And Beca, being the lazy git that she was, could never be bothered to drag her body upstairs to her own bed. So she’d simply pull her earbud out, turn over, and go back to sleep. Chloe never stopped her.

Each morning, whenever they woke up, they would groggily try to work out the last part of the book they remembered listening to. Then they would try to find that bit in the audiobook, ready for listening to that night. But they always ended up listening to the rest of the chapter there and then. And The Bella’s would always notice when Beca walked out of Chloe’s room in the morning, even if Beca didn’t see them.

“I mean…they  _kinda_  look like they’ve been doing it these past couple of weeks?” Cynthia-Rose whispered.

“Oh  _please_ , they’re not  _doing it_! Look at them!” Stacie hissed with an eye roll. The women all took small sharp intakes of breath as Beca stirred, pulled her hand from behind her head, and turned onto her left-side. Her right hand lolled lazily down, resting on Chloe’s left upper-arm, and the redhead – who hadn’t moved – ended up being nuzzled into Beca’s chest.

The Bella’s turned to look at Stacie who had scrunched her nose up a bit in confusion. “Okaaay…” the tall brunette said, “maybe they  _are_  doing it.”

Suddenly Beca’s eyes flung open, her breath held in her lungs as she squeezed Chloe’s upper arm instinctively. This small motion was enough to wake the redhead who pulled her head back from Beca’s chest and looked up at her, curious as to why Beca currently looked like she had seen a ghost. It wasn’t until now that The Bella’s noticed that Chloe had been holding Beca’s left hand with both her hands.

Fat Amy cleared her throat loudly and the two captains slowly looked from each other to the door. Their expressions immediately became ones of embarrassment as they sat up, clearing their throats awkwardly and moving to sit apart. Beca’s earbud had fallen out and, with the movement, Chloe’s fell onto her lap.

“What are you guys  _doing_  in here?” Beca asked in an accusing tone, straightening her pyjama top awkwardly.

“We could ask you the same thing, Shawshank. Last I knew you were supposed to be  _my_  roommate this year, not this cougar’s.” Fat Amy said with a grin and a wink, causing Beca’s cheeks to flush bright red.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Chloe quickly said with a nervous laugh, but the Bella’s looked unconvinced. 

“Funny, because it  _looks_  like you and Beca are shacking up.” Cynthia-Rose was quick to assess, raising her eyebrows in anticipation of a response.

“Wha-…its not…I’m not… _we’re_  not shacking up!” Beca stuttered motioning to herself and Chloe several times. Chloe, who was blushing as badly as Beca, was shaking her head furiously in agreement.

“Then why the  _hell_  have you been sneaking off to Chloe’s room every night?” Stacie asked with a confused tone, The Bella’s nodding in agreement, also wanting an answer.

“Beca’s never…”

“Chloe no!”

“…read Harry Potter”

Beca hung her head and brought her hands to her face with a sigh. Here we go. She was about to get rinsed.

“What?!” Came the identical exclamations from all the Bella’s. Even Lily could be heard.

“ _How_  have you lived to be 19 and  _not_ read any of the Harry Potter books?!” Ashley asked in horror.

“Look, I never got around to it. Then Chloe-” Beca paused when gasps came from her friend’s. She rolled her eyes before continuing, “- _Chloe_  made me listen to the audiobook in her car on the way up here and I loved it, so…” she cringed as she used the word ‘loved’ to describe how she felt about the books. But she  _did_  love it. And she hated that she’d fallen asleep because they’d been  _so close_  to the end of chapter 23. “Chloe has all the audiobooks and I’ve been sneaking into her room every night to listen to them with her.”

The Bella’s blinked at both Beca and Chloe who looked back at their friend’s awkwardly. If they didn’t know Beca as well as they thought they did then they’d think this was the worst excuse to try to cover up the fact that they were hooking up. But they knew Beca pretty well so this was excuse enough for most of them. Except Fat Amy, who folded her arms.

“Prove it.” The Australian said stubbornly.

“Uh…what?” Beca stuttered, surprised by the response.

“Prove that’s the  _real_  reason you two are cozied up together on Chloe’s bed, and not because you’re both finger banging each other.”

Beca looked like she was about to puke at the words ‘finger banging’ and Chloe’s cheeks flushed bright red at the term. The redhead stood up and walked over to their friend’s holding her phone out to show them her screen. And sure enough, on the screen was  _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Audiobook,_ paused several hours in.

This was proof enough for Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, and Lily, who all smiled and nodded in acceptance. Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy, however, folded their arms and squinted at their Captain’s suspiciously.

“Alright, that’ll be proof enough…for now…” Cynthia-Rose said slowly, before leading the Bella’s out.

Fat Amy was the last to leave, cocking her eyebrow for a moment as she simply said, “Just…if you  _do_ end up finger banging or whatever else you girls want to do to each other…keep the noise down yeah?” And with that lasting image, she left.

Chloe slowly walked to her bedroom door and quietly closed it with a heavy sigh. She cleared her throat nervously, her heart racing at how awkward that confrontation had been. But as she turned on the spot, she hadn’t noticed that Beca had got up off the bed the moment Fat Amy had left, and her body was immediately wrapped up by the petite brunette’s arms.

Beca pulled Chloe into a deep, passionate, hungry kiss and the redhead reciprocated with as much aggression, pulling them both back to her bed. Because Beca hadn’t just been sneaking into Chloe’s room to listen to the Harry Potter Audiobooks over the past two weeks. She and Chloe had started making out around chapter two of  _The Goblet of Fire_. Around ten days ago. Fat Amy had been entirely right. And that was another reason why they were only part of the way through the fourth book…


	2. Bechloe - Harry Potter pt.2 *Explicit*

Chloe sat at her desk, finalising another plan she had rewritten for the first Bella’s rehearsal of the new school year. She glanced at the clock in the bottom right of her laptop screen and smiled. 21:59. One minute until her friend and co-captain would undoubtedly knock on her bedroom door and sneak into her room. So Chloe quickly got up from her desk chair, and strode to her full-length mirror, checking she looked okay.

It had been a week since they’d got back to Barden. To their Bella’s house. Beca had moved her things before summer break, into the attic room she shared with Fat Amy, and was now beginning her sophomore year at Barden University. Chloe had remained in the bedroom she’d originally shared with Aubrey for the final three years of college. Now she had it all to herself, as she embarked on her second attempt at senior year at Barden University.

Since returning to their house, Beca and Chloe had been working their way through the Harry Potter audiobooks together. Secretly. And Chloe couldn’t quite work out why, over the past week, Beca had seemed to be  _sneaking_  into her bedroom each evening to curl up with her and fall asleep to the smooth sounds of Stephen Fry’s voice reading the audiobook. It wouldn’t be the biggest deal to tell their housemates that that was what they were doing.

She wasn’t complaining of course. She was enjoying the thrill of catching Beca’s eye across the room from time-to-time when they were with The Bella’s, and watching the brunette grin at her, the two holding a secret that nobody else in the house knew about. Because they were! They were secretly listening to the Harry Potter audiobooks.

And over the past couple of days, Chloe had seen a noticeable difference in the alt-girl’s behaviour. Where once Beca had been spikey and stubborn, huffy and grumbly, fading away from being even an inch from another body, she was now the complete opposite. Well, when she and Chloe were alone she was. The Bella’s never saw the side of Beca that Chloe saw. And this privilege made Chloe’s heart warm. Because she  _loved_  the Beca she saw. The  _real_  Beca.

On the other side of Chloe’s door stood Beca, glancing to her left, then her right, to check the coast was clear. In her left hand she held two mugs of hot chocolate by the handles. She took a deep breath, then tapped lightly on the wood before nudging her way through into Chloe’s room. Beca noticed the way the redhead was beaming at her as she stepped backwards to push the door closed behind her. This had become Beca’s favourite time of day. She was never going to admit it to Chloe. But in a way, she thought that her friend probably already knew.

“You’re getting to be like clockwork Ms Mitchell.” Chloe said in a teasing tone, giving Beca a wink that would have normally made the brunette flustered. But Beca had become accustomed to Chloe’s flirtatious ways this week, a result of living with the redhead for the first time.

So Beca merely shrugged, “Wouldn’t want you getting lonely now Beale” she muttered as she began wandering further into the room. Chloe chuckled, saving the file on her laptop and closing the device down. During this time Beca had found that she was thinking to herself just how well Chloe’s pyjamas suited her body. Like the way her pyjama shorts came to mid-way up her thigh, revealing a pair of gorgeous long legs. Hang on…did she just use the word  _gorgeous_  to describe Chloe’s legs?!

Beca shook her head slightly, clearing her throat before sauntering over to Chloe’s bed. Because it was day five of their ‘Harry Potter Audiobook marathon’ (as Chloe had so sweetly described it yesterday), and this was what they did. Beca would come to Chloe’s bedroom at 10pm, would crawl into Chloe’s bed, Chloe would join her, and together they’d listen to their Harry Potter audiobook that was on Chloe’s phone, taking an earbud each.

Beca’s pyjamas hadn’t gone unnoticed by Chloe either. Or rather, Beca’s  _body_  in her pyjamas. Chloe had found herself accidentally admiring Beca’s petite form as the brunette had lay asleep in her bed this morning. Chloe had woken up, surprised to see that her friend had stayed the night in her bed, and had chuckled at the drool that pooled on her pillow from Beca’s mouth. The redhead had got out of bed - ever the morning person – and had happily spent the next hour on her laptop, organising her first few weeks of college whilst looking over her shoulder from time-to-time at Beca, who had slept and slept and slept.

Beca placed the mugs of hot chocolate onto the bedside table then scrambled into Chloe’s bed, scootching over to what had become ‘her side’, and threw the bedsheets over her legs, settling in while she patiently waited for her friend. Chloe, meanwhile, had been busy searching for her headphones which she felt sure she’d sleepily thrown across the room when she’d stirred overnight.

“What are you doing?” Beca asked curiously, looking at Chloe as though she’d gone crazy, and completely ignoring the fact that she’d just spent far too long staring at Chloe’s ass while the redhead bent over to search under her desk.

“I can’t find my headphones” Chloe said, sticking her bottom lip out as she sat back on her bent legs and furrowed her brow, staring at the floor beside her while she tried to think if she could remember where they’d gone. But she couldn’t remember in the slightest. And Beca looked at her with a soft smile, thinking to herself just how cute Chloe’s expression looked.  _Cute_? Since when had she ever used ‘cute’ as a describing word for  _anything_?!

Beca cleared her throat as she tried to build her wall back up, to protect herself from the weird thoughts that had begun sneaking into her mind whenever she saw Chloe. “Come on Chlo, why don’t we forget about the headphones for tonight and just listen to it through your phone speaker?”

Two things happened to Chloe’s emotions during that sentence. Part of her felt an overwhelming feeling of delight at the nickname. Because Beca had never called her ‘Chlo’ before. And it sounded so  _nice_  coming out of the brunette’s mouth. But another part of her felt sad. Because having no headphones meant there was no excuse for the two friends to lay side-by-side. There would be space between them. So much space that it would be weird if Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca’s hand during a particularly tense or scary chapter, or weird if Beca stretched her legs out so her Achilles heels rested on top of Chloe’s ankles.

The redhead didn’t reveal her disappointment though, and instead forced a smile onto her face before standing up and making her way over to her bed, her phone in her hand.  She paused as she leant her knees against the side of the bed, scrolling through her ‘audiobooks app’ for the next book in their Harry Potter Audiobook Marathon,  _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. But really she was using this time to look past her phone and over at Beca, who was looking up at her expectantly, presuming the redhead was looking at her phone screen.

Chloe couldn’t quite understand why she cared so much about how Beca looked at her. Beca was her friend. Her co-captain of The Barden Bella’s. And sure, she  _may_  have had a bit of a crush on the brunette when she’d first met her. And sure, that crush  _may_  have got a little bit secretly obsessive at times in the early months of their friendship, when all of Chloe’s thoughts were on Beca and how complicated she seemed; and how beautiful she was; and how even though Chloe had only ever had boyfriends in the past, Beca made her feel things that she’d never felt for any woman before, and as a consequence made her question her sexuality. Okay, so maybe Chloe  _did_  know why she cared so much about how Beca looked at her…

Chloe found  _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Audiobook_  on her phone and paused it at the beginning. She placed the device on the surface of her bedside table, beside the two mugs of hot chocolate that Beca had brought up from the kitchen, and brought her attention to her bed. Beca had brought the bedsheets back and was now looking down at her own phone, replying to a text she must have received while Chloe had been searching for the audiobook.  And for a fleeting moment Chloe felt a pang of jealousy – curious to know who was distracting her Beca from their ‘Harry Potter Audiobook Marathon’.  _Her Beca_. Chloe couldn’t believe she’d even thought that. Because Beca wasn’t her anything. Well, nothing more than her friend. Her friend who was fast becoming her close friend.

“Amy’s just texted me…” Beca said in a quiet, distracted voice as she texted, “…she’s going to be back from next week.” And Chloe felt a huge wave of relief for some reason, closely followed by embarrassment. Because why would it possibly matter to her who was texting Beca? Beca was her  _friend_. “Are you getting into bed or what?” Chloe jumped as she snapped out of her odd daze, and saw Beca looked up at her with a bemused grin on her face.

The redhead immediately slid under the covers. She made sure she kept to ‘her side’ of the bed, instead of drifting towards the centre of the bed (like she and Beca had been doing over the past couple of nights they’d met up to listen to their audiobooks). But to her surprise, Beca shuffled her body close to the centre of the bed, and leant over Chloe to grab a hold of one of the mugs of hot chocolate.

“You’re sure that’s your one?” Chloe asked, trying not to get too flustered by her crush, as Beca’s petite body leant over hers. Okay, so now she was admitting that Beca was her  _crush_. Great.

Beca grinned as her fingers wrapped around the handle of the blue ‘Barden University’ mug that she’d received for free at the activities fair in her freshman year. Not long after she’d first met Chloe actually. Chloe, who smelt amazing this evening, as always. And Beca ignored the niggling question in the back of her head: “ _How long have you been noticing the way Chloe smells?”_ And sat back in her spot on the bed, slightly more central than usual which meant her body lay alongside and against Chloe’s. Which is how they’d laid over the past couple of nights. Beca liked it this way. It was comforting.

“Definitely my one,” Beca confirmed, sipping the hot liquid, “it’s the one with no marshmallows in.”

“Wha- but you  _love_  marshmallows!” It was one of the few quirky facts Chloe knew about Beca. Another quirky fact about Beca was that she was dairy intolerant. Hence the reason why Chloe was checking the mug that the brunette had just picked up and sipped from was the right one. She didn’t want Beca to come down ill all of a sudden. Particularly now it was finally their time to begin the fourth book in their  _Harry Potter Audiobook_ marathon.

“Just play the book, Beale!” Beca said with a roll of her eyes and a no-nonsense tone, though her small smile revealed that she wasn’t annoyed in the slightest. And Chloe reached out, took hold of her mug of hot chocolate, then grasped her phone to start the audiobook.

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. By J.K. Rowling. Chapter One, The Riddle House._

Chloe increased the volume and placed it back on her bedside table. The two women sat in blissful silence, sipping their respective hot chocolates with smiles on their faces as the story began. Happy to be finally listening to the next part of the Harry Potter series. Happy to be together again. As the first chapter rolled on, Chloe dimmed her bedside lamp, preferring to add a little more atmosphere to the dark book.

_Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse – with amusement. He was dangerous – a madman. And he was planning more murders – this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he was – was in danger -_

Beca shifted uncomfortably in the bed. This book was already far darker than the previous three. She noticed Chloe had her right hand over the top of the bedcovers, laying down the tiny crest between their bodies, and before she really knew what she was doing, Beca had brought her own hand down, her left hand, and rested it on Chloe’s hand between them. Chloe’s hand curled round and their fingers entwined. But Beca was so focused on the story that she didn’t notice the way Chloe stiffened her body, surprised by the affection from the petite brunette who was renowned for being unaffectionate.

_“One more murder…my faithful servant at Hogwarts…Harry Potter is good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no argument.”_

Chloe set her mug of hot chocolate down. She didn’t feel like drinking her hot drink any more. She’d become so engrossed with how Beca’s hand felt as it held hers. She wasn’t even sure where they were in the chapter any more. She didn’t really care, if she was honest.

_“Indeed, yes,” said the voice, “According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say.”_

Chloe sat still, aware that her breathing had increased, and she stared at the wall opposite them. On it was another long mirror. The one she had always used to glance at on her way out of the door during the past five years that she’d lived in The Bella’s house. So far this year, however, she had been glancing at it to look at her and Beca as they lay there listening to whichever audiobook they were up to – an occasional thought of how good they looked together crossing her mind.

This could be a total accident, right? This wasn’t the first time they’d held hands while listening to one of these audiobooks. Except…this  _was_  the first time Beca had been the one to reach out to her. Normally she reached out to Beca. There was really only one way to work out if it  _was_  an accident.

_“You have no wife,” said the cold voice, very quietly…_

Chloe loosened her fingers beneath Beca’s hand, pulling her hand out and sliding down into the bed until her head rested on the pillow, and she let out a small sigh while bringing her hands under the bedsheets. And there she laid for a few moments, feeling slightly sick in the pit of her stomach. Because she felt sure that Beca would’ve looked at her or even joined her further down in the bed, such was the boldness of her hand-hold. But the brunette just stayed exactly where she’d been since they’d pressed play, sipping her hot chocolate. And Chloe worried that the risk she’d just taken by releasing her hand was a terrible decision.

_Two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start._

Chloe’s heart began beating a little faster as she watched Beca lean back over her to place her own mug of hot chocolate onto the bedside table. The brunette leant back to her space in the bed, and also slouched down into the bed until her head hit the pillow.

_Chapter two. The scar.  
_ _Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running._

Beca tucked her arms under the bedsheets. Her left arm limp by her side, her right resting calmly on her stomach. Chloe had let go of her hand. She’d been too forward and freaked the redhead out. Beca felt sick. That was the most forward she’d ever been towards anyone before. She never offered affection. And even though taking Chloe’s hand hadn’t exactly been a conscious decision, it had still been a decision. And Chloe had pulled her hand away 

_Harry ran his fingers over the scar again._

Beca felt Chloe’s right hand slip under her left hand and entwine their fingers again. And the brunette swallowed noticeably as Chloe’s thumb gently glossed its way delicately over her finger, back and forth.

_He put them on and his bedroom came into clearer focus, lit by a faint, misty orange light that was filtering through the curtains from the street lamp outside the window._

Beca turned her head to her left as Chloe shifted her body to lay on her right side. Her heart skipped a beat –  _skipped_   _a beat_ – when she found herself looking into the bright blue eyes of her friend’s.

_Harry tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had woken. It had seemed so real…_

Beca found her gaze drifting from Chloe’s eyes, over the hundreds of freckles that gathered across the tops of her cheeks, down to the tip of her nose. And the brunette saw how Chloe was now biting her bottom lip.

_And who had the old man been? For there had definitely been an old man; Harry had watched him fall to the ground._

Those perfect white teeth gripping gently onto the plump pink flesh.

_It was all becoming confusing. Harry put his face to his hands.._

Chloe’s heart was racing, deeply excited by the sight of Beca looking down at her mouth. She’d made the move by taking her hand again. By turning on her side to face her. The next move needed to be by Beca. So she waited patiently.

_Harry took his face out of his hands, opened his eyes, and stared around his bedroom as though expecting to see something unusual there. As it happened, there was an extraordinary number of unusual things in this room._

Beca noticed the way Chloe’s chest rose and fell, her breathing that rapid. And before a crook developed in her neck, Beca turned onto her left side, her hand still entwined with Chloe’s. Without much pause, Beca slid her right leg out and between Chloe’s two legs. And the two friends lay tangled, happily looking into each other’s eyes as the story continued to be read out.

_Harry listened closely to the silence around him._

But neither Chloe nor Beca were really listening to the narrative anymore. Beca swallowed loudly, realising that Chloe wasn’t going to make any more moves. So, with a deep breath, Beca brought her right hand up from beneath the bedcovers and curled a loose lock of Chloe’s red hair behind her ear.

Chloe released her bottom lip from between her teeth, loving the feeling of this affectionate move from her friend. Her  _crush_. And Beca left her right hand on Chloe’s left cheek, smoothing her thumb delicately across her skin.

_It had been enough of a shock for Harry to discover, on his eleventh birthday, that he was a wizard.._

Then ever so gently, ever so slowly, Beca leant her face across the pillow and glazed the tip of her nose against the tip of Chloe’s. Beca felt as though her heart was about to burst out of her chest she was so nervous and excited and terrified. But Chloe was giving no indication that she wanted her to stop. And that was because Chloe didn’t.

_What would they say if Harry wrote to them and told them about his scar hurting?  
_ _At once, Hermione Granger’s voice seemed to fill his head, shrill and panicky._

And while it wasn’t the most  _romantic_  of chapters in the Harry Potter series, it certainly didn’t matter to the co-captains of The Barden Bella’s. Because within a couple of sentences Beca closed the final gap between them, and placed her lips gently against Chloe’s. The kiss was soft and delicate. Tender. And both women couldn’t believe what was happening, because this had never been the intended outcome when they had first begun this ritual of meeting overnight to listen to the Harry Potter Audiobooks. 

_Harry kneaded his forehead with his knuckles. What he really wanted (and it felt almost shameful to admit to himself) was someone like – someone like a parent…_

Chloe and Beca parted their faces reluctantly, looking into each other’s eyes once again. They both had shy expressions as Chloe bit her bottom lip once again.

“That was nice” Chloe dared to reveal quietly, and Beca’s smile broadened. Because she agreed, it  _was_ nice. “Can we do it again?” she asked flirtatiously, cocking her eyebrow. And the brunette simply let out an “uhuh”.

This time Chloe reached her left arm out under the covers, bringing her hand to the small of Beca’s back, and pulled their bodies as tight together as possible. Both women let out small gasps, their hearts racing with anticipation.  

_For one glorious hour, Harry believed that he was leaving the Dursley’s at last…_

Chloe dove hungrily towards Beca’s mouth and captured her lips quickly and expertly. This motion elicited a small moan from the back of Beca’s throat, which only egged the redhead on more. Beca tangled her fingers in Chloe’s hair, pulling their faces together as tightly as possible. And Chloe swiped her tongue along Beca’s bottom lip, patiently awaiting entry. She didn’t need to wait for long – Beca opened her mouth to allow Chloe’s tongue in.

_But their attitude had changed since they had found out that Harry had a dangerous murderer for a godfather…_

Chloe’s left hand had now crept under Beca’s pyjama top, her fingernails clawing slightly at the brunette’s back, loving the feel of her soft skin. Beca meanwhile had untangled her fingers from Chloe’s long red hair and was playing about with the buttons on the front of Chloe’s pyjama top, half wanting to undo them, half wanting something to do with her fingers while she enjoyed the feel of Chloe clawing at her back. Their tongues slid around and around one another’s mouths, exploring before sucking at each other’s lips then returning again.

 _Chapter three. The Invitation.  
_ _By the time Harry arrived in the kitchen, the three Dursley’s were already seated around the table._  

The audiobook was now lost to the two friends, who were more focused on the noises each other made. Chloe let out a loud, heavy exhale of breath as Beca brought her mouth from hers and down to her neck. The nineteen year old nipped and sucked at the redhead’s skin while her fingers now worked on undoing the third button of Chloe’s pyjama top.

Chloe’s hand had trailed from the skin on Beca’s back, down beneath the elastic waistband of the brunette’s pyjama pants, and her fingers now tugged and gripped at the woman’s ass instead, urging her on. This seemed to be the message that Beca had been waiting for and the brunette brought her face back to the twenty two year old’s, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss while her fingers made quick work of the remaining two buttons of Chloe’s pyjama top.

Beca pulled her face from Chloe’s and they both looked into each other’s eyes, panting slightly in anticipation and excitement. This was  _all_  so new. But Beca loved it. Chloe loved it. There really was nothing to stop them. So Chloe gave Beca a little nod and the brunette gently pushed the pyjama top aside with the back of her right hand, and cupped Chloe’s left breast.

The touch caused Chloe to exhale and bring her forehead to Beca’s, and the younger woman began pinching and teasing her nipple between her finger and thumb. In this time Beca and Chloe had released their hands, and the redhead used this to her advantage, wrapping both her arms around the petite figure of the woman beside her and holding her tight as they kissed once again. But she wasn’t in that position for long. Because soon she had had enough of the feel of Beca’s pyjama’s against her skin. She needed  _Beca_  against her skin.

So as they continued to kiss, Chloe sat up, bringing Beca up with her. The brunette, deciding that Chloe’s pyjama top really  _was_  an inconvenience, tugged it over the woman’s shoulders, and threw it across the room somewhere. Chloe took this opportunity to tug at the hem of Beca’s pyjama top, and they wasted no time in pulling the article of clothing over the petite woman’s head, discarding it somewhere in the room. But they didn’t care where, as they both cupped one another’s faces and kissed each other’s mouths lustfully.

Chloe brought her hands back round to Beca’s back, dragging her nails up the porcelain skin, causing Beca to let out another growl at the back of her throat. Because it hurt a little, but she loved it. And the petite brunette pulled her face from Chloe’s and dipped down to capture her left breast in her mouth, her left hand cupping and massaging Chloe’s right breast. She swirled her tongue around and around Chloe’s nipple, causing the redhead to exhale heavily, a soft moan releasing from her mouth. And Beca pulled away, releasing the skin with a ‘pop’, before switching to the other breast, swirling her tongue around the nipple on that side. This had the same result and the noise that Chloe exhaled made Beca tingle.

While Chloe didn’t want Beca to stop, right now she wanted something more. She wanted to taste more than just the hot chocolate that had been laced in Beca’s mouth. So the moment the brunette released her right breast, Chloe brought her hand to her friend’s shoulders and gently pushed her back onto the bed.

Beca obliged whole-heartedly, assuming that Chloe would immediately dive for her own pert little breasts. But the redhead brought herself up onto her knees, pulling her left leg over so she was straddling Beca’s hips, then with her right foot nudged Beca’s legs open. The brunette brought her left leg out just enough for Chloe to slip her right leg between, and Chloe’s right knee gently nudged up.

In the meantime, Chloe leant on her hands which were either side of Beca’s head, and had slowly brought her face down to capture Beca’s lips once again. Chloe brought her right hand up and delicately glazed her fingertips across Beca’s skin, from her navel up to her breast, around the nipple, and back down again. Over and over. Teasingly. And it was driving Beca wild.

Beca had begun grinding down on Chloe’s knee that was between her legs, desperate for some sort of friction, and the redhead had clearly noticed, a smile creeping into the corners of her mouth as she kissed her friend. And so with the next lap of fingertip glossing, Chloe didn’t return her fingers to Beca’s navel. Instead she continued down until she met the elastic waistband of Beca’s pyjama pants.

It was at this moment that she paused, pulling from their kiss, tracing her fingertips across Beca’s skin patiently from left to right above the waistband and looking down into the brunette’s deep blue eyes. Because once she pushed past this waistband there was no turning back. This pause was a moment of reality. A moment to ask permission. Potentially their final moment just as friends. If Beca didn’t want this then she’d stop. She didn’t want to, but she would.

Beca’s eyes darted from Chloe’s left eye to right back to left again, over and over as she tried to read the redhead’s mind. Wondering why she was hesitating. But as she noticed the bright blue iris’s that were drowning in the large pupils of her friend, Beca took a deep breath. Because she could  _tell_  Chloe wanted this too. Desperately so. She could feel it in the way the redhead trembled with excitement. The way her chest heaved as she breathed in anticipation. She wanted this.  _They_  wanted this.

So Beca nodded. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her eyelids dropping as she felt Chloe’s warm fingers slowly creep beneath the waistband, tracing along the inside of her left thigh. Up and above the waistband. Then back down to trace along the inside of her right thigh. Beca brought her hands up and pulled on the back of Chloe’s neck, bringing the redhead’s mouth back to hers.

This motion caused Chloe to forget all about being sensual and teasing. Beca wanted this.  _She_  wanted this. And so with a deep breath, and one final swipe of Beca’s tongue against hers, Chloe brought her index finger down between Beca’s warm wet folds.

The moan that came from the back of Beca’s throat was unlike anything she’d ever heard before and it immediately made Chloe throb as she realised that  _she_  was the cause of it. And she had no idea what she was doing really. She’d never  _been_  with a woman before. But she was a woman herself, and knew how she liked to be touched. So she continued to smooth her index finger up and down between the folds, loving the feel of Beca’s tongue rolling with hers, in time with her fingers that were in Beca’s pyjama pants.

Their kisses were loud, and wet, and feverish. Sometimes their lips would miss contact with one another and instead capture the corner of each other’s mouths or the tops of their chins. This was how distracted the women were by Chloe’s three fingers which were now clasped together and drawing firm circles over Beca’s clit.

Beca let out another moan, this time more audible than any she’d let out before, and she immediately brought a hand to her own mouth in brief horror while Chloe brought her head up from her face. They stared into each other’s eyes once again, Chloe’s hand now still. They held their breath as best they could, listening out for any signs of movement from outside the bedroom. Because that moan  _had_ been loud and their housemates  _weren’t_  deaf. Just because Chloe’s room was next door to the bathroom instead of a bedroom didn’t mean the bathroom was empty. Someone could’ve still heard them.

 _Uncle Vernon was perusing the letter again.  
_ _“Quidditch,” he muttered under his breath. “Quidditch – what is this rubbish?_  

Chloe slowly slid her fingers down Beca’s folds again, and she smiled seductively as she heard just how wet Beca had become. She brought her thumb to Beca’s clit, and readied her middle finger at her friend’s entrance, teasing it slightly with her fingertip. 

Beca hadn’t realised she’d held her breath the moment she felt Chloe’s middle finger tracing circles patiently around her entrance. And as the redhead brought her head down, glazing the tip of her nose across hers, Beca could feel her heart ramming against her ribcage. God, right now she felt so much love and lust for this woman.  _Love_? Since when did she use the word  _love_  to describe the way she felt about someone??

“Someone’s feeling pretty wet right now…” Chloe said in a low, husky voice. And her words trickled into Beca’s ear and lit a fire in her belly. Because of  _course_  she was wet. How could she not be? This was the best sexual experience of her life, and they weren’t even having sex.  _Yet_. And Beca watched as Chloe looked at her with a dark lustful look that was driving her crazy. She needed to feel Chloe  _in_  her. She needed to cum  _around_  her.

“You haven’t felt half of it yet, Beale.” Beca said in a low, seductive voice, a playful grin poking out of the corners of her mouth.

“Hmm…perhaps I should do something to address that…” Chloe mumbled, bringing her lips over to Beca’s right ear, and placing a long, sloppy, sucking kiss on the patch of skin just below the lobe. But her fingers remained where they had been, and in internal frustration Beca bucked her hips a couple of times to no avail. And Chloe simply let out a quiet, breathy chuckle as she faced Beca once again.

“You do realise the longer you tease me, the longer I’ll tease you when it’s your turn right?” Beca threatened quietly, her eyebrows raised, her chest heaving as her sexual frustration wound further up, the longer Chloe remained still between her legs.

“I should get on with it then” Chloe whispered with a teasing smile.

“You definitely  _SHOULD_!”

Beca moaned the final word just before Chloe’s mouth fell onto hers to silence her with a strong kiss. Because the redhead had finally dipped her middle finger through Beca’s entrance, curling it around, then pulling it out again before quickly returning it and repeating the motion. In the meantime Chloe’s thumb ran circles around Beca’s clit and the brunette had no idea how the woman on top of her was so well coordinated, but she was and it felt  _amazing._

Chloe broke the kiss and stared at Beca’s face as she made the decision to take things a step further. The way Beca’s eyes opened wide then rolled back as Chloe’s index finger joined her middle finger, the way a slight grin appeared in the corners of Beca’s mouth, made Chloe’s stomach twist in excitement. She noticed the beads of sweat that had begun to gather on the tip of her friend’s nose and she dove forward, kissing them, before sliding her face across the skin until they were left cheek to left cheek. In her left ear Chloe could hear Beca’s heavy breathing and soft moans. In her right ear Chloe could hear the smacking, slopping sound that her fingers were making as they thrusted in and out of Beca’s hot, wet pussy. And the knowledge that she was doing this, that she’d brought Beca to this sexual high, gave Chloe every reason to let out a little moan of satisfaction herself.

“Keep it going Chlo” Beca whispered, and Chloe understood this to mean that the pace and position of her fingers were just as Beca wanted.  _Needed_. So Chloe kept it going, bringing her mouth round to place sloppy, loud kisses on Beca’s mouth. Their tongues rolled here and there, with no real coordination. And Chloe knew this was because Beca was close.

The brunette pulled her face from Chloe’s, turning her head briefly to indicate to her friend to break the kiss and Chloe did, bringing her face up. The two women breathed heavily. Then suddenly Beca’s mouth dropped open wide. Chloe felt the woman’s insides clench around her two fingers so she stopped pumping and instead curled her fingers upwards and quickly rolled her thumb over and over Beca’s clit. Beca felt a huge surge overcome her entire body as she orgasmed. Orgasmed harder than she’d ever orgasmed before. And as she screwed her face up to try to prevent herself from crying out loud, she felt Chloe crash her mouth back onto hers to muffle the moans that were now filtering from the back of her throat.

 _Chapter four. Back to the Burrow.  
_ _By twelve o’clock the next day, Harry’s school trunk was packed with his school things and all his most prized possessions…_  

Beca let out a whimper as Chloe pulled her fingers out of her and brought her hand out of her pyjama pants, wiping her fingers quickly on the fabric of Beca’s left leg. Chloe and Beca shared wet, delicate kisses as Beca came down from her high. Chloe brought her right hand up and affectionately brushed back Beca’s long brown hair, some of which had got a bit damp with sweat. But Chloe didn’t care, because Beca looked  _beautiful._

_Harry wasn’t bothered about what the neighbours would think…_

Beca could smell her own juices on Chloe’s fingers as the redhead cupped her cheek for a longer kiss, and she wondered if this had been Chloe’s first time with a woman. Because she had just seemed to  _know_  exactly what to do. And Beca wasn’t complaining in the slightest, because it had been  _amazing_.

Chloe hadn’t realised how much her left arm, wrist, and hand ached until she pulled away from her latest long kiss with Beca. The redhead collapsed onto her left side with a heavy sigh, finally releasing the pressure from her left arm. Her fingers lazily glossed over Beca’s porcelain skin, going from her left breast to her right breast and back again. Chloe nuzzled into the crook of Beca’s neck and smiled as she placed delicate kisses against her skin. The brunette laid motionless, still breathing quite heavily, unable to believe that she had just had sex with a woman for the first time.

_Lunch was an almost silent meal. Dudley didn’t even protest at the food (cottage cheese and grated celery). Aunt Petunia wasn’t eating anything at all.._

Beca cleared her throat slightly, then turned onto her right side. She propped her head up with her right hand, leaning on her elbow, and smiled as she looked down at Chloe. Her  _friend_. Her  _co-captain_. And now her… _lover_?

“That was amazing.” Beca whispered honestly, with a grateful expression, and her heart melted when she saw Chloe capture her bottom lip between her own teeth once again.

_Harry couldn’t take the tension; he left the room and went and sat on the stairs in the hall, his eyes on his watch and his heart pumping fast from excitement and nerves._

“I’m so relieved it was. I’ve…never been with a woman before so…” Chloe quietly confessed and Beca raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Seriously?!” The brunette exclaimed a little louder than she probably should have been. And Chloe nodded, bringing her hands to her face and covering it, embarrassed. “Dude…” Beca began, trying to prize Chloe’s hands from her face, but the redhead was strong, “ _Dude_!” the brunette chuckled, and she finally managed to pull Chloe’s hands from her face.

Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked up at Beca, whose head towered over her from her position on the bed, smiling softly at her. Those deep blue eyes were barely visible around the large pupils and Chloe had this awfully wonderful terrifying feeling that she may be falling in love.  _In love_! This was the _worst._  Because she had such an addictive nature. She fell in love far too easily and gave it her all and out so much into loving that person she always ended up scaring them off. Like she would undoubtedly do with Beca if she ever told her. Because she already so desperately wanted to pleasure Beca again.

_“Mr Weasley, it’s Harry…the fireplace has been blocked up. You won’t be able to get through here.”_

Beca had begun glazing her left hand up and down the soft skin along Chloe’s right side. Traipsing up over her shoulder, down her arm, back up her arm, over her shoulder, and down her side. After several repetitions she paused at the waistband of Chloe’s pyjama pants. There was a pause as the two held eye contact.

_“Yeah, we’re having the time of our lives here,” said George, whose voice sounded muffled…_

Beca slowly lent down and placed a delicate kiss on the redhead’s lips. As she felt Chloe bring her hand up to the back of her head, tangling her fingers in the brown locks, Beca found some confidence again and swiped her tongue along her friend’s bottom lip. Because it was now Chloe’s turn. And if the redhead could be that amazing first-time around then it was almost Beca’s  _duty_  to try to pleasure Chloe just as well.

Her tongue darted into the redhead’s mouth and their kiss deepened. Beca felt Chloe sigh into the kiss as the petite woman slid her hand beneath the waistband and cupped Chloe’s ass, squeezing it affectionately, then roughly, then affectionately again – based purely on the intensity of their kisses.

Beca remembered the sounds Chloe had made when she’d sucked on her breasts earlier. Sounds that she so desperately wanted to hear again. So with two loud definite final kisses, Beca pulled her face from Chloe’s, pulled her hand out of her pyjama pants, and gently nudged her right shoulder. The redhead automatically laid on her back, her bright blue eyes following Beca’s, trying to work out what the brunette was planning on doing.

Having experienced and appreciated the body position they’d been in earlier, Beca sat up, then swung her left leg over to straddle Chloe’s hips. She gave her friend a seductive wink as she sat back on Chloe’s body, grinding down into her as she pulled her long brown hair back and to the side to prevent it from getting in the way. Beca could tell by the rate at which Chloe was breathing that she was doing all the right things, and the petite woman leant forward, rested her hands either side of Chloe’s head, and raised her own right leg.

“Part your legs, Beale” she ordered quietly into Chloe’s ear, before placing a long heavy kiss just below her friend’s earlobe, and the redhead quickly obliged. Beca smiled as she heard a raspy gasp fall out of Chloe’s mouth the moment she placed her knee between her legs and slid it up until it made contact with Chloe.

_“Well,” said Mr. Weasley, swinging his arms slightly, while he tried to find words to break the very nasty silence. “Very – erm – very nice place you’ve got here.”_

Beca and Chloe brought their mouths back together. Chloe ground down onto Beca’s knee as they kissed noisily; their wet lips collided, their tongues meshed together, rolling around in each other’s mouths. Beca broke the kiss and trailed her tongue along Chloe’s jawline, nibbling her earlobe for a moment, then kissed and sucked down her neck. She found her pulse-point and smiled, capturing it between her teeth as she began to suck. But she immediately felt Chloe’s hands on her shoulders pushing her back.

“Don’t mark me” Chloe whispered in a frightened tone and Beca’s stomach churned as she looked at Chloe’s concerned expression. She felt like a total dick. She thought Chloe had enjoyed the nibbling and sucking on her neck that she’d done earlier but clearly not. Beca must have looked concerned and embarrassed because the redhead immediately smiled, bringing her hand to Beca’s cheek and stroking it affectionately, “Oh its  _okay_ , I just…the second The Bella’s see a hickey they’ll want to investigate and…I…”

Chloe struggled to find the words to tell Beca that she loved this, and she enjoyed her time with her, and that she wanted to keep this and whatever may come from this a total secret for as long as possible. Because she wanted this side of Beca to herself for as long as possible. Fortunately Beca dove down and captured her lips in a kiss once again to ease any awkwardness.

“No hickeys. Got it.” The nineteen year old whispered with a smile and Chloe let out a quiet giggle before they kissed again.

“You can kiss…” Chloe mumbled before pecking Beca’s lips, “…and nibble…” -kiss- “…and lick…” -kiss- “…all you like…” and Chloe swept her tongue around the inside of Beca’s mouth, ending it with another kiss before mumbling “…just no sucking.”

“No sucking huh?” Beca mumbled back with a teasing tone and she leant back from Chloe’s face and slowly shuffled down the bed slightly, her hands either side of Chloe’s chest. “So you don’t want me to suck…here…” and Chloe watched with baited breath as Beca slowly brought her mouth down to her right breast and kissed the nipple briefly before looking back up at her.

“There is alright” Chloe said on a heavy exhale, her heart racing with anticipation as she saw Beca move back down to the nipple.

“Only alright?” The younger woman said teasingly.

“Good. Great. It’s..” and Chloe let out a soft moan as Beca wrapped her lips around her nipple and swirled her tongue around the flesh, sucking slightly as she did so. “…sucking there is great” the redhead whispered breathlessly.

She watched as Beca moved her attention to the other breast, licking her lips as she stared down at the nipple. Chloe was fighting all her urges to grab Beca by her beautiful long hair and pull her down to her breast. She’d never put Beca down as a teaser before. But oh how she was being proved wrong.

“What about this one then?” Beca asked curiously, bending down and placing a quick kiss on the nipple, “no sucking on this one. Just kisses?” And she kissed the nipple again before nudging it slightly with the tip of her nose.

“Sucking anywhere but my neck is allowed, Mitchell!” Chloe whispered strictly, her sexual frustration becoming evident, and Beca grinned, immediately locking her lips around Chloe’s left breast, sucking hard on the nipple while she swirled her tongue. A long moan left Chloe’s mouth. There it was.  _That_ was the noise Beca had been waiting for. That was the noise that got Beca excited for more.

The petite brunette brought her lips back over to Chloe’s right breast, sucking on it as she ran her fingertips down Chloe’s left side. Unlike Chloe, Beca didn’t hesitate as she reached the waistband of her pyjama pants. They were way past the point of double checking if this really  _was_  what they wanted.

Chloe had her eyes closed, letting out another gasp as Beca slipped beneath the waistband and hovered her hand an inch above her warmth. The brunette had stopped sucking on her breast, and Chloe opened her eyes to see Beca looking down at her. She could tell by her expression that the younger woman was asking for her permission to continue. And it was this moment that filled Chloe with more love for Beca. Because Beca truly was being so polite and respectful.

Her past misdemeanours with men had been a bit more furious and heated and Chloe was never given an opportunity to pause and think and wonder if this really  _was_  what she wanted. She’d just got swept up in the passion and regretted it after the event instead. But with Beca she knew whole-heartedly that she didn’t regret this one bit and she never would.

So with a deep breath Chloe smiled and reached up to grab the back of Beca’s neck, pulling her into a deep kiss which the brunette gladly reciprocated. There was a short pause, then suddenly a deep, low, rumbling moan radiated from the back of Chloe’s throat – muffled only by Beca’s mouth on hers. Because Beca had suddenly, gently, slipped her fingers between Chloe’s sopping wet folds.

Beca had no idea what she was doing, but the sounds that Chloe was making gave her the indication that she was probably doing the right thing. So she continued to gloss her fingers up and down, coating her them in Chloe’s juices. She glazed her thumb across Chloe’s clit here and there, enjoying the way it made her friend’s hips buck each time. And their kisses deepened and deepened until Beca became unsure whose tongue belonged to who.

Chloe felt as though she was on fire. The petite woman on top of her wasn’t forceful that it was intimidating. More like, she was in charge which was sexy. She loved the way Beca seemed to know the exact places to touch and rub that made her insides fizz. Chloe had revealed she’d never been with a woman before and, until Beca’s reaction to that news, had presumed that her friend had never been with a woman either. But Beca seemed to have this way about her that seemed to suggest that she had. Her confidence when she’d teased her nipples. The way she swirled around her clit just enough to tease, without giving it all away. Chloe thought she was Beca’s first time too, but perhaps she was wrong.

Chloe parted her legs further as she felt Beca’s middle finger begin to tease her entrance more. Their kisses were getting sloppy and uncoordinated, their breathing becoming more like panting, and Chloe felt parts of her hair stick to her sweaty forehead. Beca must have noticed, and the brunette kissed the beads of sweat from her forehead, down to her nose. They leant their foreheads together, their eyes closed as their hearts beat as one.

Beca felt Chloe run her left hand down her right arm, from her shoulder down to her wrist, where it was trapped by the waistband. The redhead’s hand ran over the pyjama pants, and paused on Beca’s hand that was beneath the fabric. Beca wrenched her eyes open and pulled an inch from Chloe’s face, locking eyes with her as her friend stared back at her. There was a look of vulnerability that Beca had  _never_  seen the ever-confident, bubbly Chloe Beale wear. And it occurred to her just how important this moment must be to her friend.

With shaky breaths, Beca felt Chloe push on her hand and Beca’s middle finger slid through Chloe’s entrance and deep into her pussy. Chloe let out a moan, a smile creeping onto her face as her eyelids drooped closed and Beca took a moment to appreciate just how  _beautiful_  Chloe looked right now. Underneath her.

 _Chapter Five. Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.  
_ _Harry spun faster and faster, elbows tucked tightly to his sides…_  

Chloe began to grind her hips against Beca and the brunette took this as an instruction to begin moving that finger. And move she did, pulling it out, pushing it in, curling it around and repeating. Again and again. Slowly at first, but soon she’d begun picking up the pace, using Chloe’s moans as a guide of what the redhead appeared to like and what she didn’t appear to like. Her thumb had found Chloe’s clit again and was rubbing it in circles. She loved the way she was causing this beautiful woman to moan and tremble with so few moves. And the sound that Chloe’s pussy was making as her finger curled around her juices drove Beca wild.

Chloe felt Beca pull back from their kiss but before she could question why, the brunette had bobbed down and begun sucking on and swirling her tongue around her right nipple. Chloe’s breathing had become more shallow and Beca could tell by the way Chloe was writhing more beneath her, the firmer her left hand pushed against Beca’s right, that it wouldn’t be long before the redhead would cum.

So Beca released Chloe’s breast with a ‘pop’ and brought her lips back to her friend’s mouth. At the same time the brunette pulled her middle finger out, then slid both it and her index finger into Chloe’s warmth. Chloe inhaled sharply through her nose and let out another low moan into Beca’s mouth as they kissed.

“ _Beca_ ” Chloe mumbled, and hearing the tone that her friend had used to say her name caused the brunette to let out her own moan of satisfaction. They leant their foreheads against one another, nuzzling as they breathed quickly. Chloe had brought her hand from Beca’s and was now scratching her fingernails up the woman’s back, causing Beca to grind against Chloe’s right thigh. All the while Beca was quickly plunging her fingers into Chloe, coating her digits in juices, over and over, her thumb working her clit up.

Then Beca felt it. Chloe gripping tightly around her fingers and she paused their movement, leaving just her thumb to help send Chloe over the edge.

Chloe brought her head off the pillow suddenly as her orgasm rushed over her, and she brought her mouth to Beca’s right shoulder, biting down on the skin gently as she muffled her scream. And Beca just kissed Chloe’s right cheek over and over and over again.

 _“…There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time.”  
_ _“Wow – hope it does this time!” said Harry enthusiastically._  

Chloe lay back on the pillow with a content sigh, looking up at Beca who had already removed her fingers from her friend and wiped them on her own pyjama pants. Both were still breathing heavily, the room smelt of sex, and their bodies boasted several beads of sweat.

Beca leant down and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Chloe’s  _cute_  nose, then an equally soft kiss on Chloe’s lips, which the redhead reciprocated. Beca slumped to her side of the bed, and let out a shaky sigh, unable to remove the grin from her face as she stared at her friend.

 _Chapter six. The Portkey.  
_ _Harry felt as though he had barely lain down to sleep…_  

Chloe furrowed her brow for a moment and Beca knew why.

“How the hell have we missed five chapters?!” The redhead asked sitting up to look at her phone. Beca joined her in sitting up.

“You  _do_  realise we’ve just had sex, Chlo. That’s probably how…” Beca said quietly with a chuckle, and reached over her friend’s naked upper body to take hold of her ‘hot’ chocolate again. Chloe hastily placed a kiss on the brunette’s cheek as she passed and Beca paused. Chloe felt her stomach drop. Had she gone too far?

But fortunately Beca was thrilled, and turned to kiss her properly. They were going to have to go back to Chapter Two and listen to the story again.

But…maybe tomorrow…


	3. Bechloe - 'Fired'/'Birthday'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe visits Beca to surprise her for her birthday but is stunned when her best friend isn't at work.

Chloe Beale stepped through the revolving doors of Residual Heat, a helium balloon in one hand - the long thin black ribbon tied safely to her phone - and a small cake tin in her other hand. This was her first time at the music studio that her best friend worked at. Since graduating a few months ago Chloe had had to return to Florida to live with her parents, having failed to get a job here in Atlanta. Beca, however, had chosen to stay here and continue to work at the studio where she had been an intern during her senior year.

“Hi there, can I help you?” The man behind the reception desk asked. Chloe beamed at him. She’d driven all this way, with this homemade cake and helium balloon, to see her best friend on her birthday. Her plan was to take her out for dinner as a surprise. One thing that Chloe had yet to tell Beca was how in love she was with her. How in love she’d ALWAYS been with her. Tonight may not be the night for that. But maybe it was?

“Hi! I’m here to see Rebecca Mitchell?” Chloe asked brightly. Beca had had a promotion over the summer and the redhead couldn’t have been more prouder of her. But her smile began to subside when the man behind the desk winced slightly.

“Ohh..you mean the temp assistant?”

“Uh…”

“Yeah she got fired.”

“What?”

“She got fired. Today. She left about…thirty minutes ago.”

“No-no-no I think you’ve made a mistake. I’m looking for  _Beca_  Mitchell.  _Beca_.” Chloe emphasised, feeling certain the receptionist had got everything wrong. The woman he was talking about couldn’t possibly be Beca.  _Her_  Beca.

“Short girl? Dressed in black? Calls people dude all the time?”

It was a coincidence. There was probably loads of women that worked here that matched that description.

“Had a tattoo on her wrist of a pair of headphones?”

Ah. That was her Beca alright. Chloe swallowed loudly and nodded. The receptionist gave her a sympathetic look and shrugged, “She got fired.”

Chloe walked out of the revolving doors, staring at the ground in a daze.  _Fired_? Why the hell had she been fired?! She’d been doing so well. She’d been making waves. She’d got Emily a _record deal_ for crying out loud! 

Chloe could imagine the look on Beca’s face when they’d told her, and it broke the redhead’s heart.  _Fired_. And on her birthday too. Chloe looked up and steadied her expression. She needed to find her.

Two minutes later and Chloe slammed through the doors of the first coffee shop she came across. She scurried up to the counter where she was met by a smiling barista.

“Hi there!” he greeted her cheerily, “What can I get for you?”

“Hey, have you served anyone called ‘Beca’?” She saw the man’s face drop slightly and in her heart of hearts she kinda already knew that meant yes.

“Grumpy short girl?”

“YES! Yes that’s her! You served her?” Chloe’s heart soared. Beca was nearby.

“Yeah.” The barista seemed to be trying to work out how someone so happy and bubbly could possibly be friends with someone so dark and brooding, “I can’t exactly say it was a pleasure though…”

“I can’t imagine it would’ve been.” Chloe said with a sympathetic smile, and began dashing back out of the coffee shop, balloon in one hand and cake in the other, “Thank yooooou!”

Chloe was at a loss of where to go. She’d seen Beca’s car in the parking lot at Residual Heat so knew she couldn’t have driven back to her small apartment yet. All she knew was that her best friend had bought a coffee from the little coffee shop Chloe had dashed out of five minutes ago. The redhead came to a stop and glanced at her phone that she’d tied the black string of the helium balloon to. Calling Beca would spoil the surprise of her being here in Atlanta, if Beca answered her call at all. Who was Chloe kidding, the brunette almost  _always_  answered her calls. 

Chloe looked up from her phone and at the streets and buildings around her. She closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath. Where would Beca have gone? If she were her best friend - the woman she loved - where would she go? She would need somewhere quiet. Somewhere where she could put her headphones on and escape reality. Escape the voices in her head that would undoubtedly tell her what a disappointment she was. How useless she was. How nobody deserved to have her in their life. How she didn’t deserve to have anyone in her life. Somewhere away from traffic and people…

Chloe quickly opened her eyes and began pacing down the street, the helium balloon floating frantically behind her, such was her speed. She knew where Beca would go.

Chloe felt her stomach lurch as she came to an abrupt stop. All around her was silence. The grass beneath her feet tickled her toes as they crept over her sandals. And there, sat up ahead, leant back against a large oak tree, was her best friend. Her Beca. She’d found her.

The redhead slowly made her way over to the tree. She’d already come to terms with the fact that she’d end up shocking the brunette. Not only was Beca not expecting her to have come all the way up from Florida, but Beca didn’t have anybody left in Atlanta who she knew beyond her work colleagues.  _Ex_ -work colleagues. That and Beca currently looked thoroughly engrossed in listening to her music through her headphones. So Chloe gently placed her phone (and subsequently the helium balloon) and the cake tin down on the grass on the other side of the tree, then crept around to her best friend.

Her heart was racing, and with a deep breath Chloe simply sat on the patch of grass beside Beca. She said nothing and stretched her legs out. Her pale skin contrasted noticeably against Beca’s dark skinny jeans. And Chloe looked over at her best friend, waiting for her to look her way.

She saw Beca look down at their legs with a furrowed brow, then immediately upon recognition look over at Chloe. Her tear-stained face immediately opened into confusion and surprise and the redhead could think of nothing more to do than just smile softly at her. Because that was what Chloe did. She was a smiler. 

“Wha-” was all Beca could splutter out, pulling her headphones down to around her neck. The two women stared at one another and Chloe noticed that Beca’s chest had begun to rise and fall a little faster. Neither had seen the other since they had moved out of the house they had shared with their fellow Bellas at the beginning of the summer. Months had past. But somehow, to Chloe, it felt as though no time had past at all. This was Beca.  _Her_  Beca. The Beca she had fallen in love with four years ago. Beca - whose walls Chloe had spent years gently, affectionately, sometimes over-enthusiastically, creeping over. Until now the petite woman sat beside her was the true, vulnerable, beautiful woman she adored.

With no words spoken, Chloe brought her right arm around Beca’s shoulders. And for the first time in her memory, Beca didnt flinch. She didnt freeze. She simply leant into her best friend, and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist. The redhead held her tight and she felt Beca let out a long heavy sigh.

“I got fired.” Beca confessed quietly. Chloe placed a kiss on top of her head, relishing this calm, peaceful, affectionate moment.

“I know…” Chloe said quietly and she felt Beca sit up and out of her embrace. She continued to smile softly as her best friend furrowed her brow, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, “I went to find you at work. They told me you’d gone.”

“Oh…” Beca said sadly, pulling her headphones from around her neck then looking down at them in her hands. There was silence again and Chloe’s smile dropped. She’d never seen Beca look this sad before. 

“I’m such a screw-up.” Beca confessed quietly. Chloe’s heart broke. She automatically smoothed her hand over her best friend’s back, and could tell how unhappy the petite woman was because Beca was  _not_  flinching at her touch. It was only on a very rare occasion that Beca would let someone touch her like this. Chloe had tried so many times in the past to smooth a hand across Beca’s back when she felt she needed to provide support or comfort, and each time the brunette had flinched away. But now, having lived alone for a few months now, clearly this affection was just what Beca had been missing.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Beca exclaimed quietly, revealing a small smile as she looked over at Chloe. And the moment their eyes locked with one another, the redhead felt her heart skip a beat. They’d missed each other  _so much_. 

“Of course I’m here you weirdo.” Chloe said in a low soft voice, smiling affectionately at Beca, “It’s your birthday.”

The brunette’s smile broadened, Beca biting her bottom lip and Chloe thought she saw her best friend glance down at her lips, taking a deep shuddering breath as she did so. 

“I really missed you.” Beca confessed and Chloe felt her heart swell.

“I really missed you too…” Chloe quietly replied, reaching out and taking Beca’s left hand in her right, entwining their fingers. 

The two women smiled sweetly at one another. Both hopelessly still in love with the other. Neither daring to admit it. Some moments past as their eyes remained locked. Then Chloe snapped herself out of the trance she’d been in.

“Oh!” She called out, and quickly untangled her hand from Beca’s, “I brought you something.” She scrambled to her feet and scuttled around the tree to pick up her phone/the balloon, and the cake tin. “It’s nothing much but…I don’t really have any money at the moment so…”

Chloe grinned as she saw a massive smile grow on Beca’s face at the sight of the black and white “Happy Birthday Weirdo” balloon, and she plonked herself back down on the grass, holding out the helium balloon.

“You brought this all the way up from Florida?!” The brunette exclaimed, clearly unable to believe how kind her best friend was.

“Yep!” Chloe said as Beca took hold of the thin black ribbon and the redhead began untangling her phone from it.

“You’re crazy!” Beca said with a laugh.

“Crazy for yoo-oou!” Chloe said in a sing-song voice, half seriously, half jokingly. But as she looked back up at her best friend she noticed Beca was no longer smiling. The brunette was now biting her bottom lip again, holding the black ribbon, the helium balloon floating above both of them. 

The women froze as their eyes locked once again and Chloe found her heart beginning to race. She noticed Beca swallow loudly as she looked down at her lips again and Chloe had the feeling that her best friend wanted exactly what she wanted.

With a deep breath Chloe took the plunge, ducking her head forward and capturing Beca’s lips with hers. And for several moments the women froze, holding their lips against one another’s, both not entirely sure what to think or do. Chloe brought her face back, breaking the kiss, and she hesitated as she looked at Beca’s expression nervously. Her heart was still racing. Ugh what had she done?

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” Chloe stuttered, but her sentence was cut off by Beca who had thrown herself into the redhead’s arms, wrapping her petite arms around Chloe’s neck, crashing their lips back together again. Chloe wrappped her arms around Beca’s waist as their respective urgency deepened the kiss.

This time it was Beca’s turn to pull her face away, and they unwrapped their arms from around each other. They resumed their original seated positions, clearing their throats, with coy smiles on their faces as they glanced at each other. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for such a long time” Beca confessed quietly, twirling the end of the balloon ribbon around her index finger.

“Me too” Chloe replied with a sigh. 

And the two women smiled softly at each other. Things were going to be complicated, Chloe knew. It would be easy to wish themselves to go back in time and kiss sooner. When they’d been living together in college with the rest of the Bellas. Give themselves more time. But they lived at almost opposite ends of the country from one another. Things were going to be complicated. But as Chloe looked at the woman she loved, she realised that knowing Beca felt the same way about her made things that little bit  _less_  complicated. And for Chloe that was enough for now.

So with a beaming smile, Chloe reached beside her and pulled the cake tin up into Beca’s lap, popping the lid off as she did. 

“ _Dude_  you made this for me?” Beca said, looking from the cake, to Chloe, back to the cake again.

“Carrot cake. Your favourite.” Chloe said happily and confidently. Because one of the first things she’d ever found out about Beca Mitchell was her favourite flavour of cake. And it was a very important piece of knowledge indeed!

Chloe let out a squeak of delight as Beca leant over and gave her another kiss on the lips. Firm and affectionate, cupping her cheek as she did so. And as Beca pulled her mouth from Chloe’s, she remained close.

“You’re amazing.” Beca whispered. And Chloe felt her heart skip a beat.

The two best friends sat under that large oak tree for the next two hours. Chatting, eating cake, laughing, kissing. And for those two hours Chloe helped Beca for get that she’d been fired on her birthday.


	4. Staubrey - 'Enemies'/'Family' (pt.1) *Explicit!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staubrey AU: Aubrey Posen is the youngest daughter of local mobster boss Rick Posen. Stacie Conrad is the youngest daughter of rival local mobster boss Den Conrad. The two cross each others paths in the bathroom of an underground nightclub. Things get heated...

_Staubrey - ‘Enemies’ & ‘Family’_  
  
Sound was thudding around the underground club as the music from illegal rave beat on. Aubrey Posen, daughter of Rick Posen - local mobster and one of two of the most feared men around town - placed both hands on the grubby sink of the building’s ‘bathrooms’. Behind her were two cubical with toilets in. In front of her was a charred mirror.

Twenty two year old Aubrey stared at her reflection, taking several deep breaths. She’d already drunk quite a bit tonight, but she needed something more. A quick fuck maybe. Or something to powder her nose with. Whatever. She was from a powerful family. Everyone knew who she was. The youngest of Rick’s seven children and the only daughter. She was well protected. And well loved by many. Those who didn’t love her, feared her. And those who didn’t fear her was most likely a Conrad. The Posen’s and The Conrad’s had a long volatile history against one another.

The Conrad’s - lead by the other most feared man in town, mobster patriarch Den Conrad - were the other bunch of bad news around here. Den used his own six sons to do much of his dirty work for him. His youngest child and only daughter, Stacie, was his pride and joy. Aubrey had had a couple of run-ins with the twenty-one year old before, but not in several years. This, however, was all about to change.

The door of the bathroom clanged open and in staggered the leggy brunette. Stacie Conrad. Not much could be noticed by the dim lighting in the dingy underground bathroom, but enough was available for the two young women to recognise each other. Aubrey stood up straight and turned on the spot to face a member of one of her family’s enemies. She noticed Stacie clench her fists, but she also noticed how much the woman was struggling to focus on her specifically.

Aubrey wondered if Stacie was drunk, or had perhaps taken something. That was the thing about being part of a powerful family, and especially being the only girl among a bunch of sons. Drugs were given out for free and you’d simply take them, knowing nobody in their right mind would be stupid enough to poison the only daughter of a mafia boss.

“What the fuck are you staring at?” Stacie barked at the blonde, and Aubrey found herself tightening her hands into fists. If Stacie was after a fight she would get one. After all, Aubrey was after SOMETHING more to add to the night, and a fight wasn’t out of the norm for any member of the Posen family.

“Wondering why a slag like you would dare walk into my bathroom that’s what.” Aubrey growled.

“That’s funny, I thought this building was on the CONRAD side of town?” Stacie smirked menacingly, but Aubrey wasn’t phased. She had no reason to be. She was strong. She was scrappy. And she’d won all previous fights with Stacie Conrad, even if the last one HAD been eight years ago. Another one would reignite her status among all their peers around town.

“That’s funny, I thought your Daddy-Dearest didn’t HAVE a side of town after last week.” Aubrey sneered at her rival and she grinned with glee as she noticed Stacie flinch. Because she’d hit a nerve. The Posen siblings knew how to rial up The Conrad siblings and vice/versa. And it was always by talking smack about the other side’s fathers. Last week there’d been a police raid on one of the Conrad’s warehouses, and the police had taken Den Conrad into custody to question him about money laundering. The Posen’s had had a grand family meal to celebrate that the evening.

“You really ARE looking for a fight aren’t you Posen.” Stacie growled, but Aubrey stood her ground. She was ready.

The women fell silent, breathing heavily, squaring up to one another. The sound of the rave music from outside the bathroom still thudded around them. Aubrey kept her fists clenched, ready to take a swing at Stacie at any moment.

Suddenly Stacie lunged forward, grabbing Aubrey by the shoulders and pushing her with all her might. The blonde staggered backwards against the youngest Conrad’s strength, surprised by her power. This was NOT the same Stacie Conrad she’d fought with a school. She was tougher. Stronger. She was a challenge. And Aubrey grunted loudly as Stacie shoved her back, hard, against the grubby tiled wall of the underground bathroom.

Aubrey immediately brought her hand up to slap Stacie around the chops but the brunette caught her right hand by the wrist, then her left as Aubrey also tried to slap her with that side. Stacie shoved the blonde’s hands so they were backed against the cool grubby wall, and to prevent her from escaping Stacie pushed her body against hers for good measure.

Aubrey could tell it was down to the alcohol on her behalf, but she had this sudden urge to fuck the woman who had crammed her body against hers. Women weren’t her thing. No. She’d been with plenty of guys. Some her age. Most her older brothers age. She’d made out with a few women before but never fucked them. But fucking Stacie Conrad would be sweet, sweet revenge on the Conrad family and something she could brag about to her brothers later tonight when she next saw them.

So after several moments of the two women staring at each other aggressively, Aubrey dove her head forward and kissed Stacie hard on the lips. The brunette must have been surprised, because she immediately let go of Aubrey’s wrists and stepped back to break the kiss. But Aubrey had made her mind up. This was going to happen.

Fortunately there was no pressure required because for the few seconds that they had parted, the alcohol and whatever else that was racing around Stacie’s body at the time had helped her come to a decision. And suddenly the brunette lunged forward again, pushing Aubrey against the grubby wall, and kissed her hard. Within seconds their kiss had deepened, tongues rolling with each other as Aubrey reached around and grabbed Stacie’s long brown hair.

Their kiss broke as Aubrey tugged hard on Stacie’s hair, causing the younger woman to wince slightly, her head lolling back to expose her neck. Aubrey immediately brought her lips to Stacie’s neck and sucked hard, determined to mark the daughter of Den Conrad. To send a message. Nobody messes with a Posen. To her glee a yelp sounded from her enemy and she knew she’d completed the mini task she’d set for herself. Letting go of the woman’s hair, Aubrey allowed their mouths to return to one another.

But the large hickey seemed to fuel Stacie’s aggression, and the brunette grabbed Aubrey by the arms, spinning her around and backing her firmly into one of the cubical’s. Aubrey winced again as she was crashed through the door, and didn’t have time to react before Stacie had grabbed her by the waist, spun her again, and pinned her against the now-closed door of their cubical.

Their feverish kissing resumed. Aubrey was beginning to feel confused. She was loving the heat of this moment. The aggression. The frustration. And she had a feeling Stacie was enjoying it to. Because TECHNICALLY the two young women had a lot in common. They both had six older brothers. Both had fathers who were mobsters. Both were their father’s pride and joy. And both Aubrey and Stacie were planning on fucking one another tonight.

Aubrey felt Stacie place her foot between hers and nudge her legs apart. She knew what that meant. She’d made out with a few too many guys in club bathrooms and house parties to know exactly what that action meant. So in retaliation, she did the same to Stacie. Both women stood, legs apart, kissing deeply, their hands racing all over each other’s body feverishly. Passionately. Aubrey could feel Stacie pushing against her harder and harder.

Suddenly Aubrey let out a gasp as in one swift motion Stacie ducked her hand under her dress and ploughed two fingers into her warm wet pussy. Immediately, in retaliation, Aubrey did the same to Stacie, causing an equally startled yet lustful gasp from the brunette. And for the next few minutes they stood there, Aubrey pinned to the door of the cubical, as they rammed each other’s fingers in and out of one another. There was no affection. No care or caution take. Just raw, hot aggression. Their tongues laced with one another’s as they drunkenly made out.

At one point the door to the underground bathroom swung open, but daughter Posen and daughter Conrad didn’t stop fucking each other. Not even when the stranger staggered into the cubical beside them to have a wee. Aubrey and Stacie weren’t exactly quiet either, but it wasn’t unusual in dives like this for a couple of people to be seen or heard fucking somewhere. Tonight it just so happened to be the daughters of two of the most feared men about town. And thanks to the 'privacy’ of the cubical, nobody could pinpoint exactly which two women were fucking in the ladies bathroom.

The stranger left and Aubrey let out a loud yelp as Stacie had captured a bit of skin on her neck and bit down, sucking hard. The motion simply made Aubrey force her fingers in and out harder, and based on Stacie’s moaning she could tell the young woman was close to cumming. With a devilish grin, Aubrey pulled her fingers out and Stacie growled.

“You bitch. I was SO close!” The brunette said, pushing Aubrey harder against the door and rapidly increasing the pace her own fingers were going at. Aubrey could feel her own orgasm building and in a heartbeat she realised what Stacie was doing. If she could hold her ground she might be able to cum before the woman pulled her fingers out. But evidently her expression revealed how close she was, and she noticed a glint in Stacie’s eye as she pulled her own fingers out with a 'payback’ grin.

The two women stepped apart, breathless, horny, frustrated. Aubrey had half a mind to duck her own fingers down and finish herself off. She noticed Stacie’s fingers twitching and she wondered if the brunette thought the same thing. With a deep breath, Aubrey stood up straight. She was about to say something her father could NEVER know about.

“Call a truce. Just for the next minute or so?” She doubted Stacie would need a minute, but Aubrey would need a good thirty seconds at least for the come-down.

“Agreed” was all Stacie blurted out before shoving Aubrey against the door again. The two women moaned as they resumed their fingers, feverishly building the other back up towards their orgasms. Stacie was the first to go and Aubrey felt a sense of achievement that she’d overpowered the brunette once again, ducking her hand a little further as Stacie’s knees weakened at her continued touch. But her dominance didn’t last for long and soon it was Aubrey’s turn to cry out in sexual relief as Stacie continued to plunge her fingers into her.

Moments later the two women parted, gasping for breath, staring at each other in disbelief. Then suddenly Stacie began to laugh. And Aubrey began to laugh. And the two enemies laughed together, stood opposite one another.

“My Dad would flip if he knew about this.”

“Mine too.”

After a few moments, their breathing resumed to a steady pace, and the two women cleared their throats and straightened their respective dresses. Aubrey pulled the door of the cubical open and stepped out, moving over to the sink to wash her hands. Stacie did the same. Both held somber expressions. They turned to face one another.

“I’m going to give you to the count of five to get out of here. Then I never want to see you again. Understand?” Aubrey said sharply, but there was a slight sparkle in her eye as she watched Stacie square up to her again.

“And after tonight I don’t want to see you or your brothers around here again. Understand?” Stacie counteracted. And with that, Stacie Conrad turned on her heels and strode out of the underground bathroom, far more sober then when she’d walked in.

Aubrey turned back to the charred mirror and let out a long sigh. That was better. She was ready to carry on with the night now.


	5. Bechloe - 'Lovers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is reminded of how she and Chloe got together when her teenage daughter asks about their relationship one day.

“How did you know Ma was the one?” Beca Mitchell heard her teenage daughter ask whilst she laid out on the couch in the corner of Beca’s recording studio.

Beca spun her chair around, turning from the audio deck to face the fifteen year old who appeared to be staring at her phone with a thoughtful expression. Ellis Swanson was her double. Petite, with dark blue eyes and brown hair. Her moods occasionally matched Beca’s which made things challenging for the DJ. But most of Ellis’s temperament and all of her style was Chloe.

A bright blue dress that thankfully finished just below her knees, and a neat plait along the top of her head where her hairline ran across between her ears. She and her younger brother had been born to her and her college boyfriend-turned-husband-now-ex-husband Jesse Swanson. They had tried to make it work, but Jesse hadn’t nearly been as supportive as she’d hoped once Brody had been born. Her ex had been offered a once in a lifetime opportunity to work side-by-side with Hans Zimmer thanks to contacts that he’d made through Beca’s record label and before she knew it he was away for weeks on end in Europe working with the ‘Film Composer Legend’. Now he himself was winning awards for the movie scores he was composing. And Beca was, for the most part, pleased for him.

The marriage had broken down and, while it had, Beca had found herself growing closer to Chloe. Her best friend in college and after, Chloe had always been there for her. Beca’s kids didn’t know a time without Chloe’s presence because there wasn’t a time. The redhead had been the first at the hospital to visit Beca and her newborns the moment they had each been born. She would stay for days on end at the house despite only living a few blocks away, just to help Beca out with parenting while Jesse was away. And it wasn’t until Brody had accidentally called Chloe “Mama” when he was two years old that Beca realised just how involved her best friend was in her children’s life.

After that she had begun wondering what a life might be like if she were no longer with Jesse. If she and Chloe raised two year old Brody and five year old Ellis together. Not just as best friends but also as lovers.

Around two weeks after that Chloe had slept in Beca’s bed overnight. They’d snuggled into one another. They’d kissed. They’d fallen asleep. The next morning they’d been greeted by two sets of wide eyes. The Swanson kids had been surprised to find their Mommy curled up in bed with Auntie Chloe, but instead of asking questions they’d just scrambled into bed with them and the four pyjama-clad humans shared a wonderfully chilled morning nattering and giggling all together. And that had been the moment that Beca had realised that it was the happiest she’d felt in a very, very long time. Just her, her kids, and Chloe.

Two months down the line and a (surprisingly quick) divorce, and Chloe moved into Beca’s home permanently. An arrangement had been made that whenever Jesse was in town he would be able to have the kids. Any time he wasn’t, they would remain at home with Beca (and Chloe).

It was now ten years later. Beca and Chloe had got married, and the redhead had helped bring Ellis and Brody up as if they were her own children. She always referred to them as her kids, and both Ellis and Brody considered her their other Mom. Their 'Ma’.

Brody was reaching his thirteenth birthday and was already testing the waters when it came to the boundaries he tried to push. He still missed his Dad a lot when Jesse was away, which was more often than not, and Beca had this sinking feeling her son would try to seek ways in which to leave and live with him full time instead, despite Jesse’s sporadic work/life 'balance’.

But Ellis had surprised Beca. She’d imagined the moment her daughter had reached her teens she would become moody, distant, and rebellious. But somehow she took after Chloe far more than Beca had ever expected. There was the occasional spat between all three of the women in the household, sure. Such was the curse of hormones and synced cycles. But all in all, Ellis was actually a sweet, conscientious, well-rounded kid.

A kid that had now turned from her phone to look at her mother, her eyebrows unknitting, and Beca simply smiled. Because in a funny way, she’d always known Chloe was the one. It’d just taken her a while to truly realise.


	6. Bechloe - 'Black'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has an awkward encounter while waiting for Chloe to get ready for their first date.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

25 years old. Already a Junior Producer at Residual Heat. Living in Atlanta. Loving living in Atlanta. And loving someone else too. A one Chloe Beale.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

Three years since she’d graduated. Three years since she’d left Barden University. Three years since she’d parted ways with her college acapella group, her fellow Barden Bellas.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

Beca and Chloe had stayed in touch. They only lived three blocks from each other. But over time had seen each other less and less. Boyfriends had come and gone, but one thing had remained the same. Beca had been in love with Chloe since college.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

Thinking of Chloe when she was at work, in the shower, eating food, mixing music. Some would say Beca was hooked. Hooked in her own miserable world.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

Then one day last week she had decided to come out of the blue and send Chloe a text. Just decided to ask her out on a date. The celebratory whiskey she had been drinking at work may have had SOMETHING to do with it. But she’d done it!

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

Chloe had said yes. Beca had been shocked. And she had arrived at Chloe’s apartment ten minutes ago.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

“I didn’t know you had a cat?” Beca had said nervously, taking a seat on the small couch to wait for Chloe to finish getting ready as the redhead had ordered. She knew her date well. Her date - her best friend - had never been ready on time over the seven years she’d known her.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

“Oh that’s Twinkle!” She’d heard Chloe call out from her bedroom, “She’s not actually mine, she just comes in through the window from time to time.”   
Ah…a cat. Beca hated cats. Didn’t trust them. And this particular one was glaring at her from across the room.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

The brunette shuffled nervously on the couch as she caught Twinkle’s eye. This appeared to be some sort of invitation for the feline and Beca froze as she watched the white fluffy cat slowly, SLYLY, sidle up to the couch.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

Five minutes later and Chloe had stepped through to the lounge to let her date know she was ready to leave. She’d let out a loud laugh. Sat on the couch was Beca, still frozen to the spot, half unimpressed, half terrified. And on Beca’s lap, sat purring happily, was Twinkle.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

Beca spluttered as loads of the cat’s white molted fur drifted in the air around her, landing on her nose, and sticking to her once-fur-free black top. Chloe’s giggling hadn’t helped. “Aww she likes you!” The redhead had said sweetly, but Beca had merely thrown her an unimpressed look.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

Chloe had scooped the white fur ball up and placed her back out on the tiny balcony outside the window. Beca meanwhile had stood up from the couch and let out a growl of frustration. Her black skinny jeans now boasted a large patch of white fur where the cat had been sat. And Chloe had had to stifle her laughter. It was lucky they had known each other seven years or Beca would’ve left there and then.

Beca didn’t know how she’d got here.

One outfit change, one dinner date at a local restaurant, a couple of bottles of wine, and three hours later. Beca breathlessly helping Chloe out of her blue dress as she stepped over the only black clothes Chloe owned. The ones Beca had had to change into before they left for their date. The ones that were now pooled on Chloe’s bedroom floor.

Okay…Beca kinda knew how she’d got here.


	7. Bechloe - 'Club'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entirely based on a cute scene from the Disney-Pixar movie 'Up'

Beca squeezes through the broken door of the rickety old house into the foyer. She follows a voice towards the living room. She rounds the corner to see…

Chloe, an eight year old girl, her mussy red hair barely visible beneath her flight helmet and goggles. Bare footed, her overalls are patched and dirty.

The old house has been transformed into a make-believe dirigible cockpit. Chloe steers, the wheel made from a rusty old bicycle.

 **YOUNG CHLOE:**  It’s a beautiful day, winds out of the east at ten knots. Visibility…unlimited. [yells a command] Enter the weather in the logbook!

The navigator (her hamster) skitters in its cage.  
Chloe uses two tied-together Coke bottles as binoculars.

 **YOUNG CHLOE:** Oh! There’s something down there! I will bring it back for science. Awwwww, it’s a puppy!

Beca is distracted by newspaper clippings taped to the wall.

 **YOUNG CHLOE:**  [Off Screen] No time! A storm! Lightning! Hail!

Chloe pops up in front of Beca.

 **YOUNG CHLOE:**  What are you doing?!

Beca screams. She lets go of her balloon. It floats through a broken part of the ceiling and disappears.  
Chloe circles Beca accusingly.

 **YOUNG CHLOE:**  Don’t you know this is an exclusive club? Only explorers get in here. Not just any kid off the street with a helmet and a pair of goggles. Do you think you got what it takes? Well,  _do you_?!?!

 **YOUNG BECA:** Uh..wa..I-I..

 **YOUNG CHLOE:**  Alright, you’re in. Welcome aboard!

She offers her hand. Beca looks down, embarrassed.

 **YOUNG CHLOE:**  What’s wrong? Can’t you talk?

Beca is frozen. Chloe softens.

 **YOUNG CHLOE:**  Hey, I don’t bite.

Chloe takes off her helmet. Her hair frizzes out in all directions. She removes a homemade ‘grape soda cap’ pin from her shirt and pins it on Beca.

 **YOUNG CHLOE:**  You and me, we’re in a club now.

Beca smiles.

 **YOUNG CHLOE:**  I saw where your balloon went. Come on, let’s go get it!

Beca watches Chloe stride out of the room, then pop back in.

 **YOUNG CHLOE:**  My name’s Chloe.

Chloe grabs Beca’s hand.  
Beca blushes as she pulls her out of the room.


	8. Bechloe - 'Birthday'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Beale, about Beca Mitchell, by Christmas time of their senior (and final) year at Barden University:

 

I’ve found almost everything ever written about love to be true.

Shakespeare said “Journeys end in lovers meeting.”

What an extraordinary thought.

Personally, I have not experienced anything remotely close to that, but I am more than willing to believe Shakespeare had.

I suppose I think about love more than anyone really should. I am constantly amazed by its sheer power to alter and define our lives.

It was Shakespeare who also said “love is blind”. Now that is something I know to be true.

For some quite inexplicably, love fades; for others love is simply lost. But then of course love can also be found, even if just for the night.

And then, there’s another kind of love: the cruelest kind. The one that almost kills its victims. Its called unrequited love. Of that I am an expert.

Most love stories are about people who fall in love with each other.

But what about the rest of us? What about our stories, those of us who fall in love alone? We are the victims of the one sided affair. We are the cursed of the loved ones. We are the unloved ones, the walking wounded. The handicapped without the advantage of a great parking space!

Yes, you are looking at one such individual.

And I have willingly loved that woman for over three miserable years! The absolute worst years of my life!

The worst Christmas’, the worst Birthday’s, New Years Eve’s brought in by tears and valium.

These years that I have been in love have been the darkest days of my life. All because I’ve been cursed by being in love with a woman who does not and will not love me back.

Oh god, just the sight of her! Heart pounding! Throat thickening! Absolutely can’t swallow! All the usual symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote taken from 'The Holiday' (2006)


	9. Mitchsen - Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Beca + Tall Aubrey makes for entertaining mistletoe awkwardness..

Beca stood awkwardly by the front door of her apartment. She was pretty nervous. Her hands felt a bit clammy. But it’s alright. She could  _do_  this. She heard a knock at the door and she opened it, forcing a smile on her face to hide her nerves.

Stood at the door, dressed ready to go to the works Christmas party as Beca’s date, was Aubrey Posen. The blonde stepped over the threshold and as Beca closed the door the apartment fell silent. Like,  _awkwardly_  silent.

Beca fiddled with the rings on her fingers. Aubrey fiddled with her clutch bag. This  _wasn’t_  the first time they’d ‘hung out’. No. They’d been hanging out as ‘more than friends’ for several weeks now. But tonight essentially marked their first date.

Beca cleared her throat, looking up at the beautiful blonde, who stood a good foot taller than her in her heels, “Um…there’s mistletoe?” she said awkwardly.

“Huh?” Aubrey said, furrowing her brow as she looked up. All she could see was a bunch of sellotape stuck to the ceiling. “Beca, all I see is tape…”

“Uh yeeeeah…” Beca said nervously, scratching the back of her neck, wincing as she spoke, “see it’s  _not_  exactly hanging above us…well…not exactly hanging above  _you_.”

Aubrey looked down at the petite brunette with a confused expression. Then suddenly she looked to the door frame where Beca was motioning to with her thumb. Beca’s cheeks appeared to turn crimson she was so embarrassed but Aubrey merely smiled.

Stuck to the door frame with sellotape, just high enough for Beca to reach if she stood on a chair, was a tiny bunch of mistletoe. Between this bunch, and the sellotape on the ceiling, Aubrey could see what appeared to be three separate patches of sellotape with nothing attached. 

“I tried to stick it to the ceiling but I couldn’t reach. So I tried using the end of a broom handle to get the tape up there but…never mind.” Beca tried to explain, waving her hands for the blonde to forget it, “Then I figured I could stick the mistletoe a little lower but…well I  _eventually_  got it stuck up when I stood on a chair but…I forgot how tall you are so-”

But Aubrey didn’t wait for Beca to finish her sentence, and instead ducked down and kissed the petite brunette hard on the lips. Because even though Beca was acting as though she’d failed at being romantic, Aubrey couldn’t have wished for her to have done anything sweeter.


	10. Bechloe - 'Sunset'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe revealed their feelings for one another on their final night in the Bellas house. They had a one-night stand. They woke up together. Then Beca had to leave an hour later to move to LA. Chloe moved back home to Florida. Four years later they meet again at the wedding of Fat Amy and Bumper. They haven’t seen each other since that night they spent together. Chloe’s engaged. Beca’s a big hot-shot recording artist with top 5 hits all over the world. They’re placed next to each other at dinner of the wedding reception. They’re unintentionally left alone at that table. They get talking...

**Beca:** “You know, I think that record that I wrote, in a way, was like building something. So that I wouldn’t forget the details of the time that we spent together. You know, like just a reminder that once we really did meet! You know, that it was all real! That it happened!”

 **Chloe:** “I’m happy you’re saying that, because… I mean, I always feel like a freak, because I’m never able to move on like… this! You know. People just have an affair, or even entire relationships… they break up and they forget! They move on like they would have changed a brand of cereals! 

I feel I was never able to forget anyone I’ve been with. Because each person has their own, specific qualities. You can never replace anyone. What is lost is lost.   
Each relationship, when it ends, really damages me. I never fully recover. That’s why I’m very careful with getting involved, because… It hurts too much! Even getting laid! I actually don’t do that… I will miss on the other person the most mundane things. Like I’m obsessed with little things.

Maybe I’m crazy, but… when I was a little girl, my mom told me that I was always late to school. One day she followed me to see why. I was looking at chestnuts falling from the trees, rolling on the sidewalk, or… ants crossing the road, the way a leaf casts a shadow on a tree trunk… Little things.   
I think it’s the same with people. I see in them little details, so specific to each of them, that move me, and that I miss, and… will always miss. 

You can never replace anyone, because everyone is made of such beautiful specific details. Like I remember the way, your left eye has a bit of orange in it. And how the sun was making it glow, that… that morning, right before you left. 

I remember that, and… I missed it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from the movie: 'Before Sunset' (2004)


	11. Chaubrey - 'Too Much'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe asks her best friend Aubrey whether she's 'too much' when it comes to kissing.

“So here’s the thing…” Chloe said as she flew into her shared bedroom with her fellow Bella and Senior Year best friend, Aubrey Posen, “Beca says I’m  _too much.”_

“Too much? How can you be too much?” Aubrey asked, laid out on her pristine bed, furrowing her brow as she rested the magazine she’d been reading on her lap. Chloe had begun pacing and Aubrey knew what that meant. Her best friend was freaking out.

“When I kiss her! She said when I kiss her I’m just a bit ‘too much’.” Chloe exclaimed, bringing a hand to her forehead as her breathing increased. Aubrey stood up quickly, striding over and grabbing her best friend by the wrists to try to calm her.

“Hey calm down Chloe.” Aubrey said soothingly, and after several moments Chloe took a few steady breaths. The redhead appeared to relax a little and Aubrey smiled kindly at her.

“Now,  _how_  are you kissing her?” 

“Like, the usual way.” Chloe said with a shrug. She had been kinda seeing Beca for a couple of weeks now and the redhead had been thrilled, but for some reason she had appeared to alienate the grumpy, awkward alt-girl. Aubrey was secretly thrilled.

“Okaaay, tone down the mystery here please?” Aubrey said in a bemused tone and to her joy Chloe cracked a small smile.

“I kiss her the way I’ve kissed anyone. Full. Proper…”

“Liiiike?” Aubrey asked, rolling her hands in the air slightly to encourage her best friend to elaborate.

“Like this.” Chloe said quickly, and before Aubrey had a chance to comprehend what was happening, the redhead had stepped up onto her tippy-toes, brought her arms around Aubrey’s neck, and pulled her down into a crushing kiss. Aubrey couldn’t quite work out what was going on, but she found her arms wrapping themselves around Chloe’s waist as the redhead drifted a tongue across her bottom lip, before gaining access into her mouth. 

Aubrey felt warm and enamoured as her tongue rolled with Chloe’s and they both inhaled deeply as the blonde pulled her best friend tight against her body, their kiss unable to get any deeper than it already was.

No sooner had it begun it finished and Chloe broke away from Aubrey, stepping back one pace, biting her bottom lip in embarrassment. Aubrey found herself struggling to catch her breath. Well, she had to hand it to most of the people around campus - Chloe Beale really  _was_  a good kisser!

“So?” Chloe asked, her bright blue eyes looking up as Aubrey questioningly, “Was it too much?”

But Aubrey was completely lost for coherent words, so instead she croaked out a noise that resembled the word “No” before clearing her throat and excusing herself. The blonde strode out of her and Chloe’s shared bedroom and through to the bathroom to clear her thoughts in private.


	12. Steca - 'Heart'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie visits her girlfriend at the studio...

Beca sighed, leaning her elbows on the mixing desk at the studio and throwing her head in her hands. It was almost there. ALMOST. But there was something that still wasn’t quite right.

“Knock kno-ock!” A familiar voice rang out from the doorway and Beca jumped, turning in her seat as she saw the familiar figure of Stacie wandering into the small mixing studio to join her. She was smiling mischievously as she noticed Beca was alone and scurried up to the petite brunette, bending down to place a long kiss on her lips.

Beca let out a sigh as she kissed her girlfriend back. It was as though she was finally breathing for the first time in four hours since she started mixing this crappy pop-track that she’d been ordered to ‘make better’.

“Sounds like you needed that, Mitchell.” Stacie mumbled seductively to her girlfriend, beaming from ear to ear.

“Mhmm” was all that Beca could muster. Her girlfriend let out a chuckle and stood up straight. Beca looked up at the figure towering above her with all her grace and beauty. Then she jumped again when the woman threw something down onto her lap. “Ugh dude you’re a life saver!” Beca said with a relieved tone, grabbing the bag of Reeses Pieces with one hand and ripping the top off it.

Just as she was about to delve her hand into the bag, she furrowed her brow as Stacie dove a hand into it instead. Beca knew that look her girlfriend wore. The woman was about to do something that would undoubtedly drive the petite DJ nuts.

As expected, she did. Stacie brought three bits of Reeses Pieces to her mouth and slid them onto her tongue. She slowly bent down, a hand leaning either side of Beca, resting on the arms of her chair. Then slowly, ever seductively, she leant forward, capturing Beca’s mouth with hers. Beca let out a quiet long moan as Stacie expertly rolled her tongue in Beca’s mouth, transferring the Reeses Pieces into hers. And with one final firm kiss, the leggy brunette pulled her head away. She smirked, pleased with the expression she’d left on her often grumpy girlfriend’s face. Beca wasn’t grumpy right now though…

“Do I know the way to my favourite DJ’s heart, or do I know the way to my favourite DJ’s heart?” Stacie mumbled with a proud grin and Beca simply grinned back.

“I dunno, when I see Tiesto next week I’ll ask him…” Beca replied, knowing full well that Stacie had meant her, but knowing her girlfriend well enough to expect a memorable reaction from her. And her tall girlfriend stood up straight and let out a yelp of shock and excitement.

“Tiesto’s coming HERE?!”

And Beca let out a bemused chuckle as she crunched down on what was left of the Reeses Pieces that’d been left in her mouth. Because yes, Tiesto was coming here next week. And yes, Beca had already arranged with her boss to have her ‘friend’ join her for the day to observe the recording.


	13. Jessley - 'Moon'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica & Ashley prove to The Bellas that they're a couple..

Jessica and Ashley (or…was it Ashley and Jessica?) were two of the most loved members of The Barden Bellas.

Well, that’s what they’d believed all through their freshman year. After all, Ashley HAD organised that cool piñata party that ALL of the Bellas had gone to - even Aubrey - and had talked about for days following. And Jessica HAD bought all the Bellas smooties on their way to the Semi-finals of the ICCA’s in their Freshman AND Sophomore years from a place that was now widely known amongst the group as ‘that amazing ICCA smoothie place’.

So the Bellas knew them. I mean, they didn’t know which one was which, but they knew them.

They didn’t know which one was which because Jessica and Ashley were always together. Like, ALWAYS. They shared a bedroom. They shared their cereal. They even shared each other’s sentences!

“You two are as close as two people can be without being lovers!” Fat Amy laughed as she passed them in the kitchen one morning, Jessica sat on Ashley’s lap while Ashley offered her a bite of her toast.

The thing was, they WERE lovers. Well, more than that, they were in a relationship. They’d begun seeing each other the moment they had had their first kiss at the acapella hood night in their freshman year (The Bellas oath only forbade relations with a Treble - it said nothing about another Bella). And Jessica and Ashley hadn’t exactly been secretive with their affection in public.

Over the past three years they had had every one of the Bellas accidentally walk in on them making out but for some reason none of them really acknowledged what they’d seen.

One time, Jessica and Ashley had been stood in one of the bathrooms in The Bellas house, both in towels having shared a shower. Ashley had been facing the mirror, putting some face cream on while Jessica stood behind her placing soft affectionate kisses on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Chloe had actually wandered into the bathroom, muttering a cheery “hey girls” while she rifled through her bathroom basket behind them, not even drawing attention to the fact that Jessica had her arms around Ashley’s waist. Because despite being the Bella with the biggest emotional awareness, someone who was able to pick up on body language fairly well, Chloe hadn’t really looked. And so she skipped back out of the bathroom with nothing more said.

Fat Amy had caught them in the kitchen larder. Or rather, she’d opened the door to the larder, reach in to grab a bag of chips, said hi to them, then left, shutting the door behind her again.

One evening The Bellas had taken 'movie night’ to a whole other level, going to the movie theatre instead. And despite Ashley holding Jessica’s hand throughout the entire evening. Despite the two of them hugging and giggling and whispering to one another at the ticket and popcorn kiosk, the Bellas were more captivated and focussed on Beca and Chloe, who were stood apart from the group, Chloe having dragged Beca to the ice cream stand.

Beca had insisted on paying for Chloe as Chloe had bought their movie tickets. Chloe had pulled Beca into a hug to thank her and the brunette had been startled by the action, patting her friend awkwardly on the back in response. And so the rest of the evening had consisted of Fat Amy, Flo, Cynthia-Rose, Lily and Stacie teasing Beca and Chloe, who weren’t having a secret fling, instead of Jessica and Ashley who were quite openly in a relationship together.

Then one sunny Sunday afternoon, The Bellas had all made their way over to The Trebles house for an acapella pool party and BBQ. Bikini-clad and giggling, Jessica and Ashley were the first to bomb into the water. But nobody seemed to have noticed, all too focussed on chugging down and enjoying the strong cocktails Stacie had concocted for them all. And Jessica and Ashley were beyond caring. It gave them far more freedom to openly be together. They would rather it be that way than have the torment that Beca received being teased by Fat Amy about Chloe.

But as Jessica reached a hand down to help Ashley out of the pool, Beca’s voice rang out above the music and the chatter.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!“ in a drunk tone that was of shock more than anything else, and as Ashley scrambled out of the pool, she and Jessica looked at their Captain in confusion. Because Beca was pointing at their hips.

“Ohhh Becs I thought WE were the only two Bellas with tattoos!” Chloe squeaked in drunken disappointment, looking at where her friend was pointing with a pout.

Jessica and Ashley looked down at their hips. On Jessica’s left hip was a small tattoo of a sun. On Ashley’s right hip was a small tattoo of a moon. They had had them done over Christmas break. 'Matching’ tattoos. To symbolise that they would always be connected in one way or another.

“Guys how long have you had those??” Beca asked curiously, leaning forward to get a slight closer look. In the meantime Chloe had slunk down onto Beca’s sunlounger behind her, and snaked her arms around the petite woman’s waist, and Beca had absently brought her left hand up to glaze over Chloe’s lower arm around her waist.

“Since Christmas” Jessica said with a shrug. But as she said it she and Ashley took each other’s hands, entwining their fingers.

“But we’ve been in a relationship since freshman year.” Ashley added looking at Jessica affectionately.

Beca and Chloe (and Stacie, Flo, and Lily - who had joined in on the conversation) looked at Jessica and Ashley, gobsmacked, as Jessica leant over to her girlfriend and placed a kiss on her lips.

Suddenly a drunk Fat Amy appeared behind them and pushed them apart, then yelled with great gusto,

“BHLOE’S TONERS ARE SHOWING!!”

And she pointed at her Captain’s in glee as Beca brought her face to her hands and Chloe unwrapped her arms from around Beca’s waist with a loud giggle, waving off The Bellas around her who were wolf-whistling.

Jessica and Ashley walked over to their shared sunlounger, hand in hand, and curled up together, perfectly happy that The Bellas had quickly forgotten about them. They were used to it. But at the end of the day all that mattered was that Jessica had Ashley, and Ashley had Jessica. And that they continued to love one another as openly and as much as they always had.


	14. Bechloe - 'Strangers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's parents meet Beca's parents for the first time. Chloe's parents know Beca & Chloe are dating. Beca's parents don't...

So here was the thing. Chloe loved Beca. Like, REALLY loved her. Was SO DAMN in love with her that rarely a minute went by in her day when she didn’t think about the petite brunette. It had always been that way, ever since she’d met her almost three years ago at the activities fair. She’d been in her senior year. Beca had been in her freshman year. She’d persuaded her (or more like pursued her) into joining The Barden Bellas. And since then they’d kinda always had this connection that they shared with no other member of the Bellas.

Towards the end of Beca’s Sophomore year Chloe had decided to do something about their unaddressed sexual tension. It was going to be make or break. She’d tell Beca how she felt and if Beca reciprocated those feelings then she’d conveniently fail Russian Lit for the second time and spend the next year dating Beca and continuing to help her Captain the Bellas. If Beca didn’t reciprocate then she’d simply pass the final Russian Lit paper that really HAD been very easy last time she’d purposely failed it, and graduate and…well, move on with her life.

But the latter option hadn’t been necessary. Chloe had found Beca sat in her bedroom one day and Chloe had simply told the petite brunette that she didn’t want to make things awkward between them but that she liked her more than a friend and if she wanted them to be more than friends then that was great but if she didn’t she got it and she promised that they’d just get on with their lives as usual. But Beca had cut her off with a hard passionate kiss and the rest was history.

But now Chloe stood on the stage before a large crowd, surrounded by the Bellas and her girlfriend, at the final of the ICCA’s. Beca held up their trophy proudly as the audience stood to clap and cheer. And all Chloe wanted to do was pull her girlfriend into a tight embrace and kiss her hard, like they always did within the sanctuary of the Bellas house back at Barden. But she couldn’t. They couldn’t. Because in the audience stood Beca’s Dad and Step-Mom. And Beca had nervously asked Chloe on the journey up to New York if she’d mind if they just acted like they didn’t really know each other when they were around her parents. Just for the one night.

Chloe would’ve been lying if she hadn’t felt hurt by the request. After all, her own parents were in the audience, thrilled as always that their youngest child was still making waves within her collegiate acapella group. They knew that she and Beca were dating, and had done since Chloe had brought her home for a couple of weeks over Christmas break. The Beale’s adored Beca almost as much as Chloe did. And Beca adored them. But Beca still struggled to find a way of telling her Dad.

After the show the Bellas dashed to their large dressing room, eagerly awaiting the arrivals of their respective parents. To Chloe’s disappointment, Beca had simply given her a quick peck on the lips, mumbled that they wouldn’t be apart for long, that she loved her, then moved over to the other side of the room to wait for her Dad and Step-Mom to arrive. The Mitchell’s were surprisingly the first ones to appear, pottering over to Beca, the petite brunette giving each of them an awkward hug. Because Beca hated giving hugs. Unless it was Chloe. She LOVED hugging Chloe.

Speaking of hugs, Chloe looked from her girlfriend to the door just as her parents stepped in and dashed over to their daughter with broad beaming smiles, enveloping her in a huge tight hug.

“Oh sweetheart well done!! We’re SO proud of you!” Mrs Beale gushed as she planted a kiss on top of her only daughter’s head.

Mr Beale, who had put his arms around both of them to tighten the hug, kissed his daughter on the cheek, “Way to smash it Twinkle!” He said proudly.

If there was one thing The Beale’s were, it was supportive. And loving. And affectionate. And encouraging. That was why Chloe had had no hesitation in telling them that she had started dating that quiet awkward alt-girl who had replaced Aubrey as Captain of The Bellas. They’d been surprised, but ultimately happy that their daughter was happy being with Beca.

The Beale’s, however, had noticed that Beca wasn’t stood with them. They’d been keen to see her, having enjoyed her company over the Christmas break and seeing how besotted she was with their daughter and vice/versa.

Chloe noticed her father look up and around the room. His eyes lit up as he saw Beca over the other side. To Chloe’s horror she watched as her father let out a loud “aha!” then proceeded to stride over to The Mitchell’s.

“Daddy no!” Chloe called out but it was too late. Mr Beale had already said hello, in true, bubbly, confident Beale style.

Chloe’s heart was hammering away as she raced over to try to control the situation, to hopefully guide the conversation so her father didn’t give the game away. But as she arrived at the group, her mother by her side, she could see Beca turning beetroot red.

“Jerry,” Mr Beale said in a jolly voice, his hand outstretched towards Beca’s Dad, while the man looked somewhat confused as to why the stranger was so keen, “Jerry Beale. I’m Chloe’s Dad.”

Chloe cringed as she watched the two men shake hands.

“Cal…” Mr Mitchell said cautiously, “I’m Beca’s Dad.”

“Ha!” Jerry said with a broad smile, clapping the man on the back which seemed to make Cal jump. Beca’s Dad clearly couldn’t see why Jerry was being so chummy. “Look at this. You and I finally meeting!”

Jerry was evidently thrilled to be meeting Beca’s parents. Beca’s parents were evidently confused by the enthusiasm of Jerry. And both Beca and Chloe were evidently terrified about what would happen next.

“How’s that?” Cal asked curiously.

Fortunately Jerry hadn’t heard what the man had said, having motioned to his wife instead, “This is Chloe’s Mom, my wife, Sue.”

Sue Beale gave a little nod, her smile beaming as broadly as her husband’s, clearly as thrilled to be meeting Beca’s parents as he was.

“This is Sheila…” Cal said slowly, still trying to work out if The Beale’s were really just very enthusiastic people or if there was a reason why they were acting this way specifically towards them, “My wife, Beca’s Step-Mom.” And it was Sheila’s turn to give a little nod, her expression matching that of her husband’s. The Mitchell’s were renowned for being quite reserved until they got to know people properly. Right now, they DIDN’T know The Beale’s.

Chloe was holding her breath without realising, looking from her parents to Beca’s parents and back again. She looked to Beca who had an expression on her face as though she wanted to curl up into a little ball and die. Anything would be easier than having her father find out about her dating another woman.

“So Sheila, Jerry and I were talking on the drive up here and we thought it’d be nice if the six of us all went to dinner together while we’re here in New York?” Sue said kindly to Sheila, who furrowed her brow slightly while she looked at her husband.

Chloe wanted the ground to eat her up. If she’d have bet on anyone putting their foot in it and accidentally telling The Mitchell’s that Chloe and Beca were dating, she would’ve bet on her father doing it, not her mother!

“The six of us?” Sheila asked.

“Yes, me and Jerry, you and Cal, Chloe and Beca.” Sue said as she counted the names out on her fingers as she said them.

“Oh…”

“Well we ARE all practically family now!” Jerry bellowed with a chuckle, clapping Cal Mitchell on the back again, and Chloe brought a hand to her face as she groaned. There it was. She would’ve won some money had she actually bet on it. Because her Dad was on the cusp of revealing all.

“I’m sorry, have I missed something?” Cal asked Jerry with a confused expression.

“With our daughter’s dating each other it sort of makes us family, right?” Jerry said with another loud chuckle, nudging Cal with his elbow and giving his daughter a wink. But Chloe’s stomach flipped as she looked quickly from her father’s beaming face to her girlfriend who had thrown her face into her hands.

“They’re…what?” Cal Mitchell asked in shock, looking immediately at his own daughter who was peering at him from beyond her fingers.

“Ah…did…was I not supposed to say anything?” Jerry asked in a slightly quieter tone, the smile having dropped from his face.

“Not really, Daddy…” Chloe replied quietly with a gentle shake of the head. She looked nervously at her girlfriend’s father who was looking from Beca to Chloe and back again as though trying to get his head around this announcement.

“Beca is this…true?” Cal Mitchell asked his daughter seriously, and Beca brought her hands to her side with a sigh.

“Yeeeeaah…Yes…Yes it’s true…I’m dating Chloe…Me and Chloe are dating.”

And a hushed silence fell over the six adults. Mr Mitchell trying to understand the information he’d just been given. The others waiting with baited breath for his reaction.

“Alright then.” Cal said finally and Chloe thought she was going to be sick her stomach had raced so fast during the time they’d been waiting for his response. She was shocked at how calm the man seemed as he raised his eyebrows at his daughter’s reaction. Because Beca had simply spluttered out a loud “What?!”

“Alright then. You’re dating Chloe. She’s dating you. It makes sense.”

“You’re not mad?” Beca asked as a smile began to creep onto her face.

“It’s your life Beca. I can’t dictate to you how to live it. Lord knows I’ve tried in the past, but I know it’s not right to. So if this is who you are, if this is the direction you’re wanting your life to go in, if dating Chloe makes you happy, then alright.”

Chloe could feel tears welling up in her eyes, the relief so overwhelming. But clearly not as overwhelming for her as it was for her girlfriend who suddenly dove forward and grabbed her father around the waist, hugging him tight.

“Thank you.” Beca said with a loud exhale, and her father simply patted her on the back with a smile. Beca stepped away from Cal, but went to stand beside Chloe instead. Both sets of parents smiled as they watched their respective daughter’s entwine hands, looking at each other adoringly.

“Well come on then. Looks like we’ve got a big family dinner to go to.” Cal said cheerily, and Jerry let out a loud ‘Ha!’ of joy, clapping Mr Mitchell on the back for a third time. This time Cal didn’t flinch, and instead smiled.

And as Chloe and Beca made their way out of the dressing room, their father’s chatting to one another, their mother’s chatting to one another, Chloe squeezed her girlfriend’s hand excitably. And Beca pulled them to a halt, turning to face the redhead.

Chloe expected Beca to say something. But the brunette didn’t, and instead grinned at her, then pulled her in for a deep kiss.


	15. Bechloe - 'Diamond'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final night of the Bellas' retreat and Beca revisits Chloe's "experiment" comment..

“So Aubrey, you said this jacuzzi is reserved for Diamond Members only?” Chloe asked as she sunk her waist below the warm bubbling water and let out a sigh of relief.

“Yep” Aubrey said brightly.

It had been a long two days at Aubrey’s retreat - sleeping on the ground in a large tent overnight and enduring death defying team building trust exercises during the daytime had taken its toll on Chloe’s body. And she could tell from the relieved expressions on her all her Bellas faces that they too had been feeling the same and were happy to FINALLY be given the chance to relax in the spa facilities that the retreat also offered.

The Bellas had finally ‘found their sound’ around the campfire a couple of hours ago and Aubrey was now rewarding them by allowing them to use the most exclusive section of the retreat she owned - normally reserved for ‘Diamond Members’ - often her most wealthy clients. They had all showered and begun drinking in celebration of their final night at the retreat. The key feature of this exclusive section was the large jacuzzi that boasted easily fitting up to eight people in it, sat on a private decked area, surrounded by trees, and just behind the large log cabin that the Bellas were allowed to sleep in overnight.

So far there were nine Bellas in the jacuzzi, with Chloe joining them making it ten. She waded her way over to a space between two of her smallest friends - Beca and Flo - settling down before Fat Amy, who was currently stood outside the jacuzzi, walked around the Bellas, topping up any drinks that were half empty, handing beers to the beer drinkers, and finally a round of shots. Chloe took a swig of her rosé, following Fat Amy with her eyes as the large young woman made her way to the steps of the jacuzzi and began making her way up them.

“Make some room aca-wenches” Amy said with a slur as she muscled her way into the jacuzzi, shifting Aubrey across, who shifted into Emily, who shifted into Beca, who shifted into Chloe etc but the redhead didn’t notice the rest of the domino effect of Fat Amy joining them.

Because squeezing together to make room for Amy meant that Beca squished up against Chloe. And the redhead couldn’t work out if it was the alcohol in her system or the Heat of the jacuzzi or her exhaustion from the past couple of days at this retreat, but she felt herself getting flustered at the contact of her co-captain. The contact of the bare skin of her left thigh against her right. Her her left arm against her right arm. She looked around, hoping that nobody noticed. But they hadn’t.

“Cheers!” Amy called out, holding up her shot glass, and the Bellas joined her singing out “Cheeeeeers!” then they all necked back their respective shots.

Chloe winced as the liquor burned the back of her throat and she heard Beca let out a grimace which made her giggle. Giggle loudly. And Chloe kept giggling and she couldn’t work out why. Then suddenly she felt the affects of whatever liquor Fat Amy had just given them. Her head swam a little, and she found herself beaming at Beca beside her while the petite brunette beamed back at her, evidently the liquor affecting her too.

Over the next thirty minutes the Bellas chatted and laughed and reminisced about the years they’d all had together - telling stories of the pickles they’d got themselves into. And Chloe had laughed while sipping her wine.

It hadn’t passed her by that Beca now had her arms lolling out across the edge of the jacuzzi, her beer in her right hand, her left hand tracing small circles along the top of Chloe’s back, just where her bikini top tied up. And thanks to the alcohol in her system Chloe had found herself leaning closer against Beca, if it were possible, such was the lack of space any of the Bellas had in the luxurious jacuzzi. She’d ducked her right hand under the water and it now rested on Beca’s left thigh. If Beca had flinched at the touch then Chloe hadn’t noticed. But because Beca continued glossing her fingertips around the back of Chloe’s neck, the redhead presumed she was okay with the move that would be considered too bold had they not been drinking.

After a while Beca stopped the motion, then ever so coolly brought her hands down from the edge of the jacuzzi and down in front of her. The brunette took a long swig from her beer bottle whilst also ducking her own arm under the water, her left hand laying to rest on Chloe’s right thigh.

Thanks to the bubbles from the jacuzzi the Bellas MAY not have noticed that their two Captains were now caressing one another’s bare thighs. And the caressing continues over the course of the next hour. Chloe gently swept her right hand up and down Beca’s left thigh. Beca gently swept her left hand up and down Chloe’s right thigh.

As the alcohol continued to flow - Fat Amy having topped up their drinks again at some point and handed out yet another round of shots which had quickly been thrown back by the Bellas - Beca got more sloppy and daring with her hand, drifting it lower so her fingertips glazed Chloe’s inner thigh. And Chloe reciprocated. Neither women flinched though, the alcohol diminishing any anxieties or embarrassment they may have had had they been sober.

At some point between then, and a couple of hours later (Chloe couldn’t remember when or how) the Bellas had left to go into the log cabin. Music could be heard thumping from within the building. But Beca and Chloe remained in the jacuzzi. They had taken their hands back and Chloe had now turned to face Beca, her right hand propping her head up as she sipped some more of her wine. Beca was staring at her with a sloppy grin, swigging intermittently from her beer bottle.

“So you were saying about not doing enough experimenting in college.” Beca blurted out and Chloe found herself sliding her face into the hand that was propping her head up, letting out a groan of embarrassment which had Beca laughing out loud.

“I dunno.” Chloe said with a drunken giggle, then turned back to her co-captain. Her friend. Her BEST friend. The woman she’d been in love with from the moment she’d first met her three and a half years ago. “I’ve never made out with a girl, if you’re about to ask what I’d meant.”

Beca reached behind her and placed her beer bottle on the edge of the jacuzzi, “Well we can’t have that” the woman said confidently, turning back to Chloe with a grin, and the redhead felt her heart begin to race as Beca reached out.

The petite woman wrapped her hand around Chloe’s that was holding what remained of her rosé, and pulled the redhead towards her. The alcohol in Chloe’s system meant she allowed herself to be guided and before either women knew what was happening, Beca had dragged Chloe across to straddle her lap.

Chloe was frozen, stunned in her drunken state that everything that she had desired over the past few years was finally coming true. She felt Beca bring her hands to her face, cupping the redhead’s cheeks, and gently pulling her face down. Their mouths met and Chloe let out a long sigh she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in as she allowed Beca to draw her into a deep kiss.

The bubbles still hammered around their lower bodies, stimulating them both. Urging them to intensify their kiss. Beca had now drawn her hands down from Chloe’s cheeks and ducked them under the water to grab hold of the redhead’s ass. Chloe had brought her hands to Beca’s hair, tangling her fingers in her long wet locks.

Their tongues rolled, the sound of the music thudding behind them and the jacuzzi around them drowning out the sound of their loud sloppy kissing. Being drunk had its advantages, as the two friends gripped and clawed at one another, desperately pulling each other in. Years of sexual tension and denial from both parties meant that this was no ordinary make out session. This MEANT something.

And whether they would remember it in the morning neither knew. Just like it was unlikely they’d remember Fat Amy staggering over to the jacuzzi to find her bottle of liquor that she’d left out there. Or Aubrey swaying out to turn some of the lights out to preserve energy, telling them to turn the jacuzzi off when they were ready.

Nobody was surprised to see the co-Captains in a passionate embrace. Because it was no secret Chloe had digged Beca for a long time now. And unbeknownst to Chloe, it was also no secret that Beca had digged Chloe for a long time too.


	16. Bechloe - 'Fall'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gives Chloe a keepsake from her freshman year...

Chloe Beale strode down the stone steps outside the Literature Department on campus, her long red hair bouncing with each step she took, as she walked away from her final lecture of the day. The weather was beginning to dip in temperature now the year was well into Fall, but the sun still shone strongly.

She made her way along the quad, eager to get home to the Bellas house that she and Aubrey rattled about in to get ready for rehearsals. It was their senior year and last year they HAD been the youngest members of The Barden Bellas, until the senior members graduated over summer. Now they were the eldest, and had just recruited a new bunch of freshmen to help take them through to the finals of the ICCA’s.

Chloe was a firm believer that while the freshmen they’d recruited were good, none of them compared to the talent that was Beca Mitchell. The Bella that she’d proudly recruited herself. The Bella she was actually crushing on. Badly.

Like, all her thoughts were of Beca. Most of her conversations were about Beca. And she found herself looking at Beca whenever possible. And in Chloe’s heart of hearts she knew that there was no chance in hell Beca was ever going to reciprocate those feelings.

So in the few weeks since ‘acapella hood night’ Chloe had been happy to go about her life as usual, save for all her thoughts being on Beca, and continue reassuring Aubrey that they were going to be 'aca-awesome’.

Chloe stopped in her tracks, a smile growing on her face as her bright blue eyes caught the figure of a petite brunette that she was gradually becoming familiar with. She checked her watch. She had about twenty minutes to spare. Twenty minutes well spent if it meant she could spend it with the girl who currently sat in the quad, leant back against a tree, her laptop on her thighs, her headphones over her ears.

The redhead felt butterflies begin to scatter around her stomach as she approached Beca - a reaction her body normally made when she was eagerly anticipating the moment she would be reunited with the freshman. As she arrived at Beca’s side, she reached down and pulled the headphones off the young woman’s head with a cheeky giggle.

Beca’s reaction was as expected. She threw her hands up in a karate-chop motion, swearing loudly followed by a “What the hell?!”

As Beca looked up at Chloe furiously the redhead bit her bottom lip before letting out a sweet “oops!”. If it had been anybody else, Beca Mitchell would’ve yelled, packed her things up, and stormed off. But her expression changed from one that was angry to one that was simply unimpressed, and she simply muttered a “hmm” before returning her focus on her laptop, frantically saving all her mixes.

Chloe plopped herself down on the patch of grass beside Beca, nudging the brunette with her elbow. She didn’t care what the woman had said to her multiple times over the past few weeks, Chloe wasn’t one to keep her physical distance from someone just because they said they found it awkward. Besides, Chloe had a plan to work on Beca: by the time the senior graduated at the end of the school year she would be receiving hugs from the freshman left-right-and-centre.

“Looking forward to tonight’s rehearsal?” Chloe asked enthusiastically and Beca snorted.

“With the first hour being cardio? Not likely!” The freshman grumbled. But Chloe merely giggled, nudging her again.

“Oh come ooooon. You get to spend two hours with me-ee?” She said optimistically, her heart skipping a beat momentarily as a pair of dark blue eyes met hers and to her delight Beca tried to suppress a grin.

“Gee, great.” The younger woman said sarcastically, and Chloe rolled her eyes which elicited a chuckle from Beca, “I’m kidding. I like rehearsals with you…” Chloe’s bright blue eyes widened and flashed across Beca’s face, noticing the way her new friend’s cheeks flushed, Beca’s smile dropping slightly as she realised what she’d said, “I mean…uh…it doesn’t matter…”

And as Beca quickly looked back down at her laptop, grimacing slightly at how uncool she was sounding, Chloe reached out and placed the palm of her hand on the back of Beca’s hand, giving it a little reassuring squeeze.

“Hey…” the redhead whispered, her voice a little more serious, and Beca must’ve noted it because she turned to look back at her, “…I like rehearsals with you too.”

Chloe and Beca smiled at one another, but the moment was short-lived when Jesse approached them, “Bellaaaaas!” He sang out at them, and Chloe immediately retracted her hand, clearing her throat nervously. Because it was no secret among the Bellas and among the Trebles that Jesse Swanson had a thing for Beca Mitchell.

The young man took a perch the other side of Beca, slinging his rucksack on the ground beside Beca’s, and grinning at them both. Chloe didn’t notice Beca’s exhale of frustration as Jesse exclaimed how perfect the weather was today - as though it was from a movie. She was too busy fiddling with a large brown leaf that had fallen into her lap.

Chloe glanced at her watch. Well there went her chance of a full twenty minutes alone with Beca. She let out a little sigh and smiled at the two beside her.

“Well I’d better go. Aubrey will be stressing about what cardio routine to do…Uh…don’t tell her I said that!” Chloe said, having noticed the bemused grins on Beca and Jesse’s faces. She watched Jesse dive into his bag, chatting away about a movie he’d seen last night, and saw Beca roll her eyes at her.

Chloe simply gave her friend a wink with a warm smile, handed her the leaf she’d held in her right hand, and stood up.

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours Becs?”

“Uh…yeah…” Beca said, looking up from Chloe’s leaf she’d been frowning at in her left hand, and gave the woman a curt nod to back up her reply. Then Chloe Beale walked away, trying hard not to be affected by Jesse’s sudden appearance. He was a Treble. There was no way anything would happen between him and Beca.

-

Just over three and a half years later and Beca and Chloe were the best of friends. They were co-captains of The Barden Bellas. Chloe had failed her Russian Lit finals every year since Beca’s freshman year. She’d insisted to herself it wasn’t because she wanted to stay close to Beca and make the most of the time she got to spend with the brunette as co-captains, and address the crazy crush she still had on the woman.

But it was entirely all of those things.

She’d tried hard over the years to knock down Beca’s emotional walls. The younger woman wasn’t exactly the initiator of hugs like Chloe had hoped by now, but she no longer flinched or stiffened up when the redhead wrapped her arms around her. Which was as often as possible.

Jesse was also no longer 'a problem’. Though in all fairness to the guy, he’d been really good for Beca. By the end of their freshman year Jesse and Beca had begun dating and had kept dating until mid-way through their senior year. And from the end of Beca’s freshman year through to mid-way through her senior year Chloe had been absolutely and utterly in love with her. Besotted. Feelings that simply grew as every day passed. Feelings that made her burst into tears overnight because she knew Beca would never be hers.

Unrequited love was the worst kind of love to be in, but Chloe had told herself that it was the greatest sign of strength that she could keep going about her day-to-day life alongside Beca, despite her feelings towards her. Feelings that Beca absolutely did not reciprocate.

The final week left in the Barden sorority house was a sad one for all The Bellas. It was the end of an era, particularly for the eldest member of the collegiate acapella group. She’d lived in that house for six years. She’d known her housemates for four years. And she was pretty sure she’d been in love with Beca for four years too. This week was their final week together. And Chloe took every opportunity possible sit with Beca. Because once Friday came, she honestly didn’t know when she’d see Beca again.

“So…I got you something…”

Chloe looked up from the magazine she was reading at the kitchen table, furrowing her brow in curiosity at Beca’s words. The brunette had been sat beside her, scrolling through her laptop, but now held something in her hands.

Chloe took the small white envelope that Beca held out to her and she smiled softly as she read her name that her best friend had scribbled on the front.

“Now it’s…well it’s nothing fancy…actually it’s pretty dumb…”

Chloe began opening the envelope as Beca continued talking nervously. Chloe wasn’t nervous though. She was excited.

“…but I wanted…I needed you to have it…and um…to read this card because…”

Chloe pulled the card out of the envelope and paused. It was homemade. At least, it looked homemade.

“…well what I’ve written is things that’ve been…um…they’ve been on my mind…for a long long time.”

Chloe peered at the leaf on the front of the card. It was brown. And flat. And glued with utmost precision.

“Do you recognise it?” She heard Beca ask tentatively and Chloe shook her head gently, “oh…um…it’s a leaf you gave me a few years back. When I was in freshman year?”

Chloe quickly looked up at Beca, and saw how embarrassed the woman had become. But Chloe didn’t care. Her hands began trembling slightly as she looked back down at the card again. At something so precious and thoughtful. Something that was so far from something she thought Beca would ever do for her. But she HAD done it.

“It’s dumb. It’s so so dumb. Ugh and now I feel like an idiot…” Beca said, leaning her elbow on the table and placing her face in her palm, scrunching her face up. But Chloe felt tears prickling her eyes. Did this mean what she thought it meant?

She opened the card in haste, and to her surprise saw both sides of the card written on in Beca’s signature scrappy handwriting. But she knew Beca well enough to know how to read her handwriting. She got to the end and let out a huge exhale.

Tears had begun falling down Chloe’s cheeks and she looked up at her best friend who was now biting her bottom lip nervously. But Chloe smiled, letting out a wet giggle.

“So…what do you think? Should we give it a go?” Beca asked quietly, and Chloe burst into tears, her smile growing wider as she nodded and flung herself into her best friend’s arms.

Their tender first kiss was drenched in the redhead’s tears as Chloe mumbled “yes” over and over again between each kiss. And Beca smiled, her own tears joining Chloe’s.

Because the final words at the end of the card had read: “So, Chloe Beale, will you be my girlfriend?”


	17. Bechloe - 'Rain' (The Notebook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from 'The Notebook' (2004)   
> *warning - it's angsty :( *

Beca and Chloe slowly reached the gate of Beca’s mansion, having just returned from a long walk and catch-up. That morning had been the first time they’d seen each other in years. It had been a shock. It had broken Beca’s heart to find out that Chloe was engaged. Due to get married in a couple of months actually. And it had broken Chloe’s heart to have seen Beca in the flesh in the first place.

All of a sudden, what had started out as a couple of drops of rain turned into a torrential downpour and Chloe let out a small squeal. It was still a fair distance to get to Beca’s house, and so the two women strode down the long path, getting more soaked by the minute.

Suddenly Chloe couldn’t take the curiosity any longer, so stopped in her tracks. She had a question that had been eating away at her for years. It took Beca a moment to realise she’d stopped and when she did she turned on the spot, furrowing her brow as she continued to get soaked.

“Why didn’t you write me?” Chloe asked loudly, trying to be heard over the heavy rain, “Why?” And she watched as Beca hesitated. But Chloe continued. Because Beca needed to understand, “It wasn’t over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it’s too late.” It WAS too late. She was getting married to Tom. The man who she had fallen for a few years ago. At least, she thought she had. But seeing Beca again, in the flesh, brought back so many old feelings she’d tried hard to squish down.

“I wrote you 365 emails.” Beca called out to the redhead. Because that had been what she’d promised. She’d promised, when they’d parted ways seven years ago, that she would write to Chloe all the time. Not through text, that really wasn’t her style and her record of losing phones was diabolical, but emails she could do really well. The thing was, Chloe had never responded to any of them. And it had killed Beca, “I wrote you every day for a year.”

Chloe froze, unable to move despite how soaked she was. Her clothing stuck to her skin. But she didn’t care. “You wrote me?” She said quietly, but with just enough volume for Beca to hear, as the brunette slowly walked towards her, nodding.

“Yeah.” Beca said as she stopped before the redhead, her chest heaving as she breathed quickly, “It wasn’t over. It still isn’t over.”

And Beca dove forward, bring her hands to the back of Chloe’s head and pulling her into a deep kiss. A kiss that was both rough and tender in one go, made sensual thanks to the heavy rain that fell on them.

–

An hour later and Chloe took several deep breaths as she laid on her back on Beca’s bed. The brunette rolled to lay beside her, a lazy smile on her face. Chloe let out a heavy sigh, beaming at the woman with her,

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” The redhead said with a small giggle, “All this time that’s what I’ve been missing?” She heard Beca let out a chuckle but Chloe was already too busy getting to her knees to straddle Beca’s waist, “Let’s do it again.”

–

The next morning the sun was shining brightly and Beca was sat out on on a long bench on the front porch of her mansion home. She was happier than she’d ever felt before, over the moon that she was reunited with the woman she’d been in love with for over seven years.

Chloe stepped out onto the front porch, her phone in her hand, twiddling it between her fingers.

“Interesting morning?” Beca asked, taking a slight jab at how long Chloe had been asleep for.

“Yeah…” the redhead replied, sitting in the space on the bench beside Beca. She showed Beca the screen of her phone and Beca immediately grinned. Because on the screen it clearly showed that Chloe had all 365 emails that she’d missed all those years ago sat in her inbox.

“Huh…” Beca said, “see you got my emails..” And Chloe nodded in embarrassment. Beca simply chuckled, muttering a “Finally” which Chloe heard.

The redhead looked down at her phone nervously, twiddling the device between her fingers. She didn’t dare look up as she spoke quietly. She couldn’t face Beca’s reaction.

“So Tom’s here in town.”

“He’s here?” Beca asked.

“Yeah, at the hotel down the road. I saw he’d checked in on Facebook..

The two women fell silent. The news of Chloe’s fiancé’s arrival in the neighbourhood drew questions into the forefront of Beca’s brain. She was finally reunited with Chloe, but they weren’t in a relationship. They weren’t even really friends, not any more, thanks to so much time that had passed.

Beca cleared her throat, looking over at the redhead tentatively, “What are you gonna do Chlo?”

“I don’t know..” Chloe said in a quiet tone. Because she had absolutely NO idea. She had just spent the most perfect twelve hours of her life with the woman sat beside her. But less than two miles away was her fiancé, sat in the hotel she’d recommended to him, waiting for her response to his latest text where he’d asked if she wanted to meet him for brunch. She jumped at Beca’s change in tone.

“We’re back to that?” Beca asked, a dark look looming over her face, “Are we back there?” One of the reasons Beca and Chloe had fought so much back in the day had been down to their lack of communication and Chloe’s inability to make a decision. She was always torn between what she actually wanted and what her family wanted for her. Beca wanted to grab the redhead by the shoulders and shake her to get her to open her eyes properly to the fact that they were in love. “What about the past twelve hours? They happened you know.”

“I know that they happened,” Chloe said quietly, sad that Beca was becoming moody, “and they were wonderful”. And while she was being honest when she said how wonderful the time they had spent together was, she still couldn’t shake the guilt she had that she’d cheated on Tom, “But they were also very irresponsible.” She added tentatively.

To her dismay Beca immediately stood up, angrily, and took a couple of paces to the edge of the decking to look out at the front lawn. This was the problem with Beca. She struggled to explain how she was feeling when she was frustrated. And Chloe had only one way of trying to get herself heard when Beca got like this. She had to explain, “I have a fiancé waiting for me at a hotel who’s gonna be crushed when he finds out what I did!”

“So you have sex with me, and then you go back to your husband?” Beca screeched out as she turned on the spot to face a stubborn looking Chloe, “Was that your plan?” the brunette shouted, “Was that a test that I didn’t pass?”

Chloe stood up quickly to try to retain some form of power over this conversation that was fast turning into an argument, “No! I made a promise to a man. He gave me a ring and I gave him my word.”

“Yeah well your word’s a bit shot to hell now, dontcha think?” Beca snapped, bringing her hand to her hair and pushing it back from her face slightly in frustration.

“I don’t know-” Chloe began quietly, her volume increasing as she saw Beca roll her eyes, “I don’t know. I’ll find out when I talk to him.”

Beca shook her head in disbelief, “This is not about keeping your promise, and its not about following your heart. It’s about security.”

Chloe folded her arms defensively, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Society!”  
  
“What are you talki-”

“He’s a dude!” Beca yelled, pointing out to the garden but in the general direction where Tom’s hotel might be, “You’re gonna stay with him because he’d a dude and it’s what society expects!”

Chloe pointed a finger at the woman before her, her blood boiling, “Now I hate you, you smug bitch!” she yelled.

“Well I hate you. If you leave here, I hate you.”

“Wha-haven’t you been paying attention to anything thats been happening these past few days?” Chloe was SO angry at that moment, and she toyed with the idea of walking off.

“I guess not, I guess I must have misread all those signals.” Beca said, throwing her hands up in an 'I give up’ kind of way.

“Yeah I guess you did.” Chloe said furiously, and she turned around, beginning to walk away from Beca and away from the house. She needed to get to her car. She needed to get to Tom. She needed reassurance that her decision to walk away from Beca right now was a good one. The right one.

“You’re bored!” Beca called out to Chloe accusingly, and she began to follow the redhead. Because she hadn’t finished yet. “You’re bored and you know it. You wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t something missing.”

Chloe turned around and began walking backwards instead, yelling, “You arrogant bitch!” before turning back around and pacing over to her car.

“Would you just stay with me?” She heard Beca ask rather aggressively, and Chloe stopped at her car.

“Stay with you?” Chloe exclaimed, “What for? Look at us, we’re already fighting!” If this is how it was going to be with Beca then Chloe didn’t want it. But to Beca, it didn’t matter how anything was going to be, so long as it was with Chloe.

“Well that’s what we do!” Beca exclaimed, stopping just before Chloe, “We fight! You tell me when I’m being an arrogant bitch, and I tell you when you’re being a pain in the ass!” Beca began making her way to Chloe’s driver-side door and leant against it to prevent her from leaving just yet, “Which you are, 99% of the time. I’m not afraid to hurt your feelings. They have like a two-second rebound rate and your back doing the next pain in the ass thing.”

Beca had to admit she hadn’t meant to quite go off on one like she had, but despite having tears in her eyes, Chloe continued talking sharply at her, “So what?” the redhead asked and they fell silent for a couple of moments. Their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breath.

“So it’s not gonna be easy.” Beca said with a shrug, annoyed that she was having to explain this to Chloe. To explain the obvious. “It’s gonna be really hard, and we’re gonna have to work at this every day but I wanna do that because I want you!” Chloe froze, her heart swelling slightly despite her anger as Beca continued in a slightly softer voice than she had been using, “I want all of you, forever. You and me, every day.” Chloe didn’t really know what to say, but she cleared her throat anyway to prepare for another exchange of words. Beca, however, wasn’t finished.

“Will you do something for me? Please? Will you just picture your life for me, 30 years from now, 40 years from now? Whats it look like? If it’s with that guy then go. Go!” Beca pointed at the distance beside them again, as if pointing at Tom, and Chloe took a deep breath. Because she hated seeing those tears in Beca’s eyes.

“I lost you once, I think I could do it again. If I thought it’s what you really wanted.” Beca said quietly, shaking her head slightly. And Chloe considered for a moment that perhaps Beca was calling some sort of truce. A sad truce. But a truce nonetheless. The peace around them didn’t last for long though. “But don’t you take the easy way out.” Beca said in a threatening tone and Chloe furrowed her brow.

“What easy way? There is no easy way! No matter what I do, somebody gets hurt!” Chloe exclaimed, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Because she hated hurting people. And she loved both her fiancé and this woman. Choosing one would mean hurting the other.

Beca took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn’t bare to see Chloe so upset, but she had to know something. So with a sigh she opened her eyes again and took Chloe’s hand, her voice far softer, “Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want, what society wants. What do you want?” Beca watched as Chloe shook her head gently, “What do you want?” She repeated but Chloe exhaled loudly and shook her head slightly,

“It’s not that simple-” the redhead said and Beca immediately dropped Chloe’s hand, the frustration in her voice evident,

“What do you want?” No answer and Beca could feel her anger bubbling to the surface, “Goddammit, what do you want?!”

Chloe stood her ground, refusing to answer the petite woman. She didn’t know what she wanted and she didn’t want to just give Beca a quick answer in the Heat of the moment - especially as Beca had this incredible gift of remembering her every word.

So with a quiet voice, Chloe looked into Beca’s dark blue eyes, “…I have to go.”

And there was a pause as Beca evaluated the outcomes of her potential next action. Either she remained stood where she was and be accused of essentially holding Chloe against her will. Which was tempting because she didn’t want to let her go. But as Beca looked into those bright blue eyes she knew in her heart of hearts that she had to.

So with a growl of frustration Beca stepped away from the car, bringing her hands to her head to push back her long brown hair. And Chloe dove into her car, tears streaming down her cheeks once again, as she started the engine of the vehicle, and drove off. Away from Beca. Towards Tom.


	18. Bechloe - 'Rain'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is fuming when her wife borrows her umbrella but doesn't return it to her handbag...

“Rebecca Mitchell you call me as  _soon_  as you get this message,  **do**   **you understand**??” Chloe Mitchell growled angrily into her phone, before quickly ending the call and stuffing her phone into the pocket of her jacket. Her  _soaked_  jacket.

The redhead strode down the road, fuming as she hugged her handbag close to her body, trying to reduce the risk of it getting too wet in this heavy downpour. So she’d needed to attend this meeting and figured “hey it’s only a few blocks away, thirty minutes tops, I may as well walk it. It’ll be good for me!”

And she had. She’d walked there. No problems. But on the walk back she realised that during that meeting the clouds must have rolled in.

Bam! No sooner had one rain drop fallen, Chloe looked up ahead of her to see a sheet of rain suddenly begin approaching her. She’d dived a hand into her bag, rooting around for the pocket umbrella she normally had in there just in case. But nothing. And within seconds Chloe looked like a drowned rat.

That’s when she’d got angry. Because this  _wasn’t_  the first time her umbrella had 'gone missing’. This wasn’t the first time her wife had borrowed her umbrella without telling her. So Chloe had pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, her anger increasing as her fingers slipped on the device thanks to the rain, and she called Beca.

* * *

Beca sat cross legged on the floor of the large home she and her wife owned. It was a very rare day off for the DJ, who worked at the music studio in the city. She’d worked hard this past decade since graduation, and as such had achieved success and promotions and had been able to provide so much for herself and Chloe.

She’d also been able to provide so much for their four year old twin daughters, who currently sat cross legged on the floor with her. The three Mitchell’s each held several pieces of Lego, trying to piece them together while they chatted away.

“Wow Lexi that’s really good!” Beca said, impressed as the older of the two little girls held her Lego conception up at her Mama.

“It’s a space ship!” Lexi exclaimed excitably. Her twin sister sat up, holding her own model up at her Mama.

“Mama I’ve built a fire truck!” Sofia squeaked, and Beca grinned.

“Good job Sofia!” And the mother held her own Lego model up at her daughter’s, having had no expectation for her own creation, “Um…mine’s a puppy?” She said unconvincingly, which made her daughters giggle loudly.

“Mama that’s not a puppy!!” Lexi laughed.

“It’s not?” Beca teased with a broad smile.

“Nooooooo!” Sofia exclaimed with a laugh as infectious as her twin sisters.

“Well what is it then?” Beca asked, furrowing her brow with a grin as she inspected the compiled Lego in her left hand.

“Ummmmm..” Lexi began, looking at her twin sister, then back at the model while her mother looked at her patiently awaiting her answer, “Actually it  _is_  a puppy.” The four year old concluded.

“Yes. A puppy. A cute little puppy!” Sofia agreed in a sweet voice.

“Alright kids” Beca said with a chuckle, placing it down on the floor and mocking some barking noises.

She’d been terrified at the idea of becoming a mother. She didn’t know what to do with babies. Heck she even didn’t know what to do with kids. But because she’d loved her wife she’d agreed when they’d spoken about it one day that it was the next natural route for them to go down. It had been a long process, but eventually Chloe had fallen pregnant with twins. Two little girls that looked so much like the beautiful redhead. And Beca adored them and their mother more than anything in the world.

“Mama can you take my picture with my fire truck?” Sofia asked, holding the model 'fire truck’ to her little cheek and striking a pose.

“Me too Mama! I want a photo with my space ship!” Lexi said, copying her sister’s pose.

Beca chuckled, “Alright alright, let me just…” she paused as she checked her pockets. No phone. “…fiiiiind…” she looked at the carpet around them but no sign of her phone, “…my phone…” she mumbled as she got up from the floor and checked around the room. Nope, nothing there. She sighed, freezing for a moment as she thought about where she had been before setting up the Lego in the lounge.

“Ah!” Beca said to herself as she strode through to the kitchen and as expected her phone lay by the fridge, where she’d been to make the kids a drink each earlier. She furrowed her brow as she noticed she’d missed a call from her wife ten minutes ago. She gulped, however, when she noticed Chloe had also left her a voicemail. That wasn’t normally a good sign…

Beca brought the phone to her ear and heard the distinct sound of Chloe’s voice, however the tone was angry, and Beca’s stomach dropped. It sounded like it was raining where Chloe was, which as far as she’d been aware was only a few blocks away.

Beca looked out of the window and saw just how heavily it was raining. She wasn’t entirely sure what Chloe could be angry with her about. Her wife had specifically told her she  _wouldn’t_ need a ride home from the meeting. Had that been a trick statement? Had Beca been expected to pick her up anyway? Had she failed the test? The brunette had even told her wife that it was due to rain, and Chloe had simply dashed out of the house saying something about being fine because she had her umbrella.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit  _shit!_ She’d taken Chloe’s umbrella out of her handbag yesterday as a 'just in case’ when she’d popped out to the grocery store for more chips last night. Except..Beca had forgotten to put it back.  _Fuck!_ Oh she was screwed. Chloe was going to be so pissed when she got home.

Beca looked at the clock that hung on the wall just as her daughter’s called her name from the lounge. 4.30pm. Chloe’s meeting ended half an hour ago. She’d be home any minute. Beca had to fix this. Who was she kidding? There was no fixing this!

“Mama where are you??” Lexi called out from the lounge and Beca threw her phone back on the kitchen surface beside the fridge.

“Uh…Mama’s just got to pop upstairs Pickles!” Beca called out to them as she dashed out of the kitchen and headed for the staircase, “But Mommy should be home any minute. So…” Beca began dashing up the stairs two at a time, “…make sure you give her some big cuddles when she gets home!” She advised them, knowing that that would hopefully stall Chloe for long enough while she tried to make things nice for her wife.

Beca dove into the large bathroom, swinging the hot water faucet on and putting the plug in the plug hole. She hastily grabbed for the nearest bubble bath bottle and glugged it into the hot water as it began to gather in the large bath. The brunette froze, staring in horror at the bottle of bubble bath she’d placed in there. She’d just poured  _kids_  bubble bath in her wife’s bath!

“Shhhhit!” Beca mumbled. But she didn’t have time to drain it. It’d have to do. Beca lunged at the kids toys lying on the edges of the bathtub, picking them up and chucking them in the nearest 'container’ - which happened to be the washing basket - and threw the bottle of kids bubble bath in there for good measure.

Beca scrambled out of the room, dashed down the little hallway, and down the stairs. She made her way quickly into the kitchen via the lounge.

“Alright babes?” Beca asked her daughter’s fleetingly, noticing they were now stood on the couch, leaning against the back of it, looking out of the window. Awaiting the imminent arrival of their mother. A thought that made Beca’s stomach churn because she knew just how in trouble she was.

“Yeah..” Sofia squeaked, “Mama it’s raining!”

“I know.” Beca grimaced at her daughter’s observation. She  _really_  knew it was raining. She also knew the consequences of that rain. And so she pulled open the cellar hatch and scurried down the stone steps, pulling a chilled bottle of rosé from one of the cool boxes, and dashing back up to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the kids little wooden steps that they stood on when they helped with the washing up, and dragged it to a nearby cupboard, stepping on it to give her more height as she pulled out one of Chloe’s favourite wine glasses.

“Here comes Mommy!” Lexi could be heard squeaking, and Beca knew she was running out of time. She sped into the lounge to see her daughter’s bouncing up and down on the couch. She also caught sight of her wife beginning to storm up the garden path. Chloe was soaked. And she looked furious.

Beca let out a loud yelp of pain as she stood on a Lego brick, but she continued to hop through to the entrance hall, desperate to run up the stairs before Chloe got through the door. “Let your mother in, kids!” she yelled over her shoulder as she ascended the staircase and dashed down the hall to the bathroom.

She lunged for the lighter in one of the cabinets and lit several candles in the room that had already been lying around. She could hear her daughter’s dashing into the entrance hall.

“Mommy!!” she heard her daughter’s exclaim excitably as the front door opened.

“Ew you’re all wet!” Lexi could be heard squealing from the entrance hall and Beca rolled her eyes as she poured Chloe a glass of rosé. Don’t poke the beast kid!

“Mommy, Mama told us to give you lots of cuddles when you got home but…you’re too soggy!” Sofia said unhelpfully and Beca grimaced. Their kids were being sweet. They were also unaware at the effects their words were probably having on the redhead that she could imagine was still fuming.

“She said that huh,” Chloe replied, confirming to Beca that she was very unimpressed. Because normally when her wife spoke to their daughter’s she used a light and sweet voice. But there had been nothing light and sweet about the tone she was using, “and where abouts is Mama right now?”

Beca bit her bottom lip as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. The bath water was still running. If the four year olds could just be total team players and keep Chloe stalled a little longer that’d be ideal…

“She ran upstairs just now” Lexi said innocently and Beca closed her eyes, scrunching her face up with a wince. Yeah she’d been an idiot to think that her kids had picked up the vibes that she’d wanted them to stall their mother.

Beca swallowed loudly as she heard her wife tell their daughter’s to keep playing in the lounge while she popped upstairs to get dress out of her wet clothes, and Chloe noticeably began stomping up the staircase in search of her wife.

“Beca!” Chloe called out to her wife, “Beca I  _know_  you’re up here somewhere!!” And Beca tentatively stepped out of the bathroom.

Her palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy. Eminem was on to something when he described what it was like to be feeling nervous about something. Beca took one look at the woman stood before her and felt her heart begin to race.

Chloe stood rigid. Her wet red hair was stuck to her head and face. Her soaked clothing dripped onto the carpet below her feet, starting a small puddle. Her hands were pulled into fists by her sides. Her once-perfected eyeliner and mascara had ran down her cheeks, and she appeared to be shivering. Beca felt one-part terrified, and one-part guilty.

“It’s raining.” Chloe said in an unimpressed voice.

Beca stayed quiet. She knew it was the best thing to do while her wife spoke out her anger. Let it all off her chest.

“And normally that wouldn’t matter…because I would have my umbrella.” Chloe raised her eyebrows, her voice low and angry. “But what happened when I looked in my bag to get my umbrella out Beca?” She asked rhetorically, and the brunette knew this was a rhetorical question. That she wasn’t expected to answer. That answering was a bad idea. “My  _umbrella_  wasn’t there!” Chloe took a step forward and Beca could tell her wife regretted it as her wet clothes squeaked, because she immediately stopped moving and remained in her rigid position, glaring at the DJ. “Because  _my wife_ took it out of my bag AGAIN and forgot to return it…AGAIN!”

Yeah, this hadn’t exactly been the first time Beca had borrowed Chloe’s umbrella and forgotten to return it only for Chloe to be caught in a light shower. However, this time it had been a heavy shower.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Beca said quickly, holding her hand up in surrender, but her wife was too angry to forgive her just now, and Beca knew it would take time.

“You will be!” Came the empty threat from Chloe.

“Look, I’ve run you a bath, poured you some wine…” Beca began, motioning to the bathroom and her wife stepped a few paces closer, peering into the room. Chloe still looked pissed off, but Beca had known the woman for fourteen years. She knew her 'tells’, and right now the redhead was already on the way to forgiving her wife. “…I’ll keep the kids downstairs. I’ll make dinner. You just…get yourself warmed up and relaxed and we’ll be downstairs when you’re ready.”

..

Almost an hour and a half later, Chloe crept downstairs. She was warmed up from the nice hot bath, her favourite wine, and the peace and quiet she’d been treated to for the first time in months. She was the one who took care of the twins at home during the daytime. It had been that way since they’d been born. Beca would have a rare day off during the week, like today, but the rest of the time she worked hard and came home in time for bath/storytime before the kids went to sleep.

Chloe was always so grateful to her wife whenever the woman came home to help double-team the bathtime/bedtime duties. Even after the long stressful day she would’ve had at work.

Chloe pattered through to the kitchen and smiled calmly at the sight of her daughter’s who were drawn up to the island in the middle of the kitchen, their backs to the doorway that Chloe stood at, chatting animatedly at their mother, her wife, who had her back turned to them as she used one of their little wooden steps to reach into one of the cupboards. She still couldn’t work out why Beca insisted they’d had such tall cupboards fitted.

“Is Mommy ready yet?” Lexi whined to her mother.

“For the millionth time Lex, your Mom needs some time to relax.” Beca said as she stepped down from the cupboard with plates in her left hand.

“I’ve got good cuddles? If I promise cuddles do you think Mommy would come downstairs?” Sofia asked sweetly, causing Beca to let out a soft giggle as she placed the plates on the side next to several take-out boxes which had food in them.

“You  _do_  have good cuddles Sof, you both do. And I’m sure Mommy will love those cuddles when she comes downstairs.”

Chloe cleared her throat as she stepped into the kitchen and she smiled as her daughter’s gasped while they turned in their seats. The redhead approached her daughter’s and the two little four year olds wrapped their arms around their mother’s waist, squeezing her tight as Chloe pulled them tighter to her with her arms around their little shoulders.

The woman, however, was busy looking over at her wife who was glancing at her sheepishly, unsure whether she was still in trouble or not. But Chloe gave her an affectionate smile and a reassuring wink. And Beca immediately took a deep breath.

“Right! Mommy’s here. You know what that means?” Beca said to their daughter’s and the little girls let go of their mother and squealed slightly in excitement.

“Dinneerrrrrr!” They both cheered with their arms in the air and Beca chuckled as she slid two little plates in front of her kids, and began throwing the take out boxes onto the kitchen island surface.

Chloe and Beca spent the next minute or two trying to strategically serve up the Chinese takeaway that Beca had ordered for the four of them. As Lexi and Sofia began chowing down on their food, Chloe slowly made her way around to her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist and Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck.

“Feeling a bit better?” Beca asked quietly.

“Feeling  _lots_  better.” Chloe said with a relaxed sigh, smiling softly at her wife, “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Well it was my fault in the first place so I’m not sure I deserve a thank you.” Beca offered, and all that Chloe relied with was an “mmm” before ducking down and placing a soft kiss on Beca’s lips.

“Eww!” Lexi and Sofia both squeaked out and the two women parted their mouths with grins. Chloe watched Beca as her wife turned her head towards their daughter’s and waved them away.

“Oh  _relax_  it’s just a kiss you little weirdos.” The brunette said, and Chloe turned her head to look at the mini versions of herself, their red hair already boasting some signs that they’d accidentally been dipped in their dinner.

“You know our kids can’t live off takeout whenever you’re in charge of dinner right?” Chloe said seriously, and she felt Beca shrug.

“Good job I’m not always in charge of dinner then huh.”

And Chloe smiled, rolling her eyes slightly as she and Beca parted, taking their respective plates and began to serve themselves some dinner. Because for the times she got frustrated with Beca, for the times they bickered or argued, there were far more times that they were happy, and affectionate, and giggly. And that was what made being married to Rebecca Mitchell oh-so worth it.


	19. Staubrey - 'Christmas'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey avoids the acapella Christmas party to avoid that annoying freshman Beca, but Stacie comes to find her...

Senior Aubrey Posen stared at the long mirror in the bedroom of the large sorority house she shared with her best friend and co-captain Chloe Beale, and let out a heavy disappointed sigh. She hated herself. Every little scrap about her. Her looks. Her attitude. Her failure to succeed. Everything.

Her final year at Barden University was not turning out as well as she’d hoped. In September when she’d begun the great task of finding a bunch of amazing singers with bikini-ready bodies to replace the senior Bellas that had all graduated over the summer, she had been filled with hope and above all things, determination.

Chloe had been her rock throughout college so far. The two who had immediately bonded because they were the only two new Bellas in their freshman year to survive the strict ‘No sexual relations with a Treble Maker’ rule the morning after their first ‘hood night party’. A rule that Aubrey had stoically stuck by over each year, despite her secret affection for one of the Trebles. Because above all things her loyalty to The Bellas was paramount. Without them she would be nothing.

Chloe had also stuck fast to the rule, but it hadn’t stopped her leading them on, breaking their hearts in the final moments. Something she had always seemed to find quite amusing. This year however, their final year at Barden, Aubrey had been handed the reins of The Barden Bellas, with Chloe offering to be her co-captain as support. And while Chloe still remained to be her best friend, and come up with many many ideas on how to get to the finals of the ICCA’s again (to finish what they started last year), all of her ideas had revolved around Beca.

Beca Mitchell. That shit-stain. That girl who was going to ruin The Bellas name if Aubrey loosened the reins and allowed Chloe to make some suggestions. Because at the end of the day Aubrey saw it. Hell, she had a feeling that all of The Bellas saw it except that moody alt girl, Mitchell.

Chloe had a MASSIVE toner for Beca. There was no other explanation for why her bright, bubbly, positive best friend could possibly suggest Beca - the grumpy, stubborn, indie girl - as a way in which to make them better. Chloe had fallen hard. And as such, she had skipped out of the house two hours ago, after double checking with Aubrey if she was sure she didn’t want to come along. Because tonight was The Annual Acapella Christmas Get Together. Where all the acapella groups gathered for a lot of booze and a lot of dancing and above all things, a lot of singing.

Aubrey had been assuring Chloe for weeks that she would be going. But as the end of today’s rehearsal arrived, and Aubrey had yet another blow up with The Bellas about how Beca COULDN’T be in charge of the set list for their upcoming competition. So she’d decided she couldn’t stand to see the grumpy alt-girl again today. She needed to wallow.

And wallow she had, the empty wine bottle evidence of that. And she was halfway through her second.

Aubrey let a tear roll down her face. She was allowed to cry sometimes. Her father always said crying was a sign of weakness. But right now Aubrey felt weak.

She pulled at the hem of her favourite blouse. The light blue one. The one that ‘plunged’. The one she rarely wore because she didn’t want to get a reputation within The Bellas. She needed to maintain her authority, and that was by not flaunting her physical assets. She left that to the more promiscuous member of her acapella group, Stacie Conrad.

Stacie who, Aubrey secretly admitted in her drunken state, was actually really hot. The young brunette had super long legs that rivalled Aubrey’s. Was so bendy thanks to her years of ballet training as a child. Had gorgeous long brown hair that looked amazing regardless of what state it was in. And the brightest hazel/green eyes Aubrey had ever seen. Not that she looked into them much. But when she did…

“Ugh!” Aubrey groaned as she threw her face into her hands. What was she doing? She was actually crushing on one of The Bellas. One of HER Bellas. God she must be desperate. She must be REALLY desperate. How long had it been since she’d been kissed? Not since…freshman year? Or…Sophomore year maybe?

Aubrey jumped as she heard a heavy knocking on her closed bedroom door. Her heart raced. The knock had been unfamiliar, and there was only one person it could logically be, and her best friend didn’t knock on her door like that. Actually, Chloe didn’t knock at all, such was the closeness of their friendship. So Aubrey turned to look over her shoulder with a furrowed brow, holding her breath.

“Aubrey it’s me.” She recognised that voice. “Stacie.” Oh God. Had she heard her? Read her mind or something? “I know you’re in there so open up.” And the heavy knocking sounded again, so persistent it was that Aubrey strode over to her bedroom door and pulled it open. There, stood with a sloppy grin on her face that was only there after she’d done several shots, was Stacie Conrad.

“Stacie? Wha-what are you doing here? HOW did you get in here?” Aubrey stuttered in shock, but Stacie didn’t respond and instead stepped into her bedroom, hopping up onto the Captain’s pristine desk. ‘Make yourself at home’ Aubrey thought to herself sarcastically, but the things stopping her from saying it out loud were the two long legs that Stacie swung, and the tops of her breasts that hung in the revealing top that left no opportunity for anyone’s imagination.

Aubrey swallowed loudly, waiting for Stacie’s answer, and the young brunette delivered quickly, “You weren’t at the party, so I came to get you.” Stacie held her hand up and dangling from the keyring around her index finger were a set of keys. Chloe’s keys. “Chloe gave me her house keys so I could let myself in.”

The room fell silent as Aubrey tried to entice some sober thoughts and words to the forefront of her mind. But her body was sort of feeling numb from the wine she’d already consumed this evening at her little exclusive pity party. And Stacie, despite having only known Aubrey a few months, knew the signs to look for in someone who had consumed alcohol, no matter how drunk she was herself.

“Are…are you drunk?!” The brunette said with a wicked grin, and Aubrey felt herself blushing. She stood up straight, cleared her throat and let out an unconfident “No!” trying not to feel too nervous under Stacie’s strong gaze, “Are you??” she counteracted but Stacie merely giggled out a “Yep!”

So Aubrey cleared her throat again, and put her hands on her hips.

“Look I’m not going to that party so…if that’s all you’re here for then you might as well leave.” Aubrey said stubbornly, her eyebrows raised to show that she meant it. But…she didn’t really mean it. In fact, if there was any chance that Stacie would maybe spend the next hour or so with her, you know, as FRIENDS, then Aubrey wouldn’t complain. And if something more happened then..well..yeah, Aubrey really wouldn’t complain. And the blonde found herself staring down at Stacie’s lips as they parted into a flirtatious smile.

The brunette slid off the table and slowly began walking over to her Captain, who was stood frozen to the spot, a shocked expression on her face as Stacie stopped inches from her body. Nose-to-nose. The perfect height for one another. Aubrey noticed Stacie look down at her lips then back up to her eyes, her smile having not dropped once.

“I could be persuaded to do something else,” Stacie said in a low, husky voice, “if you wanted?”

Aubrey couldn’t breathe. Her heart was racing but…nope, no breathing was happening. She looked down at Stacie’s mouth as the young woman bit her bottom lip enticingly. The blonde had no idea when their faces had slowly got closer, but they were getting closer, and closer, until suddenly Aubrey felt Stacie’s warm mouth on hers. Her lips felt soft and tender as they kissed. Long and slow. Delicately.

Aubrey couldn’t believe what she’d been missing over the past few months. Why hadn’t she thought about doing this before? Because kissing Stacie seemed like the most natural thing in the world! At least, that’s what drunk Aubrey believed.

As the minutes wore on both women were feeling bolder, holding each other tight, fingers entwined in locks of hair, hands gripping at clothes, and butts, and hips, and boobs. They took it in turns to kiss and nibble at one another’s necks. Whenever their mouths met, their tongues rolled around each other’s.

Suddenly Stacie froze and Aubrey furrowed her brow, opening her eyes and pulling her face from her friend’s. Stacie was…BLUSHING while she looked over Aubrey’s shoulder.

When Aubrey followed her gaze her stomach dropped. There, stood in the doorway, were Chloe, Beca, and Fat Amy. Chloe had her mouth open wide in bemused horror; Beca was grinning, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to tease her Captain forever; and Fat Amy grinned and simply gave them two thumbs up.

“Uh so…Stacie left the front door open.” Beca began.

“We were worried about you!” Chloe added.

“Clearly we had no reason to be. Stacie’s sorting you out a treat…” Fat Amy said unhelpfully.

Aubrey cleared her throat. If she wasn’t drunk she’d be mortified. She hadn’t noticed she still clung to Stacie’s body. Stacie simply shrugged, waving at them to leave.

“Yeah well if you don’t mind, we’d like some privacy?” She said with a firm but jolly tone, and the three Bellas that had been stood in the doorway slowly walked out of the room.

Aubrey let out a giggle as Stacie beamed at her and she thought she heard Chloe sneak back to the room whispering something about closing the bedroom door for them. But the two women took no notice, instead resuming their make-out session.

And over the course of the next few hours Stacie constantly told her and reminded her how beautiful and wonderful she was. And over the course of the next few hours Aubrey finally felt like she was.


	20. Bechloe - 'Star'/'Water'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca wants to ask Chloe out in the most perfect way and enlists the help of The Bellas...

It was the final week of May and the Bellas household was a hub of activity, with all members of the group studying hard for their finals. It was senior year. Their final few exams. Then it was graduation. Then ‘Worlds’.

All ten of the Barden Bellas had travelled to a team-building retreat ran by their old Captain, Aubrey. During that time they’d endured death defying team building trust exercises, had had to sleep in a large tent with all of them squished in, and had (fortunately) 'found their sound’.

Beca, however, had found something else. And in the ten days since returning from the retreat her mind had been absolutely and entirely transfixed on one person and one thing. That person was her friend and co-captain Chloe Beale. And that one thing was how she felt more for her than any normal friend would feel towards another friend. Particularly a friend of the same sex. Beca feared she may ACTUALLY be falling in love with the woman. She couldn’t be sure if that’s what she felt exactly, because she’d never been in love before, but something felt different.

And that’s why Beca found herself walking purposefully into the kitchen, approaching her fellow Bellas who were all tucking into their respective breakfasts. Well, all Bellas except Chloe, who had gone to the campus library early to study for her exam that afternoon.

“Guys I need your advice” she blurted, her mouth going dry as the Bellas all froze and looked at her curiously, “I…think I’m going to ask Chloe out on a date-” her sentence was cut off by a chorus of squeals and excitable shrieks and claps and whoops and “finally!”’s as the Bellas beamed at her. “I just wanted to know if you think she’d say yes? I don’t want to put myself out there if it’s just going to make things weird…”

“What?!” Stacie exclaimed, her mouth dropping open in surprise, “Beca you ARE joking right?”

Beca hesitated, “Um..?”

“Gurl, if you’d actually had your eyes open these past few years you’d see that NOBODY loves you more than Chloe.” Cynthia-Rose said, shaking her head with a chuckle before continuing to eat her cereal.

Beca swallowed loudly. She may not have seen how Chloe had apparently been looking at her over the years, but she HAD seen the way she’d looked at her during their final night of the retreat. Over the campfire. During the song they’d sung with The Bellas, then following on from that.

Chloe had looked at her in a way that nobody else had before, and Beca had felt her heart swell - actually swell - because she felt so much love radiating from the beautiful redhead towards her, and Beca had found herself feeling surprised that she had so desperately wanted to reciprocate that love. That she STILL so desperately wanted to reciprocate that love. She just had no idea how to do it.

“Right well…” Beca began, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She was rubbish at this. At revealing how she felt about things. People. “I want to do things properly. I want to tell her how I feel then ask her on a date. But I don’t to be shit. I don’t want to just send her a text-”

There was a gasp from the Bellas.

“I said I DON’T want to just send her a text!” Beca reiterated, rolling her eyes as most of the young women before her let out relieved sighs. “I want it to be memorable. Because…well you guys know Chloe…she loves things to be memorable!”

It was true. Chloe loved to make most activities the Bellas got up to together memorable. It was usually recorded heavily on Instagram. And it usually had its own hashtag.

“Cor Short-stack finally getting all mushy and romantic huh? You must REALLY like her” Fat Amy said with a wink.

“You know I don’t HAVE to ask her out” Beca said in an unimpressed tone and Fat Amy threw her hands up in surrender. Because it was no secret that Beca hated the Australian teasing her about Chloe. Always had.

“Don’t worry Beca, I’m sure however you do it, it’ll be memorable.” Emily said encouragingly, a giddy grin on her face, “It IS something she’s wanted for such a long time!”

-

A week later and Chloe Beale stepped out of the exam hall for the final time. She took a deep breath of fresh air as she stepped out onto the quad, the hot sun landing on her skin. She was free! No more exams, ever! The redhead pulled her phone out of her bag to send a WhatsApp to the Bellas to suggest they have a movie night to celebrate. To her delight, however, the girls had already been texting away in the group chat:

Ashley: Hey girls! Just a thought: anyone fancy letting off lanterns to celebrate the end of our final exams? I think Stacie’s last?

Stacie: Unless anyone’s is after Friday?

Jessica: I’ll check the calendar. hang on!

Jessica: Nope, Stace you’re the last.

Ashley: So shall we say Saturday night?

Stacie: I’m up for it!

Cynthia-Rose: Trust you to say that ;)

Cynthia-Rose: I’m also in bitches.

Stacie: Trust YOU to say that!

Aubrey: I’m still away at work :( :(

Stacie: :(

Beca: Not the worst idea in the world. Count me in.

Flo: And me!

Emily: And me!! Xxx

Lily: Yes.

Ashley: Chloe?

Flo: We should let the lanterns go but while we are sat in boats in the middle of the lake!

Chloe scrambled to begin texting feverishly, desperately wanting to bring herself into the conversation.

Chloe: LIKE TANGLED!!! Count me iiiiiin!!! X

'Tangled’ was her absolute favourite Disney movie (and she knew how controversial that statement was). The story, the music, the romance…

She couldn’t wait for Saturday!

-

The sun was beginning to set on the warm June Saturday and Chloe had gathered with her fellow Bellas to walk down to the lake near their house. At the front of the group was Ashley (and Jessica of course) who was carrying a stack of flat-packed lanterns in her right arm and a small bag of lighters in her left hand. The young women made their way to the small dock, and on the water either side of the wooden dock was a total of five row boats.

As Ashley had mostly organised this Bellas celebration she seemed to feel as though it were her responsibility to direct the women to their respective boats. So one at a time, Ashley would call out their name, and Jessica would lead them to the row boat that would be theirs. Chloe was first to be called out, and Jessica lead her to the row boat at the very end of the small wooden dock.

Chloe would never admit it out loud but she secretly hoped, as always, that she’d be paired up with Beca. But as she watched Fat Amy step confidently into one of the little row boats her heart sank. Because Beca had a far higher chance of being in a row boat with Amy - her roommate - than with Chloe - her co-captain. Mostly because Beca appeared to be the only one who was able to deal with Fat Amy’s eccentric nature.

It was no surprise that Stacie and Cynthia-Rose shared a row boat. Then Flo and Lily. But a big surprise was when Emily had been guided to Amy’s little row boat and stepped onto it. The only ones left were Beca and Jessica. And it was no question that Jessica would end up sharing a row boat with Ashley.

Chloe swallowed loudly, beaming at Beca as the petite brunette made what felt like a long slow walk to Chloe’s row boat. Chloe was her usual bubbly self as Beca stepped onto the little thing, but the brunette was quiet. And not the 'grumpy surly’ quiet she normally took on. No, Beca was acting…nervous!

As Ashley made her way down the dock to hand out the 'lantern packs’ Chloe took the opportunity to confess to Beca that’s she had never really rowed a boat before. But to her delight Beca simply picked up the oars and locked them into place, ready for when Ashley gave the signal that they could leave the dock.

A minute or so had passed and the Bellas were making their way to the centre of the lake - the safest location to set off lanterns - away from all trees that were scattered around the lake.

Chloe was impressed. She hadn’t put Beca down as a rower. What Chloe didn’t know was that for the past couple of weeks since deciding with the Bellas that this was how she was going to ask Chloe out, Beca had been taking rowing lessons from Flo (who claimed rowing on a lake was far easier than rowing at sea…) Beca wanted tonight to be perfect.

-  
In the time that it took for all the Bellas to row the five boats to the centre of the lake, the sun had gone down and it was now dusk. The Stars had already begun appearing in parts of the sky. But none of the Bellas noticed, all were too busy trying to compile and light their lanterns.

Beca and Chloe were last; Chloe too giddy with excitement to listen to Ashley’s instructions, and Beca too frikkin nervous to get her fingers to work properly as they fumbled with the lighter.

Finally they were ready and with a countdown from ten the Bella’s readied their ten lanterns. Beca and Chloe were each holding their lanterns over their little row boat like everyone else. Chloe was looking at all of the Bellas and the lanterns around her, eagerly continuing with the countdown from five. Beca, however, was watching the way the flickering light from the flame in the lanterns danced across Chloe’s face, making her bright blue eyes look like they were sparkling even more than usual.

Three…two…one…

The Bellas all gently released their lanterns and watched in awe as they floated up and away from the row boats, their light dancing across the surface of the water. Beca couldn’t tear her eyes from the figure of the woman opposite her.

Chloe sat and looked up in awe and wonder, chatting away to Beca at how magical the lanterns looked against the darkening night sky. But Beca wasn’t really listening and instead found herself smiling softly in a trance. Because this was absolutely one of the things she loved most about Chloe. How she found the light and wonder and brilliance in even the most smallest of things - and had a way of describing it so perfectly.

“Oh and it’s such a clear night!” Chloe exclaimed in a hushed tone, her face wide in delight as she looked above them at the stars peppered across the sky, “I love looking at the stars” she whispered with a soft content smile on her face.

And that was it. Right at that moment. That was the moment Beca KNEW that she didn’t just have feelings for Chloe. She actually LOVED her. Loved absolutely everything about her. She loved her so damn much.

The Bellas (who had been surrounding their captains in their boats) had all given each other silent thumbs up, and began gently rowing away, as quietly as possible. This was the next phase of the plan. To leave Beca to it.

Chloe looked down from the sky and over her shoulder as she noticed the other boats leaving to return to the dock. She turned back to Beca who flinched and awkwardly turned quickly to look up at the sky, “Shouldn’t we be going back?” the redhead asked with a bemused grin, but Beca simply shrugged.

“Meh. We could stay out here a little longer. What with you loving looking at the stars so much.” Beca said and all Chloe replied with was a content “mmm” before resuming her focus on the stars above them. The light in the sky really HAD gone, and all that remained were the stars and a bright half-moon to provide some highlights.

Beca looked at Chloe once again. Her heart was hammering against her chest. This was it. This was that perfect moment she so desired. That she knew Chloe would want.

“I like you” she said quietly and Chloe looked from the sky down to Beca’s nervous expression.

“Aww, I like you too Becs!” The redhead said affectionately with a smile.

“No I don’t mean just as a friend…” Beca said quickly, and she could tell that Chloe’s smile had already begun to drop in confusion, “I like you…Like, like-like you…like…in a love sorta way…” Chloe’s mouth was slowly dropping open and Beca began to panic. Ugh WHY had she already used the word 'love’ to describe her feelings? “…like I want to go out with you…” okay so she hadn’t planned on asking her out before finding out how Chloe really felt but it was too late now, “I…I want us to be more than friends.”

Beca grimaced. She’d spoken too much. She’d said too much. She knew she had. She’d be lucky if Chloe didn’t push her over the side of the row boat. Chloe’s shocked expression remained and Beca felt as though she was slowly dying inside with every second that passed.

But then after a moment, a smile began to gradually creep across Chloe’s face as she bit her bottom lip. And Beca let out a sigh of relief. Because this wasn’t a terrible reaction so far.

Beca stiffened as she heard a loud squeak leave Chloe’s mouth, and the brunette was left stunned when her friend dove towards her and planted her mouth on hers. Chloe had her arms around Beca’s neck, and Beca had her arms around Chloe’s waist as they kissed for several moments.

Then suddenly a bunch of cheering, and whooping, and a wolf whistle, and clapping could be head from over at the small docking area of the lake. Beca and Chloe parted their lips and Chloe let out a giggle.

“They’ve been waiting for that for a long time” Beca admitted with a whisper as Chloe glazed the tip of her nose up and down Beca’s nose affectionately.

“They’re not the only ones.” Chloe whispered with a smile, and she closed the gap once again as Beca drew Chloe into a deeper kiss than before.

And in years to come, Chloe and Beca (and The Bellas) would retell the story of how Beca and Chloe had ‘got together’. And everyone agreed, not only was it a memorable story, it was also very romantic.


	21. Bechloe - 'Diamond'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca proposes...

Beca and Chloe sat together on the cold wooden flooring of their apartment lounge. Their new apartment. Their first apartment.

They had just signed the final paperwork. They had just picked up the keys. They had just decided to get take-out to celebrate. They weren’t getting their furniture delivered until tomorrow. Their electric wasn’t being switched on until tomorrow, so they were surrounded by candles. But it didn’t matter. They were now home-owners. And Chloe couldn’t believe it!

So much had changed in the four years since the redhead had graduated from Barden University. She’d set up her own dog walking business here in LA which was thriving. She was teaching music to under-privileged kids on a Saturday. And she’d just bought an apartment with her best friend - her girlfriend - Beca Mitchell.

Three years ago, completely out of the blue, Beca had flown from NY to Savannah where Chloe was working at her family’s restaurant. The brunette had simply wandered through to the bar area, surprised the hell out of Chloe who had shrieked in excitement and hugged her friend tight, asking over and over what Beca was doing there and why hadn’t she replied to her last text she’d sent days ago. And Beca had asked Chloe out for dinner. As a date, not as friends. And while Chloe had been stunned at first she’d quickly said yes. The rest as they say was history.

They’d been renting an apartment in the city for a year before agreeing that with their wages combined they could find a perfect place to call their forever home. Because while Beca spent several weeks in the year over in NYC, she spent most of her working time in LA. It made sense for that to be where their home was.

Chloe had noticed how quiet Beca seemed this evening. Like, far quieter than usual (if that was possible). The twenty nine year old slowly took a swig of beer from her bottle as she looked at her girlfriend who was now picking at the label of her own bottle, deep in thought.

“Can I ask you something?” The brunette croaked out nervously, and she looked up at Chloe seriously.

Chloe swallowed loudly, then a bright smile spread across her face as she tried to make her girlfriend feel as comfortable as possible, “Of course!”

“Where do you see us in five years time?”

Chloe froze. Honestly, she could see her and Beca married with a dog and one - possibly even two - children. But she could never reveal that to her commitment-phobe girlfriend. Well that wasn’t an overly fair label. Beca wasn’t a commitment-phobe. It was just falling for Chloe had kinda caught her off-guard. Finding the courage to ask her out had caught her off-guard. Asking her to move in with her had caught her off-guard. Being committed to Chloe hadn’t been something she’d ever planned on when they’d just been friends because she’d never envisioned them having a romantic future together. Until she’d revealed to Chloe that she loved her. That’s when it had all got real.

Even though Chloe knew that Beca loved her and probably would want to marry her one day and have the future she was envisioning, she couldn’t see her girlfriend wanting to hear that exact plan vocalised to her. So Chloe merely shrugged, “Um..I don’t know..” she took another swig of beer then motioned to the four walls surrounding them, “Here?”

A purse-lipped smile appeared on Beca’s face as the brunette nodded, “Good that’s…that’s what I was hoping.”

The two women sat opposite each other, drinking their respective beers. Chloe smiled softly and began looking around at the candles they’d lit around themselves earlier. There was something quite magical about being plunged into darkness save for the candles, watching the flickering light around the walls of THEIR apartment.

“Did you want to get married?” Beca asked with an overly nonchalant tone, and Chloe let out a giggle as she turned back to her girlfriend.

“Well yeah one day. If you ask me of course.” Chloe gave Beca a wink and took another sip of beer. She swallowed loudly when Beca reached for something behind her back.

“I’m asking you now Chlo.” Beca said with an amused grin on her face, and she brought a ring box out from behind her back.

Chloe’s eyes widened, her mouth dropped open as she stared at her girlfriend.

“Wh..what?!” She asked tentatively and Beca opened the ring-box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, and action that elicited a gasp from Chloe’s mouth.

“Chloe Anne Beale, will you marry me?”

And suddenly tears sprung from Chloe’s bright blue eyes as she leant over to her best friend and pulled her lips to hers, kissing her firmly, muttering “yes” over and over again between kisses.


	22. Steca - 'If'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ Beca Mitchell secretly dating supermodel Stacie Conrad...

Beca Mitchell sat at a swanky restaurant on the highest floor of the highest tower in New York. At just thirty years of age she was now one of the most successful and highest paid music producers in the world. And most papped.

She’d be lying if she said it didn’t bug her. It bugged all celebrities. She even got papped on that crazy long-assed hike that Aubrey and Chloe had dragged her on last week - ever the fitness freaks they were.

Since leaving Barden, the Bellas had done pretty well for themselves. Aubrey’s retreat was reaching its tenth year; Chloe had gone from trying to become a dance & music teacher to trying to become a hair stylist (both attempts had bombed) and was now Beca’s assistant, such was the producer’s hectic lifestyle and Chloe’s innate ability to know just what Beca needed thanks to knowing her so well; Fat Amy was hosting an Amy Winehouse SingStar TV show; CR had moved down south and was putting her engineering degree to good use; Jessica & Ashley were over in LA and had set up a dog-walking business; Flo was goodness knows where; actually Lily was also goodness knows where. And Stacie? Well Stacie was-

“Looking ever the hottie up a mountain there, Mitchell.”

A magazine landed on the restaurant table in front of Beca and though she’d smiled at the sound of the woman’s voice she’d grimaced at the photos in the magazine before her.

“Looking ever-sweaty more-like…” Beca groaned, screwing up her face and picking the magazine up to hand back to Stacie, who had taken the seat opposite her.

“I’d go with hot” the tall brunette whispered with a wink and an enticing smile.

“Of course you would…” Beca said with a smirk, and she had to take a deep breath as Stacie began running her foot up and down the inside of her leg.

Stacie was the Bella who had shot to fame first. She’d had a stonking good agent from the moment she’d graduated and was featured in Vogue within the first year. She had been the one that Beca had seen the most over the years, her busy lifestyle happening to mostly match the petite brunette’s. And one night, at a crazy after show party in LA, they’d happened to bump into each other. One thing had led to another and here they were, ten months on, only being able to meet up when their schedules allowed it, but exclusive nonetheless.

Stacie was mad for Beca. Beca was mad for Stacie. It was the most perfect imperfect pairing. But it worked for them. And the paparazzi, oddly enough, hadn’t clocked on yet! If anything they were obsessing over the idea of Beca being with-

Beca’s phone rang and Stacie heard the distinct sound of Chloe’s voice when her girlfriend had answered it. Chloe. The paparazzi had been hounding the redhead almost as much as they hounded Beca all because Fat Amy had let it slip in a TV interview a couple of months back that when she and Beca had been at Barden, Beca and Chloe had had a drunken kiss. Which the paparazzi took as ‘making out’ which some online gossip sites changed to ‘slept with’, and suddenly the whole world had begun presuming that Beca Mitchell - the worlds most famous music producer - was having a relationship with her assistant (her 'college sweetheart’ as they’d dubbed her) Chloe Beale.

Stacie knew that Chloe would’ve been secretly thrilled. The redhead always HAD had a thing for Beca. But Beca was hers, and while the tall brunette wasn’t one for getting jealous, she hated the thought that the world saw Chloe as a better fit with Beca than she was.

If Chloe really had wanted Beca that badly in college she should’ve done something about it. But she hadn’t. And instead Stacie had. Well, eight years later, but still she’d done it. And it wasn’t ideal having to sneak around but it didn’t matter. At the end of the day she was Beca’s girlfriend-

“Stacie?”

The model jumped at the sound of her name and realised that not only had Beca finished her phone call, she was now looking at her girlfriend as though she’d asked her a question. So Stacie shook her head and gave a small smile, “Sorry. Miles away. What did you say?”

“I said did you want to order? My meeting’s been moved forward by an hour.” Beca said with a guilty expression. But Stacie simply shook her head. That only gave them an hour.

“I’ve got a better idea” she said with a devilish grin, and to her delight she saw her girlfriend swallow loudly. She stood up from the table, and slowly made her way round to Beca’s side, not pulling her eyes from her once. She leant down, giving Beca the perfect view down her top as she whispered in the petite woman’s ear, “Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes.”

Stacie chuckled as she heard Beca nervously croak out something that resembled an “m'kay”, and she placed a discreet kiss below her earlobe then slunk off. She knew Beca had turned to watch her go. She knew Beca would struggle to wait out the whole two minutes. She knew, because she knew her girlfriend.


	23. Bechloe - 'Family'/'Children'/'Breakfast'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time in the Mitchell household...

“Veronica stop crying. Leo apologise to your sister. And Teddy would you PLEASE stop feeding Gus-Gus your toast? The jam isn’t good for his teeth!”

This wasn’t the first morning that those specific words had fallen out of Chloe Mitchell’s mouth. She circled the breakfast table and pulled her youngest son’s arm back up to the table and away from the family labrador. Breakfast time in the Mitchell household was a stressful one and it was mostly thanks to the three Mitchell children. All of whom were sat at the breakfast table. All of whom were causing mischief as usual.

Veronica, the eldest child of Beca & Chloe Mitchell, had her hands to her face, bawling into them. The mother ignored her daughter, knowing each of her unique cries. This particular one was the fake one. The one she reserved specially to get her younger brother into trouble.

Leo sat beside her, frowning, his little arms crossed as he refused to apologise to his big sister. The two year age gap between them had been intentional, Chloe having stated when she and her wife had decided to give Veronica a little brother or sister that she wanted them to be close as close could be. It’d back-fired of course. Veronica and Leo bickered and argued and wrestled all the time. Always had done. The curse of being redheads like their Mommy, with the attitude of their Mama.

Edward 'Teddy’ Mitchell was the youngest in the family. He inherited his Mama’s petite frame and messy dark brown hair. The only child Beca had given birth to after Chloe had had to have a hysterectomy a year after Leo had been born. Teddy had Beca’s looks, but all of Chloe’s attitude, which was a relief to the women because they weren’t sure how well they would’ve coped had they had another child that acted like a stroppy teenager well before their years.

While Teddy was smiley and bubbly, he was also very cheeky, and liked to see how far he could push the boundaries - using his bright smile as an immediate apology. The three year old’s latest trick was to hand the jam toast that his Mommy made for him every morning to their dog instead. And Gus-Gus knew this routine. Which was why, as usual, he was beside Teddy’s chair, looking up at the little boy adoringly. Desperately.

Chloe, meanwhile, was darting about the kitchen. There were three lunch boxes opened on the side. One was a Star Wars one (Veronica’s), one was a Minecraft one (Leo’s) and one was a Wonder Woman one (Beca’s - that her kids had chosen for her birthday last year).

The thirty-seven year old mother was on auto-pilot, diving into cupboards and pulling out three of everything then putting them in the lunch boxes. Three subs. Three apples. Three bananas. Three bags of chips. Three snack bars. Three yoghurts…

“BECA!!” Chloe called out of the kitchen doorway as she passed it. This was also a regular occurrence at breakfast in the Mitchell household. Beca Mitchell was rarely ready on time, “The kids need to leave in fifteen minutes!”

A squeal rang out and Chloe turned to look at her children with a groan, “Veronica Aubrey Mitchell, let your brother go NOW!” And the eldest Mitchell child unwound the headlock she’d had Leo in.

“He started it!”

“I don’t care who started it, I’m finishing it. Now go and clean your teeth.” Chloe said with a long exhale.

As Leo scrambled out of his chair with a loud “race you!” at his sister, their mother called after them, “And bring your Mama back downstairs with you when you’re finished please!”

–

Beca Mitchell peered at her reflection in the mirror, specifically her right eye. “Alright you motherfucker… Here we go.” Beca muttered and brought her eyeliner up to her right eyelid. She’d always been rubbish at drawing her eyeliner on her right eyelid. The curse of being left handed.

But just as the tip of the liquid eyeliner touched the skin on her eyelid, her daughter and eldest son crashed into the bathroom, knocking the door into their Mama, causing the woman to jump. As a consequence the eyeliner drew a sharp thick black line up to her eyebrow.

“SON OF A…” Beca yelled, and she turned to glare at her reflection with a massive groan. She looked down at her children’s reflections as they looked up at her with guilty expressions, their smiles immediately dropping.

“Oops.” Veronica said quietly. She knew they were in trouble.

“Sorry Mama..” Leo said in a sad little voice.

Normally those big bright blue Beale eyes would make Beca immediately forgive them, but the petite brunette growled under her breath. Because those two little fuckers had been squabbling since five o'clock. FIVE O'CLOCK. IN THE MORNING! And Beca had had to drag herself out of bed at FIVE O'CLOCK, to go into the hallway where the two mischief Mitchell’s were wrestling. Because Chloe had already tried to send them back to their rooms and they’d disobeyed her. So it had been Beca’s turn and she hadn’t hung about to wait for any explanations - telling them off sharply before promising them that if they left their bedrooms before Mommy got up to walk the dog then they wouldn’t be allowed to go to Disney next month with Grandpa, Grandma, Grandad, and Granny-Sheila.

It had worked and not another peep was heard until 6.30am when Chloe had helped them put their little boots on and they all went to take Gus on his morning walk, giving Mama an extra hour of peace in bed.

That was the discipline deal within the Mitchell household. If Mommy told you off it meant you were getting away with it. But if Mama had to come and tell you off…well then you knew you were in big trouble. Chloe had always been the softer touch with all three of their children. Beca didn’t have as much patience, particularly when two out of three of their children possessed her stubborn nature.

“Just clean your teeth!” Beca barked in frustration and stormed out of the bathroom. As she headed for the staircase she took hold of her handbag and her black suit-jacket and dashed down the stairs.

“What happened?” Chloe asked in a slightly exasperated tone as Beca entered the kitchen, trying not to trip over their black Labrador who was thrilled to see his other owner.

“The little buggers-”

“Language..”

“-nudged me so my eyeliner went crazy!” Beca rambled angrily as she stomped up to her wife who was just closing the first lunch box.

Chloe turned to look at her wife and suppressed a giggle with her hand. Her wife’s hair was flawless, draped over the shoulders in long brunette waves. She wore a blue blouse that brought the blue of her eyes out, and black skinny jeans. A look that Chloe had always adored.

Her wife had a big meeting today and she knew just how important it was to her. Not important enough that she got up earlier than usual as Chloe suggested she should, but still important enough that she wanted her makeup to look good.

“Don’t you dare laugh” Beca said with a frown. But despite her stern expression Chloe noticed her deep blue eyes sparkling. She’d known her wife long enough to know when she was really angry. Now wasn’t one of those moments. Well, certainly not with her anyway.

So Chloe let out a giggle, reaching out for her wife’s hand and pulling her over to the breakfast table where Teddy was sneaking more of his toast down to Gus. Luckily for him his mother’s hadn’t noticed, because Chloe was delving into a packet of wet wipes.

“Come here…” the redhead muttered with an amused tone, smiling as she place her left hand on her wife’s forehead to steady it, and used the wipe in her right hand to clean the eyeliner off. She chucked the wipe onto the table, tutting as she watched it fall to the ground instead.

“Eye liner.” Chloe ordered and Beca placed the liquid eyeliner pen in her wife’s open hand. Within seconds Chloe had completed Beca’s eyeliner to perfection and it seemed to have been enough to almost calm the brunette who reached out and grabbed a banana for breakfast out of her open lunch box.

“A-ah!” Chloe Mitchell ticked her wife off, pulling the banana from her hand and putting a clear long bottle in its place. Inside it was a green liquid substance and Beca stared at it in horror. “It’s a breakfast smoothie,” Chloe said helpfully, “it’ll help keep you alert during today’s meeting!”

“Riiight?” Beca said, highly unsure, holding the bottle as though it were a bomb that was about to explode. Chloe placed a flask of coffee in her other hand, kissed her wife on the cheek, then yelled out to their older children to hurry up.

“So I’ve got a meet-up with some of the Mom’s at the park this morning, then this afternoon Teddy and I have one of his little friend’s birthdays to go to,” Chloe listed to Beca as she closed the remaining two lunch boxes while the brunette grimaced at the look of her smoothie, “and then it’s parents evening tonight for V. Are you still able to make it?”

“Yeah my meeting should be finished by 2pm then I’ve got a photo shoot at 4pm but I should be able to meet you at the school by 6 if that’s ok?”

“Nooooooo!” Chloe shrieked and Beca jumped at her wife’s reaction. But the redhead dove down beside Beca, “Gus-Gus spit it out. SPIT!!”

In the minute that the women had took their eyes off their dog, Gus had scrambled for the wet wipe that had fallen to the kitchen floor and had begun chewing on it. At the same time Veronica ran into the kitchen crying her fake tears again, wailing something about Leo knocking her toothpaste off her toothbrush before she could even start brushing her teeth. Leo ran into the kitchen after her, frowning angrily, yelling about how he hadn’t done it. And Beca was now squaring up, ready to reel her older two children in before she had to drive them to school.

The only seemingly sane Mitchell, who sat perfectly still, happily slurping milk from a hand-me-down Minecraft cup, was little Teddy Mitchell. The three year old giggled as his Mommy finally freed the wet wipe from Gus’s mouth. And he giggled when his Mama marched his older siblings off back up the stairs so they could clean their teeth all together.

“Beca you now have TWO minutes until you need to take the kids to school!” Chloe called after her wife. But she knew two minutes wasn’t long enough. She’ll apologise to her daughter’s teachers at tonight’s parents evening…

Breakfast time in the Mitchell household was a stressful one. But they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	24. Bechloe - 'Sixth Sense'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe announce their engagement to The Bellas on WhatsApp..

Ready?” Beca asked.

Chloe took a deep breath and beamed at her fiancée excitably. The couple were squished on their little sofa, Chloe laid out with her legs over Beca’s thighs. Sprawled across the length of her outstretched legs was Alba, whose head was settled happily on Beca’s stomach and the brunette stroked her ears gently while the puppy snoozed. Beca pressed ‘send’ and exhaled, then looked over at Chloe with an ‘eek’ expression.

Chloe giggled then suddenly her phone ‘pinged’ the moment Beca’s message arrived in the Bella’s WhatsApp group. She unlocked her phone and looked at the photo Beca had sent. It was a photo that had been taken that morning, of Chloe sat on a wall down at the green near their apartment. Her back to the camera as she looked at the view ahead of her. To her left, sat on the bench, was Alba, her long tail hanging off the back of the wall. And Chloe had her left hand on the puppy’s back, her engagement ring in full view, but only noticeable if the viewer knew to look for it.

The caption Beca had sent with it had read “ _Not a bad view this morning_ ”.

Chloe looked over at Beca affectionately. Back in college she would’ve never imagined her best friend to ever be this sweet. Maybe Aubrey had been wrong back when they’d been seniors and Beca had been a freshman. Perhaps she had been capable of changing the grumpy alt-girl. Or rather, not changed her exactly, but rather helped Beca become more comfortable with being openly nice. Of being more comfortable to openly be the amazing person Chloe had always known was there deep down. It had taken several years of patience throughout college, and Chloe had fallen deeper and deeper in love with Beca the more the brunette had revealed of her true self. But the woman who sat with her now was entirely the woman she’d fallen in love with in the first place, and more.

Suddenly both Chloe and Beca’s phones chimed and so the flurry of messages began:

Lily: Congratulations.

Emily: Cutest. Puppy. Everrrrr xxx

Jessica: Woah she’s grown so much!

Jessica: Alba I mean ;)

Ashley: Who? Chloe or the dog? X

Ashley: Ha never mind x

Jessica: Just too quick for you Ash ;) x

Emily: How old is she now Chlo? Xxx

Ashley: Who? Beca or Alba?

Jessica: Who? Beca or Alba?

Jessica: Hahaaaaa you copycat! X

Ashley: Stop it!! Haha x

Emily: Oh my God I meant Alba! Xxx

Emily: Though…how old IS Chloe?? Xxx

Aubrey: 28

Cynthia-Rose: Love-sick Beca weird’s me out. Please go back to being single.

Fat Amy: Bhloeeeeeeee.

Stacie: Beca Mitchell has it all. Cute girlfriend. Cute puppy. Cute life.

Aubrey: Girlfriend? Look again numbnuts ;) xx

Stacie: Eh? Xx

Stacie: HOLY SHIT!!!

Stacie: FINALLY BECA!!!

Flo: Eeeeeeyyyyaaaaaayyyyyy!! Xx

Emily: What?? What’s going on? Xxx

Cynthia-Rose: Damn Beca that’s SO Chloe! Well done!

Cynthia-Rose: And congratulations!

Flo: Yes congratulations to the best couple in the world! Xx

Emily: What are we congratulating?? Guuuuuys come on! Tell me!! Xxx

Jessica: Congratulations!!!

Ashley: Congratulations!!!

Stacie: Congrats you guys!! Who’s going to take whose name??

Aubrey: You know my sentiments Chloe :) congratulations you two x

Emily: Name?? Xxx

Fat Amy: YEEEEAAAASSSSSSS!!! Bhloe are getting married!! Congrats! Shawshank, so happy you finally got your girl!

Beca: Thanks guys

Emily: WHAT?! AGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! Congratulationssssssss!!!!! Xxxxxxxx

Chloe: Thank you everyone! Can’t believe it :) xx

Stacie: So come on then, are we talking to the future Mrs Mitchell’s or the future Mrs Beale’s or the future Mrs Mitchell-Beale’s or the future Mrs Beale-Mitchell’s??

Stacie: Ugh that took so long to write.

Aubrey: What makes you think they’ve decided? Xx

Stacie: Well I’d decided a while back I’d take the surname of the person I’d marry xx

Aubrey: You did?! Xx

Stacie: Yup :) xx

Aubrey: But Conrad is so badass xx

Stacie: Coming from someone whose surname is Posen?! Xx

Fat Amy: God! When you two have finished flirting can we please leave room for Bhloe to answer the God damn question!!

Beca and Chloe looked at one another and smirked. They were the only two Bellas who knew that Aubrey and Stacie were in a relationship together, so it was funny to not only read their brief conversation but to read Fat Amy’s response – the Australian unknowingly calling Aubrey and Stacie out.

Cynthia-Rose: Hahaaa!

Aubrey: Amy!!

Fat Amy: I mean it Aubrey! Don’t make me create a name for you and Stacie too!

Stacie: Ooh what would the name be?

Aubrey: Don’t encourage her Stacie! Xx

Fat Amy: Give me a mo..

Emily: So guys how did the proposal happen?? Xxx

Stacie: Eh? Aubrey and I aren’t engaged.

Aubrey: She meant Chloe and Beca! Xx

Stacie: We’re not even dating sooooo…

Cynthia-Rose: I knew it!! I knew Beca was going to propose!

Stacie: Fuck off did you know!

Cynthia-Rose: I did!! I have a sixth sense about these sorts of things!

Stacie: Riiight… if you were so sure why didn’t you bet on it?

Cynthia-Rose: Guess I forgot..

Stacie: How convenient..

Cynthia-Rose: Want to bet on when the wedding will be? I’ll give you 3-1 odds that it’s next year?

Stacie: Hmm..

Aubrey: NO BETTING!!!

Cynthia-Rose: Your Mrs is getting mad ;)

Stacie: NOT my Mrs!

Aubrey: Ewwwwwwwwww

Flo: How did Beca propose? Was it on a boat? Under the moonlight? At sea? (I had a proposal like that once – very romantic) xx

Chloe: Beca’s label had signed a band recently

Beca: Not my label btw. Just Res.Heat’s new dept that I work in.

Chloe: and they did a flash mob type thing but with musical instruments.

Emily: Ohhhhh myyyyyyy God that sounds so SO romantic!! Xxx

Beca: Oh boy..

Chloe: It was! SO romantic! She’s amazing! Xx

Jessica: Aww!

Ashley: Aww!

Flo: Did Alba help? Xxx

Beca: If by help you mean she made Chloe late to meet me then yeah, she helped a heap..

Emily: Awwwww! She’s such a cute puppy! Xxx

Beca: Not awww! She’s a terror Em!

Chloe held her phone up and took a sneaky photo of Beca in her current position sat on the sofa, Chloe’s legs on her thighs and Alba’s head on her stomach. The brunette looked so calm and content. There was no way she was as mad with their puppy as she was making out to be on WhatsApp. So Chloe giggled as she sent the photo to the Bellas.

Chloe: Yeah a real terror…she snuggles up to Beca far too much..

Beca looked at Chloe and rolled her eyes as the ‘pinging’ continued, unimpressed by the stealth photo.

Stacie: Aww looooooooook!!

Cynthia-Rose: Hahaaa!!

Aubrey: Ohhh I want one!!

Beca: Sorry Posen, there’s only one of me and I’m all Chloe’s so…

Aubrey: I meant the puppy!

Stacie: Why don’t you get one then? Xx

Aubrey: Seriously? Xx

Stacie: Sure. I think you’re ready xx

Fat Amy: STAUBREY!!

Stacie: Huh?

Aubrey: ??

Fat Amy: That’s your name. Stacie+Aubrey=Staubrey

Emily: Eeeeeeee!! I love it!! So cute! Xxx

Cynthia-Rose: Hahaaa! This group is just too good! I miss you aca-bitches!

Fat Amy: Staubrey, just go shack up with your puppy and we’ll visit you when we’re not busy visiting Bella couple #1 and their pup

Aubrey: Ugh

Fat Amy: Aubrey don’t think I don’t know. I read the news you know!

Emily: What news? Xxx

Aubrey: Amy I’m warning you!!

Fat Amy: Nothing Legacy. Don’t you worry your little heart over it.

Emily: I’m twenty two!! Xxx

Aubrey: And I’m almost twenty nine and say that you should listen to Amy, Emily x

Cynthia-Rose: Sheesh, must be good gossip if Aubrey’s advising we listen to Fat Amy..

Chloe felt it her duty as Aubrey’s best friend to try to distract her fellow Bellas from the inevitable reveal of Aubrey and Stacie’s relationship if the conversation continued.

Chloe: So we’re thinking of getting married next year!

Stacie: Yeaaaasss! Pay-up CR! I just won $30 on my 3-1 bet!

Aubrey: You didn’t bet anything.. xx

Cynthia-Rose: Busted! Haha!

Ashley: Seriously? Eek that’s so soon :)

Jessica: Try not to freak Beca out Ash xx

Ashley: Gosh! Yeah! Sorry!

Chloe: Lol

Beca: No freaking here..yet..

Chloe: Alba won’t give her Mama the chance to get cold feet ;)

Emily: Mama?!?!?!?! Xxxxxxxx

Beca: Relax Legacy, the name’s for our puppy’s reference

Cynthia-Rose: Beca you’re so whipped..

Emily: Ohhhhh I thought you guys were pregnant or something xxx

Beca: God dude, let us get married and buy a house first!

Beca: And I’m not whipped! At least MY wife lets me work after 6pm

Emily: WIFE?! Xxxxx

Chloe: She’s kidding Emily xx

Emily: Oh..yeah..I can see that now. Oops hehe xxx

Beca: Legacy we JUST got engaged! We haven’t got married in the last ten minutes!!

Cynthia-Rose: Hahaaaa!

Fat Amy: You alright there Staubrey? You’ve gone a bit quiet..

Stacie: Busy looking at puppies to buy

Chloe grinned at Beca. To those who didn’t know that ‘Staubrey’ were actually a thing, they would think Stacie was being sarcastic. The chances were, however, she was probably being completely honest. They probably were looking at puppies to buy. Or adopt. Chloe hoped they would adopt. Aubrey wouldn’t have time to train a puppy and run her retreat.

Beca: Good luck. I can’t see Aubrey having time to train a puppy so perhaps suggest adopting a slightly older dog?

Stacie: She’d kill me!

Stacie: If I was dating her of course..

Fat Amy: Staaaaauuuuuuubreeeeeyyyyyyy

Aubrey: Ugh


	25. Bechloe - 'Children'/'Family'/'Rain'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca comes home from a work trip a day early to find her wife and kids enjoying breakfast in an unconventional place..

It was 7am on a beautiful sunny Sunday morning in September. Beca Mitchell let out a yawn as she approached the front door of her large Connecticut home. She threw a polite wave at the Uber driver who pulled away from the house along the quiet suburban street. And the brunette stuck her key in the door lock, before letting herself into the building.

Beca took a deep breath as she dragged her suitcase over the threshold as quietly as possible. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to wake the household. She was being quiet because she’d come home from her business trip a day early. She’d wanted to surprise her wife and daughter’s, having been away for almost three weeks.

She paused in the entrance hall of her large house. The house that she’d bought but that Chloe had turned into a home. One filled with love and affection and joy (and sometimes stress depending on the time of month or if one of their kids had lost their shoes JUST as they were leaving to go out).

Beca strained her ears but she could hear no sound of her little family, which was strange for the time of morning. Usually by now the twins would be begging for 'second-breakfast’..

The thirty-three year old slowly made her way, past the large staircase, and through to the doorway of the kitchen in front of her. She couldn’t see or hear her family.

Furrowing her brow she retraced her steps, stopping at the foot of the staircase to listen out again. Nothing.

With a curious grin on her face she began making her way up the stairs. Her wife’s car was in the drive so she knew that they were all at home. Somewhere.

Beca started with bedroom one, pushing the door gently to see if Lexi was in bed. Maybe even asleep? But the room was deserted. Even the bed covers and pillows had gone. Even her three most favourite toys that she insisted on having in the bed with her each night were gone.

Beca furrowed her brow, turned on the spot, and made her way to the door opposite. The situation in Sofia’s room was exactly the same. Deserted. No bed covers or pillows. No favourite bedtime toys.

The brunette paused in the hallway and listened out for the four year olds. Nothing.

She looked down the corridor and saw that the door of the master bedroom was closed over. Beca smiled, sneaking down to it as quietly as possible. She’d forgotten that whenever she was away the kids usually slept in the master bedroom with their mother. Chloe claimed it was for their comfort, but Beca knew it was more for her wife, who got so lonely when she was away.

It didn’t happen too often. Normally only a couple of times a year for three or four weeks at a time. Beca hated leaving her family at home while she visited LA, but it was the curse of her job. One of the few curses. At the end of the day she didn’t have to do it all the time and it brought in so much money for the little family that her wife didn’t have to work (if she didn’t want to).

Beca put her ear near the door and held her breath. But again there was no sound coming from within the room. So she stuck her head around the door and furrowed her brow again. The bedcovers and pillows were missing from this bedroom too.

The music producer made her way back downstairs, completely stumped about where her wife and daughter’s may have got to. She made her way through to the empty lounge, noting the lack of mess in the room which indicated that her little whirlwinds hadn’t been in there yet that morning.

Beca pushed her long brown hair back from her face and let the long locks cascade down her back as she entered the kitchen from the lounge. The morning sunshine filtered into the room through the huge windows and Beca smiled. This was more like it. There appeared to be a trail of mess that sort of started around the island in the middle of the kitchen and led to the large sliding glass doors that were currently open.

That was when she heard it. The undeniable sound of her two daughters’ loud, identical, rolling giggles.

Beca made her way out of the open door and a little way ahead of her on the lawn stood a large old tent. Fun fact: this was the very tent the Bellas had spent two long uncomfortable nights sleeping in during college at a weekend away at Aubrey Posen’s retreat (you could tell because the Bellas had secretly signed the inside corner of the canvas roof with black sharpies). The second Chloe had heard that Aubrey was selling the old tents to make way for the new tents she was buying, the redhead immediately begged the ex-captain of The Bellas to sell that specific tent to her. Aubrey had, of course, simply given it to her.

Beca slowly began making her way over to the closed door of the tent that was undone and left to hang loose. Chloe had been desperate to take the kids camping and Beca had told her they’d do it some day - and felt guilty that they still hadn’t. The brunette was pleased her wife had thought to put it up in their back garden though.

She paused at the door, listening out to the sounds of the voices within. Sofia was chatting away about how the school she goes to in a couple of weeks needs to have pigs because pigs “are just great!”. Beca felt guilty as she heard Chloe’s tired voice agree with the chatty four year old. Her wife was an absolute machine when it came to taking care of their two little twinkles.

“You wouldn’t be eating breakfast without me now would you?” Beca asked with mock-shock as she pushed her way into the tent. Her heart soared as she watched the bright blue eyes of her twin daughter turn to her and the little girls screeched her name in shock and excitement:

“Mamaaaaaaaa!!”

Beca fell to her knees with a laugh, landing on a laid-out duvet as she felt two little pairs of arms wind their way around her neck and waist, squeezing her in a tight hug. Yeah, she hated being away, but she loved the greeting she received whenever she got home.

She looked over the wild red hair of her daughter’s to see her wife looking at her lovingly, a broad smile on her face, revealing just how pleased (and shocked) she was to see her home a day early. Lexi & Sofia were a huge handful, and Beca couldn’t be more prouder of her wife - because Chloe had been by their side pretty much from the moment they’d been born. Beca felt it was thanks to Chloe that her life felt full. Full of love and support and affection. Because that was exactly what she received from her wife (and from their daughter’s).

“Alright you rascals. What are we having?” Beca asked, fumbling her boots off before scrambling to the middle of the tent, across the outstretched bedcovers - that, collectively, spread across the length and breadth of the ground sheet - to join her wife.

“Mommy let us have bagels this morning!” Lexi said excitably.

“Yes I finished all mine already. Look Mama. MAMA!!” Sofia called out, tugging her Mama’s sleeve.

But Beca hadn’t been listening to what her daughter’s had been saying, because the second she’d sat beside Chloe her wife had brought her hands to the back of her head and immediately leant over to place a hard kiss on her lips. They quickly parted, smiling, Beca letting out an airy “hey” which Chloe reciprocated. The two looked at one another lovingly until the tugging Sofia was doing on her Mama’s sleeve became too much for the petite brunette.

“What??” Beca said, her jet lag tiredness evident in the tone of her voice. And the twins held their plastic bowls up their Mama’s face. “Oh wow, apple!” she tried to say enthusiastically, “I love apple!” she fibbed, trying not to wince as Lexi gnawed a slice of hers.

Lexi and Sofia scrambled onto their Mama’s lap, and for the next twenty minutes Beca endured being hand fed slices of her daughter’s apple. She used that time to explain to her wife how she’d finished her latest project on time, so was able to get the soonest plane home to surprise them. And Chloe had simply smiled and stared and listened.

Because though it was ten years since they’d first got together she still so often hung onto Beca’s every word. And even after fourteen years of knowing one another Beca still hadn’t really noticed how adoringly Chloe looked at her.

“Darlings?” Chloe asked their daughter’s in a soft voice, “Why don’t you go and pick a yoghurt each out of the fridge?”

The Mitchell twins scrambled to their feet with great gasps and scuttled out of tent and to the kitchen. Beca watched them go, with every intention of kissing her wife the moment they disappeared. But Chloe had beaten her to it and the moment the fabric door had closed, the redhead had chucked herself at Beca, wrapping her legs around her waist, arms around her neck, and pulling her into a crushing kiss.

It took Beca a couple of seconds to regain her balance but no sooner had she, she immediately kissed her wife back. Deeply. Hungrily.

This was another one of the few things she loved about going away. Getting home and finally being able to kiss Chloe again. Like this. And the excruciatingly long day that they would have to spend trying to ignore their sexual tension, stealing kisses during the rare moments they were alone, and secretly begging for the evening to come when their children would finally go to bed and the mother’s could spend some quality time together.

“Ewwwwwwww!” Lexi and Sofia squeaked out and Beca felt bad about the disappointed groan that had left her body when their daughter’s returned. Chloe had already begun crawling off her lap, biting her bottom lip with a grin. The twins slid their little crocs off and scurried over to their mother’s.

“Mama I brought you strawberry 'cos I know you love strawberries.” Sofia said sweetly and Beca didn’t know how they’d done it, but they’d ended up with the sweetest kid on the planet. So kind and gentle. Like a gentler version of Chloe (though Mr & Mrs Beale had revealed that Sofia was EXACTLY like Chloe was when she’d been her age, and that the mother’s should “just wait until she hits her pre-teens!”)

“Oh I do, do I..?” Beca said with pretend suspicion as she helped her youngest pull the lid off the plastic pot.

“Yep because you love Mommy. And me. And Lexi. And we’re red like strawberries!”

Beca let out a chuckle, turning to look at her wife who was giggling. Chloe shrugged, helping Lexi with her yoghurt pot lid, “Something they watched on TV the other day had a bunch of kids picking out fruit based on their hair colour and the Mom said she loved strawberries and her son’s red hair.”

“Ohhh…”

-

Thirty minutes later and The Mitchell’s were laid out on the bedcovers, looking up at the canvas ceiling. From one end to the other there was a long piece of string and from it, hung by little pegs, were paintings and decorations that the girls and Chloe had been busy making the day before to make their tent look pretty. Beca laid on her left side, propping her head up on her left hand. Chloe laid on her right side, propping her head up with her right hand. And their other hands were entwined over their daughter’s stomachs.

The twins chattered away about the planets and stars they’d painted. Which order they were in from the sun. And why they were different sizes. It sure did help that their Mommy had trained to become a teacher and still took two classes a week at the local school to keep her sane. She was practically home-schooling the twins in preparation for when they began.

Lexi gasped loudly, sitting up all of a sudden and turning to Chloe, “Mommy we forgot Mama’s surprise painting! Now she’s here we can hang it up!”

And Beca smiled as Chloe told the girls to go get their paintings from their bedrooms.

The second they’d left, Chloe scootched her body over to her wife’s. Both women’s hands were no longer propping their heads up and instead squished under their respective cheeks as they laid nose-to-nose, smiling at one another. Chloe’s free hand was on Beca’s hip. Beca’s free hand on Chloe’s upper arm. Their legs were tangled together.

They let out soft, content smiles as peace fell over them.

“You know,” Beca whispered, “I’m impressed you got this massive tent up by yourself” and she grinned as Chloe let out a quiet giggle.

“I’ll have you know Mrs Mitchell, I’m a strong, independent woman.” Chloe whispered back, her eyes shining in delight, “If I want something bad enough I’ll just get on and do it.”

“Even in the rain?” Beca asked quietly, raising her eyebrows. Because she knew she’d got her wife with that one. Chloe freaked in the rain. It immediately increased her stress levels, particularly if she was caught in the rain without an umbrella. Something Beca had remembered the hard way a couple of months ago, having forgotten to put her wife’s umbrella back in her handbag.

“Okay maybe not in the rain…” Chloe said with another quiet giggle, and the redhead glazed her nose affectionately against her wife’s. An action that reminded Beca of something.

“You know,” Beca said quietly, slowly, “it was in this tent that I first realised I’d fallen in love with you.” and a soft, beautiful smile spread across Chloe’s face as the brunette continued, “Back in college. At Aubrey’s retreat. On the last night. When we laid in that weird top-and-tail position in this tent.” Beca brought a hand up to curl some of Chloe’s unruly red bed curls behind her ear. “You were talking to me about how awesome your life was going to be as a music teacher. And I remember how much my stomach had churned when you’d suggested you might become an exotic dancer if it paid more. And I remember thinking how I’d happily provide for you. I’d work hard, make loads of money, and we’d get a nice house together and you could have whatever career you wanted and you wouldn’t ever have to sell your body-”

“-I wasn’t suggesting prostitution sweetheart…” Chloe chipped in.

“I know but…it was that moment that I realised 'fuck I want to spend my life with you’. And it scared the shit out of me. Because I realised I loved you.” Beca said quietly with a smile.

There was a pause as the two women looked at each other adoringly.

“I knew…” Chloe whispered.

“Huh?”

“I knew you loved me. I saw the looks you gave me that evening. That night. I knew you loved me.”

“Wha-…then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I knew you Beca Mitchell, just like I know you now. When feelings and emotions are involved, everything has to be at your pace. I knew you’d pluck up the courage to tell me at some point…”

And Beca let out a heavy exhale of breath. Because she HAD plucked up the courage. Eventually. It had caught them both out of the blue. But that trip to Mexico with several of The Bellas the year after graduation had been the time that they’d needed. Watching the sun go down while they sat alone together on the beach.

“Mama we’re baaaaack!” The twins called out and Beca and Chloe reluctantly parted as their daughters squidged back in between them to show Beca the paintings they’d done for her.


	26. Staubrey - 'Enemies' pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staubrey AU: Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad attend a school meeting after the Principal calls them in to discuss their sons' fighting in the classroom...

Aubrey Posen trotted along the school corridor with purpose, her heels clicking on the floor which echoed around her. She pulled the front of her blouse down to straighten it out, a folder in her hand that she was given strict instructions by her father to keep with her at all times.

The school better have a good reason for calling her in on a Thursday afternoon. 

Unbeknownst to them the twenty eight year old was in charge of two of her Daddy’s garages. His two favourite. The two which anyone who was anyone in the shady underworld of arms dealing came to when in town - to either drop something off or be dropped off. Unless ‘anyone’ meant a member of the Conrad dynasty. The Conrad’s were the opposition. The enemy. The other mobster family around here. They were far from welcome on the Posen side of the city.

Unfortunately for the school, they had the misfortune of trying to teach children from both the large Posen family and the equally large Conrad family, it being located in the neighbourhood between the two sides of the city. 

Three weeks ago the school 'welcomed’ the youngest member of the Posen dynasty - Dylan Posen - the only child of Aubrey Posen and her husband Michael White; and the youngest member of the Conrad dynasty - Logan Conrad - the only child of Stacie Conrad and her husband Eddie Miles. 

As Aubrey approached the end of the corridor she checked her phone. She’d give the school twenty minutes then she needed to be back at the Fritz Street garage. She knew what her eldest brother was like - he didn’t like to be kept waiting for anyone, not even his only sister. And while Aubrey was certainly someone who was feared by most around the city, all six of the Posen brothers saw their baby sister as a kitten in comparison to each other and the mobsters they’d had to challenge in the past. 

The blonde came to a sudden halt in her tracks as she turned the corner to reach the school Principal’s office. Her jaw tightened, and she glared at the tall figure stood outside the office door with her arms folded, clearly as unimpressed to be there as Aubrey was. 

Despite her stern expression, the blonde couldn’t help but notice how her stomach felt like it had butterflies flying around it. She’d never felt that before, not even when she’d first met Michael (though to be fair, the first time she’d met him she’d only been twelve and he’d been twenty, he being the business partner of one of her brothers. They didn’t begin seeing each other casually until Aubrey was twenty. They didn’t begin 'dating’ until she was twenty two. They got married when she was twenty three, when Aubrey found out she was pregnant.)

Seeing Stacie Conrad stood before her - the youngest child of her father’s arch enemy, and member of her family’s rival family - was somewhat of a shock. The last time she’d seen the tall brunette had been six years ago, when Aubrey’d been drunk in an underground nightclub on the Conrad side of the city and Stacie had stumbled into the bathroom the blonde had been in. They’d had some strong words. They’d begun to physically fight. Then suddenly they’d begun making out. Aubrey had never fucked a woman before. She’d never been fucked by a woman before. Well not until that moment, at the dingy grubby nightclub, when she and Stacie - a Conrad! - had fucked each other hard within the secrecy of a bathroom cubical. Their anger and animosity towards each other’s family name fuelling the passion. Then it had ended and they’d given one another warnings to stay away. Stacie had left the bathroom and Aubrey had carried on with her night as though nothing had happened.

Aubrey saw the way Stacie was looking her up and down, an unimpressed expression on her face. The blonde had to admit (even if it was reluctantly) that the twenty seven year old was ageing well. In fact her looks were probably getting better with age. But she’d only thought that fleetingly.

Aubrey Posen slowly began stepping forward, clearing her throat, not tearing her eyes from Stacie once in case the youngest Conrad sibling sucker punched her.

“Good to see you on the right side of the city for once, Posen.” Stacie said menacingly. 

“Not so difficult when the school’s in the neutral neighbourhood, Conrad.” Aubrey said with a scorn. She stood a foot from Stacie, their respective heels a similar height which meant the women who both already stood an intimidating 5ft11in tall now both stood at 6ft2in. The steely blue Posen eyes met the green/hazel Conrad eyes and they stood silently for a few moments, trying to read one another’s minds.

The office door opened and Principal Fisher tentatively stepped out. She gulped noticeably when she caught sight of the two women before her. Just as Aubrey was feared around the city so was Stacie, the younger woman best known for having been given a lifetime sentence for murder when she was twenty two, and released only two weeks later. Rumour around the city was she hadn’t done it, that it had been one of her six older brothers instead. Rumour around the city was that the Conrad family had bribed the entire police division to let the youngest Conrad kid out of jail. If that had been the case, it’d worked.

“Ms Conrad. Ms Posen. If I could invite you in please.” Aubrey and Stacie finally looked away from one another, and the brunette didn’t move an inch, giving Aubrey the opportunity to enter the office first. Aubrey wasn’t sure she felt safe around 'Killer Conrad’ but as all their previous fights had shown: when a fight breaks out between Aubrey and Stacie, Aubrey always wins. And while having a fight right here right now wouldn’t be wise, Aubrey was always mentally and physically ready.

The women all took a seat, Principal Fisher acting as though she was very relieved to be behind her desk. She’d been Principal of the school for a long time. So long in fact, she could remember the days when the two women opposite her attended this very school as kids. Back then she often had a member of the Posen or Conrad family in her office while she explained to them another reason why she needed to suspend one of their children for violent behaviour in school. And she’d hated having to do that. 

Fortunately both Aubrey and Stacie had had sharp, firm, but fair mothers. Neither had seen eye-to-eye, but had so often been brought into the school for meetings regarding their respective son’s violent behaviours that at one point they’d even laughed about it together. Now, as Principal Fisher faced a new set of the next generation of Posen/Conrad mothers, she wondered if this would become a common theme throughout the years that their sons would be at this school.

“If you could please hurry Principal Fisher, I have a meeting to attend.” Aubrey said with little patience and she smirked at how uncomfortable the teacher looked despite Aubrey’s most kindest of tones. Which actually wasn’t kind at all.

“It has come to mine and my colleagues attention that your sons haven’t been getting along.” Principal Fisher said, and the two women opposite her rolled their eyes, so the woman pressed on, “We know that putting them in the same class may not have been the wisest decision…”

“I’ll say…” Stacie muttered. Being a year younger than Aubrey, the two only daughter’s of the city’s most feared mobsters around had had the good fortune of never being in the same class together. (That didn’t stop the playground fights to honour their respective family names of course, which happened on occasion over the years.)

“…But we can’t have them getting each other in headlocks and trying to drown each other in the sink at the back of the classroom!”

Aubrey straightened her back a little, exuding confidence, though she was actually quite shocked by what was being said to her. She knew she shouldn’t have let Dylan come to work with her the other day. A 'client’ of theirs had failed to return with the money he owed. Aubrey had been sat behind her father’s desk, her son sat on her lap drawing whilst two of her brothers beat the man up, then got him in a headlock, and eventually drowned the man in the sink of water in the corner of room. As far as she’d been aware her son had been watching X-Men cartoons on his iPad with his headphones on, not watching the real violence that was happening in front of them. Trying to explain the mess her brothers had left to her father hadn’t been fun…

Still, regardless of how shocking it was to hear that the two five year old boys had been attempting to drown one another, Aubrey got the vibe from the way Principal Fisher was looking at Stacie that Dylan had been the stronger one. He’d beaten Logan. The Posen name still rang on victoriously!

“If this behaviour continues I will be forced to suspend both boys. We can’t put the other children in danger but being around Dylan and Logan puts them in danger.”

Both mothers sat up straight and appeared to be quite proud of this information. 

“Discipline cannot come from the school alone. It begins at home.” And the two mothers, both with pursed lips, rolled their eyes to the ceiling once again.

“There’s no disciplining Logan,” Staci said with a huff, but held a proud smile, “he’s too headstrong." 

“It’a a good job his head is strong because from the sounds of things my son beat him up pretty well earlier..” Aubrey teased, a nasty smirk on her face as Stacie’s smile dropped.

“Oh you’re going there Posen?” Stacie shouted as she suddenly stood up from her seat and in immediate response Aubrey also stood, glaring at her enemy.

“Ladies  _please_!” Principal Fisher shrieked, also standing from her chair, though her short height meant the two women before her towered above her as they glared at one another.

“Nobody talks crap about my son.  _Nobody_!” Stacie said in a threatening tone but Aubrey wasn’t phased. It didn’t matter what the rumours were, deep down she knew Stacie Conrad had no where near enough balls to murder someone. Get someone to do it for her, sure. But not to do it herself. So she wasn’t afraid of the brunette.

“Should’ve thought about that before giving him your family name instead of his father’s, bitch.” Aubrey spat back. It had been no question when she’d been pregnant with Dylan that he was going to have the Posen surname. Michael had been adamant about it (and Aubrey had briefly wondered if her father and brothers had beaten him until he agreed). So her precious son - her only child - was immediately named Dylan Posen the moment he’d been welcomed to the world.

News travelled fast across the city and within days both families were aware that the youngest members of the father’s Posen and Conrad had given birth to baby boys.

“Right that’s it!” Stacie yelled again and lunged at her enemy, hand raised ready to slap her hard. Aubrey dropped the folder that had been in her hands and grabbed Stacie’s wrist. It was the first time the women had been in physical contact with one another since that time in the nightclub bathrooms six years ago. Pretty good going when you consider the Posen’s came across the Conrad’s far more times in a year than the neighbourhoods in the city would like. Pretty good going when you consider that both Aubrey and Stacie hadn’t stopped secretly thinking about that heated, aggressive, hot fuck they’d had with one another six years ago. The best screw either had ever had.

Stacie went to slap with her other hand but Aubrey grabbed that wrist too and suddenly they were in a similar position to years ago, when the fuck had been initiated. The difference this time however was that Stacie didn’t dive forward to kiss Aubrey as Aubrey had done to her back then. Instead she head-butted her, and Aubrey collapsed in a heap on the floor, out cold.

Stacie hesitated, breathless from the adrenaline flying around her body. She’d done it. She’d finally beaten Aubrey Posen in a fight! But as she saw the blood trickling down from the blonde’s forehead she felt a weird sensation. Was…was this what  _guilt_  felt like?!

Principal Fisher had been on the phone to the school’s security and within moments two burly men smashed their way into the office. One went to Stacie’s side but the brunette was beginning to feel light-headed, and she brought a hand to her forehead then brought it out in front of her, noticing blood was covered across her fingers and palm.  _Shit_.

And that was the last thing Stacie Conrad remembered before collapsing, the member of security fortunately grabbing her before she cracked her head on Principal Fisher’s desk.


	27. Staubrey - 'School'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Conrad catches her teenage son in bed with her best friend's teenage daughter and is NOT amused!

A loud shriek sounded around the Conrad house and Stacie Conrad muted the TV, furrowing her brow as she heard her wife yell from upstairs,

“JAMES CONRAD YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON RIGHT AWAY AND COME DOWNSTAIRS!”

Shit. She’d found out. She’d failed their son. It was her job as ‘cool Mom’ to ensure that their sixteen year old son got privacy with his sixteen year old girlfriend. Which meant keeping Aubrey from going upstairs for at least an hour. She’d failed.

Stacie stood up to find her wife but she needn’t go far, as Aubrey had stormed downstairs.

“Uh..what’s going on Bree?” Stacie tried to say innocently, but her tall blonde wife looked at her furiously.

“You know full well what’s going on Stacie Conrad. James told me you ‘said it was cool’!” She mocked with a terrible impression of their son and quotation hand-gestures. She was pissed.

“Dude!” Stacie said over her wife’s shoulder to their son who had got dressed in record speed and had just reached the bottom of the stairs, “Come on, you blamed me?”

“I panicked!” The teen said with a shrug, and Stacie had to give it to the kid, he still looked pretty panicked.

“What the HELL am I going to say to Chloe?!” Aubrey exclaimed, the vein on her forehead becoming prominent as she glared at her son, “Emma Mitchell?? SERIOUSLY James?!”

“Auntie Aubrey, really, we…um…” Emma said in an apologetic tone as she scurried down the stairs having put on her own clothes and stood slightly behind her boyfriend, having seen the full force of an angry Aubrey Conrad before.

“And Emma, come ON! Him?!” Aubrey interrupted, motioning to the teenage boy who had furrowed his brow.

“Hey! I’m your son!”

“Exactly. You ARE my son. And the second Beca Mitchell finds out you’re screwing her daughter-”

“-see I’m not the only one who uses the word ‘screwing’.” Stacie muttered unhelpfully with a grin, a grin that quickly dropped when her wife glared at her.

“The second Beca finds out you’re screwing her daughter she’s going to kill you, James!” Aubrey said almost hopelessly.

The colour drained from James Conrad’s face as though the thought hadn’t occurred to him before. Which was stupid really because Beca Mitchell was fiercely protective of her eldest and only daughter. Then he remembered after his first week of high school his GodMama turning up on the Conrad doorstep to pick up her daughter, who had gone to theirs for dinner, and had warned him not to try anything on with Emma. Ever. Because she’d know. And she’d have to kill him.

The funny thing was she didn’t know. She hadn’t known. Even though James and Emma had been dating for a good year now. And the only person who had known was his Mom. Who was currently wearing an apologetic expression as though she’d failed their only child.

“I’m sure she won’t be so bad…” Emma offered and Aubrey looked over at the young redhead. Aubrey had sworn to protect her at all costs. Her losing her virginity at sixteen was NOT protection. How the hell was she going to explain this to Chloe? Her best friend. The woman whose whole world was her wife and their young beautiful little teenager. How was she going to explain that her son had taken Emma’s virginity?

“Have you met your mother?” Stacie sarcastically asked, unhelpfully again. Fortunately Aubrey seemed to agree and nodded. The two women looked at the teenagers stood before them. James and Emma were now hand-in-hand, the redhead still stood just behind the blonde boy. If Aubrey wasn’t in so much shock she’d find the pair a very sweet and attractive little couple. But she wasn’t just shocked, she was fuming.

“I can’t believe it. In my house.” Aubrey muttered, her hands on her hips as she began pacing, “Under my roof!” She didn’t notice her wife behind her, scrunching her nose up and shaking her head briefly at the teens as if to say “don’t worry” and “let her talk this through with herself” and “it’s not as bad as it seems”. Because in reality it wasn’t. Aubrey Conrad wasn’t good with surprises. She never had been. And this had been beyond anything she had ever expected to walk in to when she was collecting all the dirty laundry to put in the wash.

“Ma, I’m sorry you had to find out like this…” James said quietly, and Aubrey stopped in her tracks, letting out a heavy exhale. Stacie knew her wife was calming down. She wouldn’t ever be completely calm about this, not until she told Chloe. But she was getting calmer.

“Better that it’s under our roof than at a dingy park somewhere, Bree?” Stacie added in an equally quiet voice. Aubrey may have given birth to James. She may have been the stay-at-home-Mom-with-her-own-home-business-on-the-side. But when it came to being on the same wave-length, there was no question that Stacie Conrad was closer to their son. She and James knew Aubrey well. And they knew how to deal with her.

After several moments Aubrey Conrad sighed, turned to her son and his girlfriend and raised her eyebrows, pointing at them as she spoke in a low, serious voice, “This can’t interfere with your studies. You do your homework at the kitchen table so I know you guys are on track okay?”

The two teens nodded quickly, and Emma squeezed James’s hand to show her excitement that his mother was allowing them to actually see each other romantically. Aubrey hadn’t finished though, “You wash your own bedsheets please.” James nodded again.

“And you use protection at all times. I’m no where near ready to become a grandmother yet.” The smiles on the young lovers faces dropped and they glanced nervously at each other.

“Besides, I love you James. Getting Emma pregnant would mean Beca actually WOULD kill you. And I’d miss you too much.” Aubrey finished, folding her arms.

“Here…” Stacie said, reaching around her wife and thrusting a brown paper bag at her son. James took it and peered at the contents. His cheeks flushed bright red as he looked up at his mother’s.

“Uh…thanks Mom” the blonde teen said with an embarrassed grin. Stacie gave him a wink which hadn’t gone unnoticed by Aubrey. And as James began leading Emma slowly back upstairs again Aubrey cleared her throat,

“And where do you think you two are going?”

“To put all theses condoms in my room.” James said with a straight face, cocking his eyebrow in a sassy manner that had Stacie trying to hide her smirk, and forced Aubrey’s mouth open in shock.

“Dinner will be in ten minutes!” Aubrey called after the teens in haste, who ascended the stairs a little quicker than before.

“That should be enough time!” James called back as he and his girlfriend reached the top of the stairs and dashed over to his bedroom.

Aubrey winced as she looked over at her wife but Stacie was just looking up at the top of the staircase with a big proud grin on her face.

“He’s definitely your son…” Aubrey said in an unimpressed tone, and she began to wander through to the kitchen to finish the dinner, “…oh and you’re telling Beca!” she added.

Stacie’s smile immediately dropped and she dashed into the kitchen after her wife to beg her not to make her tell Beca. To get Chloe to tell Beca. Hell to get EMMA to tell Beca. Anyone but her.

But Aubrey stood her ground with an amused grin. Because it was Stacie’s punishment for keeping something about their son from her.


	28. Bechloe - 'Sunrise'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been threatening a PP3 potential-scene from these prompts for a while now so…

Beca Mitchell sat at the base of a large oak tree that stood beyond the army base that she and The Bellas had been staying and performing at during the final week of their USO tour. It had been a long six weeks, but they were finally at the end. And Beca now sat patiently, sadly, waiting for the sun to rise on a brand new day. The day that would mark the next stage of her life. Because the moment they left this base. The moment they left Europe. The moment Beca stepped off that plane at JFK, that would be it. She’d start a’fresh. She’d rid herself of all those stupid feelings she had for Chloe.

Chloe. The woman who had been one of her best friends in college. Her co-captain. The only one beyond her boyfriend at the time, Jesse, who she had ever allowed to get close. The one who’d got away…

Beca hadn’t realised she felt something for the redhead until the end of their senior year. By then they were packing up ready to move out of Barden and back to their respective homes. Then suddenly Chloe was gone! And Beca had had to spend the next three years mulling over their final moments together. Wondering what could’ve been had she bit the bullet and revealed to Chloe how she really felt about her. Fat Amy hadn’t helped. The woman had accused her of pining then added that it was a shame she hadn’t pined a year earlier when they’d been at Barden because Chloe had so obviously had a toner for her for years. And hearing that had been like a bullet to the heart for Beca. To have known she’d been so close to actually  _being with_  Chloe but never making it.

Then as fate would have it (and that was when Beca knew she really  _had_  fallen for Chloe - because ‘sane Beca’ didn’t believe in fate) Emily Junk sent a group message out to all of The Barden Bellas who had been in Beca’s group back in their Barden days, inviting them out to Georgia for an acapella convention at Georgia Aquarium. And all of the Bellas - Chloe included - had said yes. So Beca had travelled down to Georgia, her heart hammering against her chest as her eyes caught sight of Chloe, in the flesh, for the first time since they’d graduated. In an instant all of her deepest, yearning feelings for the redhead had come rushing back. Sadly, however, in the time that Chloe had been apart from Beca it was obvious that the woman who had once been best friend’s with the petite brunette no longer had a ‘toner’ for her. And it had shocked Beca, who on one too many occasions over the years had imagined what it would be like to tell Chloe how she felt. Chloe showed no obvious signs of having any feelings for Beca beyond friendship. And Beca had felt confused. Disappointed.  _Heartbroken_?

Aubrey had suggested they go to Europe for a USO tour. One final tour together. Their final performances as a group over the course of six weeks. And Beca had hesitated. Because six weeks away with Chloe was both everything she’d wanted in the past, and now everything she dreaded. But she’d agreed to go, because she’d noticed Chloe’s bright blue eyes looking at her pleadingly. How could she possibly say no. 

The six weeks had gone as tortuously as expected. In fact, they’d been worse. Not only had Beca spent those six weeks with Chloe, but she’d had to endure the sight of her estranged best friend - the woman she loved - flirting with and subsequently dating the tall, handsome, male marine who was serving as their guide throughout their USO tour. 

Beca let tears well up in her eyes as she remembered seeing Chloe kiss Chicago last night. That was supposed to be  _her_  kiss with Chloe. At least, that’s what she’d envisioned. Hell she’d even told Aubrey about her feelings for the redhead a couple of nights ago. It had been entirely accidental but that wasn’t the point. Aubrey Posen, Chloe’s  _actual_ best friend, knew about her feelings towards the bubbly Bella. 

And the heartbreaking thing about it was Aubrey had actually asked her why she hadn’t said anything sooner. Because Chloe had had a thing for Beca throughout the whole of college and even a couple of years afterwards. In fact if it hadn’t been for the appearance of Chicago the redhead would still be madly in love with Beca. (And that had been the moment when Beca had asked Aubrey to repeat what she’d just said because she thought she’d heard the blonde say that Chloe had been  _in love_  with her. And Aubrey said that Chloe had been. And Beca had been gutted, exclaiming to Aubrey that  _she_  was in love with Chloe and it was the worst.) 

Beca felt a tear roll down her cheek and she brought her sleeve up to her nose to wipe it, sniffing loudly as she looked out at the skyline, noticing the light beginning to appear around her. Today was going to be the start of something new. She didn’t want it to be. The idea of letting Chloe go was terrifying. But she had to do it, for her own sanity. 

She heard the sound of grass being crushed under a pair of feet as footsteps approached her, and Beca knew this was probably Fat Amy coming to get her for breakfast. Her housemate was the only one who knew about this tree. This was  _her_  tree. The one she’d sat beneath all this week to get some time alone. To clear her head and mull over her thoughts. But as she looked out at the skyline she didn’t hear the usual heavy breathing of her friend, and the body that plopped down beside her brought a familiar smell. It was Chloe’s perfume. And Beca swallowed loudly, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks and turning to look at the woman who had sat beside her.

It was Chloe alright. Her redhair flowed beyond her shoulders in beautiful waves as usual. You would’ve never have guessed she’d been partying with the Bellas and the marines all night. Her bright blue eyes shone out at Beca, but they were noticably bloodshot. To match, her  cheeks, boasting a strong array of freckles, were tearstained. Her nose red and blotchy. And Beca had to be honest she’d never been more in love with the sight of someone than she did with Chloe Beale right now.

“I’ve been looking  _everywhere_  for you.” Chloe croaked with a weary voice and Beca felt her stomach knot. She felt guilty. What for she wasn’t sure, but she had a feeling she was the reason Chloe had been crying. Because Chloe was a sensitive soul no matter how old she got. No matter that she was turning twenty eight in a few weeks. And Beca would never admit it but that was another one of the many things she loved about Chloe Beale. Her sensitivity. The chances were Chloe would have been gutted that Beca hadn’t been with the Bellas overnight to celebrate the end of the tour.

“I’m sorry.” Beca said quietly, sniffing again. She hated how much her nose ran when she cried. She couldn’t bear to look at the redhead any longer, for fear that she would burst into tears at Chloe’s expression. All of her deepest, darkest feelings still a huge heavy weight hanging on her heart as it ached so much for the woman beside her. Chloe wasn’t smiling. She looked devastated about something.

“How long have you been sat here?” Chloe asked quietly. 

Beca pulled up a blade of grass, shrugging, shaking her head slightly as she looked down at her fingers that fiddled with the green grass, “I dunno…” she mumbled. The two women sat in silence, looking out at the sky as the sun began to show signs of rising.

“Aubrey told me…” Chloe said nervously after several minutes of peace, “…she told me about how you feel about me.” 

Beca’s stomach dropped and she hung her head, pulling up another blade of grass to start picking at. For fucks sake Aubrey! The brunette took a deep intake of breath and forced out her words, “It’s okay. It’s…nothing…I-”

“-why didn’t you  _say_  anything Beca?” 

And it was the way her voice broke midway through that sentence that Beca knew Chloe had begun to cry. And it killed the brunette. Because she was terrified that what she said next would lead to her revealing her deepest thoughts. Her deepest feelings to the one woman who she’d been in love with for years.

“ _Because_ …” Beca looked over at Chloe, noticing the tears flowing down her freckled cheeks, and the brunette felt tears begin to fall from her own cheeks as her low voice also croaked, “…I didn’t want to  _lose_ you. I didn’t want to change your impression of me.”

She sniffed and Chloe delved into her jacket pocket, pulling out a packet of tissues that Beca took sadly. As she pulled a tissue out and handed the packet back to her friend she whispered a “thank you” then used it to wipe her nose. She scrunched it up in her hand nervously. The sun began to slowly creep above the skyline and the two women looked out at it.

“Beca.” Chloe whispered and Beca turned to look at her, swallowing as she realised the redhead was already looking at her. Their bloodshot blue eyes met. “I  _love_  you” Chloe croaked quietly, affectionately. And Beca could tell it had been the hardest thing her friend had ever said. “I’ve  _always_ loved you.”

Beca had frozen. Her tears had stopped falling but her heart was hammering against her chest as she saw Chloe give her a small watery smile. And suddenly Beca realised that a small smile had appeared on her own face. And she glanced down at Chloe’s lips, that were wet with tears. Tears that she so desperately wanted to kiss.

“I love you too” Beca returned with a soft voice. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Chloe bite her bottom lip and begin slowly leaning towards her. Beca reciprocated the movement and both women closed their eyes as their lips gently met.

It was soft, sweet, and cautious. As though neither wanted to ruin this perfect moment. A moment that had been built up over years of yearning and wondering and pining and adoring and loving. This moment made all the more perfect thanks to the sunrise before them. 

Not that the two women noticed, as they parted, and looked at one another. Giggles slipping out of their mouths. Tears rolling down their cheeks.

The sun was rising on a new day. The next chapter of their lives. But one which featured the two of them. Together.


	29. Bechloe - 'Broken'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca finds Chloe staring at her mirror in floods of tears...

Chloe slid down her closed bedroom door, her legs sliding out in front of her as her bottom hit the carpet floor. She let out a huge heaving sob. Her face was puffy and tear stained. Her eyes hurt. Her cheeks hurt. Her mouth hurt. She’d been bawling her eyes out for almost an hour now, but there were no tears left.

Beca stood outside Chloe’s closed bedroom door. She brought her fingertips up to help her balance as she leant her ear against the wood. She heard the sob that came from her co-captain’s mouth. From inside the bedroom. But Beca knew better than to push things when Chloe got this way. It didn’t happen often. But when it did, it often ended as it had done just now, with Chloe shutting everyone out.

Luckily Beca was the only other Bella home. She’d managed to skip out of lectures early and planned on picking up an extra shift at the radio station in the hope of boosting her resume. (Which she’ll begin handing out in the coming weeks ready for the start of her senior year in September).

What she hadn’t bagged on was coming home to hear crying and angry muttering coming from the open door of Chloe’s bedroom. When Beca had approached she’d heard all manner of awful things coming out of her close friend’s mouth. And once Beca had peered around the bedroom door her heart had sunk.

Chloe had been staring at herself in the mirror. Her top folded up and under her armpits, her hands grabbing bits of flesh around her midriff, muttering how fat she was becoming then bursting into tears. Then after several moments of crying into her hands the young woman would straighten herself up and take another look at her reflection. Then she would mutter something about how she’d failed The Bellas because how could they possibly be co-led by such an ugly ginger. And then Chloe would burst into tears again.

Beca had dared to step into the room a little further, asking if Chloe was okay but the redhead had merely yelled at her to get out of her bedroom. Had even thrown a cuddly toy at her, which Beca had dodged then darted out of the room as Chloe strode to the bedroom door and slammed it shut.

Beca sighed as she turned on the spot and crouched down, sitting cross legged on the floor outside Chloe’s bedroom, and leant back on the door. She closed her eyes, hating having to hear Chloe sobbing.

She knew Chloe was on her period, as was the case for most of the Bellas in the house they shared together. And with this, all manner of emotional highs and lows and mood swings occurred. But Beca had never seen Chloe get quite this bad before. She’d never had her friend throw something angrily at her. It was like she was…broken.

Beca didn’t know what to do. She was useless with affection. She was useless with dealing with emotion or comforting people. If Aubrey were here she’d know what to do.

Beca pulled her phone out of her bag beside her and dialled the blonde’s number. It went straight to voicemail and so she ended the call and let her phone fall into her lap. She sucked at saying stuff but…she didn’t suck at  _writing_  stuff?

Beca took a notepad and pen out of her bag and paused as she thought about what to write.

Chloe took several deep shuddering breaths. She felt shit. She shouldn’t have yelled at Beca like that. That was definitely one way to push the brunette further away. Something that she’d tried so desperately hard not to do over the years. Because she  _loved_  her. She was  _in_  love with her. And part of that was the reason why she was crying. Because there was no way Beca would ever want to be with her.

Suddenly she looked down beside her as a slip of paper was stuffed under her door and she furrowed her brow as she picked it up. She knew it was from Beca. Nobody else had come home. She hadn’t heard her best friend speak to anybody else. And Chloe rubbed her eyes with her left hand as she held the note in her right, before unfolding it and peering at Beca’s words:

## You look in the mirror and you see yourself, but not really, it’s not you at all.

## I mean, there’s your bright blue eyes, and your beautiful red hair, and your cute little nose, and your dazzling smile, but that’s not all there is to you.

## Because you’re not seeing the amount of lives you’ve touched with your presence. You’re not seeing all the people you’ve made smile and laugh.

## You’re not seeing how strong you are. In fact, all the battles you’ve overcome are completely invisible when you look in the mirror, hidden beneath your outside features.

## So listen to me when I say this: you are not as simple as a reflection. You are complex, beautiful, wonderful, and something brilliant that a mirror simply doesn’t have the capability to show.

## It’s only showing one tree in the forest, one star in a galaxy, one grain of sand at the beach.

## And you are so much more than that.

## Believe me x

Beca had toyed with putting a kiss at the end of the note. She meant it. If she were physically affectionate in any way she would hold Chloe tight and kiss her hard. As a friend of course. Unless Chloe kissed her back then…well she wouldn’t complain…

The brunette let out a small yelp as the door opened behind her and she fell back slightly. Beca quickly got to her feet smoothing her clothes down and clearing her throat awkwardly. The words she’d written were unlike anything she’d ever written before and certainly weren’t anything she’d ever spoken!

She stood frozen to the spot as she stared at the young woman before her. Her friend. Her co-captain…

Within seconds her breath had been knocked out of her lungs as Chloe dove forward and kissed her hard. Soft, desperate and tender. Beca felt guilty. As though she was taking advantage of Chloe’s vulnerability. But the redhead wrapped her arms around the petite young woman and pulled her tight against her. Beca dared to slide her tongue into Chloe’s mouth and the taste of Chloe’s tears swam between them as the two women scrambled back into the redhead’s bedroom, the door slamming behind them for a whole other reason.


	30. Bechloe - 'Lightening'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Beca's afraid of lightening...

****

The rain lashed against the window and the lightening lit up the house of The Barden Bellas.

Chloe tucked up in her bed, pulling her covers up to her chin and taking a happy deep breath. She’d always loved hearing the sound of heavy rain and rumbling thunder. Particularly at night. And the last time she’d checked her clock it was nearing 1am.

Chloe reached out to check the time on her phone again, but as she did so a message popped up from Beca: “You awake?”

Chloe replied quickly: “Yep”

Another flash of lightening flickered around the room and she heard some creaking of the floorboards above her. She knew it was Beca up there, who sounded like she was currently making her way down the stairs that led from the attic room she shared with the often-absent Fat Amy.

As expected a light knock was heard on her bedroom door but before Chloe could say “Come in!” a strong and low crack of thunder caused reason for the house to immediately seem vulnerable.

Quick as a flash Beca ducked into the bedroom without permission. She closed the door behind her and Chloe sat up slightly, surprised to see one of her best friends - her co-captain - her secret crush - looking over at her with big eyes. Chloe let out an amused giggle:

“You look terrified…” was all she was able to muster before Beca strode over to Chloe’s bed, and nudged her hip until the redhead scooted over. Chloe felt her heart racing at a million times a minute as Beca clambered into her bed and pulled the bedcovers over most of her body except her head.

The redhead turned onto her left side, her grin not leaving her face as she furrowed her brow slightly. She watched her best friend swallow nervously and Chloe felt almost certain she was trembling.

“Beca are…are you afraid of lightening??” She hadn’t meant to sound so surprised but she thought after four years of knowing her friend. After four years of being secretly in love with her friend, Chloe thought she knew everything there was to know about Beca Mitchell.

“No.” Beca responded, almost offended, but the answer hadn’t matched her expression as a flash of lightening lit the dark bedroom up once more and Chloe let out another giggle when the petite woman jumped.

“So you’re just in my bed for a visit?” The redhead asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Well I can go if you want?” Beca said, clearly meaning to sound cool but failing terribly. Chloe really really didn’t want her to go, but there was something about teasing Beca Mitchell that was all too tempting.

“Okay then. If you’re not scared you might as well go.” Chloe said with a casual shrug and she saw Beca’s face fall in the darkness. The brunette cleared her throat nervously and reluctantly pulled the bedcovers from her body, beginning to slowly crawl out of Chloe’s bed when another rumble of thunder sounded from outside and Beca let out an almost silent yelp.

Chloe laughed, “Come on weirdo!” she said in an amused tone, wrapping her right arm around Beca’s waist and guiding her back into her bed. To her surprise Beca immediately turned and tucked into her body, and Chloe pulled the bed covers over both their bodies before curling her arm protectively around Beca’s body.

So she hadn’t known everything about Beca Mitchell like she’d once believed she had. Like how Beca was terrified of thunder and lightening. And how the best way to calm her during a storm was to glaze your fingertips up and down the bare skin on her back, paying particular attention to her lower back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An additional prompt was made to continue it slightly more:  
> \---
> 
> Beca was still. Her breathing had seemed to calm the moment she’d felt Chloe’s arm wrap around her body under the bedcovers.
> 
> This was the first time she’d willingly let anyone hold her like this. And this was the first time she’d ever felt this safe.
> 
> At some stage within the first few minutes of the two best friends laying in bed together, the sound of the rumbling thunder that had made Beca so terrified in the first place had drifted away. Now the only sounds Beca could really hear was the sound of Chloe’s heart thudding against her chest (thanks to Beca’s ear being smushed against Chloe’s chest), and the sounds of both their steady breathing.
> 
> Chloe had been tracing her fingertips up and down Beca’s back. And Beca hadn’t felt uncomfortable at her touch.
> 
> At some point Beca had wrapped her arm around Chloe’s waist. Their legs had become tangled. Beca had even begun drifting her own fingertips up and down Chloe’s back. She smiled against the redhead’s pyjama top when she felt Chloe place delicate kisses on the top of her head every so often. She felt so safe.
> 
> Beca wasn’t sure when the storm had ended. But what she was sure of was how calm she felt in Chloe’s arms.
> 
> Beca realised her best friend had begun skimming her fingertips over the skin of her back, underneath her pyjama top. 
> 
> And Beca reciprocated the action.
> 
> Upon the final kiss to the top of her head, Beca brought her face away from Chloe’s body and looked up at the silhouette she knew to be the redhead’s face. She heard Chloe swallow loudly.
> 
> At some point in the next couple of minutes Beca found her lips pressed delicately, tentatively against Chloe’s as they shared their first kiss.


	31. Bechloe - 'Circle'/'Black'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eclipse is about to descend on the Mitchell household...

“Mommy! Mama! Are you ready yet??” Five year old Holly Mitchell called out from the kitchen. She brought her nose back to the patio doors and pushed it against the glass, her hands on either side of her body pressed against the glass. Her breath made it fog up a bit but she still looked eagerly out into the garden.

Chloe Mitchell waddled into the kitchen, a little breathless (such was the curse of being seven months pregnant) and she carried her eighteen month old son who beamed at the sight of his big sister. The redhead put Joey down on the floor, and pottered round to the worktop to pick up the two crafted cereal boxes that she’d spent an hour compiling with her daughter earlier that morning.

“Babe!! We’re gonna miss it!” Chloe called out to her wife, and she let out a little giggle as their son scampered away from her and through to the hallway calling out “Baaaaaabe? Baaaaaaabe!!”   
She forgot how often little Joey copied what she and Beca said. On all too many occasions the eighteen month old had copied one of his mother’s, calling them ‘Babe’ instead of calling Chloe 'Mommy’ or Beca 'Mama’.

The redhead walked around to her daughter, handing her one of the cereal boxes which the little girl took whilst beaming brightly, “Thank you Mommy!”

“That’s ok sweetheart” Chloe said with a sweet smile, glossing back her five year old’s brown hair. She still believed that carrying Beca’s children was one of the best decisions she’d ever made. Both Holly and Joseph were the spit of their Mama, but thanks to Chloe being a stay at home Mommy from the moment she’d given birth to Holly, the two little Mitchell’s had picked out so many of Chloe’s mannerisms and personality that they were the perfect mix of both their mother’s.

Beca dashed into the kitchen, Joey in her arms, the little boy giggling as his Mama strode to the patio doors to join her wife and daughter, “Sorry! I’m here. I’m here…”

Chloe let out a short exhale as Beca handed Joey back to her, her patience wearing thin as it did so often the later into her pregnancy she got. Fortunately her wife knew not to dwell on the redhead’s reactions. This was their third pregnancy. They weren’t new to this.

Beca held a hand out in front of Chloe before the woman opened the patio door, and crouched down in front of their daughter.

“Right Holly-Bolly, before we go outside, what are the rules?”

Holly looked from the cereal box up to her Mama with her big deep blue eyes, “Don’t look at the sun” she said confidently.

“Right. And…?” Beca rolled her hand a little, expecting her daughter to continue.

“And…um…only watch the sun in the cereal box?” Holly said in a sweet voice.

“Atta girl!” Beca grinned, giving her daughter a wink and kissing the five year old on the forehead. Holly beamed at her mother’s as Beca stood up beside Chloe. The four Mitchell’s stepped out into their garden, ready to experience Holly and Joey’s first ever solar eclipse.


	32. Bechloe - 'Not Enough'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Beca goes above and beyond for her daughter...

Chloe Mitchell stood outside the door of the family bathroom in the large five bedroom house she and her wife owned in Southern California. A soft smile was on her face as she listened to the conversation happening within the bathroom. The voices of her wife and three year old daughter crept between the crack that had been left open between the door and the doorframe.

“Okay one final dash of bluuue…and then…we…are…done!” Beca sounded distracted and from what she’d heard so far Chloe knew Beca was trying to put face paint on their daughter’s face. Danielle had a birthday party to go to today. A princess birthday party. And because Chloe had needed to pop out to the hairdressers this morning, Beca had had to get their child ready.

“Glitter.” Danielle reminded her Mama in a tone that sounded uncannily like Chloe’s. Beca let out a groan and muttered,

“Do we have to? You know Mama doesn’t like glitter..”

Chloe felt a pang of guilt. It had been her Mom who’d given Dani the ‘princess glitter pot’ in the first place. But it was no secret that Beca loathed glitter. Unfortunately for Beca, despite bearing an almost exact physical resemblance of her Mommy, Danielle Mitchell had bucket-loads of her Mama’s stubborn nature. Which is why the three year old had protested with a whine.

“Okay fine a little bit of glitter…ugh…here…and…bleugh…here. Okay. Happy?” Beca said unenthusiastically and Chloe rolled her eyes as she heard their daughter voice a huffy “uh-uh! Not enough!”

Beca let out a long sigh, “…there.”

“More”

“Okaaay…there.”

“More!”

“Danielle Aubrey Mitchell! I will not be giving you any more glitter!” Beca’s fuse was starting to go, “Elsa doesn’t even WEAR glitter!”

Chloe knew this was the moment she needed to intervene, before either Dani refused to go to the party, and/or Beca refused to take her, “Hey, come on sweetheart, time to go!” Chloe knew to maintain a light positive tone of voice and the looks of relief at her entrance into the large bathroom were priceless. This had clearly been a taxing experience for both her wife and her daughter.

“She wanted more glitter” Beca tried to explain, glitter smeared across her forehead, a sign she’d been at her whits end during the first application of glitter.

“I STILL need more glitter Mommy!” Danielle said, her little hands on her hips.

“No you dooooon’t…” Chloe said with a giggle and guided her three year old daughter out of the bathroom, “and neither do you Mama.”

Chloe let out a laugh this time as Beca flung herself over to the long full-length mirror and let out a groan, spinning the faucet so that warm water immediately began to fall into the sink. If there was one thing Beca hated the most, it was glitter.


	33. Bechloe - 'Teammates'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe's first unsupervised diaper-change...

The house was silent. In the smallest room of the large apartment lay a brand new crib. And laying inside said crib was Isla Mitchell: the beautiful, tiny, fragile, one-day-old baby of Beca and Chloe Mitchell.

The two new mothers stood beside the crib in stunned silence. They’d brought their daughter home little over an hour ago. Their apartment finally feeling like a home after a long 9month wait for Chloe to bring the little girl into the world.

“I still can’t believe she’s here.” Beca whispered to her wife, not daring to tear her eyes from their daughter. She heard a tired, silent giggle come from the woman beside her.

Chloe had been amazing. After an eighteen hour labour, Isla had been born healthy. Chloe had fortunately been a natural when it came to breastfeeding and as such Beca had been allowed to bring her and Isla home from the hospital on time. Now they stood staring in awe at their perfect little human.

“I literally can’t stop looking at her.” Beca whispered again, and gently reached down to place her pinky finger into the tiny palm of Isla’s hand. The baby automatically curled her little fingers around her Mama’s hand and Beca let out a soft chuckle, “I’m gonna pick her up.”

Beca bent over the side of the crib and began scooping the tiny baby up.

“Beca no!” Chloe whispered sharply but she was too late.

Beca froze. The moment she had brought Isla to her body the baby had stirred and begun crying. A high pitch emanated from the tiny mouth and Beca felt her stomach curl. Her heart began racing and she panicked as she looked at her wife.

“Shit! Wha-…what do I do?!” Beca asked, looking down at her newborn daughter and jigging her body up and down in an attempt to try to rock Isla back to sleep. But she kept wailing. “Does she need feeding??”

“She just ate!” Chloe answered, just as terrified at the sound of their daughter’s cry. “What about her diaper?”

Beca held the baby out towards her wife and Chloe pulled a couple of the poppers open then parted the diaper slightly. A smell filled the room in an instant and the two new mothers gagged slightly. Isla continued to cry as Chloe stepped back and looked at her wife with wide eyes. It was their first diaper change unsupervised.

“Right…so…that needs to be changed…” Beca said nervously, bringing Isla back to her body, “…any idea how we go about that?”

Chloe gulped, “We just…do it?” the redhead said with a shrug.

“Sure…just do it…right…”

The women struggled to concentrate due to the tiny baby screaming in Beca’s arms but they found themselves scuttling over to the changing table on the other side of the small nursery. Beca hushed little Isla as she placed her gently down on the changing mat. Meanwhile Chloe pulled out a diaper and a pack of wipes.

Beca and Chloe now stood staring at their daughter, no longer at peace. Isla continued to cry.

“You should change her..” Beca suggested to her wife.

“What? Why me? I pushed her out of my body less than a day ago! You should do it!” Chloe reasoned, but Beca shook her head.

“No way - you’ve had the practice!”

“I changed one diaper in hospital!”

“That’s one more than me!” Beca protested.

“Which means you could do with the practice!” Chloe hissed impatiently.

“Okay okay…Tag-team?” Beca suggested and Chloe nodded. Without any further words, Beca began unpopping Isla’s sleep-suit while Chloe pulled out several wipes and opened out the diaper in preparation. Once Beca had finished, the redhead went to open up Isla’s nappy.

“Wait hang on!” Beca hissed, “You got a bag to put it in?”

Chloe muttered a curse word under her breath, hating that she’d forgotten something so simple - her exhaustion now evident from the previous 48hrs.

Once the bag was ready, the redhead opened up the nappy and the two women groaned and grimaced at the monstrous sloppy poop in the diaper. They both attacked the smelly deposit, cleaning their tiny baby up with wipes.

Several minutes later, Beca held the new diaper up in front of her face with a furrowed brow, turning it in her hands while Chloe dashed out of the room to throw the rubbish bag out.

“Hey Babe? Which way round does the diaper go?” The brunette asked as her wife returned to the room with a sigh. Chloe took hold of the diaper in Beca’s hands and flipped it so the tiny cartoon elephants faced the front.

Isla had fortunately stopped crying and the two mothers began to feel sane again. It took them little to no time at all to fix their daughter into a new diaper.

Twenty minutes later the Mitchell’s let out heavy sighs while they watched their daughter sleep in her crib once again.

“Well that wasn’t so bad..” Beca whispered to her wife and Chloe let out an “mmm” of agreement, wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist.

This was how it was going to be from now on. Back in college they’d been teammates within their collegiate acapella group. Now in life they would be valuable teammates and allies when it came to caring for their baby girl. The most precious thing in their lives. Their pride and joy. Their Isla


	34. Jessley - 'Parents'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley explains to Beca the reason behind the name choice of her and Jessica's baby...

Ashley shuffled about the perfectly small kitchen of the little apartment that she and Jessica rented. Her wife had walked through to the front door to answer it and the apartment suddenly erupted with loud noise as Chloe Mitchell arrived with her two year old son Tyler.

Cooing sounded, particularly from the new arrival as the woman presumably caught sight of the baby in Jessica’s arms and Ashley grinned as she heard her wife gushing about how beautiful their four month old daughter was. She was right of course. She WAS beautiful!

Ashley continued spreading PB on a slice of bread. She knew the rules. She knew Tyler loved his PB sandwiches whenever he came to visit. Suddenly she jumped as she felt a small pair of arms wrap their way around her right leg and she looked down with a big grin.

“Hey Tyler!!” She squeaked in joy, the little Mitchell looking up at her with his massive blue eyes, a beaming smile shining from his face as he enjoyed the reaction from one of his many 'Aunts’. Ashley stooped down and scooped the kid up, and he chucked his arms around her neck and squeezed her tight. “You’ve gotten so big!”

“I’m two!” Tyler said in his sweet little voice, holding his two fingers up to emphasise his age and Ashley chuckled.

“You aaaaare!” The woman sang out with a grin. The two year old had already become distracted though and motioned down to the PB sandwich that was almost finished.

“What’s that?”

“What do you think that is?” Ashley asked with a soft smile. She knew the game they were playing. She knew Tyler knew what it was and who it was for.

“Pee Bubber?”

“That’s it! Peanut Butter sandwiches. Yeah!”

“For me?”

“Uhuh!”

Tyler let out an excitable squeal and squirmed out of Ashley’s grasp, the twenty seven year old managing to  _just_  put him back down on the floor in time. He raced over to the small kitchen table, hopping up and down on the spot in anticipation while the woman finished the sandwich. Meanwhile his mother stepped through into the small kitchen.

“Ashleeey!” The redhead sang, “Congratulations!” And Chloe and Ashley hugged while Jessica stepped into the kitchen carrying her daughter and being closely followed by Beca Mitchell, who accepted a quick hug from Ashley.

As Jessica took the plate from behind her wife and placed it on the small table while Chloe lifted her son onto one of the chairs, Beca sidled up to the brunette,

“I seriously have no idea where he packs all that food..” Beca said with a sigh and Ashley nudged her friend.

“He’s a growing boy.”

“Tell me about it! He’s gonna catch up with me in no time!”

Ashley let out a chuckle as she watched Jessica take a seat beside Tyler and talk animatedly with him while the two year old began inhaled his PB sandwich

“So…Rachel isn’t the most  _common_  baby name on the planet.” Beca muttered under her breath. But Ashley merely grinned as she looked at her wife and their four month old daughter.

“Jessica adores Friends and I adore Jessica so…” and Ashley merely shrugged. Because never did a name fit the little family better than Baby Rachel, named after Jessica’s favourite Friends character.


	35. Bechloe - 'Death'/'Broken'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's father dies in a car crash. Beca immediately comes to comfort her...

Beca jumped out of the Uber and dashed down the path to the large house that belonged to the Beale family. She had no idea what she was going to say. What she was going to do.

But when your best friend’s mother calls you telling you that her daughter is in pieces and that nobody can get her to talk or eat or come out of her bedroom – well you take the two flights and two Uber’s straight over.

And that’s exactly what Beca had done the moment she’d ended the call with Mrs Beale a few hours ago. Because she loved Chloe. She’d never told Chloe she loved her. But she did. She was very much in love with her. And it killed her that the woman she loved was hurting.

Mrs Beale had the front door open before Beca even had a chance to knock on it and the older woman looked at the twenty five year old with a tired, worried, yet grateful expression. Behind her stood Chloe’s four older brothers, with grave expressions on their faces. Their father had been involved in a horrific car accident three days ago. Beca had known nothing about it until Mrs Beale’s phone call to her earlier that day.

“Thank you so much for coming” Mrs Beale croaked, sounding as though she had been crying nonstop these past couple of days and Beca didn’t doubt for a moment that the woman had. Beca stepped into the entrance hall of the house, The Beale’s moving to the side to make space for her. She hadn’t thought to pack anything. She’d just come here straight from the meeting she’d dashed out of, telling her boss there’d been a family tragedy and she needed to leave early.

“I’m sorry for your loss” Beca said in a quiet voice, hating how hollow the words sounded. There was no way of saying anything at this moment without it sounding forced. Because what could be said at a time like this? The Beale’s all gave her a sad smile. They must have understood how difficult this atmosphere must feel, particularly for a women they knew to be so often socially awkward.

“She’s upstairs,” Mrs Beale said, placing a gently hand on Beca’s back, “in her bedroom.”

“Is it unlocked?” Beca found herself asking quietly, wanting to respect the hush around the house.

“Yeah we’ve all tried talking to her but she’s not responding.” One brother said.

“She won’t even let us hug her.” Another brother said, and this was a warning sign to Beca. She could tell this was also probably the reason why Chloe’s mother had called her. If there was anyone who Chloe would open up to it would be her best friend. The woman Beca had heard rumours Chloe loved. But those rumours had come from Fat Amy so there was no telling if it was true.

“Has she had water?” The brunette asked and Mrs Beale nodded.

“I encouraged her to have a few sips this morning but that’s been it.”

Beca took a deep breath and walked to the bottom step, she looked over her shoulder at Chloe’s mother and brothers, all of whom had tired, hopeful looks on their faces, “Bring up a banana and hot chocolate and leave them outside her door. I’ll get her to eat it when she’s ready.” But as Beca slowly ascended the stairs she couldn’t trust that her words were the truth, because she had no idea what state she’d find her best friend in.

Her feet carried her softly to the closed door of Chloe’s bedroom. Beca brought her left palm to the cool wood and held it there, holding her breath, listening out for any sounds coming from the room beyond the door. But there was nothing. So with another deep breath Beca push herself into the room.

Her heart began to race as her eyes peered around at the pristine bedroom. Everything in its own place just as Chloe always had it. Beca’s deep blue eyes fell upon the foot of the double bed to her left, and in it the figure of her best friend, curled up in the foetal position. Her heart ached as she saw how pale Chloe’s face looked, her eyes looking a far brighter blue than they ever had before thanks to how bloodshot the whites of her eyes were. Her long red hair was bedraggled over her pillow, and she appeared to be breathing steadily. She stared at the wall opposite her but didn’t appear to be seeing it. Rather it was as though she was staring right through it.

Beca said nothing, she just closed the door gently behind her, tugged her converse off, and shrugged her coat off, letting it fall to a heap on the floor beside her footwear. Then with a gentle sigh the brunette made her way over to Chloe’s bed. She didn’t wait for a reaction, which was good because Chloe didn’t move a muscle. It was as though she was frozen. Beca crawled onto the bed, laying face-to-face with her best friend who didn’t even blink at her arrival.

Beca swallowed loudly, then wrapped her arms around Chloe’s body and pulled her into a tight hug. She placed a long firm kiss on Chloe’s forehead then closed her eyes as she felt her best friend’s body tremble within her embrace and she heard Chloe begin to sob heavily into her chest. And there they laid for God knows how long. Chloe cried for a very long time and Beca stroked her back and hair, giving her the occasional firm kiss on the head. And as time went on Chloe’s crying subsided. Beca even wondered whether at one point the redhead had fallen asleep, exhausted from crying so much.

“Thank you” Chloe croaked, and Beca kissed the top of her head again then loosened her hold on her best friend as Chloe pulled her head away from the brunette’s chest to look up at her. Beca’s heart lurched at the sight of how vulnerable Chloe looked. She continued to stroke her fingertips up and down her back in the hope that it was providing comfort. She saw Chloe looking quickly from one eye to the other and back again over and over as though trying to read Beca’s thoughts, but Beca’s mind was blank. They’d never laid like this before, and Beca’s heart skipped a beat as she saw Chloe look down at her mouth.

Very slowly Chloe tilted her head and her soft lips pressed against Beca’s. The kiss was tender and Beca lay motionless, ensuring to kiss Chloe back but with the redhead in charge of pressure and length of the kiss. Because this would absolutely hands-down be deemed ‘taking advantage’ if she tried to deepen this kiss, no matter how desperately she wanted to. Then Chloe broke the kiss slowly with a heavy sigh, holding her nose against Beca’s cheek and Beca’s nose against her cheek as they relished the intimacy. Neither smiled, both feeling too sad to smile despite the smidge of happiness they felt having done something they had so desperately wanted to do for so long.

Chloe curled herself back down into Beca’s embrace, and the brunette kissed her head again. They both let out heavy sighs. Chloe was broken, the heartache of her father’s sudden death consuming her whole world right now. But Beca wasn’t going anywhere, and both women knew that as they lay together silently on Chloe’s bed.

“Will you drink some water for me?” Beca mumbled quietly against Chloe’s head, worried how dehydrated her best friend was from all the crying she’d done. To her relief she felt Chloe nod against her chest. So Beca peeled her arms from around Chloe’s body and reached over to the glass of water that stood on the cabinet beside Chloe’s bed. Chloe sniffed as she sat up weakly, accepting the glass and taking small sips of water, gasping after each swallow.

Beca brought a hand up and curled a lock of her red hair behind her ear and Chloe looked down at her with a small sad smile. “I’m so sorry Chlo,” Beca began in a soft voice, “if I could trade places with your Dad I would.”

Tears began to form in Chloe’s eyes again and Beca started to panic a little, but the answer to those tears fell out of the redhead’s mouth quite quickly, “It wouldn’t change my reaction Beca. I’d be just as heart broken if you’d been in that crash instead of him.” Chloe croaked quietly, and Beca swallowed as she realised the reality of just how much she meant to Chloe. So the brunette simply nodded slowly, as a way of showing she understood, then took the glass from Chloe’s hand, returning it to the cabinet beside the bed.

“Will you eat something?” Beca dared to ask softly, “Please?”

She felt a wave of relief as Chloe gently nodded. Beca swung her legs to the edge of the bed and stood up with the intention of getting the banana and hot chocolate from outside the bedroom door. To her surprise though, Chloe gently stood up beside her and took her hand. Together they slowly made their way out of the bedroom, stepped over the banana and drink that had been left on a tray outside the door, and made their way downstairs.

Beca squeezed Chloe’s hand in reassurance as they entered the kitchen. Chloe’s mother and brothers all turned to look at the two women, all taking deep breaths. To their relief Chloe briefly revealed a sad smile, and they noticed that Beca held her hand.

Beca remained in the doorway as Chloe stepped further into the kitchen and allowed her family to envelope her in a huge group hug. Sobs and cries were heard from all six of The Beale’s as they mourned together. The older Beale’s would be forever grateful to Beca, because getting the youngest Beale out of her bedroom was the first step towards her very long healing process. Something that may not have happened had Beca not been there.


	36. Bechloe - 'Broken'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe are on a first date when one of Chloe's old school friends see them..

The piano played sweetly in the corner of the posh restaurant in Chloe Beale’s hometown. Wearing a beautiful blue dress that emphasised just how blue her own eyes were, the redhead sat with her hands in her lap while she fiddled with the white fabric napkin in her lap. A soft smile was on her face as she looked at the woman sat opposite her. One of her best friends. Her date for this evening.

It had been three years since they’d graduated and Chloe hadn’t heard from Beca beyond the confines of the Bellas WhatsApp group. All she’d really known was Beca had been super busy with work. And that particular work was her dream job: making music as a music producer. The twenty five year old had shot to success a year ago with a string of high profile records produced for several music artists. Chloe had never felt prouder than when she’d been sat in the break room with one of her colleagues and got to say that one of her best friends produced the new Justin Bieber song that was blasting out of the radio at that time.

Other than what she’d seen on WhatsApp, however, Chloe had no idea how Beca REALLY was. She’d not seen or heard from her in weeks. Yet suddenly, out of the blue, Beca had turned up at the Veterinary clinic Chloe was interning at with no animal or pet but a small bunch of flowers and had waited patiently in the waiting area for TWO HOURS until the receptionist asked her if she was okay. And Beca had said she was fine and just waiting for Chloe – only to be informed that Chloe was spending the day visiting farms with one of the vets. The redhead had been stunned when she’d got home to find her estranged best friend in the kitchen, politely eating every piece of food Mrs Beale was putting in front of her whilst explaining to her how brilliant an Atlantic flight in upper class was. And Chloe had screamed in excitement and hugged her so tight.

Beca had immediately become nervous. Chloe had immediately noticed. Mrs Beale had immediately left the room. Then Beca had handed Chloe the flowers and asked her out to dinner. On a date. Because she’d been thinking about her all the time recently and how much she’d wished she’d asked her out sooner and that she thought she and Chloe would have a good time if they went on a date. And Chloe had been stunned again but it hadn’t taken her long to say yes.

So here they were, two hours into the date, having dinner at the poshest joint in town. And Chloe couldn’t get over how happy she was.

“You know I’ve always wanted to go here..” Chloe said with a look of fascination at the décor around them. Beca hadn’t stopped smiling at her since they’d arrived. This was the moment she’d been hoping for. Something she’d envisioned for a long time. Taking Chloe Beale out for dinner. Watching that smile of hers as she would inevitably look in awe at wherever it was she’d taken her.

“Yeah well…I’m sorry it’s not London…” Beca said as she took a swig of beer from the glass in front of her and Chloe let out a loud giggle which made the brunette’s smile fall, “What’s so funny?”

“You! Why would I expect you to take me to London? Am I really that needy?” Chloe grinned, leaning against the edge of the table. But Beca’s expression didn’t change.

“Uhmm because I HAD actually planned on flying us to London for dinner?” Chloe’s smile faded a little and her mouth dropped open, “But it got too late in the day and I spoke to your Mom when I got to yours and she said you hadn’t updated your passport in months…” Beca raised her eyebrows as if to tell Chloe off and the redhead’s cheeks flushed, “So she suggested I take you here instead. For now…”

“For now?”

“Well…yeah…I mean…I’d kinda like to take you all over the world…eventually…” a smile began to grow on Chloe’s face as Beca began fiddling with the rings on her fingers and she wore a nervous smile, “…if…you want to of course?”

“I’d really like that.” Chloe said quietly with a soft smile. Both women took this as an admission that they wanted to start seeing each other officially, and they smiled at each other.

A waiter arrived by their sides and took their dessert order.

“So when do you have to fly back to LA?” Chloe asked.

“Oh um…I was actually just going to drop you home and go straight back to the airport.”

“Oh…so you have work tomorrow?”

Beca shrugged, “Kinda. I mean, I have a meeting at 10 so I’d need to get back for that.”

“Ah. What time’s your flight? Because we don’t have to have dessert if there’s not enough time-“

“Chloe,” Beca smiled, loving how sweet the woman sat opposite her was, “I didn’t book a flight. I’ll catch the next one when I get to the airport.”

“Oh…won’t that be expensive?”

“Probably.” Beca said with another shrug, “but I’m kinda a millionaire now so…”

To Beca’s delight she heard Chloe let out a chuckle, “Well that may be the case, but to me you’ll always be the awkward little weirdo I fell for in college.”

“And that’s one of the things I love about you-“ Beca said with a grin then stopped abruptly, realising what she had just revealed, “Uh…I mean…you know…um…”

But Chloe merely smiled softly at her date, “Beca don’t worry. There are lots of things I love about you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then.”

And the women sat, staring at each other with content smiles on their faces, both taking this as an admission that they both loved each other beyond just being friends. Their peaceful moment was suddenly interrupted by a shrill voice coming from a blonde woman in her late twenties who had approached their table.

“Oh. My. GOD! Chloe Beale?!”

Beca furrowed her brow as she saw Chloe’s once content smile change to a forced smile as she looked up at the woman. “Oh! Jenna! Hi!” Chloe responded in an equally shrill voice. While the redhead would normally greet people she knew with a hug, she certainly wasn’t this time, and Beca could immediately tell that this was probably because Chloe didn’t actually like the woman.

“You know what? I was just sitting over there with my husband and I thought to myself “That looks like Chloe Beale!” and low and behold it IS you!”

“Here I am!” Chloe said awkwardly and the woman let out a fake laugh, placing her well manicured hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Mother and I were looking at your Facebook page only the other day and were wondering what you were DOING with your life. Single and currently in an internship after seven years in college? I mean, that doesn’t sound like you’ve been having the most successful ‘twenties’ huh.” Chloe’s smile was becoming more like a wince as the blonde looked down at her sympathetically. Beca noticed tears beginning to shine in her best friend’s eyes and the brunette could feel her blood beginning to boil. How DARE this woman stride over here and make assumptions about Chloe’s life!

“Actually-“ Beca began but Chloe quickly reached out and placed her hand over hers to stop her.

“No it…it’s alright Beca. Jenna’s right. I haven’t exactly achieved a lot since we left high school ten years ago but…hey I start vet school in September so that’s something.” Chloe tried, in a nervous voice, but Beca knew that tone she’d used. She was sad. Disappointed even. And Beca was becoming angry. This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to be going.

“Oh Chloe,” Jenna said, looking down at their hands. Her brown eyes appeared to widen and a sly grin was now plastered across her face as she looked back at the redhead, “I didn’t realise you were…” there was a pause as Jenna waited for Chloe to fill in the blank, not wanting to jump to conclusions but completely jumping to conclusions.

“Happy?” Beca offered in a sarcastic tone and the blonde turned to her, a little taken aback by the word, not being used to strangers talking to her in such a way. But she pursed her lips with a small smile then cleared her throat,

“Happy…riiiiight.”

Beca found herself glaring at the woman, but Jenna merely turned back to Chloe with a nasty smile:

“Anyway it was lovely to see you after so long Chloe. I’ll be sure to tell the girls you say hi. They’ll love to know that I saw you!” The tall blonde said, grinning with dazzling white teeth. Chloe swallowed loudly and watched over her shoulder as Jenna walked away from their table and to a small table at the other end of the restaurant, joining a man who Beca presumed was the blonde’s husband. Chloe looked down at the napkin in her lap with a sigh, swallowing loudly and it broke Beca’s heart to see her best friend looking so sad. As though she was broken.

“Who the hell was that?” She asked in a low disgusted tone. Chloe shrugged, shaking her head slightly while she took a sip of wine.

“Just some girl I was friends with growing up. Her Mom and my Mom were best friends in high school so it was inevitable we’d be friends too.”

“Yeah but…she’s a bitch!”

“She’s not so bad…” Chloe said politely, though her expression didn’t match her kind tone.

“Chloe she’s the WORST! Nobody should be spoken to like that and definitely not you!”

“Jenna never did have tact…”

Beca scoffed and looked back over at the table the blonde was at. She realised Jenna was no longer there and Beca looked to her left to see her disappear into the restaurant’s bathroom. She was going to say something…

“I need the bathroom.” Beca said, placing her napkin on the table, “Save me a seat?” She asked with a wink and Chloe gave her a small smile and a nod, not reacting to the joke quite as well as Beca would have liked. The brunette strode through to the bathrooms, already well prepared with what she was going to say.

It took a few minutes but once Jenna had finally stepped out of the cubical she was met by a petite brunette who was glaring at her, her arms crossed, and fire in her eyes.

“What the fuck do you think you’re playing at?” Beca spat out, not caring if her language was a little less than desired at an establishment like this.

“Er EXCUSE me?” Jenna asked, rather taken aback by the outburst.

“You think you can just swan over to our table and talk to Chloe like she’s a piece of shit and everything be okay?”

Jenna began washing her hands, shaking her head with a chuckle, “Oh come ON it wasn’t like what I was saying isn’t true. She HAS had a very unsuccessful and disappointing decade-“

“To you maybe!” Beca interrupted, “But what you don’t realise is that Chloe is brave, and strong, and beautiful, and clever, and creative, and loves unconditionally. I think to be like that at twenty eight is an achievement far greater than anything you’ve achieved!”

“My husband is the president of his own IT communications company.”

“So your great achievement is marrying him?!” Beca asked, hardly able to believe this was supposed to be something better than Chloe’s achievements.

The blonde folded her arms and nodded, “He brings home half a million dollars a year” she said proudly, a sly grin back on her face. But the smile soon fell when Beca let out a hard forced laugh:

“Ha! Half a million?”

“Why is that funny?”

Beca slowly stepped towards the blonde, a victorious grin on her face, pointing to the ceiling of the bathroom as she moved, “You hear this song?” and the sound of Harry Style’s latest song was playing in the background. Jenna nodded, somewhat confused about where this may be going, “Chloe is currently dating the woman who produced this song, much like many of the songs that are currently charting in the Billboard top 40 at the moment,” and Jenna swallowed loudly as Beca stopped just before her, “and that woman is currently living happily off the royalties from those songs whilst working on producing more songs for more top artists..”

Beca folded her arms with a harsh smile, “So you can take your husband’s half a million dollars and shove it up your ass! Because I made twelve million dollars last year alone. Now, fortunately for you my girlfriend is a nice person and still had nothing bad to say about you even after all that you’d said to her in front of me. That’s the type of kind person she is. But not me. So if we ARE judging success based on how much your other half earns versus how much Chloe’s other half earns, I’d say that Chloe is very much the more successful woman out of the two of you. Wouldn’t you say?”

The bathroom went silent save for the sound of Harry Style’s song playing in the background. Beca raised her eyebrows with an unimpressed look. She knew she’d won. She always won.

“I expect you to come by our table and apologise to Chloe.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll have you thrown out.”

“Ha! You can’t have me thrown out. My family have been coming here for years!”

“True. Except.. I have almost a million followers on each of my social media platforms. I know a lot of influential people in the music industry who have collectively got millions of followers on social media. So it wouldn’t take much for me to threaten this place with a bad review if they don’t chuck you out…”

The colour drained from the tall blonde’s face and her shoulders dropped, “Fine.”

Beca returned to the table she’d been sat at with Chloe and the redhead gave her a sad smile. But Beca knew that smile wouldn’t look sad for long, and sure enough the moment Jenna briefly arrived back at their table and had apologised to Chloe for acting like a total jerk the redhead was smiling again.

“What did you say to her?” Chloe whispered to her best friend as the blonde left again and Beca shrugged as their desserts arrived.

“What makes you think I said anything?”

“Because I know you Beca Mitchell…” the redhead said with a soft smile, and she reached across to place her hand on Beca’s hand again, “Thank you”

After a few quiet mouthfuls of cheesecake Beca looked at the redhead with a nervous smile, “So I’m going to be in Paris next weekend at a couple of concerts…fancy coming along as my plus one? ONLY if you get your passport sorted!” And Beca chuckled at the small squeal that came out of the back of Chloe’s throat, “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

“Yes!” Chloe gushed with an excitable grin

Beca mirrored her expression, “It’s a second date then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS MATERIAL from the editor’s office:  
> \---  
> Beca doesn’t end up going back to LA that night. Chloe insists she stays over at the Beale’s house. She borrows a pair of Chloe’s pyjamas which eventually end up on Chloe’s bedroom floor…
> 
> Mrs Beale packs Beca off with a huge breakfast bag the next morning despite Beca insisting she has more than enough money to buy her own breakfast at the airport.
> 
> Chloe hears from Beca via WhatsApp almost every hour during the day and on Facetime every evening for the next eight days, despite their three hour time difference.
> 
> Chloe DOES get her passport sorted in time to go to Paris for her second date with Beca. Beca has to go to Paris a day earlier than expected so books Chloe a flight in Upper Class and the redhead flys over alone. She is met by a chauffeur who drives her to the luxurious apartment she shares with Beca over that weekend.
> 
> The paparazzi catch the two kissing at one of the Paris concerts. They’re in the celebrity headlines the next day. The Bellas WhatsApp group blows up with the news that ‘Bhloe’ are finally a-go.
> 
> Beca pays for Chloe to relocate to LA where the redhead completes her teacher training and becomes a dance teacher at a highly esteemed dance academy in the city.
> 
> Beca and Chloe marry in a lavish ceremony in Hawaii. It’s covered by OK!Magazine, with the proceeds going to a charity for underprivileged kids.
> 
> Chloe doesn’t really change.
> 
> Beca doesn’t really change.
> 
> Jenna isn’t quite so confidently bitchy.
> 
> Chloe and Beca haven’t seen her since she approached them during their first date.
> 
> They really couldn’t care less.
> 
> Beca and Chloe live happily ever after.


	37. Bechloe - 'When'/'How'/'Why'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An article from Vogue Magazine 22 years from now

_Vogue Magazine – Autumn 2039_

**BECA MITCHELL:  
WHEN? HOW? WHY?**

**Shooting to fame at the tender age of twenty five and becoming a multi-millionaire by thirty isn’t exactly everyone’s story, but for DJ and music producer BECA MITCHELL, it’s just another chapter in her eventful life. Here she discusses work, love and motherhood.**

**-words by PENNY CORKETT-**

Stepping up to any large Beverly Hills home is an odd feeling, but when that home belongs to one of the most powerful (and often regarded as one of the most intimidating) women in the music industry, the feeling turns more to nerves. I had no idea what to expect, having never met Beca Mitchell before. All I had seen of her is what most people had seen of her: a few red carpet interviews at awards ceremonies, paparazzi photos, the odd photo or video posted on social media by her children, and more recently a guest judge on the 35th season of ‘The Voice’.

However, the moment I reach the large front door it swings open and there stands the very woman who I thought I feared. Except she didn’t appear to be the scary dragon everyone depicts her to be. Standing at just barely 5ft 4in, the forty seven year old gives me a warm smile and asks if I had a safe journey.

The woman invites me into her home and I follow her through to the large kitchen at the back of the house, passing an impressive array of awards. “Music has been in my blood since I was a kid,” Mitchell shares as she moves past the award cabinets, “I was always the one tapping out a beat with my pencil in school, or writing terrible lyrics on the back of my hand in pen.” And it was thanks to a teacher in high school that informed her of the role of a ‘music producer’, “I just remember him telling me that if I wanted to make it big I needed to go to LA. So that became my soul focus through high school.”

The only problem with the focus was trying to convince her father, who had other ideas. “He made me go to the college that he worked at.” The brunette says, rolling her eyes, “He hated the idea of me potentially wasting away in LA with no real hope of making it in the music industry. And I hate to admit it but he was right. Knowing what I know now about the industry - it’s not enough to just want it, you’ve got to really work to make contacts, seize opportunities, but also have a heap of luck!”

And a heap of luck came in Beca’s first year of college, not on a professional level but on a personal level. The awards that we walk past are not exclusively music-based, they are also some of the top accolades in the theatre, film and TV industry which have been awarded to Mitchell’s wife over the years.

Beca Mitchell is often depicted as hard-nosed, stern, and unforgiving – a stark difference from her wife of twenty years, Hollywood actress Chloe Beale. The two met in college and became fast friends, beginning a relationship shortly after graduation.

“She sort of didn’t give me much choice,” Beca admits with a smile as she reminisces about the first time she met the woman who would one day become her wife, “Chloe has this unbelievable ability to make anybody feel like a somebody. I was a total nobody-freshman and she was a senior who saw me across the campus quad one day and I guess the rest, as they say, is history.”

Beale has mentioned in several interviews in the past how she’d purposefully failed one of her college classes three years in a row so she could spend more time with Beca, who at the time had been her best friend and co-Captain of their collegiate acapella group (The Barden Bellas - worth a look on YouTube.) “Yeah I had no idea at the time that she had a thing for me,” Mitchell laughs, “I was in a long-term relationship with a guy all through college and it wasn’t until the final part of that relationship that I realised I was starting to develop these feelings for Chloe that were more than platonic.”

A year after graduating Beca had begun building a name for herself in the music industry in NYC. Chloe meanwhile, had travelled home to South Carolina, unsure of what to do next. “I remember hearing a song by an artist who was pretty unknown at the time, and the lyrics of this song I was working on just rang through to me.” Mitchell says with a small smile, “Every lyric reminded me of Chloe. And that’s when I realised I had to do something about it.” The woman travelled down to South Carolina and asked Beale out on a date. “She didn’t believe me at first - until I kissed her.” Beca laughs, “I just came right out and kissed her and that’s when she knew I was being serious.”

Beale moved up to New York City and in with Mitchell shortly after their first date (“We’d known each other for five years already so it wasn’t like we were strangers.”) and it was there that the redhead auditioned for and won the leading role of ‘Satine’ in the critically acclaimed Broadway adaptation of the 2001 Baz Luhrmann movie ‘Moulin Rouge!’

During the two year stint Beale had in ‘Moulin Rouge!’, Mitchell had her own success landing a US tour under the stage name of ‘DJ B-Mitch’, “That tour was the most difficult tour I’ve ever done,” the woman admits as she hands me a coffee and joins me at the kitchen table, “I was away for twelve weeks travelling the country and because Chloe was performing on Broadway six days a week neither of us had time to see each other.” The moment Mitchell returned home from her tour she proposed to Beale (“It was a no-brainer. I’d missed her so much.”) and within weeks they married in a small ceremony in Central Park with their closest family members and best friends.

Two years on from that and Mitchell would be out on the road again, this time with her wife and their baby daughter in tow. “I can’t even put into words how it felt to be up on a stage DJing to a crowd of 100,000 people and I would turn to my right and see the two most important people in my world stood side of stage cheering and dancing along.”

Two people turned into four with the arrival of twins two years later, and the Mitchell family were fast becoming not only high profile within celebrity gossip columns and papers, but both Beca and Chloe were shooting up the ranks in their respective careers. In 2022 Beale was nominated for her first Academy Award in a Leading Role – an award she would end up winning three times over the following 17 years (unfortunately she did not win that year), and with her wife’s success and subsequent role offers, DJ B-Mitch hung up her decks and became a full time music producer as ‘Beca Mitchell’ instead, “[Chloe and I] agreed we needed to provide the kids with stability, so we bought this house and I stopped touring. I stayed here in LA to work, while Chloe shot whichever movie or TV show she was working on.”

The couple split responsibilities when it came to caring for their three kids when they were young, “It was always a long day in the studio if it was my day to bring the kids into work. But now I look back on it and agree it was a good decision.” Mitchell says with a confident nod, “I love my kids and we’re a tight-knit family.”

Daisy (20), Brody (18), and Ben (18) are no longer in need of babysitting. Daisy, like her Mother, is starring on Broadway in the very role that shot Chloe Beale to stardom in the first place, playing ‘Satine’ in the revival of ‘Moulin Rouge!’.  
“I couldn’t be prouder of her,” Mitchell says with an air of pride, admitting, “Daisy’s always wanted to be an actress, which is probably due to spending so much of her childhood on sound-stages with Chloe.”

And the boys? Well Brody and Ben Mitchell were both accepted at Harvard University, “They chose Barden though, for some absurd reason.” Mitchell says in a sarcastic tone, shaking her head slightly. Barden University, down in the state of Georgia, was the very college that their mothers met, “Which may have something to do with it,” Mitchell shrugs, “but I think they secretly just want to get away from the madness that can be a highly-populated college. Oh and getting away from their Mom’s may be a perk for them.”

So what’s in store for the music producer’s future? “Professionally, I’m helping out an old friend with a music score he’s composing. He’s always struggled with composition.”

And personally? “I’m not keen on divulging much about my personal life, but I think Chloe and I plan on going on holiday with our best friends from college if we can find a space in our calendars. The kids have technically flown the nest now.”

After the hour long chat and (arguably) the best cup of coffee I’ve ever tasted, I bid the Music Producer farewell. Having always envisioned the woman as a bit of a robot who had no compassion or emotion, this time spent with Beca Mitchell has truly provided me with the opportunity to see the real person behind that guarded, serious façade.

And I have to say, I liked it.


	38. Bechloe - 'Fire'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca burns herself in the kitchen. Chloe comes to her aid...

“You’re such an idiot!” Chloe said as she rolled her eyes with a grin. Beca merely winced while the redhead held her firmly by the wrist, their hands being chilled by the cold water that ran quickly from the kitchen faucet.

“Shut up.” Beca muttered but it only caused her co-captain to giggle loudly. Wednesday nights were supposed to be a chilled night in the Bellas household. Beca had sauntered through the busy lounge, into the kitchen, and reached over the work-surface to pick up her coffee mug when the side of her hand had leant against a hot metal saucepan that Jessica had just finished using to make her dinner.

Beca had yelped out in pain, pulling her hand away from the saucepan quickly and stepping back. In her haste she stood on her undone shoelace and tripped. To steady herself she brought her hand flush down onto the electric cooker that was still scolding hot and Beca had yelped louder, falling to the floor.

Her fellow Bellas didn’t react too much, with all too many accidents happening around the house from time to time. Instead a couple chuckled, Stacie called out with an amused tone to ask if she was okay, and the rest turned to Chloe.

The redhead was ‘Mom of the house’. She was the one who kept in touch with each Bella to check that things were going okay for them both personally and with their studies. She cared for whoever came down with flu. She remembered birthdays of not just the Bellas but the Bellas family members too. She organised parties and social outings. She made the most amazing cupcakes. And above all things, she would spring into action the moment a Bella would get hurt.

So Chloe had dashed through to the kitchen to find Beca in a heap on the floor, clutching her hand and wincing in pain. Within seconds the redhead had tugged her best friend to her feet. Despite Beca’s protests, Chloe stuck the burnt hand under the cold running water and they had been stood there for two minutes.

“I’ve told you so many times to tie your shoelaces Beca” the redhead said, raising her eyebrows to emphasise her point, a cheeky grin on her face as she looked directly into Beca’s eyes. Beca looked back. For a moment she forgot her pain and instead became preoccupied with the way Chloe had her arm around her waist, holding their hips flush against each other.

“And I’ve told you so many times that I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself Chloe” Beca counteracted in a serious tone, though a grin was poking from the corner of her mouth, and she made no attempt to remove herself from Chloe’s embrace.

“Says the girl who just burnt her hand on a part of the cooker that’s essentially a ring of Fire…” Chloe said teasingly, quickly nudging Beca’s waist with her own, and the brunette brought her spare arm out and around Chloe’s waist to steady herself. There was a pause as the two women realised the position they were in but neither pulled apart.

“Gotta find some way to get your attention…” Beca responded in a quiet flirtatious tone, winking at her best friend and the redhead bit her bottom lip with a smile and an “mmm”.

The two held eye contact for a few moments, the only sound being that of the running water and the TV blaring from the lounge. Beca found herself looking down at Chloe’s bottom lip that was between the redhead’s white teeth and she swallowed loudly.

“So…” she said quietly, clearing her throat and looking over at her hand which had gone pale under the cool running water, “how much longer have I got to keep my hand under this water for?” Chloe’s hand had also gone pale where she held Beca’s wrist under the water too. The redhead looked down at their hands and Beca took this time to look back at her best friend’s face, her eyes darting over the hundreds of freckles that had arrived in the recent sunny days. She loved those freckles.

“I’d say another minute…” Chloe suggested. When she returned to look at Beca’s face she was surprised to see her looking at her already. There was another pause for a few moments while the women tightened their grip around one another’s waists. Then suddenly Chloe began moving her face closer to Beca’s. But before she could kiss the brunette, Beca brought her face away from Chloe’s.

“Dude,” Beca whispered, “the Bellas are right over there!”

Chloe glazed the tip of her nose over the tip of Beca’s nose with a flirtatious smile, “So?” she mumbled.

“So what happened to keeping us a secret for little bit longer?” Beca whispered, looking over and through to the lounge. The Bellas all sat watching the TV. She felt Chloe bring her lips to her ear:

“You’re not enjoying the risk of getting caught?” The redhead mumbled and Beca let out a small moan from the back of her throat as Chloe placed a kiss just below her ear.

“No, I’m just not enjoying the feel of my hand being frozen…” Beca mumbled back, turning to give Chloe a chaste kiss on the lips. The older woman released the brunette’s wrist with a flirtatious smile:

“Perhaps we’d better go up to my bedroom and put a bandage on it instead?”

Chloe turned the water off, took Beca’s good hand, and took her upstairs, calling down to the Bellas that she just needed to dress Beca’s burn.

The Bellas knew what was going on though. What had been going on between their two captains for weeks now. But the announcement by Chloe made things all the more obvious. Because the first aid kit was in one of the kitchen cupboards, not Chloe’s bedroom.


	39. Bechloe - cheeky untitled prompt..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe have a buffet breakfast in their hotel..

The dining room of the hotel was bustling with early morning guests getting their fill of the buffet breakfast that was available. Beca and Chloe entered the room, looking around, impressed with how swanky the place looked for a ‘budget’ hotel. They waited patiently for a member of staff to direct them to a table, but a hotel guest who walked past them gave Beca a nudge and simply said they could “sit wherever”.

The couple spotted a table in the corner of the room and silently agreed that would be their table. They then fanned out, taking on their normal duties whenever they were away and attending a breakfast buffet.

Chloe zipped over to the drinks table, pouring out two glasses of orange juice.

Meanwhile, Beca made her way to the food table, picking out two bagels, slicing them, then placing them in the hotel’s toaster. They didn’t fit.

Chloe placed the two glasses of juice on their table. She made her way back to the drinks to pour out two coffees. Just as she was filling the second cup of coffee her ears picked out a small commotion from the food table and she rolled her eyes. She knew that stubborn voice.

Beca continued to hammer the toaster button with one finger while pushing down the bagels into the shitty machine. Her frustration increasing with every passing second, “Come on you shitty piece of shitty worthless crap…” she muttered under her breath. A couple of guests were now stood behind her, becoming impatient as they waited to use the toaster.

“Hey, woah..” Chloe said in a low voice, putting her hand on her wife’s shoulder as she appeared at her side. Beca continued, absolutely certain that she WOULD get this to work. But Chloe sighed and pointed at a sign above the toaster that said in bold black letters:

'PLEASE DO NOT PUT BAGELS IN THE TOASTER’

Beca paused, and let out a small “ah..” before stepping back from the toaster and allowing her wife to pick the bagels out of the small machine and place them on two plates. Chloe apologised to the other guests who had all been chuckling at the scene.

Beca picked up a set of cutlery for the two of them, took the plates that Chloe handed her (each now boasting a couple of pots of jelly and peanut butter) and went over to the table.

While Beca laid their cutlery out neatly on their table, Chloe picked out a couple of yoghurts, and a couple of apples. When she returned to her wife the brunette raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“Almost a full house babe. You just forgot one thing.”

Chloe took a seat and furrowed her brow as she looked at all the breakfast things they had on their little table.

“The coffee?” Beca said in an unimpressed tone, her expression being that of someone who had won a competition or something. But Chloe simply cocked her eyebrow:

“Well it WOULD have been a full house if I hadn’t had to save my wife from the toaster she was about to break..” Beca’s smile fell and Chloe grinned as the brunette rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She knew it had been her fault.

So Beca stood up and made her way over to the drinks table to make their coffees while Chloe happily began spreading peanut butter on her bagel.


	40. Bechloe - 'Red'/'Orange' (pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas do a Buzzfeed quiz one movie night...

Beca looked up from her phone and glanced around the lounge. Thursday nights was movie night and as usual she’d been the last downstairs. Which meant as usual she had to sit on the floor, leant against the arm of the long sofa. To her left on a giant beanbag were Jessica & Ashley, both on their phones. To her right in the corner on a large armchair were Flo and Emily, who were busy plaiting Stacie’s long hair as the leggy brunette sat on the floor in front of them, also on her phone. And to her right on the sofa sat Cynthia-Rose, then Fat Amy, and finally Chloe, who was currently in the process of practicing a new style of plait using Beca’s long brown hair. Lily was lying underneath the small coffee table, but the Bellas were beyond the point now where they wanted to ask what the odd woman was ever up to.

The petite brunette turned her head as Stacie let out a small “yessss!”. Beca smirked when she heard her best friend let out a tut then felt Chloe firmly tilt her head back to the position it had originally been in. She loved teasing Chloe.

“I got Polar Bear!” Stacie called out happily, as she continued scrolling through her phone.

“What for?” Fat Amy asked.

“Just some Buzzfeed Quiz that tells you what kind of bear you are…” Stacie said with a big grin.

Beca rolled her eyes as she heard the surrounding Bellas all “ooh” and “ahh”. She knew what that meant. And as expected the young women around her pulled up Buzzfeed on their respective phones, including Chloe.

Beca sat up and cracked her neck slightly, pleased to be able to sit up properly for the first time in a half hour. She never admitted it out loud, but she enjoyed it when Chloe plaited her hair.

It had started on a whim several months ago during a movie night with the Bellas. Beca had been sat in this very spot, with Chloe sat behind her on the sofa where she sat right now, and the brunette had jumped at the feel of her best friend gently taking hold of a lock of her hair and smoothing it between her fingertips over and over. Then Chloe had whispered to her, asking if she minded if she practiced her plaiting technique and Beca had merely shrugged. She minded but not so much that she wanted to upset her best friend. So the redhead happily proceeded.

Beca had found the motion of Chloe running her fingertips through her hair pretty relaxing. It numbed the anxiety that often clouded her thoughts during particularly stressful times like exam season or the tense anticipation of having to return home for a holiday. Not that she’d ever told the redhead that - but she wondered if Chloe did, in some way, already know. Because Chloe would sometimes declare a movie night on nights other than Thursdays. Nights when Beca thought she was doing well at hiding her stress. And once the Bellas were gathered and the movie had started, Chloe would begin slowly glossing her fingertips between Beca’s hair and the brunette’s body would noticeably relax.

“Ah maaan I got grizzly bear!” Cynthia-Rose announced, clearly disappointed by her result, “I’m not grizzly am I?”

“Er you didn’t talk to me for three days when I ate some of your cereal last month.” Fat Amy said uncomfortably, her eyebrows raised as Cynthia-Rose shrugged in an ‘well there was good reason for that’ sort of way.

“Eeeeee! I got Bear Cub!” Cried Emily, jumping up and down in the armchair she was sharing with Flo.

“I got Black Bear…” Lily may have muttered - Beca wasn’t sure.

“Brown Bear” Jessica and Ashley called out in unison.

“Ooh I got Red Panda!” Chloe called out with a beaming wide smile. Beca’s ears pricked up and she looked around the room to see that all of The Bellas were now looking from her to Chloe and back again, with grins on their faces. “I don’t get why though..I mean other than having orange fur that’s kinda like my red hair…?”

“It’s because red panda’s are Beca’s favourite animal, just like you’re Beca’s favourite person.” Fat Amy pointed out with a shrug, not looking up from her phone as she continued with her Quiz.

And as though this was the best news the redhead could’ve ever gotten, Chloe’s eyes sparkled as she looked down at Beca. But the brunette swallowed loudly, feeling her cheeks flush pink as she looked up at Chloe. Yes it was true that red panda’s were her favourite animal. And actually yes it was true that Chloe was one of her favourite people. But it was just coincidence she loved them both…wait WHAT?!

Beca felt her heart skip a beat with a massive thud.

The two co-captain’s gave each other soft smiles as Fat Amy let out a loud ‘whoop’:

“Ahh yeaaaah! Koala Bear!!”


	41. Bechloe - 'Food'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Beca & Chloe get engaged, they have breakfast together in their little apartment with their puppy...

Beca folded her arms over her stomach and leant against the worksurface of her and Chloe’s little kitchen in their little apartment. She watched her fiancée compile the ingredients for her coffee, in Beca’s favourite mug. A mug that Chloe had bought her not long after they’d first moved up to Brooklyn together. It was the perfect size for her small hands, but enough of a size that she could get a good cup of coffee out of it in the mornings before work.

Beca let out a little yelp as she felt a tickle between two of her toes and she jumped, looking down at Alba, their puppy who had licked her foot and was now looking up at her, her little tail wagging. Beca let out a small smile, and bent down to scoop the puppy up. Alba was getting big, and Beca feared that there’d soon be a moment when she wouldn’t be able to carry their dog anymore. So she made the most of it now, as Alba scrambled to lick Beca’s chin.

The brunette grimaced, trying to bring a hand out to stop the puppy, but Alba simply began feverishly licking her hand instead, “Alright alright, I know, Mama’s tasty…” Beca muttered, rolling her eyes, “Alright. Alba stop!” and the puppy froze, tongue stuck to the palm of Beca’s right hand, clearly processing the order her owner had strictly given her. Then the puppy brought her tongue back and let out a sigh, settling in her owner’s arms as Beca rocked her slightly, “Good girl.” Beca mumbled.

The brunette looked up and did a double take as she saw Chloe beaming at her. The redhead had clearly found the scene between her fiancée and their puppy amusing.

“What?” Beca asked curiously as Chloe leant over to the cooker to flip their bacon that was still sizzling away.

“You’re gonna be a great Mom one day.” Chloe said with a sweet giggle, before returning to put the final touches to Beca’s coffee.

Beca felt her stomach knot as the images from her nightmare came flooding back into her memory. She wouldn’t. She’d make a terrible mother. If she couldn’t protect their children in a dream how the hell was she going to protect them in real life?

“Hey…” Beca jumped at the sound of her fiancee’s soft voice, and saw Chloe holding out her mug of coffee at her, that concerned look on her face again, “Are you worried about telling your Dad about our engagement?” The redhead asked tentatively, knowing it was a little risky mentioning Mr Mitchell so soon after Beca waking up.

Beca stooped down and placed their puppy on the floor with a tired sigh. She hadn’t been worried until now. And she was never in much of a mood to talk about her father at the best of times, least of all in the morning. But this seemed to be as best an excuse as any to not tell Chloe about her nightmare, which was the real thing on her mind.

So she took the mug of coffee from her fiancée, “Yeah. He’s gonna hate it.” She said grimly, taking a long inhale of the scent of her coffee and enjoying the warm comfort it blanketed her body in.

“Does he…hate me? Is that why?” Chloe asked nervously, her focus seemingly on the bacon she was now picking out of the frying pan in front of her and placing on a plate. Beca swallowed loudly. Because she didn’t actually know. It was difficult to imagine anyone hating Chloe - she was the nicest person on the planet. But her father hadn’t exactly embraced the idea that she and Chloe were in a relationship. Even when he’d visited in the Spring, which had been the last time Beca had seen him, he had still seemed to be in some sort of denial.

“I don’t think he hates you Chlo. I think he hates that I don’t fit in his box, you know?” Beca said as reassuringly as possible.

“Mmm” Chloe said in confirmation, as she complied two large bacon baguettes. One for Beca, one for Chloe. And Beca smiled softly as she watched her fiancée squeeze a huge portion of tomato sauce onto the side of Beca’s plate. Because Beca loved tomato sauce, and Chloe knew that. Just like Chloe knew how nervous Beca must be feeling about revealing their engagement to Mr Mitchell.

“Um…why don’t we call your folks first? Then we can dull the day by calling my Dad, then brighten it again by called Aubrey maybe?” Beca never thought she’d ever consider 'calling Aubrey’ a way of brightening a day, but anything was likely to be a pick-me-up after the inevitably awful conversation they’d be having with her father. At least Aubrey was okay with the idea of the two of them being together.

“Oh I’ve already spoken to Aubrey!” Chloe said with a bright smile, holding both plates as she tried to guide their puppy out of the way with her foot, Alba far too excited by the smell of bacon to behave.

“You have?!” Beca asked as she followed Chloe, carrying two mugs of coffee, also trying to nudge Alba out of the way when the puppy gave up trying to beg the redhead for food and went to her other owner’s feet.

“She’s been asking me almost every morning for about month now if you’d proposed,” Chloe said as she settled down on their small sofa, and Beca placed the mugs of coffee on the little coffee table and settled in the space beside her, taking the plate of food that her fiancée handed her way. “You know I don’t like to lie about things so I just simply said yes.”

Beca chuckled, batting their puppy away gently with her foot as she brought her baguette to her mouth. Because she knew that Chloe could never lie. And she could only imagine what it must’ve been like for the redhead once Aubrey had texted her early this morning. “And let me guess…” Beca said, grinning with her mouth full, “she called you straight away?”

“She called me straight away! I’m surprised you couldn’t hear her from my phone in the kitchen.” Chloe said with a giggle tucking into her own baguette and delicately bringing her foot up to keep Alba from jumping up onto the sofa. The lounge fell silent as the two women tucked into their bacon baguettes, laughing every so often at their puppy, who looked up at them with big pleading eyes.

“Don’t!” Beca said sharply, as she spied Chloe casually twiddling a piece of bacon around between her fingers, trying to gently break it away from the large slab that was in her baguette. The redhead looked at Beca, raising her eyebrows innocently.

“What?” Chloe asked innocently, but a cheeky smile had crept onto her face despite her innocent expression.

“You know EXACTLY what Chloe Beale, do NOT give that dog any bacon!”

“But, she looks so saaad!” Chloe whined, looking down at their puppy, and Beca followed her gaze with a big grin. Because Alba was now staring up at them even harder, knowing just how close she was to finally getting a piece of bacon.

“You know full well the moment we start giving her food from this sofa she won’t ever leave us alone again.” Beca said strictly, though a smile still remained on her face.

“Just one tiny piece?”

“No.”

“Pleeeeeease?” Chloe begged, sticking her bottom lip out. And Beca melted. She both hated and loved it when Chloe looked at her like that. Hated it because Chloe would get her way. Loved it because Chloe’s eyes shone ten times brighter than normal, if that was even possible. She also loved how giddy Chloe would get when she caved.

So Beca caved.

“Go on” she said, rolling her eyes, and Chloe squeaked a “Yesss!” before plucking the piece of bacon out of her baguette and faced their puppy, “but if she starts scrounging when we next eat on here I’m blaming you!” Beca finished. But she could tell Chloe was ignoring her, because the redhead was now trying to get their puppy to sit.

“Alba!” Beca said in a strict tone and the puppy turned to look at her, “Sit!” and Alba immediately sat. So she may not be the cuddly owner, she may not be deemed as 'the alpha’, but she was certainly seen as the respected owner. Alba so often listened to her orders, and she figured it was down to her tone of voice.

Beca smiled as she watched Chloe let out a giggle, cooing at their puppy as she handed her the piece of bacon with a sweet “Good girl!”

She had a feeling their spoilt dog was soon going to become even more trouble…


	42. Bechloe - Outfit..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time in PP3 when Chloe hooks Beca up with a hot outfit..

Beca let’s out a heavy sigh and stares at her open suitcase. She has clothes sprawled over her single bed. Fat Amy is by her own single bed in the hotel room they share. They’re off out to a casino soon with the rest of The Bellas. Fat Amy isn’t messing and is dressed in a swanky tight gold dress. She puts her phone in a small handbag and begins making her way out of the room.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : I’m going next door to Aubrey and Chloe’s room if you need me.

 **Beca** : Wait! What am I going to wear?

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Clothes!

Fat Amy leaves the room and Beca is left staring down at the few clothes that she has, annoyed she didn’t pack any swanky outfits.

Beca takes hold of the only dress she’s brought, which is incidentally the only dress she owns, and begins stripping down to her underwear.

Suddenly the door of her hotel room opens and Chloe strides in, closing the door behind her. Beca scrambles for some clothes and hold them in front of her body.

 **Beca** : Dude!!

Chloe hasn’t noticed and paces over to Beca holding out a black jumpsuit.

 **Chloe** : Here.

 **Beca** : What’s this?

 **Chloe** : Amy said you couldn’t find anything to wear for tonight.

Beca looks from the jumpsuit to Chloe and motions to her body with her head.

 **Beca** : Says the girl who’s wearing pyjamas..

Chloe rolls her eyes with a smile.

 **Chloe** : I was just about to change.

They pause, then Chloe thrusts the jumpsuit into Beca’s hands and turns on the spot, folding her arms patiently. Beca looks confused.

 **Beca** : Uhh..Chlo? I’m trying to change here..

 **Chloe** : I know, that’s why I turned around.

Beca hesitates.

 **Beca** : Oh..

 **Chloe** : Not that it matters. We  _have_  seen each other naked before.

Beca is busy getting into the jumpsuit and rolls her eyes at Chloe’s comment.

 **Beca** : Doesn’t mean you can perv on me Beale..

 **Chloe** : I don’t need to perv on you. I just need to close my eyes..

Chloe closes her eyes with a big grin, her back still turned on Beca. Beca rolls her eyes again but grins.

 **Beca** : Okay..Well..it doesn’t look  _terrible_.

Chloe turns on the spot and her eyes widen at the sight of Beca’s plunging neckline. The brunette smiles awkwardly, her cheeks flushing slightly at the attention. Chloe beams at her excitably.

 **Chloe** : Oh wow you…you look  _so_   _hot_!

She steps forward and pulls in a bit of loose fabric at Beca’s waist. Beca appears to seem quite flustered at Chloe’s close proximity due to a massive crush she has on her. Chloe doesn’t appear to notice.

 **Chloe** : You just need a belt to tuck this loose fabric behind. Hang on..

Chloe skips out of the hotel room and Beca is frozen to the spot, unable to quite process how that interaction had just felt.

Chloe darts into her hotel room. Fat Amy is stood on the balcony taking photos of the view while dancing to music that’s coming from Aubrey’s phone. Aubrey is at the mirror putting some earrings in. Chloe goes to a draw and pulls it open to look for a belt.

 **Aubrey** : What’s the verdict?

 **Chloe** : She’s gonna wear it…

Chloe sounds distracted as she talks whilst delving into the draw. Meanwhile Fat Amy steps back into the room from the balcony.

 **Chloe** : …It really looks good on her…Fits her…in…all…the right places…

Aubrey looks over at Fat Amy and raises her eyebrows as Fat Amy winks at her. The two blondes hide their smiles.

 **Aubrey** : Weren’t you going to wear that jumpsuit tonight?

Chloe shrugs, finally finding the belt.

 **Chloe** : Yeah but she needs it more than I do. I’ll just wear my blue dress.

Aubrey and Fat Amy share a look as Chloe skips out of the room back to Beca.


	43. Bechloe - Airport (Chloe's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 ending potential: Chloe receives an email from Gail with a video of Beca confessing something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*this had been written about 20 weeks before the release of PP3. Literally all I have to go on right now fact-wise about PP3 is the one trailer, a vague plot synopsis, and a bunch of behind the scenes clips so apologies if you're reading this after seeing PP3 and thinking "Eh? This isn't what happened!"*)

Chloe settled in the departure lounge, waiting for her flight to be called. It had been a long six weeks on the USO tour and she was looking forward to getting back home to see her parents for a few days before heading back out to Atlanta to continue her work experience there.

As she turned her attention to her iPad she noticed an email pop up from Gail Abernathy, the strict and highly inappropriate head of the US A-Capella Association. Gail and her colleague John had been busy following Chloe and her fellow Bella’s these past couple of months with the intention of creating a documentary: “ _The Barden Bella’s: Where Are They Now?”_  for the A-Capella world to see.

Chloe remembered how emotional she’d felt at the end of the tour, sitting down with her fellow Bella’s for the final time in a while, watching the documentary back with John & Gail who had wanted them to see it and give them the thumbs up to release it online. It was the nicest thing the duo had ever done for them and The Bella’s had been grateful for their respect.

Chloe remembered how choked up she’d felt, when a section towards the end of the documentary had been dedicated to shots of her and Beca, with Beca’s voiceover saying how she owed everything to Chloe. How she loved Chloe that little bit more than the other Bella’s. Chloe’s heart had soared, but nothing more had come from this documentary. Chloe had said her goodbyes to The Bella’s when they’d arrived at the airport, all taking their respective flights to different parts of the world.

Chloe had said goodbye to Beca, but it had been no more emotional than the other goodbyes they’d had before. Because Chloe was used to clinging to her unrequited love for Beca. Beca may have said that she loved her a little more than the other Bella’s, but she meant as a friend. Chloe knew she did. And so saying goodbye to her had been a simple hug. More than she’d got from the brunette back in the early days of their friendship. But still, just a hug. No confessions of hidden love. No emotion. Just a hug, a polite pat on the back by Beca, then they’d parted, Fat Amy dragging the petite woman away for them to find their departure gate.

Chloe looked at the title of the email from Gail: ’ _Beca_ ’. Chloe furrowed her brow slightly and opened the email. There was a video attachment. And along with the attachment were some words from Gail:

 _Chloe_ ,

_Beca insisted I didn’t include this part of her interview but I feel it’s only right because of what you told us in your interview._

_I hope it’s what you’d want to hear._

_Good luck with everything._

_Gail_.

Chloe swallowed loudly. To be honest what she’d said in that interview was a bit of a blur. But she did remember John asking if she’d end up having children with that handsome army man she’d been flirting with. And she remembered getting embarrassed, immediately shaking her head with several “No’s”. And when John asked why not she had admitted that her heart belonged to someone else. And John and Gail had been confused because they’d recorded her before the tour. They knew she wasn’t in a relationship with anyone. And that’s when Chloe had stupidly mentioned that while college seemed like forever ago, one thing had remained constant, and that was her feelings for Beca.

And that was all she’d said. She’d not told them she loved her. She’d not told them she even fancied her. Or that she’d had a crush on her all through college. During the years that they’d co-captained The Bella’s. Nope, she’d left it like that and asked that they’d continue. And they had.

At one point Gail had asked Chloe about Beca, and Chloe, having forgotten what she’d revealed to them earlier, gushed about how amazing and talented and beautiful Beca was. “And I just love her!” she’d said with a blissful shrug “I love every bit of her. And I will always love her. Nothing could ever change that.” before realising who she was talking to and that there was a camera next to them, and so she’d blushed and quickly begged them not to include that in the final documentary. To her relief they hadnt.

Chloe pulled her headphones out of the front of her hand luggage, untwisted them, and plugged into her iPad before pressing the attachment. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled when she saw Beca appear on the screen.

Beca was perched on a stool. Her brown hair styled into loose long curls (that Chloe  _adored_ ) while her makeup was done to perfection. It wasn’t the forced full makeup that Aubrey insisted they had throughout their USO tour performances. It was Beca’s makeup: simple eye liner, mascara, and what looked to be the cherry lipgloss that Beca had kinda got addicted to over the past few weeks. Up her ears were the studs she favoured. Around her neck was the necklace Chloe knew was her friend’s favourite. And she was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a dark blue tank-top, and a leather jacket. Chloe knew this was Beca trying to be smart, as they’d been told they had to be for these interviews. But the brunette didn’t just look smart. She looked  _hot_.

Chloe couldn’t help biting her bottom lip with a smile as she observed just how nervous Beca looked, perched on the high stool. To Chloe’s surprise this wasn’t the beginning of the interview, and suddenly Gail asked Beca, “So what do you think of Chloe?” And the redhead sat up, raising the sound of her iPad, her heart racing as she waited to hear Beca’s response. Because if truth be told, she had no idea what Beca thought of her. Not now.

They’d barely spoken since graduation. And certainly not one-on-one. Not even on this past tour. That’s why Chloe had been happy to flirt with Chicago. To give her something to do. Someone to distract her from the unrequited love she’d still harboured for Beca. The woman who had once been her best friend in college. It had been under the advice of Aubrey, who had spent too many years having to deal with the redhead’s pining for the petite brunette, that she simply enjoy the attention of the tall, handsome marine. So she had.

Chloe watched a coy smile grow on Beca’s face as she looked down at the ring on her left index finger, twirling it around her skin, “Chloe… Chloe… She’s uh…she’s definitely something.” And Chloe chuckled softly. She knew she’d intimidated Beca on far too many occasions over the years they’d known each other. Her enthusiasm and bubbly nature and  _confidence_  had shocked the young woman. But she’d quickly warmed up and they’d become fast friends, just as Chloe had once predicted.

“Look, you guys have followed us around the past few weeks that you must know how I feel about her so…” the brunette trailed off, looking past the camera, presumably at John & Gail. Chloe froze, her breath catching in her throat. Because that expression on Beca’s face when she’d said those words showed a side of vulnerability that she’d never seen on Beca before. The woman’s eyes seemed to  _water_  and Chloe wondered if Beca would begin to cry. But she didn’t.

“Would you care to elaborate?” Gail could be heard asking from behind the camera and Chloe began to breathe quickly. How did Beca feel about her?  _How??_

“Well…” Chloe watched, her heart in her mouth as Beca paused to look back down at her hands, “I… _love_ her…” Chloe’s heart skipped a beat and returned with a massive  _thud_ while Beca looked back up at the camera, swallowing loudly with a sad expression, “yeah…I love her. Like, everything about her…you could even say that I’m… _in_  love with her. And I guess I have been for a long time now so…” Chloe could feel tears welling up in her own eyes as Beca paused to clear her throat, and she recognised her friend putting her walls back up, becoming more assertive when she said to John & Gail, “Can we move on please?”

And suddenly the video stopped. Chloe froze, a tear rolling down her cheek, and she sniffed, staring at the email that appeared again once the video automatically closed. ’ _Beca insisted I didn’t include this part of her interview’._ But why? Hadn’t she been obvious enough in her affection towards her friend over the years? Chloe had been in love with Beca almost from the moment they had first met.

Chloe cleared her throat, wiping her cheeks of tears with another sniff. Beca was in love with her. And she was only finding out now, after they parted to go their separate ways. She could text her maybe? Tell her about the email and that she felt the same way?

Chloe pulled her phone from her pocket and her heart sank. Beca’s flight left five minutes ago. For New York. Back to her home and her life away from Chloe. Forever. So what if she confessed her love for her. Then what? They lived miles from one another. There was no way it would work.

Chloe brought up Beca’s number anyway and brought the phone to her ear. Voicemail. Of course, she would’ve put it on ‘Airplane Mode’. Beca was safety conscious like that.

“Beca it’s me…um…Chloe.” Chloe said with a sniff, rubbing her nose on her sleeve while she sighed. What the hell would she say? “I…uh…can you call me? When you land? Or…actually just call me when you get home…” the redhead pulled her hand luggage from the seat beside her, freeing it up for the person who had approached, “I just really…I need to talk to you about something…uh…it’s nothing to be worried about…don’t be worried…um…safe flight…bye.” And Chloe screwed her face up as she stared at the phone screen and ended the call. She brought her free hand to her face and covered her eyes, letting out a sob.

She felt the person who had just sat beside her nudge her elbow, handing her a pack of tissues and Chloe blubbed a thanks. She froze, recognising the ring on the left index finger of the person who had just handed her the pack, and the redhead looked up suddenly. Her breath caught in her lungs again as her eyes locked with Beca’s.

“Wha-? What are you doing here? Your flight left five minutes ago!” Chloe spluttered, still in shock as she shifted her body in her seat to face Beca. The brunette was smiling nervously at her.

“I got an email from Gail. It had a video of you with it that I was watching as I was getting on the plane and…I had to see you.” Beca said quietly, and suddenly Chloe realised that her friend was rather out of breath. She must have ran to her departure gate, hoping to get to her before she left. “What did you need to talk to me about?” She asked and Chloe remembered that she’d just called her.

“Oh…um…Gail sent me a video too. Of you.”

“Ah…and?”

Chloe paused, looking at the hopeful expression on Beca’s face. Another look she’d never seen before. But the redhead let out an embarrassed giggle, “And as you can see it made me cry!”

Beca let out a chuckle, a broad smile on her face. Chloe fiddled nervously with the packet of tissues.

“You said you’re…in love with me.” Chloe said quietly, and while Beca’s smile was no longer a broad one, it was now a softer one as she nodded.

“Yeah,” the brunette agreed quietly, “and you said that you love me…and would always love me.”

“I did…I do…I will…” Chloe admitted with a soft smile and she noticed Beca bite her bottom lip.

Suddenly the two friends jumped, turning to see a breathless Australian dash up to their seats, “Did you do it?” Fat Amy asked Beca with a heavy exhale, wincing slightly as she dropped the handluggage she’d been carrying, including Beca’s, to the ground.

“Yeah Amy, I think so…”

Chloe looked from Fat Amy to Beca with a smile as Beca looked to her for confirmation that they’d essentially just confessed their love for one another. And Chloe nodded gently.

“We made it?” Fat Amy asked breathlessly, bending over to try to catch her breath.

“Yeah, we made it Amy.” Beca smiled, not taking her eyes off Chloe once. And Chloe’s heart soared as she continued looking at her friend. The woman she loved.

Fat Amy threw her hands in the air, letting out a loud “Woo!” before waving a hand between her two friends, “You two…don’t mind me…I’m just gonna…just sit here…for a moment.” And the Australian fell to the floor with a groan, pulling out a bottle of water from her hand luggage and throwing the contents over her face with a relieved gasp.


	44. Bechloe - Vegan (pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 potential scene: That time when Chloe is weirder...

Chicago is leading the Bellas on a brief tour around the base - the Bellas having just arrived.

 **Chicago** : So there’ll be meals provided for you throughout your stay. Any dietary requirements just say. For what it’s worth, the burgers here are amazing.

 **Chloe** : Oh I  _love_  burgers!

 **Aubrey** : [mutters into her ear] Chloe you’re vegan…

 **Chloe** : [getting flustered and letting out a forced nervous giggle] What?! Aubrey!  _No_! I’m not  _vegan_. Ha! Haha! Nope! No not me…I… _love_ eating animals! All of them. Any kind.

 **Fat Amy** : Aren’t you wanting to become a Vet??

 **Chloe** : [clears throat and smiles awkwardly at Chicago with a shrug] I just… _love_  burgers that much… Mmmmmmmmm! [she rubs her belly and closes her eyes to emphasise it all]

The Bellas furrow their brows as they look at each other then back at Chloe in confusion. Chicago is equally confused but is smiling politely and Chloe’s cheeks flush bright red in embarrassment.

 **Chicago** : Um…okaaay…

A large old man with a warm smile arrives by Chicago’s side. Chicago claps him on the back with a wide smile.

 **Chicago** : Now  _this_  is Anthony. He’s the man you speak to about food. [He turns to Anthony, motioning to Chloe] This beautiful young lady…

 **Chloe** : Chloe! [smiling brightly] My…um…my name is Chloe.

 **Chicago** : Chloe. Right, well Chloe and the rest of these lovely ladies here want to try your  _best_  beef burgers tonight.

Chloe’s face drops and all the Bellas smirk at her except Beca. Beca clears her throat and puts her hand up awkwardly.

 **Beca** : Uh except me…I’m um…I’m vegan so…

Anthony’s smile drops, clearly hating fussy eaters.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Huh? You’re not ve-

 **Beca** : [quickly interrupts her] -vegan? yep… yes I am… I’ve almost made it a year meat-free now so [awkwardly throws fist unenthusiastically into the air]  _yay_   _me_.

It goes quiet. The Bellas look at Beca in confusion and she looks at Fat Amy who’s grinning at her. Fat Amy nudges Beca and she looks down at her feet.

Chloe hasn’t really noticed. She’s too busy moving her hair into the ‘perfect’ position, watching Chicago whilst biting her bottom lip.

 **Chicago** : Okay so  _nine_  of these ladies want to try your best beef burgers later.

Anthony rolls his eyes at Beca then slinks off. Chloe steps forward to yell after Anthony:

 **Chloe** : I can’t wait to try your meat! Uh…beef!  _Your_  beef! BURGERS! I can’t wait to try your beef burgers…

Aubrey pulls the back of Chloe’s coat so she steps back again. Chloe looks flustered and shoots Chicago an embarrassed smile. Aubrey shoots the man an apologetic smile:

 **Aubrey** : Ha! We Americans just  _love_  food…-

Fat Amy coughs obviously.

 **Aubrey** : -…and Australians! We all just… _love_  food…

There’s a pause as Chicago looks at The Bellas curiously - Chloe beaming and nodding with enthusiasm, the others smiling awkwardly - then he continues to walk on, leading them to the next location of interest. Chloe walks close behind him eagerly, Aubrey close to her to try to keep her in check.

Fat Amy nudges Beca again as they follow the Bellas, talking in a low teasing voice,

 **Fat**   **Amy** : You’re  _vegan_  now??

Beca looks at Fat Amy unimpressed, talking in a low voice as the Australian grins broadly at her.

 **Beca** : Shut up.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : I don’t think I’ve ever seen a toner so huge.

 **Beca** : Dude seriously, shut up.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : I’ve crushed on lots of people before…

Beca rolls her eyes and sighs as they continue to follow the group.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : …but I’ve never gone  _vegan_ for them!

 **Beca** : I not  _going_  vegan for her. I’ll just…swap my meal with her…

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Every meal.

 **Beca** : [shrugs] Yeah.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Three times a day.

 **Beca** : Sure.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : For the next six weeks.

 **Beca** : [shrugs] Chloe shouldn’t be treated differently just because she’s vegan, you know.

The group begin to slow to a stop.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : [frowning] The woman needs a separate meal Beca. It’s her life choice. She’s only ever going to be different.

 **Beca** : [sighing quietly] I’m not talking to you about this any more…

They reach the rest of the Bellas and stop. Beca’s watching Chloe with a soft smile. Chloe is still beaming eagerly at Chicago as the man motions to the bathrooms at the back of the hanger they’re in.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : [leaning towards Beca and muttering in a really low voice] Admit it. You’ve got it baa-aad.

Beca rolls her eyes and looks to the ceiling in mild frustration.

 **Anthony** : Hey! Vegan!

The Bellas and Chicago all turn to see that Anthony has charged over to them and has a bag in his hand. He stops and holds it up at Beca who is looking a bit shocked at the man’s unimpressed expression.

 **Anthony** : Hope you like quorn..

Beca has no idea what ‘quorn’ is, and from the expressions of all the Bellas but Aubrey and Chloe, they don’t appear to know what ‘quorn’ is either. Chloe is noticeably disappointed as she looks longingly at the bag.

 **Beca** : Oh…yeah…quorn’s like…my  _favourite_!

 **Anthony** : Hmm..

Anthony looks unconvinced by Beca’s uneasy smile, and slinks off again. Beca slowly turns back to look at Chicago and is surprised to see The Bellas looking at her.

 **Beca** : [shrugs] What?

Beca glances awkwardly at Chloe who is still watching, sadly, as Anthony walks away with the bag of ‘quorn’. The rest of The Bellas simply smile, having clocked on to what Beca’s doing, then turn back to Chicago as he clears his throat and continues the tour.

As he walks Chloe follows close by, smiling enthusiastically at him. The rest of The Bellas follow, with Beca and Fat Amy at the back.


	45. Bechloe - Vegan (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 potential cont.: Beca has to follow through with pretending to be Vegan for Chloe...

The Bellas are sat at a long table in the canteen at the military base. Beca is opposite Chloe and can’t help noticing that the redhead is looking at her almost  _longingly._  Fat Amy is saying something to the group about how she hopes these burgers really are the best because she’s starving, but Beca isn’t paying attention, glancing every so often at Chloe, a whisper of curious grin on her face.

Suddenly Chloe breaks into an excitable grin and waves enthusiastically. Beca looks over her shoulder and Beca’s smile drops when she realises Chloe hadn’t been looking at her at all, but at Chicago who is sitting at the table behind them.

Beca turns back just as trays of food are slid in front of them. She sees Chloe’s smile immediately drop as a massive burger lands in front of her. Beca looks down at her plate of salad with the suspected ‘quorn’ scattered over it and she grimaces.

 **Cynthia**   **Rose** : What’s wrong Beca? Re-thinking your sudden lifestyle change?

 **Beca** : Shut up.

All the Bellas but Beca and Chloe laugh loudly with their burgers in their hands. Chloe appears to have gone rather pale and is looking longingly at Beca’s plate of food.

 **Beca** : You know what, I’m not so hungry…[slides plate towards Chloe] you can have my food if you want?

 **Chloe** : Really??

Beca smiles softly as she sees Chloe’s relieved expression.

 **Beca** : Yeah.

Chloe slides her plate to the side and slides Beca’s plate in front of her, picking her fork up and trying a bit of the 'quorn’. Beca is smiling at Chloe as her friend closes her eyes, putting the fork in her mouth and making a quiet “mmm” noise as if the 'quorn’ is the best tasting thing in the world and Beca turns to look over her shoulder with half a temptation to stick a finger up at Chicago as if to say 'fuck you’. But her smile drops when she notices the marine beginning to stand up from his table.

 **Beca** :  _Shit_! Marine dude’s coming over!

She quickly stands from her seat and leans over the table towards Chloe. Beca grabs the burger that Chloe left, takes a massive bite of it, then grabs her own plate back and slides Chloe’s plate (and burger) back in front of the redhead. The Bellas are all looking shocked as Beca takes her seat again. She sees Chloe looking at Beca in confusion and Beca dives forward one more time to grab Chloe’s fork from her hand before returning to her seat. Chicago arrives beside them.

 **Chicago** : Everyone enjoying their burgers?

The Bellas nod, none as enthusiastically as Chloe who is beaming at Chicago, motioning to her plate and giving two thumbs up.

 **Chicago** : How’s the quorn?

Beca swallows the mouthful of Chloe’s burger then looks down at her plate of vegan food.

 **Beca** : Um…yeah it’s…good!

She looks at him and shrugs. Chicago raises his eyebrows unconvinced. The Bellas are all looking at Beca with amused grins on their faces. Beca slowly, reluctantly places Chloe’s fork in a piece of 'quorn’ and puts the fork in her mouth to pull the food into her mouth, trying to stifle a grimace as she chews on it. She makes an “mmm” noise as she raises her eyebrows at Chicago and it seems to be proof enough for him and he turns back to the Bellas with a smile.

 **Chicago** : Right ladies. Once you’re finished I’ll take you to the bus stop and you can get the shuttle bus to your hotel.

 **Chloe** : Oh are you not coming with us?

The Bellas frown at Chloe with bemused grins. Chicago is also amused.

 **Chicago** : Uh..no..I have to work. But thanks.

 **Chloe** : [enthusiastically] Oh any time!!

Chicago walks back to his table and as he sits down Beca chucks Chloe’s fork on the 'quorn’, slides her plate to the middle of the table, and reaches over for another bite of the burger in front of Chloe. Chloe meanwhile slides her plate to the middle of the table, reaches out, and takes her fork again to eat some more of Beca’s salad.

They reach out for each other’s food in the centre of the table so that it would be easier to hide their respective dietary choices should anybody come by the table.

 **Beca** :  _Fuck_  that  _is_  a good burger.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Being a vegan sure lasted long huh..

 **Beca** : [mouthful] Shut up.

Chloe is smiling at Beca, dancing in her seat slightly she’s so happy with the salad, and Beca smiles back, pleased to have made Chloe happy.


	46. Bechloe - Domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 potential: Beca gets teased by The Bellas about Chloe...

> **Fat Amy:**  Yikes. That’s gotta hurt.
> 
> **Beca** : Huh?
> 
> **Fat**   **Amy** : Seeing Chloe going cray-cray for that marine over there.
> 
> [Beca rolls her eyes and begins walking away from Amy, but Amy follows.]
> 
> **Beca** : I’m not talking about it…
> 
> **Fat**   **Amy** : Probably a good idea. Wouldn’t want anyone to find out.
> 
> **Aubrey** : Find out what?
> 
> [Aubrey appears beside Fat Amy & Beca, furrowing her brow.]
> 
> **Fat**   **Amy** : About Beca’s toner for Chloe.
> 
> **Beca** :  _Amy_!!
> 
> **Aubrey** :  _What_?!
> 
> [Beca stops with a sigh, glaring at Fat Amy who holds her hands up innocently]
> 
> **Aubrey** : Beca, what the hell?
> 
> **Beca** : Aubrey, relax. It’s nothing.
> 
> **Fat Amy** : I wouldn’t call writing a song about her nothing…
> 
> **Beca** : You looked in my journal?!
> 
> [Fat Amy looks uncomfortable]
> 
> **Fat Amy** : Uuuuhhhhh…
> 
> **Beca** : Dude!  _Not_  cool!
> 
> **Aubrey** : You wrote Chloe a song?
> 
> **Beca** : … _no_ …?
> 
> [Aubrey looks unconvinced as she folds her arms, raising her eyebrows as Beca looks at her and Fat Amy sullenly.]
> 
> **Beca** : …maybe…
> 
> [Beca pauses for a little longer then lets out a sigh of defeat]
> 
> **Beca** : …okay  _fine_  I wrote a crumby song. Let’s  _not_  make a big deal about it!
> 
> **Emily** : Not make a big deal about what?
> 
> [Emily arrives at Aubrey’s side]
> 
> **Fat Amy:** Shawshank wrote Chloe a song.
> 
> **Beca** : [cringes then mutters under breath]  _oh my god._
> 
> **Emily** : Oh em aca-gee!! Like a  _love_  song??
> 
> **Cynthia-Rose** : Love song? What love song?
> 
> [Cynthia-Rose and Flo arrive behind Beca and Fat Amy, but before Fat Amy can say anything Emily rambles excitably]
> 
> **Emily** : Beca’s written Chloe a  _love_  song!
> 
> **Beca** : [brings a hand to her eyes briefly in embarrassment] Please stop…
> 
> **Flo** : Does Chloe know?
> 
> **Jessica** : Does Chloe know what?
> 
> [Jessica and Ashley join them, curious as to why everyone but Beca are smiling]
> 
> **Fat Amy** : If Beca’s in love with her.
> 
> **Jessica/Ashley** : Oh my  _god_!
> 
> **Beca** : [muttering from behind her hands] oh my god…
> 
> [Emily looks past the Bella’s and freezes]
> 
> **Emily** : Oh my god…
> 
> **Chloe** : Hey girls, what’ve I missed?
> 
> [Chloe arrives behind The Bella’s and they all part nervously to let her into the circle]
> 
> **Beca** : Nothing!! Nothing you’ve…you’ve missed absolutely  _nothing_.
> 
> **Chloe** : Okaaay…?
> 
> [The Bella’s nod awkwardly in agreement, glancing at one another]
> 
> **Beca** : Lets…just go for lunch.
> 
> **Fat Amy** : What all of us or just you two?
> 
> [Beca glares at Fat Amy and she holds her hands up again defensively. The Bella’s laugh at Beca’s reaction and Chloe’s confusion]
> 
> **Cynthia-Rose** : [Nudges Beca to start walking off] Come on…
> 
> [The Bella’s walk off with Beca, Aubrey shaking her head at Chloe to assure her not to worry about what she had missed]


	47. Bechloe - Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 Potential: The time Fat Amy 'outs' Beca to The Bellas (based on the PP3 trailer)..

[The Bella's gather at the bar in Atlanta, at their little reunion in their old Bella's uniforms.]

CR: Why so glum Beca?

Beca: Huh?

Fat Amy: She's pissed that her girlfriend broke up with her.

The Bella's: WHAT?!

Beca: Amy!

CR: Pay up bitches.

[The Bella's begin to take money out of their purses except for Chloe and Beca. Chloe is noticeably quiet, clearly stunned by the revelation that Beca is gay, and Beca looks past Aubrey at her nervously. Because Beca has the HUGEST crush on Chloe but has no balls to tell her.]

CR: *counting money* Five years of waiting. Totally worth it.

Beca: For the record, I'm not glum. And if I was it wouldn't be because of Alex. Who, by the way, was a total bitch in the end.

Fat Amy: Hey she wasn't THAT bad.

Beca: You're only saying that because she was Australian...

Fat Amy: Alright, so she was a bitch.

[The Bella's all fall silent, swigging their respective drinks. Beca cant look at Chloe who is noticeably staring at her.]

Chloe: What happened?

Beca: Huh?

Chloe: Why did your girlfriend break up with you?

[Beca looks at Chloe briefly then blushes so looks back down at her beer bottle, picking at the label with her thumb.]

Beca: I...um...I lost my job. They were downsizing. Last one in first one out, you know?

Chloe: And she just broke up with you?!

Beca: Yeah, well...you know...she had expensive taste. No good being with someone if they can't buy you things.

Fat Amy: Alex didn't work and she spent all of Shawshank's money.

[The Bella's all gasp and grumble, muttering about what a bitch Beca's ex was. But Beca simply grimaced, embarrassed that she'd been played by her girlfriend of eight months. Her first proper girlfriend. The women fell silent again until Chloe quietly pipes up.]

Chloe: She didn't deserve you.

Beca: Yeah, well, I'm an idiot...

[Beca and Chloe look at each other sadly. The Bella's are looking from the two friends to each other, sharing eye-rolls and knowing looks. Because they KNOW that both Beca and Chloe are crazy for each other. Beca quickly resumes her focus on her beer bottle with a deep breath and forced smile.]

Beca: Anyway, that's enough about me.

Fat Amy: Actually, I don't think it is.

[Beca looks at her housemate with a furrowed brow, but The Bella's are looking from her to Chloe and back again.]

Fat Amy: I know you're going to kill me when I say this but for crying out loud Beca, will you just get on and tell Chloe about the massive toner you have for her!

Beca: Uh...

[The Bella's all nod, their eyebrows raised in encouragement and Beca blushes again]

Chloe: Beca?

[Beca turns to Chloe who is looking at her cautiously, clearly breathing heavily. And all Beca can do is grimace apologetically.]

Beca: Chloe I kinda have...this thing...for you.

Aubrey: Um I think we should go...

[The Bella's hastily leave Beca and Chloe, moving to the other side of the bar. But Beca and Chloe don't move closer together. They're rooted to the spot as Beca waits for Chloe's response with baited breath.]

Chloe: I...don't know what to say...

Beca: Then don't say anything. Ugh I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. You know what Amy's like...

Chloe: Beca. It's okay. I have a thing for you too.

Beca: You do?

Chloe: Yeah.


	48. Bechloe - 'Car' (Chloe's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Bechloe: Chloe’s marriage has broken down. Her kids are asleep in the back seat. She’s packed up some of their things, left her husband, and is now parked outside Beca’s apartment but doesn’t have the guts to go up. Shortly after this set of Gifs, Beca knocks on her window, and tells her to come inside. Beca scoops up Chloe’s daughter. Chloe scoops up her son. They go inside together

Chloe turned the engine of her car off and brought her left hand back up to the steering wheel. Her hands gripped the leather tightly as her surroundings fell silent, save for the sound of her two young children breathing at different rates as they slept in their seats behind her. Her babies. Her everything.

Her little girl, her beautiful little two year old whose smile shone like the sun regardless of the situation or time of day. The curls of Rosie’s fiery red hair bounced whenever she laughed, which was oh-so often. Chloe recognised so much of the way she had once been in her daughter. The way she used to be. Smiley, positive, full of life. Now at the grand age of 36, Chloe was a dark shadow of her former self.

Her son was more reserved. Being four years older than his little sister he’d unfortunately witnessed his mother crying on too many occasions when his father had stormed out of the house, or when his father failed to return home from work in time to tuck them into bed, too busy attending his nightly trip to the local bar to drown whatever sorrows the depressed man had instead.  Oliver was kind and affectionate and protective of his mother. His bright blue eyes he’d inherited from Chloe had bore into hers on too many occasions, silently relaying how much he understood the circumstances they were in. He was far too mature for the six years that he was and it terrified Chloe to no end that he was having to grow up all too quickly. To protect her in some way.

It had all got too much though. Her husband of seven years. The man who had sworn to protect her and their little family no matter what. Who would provide for them and love them. He was no longer that man. The man she’d fallen head over heels for, the month after she’d returned from the USO tour she’d gone on with The Bella’s. She remembered how Kyle used to smile. How he would throw back his head and laugh at things she said when she was trying to be funny. How her heart swelled whenever he cupped her cheeks and told her so softly how in love he was with her.

She remembered how choked up he was when he’d been stood at the altar, smiling over his shoulder as he’d watched her slowly walk down towards him on their wedding day. She remembered how thrilled he’d been when she’d revealed to him she was pregnant, and how over the moon he’d been when they’d found out they were having a boy. Oliver had been so loved from the moment he took his first breath, and Chloe had relished those moments when she and Kyle stumbled through those ‘first everythings’ that couples go through when they become parents for the first time.

Three years, two miscarriages, and a stillbirth, and Kyle had been there for Chloe through all of it. Telling her over and over again that Oliver didn’t  _need_  a sibling, but he  _did_  need his mother. Telling her he couldn’t handle losing her and having to raise their son alone.

Chloe remembered how shocked she had felt when she had fallen pregnant with Rosie. How the torment and terror of keeping it a secret from her husband for the first few months had beaten her mental health to pieces. Because telling  _anyone_  could jinx the pregnancy. And there was no telling if she would survive another miscarriage, having lost so much blood during the last. No telling if she’d survive the reality of another stillbirth.

Chloe remembered the night she’d told her husband she was pregnant again. She remembered how his yelling had echoed around their kitchen. She remembered how her heart had skipped several beats when he had thrown his beer bottle to the tiled floor in anger, watching the shards of glass as they scattered everywhere. That had been the first night she’d taken Oliver from his bed, popped him in the back of their car, and driven until she’d found herself in the parking space she was in now.

She remembered how apologetic Kyle had been the next day. How he’d begged her to come home. And she had. Because she loved him and he loved her, and they were married, and had a family together. A little boy with a baby on the way. She  _needed_  him.

Rosie had been the little spark that their marriage had needed and the moment she had arrived safely into this world Chloe remembered how she had breathed a huge sigh of relief. She remembered the first moment her husband had held Rosie in his hands. How all the tension that had disappeared from his face, leaving nothing but love and adoration. The love and adoration she remembered him having for her once upon a time.

Chloe remembered the dark heavy cloud that loomed over her body the second night that she had been home with Rosie. How much she had hated her. How painful her screech had sounded when she was hungry. How lethargic she felt all the time. She remembered counting the knocks on the front door throughout the days as she lay curled up on the floor of her bedroom unable to move, Rosie in a small bassinet beside her gurgling away, Oliver sat with a few little books on the other side of her, asking why he couldn’t answer the door. And she would tell him it was a game. That they had to count the knocks. Five here. Twelve there. She remembered counting thirty seven in a row at one point. Until one day the knocking stopped, and had been replaced by a huge crash, as something was thrown through the window of the front door.

Chloe remembered bursting into tears the moment her eyes caught the figures of her two best friends, her  _only_  friends, dashing upstairs and straight into the bedroom. Beca immediately diving to her side while Aubrey scooped Rosie up out of her bassinet and led Oliver to his bedroom so they could read more books. Hearing the diagnosis ‘post-natal depression’ wasn’t easy, but it had helped her understand why she’d felt the way she had. The meds she had been prescribed had been a god-send and she remembered the morning she woke up one day and felt besotted by her eight week old daughter for the first time. The love and relief and wonder and adoration. It had finally arrived.

Rosie’s first Christmas had been unbearably difficult. A day that was supposed to be filled with happiness and love and family was one that was filled with several arguments, a burnt cheap turkey and a black eye. Oliver should have never been witness to the unexpected act of aggression on his father’s part, but to Chloe’s horror the five year old had been stood in the doorway. She could still remember his big blue eyes staring wide at her. His little face screwed up, terrified of the man who had immediately fallen to his knees to apologise to Chloe. And Chloe had forgiven him. Of course she had. It hadn’t been his fault he’d been made redundant. He was the breadwinner. The man of the house. They were married. They had a family together. She  _needed_  him.

She could remember the stormy look on Beca’s face when her best friend realised what had happened. She remembered how soft Beca’s hands had felt as they’d cupped her cheeks so the brunette could hold her eye contact, then bringing her lips to Chloe’s ear and telling her seriously how she needed to leave him. Needed to leave her husband. But she had stayed. Because they were married. They had a family together. He  _needed_  her.

 _He needed her_.

What had she done? Had she just made the biggest mistake of her life? He was her husband. They had promised to care for and love one another in sickness and health. He had been by her side through both of her miscarriages. They had cried together during the stillbirth of their first daughter, Alyssa. The one that got away. Chloe knew it was all her own fault. Her and her stupid,  _shitty_  body. Maybe it would all be different if Chloe hadn’t lost her. Hadn’t  _failed_  Alyssa. Hadn’t failed Kyle.

Kyle. Poor Kyle.

She could picture him now, sat at the local bar he sat at every night, swigging back his sixth or seventh beer, completely oblivious that his wife had packed up a suitcase for herself and their children. Completely oblivious that she had carried their two year old daughter out to the car and placed her in her little car seat. Completely oblivious that his wife had also carried their son out to the car and placed him in his little car seat, kissing his forehead as she whispered for him to go back to sleep. That they were just going for a drive. And the six year old had done as his mother told him, because going for drives in the evening wasn’t unusual. The only difference this time was that his mother had no intention of them coming back. They were leaving for good.

And as Chloe sat in the driver’s seat of her car, finally at a stand-still in the carpark, imagining the look on her husband’s face when he finally staggered home to find the car and his family gone for good, she burst into tears. Tears that marked her mourning the end of her marriage. The one that had held such love and promise when she had embarked on a relationship with Kyle when they had been mere twenty-eight year olds.

Chloe reached her left hand up to her forehead and sobbed, brushing her fringe back between her fingertips before crying out-loud. Because she had never envisioned her future to feature divorce. As a child, then a teen, then her long-years in college she had always seen life with a bubbly, positive attitude. She had always imagined she would meet the man of her dreams and they would immediately fall in love and get married and have children and live happily ever after. That was what she’d expected the moment she had met Kyle at that animal shelter charity day eight and a bit years ago. There had been nothing in the small print that had mentioned miscarriages and depression and redundancy and violence.

Chloe leant her left elbow against the door of the car, shaking her head slightly, swallowing loudly as she tried to fight the urge to uncontrollably sob. Her right hand rubbing circles gently across the bruise on her right knee. She knew Kyle hadn’t meant to shove her. He had just been so frustrated. She shouldn’t have spent the little money they had, that she earnt at that part-time job she had as a pot-wash at their local pizzeria, on some new school shoes for Oliver. Kyle was right, he probably could have worn them a little bit longer, it was only the sole of the left one that was coming away.

Chloe stared out of the windscreen window of her car, blood rushing in her ears, an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. Because this hadn’t been her plan. When she had left Barden, she had been full of doubt and uncertainty about the adult world. But The Bella’s had also been in the same position. And the first two years out of college had been an unexpected shock for all of them. They had been through it all together. Admittedly the communication and support had been mostly via Whatsapp. But it had still been there.

Back then Chloe had finally come to the decision that as she adored animals so much she would become a vet. She wanted to help the world’s animals. Do something good with her life. Find a career that she loved. That held so much promise for her future. But all that had changed when she’d met Kyle. He’d had a job as an IT technician. He’d assured her he would work for the both of them. That she didn’t need to worry about money. That he earnt good money.

He’d owned his own house. Admittedly it was a small one, but it was his. The house that Chloe had made a home. The house that had been Oliver and Rosie’s first home. The house that they had had to move out of after Rosie’s first Christmas because they couldn’t afford to keep it.

Now Chloe sat in the driver’s seat of her car. Thirty six years of age. Exhausted. Her body exhausted from the past year’s abuse that her husband had occasionally, drunkenly thrown her way. Mentally and physically exhausted from the five pregnancies she’d endured, only two of which had been successful. Exhausted from the crazy shifts she had to work while she left her son at school and her daughter at the local church kindergarten. Exhausted from the love and support her husband expected from her as he lay, motionless, emotionless on the couch of their tiny kitchen/lounge during the day.

This was never the life Chloe had envisioned having. And as she brought her hand down from her head and allowed to fall into her lap, she let out a huge heavy breath of air from her lungs, her bloodshot eyes spying the familiar figure of her best friend slamming out of her apartment complex and dashing to her car. A tear rolled down Chloe’s cheek. Because she’d done it. She’d finally done it. The one thing Beca had begged her to do for years. She had finally left her husband. She now had this whole new future ahead of her and it both terrified and excited her. Because she was so very far from the woman she had been when she had left Barden that she had no idea how she was ever going to find her again.

The only light that could possibly guide Chloe there was in the form of the petite brunette, who pulled her car door open gently and muttered “Come on”, before opening the door behind her and reaching in to unbuckle Rosie’s seatbelt. This wasn’t the first time Chloe had found herself at Beca’s apartment complex over the years. Beca had insisted she hadn’t bought the apartment near to Chloe’s to be there for her if she needed it. But she  _had_  admitted last year that she hadn’t liked Kyle from the moment she had first met him.

Beca’s apartment was the place she had gone to the first time Kyle had been aggressive, when she’d told him she was pregnant with Rosie. Beca had initially refused to let Kyle through the door the next morning, standing protectively between him and his wife while Chloe held their young son. But Chloe had forgiven him and gone home.

Beca had tried to be there during each of Chloe’s pregnancies, the redhead knew she’d tried. But Beca’s successful career as a music producer had been consuming so much of her time that Chloe had curled into herself, lonely and afraid, with nobody but her husband to turn to for comfort and support. Aubrey had been a dear friend, but living so far away had had its disadvantages when it came to staying in touch. And Chloe had seen how much Aubrey liked Kyle and how ‘perfect a husband he was’, that the redhead didn’t have the confidence to reveal what he was really like.

It hadn’t been a fluke that Aubrey had been there on that day Beca had thrown a wrench through her front door and found Chloe curled up on her bedroom door. Beca had been knocking for days. Having got to her wits end, worried senseless about Chloe’s safety, she’d called Aubrey who had immediately got a flight to Atlanta, and given Beca the go-ahead to break into the house.

When Beca had popped to her house as a surprise on Boxing Day with presents for the children after Rosie’s first Christmas, Kyle had answered the door. Beca had immediately sensed something wasn’t right. She’d barged in. She’d found Chloe and held her and whispered into her ear that she needed to leave her husband and Chloe almost had, having felt safe for the first time in so long thanks to the warmth of Beca’s arms. But she’d stayed.

So as a result, Beca had stayed. Well, stayed around. They met every week formally, for lunch just the two of them, or dinner with the kids. Beca worked from home far more. Most days she would sit by the back door of the pizzeria while she watched Chloe work in the pot-wash, patiently waiting for Chloe to go on her break, reminiscing about their days at Barden and how simple they’d been.

Beca would insist she give Chloe money so she didn’t have to work, but Chloe always declined, saying that she liked to work, to do her own thing, to get out of the house and have time to herself. To have time with her. And Beca would tell her on so many occasions to leave Kyle and come live with her. That they would live such a happy life all together. She, her, and the kids. And Chloe so often had tears in her eyes whenever she imagined just how wonderful and simple things would be if she had acted upon her desires in college and told Beca how she’d felt about her. Her entire life could have opened up instead of closed in on itself. And each time she had declined, telling Beca she needed to stay true to her marriage vows, not noticing the look of sad disappointment on her best friend’s face.

Chloe peeled her seatbelt from around her tired body. The body that she had once been so confident about in her college years. The body she daren’t look at in the mirror now, such was the shame of her stretch marks that her pregnancies had cursed her with. A forever reminder of the hardships she’d been through. A forever reminder of how it had failed her unborn children three times.

Shuffling around to the back of the car, Chloe pulled a large wheelie suitcase out of the trunk. The suitcase Beca had bought her last year, telling her that when she was ready to leave her husband she needed to pack this suitcase and drive immediately to hers. She was so tired she didn’t notice Beca staring at her proudly while she held a sleeping Rosie in her arms.

Chloe reached into the other side of the car, unbuckling the seatbelt that was around her son, and she heard Oliver mumble “Are we home Mommy?” She didn’t know what to say to that. Because to Chloe, being with Beca had always felt like being home, a feeling she’d had throughout the fourteen years that she’d known and loved the woman. But she knew that wasn’t what the six year old meant. So instead Chloe affectionately shushed her son back to sleep, pushing the car door closed and walking back around the car with him in her arms.

She let out a heavy, shuddering breath of relief as she saw Beca smiling sympathetically at her, Rosie balanced on her right hip as the two year old rested her head on Beca’s right shoulder – sleeping heavily. The brunette held the handle of the wheelie suitcase in her left hand ready to lead Chloe into the apartment complex, and the next chapter of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what it's worth this is my favourite Bechloe one-shot I've written..


	49. Bechloe/Staubrey - Potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get competitive at the kindergarten sports day between The Mitchell's and The Posen's  
> (Prompt: "OH NO, MY POTATO!")

“This is the dumbest tradition I’ve ever heard of…” Beca Mitchell muttered to her wife as they stood at the top of the sloping playing field that ran alongside their son’s kindergarten.

“Oh hush…” Chloe Mitchell whispered in her wife’s ear, rolling a small potato in her hand, “…just you concentrate on trying to beat Stacie.”

“Forget Stacie,” Beca said under her breath, standing up straight with her own potato in her hand, “I’m gonna beat that Aubrey bitch once and for all!” And the Mitchell’s turned to their right and looked at their opposition, who stood with their daughter, Rhys Mitchell’s classmate, six year old Sophie Posen.

The Posen’s also had a potato each. Because this was Bumblebee Kindergarten’s annual sports day, and their main sport was ‘the potato roll’. It was the only sport that involved all the parents and children. And it was the one that The Mitchell’s and The Posen’s were most competitive about. It was the third year they’d attended. And the previous two years the Posen’s had won.

It had started out as a small rivalry, all because they were the only two sets of parents in the area that were same-sex. It immediately made them competitive. The Posen’s were tall, slender and glamorous. Voluptuous in all the right places. Their hair long and perfectly kept at all times. Nothing ever appeared to fluster them. Their daughter, with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes seemed to walk with air and grace that made her out to be some form of angel.

The Mitchell’s were a little rougher around the edges. Not by much. But a little more. Beca didn’t care what anyone thought and as such turned up at the school for drop off/pick up wearing old comfy tracksuit pants and a vest-top. Her hair was however it had decided to lay that morning. Chloe cared what people thought but often felt so exhausted due to her current pregnancy with their twins that she rocked up at the school in whatever she felt most comfortable in.

Suddenly a little voice cried out “OH NO, MY POTATO!”

Beca grinned as she watched a little potato roll down the little hill. She turned to her wife, “Ha-Haaa! Princess Posen just dropped her potato!”

She watched as Chloe looked over her shoulder and the smile dropped from the redhead’s face, “Uh babe?” Chloe said, and Beca turned back to her right. Her smile also dropped as she saw the familiar stocky figure of their six year old son walking confidently over to little Sophie Posen.

“Rhys!” Beca whispered, “Dude! Get back here!” But the little Mitchell ignored his mother and arrived by Sophie’s side, putting a little hand on her shoulder as she cried.

“Here Sophie. You can have my potato.” Rhys said in his sweet little voice and Sophie sniffed then took the potato with a smile.

“Thank you Rhys.” She said in an equally sweet voice then brought her arms out and gave him a hug.

The two sets of mothers looked at each other awkwardly. Yeah so they had this weird rivalry. Something that fortunately didn’t stem down to their children. They all gave each other a forced grin, and Beca strode over to gently pull her son back, “uh, come on Rhys, time to line up with Mommy” and the little boy walked obediently with his Mama back to their starting position. Chloe gave him her potato, and Beca cracked her neck to get ready.

A loud bell rang to symbolise the beginning of the race and The Posen’s and The Mitchell’s rolled their potatoes with all their might. It didn’t matter to them about the other families. This was THEIR race.

To Beca’s disappointment her potato rolled just behind little Sophie’s. Sophie Posen won and the little girl threw her arms up in the air victoriously. She immediately ran over to Rhys and they hugged again.

“We won Rhys! You and me won!!” She squeaked.

The Posen’s came over to join their daughter and smiled politely at The Mitchell’s who smiled politely back. The atmosphere was awkward. But the awkwardness slowly dissipated as the mother’s looked down at the children who were busy giggling and celebrating.

Maybe this was an unnecessary rivalry.   
Maybe this was the start of something new.  
Maybe this was the start of a strong friendship. For both the children and the mothers.


	50. Bechloe - 'Red'/'Orange' (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of that Buzzfeed quiz...

“What’s your favourite bear Chloe?” Stacie asked with a big grin on her face and The Bellas all turned to the redhead, Beca included.

“Probably a Giant Panda?” Chloe said with a shrug, scrolling through to find another Buzzfeed Quiz. The Bellas all laughed except Beca who had furrowed her brow. Chloe looked at them all in confusing, a bemused smile on her face, “Whaaaat? What’s so funny?”

“Beca is far from giant!” Cynthia-Rose chuckled.

“Yeah it’s not like we call her ‘Giant-Stack’…” Fat Amy smirked. Beca rolled her eyes and looked back down at her phone, but her ears were turning pink in embarrassment.

“I dunno you guuuys.” Ashley started.

“Ashley’s right, Beca DOES sleep a lot.” Jessica finished for her best friend. Beca frowned.

“And she is pretty picky with food…” Stacie continued thoughtfully.

“…she does only eat Pizza I guess?” Emily added.

“And she’s lazy!” Flo chimed with little tact.

“Plus she always wears that thick eye-liner like a Giant Panda…” Fat Amy muttered, motioning to her own eyes.

“You guys! I’m right here!!” Beca exclaimed and The Bellas all giggled, including Chloe who was beaming at her best friend. It wasn’t unusual for them to tease their captain. The room fell silent and Beca began watching the TV but after a little while she realised The Bellas were all still looking at her. “Whaaaat?” Beca asked in frustration.

“Go on then…” Cynthia-Rose said.

“Go on then what?” Beca asked, her brow furrowed.

“The Quiz!” all The Bellas called out in unison.

“Do the Quiz..” Fat Amy chimed with them.

“Why is this always so difficult?” Beca thought she heard Lily say while rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh.

“I’m not doing that stupid quiz!” Beca yelled out. And she got up and stormed out of the lounge overhearing one of the Bellas (possibly Stacie) yell “but how are we going to know if you and Chloe are meant for each other?”

–

Two hours later and Beca had calmed down. She was going to go to bed early. NOT because she was lazy. NOT because she always slept lots. And NOT because she was a Giant Panda…

The thing was she’d taken that dumb quiz and to part of her dismay and most of her curiosity it turned out she WAS in fact a Giant Panda!

Beca sauntered down the stairs of the little attic bedroom she shared with Fat Amy and went over to the shared bathroom to clean her teeth. She jumped as she saw Chloe stood in front of the mirror, brushing her own teeth. Beca smiled politely at her as Chloe took Beca’s toothbrush and handed it to her.

“Thanks” Beca said awkwardly as she held it out for Chloe to put some toothpaste on it. The two stood in silence as they both cleaned their teeth, catching each other’s gazes and smiling before looking away.

Chloe finished up then grabbed a make-up wipe. Beca finished up and paused.

“Sooooo…here’s the thing…” she said nervously, shrugging as though what she was about to say was no big deal, “…I got Giant Panda.”

Chloe froze and looked at Beca suspiciously.

“I’m serious! I took the dumb quiz and got Giant Panda so…”

“Sooooo…what?” Chloe asked as she threw the used make-up wipe in the bin and picked out another.

“Sooooo…I mean it’s a dumb quiz right?” Beca said screwing her face up to emphasise how dumb it was.

“Yeah. Totally.” Chloe said, matching Beca’s expression and body language, “Just a dumb quiz. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Right. Except-”

“-yes?” Chloe immediately interrupted, and she wore a somewhat hopeful expression.

“What if…it does mean something?” Beca asked nervously, looking intently at Chloe’s expression as the redhead looked at her through the mirror. “I mean…it’d be…interesting to see…if…if it does mean anything…right?”

A smile grew on Chloe’s face, “Right…yeah…like an experiment…”

“An experiment! Exactly! I mean, what does Buzzfeed know, right?” Beca said waving her hand as if dismissing it and Chloe let out a nervous giggle.

“Exactly they…they probably…know…nothing…” the redhead’s sentence drifted quietly off as she stared at Beca’s reflection in the mirror, noting just the brunette looked longingly at her…

“Right sooooo…it’s a date I guess…” Beca said with a shrug and Chloe nodded.

“Right. Yeah. A date.”

“Alright then…I’ll…text you a time and venue…” Beca said, then gave Chloe a thumbs up before grimacing at how uncool she felt, then scurried out of the bathroom.

Chloe turned on her heels and saw Stacie stood behind the door of the bathroom, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she beamed at the redhead and gave her a thumbs up.


	51. Bechloe - 'Mø - Nights With You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca arrives at Chloe's party early and is shocked to find out that Chloe's favourite song is a song she'd secretly written for her...

Beca Mitchell tapped loudly on the apartment door and waited patiently, a pack of beers in her hand. The kind of beers she liked and the kind of beers she knew were the only beers Chloe drank.

Tonight was Chloe’s annual ‘Bellas Get Together’. The fourth one in a row since graduating from Barden four years ago. They were always held with great intentions of going out to a nightclub after ‘pre-drinks’ but the Bellas always ended up staying at the apartment, drinking and dancing and partying until morning.

The door swung open and Beca grinned as she saw that beaming smile and bright blue eyes that she’d missed so much, “Beca!! You made it!” Chloe exclaimed, flinging her arms around her and squeezing her tight. Beca found herself chuckling at her friend’s reaction. Alright so she’d flown all the way from LA for this. And yes she’d missed the previous two annual Bellas Get Togethers. And yes Chloe had always had a tendency to get crazy excited whenever she saw any Bella. But she couldn’t remember Chloe being this excitable…

“Already started drinking there Chlo?” Beca asked with an amused grin and the redhead pulled out of the hug, bringing her index finger up and bopping Beca lightly on the tip of her nose.

“Nope!” Chloe said sweetly, her smile still beaming and she turned on the spot then dragged Beca into the apartment. She always had been a weirdo. To the point where it was difficult to gauge whether the redhead HAD started drinking.

Beca glanced around the apartment, impressed with how Chloe was doing. Or rather, impressed with the kind of apartment her parents had hooked her up with here in Atlanta. It was all open-plan save for two doors towards the back which Beca presumed led to a bathroom, and one to a bedroom. There was music playing in the background from a set of Bluetooth speakers.

Beca placed the beers she’d brought on the kitchen counter and smiled softly at her friend who was on her tip-toes, trying to reach the highest shelf for some plastic cups. The brunette tried her hardest not to check Chloe out, but her eyes did glaze down her figure, from her long red hair down to her slender toned legs.

Beca found herself swallowing loudly. This was another reason why she’d been a little reluctant to attend any previous Bellas Get Togethers. Because since the end of their senior year Beca had developed this massive crush on Chloe. And she’d never found the confidence to ever tell her. Not then. And sure as hell not now.

“You know I’m good drinking from the bottle..” Beca said with a smile and Chloe blushed slightly as she brought the cups down. Actually blushed! And Beca couldn’t quite work out why. It was just her. Just Beca.

“Oh…I just figured now you’re this big hot-shot DJ you drank beer from a vessel…” Chloe said with a grin, holding a yellow 'Barden’ cup up but Beca shook her head.

“Nah. Same old Beca. Still drink from the bottle!” Beca said as she pulled out a beer, twisting the top off and swigging back some of the liquid. She paused then motioned to the cup in her friend’s hand “Besides, if I remember rightly that’s your cup.”

Beca watched as her friend looked down at the plastic yellow cup, her beaming smile now softening, “Well you borrowed it from time to time?”

Once. Beca had borrowed it once. Back in her freshman year when she’d had to audition for the Barden Bellas. She hadn’t even known it was Chloe’s.

Beca rolled her eyes and handed the redhead a bottle of beer. Chloe’s eyes widened, “Ooh my favourite!” she said with a broad grin, stepping forward and taking the bottle from her friend, pouring the contents into her yellow plastic cup. The two stood side-by-side, their backs leant against the kitchen worktop, looking at the rest of the apartment before them.

“So Aubrey got here an hour ago but went out for more alcohol so she’ll be back soon. Fat Amy texted me to say she’ll be late - of course, she’s never been on time…” Chloe began gushing, waving her hands animatedly. Beca just stood in silence, watching her with a soft smile on her face, “Flo’s getting seven buses here - how crazy is that! Emily’s meeting her on the last one from the inner-city. Stacie’s god knows where. Aubrey said if she happened to bump into her while she’s out then she’ll bring her back with her. Cynthia-Rose isn’t able to make it until later. That’s when her flight gets in. And Jessica and Ashley are…wh…what?”

Chloe hesitated and Beca jumped as she realised she’d been staring at the redhead. There had always been something so captivating about her and Beca hadn’t realised how much she’d missed her.

Beca cleared her throat, “Uh…nothing…I was just listening.” she said with a shrug and took another swig of beer.

Chloe’s smile grew and she nudged the brunette with her elbow, “You wouldn’t be crushing on me right now Mitchell..?”

“Ha! You wish…” Beca said, nudging her friend back, and taking a long swig of beer.

She furrowed her brow momentarily as she heard Chloe mutter “Mmm I do…” but she chose not to look at the redhead and instead looked down at the beer bottle in her hand. They’d both been single for a couple of years now. She’d never put Chloe down as crushing on her though. That’s why she hadn’t ever dared brooch the subject with her friend before. But that comment got Beca thinking…

“Oh my God I LOVE this song!!” Chloe cried out in excitement, dashing over to the Bluetooth speakers and raising the volume. Beca swallowed loudly and looked over at Chloe sharply. Chloe, who had been swaying and singing to the opening of the song, stopped abruptly, “What?” She asked curiously, but Beca was stunned.

“How do you know this song??” Beca asked.

“It came up on my 'Discover Weekly’ playlist a couple of weeks back. How do YOU know this song?” Chloe asked with a smile on her face, clearly thrilled someone else knew 'Nights With You’ by 'MØ’ other than her.

“I wrote it!” Beca blurted out. She was in shock. She never imagined she’d be in the same room as the girl she’d written this song for. God it had been, what, two years since she wrote it? She’d sold it to Kaz to use in this song when MØ had recorded it at the beginning of the year. Her only stipulation had been that she got to produce it. So she had. This was Beca’s song to Chloe. She just never planned on telling her…

“Oh my god!!! You WROTE this?!” Chloe squealed, and Beca found her face scrunching up slightly at the volume of her friend’s voice, “Beca this song is AMAZING!!”

The redhead proceeded to sing along to the chorus, completely unaware that Beca had written those lyrics as a secret message to Chloe. A message she hadn’t wanted Chloe to really know was from her, and Beca wondered just how in-tune Chloe was with very subtle hints,

“I just wanna spend the nights with you.  
Do it like your mother said not to do.  
Every time I hear the phone ring, I feel the same thing, I feel the same thing.  
I just wanna spend the nights with you.  
With you. With you. With you.” Chloe sang over the song, dancing as she looked at Beca with a huge grin on her face.

Chloe made her way over Beca and sighed, “Ugh this song is the BEST! It’s exactly everything I’d wanted to say to you back in college!” Chloe said with a giggle and took a slurp of beer from her yellow plastic cup. But Beca had frozen. Chloe’s words were now rolling around in Beca’s head as the lyrics to the song she’d written began ringing home:

“I’ll take you out tonight.   
Throw away your phone.   
Don’t care about your boyfriend waking up alone.”

Back in college she’d always felt awkward being around her boyfriend when Chloe had been in the same room as them. Back then she couldn’t work out why, but now it suddenly made sense. Chloe had been jealous of Jesse!

When Beca had been writing these lyrics she’d been referring to Chloe’s boyfriend at the time. The guy she’d stayed in Atlanta for post-graduation. He’d been a total jerk and Beca had hated him. This is why she’d written this song. As a way of telling Chloe that she’d treat her so much better if they were together. That she wanted to spend all her nights with her. And all her days for that matter.

“I wrote this song for you, you know…” Beca found herself saying and Chloe stopped singing mid-verse, turning to look at the brunette, swallowing loudly. Beca’s breathing increased as she stared into Chloe’s bright blue eyes. God she loved her. Loved her so damn much.

Chloe broke the eye contact, dashing over to her phone which was by the stove. “Wha-?” Beca began but Chloe held a finger away from her cup as if to get her to wait a minute, and the song started playing from the beginning again. Then the two stood in silence, mere inches from one another, face to face, but listening to the lyrics as they stared into each other’s eyes.

_“Girl, you’re gorgeous_   
_Even though you might not always feel like it, but you are_   
_And you’re worth it_   
_I assure you I will dye my hair in crazy colors_   
_Just to make you smile_

_I’ll take you out tonight_   
_Throw away your phone_   
_Don’t care about your boyfriend waking up alone_   
_I’ll take you out tonight_   
_Leave it all at home_   
_Don’t care about your boyfriend waking up alone_

_Whoa, oh, oh_   
_I just wanna spend the nights with you_   
_Do it like your mother said not to do_   
_Every time I hear the phone ring_   
_I feel the same thing, I feel the same thing_   
_I just wanna spend the nights with you_   
_With you_   
_With you_   
_With you”_

Beca’s breath hitched in her throat as she saw a smile grow on Chloe’s face. The redhead placed her yellow cup down on the kitchen surface then brought her hands over to Beca’s hips. She smoothed her palms from Beca’s hips around to the small of her back and pulled her petite body slowly until it was against hers. The whole time the two women’s eye contact remained locked, and they smiled softly at one another as their faces slowly drew towards each other.

Beca felt her mind go blank as she closed her eyes and felt Chloe’s soft lips on hers, and the petite brunette wrapped her arms around her friend’s neck, tangling her fingers in her red locks as their kiss slowly deepened as the song played on.

The music was so loud they didn’t notice the door to the apartment open and Aubrey, Stacie, Flo, and Emily freeze in the doorway, stunned to see two of their best friends friends gently making out in the kitchen. They also didn’t notice the four Bellas take several steps backwards, back out into the corridor, and close the door again. Giving Beca and Chloe some privacy.


	52. Bechloe - Vegan (pt3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is getting ready for a last-minute dinner date with Chicago. Beca and Fat Amy advise accordingly...

Beca is sat in the hotel room she’s sharing with Chloe and Fat Amy. She’s not sure how she’s lumbered a room with the two of them but for some reason there’s only four rooms between ten of The Bellas and apparently Aubrey refused to let Emily be the third person to join Beca & Fat Amy’s room for fear the youngest Bella would be neglected.

Fat Amy quickly nominated Chloe to join them as a ‘fair trade’, and conveniently offered to sleep on the single bed in the large hotel room.

So there Beca sits, on the double bed that she has to share with Chloe, while Fat Amy sits on her own little single bed trying to do a sudoku.

Chloe walks into the hotel room with a blissful smile on her face.

Fat Amy: What’s got you all grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Red?

Chloe: Chicago finally asked me oooout!

Beca is noticeably disappointed by this news but Chloe doesn’t notice, instead striding to the wardrobe she claimed as her own and begins filtering through outfits. Fat Amy sees Beca’s sad expression as the brunette watches Chloe.

Beca: When did that happen?

Chloe: Just now! He asked me if I’d had dinner yet and I said no and so he asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner with him! Isn’t that aca-awesome?

Chloe picks a dress and hasn’t looked at her roommates once since arriving at the wardrobe. Beca is still watching her sadly, her disappointment noticeable in her tone of voice.

Beca: Yeah that’s…that’s aca-awesome Chlo…

Fat Amy: Yeaaah one problem about that Chloe…

Beca turns to glare at Fat Amy, presuming the Australian is about to tell Chloe about Beca’s toner but Fat Amy doesn’t notice:

Fat Amy: …As far as he’s aware you’re not vegan. Remember?

Chloe’s expression immediately drops.

Chloe: Oh god you’re right. What do I do?

Chloe looks from Fat Amy to Beca. Beca raises her eyebrows and shrugs:

Beca: Maybe yoooou…tell him you’re actually vegan?

Chloe: What?! No way! He’ll think I’m a total weirdo!

Fat Amy: *mutters under her breath* He doesn’t think that already?

Both Beca and Chloe look at her with furrowed brows and the Australian looks back at them awkwardly. Beca turns back to Chloe:

Beca: Look, Chloe, if he’s a nice enough guy then he’ll be totally cool about you being vegan.

Chloe: But people freak when they find out I’m vegan!

Beca: Well those people are idiots! And if anyone does have a problem with it then send them my way…and I’ll…beat them up!

Chloe lets out a giggle and Beca smiles.

Beca: I mean it! I will! Even what’s his face!

Chloe is looking at Beca with a bemused grin:

Chloe: Chicago?

Beca: Chicago! Yeah, I’ll beat him up too!

Chloe: Sure you will..

Beca: I will!

Chloe: You’re too sweet to beat anyone up Beca…

Beca: Not for you I’m not. I’d beat them all up if it meant you could happily be yourself!

Chloe turns to pick out an additional outfit with a smile on her face, shaking her head slightly at how silly her friend is being. Little does she know that Beca means it. All of it.

Beca is clearly nervous as she looks at her friend sadly, her voice now serious:

Beca: Chloe, you shouldn’t have to pretend to be someone you’re not. You’re vegan, but you’re pretending you’re not just for this military dude. You should be with someone who…I dunno…someone who loves every bit of you…unconditionally.

Beca begins to blush when she sees Fat Amy beaming at her. Chloe’s still looking in the wardrobe.

Chloe: I’ll tell him if it comes up in conversation…

Chloe steps back from the wardrobe and holds up two dresses to her roommates. One a light blue glittery number, one a dark blue long number.

Chloe: Okay, which one should I wear?

Fat Amy: I dunno. Beca, if you were taking Chloe out for dinner tonight, what would you rather you saw her in?

Beca rolls her eyes at the Australian but Chloe holds each dress in front of her one at a time, not picking up on what Fat Amy had REALLY meant. So Beca looks at Chloe and bites her bottom lip. In an embarrassed tone she mumbles:

Beca: The light blue glittery one…*points at it*…I like the light blue glittery one.

Chloe: Great!

Chloe strides over to the bathroom and closes the door behind her while Fat Amy calls out:

Fat Amy: You’re not even going to wait to hear my opinion?

She turns back to Beca and gives her an ‘unlucky mate’ look and a shrug. Because Beca is clearly gutted Chloe is now going on a date with Chicago.

Beca falls back onto the double bed with a heavy sigh.


	53. Bechloe - 'Knock-Knock'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca overuses Knock-Knock jokes, much to her girlfriend's frustration...

Okay so Chloe had to admit the knock-knock jokes HAD been cute when Beca had started them a year ago. The petite brunette had swanned into their little bedroom in their little apartment on the morning of February 14th with a tray boasting two cups of coffee and two bagels, plopped it down on Chloe’s lap, and said in a confident tone: “Knock knock.”

“Whooooo’s theeeeere?” Chloe had replied in curiosity, a small smile on her face.

“Value.”

“Value who?”

“Value be my Valentine?”

And Chloe had thrown her head back and laughed hard. Beca was always trying to make her laugh - which fortunately wasn’t too difficult, because whenever Beca tried to make her laugh Chloe genuinely found her funny. And she’d found that knock-knock joke funny. Just as she’d found the next four times Beca tried a knock-knock joke on her. But as the months rolled on, Chloe really struggles to laugh at them. Because most of them weren’t good, and usually poorly timed.

Like that time Chloe was on the toilet and Beca had knocked on the bathroom door going: “Knock-Knock?” and Chloe had rolled her eyes and unenthusiastically said “who’s there” and the answer had been “Poo”…   
It ended up being a joke about Chloe crying. Which she hadn’t been. But “poo who?” sounded like “boo hoo” and…well you get the idea.

There was that time Beca forgot her keys to the apartment block so called Chloe who was already home and instead of simply asking her girlfriend to let her in like any sane person would, the conversation went along the lines of:

“Knock knock”  
“…….Who’s there….?”  
“Harry”  
“Harry who?”   
“Harry up and let me in! I’m freezing!”

Other knock-knocks included having “Hatch” at the door (“Hatch who?” - “Bless you!”) and Madame (“Madame who?” “Madame jacket just got stuck in the draw!”)

Beca found each and every one of these knock-knock jokes hilarious. Chloe, on the other hand, did not. And she’d even admitted to Aubrey one day that if she didn’t love the girl so damn much she’d have left her by now.

So almost a year on from Beca’s first knock-knock joke, the couple were casually walking around their local grocery store, and Chloe let out a long sigh as she heard Beca say behind her, “Hey Chlo? Knock-knock.”

The redhead reached into the freezer she’d been looking at, wondering whether salmon was a good idea to cook for dinner, saying in a very unthusiastic voice, “Who’s there Beca?”

“Marry”

“Marry who?” Chloe said, her tone unwavering as she held two packets of salmon to assess which looked nicer, clearly not paying any attention to yet ANOTHER knock-knock joke.

“Marry me?” Beca asked in a nervous voice.

Chloe sighed, a normal reaction to whatever the punchline was to Beca’s knock-knock jokes. But as she put one packet of the salmon back she froze.

Chloe slowly closed the door of the freezer and turned to see her girlfriend looking at her with an awkward yet hopeful expression on her face. The redhead swallowed loudly and looked down at the small box Beca held in her hand. In it was a beautiful engagement ring. And suddenly Chloe began to feel a little flustered.

“Wha-…is this a joke or for reals? Because if it’s an extension of your knock-knock jokes then you’ve really upped your game-”

“-It’s not a joke Chlo. I really mean it. Will you marry me?”

And Chloe let out a little squeal, a broad smile wiping over her face as she dropped the frozen salmon and lunged into her girlfriend’s arms, kissing her hard as she said yes over and over again.


	54. Bechloe - 'Fire' (a PP3 hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is surprised when Beca dashes into her hotel room on the final night of their tour...

Chloe stood alone in front of the mirror in the hotel room she shared with Aubrey. It was their final night of the USO tour. The Bellas had performed their final set a few hours ago. But Chloe wasn’t down at the after-show party with the rest of The Bellas. No, she was stood staring at her reflection.

She had to admit, she looked pretty hot in her black dress. She’d taken her tall black boots off but her legs still looked good. And despite having put her makeup on several hours ago, it still remained steadfast and down to perfection.

Tomorrow she was due to return to Atlanta. Back to reality. Back to sticking hands up cow’s back-sides and all manner of trainee-vet goodness.. far from the glamorous lifestyle she’d once envisioned for her life. Still, it had been nice to live that dream over the past few weeks on tour.

Suddenly Chloe jumped as she heard the door of her room crash open and she turned on the spot to see Beca dashing in. The moment the brunette saw her she stopped, a little breathless from whatever dash she’d done - presumably from the after party downstairs.

If Chloe hadn’t been so shocked by Beca’s sudden intrusion she would’ve had time to take in her beauty. The petite woman, who had once been an odd little alt-girl in college, was now dressed in a gold-patterned dress, with long gold boots that engulfed her little legs, and placed her a good three inches taller than Chloe - an unusual change for the two. The outfit choice had been a group Bellas decision and Beca had hated it. All until Chloe had said she looked hot. Beca had piped down after that. Her long brown hair flowed in loose waves down her back and over her bare upper-arms. Her make-up also still in perfect condition.

The two women stood staring at one another and Chloe could feel her heart racing. For some reason she felt nervous.

“Is it true? Do you like me?” Beca blurted out.

Chloe smiled, “Well of course I like you!”

“I don’t mean like me, like…just normal like me…I mean, do you like-like me…” Beca said confidently, her eyebrows raised as though demanding an immediate answer.

Chloe found herself swallowing loudly as her heart hammered away. Oh God. Why was she asking this? Did she already know?? Chloe didn’t know what to say so she merely let out a deep exhale and nodded gently.

There was a brief pause as a soft smile grew on Beca’s face and before Chloe could truly process it, Beca strode forward, quickly cupped Chloe’s cheeks, and pulled her into a deep kiss. A kiss that was peppered with longing and passion and vulnerability.

Chloe found her arms winding around Beca’s petite waist while she felt a fire burning away in her stomach. Because this was exactly what she had desired for so many years. From the moment she’d met Beca seven years ago. She’d desperately wanted to know what those lips felt like against hers.

Beca pulled her face away, letting out a sigh as she smiled down at Chloe, and the redhead smiled back.

“I’ve been dying to do that for weeks.” Beca whispered.

“I don’t understand?” Chloe confessed in a hushed voice and Beca smiled softly at her.

“Aubrey told me everything. Just now. Down at the party. I couldn’t bear to spend any more time on this tour without you. Without…this…”

And Chloe’s heart skipped a beat as she saw and felt Beca dive down and kiss her on the lips again. Firm and sure, though the feel of her lips were soft. And as she kissed her back, Chloe was certain that if this were the last kiss she would ever have then she would die a very satisfied woman indeed.


	55. Jessley - 'Parents'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Ashley try to protect their clumsy son at the Mitchell's kid's first birthday party...

Fifteen month old Bobby was always a clumsy kid. His Mom’s best friend’s all joked he’d inherited it from his Mommy, because between herself and her wife Jessica truly was the more clumsier of the two. And it was the knowledge that their son was a clumsy kid that meant that Ashley and Jessica had a habit of following him around everywhere.

This was something that hadn’t gone unnoticed one day when Jessica, Ashley and Bobby attended the first birthday party of Beca and Chloe Mitchell’s son, Jacob. The Barden Bellas all gathered in the garden around a small table that had little seats pulled up to it, monitoring the nine children that sat at the table eating the buffet food Chloe had compiled throughout the week.

The Mitchell’s boasted having both the eldest children in the group and the youngest child. Their six year old twin girls sat either side of their best friend, Stacie and Aubrey’s eldest daughter, five year old Sammi Posen. Sammi’s little brother, one year old Ethan Posen, sat beside his best friend Jacob Mitchell. Also dotted around the table were Fat Amy’s bruiser of a three year old, Kyle; Cynthia Rose’s three year old twins, Pippa and Serena; and Emily Applebaum’s two year old daughter Summer.

Last but not least was Bobby, sat between Summer and Ethan. And DIRECTLY behind him were both of Bobby’s Mom’s. Because they knew full well their son was bound to knock something over.

True to form, Bobby was busy peering over at Jacob, when his head came into contact with his little plastic cup and it began to fall. Ashley squeaked and quickly swooped in, grabbing the cup before the juice fell onto the table. She and Jessica let out a huge sigh of relief.

Several moments later Jessica dove forward and pulled her son’s paper plate away from his elbow that was JUST about to land in the tomato sauce that had been on his chicken nuggets. Another sigh of relief was exhaled from the two women.

When it came to blowing out the birthday candle, little Bobby had stood up to get a better view, his mother’s both cringing and apologising to their friend’s as he nudged the small table causing the one candle to topple over onto the cake and immediately extinguish. Fortunately the Mitchell’s were very forgiving. Chloe Mitchell even found it funny!

After the birthday lunch Jessica and Ashley agreed they’d take it in shifts to watch Bobby. Jessica took the first watch, but Ashley made it her own responsibility to watch them both. Mostly because it made her happy seeing them together, but also because they were as clumsy as each other.

Sure enough, Bobby had clambered up to the top of the slide in the Mitchell’s back garden and tentatively slid down. But as he went down his head banged a few times on the side of the slide. In her haste to stop the accident from getting worse, Jessica lunged forward, tripped on some grass, and landed head-first onto the slide, her son arriving seconds later, colliding with her head with a large ‘thud’.

Ashley simply rolled her eyes with a smile and wandered over to the scene. Fortunately both Bobby and Jessica were laughing. They looked up at their number one when Ashley arrived and looked down at them. The brunette let out an amused chuckle:

“What are you two like?” she said rhetorically with a smile as she bent down and scooped her son up, “Come on, you’re blocking the slide. There’s a traffic hold-up!” and she motioned to the top of the slide where the other Bella kids hung around waiting, with big grins on their faces.

Jessica stood up straight, dusted herself down, and began walking off after her wife and son.


	56. Bechloe - 'Car' (Beca's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Bechloe: Beca sits in her apartment thinking back on the past ten years since she and Chloe graduated.. (this is pt 2 of a 2pt one-shot)

Beca sat in her quiet apartment, feet up on the coffee table. A bag of chips to her left. Her laptop to her right. Her headphones hung lazily around her neck as they always had. The headphones her best friend had bought for her as a graduation gift eleven years ago. Credit where credit was due, Chloe had had a keen eye for good quality items, and these headphones had served Beca very well. Throughout all of her award winning records that she’d produced and co-produced with the music industry’s richest and greatest. She had more than enough money to buy herself a new pair. But this pair were special. It was the piece of Chloe she clung to. The real Chloe. The Chloe she’d fallen in love with in college.

Beca looked up and over at the shelf on the wall beside her large TV. Nobody visited her apartment, and as such she decided she could have whatever she wanted scattered around the place. And on that particular shelf she stared at, her eyes fell on three photos in their respective photo frames.

The first was a photo of Beca and Chloe together. Beca remembered it had been taken towards the end of her senior year at one of the many afternoon pool parties the Treble Makers had thrown for the acapella groups at Barden University. Beca let a small smile appear at the corners of her lips as she remembered the exact moment that photo had been taken. The brunette had been sat on a chair at one of the large tables scattered about the back yard of the Treble’s frat house and Chloe had simply wandered over to her and plopped onto her lap, her legs hanging over Beca’s right thigh as she swung her right arm around Beca’s shoulders. Beca had been so used to this attention from the redhead, had grown to like this attention from the redhead, that she simply rolled her eyes and pretended to wince in pain from Chloe’s weight. The woman had simply let out a loud trickling laugh but didn’t move. Within seconds one of their friends had appeared with their camera phone to take a photo and Beca had simply smiled, real and true, as her best friend smushed the petite young woman into her while the photo was taken.

Beca sighed. She remembered how Chloe had been once upon a time. When they had been in their early twenties. She remembered that laugh. She missed that laugh.

The second photo was of Beca and Chloe again. Chloe wearing the most beautiful wedding dress. Beca willingly wearing a pink dress for the first time ever. Chloe had tentatively asked her to be her bridesmaid, worried that it was far from any responsibility Beca would ever want, but the brunette had surprised her and immediately said yes. A lot of it was because Chloe was her best friend. Because of course she would be her left-hand woman for this huge day. But a little part of it was because Beca needed convincing that Kyle really was the right person for Chloe.

Aubrey had told her she was ridiculous. That her fears and suspicions were unnecessary and highly selfish. And there was so much of Beca that wanted to believe Chloe’s other best friend. Chloe’s other bridesmaid. She wanted to be proved wrong. But in the build up to the wedding she saw no signs that Chloe’s fiancé was the man Chloe made him out to be. He didn’t even know that much about her. Like her favourite colour (which was yellow. It had always been yellow!) and how she never ate an apple from its core, she preferred it chopped up in a small bowl. Beca wondered if he’d even noticed that she bent over double when she found something particularly funny and couldn’t contain herself.

One thing that had flagged major warning signs to Beca (and it appeared only to be Beca) was Chloe’s change in attitude to her career aspirations the moment she’d met Kyle. When The Bellas had returned from their USO tour Chloe had just received a letter telling her she’d got into vet school. She’d been thrilled and Beca had been so so proud of her. This had been something Chloe had wanted for such a long time and she’d finally found a career that she felt she belonged to. But   
Kyle had told her she didn’t need to bother with vet school if she didn’t want. That he’d happily care for her financially and any future children they’d have. And at the mention of children Chloe had dropped her vet school offer in a heartbeat. Gone were her aspirations of curing the world’s creature’s one animal at a time, she’d only ever see herself being a housewife and mother. And while Beca had seen no problem with that, she’d felt that Chloe had deserved so much more. She’d deserved a person who would love and support her at home and in her career. Someone who knew her.

Beca got up from her sofa, sliding her laptop further to the back of the piece of furniture, and walked over to the shelf to inspect the photo closer. She’d so desperately wanted to stop the wedding. But Aubrey had stopped her. Had told her that it didn’t matter how Beca felt about the redhead. That Chloe was finally happy. Was finally at peace. So Beca had watched Chloe get married. She’d kept a fixed smile on her face, nodding encouragement any time the redhead had glanced at her during her vows.

The second frame held a photo of Beca holding a two year old Oliver, both giving cheesy grins. It had been taken by Chloe on her son’s second birthday and Beca smiled as she remembered just how cheeky he used to be. But with that smile came an overwhelming rush of guilt. She should’ve been there for her more over the years. For Chloe.

Beca had made it to the hospital to greet Chloe after she’d given birth to Oliver. He’d been so tiny and light and Beca had been terrified of dropping him. So Chloe had insisted she lay alongside her on the bed to help the brunette’s confidence. She’d glanced at Kyle who hadn’t exactly smiled at this suggestion, but she’d gone ahead and done as her best friend had asked anyway. And it was probably a terrible decision because it had just ignited the feelings for Chloe that Beca had tried so hard to extinguish.

There was of course no guessing what would have happened to Beca’s career had she actually revealed to Chloe how much she loved her at any time over the past twelve years. Chloe could’ve said she felt the same way and they would’ve lived happily ever after. Chloe could’ve had that career she’d wanted and Beca would’ve supported her through and through. Beca may not have been as successful, but being in the fortunate position she was in now and seeing the reality of how lonely success and money was, Beca would trade it all to have been able to spend it with Chloe instead.

Oliver was born and Beca had admitted he was the most beautiful thing she’d ever laid eyes on. Yes, even more beautiful than his mother. He was small and after a couple of holds not nearly as terrifying as Beca had first feared he would be. She tried to ignore the way Chloe looked at her when she held him. Tried to stop herself from imagining what it would be like if Oliver were their son, not just Chloe’s. The moment she had first held Oliver she promised she would always love him. That she would always look out for him.

She had been reluctant to hand him over to Kyle. Kyle was Oliver’s father, yes, but handing such a tiny thing to the man who was both tall and broad was more of a struggle for Beca than she’d ever expected it to be. In all honesty, for however much she trusted Chloe’s judgement, there was still something she didn’t trust about Chloe’s husband. When Beca had left the hospital to catch an Uber to the airport she remembered giving him a glare as if to say “you take good care of them”.

She’d been living and working in LA but had ensured she flew back to visit little Oliver and Chloe for a couple of days every month, and it was like that all through Oliver’s first year. With each visit Beca slowly got to know Kyle a little better. With each visit she trusted him less and less. He would look at his wife lovingly, yes, but that look would drop whenever the redhead would leave the room to make them all a cup of coffee or begin rustling up dinner. Though they were all smiles around Chloe, Beca knew the man didn’t like her – and she presumed that it was because she didn’t like him either. It probably didn’t help that the second she arrived at their home Oliver immediately dropped everything and gave his entire attention to her. Attention that continued through her entire visit.

Beca remembered arriving at the little home, a giant Thomas the Tank Engine helium balloon in one hand, and a sack full of presents in the other. Her heart had been racing in excitement when Chloe had answered the door with her bright beaming smile and Beca had been immediately reminded why she loved her so much when Chloe engulfed her in a huge hug, Oliver balanced on her hip who also chucked his little arms around the brunette. Kyle had been unimpressed with the amount of presents Beca had brought, saying gifts couldn’t replace her absence when she was away ‘galavanting’ in LA. Chloe had of course defended her best friend, saying Beca was busy making waves in the music industry – something she couldn’t do in Atlanta. Chloe had always supported Beca’s career choices.

Kyle had then bragged that there was one thing Beca couldn’t give Chloe and that was a baby. That was when Beca had found out Chloe was pregnant again. She was thrilled for her. Thrilled to know there was potentially a mini Chloe brewing as they’d been speaking. And Chloe had gushed about how perfect the age gap was going to be between her children.

The weeks following Oliver’s first birthday had been among the busiest Beca had ever known her career to be. She had, however, made an effort to call Chloe at home, every Tuesday and Friday, at 8pm ‘Atlanta-time’, to check-in with her best friend’s pregnancy. And in return she gratefully received the occasional ‘belly-grow’ photo on WhatsApp from the expectant mother, or a cheeky photo of Oliver grinning.

But as the months rolled on, Beca found herself calling on a Tuesday and Friday night and the phone would be answered by Kyle, who simply said Chloe didn’t want to talk to her that night. Her best friend’s WhatsApp messages became few and far between, and Beca became concerned.

So one day she just turned up on Chloe’s doorstep, knowing full well Kyle would be at work. To her dismay her best friend had opened the door and just stood there in shock; quiet, exhausted, and no longer pregnant.

A miscarriage. Beca had heard it happening to people before, but never to anyone she’d known. And especially not to anyone she knew so well. At least who she thought she knew so well. But Beca had barely stepped over the threshold before Chloe had burst into tears and the brunette had held her best friend tight as the woman bawled into her chest.

Nobody deserved to have this happen to them, but especially not Chloe. She was soft and kind and her soul was so beautiful that Beca found herself tearing up too, as though she had also lost a baby. She wanted to find someone to blame but even Kyle had no power over this horrid tragedy.

Beca had stayed with Chloe for the rest of the day. Chloe had laid on the sofa, tucked under a blanket, sleeping (for what Beca suspected was the first time in several weeks) while the brunette had sat on the floor in front of her, playing with fifteen month old Oliver. Kyle hadn’t returned home from work as soon as she’d expected and when Chloe had woken up to the smell of “Mac & Cheese a-la Beca” she’d confessed it wasn’t unusual for Kyle to pop to the bar for a drink after work with his colleagues.

Kyle hadn’t exactly been thrilled to see Beca when he’d got home from work, but Oliver had cried so much whenever Beca put him down that the father was left with no choice but to let his wife’s best friend help Chloe bath the little boy. The moment Beca had returned downstairs, happy in the knowledge that Oliver had fallen asleep under her gaze while she and Chloe had quietly sung to him, Kyle had calmly asked her to leave. Beca had sensed the man’s agitation so she’d done as he’d asked, not wanting to cause a rift in the quiet house. Saying goodbye to Chloe that night had been very difficult, but not as difficult as the goodbyes that would eventually come.

Beca didn’t stop texting Chloe. She texted her every afternoon to see how her day was going. But Chloe rarely texted back. Months rolled by and before Beca knew it she was back on Chloe’s doorstep again, this time to celebrate Oliver’s second birthday. The little boy had dashed through to the open front door the moment he’d heard his Auntie Beca’s voice and she had been so stunned at how big he’d got that Chloe had had to dive for the ribbon attached to the helium balloon, because Beca had let go of it and dropped the sack of presents so she could pick Oliver up. He’d hugged her tight and Beca had felt her heart melt. She’d always felt a bond unlike any other to the little boy.

Beca remembered the exact tone of Chloe’s voice when her best friend had quietly revealed to her that she’d suffered another miscarriage a couple of months before. Beca had immediately asked her why she hadn’t told her. That she would’ve been there for her in a heartbeat. But Chloe had smiled so softly at her, so sadly, and had shook her head gently, saying that her husband had been there for her. That it had affected him too. And as much as Beca wanted to believe her she just couldn’t picture Kyle comforting Chloe the way she knew her best friend liked to be comforted.

But Beca had remained quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself as Chloe had helped her son open his little presents. She’d begun to recognise a change in her best friend’s personality. The woman smiled far less than she’d ever used to, her posture exuded vulnerability, and Beca remembered how desperately she’d wanted to wrap her arms around Chloe and hold her tight.

Kyle had been home on time from work that day, a helium balloon in his hand which was exactly the same as the one Beca had bought for Oliver. The man had been unimpressed. Beca had been overjoyed. Chloe had thanked Kyle far more for the balloon than she’d thanked Beca, which had put the brunette out a bit.

Oliver had insisted his Auntie Beca helped with bath-time duties, which she had. The two year old had then made a space for her in his little bed and had fallen asleep in her arms while Beca had been reading him a bedtime story. She’d paused at intervals as she’d heard Oliver’s parents bickering downstairs. Saying goodnight to him had been difficult, but she’d promised herself she would see him again very soon.

Beca had gone straight downstairs, collected her bag and coat, and had said her goodbye to Chloe, who had met her at the front door. Kyle had been stood behind her, watching the two best friends as they hugged one another tight embrace. Beca remembered how tight Chloe had held her. Beca remembered the anger she’d felt bubbling inside her as she’d looked at Kyle from over her best friend’s shoulder. She didn’t want to believe that he was the cause of Chloe’s vulnerability, but every time she’d seen him she’d sensed it.

Several months later Beca had received a call from Chloe who was in tears. Her immediate reaction had been to get on the first flight to Atlanta before Chloe had even told her what was wrong. It wasn’t until Beca was at the airport that her best friend revealed that she’d had a stillbirth. A stillbirth. She’d had to give birth to her unborn child. Beca’s heart had broken at that very moment because Chloe had said that she and Kyle had decided not to tell anyone for fear of jinxing the pregnancy. She’d told Chloe to stay on the phone for as long as she wanted to, and she’d paid someone a lot of money to allow her to remain on the phone for the first hour of the flight. Then   
Beca had heard Kyle return home and Chloe had hung the phone up. The brunette hadn’t felt so lost before, arriving at Atlanta airport with no idea whether to turn up at that house or not. But the image of little Oliver in that home while his mother and father fell to pieces had been the incentive for the woman, and she’d caught an Uber to Chloe’s house. Nobody had answered. So Beca had waited, calling Chloe’s phone over and over again.

Then Chloe had answered the call and told Beca she was okay now that Kyle was home and that she didn’t really need to come all the way from LA just to see her. And that she’d see her next month for Oliver’s third birthday. So Beca had gone straight back to LA, never telling her best friend that she’d been stood a matter of metres from her when she’d called.

Oliver’s third birthday had quickly rolled around and Beca had been on Chloe’s doorstep, helium balloon in hand, when Kyle had stormed out of the house to go to work. He’d had a face like thunder when he’d realised who he’d accidentally barged into, spitefully saying he hoped they’d have a nice day all together. Chloe had sheepishly watched him leave. Beca had felt her heart break again when she’d seen Oliver clinging to Chloe’s leg, peering behind his mother as he watched his father leave. No kid should ever feel afraid of their parent, especially not on their birthday.

Watching Oliver open his traditional ‘Auntie Beca sack of presents’ had been like watching a whole new kid. He hadn’t been chatty. He hadn’t been smiley. But his bright blue eyes that he’d inherited from his mother had been like saucers when he’d opened each and every one of them, overwhelmed with so many amazing toys and clothes that he’d only ever seen advertised on TV. And Beca had found herself smiling almost sadly at the little boy. The little dude she loved so very much. Because had she stepped in sooner. Had she taken Chloe and Oliver away from Kyle to come and live with her in LA, then maybe they would all be celebrating Oliver’s third birthday with big beaming smiles and laughter. And that was around the time Beca had had an idea.

Kyle had returned home in time for Oliver to blow out his little candles, unimpressed with how many presents Beca had bought the child for his birthday. He again muttered something about her trying to make up for the fact that she wasn’t around much in person. Beca had scowled at him and Chloe had clearly noticed something in her husband’s tone to give her reason to ask Beca if she’d mind helping Oliver have a bath. So Beca had let the three year old drag her upstairs to the bathroom where she ran a bath for him. And while she’d done so she’d heard Chloe and Kyle arguing downstairs.

Beca remembered asking Oliver if his parents shouted much and to her dismay the little boy had nodded, saying something about them yelling all the time. She remembered asking him how it made him feel and he had said it made him feel scared. Beca had hated asking Oliver if his Daddy had ever hit his Mommy, and she hated the relief she’d felt when the little boy had shook his head and said “no”. That evening, when she’d tucked into his little bed with him and read him a storybook, she’d held him a little tighter. That was when she’d decided she would buy an apartment in Atlanta. Somewhere Chloe could escape to with Oliver if she’d needed to.

Another heart-wrenching goodnight was given to the little boy. Another difficult goodbye to her best friend, Chloe clinging tighter than Beca had ever remembered her doing before. And Beca had returned to LA, determined to find an apartment to buy in Atlanta as soon as possible.

Beca remembered one night, seven months later, hearing a tentative knock on her apartment door in Atlanta. She remembered how her heart had jumped into her throat when she’d opened it and saw the puffy, tear-stained face of Chloe, holding Oliver in her arms as he slept against her shoulder.   
Beca had immediately scanned Chloe’s face for any sign of cuts or bruises, but she’d later found out that Kyle had been drunk and thrown a beer bottle to the ground while yelling at his wife.

Beca remembered helping Chloe tuck a sleeping Oliver in her large bed. Then the two women had curled up on the sofa together, and Beca had looked down at her best friend as Chloe had rested her head in her lap and Beca had stroked her fingertips through the woman’s red hair. Chloe had revealed she was pregnant again and Beca could remember just how terrified she’d been to hear that news. Because after all the miscarriages and a stillbirth, Beca had feared Chloe wouldn’t make it the next time around.  
Chloe had fallen asleep on Beca’s lap, and the brunette had seen it as her responsibility to stay awake. To protect the two most precious people in her life. She had watched Chloe sleep. Had admired her beauty. Had trickled her fingertips across the pale skin on Chloe’s face. Had relished the moment Chloe had turned towards her in her sleep and clung to Beca’s free arm that had been lazed protectively on Chloe’s stomach. Beca had never wanted her to let go. Beca had never wanted to let go.

Beca remembered how she’d felt the next morning when a loud thudding had sounded at the door, making Oliver drop the spoon he’d been holding into his cereal bowl with a clatter. She remembered how terrified he’d looked when he’d scrambled into his mother’s arms. Beca had opened the door to a fragile looking Kyle who had apologised. Who had even got down on his knees and sobbed into his wife’s stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Beca remembered how she’d stopped breathing when she watched her best friend tell her husband quietly that she forgave him. That they should go home. Beca remembered staring at the apartment when they’d left. She remembered how empty it had felt.

Beca noticed one of her picture frames had fallen at the back, and she reached out to stand it up. In the frame was a child’s large handprint, and a baby’s footprint, and seeing it made Beca smile again. This had been given to her last year as a birthday present from Chloe and her two children, Oliver and Rosie.

She remembered what a relief it had been to everyone when Rosie had been born. The second child Chloe had so desperately wanted to have. Beca had managed to find time in her schedule to make it to the hospital to say hello to the latest addition. The moment Beca had held the tiny baby she’d silently vowed to love and protect her as much as her big brother. Rosie had been a game-changer. Even Kyle had smiled at Beca when she’d arrived at Chloe’s bedside, the man clearly relieved his daughter had arrived safe and sound.

Beca remembered a couple of days later going to visit Chloe at home. She remembered knocking on her front door over and over again. She remembered there being no answer, not of the door nor the phone calls she made to her best friend. She had reluctantly driven home, then returned the next day only to be ignored again. She’d called Aubrey who had told her Chloe was probably busy. But Beca had grown to know Chloe far better than Aubrey.

Beca remembered the call she had had to make to Aubrey the next day. To tell her how worried she was because Chloe wasn’t answering at all. Truth be told Beca had actually been panicking.

It had taken Aubrey three hours to travel to Chloe’s. In the meantime Beca had found a wrench and had been holding it impatiently. Within moments of her arrival Aubrey had given her support for Beca to smash the door window.

Beca remembered the pang of despair she’d felt when she’d reached the top of the staircase and found her best friend curled up on her bedroom floor, her children either side of her. For a moment the brunette had thought she was dead, her skin had been that pale. Beca remembered the heave of relief she’d felt when she’d fallen to her knees by Chloe’s side just as Chloe burst into tears. She hadn’t been okay, but she’d been alive, and that was what had mattered to Beca at that moment in time.

In the days that had followed Beca and Aubrey had taken care of Chloe and her children. Kyle had been at work during the daytimes and in the local bar with work colleagues immediately after until early hours of the morning. Aubrey had stayed at Chloe’s on her sofa overnight, the women agreeing that if Kyle saw Beca then he wouldn’t be happy. And Beca remembered how little sleep she had got during that time because she had always been waiting for the moment she could return to Chloe’s side. For the moment she could see Oliver and make sure he was unscathed. For the moment she could hold Rosie and make sure she was safe.

Chloe had recovered from her post-natal depression and Beca had felt just reassured enough to return to LA to begin another project. The heartbreak of being in unrequited love with Chloe Beale had been torture towards the end of college and the few years following. But no heartbreak compared to watching her get married to someone that wasn’t her. To watching her have children that wouldn’t share her last name. Not that ‘Edwards’ was a terrible last name. But it just wasn’t ‘Mitchell’. Or even ‘Beale-Mitchell’. Watching Chloe struggle in her relationship when a far safer, happier option was right in front of her killed Beca.

Beca sighed as she stepped back from the photos for a moment, shaking her head slightly. Beca didn’t drink any more. She’d been sober since Boxing Day two years ago. She didn’t want to risk being over the limit in case she had a call from Chloe asking her to pick her up or to take her to hospital. Or worse…have the police call her…or the hospital…to tell her that Chloe had been brought in for some reason.

Beca remembered how optimistic she’d felt when she’d turned up at Chloe’s on the afternoon of that Boxing Day, wanting to spoil her favourite four year old and his baby sister on Rosie’s first Christmas holiday. Kyle had opened the door and almost immediately tried to close it when he had realised it was Beca, but Oliver had already seen her and had cried her name. Beca could still remember his little squeak. It hadn’t been a tone of excitement. It had been a cry for help. And Beca had barged past Kyle who had merely rolled his eyes.

Beca remembered how her stomach had tumbled the second she’d strode into the kitchen and had found Chloe stood towards the back of the room. The redhead had boasted a busted lip that she’d been holding a bag of frozen peas against. Beca had immediately darted over to Chloe as the redhead had fallen to her knees hopelessly sobbing. Beca had fallen to her own knees, cupped Chloe’s cheeks and had whispered desperately into her best friend’s ear that she needed to leave her husband. That she couldn’t keep putting herself in danger.

Beca remembered placing several kisses on Chloe’s cheek, desperately trying to entice her to leave with her right there and then. But she had seen the sad look in Chloe’s beautiful blue eyes. She had known Chloe wasn’t going to leave with her. And she hadn’t. So Beca had reluctantly left the house, having given Oliver a tight hug and instructed him to cuddle his Mommy as much as possible.

Beca remembered how she’d returned to Chloe’s house a couple of weeks later and had found out she no longer lived there. She remembered how terrified she’d felt as she desperately called her best friend trying to find out where she was now living. She hadn’t answered. Aubrey had fortunately been contacted by Chloe (through Kyle) giving her an address which she had subsequently sent to Beca.

Kyle’s redundancy had meant that he and Chloe had had to go down to just one cell phone between them. Beca found this out when she had had the fortune of finding Chloe at the park with Oliver and Rosie. Beca had found tears falling down her cheeks as she’d hugged her best friend tight, muttering how worried she’d been about her. How worried she’d been about Oliver and Rosie too. And Chloe had cried with her until Oliver had seen his Auntie Beca from his position at the far side of the playground and had ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, all the way over to Beca’s arms. And Beca had held him so tight. She had noticed the way Chloe had watched her when Beca had held the four year old in front of her and jokingly admired his height (when really she had been inspecting his face and arms for any abnormal cuts or bruises).

A long year later and Beca had managed to persuade her bosses that she could work mostly from Atlanta. She had been successful enough to have plenty of money and a great reputation within the industry. She hadn’t needed to be in LA for her work. So instead she had been spending her days sat at the back of the pizzaria Chloe had been working at as a pot-wash and they would reminisce about their days at Barden and how much fun they used to have. Beca had even dared to mention how happy and perfect their lives would be if Chloe just left her husband, took Oliver and Rosie, and they all came to live with her instead. And Chloe would smile softly and shake her head gently, telling Beca she needed to stay true to her marriage vows.

Beca’s eyes drifted over to a photo in a frame that made her smile gently. This particular photo was a selfie of her and Chloe together one lunch time a few months ago. The two of them had been making an effort to go for lunch together at least once a week. Beca would always pay – she insisted on it. During those moments together Beca would say something occasionally that would make Chloe laugh and it made her heart soar because it would reveal a slither of the Chloe she had once known. The Chloe she’d fallen in love with back in college. But that sparkle quickly diminished and Beca realised just how broken Chloe had become over the years.

Beca let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the photos. It was crazy to think how different their lives had panned out over the past ten years in comparison to how they’d hoped they would when they’d graduated from Barden. Beca saw lights of a car pulling into the parking lot of her apartment block and her eyes were immediately drawn to the window. She knew that car. That was Chloe’s car.

Beca’s heart raced as she looked at the clock of her phone and noticed it was almost midnight. Something must have happened. As Beca grabbed her keys and dashed out of the door of her apartment she feared what state she might find her best friend in. Or worse yet, what state Chloe’s children were in.

She crashed out of the main doors of her apartment block and slowed her pace as she saw Chloe had turned the engine and lights off. The woman was sat in the driver’s seat, her face lit up by the security light and Beca felt her heart break as she noticed Chloe was crying. But at the sight of the petite brunette Chloe had brought her left hand down into her lap and appeared to breathe out a deep shuddering breath of relief. A tear rolled down the redhead’s cheek as Beca slowly approached Chloe’s car. To Beca’s relief she noticed Oliver and Rosie asleep in the back seats of the car.

Beca brought a hand out to the handle of Chloe’s car door and tugged it open. She knew Chloe needed to be comforted, but Beca wouldn’t feel they were safe until they were in her apartment. “Come on” she muttered to her best friend, then made her way to the back door, tugging it open while she heard Chloe pulling her seatbelt off.

Beca reached into the back of the car and scooped Rosie out of her little car seat. The two year old stirred but remained asleep, and as Beca stepped back and closed the car door she took a deep intake of breath, relishing the scent of the shampoo from the little girl’s curly red hair. She held Rosie tightly. She was safe. At least for now. They all were. And Beca prayed, as she did every time they arrived at her door that Chloe wouldn’t go back to her husband. That she was leaving him for good.

Beca’s heart skipped a hopeful beat as she watched Chloe tentatively walk to the back of her car and pulled a large suitcase out of the trunk. This was the suitcase that Beca had given Chloe last year to hide in her house, with strict instructions for Chloe to pack her things into it with Oliver and Rosie’s things too, and to immediately drive to her apartment when she was ready to leave her husband.

Seeing this suitcase meant Chloe had finally done it. She’d finally left Kyle. And Beca couldn’t help feeling proud as she watched her best friend move round to the other side of the car, reach into it, and unbuckle the seatbelt from around her son. Beca smiled slightly as she heard the six year old mumble sleepily to his mother “Are we home Mommy?” because she wanted to tell him yes. Because so long as they were with her, she would ensure they would feel as at home as possible. Chloe, Oliver and Rosie would be loved and cared for better than they had ever been loved and cared for before. And that would all be thanks to Beca.

Chloe hushed her son back to sleep and scooped him out of her car. Beca watched with a sympathetic smile as Chloe joined her and let out a heavy, shuddering breath of relief. The brunette reached out, took hold of the handle of the suitcase, and led the way, away from the car, to her apartment, and into the next chapter of their lives. Together.


	57. Bechloe - Airport (Beca's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beca gets an email from Gail containing a video of Chloe confessing her love for Beca, both she and Fat Amy race to get to Chloe on the other side of the airport before it's too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*this has been written and posted 15 weeks before the release of PP3. Literally all I have to go on right now fact-wise about PP3 is the one trailer, a vague plot synopsis, and a bunch of behind the scenes clips so apologies if you're reading this after seeing PP3 and thinking "Eh? This isn't what happened!"*)

Beca shuffled her way along the aisle of the plane behind Fat Amy, sighing every so often as her best friend stopped here and there to wait for a passenger to take their seat. She hated having to get up early in the morning but here they were, on plane at 8.30am, ready to fly back to New York following a long six weeks on tour with The Barden Bellas.

“Ahhh yeaaahhh, seats 27K and 27L!” Fat Amy said victoriously as she stopped, took a deep breath, and made a loud groan while swinging her hand luggage up into the overhead locker above their seats. Beca grimaced slightly and ducked out of the way of Fat Amy’s second piece of hand-luggage that the enthusiastic Australian had swung back.

The blonde slid her way into the window seat while Beca stood in the gangway blinking at her best friend. Fat Amy was smiling to herself, immediately lunging for a magazine in front of her when Beca cleared her throat, “Uh Amy? Care to give me a hand?”

Beca motioned to her hand luggage and Fat Amy merely rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh then slowly made her way out of her seat.

“Remind me again why we had to board the flight so early?” Beca asked in an unimpressed tone as she watched her best friend get out of her seat, “I mean, we don’t take off for another forty minutes…”

“Becaaaause,” Amy said slowly as she stood up, “I want to watch at least three movies during this journey…” the brunette managed to get her laptop and headphones out just in time before the Australian swung her hand luggage up into the locker, “and the only way I can guarantee that is if I start now.”

“Hmm..” was all Beca mustered as she cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, waiting for the woman to slide over to her seat. Once Fat Amy had finally settled Beca took the seat beside her with a tired sigh. It was going to be a long seven hour flight back home.

Fat Amy grabbed a set of free headphones provided by the airline and quickly began flicking through the guide to find out what movies were available. Meanwhile Beca pulled the small table down and placed her laptop on the surface. With any luck she might be able to start a mix before takeoff.

The brunette’s eyes zoned in on an email that popped up on the screen and furrowed her brow as she noticed it was from Gail titled “Chloe”. Beca swallowed loudly. Ah, Chloe.

The past six weeks away with The Bellas on their USO tour had been quite the experience. While it had been nice to be reunited with the group she had lived and performed with during college, being around Chloe again had complicated matters somewhat. Because what Beca hadn’t bargained on was how quickly all the feelings she’d felt for Chloe by the time they’d graduated would’ve come flooding back the second she’d seen her in person three years later. It had been a reunion - organised by Emily Junk of all people - who had invited the old Bellas to Atlanta for an acapella appreciation night. Beca had been reluctant to go but her roommate had had other ideas and dragged her along. Beca had taken one look at Chloe’s beaming smile and felt her heart immediately jump into her throat, trying to keep her cool as warmth engulfed her body at the smell of her estranged best friend’s perfume – Chloe having always been one to hug as a form of greeting.

A month after that they had all landed in Greece, ready to go on a six week tour together. Chloe had set eyes on a tall, charming marine almost the moment they’d arrived – the man, it turned out, was their guide for the whole tour - and Beca had spent an agonising six weeks watching the woman she loved fawning over a man who hadn’t really paid the redhead much attention at all. And it had  _killed_ Beca. Because if Chloe had wanted then Beca would’ve happily given her all of her attention for the whole time they’d been on tour. But Chloe had barely noticed her.

The Bellas had been recorded over the six weeks by the heads of the US Acapella Association, John & Gail, for their acapella documentary:  _The Barden Bellas: Where are they now?_ – something Beca had been rather reluctant to take part in. But the Bellas had all been keen so she’d really been left with no other choice.

At one point towards the end of the tour John & Gail had invited each Bella, one at a time, to take part in a private individual interview as part of the documentary.

Beca had been pretty nervous going in, not being one to enjoy talking to others about her personal life. She’d been asked about what it was like being a Bella and what it had been like in college and winning all of those titles with the group. Beca had answered them honestly and awkwardly – just like her personality. She had had a small blip towards the end however, when almost out of nowhere she’d been asked what she thought about Chloe. And at first it had surprised her. But as she thought about how to answer she realised perhaps it hadn’t been an accidental question. After all, John & Gail  _had_ been following them for weeks now so must have seen the way Beca had been looking at Chloe. Longingly. Miserably.

So Beca had found herself confessing to Gail (and John, and inadvertently the camera) that she was actually in love with Chloe. And no sooner had she said it she’d immediately insisted they moved on to another question. She remembered how she’d begged them before she left the room not to include it in the final cut of the documentary. Because it would make things weird between her and Chloe if Chloe ever found out that she harboured feelings for her. And Gail had given her a sympathetic smile then agreed not to include it in the final edit.

Beca took a deep breath and double clicked on the email. She was surprised to see a short message and a video attachment:

_Beca,_

_Chloe insisted I didn’t include these parts of her interview but I feel it’s only right you see it because of the thing you said in your interview._

_I hope it’s what you’d want to hear._

_Good luck with everything._

_Gail._

Beca furrowed her brow as she re-read the email, ignoring her best friend who was jiggling in her seat, clearly thrilled that the new Amy Poehler movie was about to start. What had Chloe said that she’d so desperately not wanted included in the documentary? Beca bit her bottom lip and double-clicked on the attachment.

Her heart rate increased slightly as a video of Chloe popped up onto her laptop and Beca found a soft smile growing on her face as she thought how beautiful Chloe had looked. Her long red hair flowed down and over her shoulders, her makeup had been done to perfection, and she wore a stunning black dress which had been finished with a black leather jacket. Beca hesitated, however, when she saw Chloe looking past the camera nervously. She knew the woman was looking at John & Gail who had also been sat behind the camera during Beca’s interview.

“What about that nice young man you seem so taken by…” John was asking and Beca swallowed as she watched Chloe take a noticeable deep breath. “…that handsome marine? Do you think you’ll end up having babies with him?” Beca cringed inwardly at the forward question from the older man who never had tact when it came to speaking to The Barden Bellas.

To Beca’s surprise though, Chloe was very quick to shake her head with a nervous giggle, “Oh no! No-no-no-no-no. Definitely… um… definitely not, no.” And when John asked Chloe why not, the redhead seemed to shuffle a little uncomfortably on the stool she was perched on, fiddling with her thumb ring, “Becaaause…my heart belongs to another…” Beca sat up suddenly to peer closer at the screen, at Chloe’s expression, trying to find the answer to who that ‘another’ might be.

John & Gail seemed to be just as confused as Beca was becoming, and Gail could be heard saying off-camera, “Oh…we just presumed you didn’t have anyone else on the scene because…well we’ve followed your life these past couple of months and not seen any notable men.”

“What makes you think it’s a noticeable man that matters to me?” Chloe said quickly and John & Gail appeared to become quite flustered by her comment. Beca’s heart began hammering away against her chest as she stared intently at Chloe on the screen.

A small smile crept onto Chloe’s face. She shrugged, biting her bottom lip for a moment as she looked down at her thumb ring, twisting it about on her left thumb. Beca brought her hands to her headphones and held them against her ears tightly, not wanting to miss a millisecond of what Chloe might say next.

“College may seem like a long time ago, and we Bellas have all changed a lot. But…for me…one thing has always stayed the same…and that’s my feelings for Beca.” And Beca felt her stomach flip, her jaw dropping open as she whispered an “oh my god” under her breath. That was the end of the clip and Beca panicked as the screen went blank. Her breathing became fast and shallow. Chloe had feelings for her.  _Chloe had feelings for her_! But…what feelings? And since college? How had she not realised?

Beca quickly reached for the keyboard of her laptop to replay the video, to see if she’d missed anything, but all of a sudden the video continued and Chloe popped up on the screen again, at what seemed to be several minutes after the previous clip had ended. Beca froze as she heard Gail ask behind the camera, “And what about Beca?”

God, this was it. This was what Beca had been dying to know for weeks now. Months. Heck maybe even years. What did Chloe think of her? Over the past 6 weeks Beca had been falling deeper and deeper in love with Chloe. Love that she had understood to be unrequited because Chloe had barely looked at her during that time. Unrequited love that had been confirmed merely an hour ago when Beca and Fat Amy had said goodbye to The Bellas at the airport, to make their way to their departure gate to catch the flight back to New York. Chloe hadn’t really smiled when Beca had got to her. She’d just enveloped the brunette in a tight hug, as she did with every Bella, and Beca had simply patted her on the back not wanting to make things awkward between them. Though had they been in a little less of a public space she would’ve gladly hugged her back.

There had been no declarations of love. In fact there’d actually been nothing more said than a mutual “Have a safe flight home” from both of them to one another. Then Fat Amy had dragged Beca physically by her jacket in the direction of their gate, desperate to board their flight so she could start her intended movie marathon.

“Oh Beca’s amazing! Really! She’s so  _so_  talented and amazing and beautiful!” Chloe said to John & Gail with a huge beaming smile on her face and Beca could feel herself blushing at the compliments. Then she froze at Chloe’s next words spoken much quieter than her previous, “And I love her.” Chloe’s smile seemed to soften as her voice lowered to a more delicate tone, “I love every bit of her. And I will always love her. Nothing could ever change that.”

Beca’s heart was in her mouth, her breathing intense as she stared at Chloe’s face on the screen while the redhead asked John & Gail not to include what she’d just said in the documentary because it would make things weird between her and Beca if her feelings were revealed. Then the video ended, and the email popped up again as the attachment closed.

Beca sat staring at the screen for a moment in shock. Chloe  _loved_  her! She loved Chloe and Chloe loved her. And she was here on this stupid plane while the woman she loved was so close yet so far, over at her own gate, waiting patiently for her flight home which was in…an hour and ten minutes time. She had two choices. Stay in this seat and wallow for the next seven hours until she landed at JFK or…

“Hey was that a video of Chloe?” Fat Amy asked and Beca suddenly slammed the lid of her laptop closed, pulling her headphones off and getting to her feet.

“I have to go.” The brunette said firmly, and her best friend looked at her in confusion.

“What?!”

“I have to go…” Beca said, flinging her laptop and headphones down on her unoccupied seat, “…Chloe, she…” Beca clambered up on the side of her seat to reach into the overhead locker for her hand luggage, “…that video was of her telling those Acapella dudes that she loves me…” Beca landed back down on the ground with a thud, her hand luggage over her shoulder. She grinned at her best friend who was looking up at her in shock. It was the first time in the seven years they’d known one another that she’d ever seen Fat Amy lost for words. “She loves me Amy.”

A broad smile grew on the Australian’s face as Beca paused, primed to put her laptop and headphones in her bag. Beca knew this was a momentous moment for the woman, who had always been someone Beca could talk to about her feelings towards Chloe. She’d spent months telling her she should just tell the redhead. Now was her opportunity to see it happen in person.

“Well what are we waiting for Shawshank?” Fat Amy said, scrambling for her seatbelt that she’d already done up, “Let’s go get your girl!”

Beca couldn’t help the smile on her face as she fumbled to put her laptop and headphones in her bag. Adrenaline was beginning to pump around her body at the prospect of seeing Chloe again. She just had to get to her before she got on her plane.

“Okay what’s the plan?” Fat Amy asked as she slid over to stand up in the aisle beside Beca.

“Uh..well we just run to her gate right?” Beca said with a little hesitation, her smile having dropped somewhat. Because moments like this, when they happened in the movies, well there never seemed to be a plan. The lead just seemed to know exactly what to do.

“Which is?” Fat Amy asked as she reached into the overhead locker to pull out her two large pieces of hand luggage.

“Gate 13…isn’t it?” Beca asked as her best friend winced at the weight of her respective hand luggage, swinging it over her shoulders and turning back to her.

“I dunno,” the blonde said with a shrug.

“No it’s definitely Gate 13.” Beca said confidently, remembering the number that was deemed unlucky for some. She turned on the spot, ready to dash back down the aisle and off the plane. But the two Bellas didn’t get much further than three rows down before they had to stop for a passenger who was piling their hand luggage into an overhead locker.

“Er  _excuse_ us!!” Fat Amy called out to the passenger, who jumped at the sound of her voice and looked over. He was met by two very serious faces, glaring at him. The man swallowed nervously, cleared his throat, then squeezed into his available seat to let them past.

Beca and Fat Amy rolled their eyes then continued moving. A few more rows down and they were forced to stop again, this time because of three passengers, side-by-side, placing their respective pieces of luggage in the overhead lockers above their seats. Beca was becoming agitated and her eyes darted about, trying to look for another way off the plane. She glanced over her shoulder and around her best friend. Passengers were stood down the aisle behind them now too and Beca let out an impatient sigh.

Fat Amy sensed the urgency and she nudged the brunette, “Over there” she said, motioning to a row of unoccupied seats a few rows ahead. Beca turned back and looked past the passengers stood in the aisle in front of her. She could make it off the plane in no time if she crossed along those unoccupied seats and down the aisle on the other side where the passengers appeared to be mostly seated.

Beca took a deep breath and attempted to squeeze past the first passenger but her large bag prevented her from getting far. She growled slightly under her breath, but Fat Amy grabbed the straps of Beca’s bag and gently tugged, “Give me your bag. Without it you’re small enough to get past them and over those seats!”

Beca furrowed her brow, hesitating for a moment as she looked at her best friend, “What about you?” she asked.

“Beca, you need to get to Chloe,” Fat Amy said firmly, her eyes fixed intently on her best friend, a small smile creeping onto her face, “I’ll meet you at Gate 13 yeah?”

And with those words Beca relaxed her shoulder, allowing Fat Amy to slip the bag off to sling onto her own shoulder with the rest of their hand luggage. The brunette gave her one last grin then quickly began making her way past one passenger in the aisle, then another, and another until she reached the empty row. Beca didn’t pause for a moment, Chloe’s words in the video repeating in her mind ( _“I love every bit of her.”_ ) and it gave her a burst of energy. The brunette leaped onto the first seat and dashed over the next two, landing in the aisle on the other side, grinning as her best friend yelled “Team Bhloe!!”

* * *

Beca skidded to a halt as she was met at the door of the plane by two very unimpressed flight attendants.

“I’m sorry Miss, the final passengers are on board. Please return to your seat” one said politely with a patient smile on her face. Beca wasn’t in the mood to be told what to do at the best of times, not least of all now.

“I need to get off the plane.” Beca said seriously.

“Miss, please return to your seat!” The other flight attendant said with a stricter disposition.

“No, you don’t understand, I can’t fly back to New York just yet-” Beca tried to protest, but she was interrupted by the first attendant.

“Miss, I don’t want to have to say it again…”

“-I just have to tell someone I love them-”

“I don’t care who he is Miss, you’re too late. Everyone has boarded the plane. Now please return to your seat immediately!” the second attendant barked. But before Beca could say anything more she heard her best friend’s loud voice approaching behind her.

“I’m sick!!” Fat Amy cried loudly, “Oh God I’m  _sick_!”

The colour drained from the faces of the two flight attendants as the Australian arrived behind Beca.

“Beca…” she winced, “… _ugh_  Beca…I think I’ve got the shits…” Beca kept a straight face. She knew what Fat Amy was up to and was grateful for her commitment to this distraction technique, “…we need to get off this plane!” the blonde bellowed.

The two flight attendants looked uncomfortable as they looked at the two young women before them.

“You heard her!” Beca exclaimed, “We need to get off the plane!”

And suddenly Beca and Fat Amy both began calling out at the two flight attendants, “W _e need to get off the plane!_ ”, “ _I’m gonna shit myself!!_ ” over and over again, intimidating the attendants so much that they had no choice but to step aside and let the two young women go.

Beca felt her heart racing as she began jogging off the plane at Fat Amy’s pace, not wanting to leave her best friend behind - unsure whether she’d make it to Gate 13 without her grand ideas. But the Australian soon tired.

“Go on Shortstack!” Fat Amy panted, “ _Go_! Chloe’s not going…to be…at her gate…for long…” the Australian came to a halt and buckled over slightly to catch her breath, the three large bags around her shoulders swinging in front of her, pulling her down slightly. Beca had stopped to help her but Fat Amy had waved her on. “Go! I’ll…I’ll meet you there!”

Beca gave her a nod, turned on the spot again, and began running off, calling out a loud “Thanks Amy!!” as she went.

“Team Bhloe!!” Fat Amy called out to her, before taking another batch of deep breaths to psych herself up for the next run.

* * *

Beca slammed through the double doors that took her back out into the waiting area of her Gate. Gate 7. She looked over at the clock that hung on the wall to her left. 9am. Chloe’s flight left at 10am and she knew how time-conscious the redhead was. Beca needed to find her, and fast, before she boarded her flight and left for Atlanta.

The brunette took off from her gate, her boots skidding slightly on the polished floor as she left her Gate and dashed down a corridor towards Gate 13. The look that had been on Chloe’s face when she’d confessed to John & Gail that she loved Beca flashed in the petite woman’s mind as she ran faster and faster, passing the entrance to Gate 11, then Gate 12, until she finally arrived at Gate 13.

Beca paused, out of breath, and furrowed her brow as she saw it was empty. An alarmed looking member of airline staff peered over at her from a desk at the far end of the room by the double doors that would lead to Chloe’s plane. 

“Wha-” Beca began, slightly breathlessly, “Has anyone boarded yet?” she blurted out. The staff member simply shook their head, and before they could say anything Beca took off, running back in the direction she’d just come from. But she didn’t stop at Gate 7. Instead she ran straight past it, down a long tunnel, and finally out into the departure lounge.

Beca stopped, breathing heavily, looking around at all the people sat on the seats before her. She couldn’t see her. WHY couldn’t she see her?? Beca began to panic as she looked from one waiting passenger to another, then another. Where was Chloe? 

Beca had kinda been riding on that whole ‘soulmates’ theory. You know the one. Where two people who are meant to be together just find each other against all the odds. Well right now Beca firmly believed being on separate flights had been ‘against all the odds’. That running off to find the woman she loved – the woman who loved her – would be easy. As though their hearts were magnets that would immediately find one another when they most needed to. But that ‘theory’ had failed her. Because Chloe wasn’t here.

Beca wasn’t one for crying, but right now she could still hear Chloe’s tone when she’d said to John & Gail that she loved her, and the unfairness of this situation was gradually getting to her. What if this was it? What if she’d missed her chance to tell Chloe how she really felt and now had no choice but to spend a crazy amount of money on the next flight out to New York. Back home. Home. What an odd thought… Because Beca couldn’t honestly see how anywhere was going to feel like home if she wasn’t going to be with Chloe.

Suddenly Beca’s eyes fell upon the back of a figure with beautiful long red hair, moving to sit upright as she looked at something in her lap. The brunette felt her heart skip a beat then return with an almighty thud. Because there she was. Her Chloe. At the far end of the departure lounge.

Beca found her feet carrying her slowly across the airport floor, almost in slow motion. She felt in some sort of a trance as her eyes remained on the woman she loved. A small smile etched into the corners of her mouth. A smile that quickly dropped when she stopped several feet from Chloe. 

Beca held her breath as she heard the woman sniff loudly. Chloe cleared her throat and appeared to bring a hand up to wipe tears from her cheeks with another sniff. Beca couldn’t believe she was crying.  _Why_ was she crying?

Beca took a right turn, and slowly walked along the row of seats behind Chloe’s row, trying to catch her breath post-dash, not taking her eyes off the redhead once. Chloe had pulled her phone out of her pocket and seemed to hang her head again, letting out a gentle tut, as though bitterly disappointed about something. The brunette came to the end of the row and went around it, arriving at the row of seats that Chloe was sat in the middle of. She paused as she watched the woman she loved - her beautiful face tear stained and sad. Beca’s heart ached for her as she watched Chloe bring her phone to her ear.

At the sound of Chloe blubbing her name Beca began to slowly move towards her, “Beca it’s me…um…Chloe…” Beca couldn’t even begin to imagine what Chloe planned on saying to her and as she pulled her own phone out of her pocket, the brunette immediately felt disappointed in herself for having put her phone on ‘aeroplane mode’. No wonder Chloe was having to leave a voicemail message.

Chloe rubbed her nose on her sleeve, still looking down at her lap and Beca put her phone back in her pocket. She took a deep breath as Chloe continued to talk nervously into her phone, “I…uh…can you call me? When you land?” Beca arrived at Chloe’s side, her heart racing in anticipation, desperate for the woman to look at her. But Chloe still stared down at her lap, “Or…actually just call me when you get home…” Beca’s heart was breaking with each word Chloe spoke. She still wasn’t sure why Chloe was crying, but she knew that for some reason she was the cause of it. Why else would the woman be trying to call her?

Chloe pulled her bag from the seat beside her, having presumably noticed that someone was wanting to sit there. What she hadn’t realised yet was that that someone was the very woman she was leaving a message for at that moment in time. “I just really…I need to talk to you about something…uh…it’s nothing to be worried about…don’t be worried…um…safe flight…bye.” Beca took the seat beside Chloe as the redhead ended the call with a very quiet goodbye, before bringing her other hand to her face and letting out a loud sob.

Beca swallowed loudly bringing a pack of tissues out of her jacket pocket. A pack of tissues that Chloe had actually given her a few weeks ago when Beca’s allergies were giving her one hell of a runny nose. She tentatively nudged Chloe’s elbow, then reached over and handed her the pack of tissues. Her heart warmed when she heard Chloe blub a “thanks”. She looked intently at the redhead as the woman beside her froze before looking up suddenly at her. 

Their eyes locked and Beca felt her heart soar. Yeah, this was how it was supposed to feel. That ‘soulmates theory’ thing. The part where their hearts were like magnets and they were finally united together. Except neither had officially confessed their feelings for one another. 

“Wha-? What are you doing here? Your flight left five minutes ago!” she heard Chloe splutter as the redhead turned her body to face her. And for the first time in weeks Beca finally saw Chloe look at her the way she had so desperately wanted her to look at her. Yes she was shocked, but beyond that Beca saw how Chloe looked at her with such affection. And it was that look that reminded her of the way Chloe had said to John & Gail how she loved her. Loved everything about her. And how she always would.

Beca began to smile nervously at Chloe, taking a deep breath, her breathing only just returning to normal after her run from the gate, “I got an email from Gail. It had a video of you with it that I was watching as I was getting on the plane and…I had to see you.” 

She noticed the way Chloe’s face had softened. How her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle at her. And Beca felt that feeling again. That feeling of falling in love. Because, God, she was  _so_  in love with her. Beca found her gaze drifting across the woman’s tear-stained cheeks and down to her lips then back up to her blue eyes again. She wondered what had made Chloe so upset, “What did you need to talk to me about?” she asked.

Beca saw Chloe hesitate, “Oh…um…Gail sent me a video too. Of you.” And the brunette found that her heart soared. This must’ve been from her interview. The clip where she confessed she loved Chloe. The clip she’d asked John & Gail not to include.

“Ah…” Beca said, and a small smile grew on her face as she raised her eyebrows, “…and?”

To her relief Chloe let out a giggle. That giggle she’d missed so much. That giggle she’d heard so many times before. That giggle she was over the moon to realise was exclusively for her at this very moment in time.

“And as you can see it made me cry!” Chloe said in a light tone, causing Beca to chuckle and smile broadly. They fell silent and Beca was almost certain she could hear her own heart beating in excitement at Chloe’s next quiet words, “You said you’re…in love with me.”

Beca took a deep breath, feeling her smile soften as she nodded, “Yeah. And you said that you love me…and would always love me.”

“I did…I do…I will…” were the words Chloe admitted. Beca bit her bottom lip as she saw Chloe look at her with a soft smile. So beautiful. So real.

Suddenly the two friends jumped, turning to see a breathless Australian dash up to their seats, “Did you do it?” Fat Amy asked Beca with a heavy exhale, wincing slightly as she dropped the hand luggage she’d been carrying to the ground.

“Yeah Amy, I think so…” Beca said in an amused tone, turning to see Chloe looking at her with a soft smile, and the redhead nodded gently.

“We made it?” Fat Amy asked breathlessly, bending over to try to catch her breath.

“Yeah, we made it Amy.” Beca said with a smile, not taking her eyes off Chloe once as Chloe beamed back at her. And Beca’s heart felt so full for the first time in her life. Because this was it. Everything she’d ever hoped for over the years. Ever since the end of college. She’d dreamt of a moment where maybe Chloe felt the same way and they confessed their love for one another. And they’d finally done it!

Fat Amy threw her hands in the air, letting out a loud “Woo!” before waving a hand between her two friends, “You two…don’t mind me…I’m just gonna…just sit here…for a moment.” And the Australian fell to the floor with a groan, pulling out a bottle of water from her hand luggage and throwing the contents over her face with a relieved gasp.


	58. Staubrey - 'Enemies' pt.3 **Explicit**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staubrey AU: Stacie Conrad turns up at Aubrey Posen's house to discuss a new family in town who's kid has taken to bullying their sons at school. Things get heated between the two enemies...

“You’re in the wrong neighbourhood, Conrad.” Aubrey Posen said in low, threatening tone. She folded her arms as she stood in the doorway at the front of her large house, looking over at the tall slender figure of Stacie Conrad - the youngest daughter of her mobster-father’s rival.

Stacie didn’t appear threatened, and instead looked up at the blonde with a confident tone, “Not if I need to talk to you I’m not”, and Aubrey clenched her jaw as the twenty seven year old motioned to the interior of the house behind her, “Can I come in?”

Aubrey hesitated. The last time she’d seen Stacie was a few weeks ago. They’d begun a fight in the Principal’s office of their sons’ school which had ended with Stacie head butting her, knocking her out cold. The glue that had stuck her forehead together was only now becoming easy to cover up with makeup. It was likely to leave a scar. A forever reminder that for the first time in their lives, Aubrey Posen had lost in a fight to Stacie Conrad. Her father had been angry - bitterly disappointed in her 'weakness’. Her brothers had been outraged, specifically trying to hunt down as many of the Conrad brothers as possible to punish them for their little sister’s action - it being an unspoken agreement between both rival families that no men would get into a physical fight with the women and vice versa.

“It’s important.” Stacie said in a firm voice, but her face softened slightly and it took Aubrey by surprise. So with a sigh the blonde looked over Stacie’s shoulder and up and down the street to check nobody was watching, before stepping aside.

“Come on. Quickly.” She said in a low stern voice and Stacie darted over the threshold. This was the first time a Conrad had ever dared step foot in this ancient Posen house, one that was passed down between females for generations. Aubrey had been her grandmother’s only granddaughter. The woman had had no daughters. So the house was passed to her when she’d turned eighteen and her grandmother had sadly died.

Once Aubrey had closed the door, she strode through to the kitchen at the back of the house, her heels echoing off the walls, while she called out to the guest, “This way Posen! Unless you want one of my brothers turning up and finding you?” and she heard Stacie’s heels clicking on the floor behind her.

“Start talking…” Aubrey said in an impatient tone as she walked into the kitchen, leaning her ass against the work-surface behind her. Stacie hadn’t appeared to understand the concept of personal space, choosing to stand mere metres from the blonde, her arms also folded.

Aubrey noticed the Conrad also boasted a 'glued’ scar on her forehead that she’d obviously tried to hide with make-up. Good. At least Stacie would never forget her, just like Aubrey would never be able to forget Stacie. And that wasn’t just because of the injuries they’d sustained from their last fight. No, Aubrey could still remember how good Stacie had felt when they’d fucked in the cubical of an underground nightclub six years ago, back when she’d been twenty two and Stacie had been twenty one. She still thought about that time. Whenever she was having sex with her husband. Whenever she was playing with herself in private…

“I found out there’s a new kid at the school - Dimitri Mitchell. Apparently he’s in our sons’ class. Apparently he’s been bullying them.” Stacie said with a dark look and Aubrey found her heart beginning to race a little. Anger began washing over her body. Her son was being bullied?! Nobody ever BULLIED a Posen. They could fight, sure. And usually that fight was with a Conrad. But everyone in the city knew to tell their kids not to mess with The Posen’s or The Conrad’s! “I just thought I’d better tell you out of decency you know? One mother to another mother.” Stacie said with a straight face and Aubrey found herself giving Stacie a curt nod.

“Thank you. You took a big risk coming over here.” This house was in what was deemed The Posen’s neighbourhood. On the other side of the city was The Conrad’s neighbourhood. It was rare to find the other family crossing their rivals border. And certainly not for the swapping of information that would be of mutual interest.

“Yeah well, if anyone’s gonna bully a Posen, I’d want it to be a Conrad. Not some random stranger who’s just turned up out of nowhere.”

And a coy smile spread over Aubrey’s face as she responded, “Agreed. If a Conrad’s going to be bullied I’d want it to be by a Posen.”

A hush fell over the house as the two women stared at one another. Arms crossed over their respective stomachs. It was no secret they were both thinking of that time in their early twenties, their chests rising and falling as their breathing increased. Neither had been undone like that before. Neither had been undone since.

Suddenly Stacie strode forward, landing her lips firmly on Aubrey’s. The blonde had brought her arms down to initially defend herself, presuming Stacie was moving to attack her, but those arms immediately wound their way around the younger woman’s waist to pull her tighter against her body. Their tongues fell into one another’s mouths as their kiss deepened and Aubrey allowed herself to let out a moan as Stacie laced her fingertips within her long blonde hair.

Aubrey’s hands slid down from the small of Stacie’s back down and over her ass. This appeared to be a green flag for the brunette, who seemed to tug Aubrey up under her arms and Aubrey knew what that meant. So the blonde hopped up onto the work-surface, her skirt hitching up as she did so, and Stacie settled between her thighs as their kissing resumed.

Aubrey thought she may have heard some things fall the the floor but she wasn’t sure. She was too entranced by her rival’s kiss. The kiss she’d thought about over the past six years. The kiss that she’d secretly craved. And from the way Stacie was kissing her back she had a feeling the woman felt the same way.

Aubrey brought a hand down, slipping the strap of Stacie’s dress down over her shoulder. As they continued to kiss the blonde’s hand crept down beneath the fabric and cupped Stacie’s left breast, causing the woman to let out a moan at the back of her throat. Aubrey found herself smiling slightly, loving the sound, and she squeezed repeatedly.

Meanwhile Stacie hand brought a hand from Aubrey’s waist, and trailed her nails up the inside of Aubrey’s bare thigh.

The blonde pulled out of the kiss and let out a loud gasp as Stacie swiftly pushed her wet panties aside and expertly found her clit, rubbing teasingly with two of her fingers as she nibbled at Aubrey’s neck. The youngest Posen hated how vulnerable she must be looking right now. But right now the feeling she was getting from the youngest Conrad’s fingers were pushing all her sane thoughts to the back of her mind. None of it mattered. Not right now. All that mattered was her building orgasm.

She gasped again as Stacie sank two fingers into her wet pussy and Aubrey pulled the woman into a strong lustful kiss. She felt Stacie wrap her other arm around her waist and slide her closer to the edge of the kitchen worktop. Sliding her further down those fingers and Aubrey could feel herself close to orgasm. She broke the kiss again, breathing heavily as she remained cheek-to-cheek with Stacie. The brunette sensed her rival’s building climax but instead of pulling her fingers out and leaving her wound up and angry, the Conrad revelled in the idea of unravelling the Posen once away. So she pumped faster.

Suddenly Aubrey let out a cry, her body trembling against Stacie, who had somehow found time to pull part of Aubrey’s blouse down over her shoulder and was now sucking on her breast, teasing the nipple with her teeth. The blonde cleared her throat as she came down from her orgasm, shoving her rival away from her hard, then slid off the worktop. But Stacie didn’t have time to hesitate, because Aubrey strode over to her, kissing her hard while pushing her against the island which stood in the middle of the kitchen.

Aubrey thought she heard the bowl of fruit crash over on the surface, and several apples roll onto the floor, but she didn’t care. She had to repay the favour, always having enjoyed giving rather than taking. Well, until Stacie. There was this method the brunette seemed to have that she used when fucking her that sent Aubrey light-headed with lust.

She immediately reached down and hitched Stacie’s dress up to her waist, fumbling her panties aside and sinking her fingers straight into her rival, enjoying the gasp that Stacie broke their kiss for. Aubrey bit down on Stacie’s collar bone as she pumped in and out of her. The brunette scrambled her hands behind her, knocking over glasses onto the floor with a crash and shatter but the women didn’t notice. Not now Stacie was pulling her body up to lay back on the island surface.

With one final kiss Aubrey shoved her back with her hand and clambered up onto the work surface, her right leg slipping between Stacie’s thighs, her knee rising up into the woman’s mound. Her fingers resumed their thrusting while she leant on her left arm that rested beside Stacie’s head, their deep kiss continuing. The feel of the brunette grinding against her hand spurred Aubrey on and she sped up her pace as she sensed Stacie close to climax.

Aubrey flung her eyes open, breaking the kiss and bringing her left hand to Stacie’s mouth as the woman came hard - just as the front door to the house opened. She heard her husband call out to her from the entrance hall at the front of the house, just as she heard Stacie let out a tiny squeak, clearly trying to muffle her orgasm.

“Shhhhit!” Aubrey hissed under her breath as she scrambled off the woman and onto the kitchen floor, pulling her blouse up over her shoulder and trying to straighten herself out before her husband came into the room. There was no time to try to sneak the Posen out, the woman only just landing on the ground beside her, her heels crunching under a pile of broken glass.

She reached past Stacie as the brunette shimmied her dress hastily back down, breathless, pulling her strap back up onto her shoulder. Aubrey grabbed a kitchen knife from the knife set that had been on the other side of the island.

“Wha-” Stacie began but Aubrey brought a finger to her own lips to get her to stop talking.

“Trust me” she whispered gently, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, then took hold of Stacie’s long brown hair and pushed her up against the island with her hips. Aubrey pulled Stacie’s hair back to expose her neck, and brought the blade of the kitchen knife up to the woman’s beautiful neck. Her eyes clasped onto the red bite-mark she must’ve left on the pale skin during their moment of passion, but there was nothing she could do about that now. She’d come up with an excuse for that too if she had to. She was good at excuses.

The two women looked into one another’s eyes, angry expressions on their faces, though their eyes sparkled at each other. Aubrey’s husband entered the room and stopped in shock to find the kitchen looking like a fight had broken out. He immediately prepared himself for a fight as he saw his wife holding a Conrad at knifepoint.

“What the fuck?!” A voice called out from behind Michael, and Aubrey felt the colour drain from her face as she looked over at the door and saw three of her big brothers stood behind her husband. All four of the men looked ready to defend the Posen woman. “What the fuck’s this Sis?” But Aubrey was sharp, so she looked back at Stacie, trying to maintain her composure.

“This one came over with information.” She said, glaring at Stacie to show face for her family’s sake, “I’m just trying to work out if it’s worth believing or not.” She roughly released her grip on Stacie’s hair, pulling back the knife and nodded her head towards the men, “Tell them!”

Stacie stood up straight, maintaining a steely disposition like a true Conrad, and Aubrey chose not to look at her because GOD she found her hot when she was being defensive. “There’s a new family in town. Their kid’s been bullying my son. He’s been bullying Dylan too-”

“-Don’t say his name!” Aubrey’s husband spat out aggressively at the Conrad but Aubrey was quick to snap back.

“Shut up Michael!” She said with a frown and to her surprise she heard a couple of brothers telling him to shut up at the same time.

“What’s the name?” Aubrey’s oldest brother, Brian, asked.

“Mitchell. Beca and Chloe Mitchell. They’ve set up shop mid-town apparently.” Stacie said confidently.

“By the school?” Aubrey found herself asking and the woman beside her nodded. Oh that was bad news. Any conflict between the Posen’s and the Conrad’s happened in one of their neighbourhoods, mostly because it was away from endangering any kids near the main school in the city. The feud was nothing to do with innocent children that lived in the midtown neighbourhood, and that was another unspoken agreement between the Posen’s and the Conrad’s. Any conflict was away from the school where possible. But if a rival family had now moved in to the school’s neighbourhood…well things could get messy.

“Mitchell? Yeah…we were only just talking about them earlier. Pops was thinking about bringing them down…” David, Aubrey’s other older brother, said thoughtfully.

“Yeah there’s barely enough room for two rival families in this city, let alone three!” Anthony, Aubrey’s other older brother - the one closest to her in age - said with a chuckle, though his eyes appeared to be staring intently at his little sister’s neck. All the inhabitants of the Posen kitchen nodded in agreement.

“My father’s been saying the same thing.” Stacie said in another confident tone, though she appeared to be looking less defensive, having slowly shuffled closer to Aubrey - their upper arms now touching while they crossed their arms in front of their stomachs.

“So…do we combine efforts or something? Call a momentary truce while we get rid of these Mitchell’s?” Aubrey tentatively suggested to her brothers. Everyone appeared to be rather uncomfortable about the suggestion but Stacie shrugged at the men.

“I can ask my father? See what he says and maybe let Aubrey know?” And Aubrey felt jealous that Stacie could seemingly approach her mobster father with no fear. If only her father were as approachable.

“If you want to.” Brian said with a shrug, “In the meantime we’ll ask around. See why they’re here and what they’re after.”

The men turned to leave the room, Anthony hanging back as Michael finished with a loud “How hard can it be to hunt down a couple of lesbians anyway?”

Aubrey and Stacie both looked at each other trying not to grin. So Dimitri Mitchell’s parents were lesbians huh? Maybe it would end up being down to them, the only young women in their respective families, to find out more about The Mitchell’s…

Anthony stepped over to the two women, glass crunching under his foot, and he said in a low voice, “You’ve got something on your neck Bree.” Aubrey immediately brought her hand up to the patch she knew Stacie had sucked on earlier, “You too Posen.”

Aubrey felt her heart rate begin to increase, her cheeks flush red as her palms became sweaty. Stacie had brought her own hand to her neck to cover the patch that Aubrey had sucked at. But Anthony merely smiled in amusement, “I don’t know what went on here, and believe me I don’t ever want to know…just…be careful yeah?”

The man stepped out of the room to follow his brothers and brother in law and Aubrey let out a shaky sigh of relief. She and Anthony had always been close thanks to that eighteen month age difference. She knew that whatever Anthony presumed had gone on he was probably right. Because she and Stacie had just fucked right here in this kitchen.

Something that no Posen or Conrad could have ever imagined happening.

Just like no Posen or Conrad could have ever imagined joining forces in an attempt to drive out a new rival family.

But here they were. In the early stages of combining. Getting ready for battle. They just needed to find Beca and Chloe Mitchell first…


	59. Jessley - 'New Year'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley makes a big decision much to the surprise of Jessica and the rest of The Barden Bellas...

“Tadaaa! New year new me!” Ashley announced as she stepped into the Bellas kitchen and held her arms out. Jessica furrowed her brow then looked over at her girlfriend nervously. Anytime Ashley made an announcement like that it meant that she’d made a VERY bold decision.

A gasp caught in her throat as she saw her girlfriend stood with a beaming smile, looking at all The Bellas stood in the kitchen. Lily quickly darted towards the knife rack, pulling out a kitchen knife in defence, a clatter sounded as a spatula fell from Flo’s hand into her saucepan, Cynthia-Rose let out a quiet “woah”, and Fat Amy choked on the cola she was drinking.

Emily strode into the kitchen from the lounge, not one for wanting to be left out of things, “Hey what’s going on-oh wow…” the youngest Bella stopped in her tracks, her jaw dropping in shock as she looked at Ashley who didn’t appear to be quite as confident as she’d been when she’d first entered the room.

“Is…is it really that bad?” Ashley asked, swallowing loudly as she immediately looked to Jessica for reassurance. Because Ashley had gone there. She’d done the very thing she’d been toying with for months now. She’d tried to dye her hair blonde. Except it had kinda failed, and so the inhabitants of the kitchen were now looking in shock at the once-dark brunette, who’s hair was now a light browny-orange colour..

But Jessica, ever the solid girlfriend, simply smiled sweetly and shot her a wink, “I think it looks aca-awesome babe!” and Ashley’s shoulders relaxed while she sighed into a relieved smile.

The Bellas around them however looked to one another awkwardly, not really sure what to say. So they all silently agreed to smile politely instead. Except Stacie who swanned into the room with books under her arm having just returned from her seminar, “Ooh cute hair Ashley!” before continuing through to her bedroom that was only accessible through the kitchen.

Jessica strode towards her girlfriend with a big grin and tugged her by the hand until they were back at the kitchen table the blonde had been sat at and she pulled Ashley onto her lap, “I think you look hot no matter what colour your hair is” she whispered sweetly to the woman as Ashley beamed down at her before swooping in for a kiss.

“Uhh PDA guys! We’ve talked about this!” Beca said with a grimace, her hair noticeably wet, presumably from a shower, and made her way over to the dishwasher to place a couple of mugs in it.

Jessica and Ashley parted with giggles as they joined the Bellas in looking over at their captain just as their other captain entered the kitchen carrying a couple of dirty plates. Chloe’s hair was also noticeably wet, presumably from a shower, and though the two co-captains tried to hide it The Bellas knew they were secretly seeing each other. Shared showers appeared to be their forte. Chloe let out a yelp, dropping the plates the second she caught sight of Ashley’s new hair.

“Chlooooo!” Beca whined as she stared down at the broken plates, “Those were my favourite plates!” but Chloe didn’t appear to notice her brunette’s protests.

“Wow Ashley that…your hair looks…” Chloe struggled.

“Amazing?” Jessica helped, squeezing Ashley’s waist affectionately, and a broad smile grew on Chloe’s flustered face.

“Amazing! Yes! Wow! What a difference!” The redhead attempted politely. But Chloe’s secret girlfriend wasn’t one for observation and merely furrowed her brow as she looked over in Jessica and Ashley’s direction.

“Hasn’t…your hair ALWAYS been that colour?!” Beca asked with a wrinkled nose, as if trying to remember the last time she’d seen Ashley. And the Bellas all laughed out loud at their captain, Fat Amy even clapping the woman on the back as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Shawshank you’re almost as oblivious about hair colour as you are about Bellas getting it on with other Bellas!” The Australian said as she walked out of the room. Beca got flustered, turning pink as she focussed intently on anything but Chloe.

“Well…clearly that shows how much it suits you Jessica. Well done.” Beca mumbled, and decided to make a coffee, honestly believing that Ashley was called Jessica and Jessica was called Ashley - the two women always being around one another.

Ashley turned back to Jessica, her brow raised slightly. But Jessica scrunched her nose up as she smiled at her girlfriend and squeezed her waist affectionately again.

“I love it!” Jessica whispered, “And I love you!”

And Ashley grinned as she bent down to kiss her girlfriend happily once again.


	60. Chaubrey - 'Not Enough'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the final night of the Bellas retreat (PP2) Aubrey wakes up to knocking at her cabin door. She opens it to find Chloe...

The Lodge at Fallen Leaves was a peaceful location in the Georgia countryside ran by ex-Bellas-Captain Aubrey Posen. The woman had welcomed her fellow Bellas to the retreat when her best friend called for her help, hoping that a couple of days of team-building trust exercises would bring their sound back to the group. And it had worked!

It was now the final night of their stay and Aubrey heard a delicate knock at the door of her private cabin. The blonde looked at her clock and groaned slightly, noticing that it was 3am. She slunk out of her large bed, pulling her night robe around her toned body, and shuffled to the door. To her surprise she found Chloe stood before her in her light pyjamas. Her thick red hair straggled about. And she had a beautiful awkward smile on her face.

“Sorry it’s late Bree,” the woman said apologetically, “I just can’t sleep…”

Aubrey stepped aside, knowing full well that her best friend, for all her enthusiasm, was terrible at camping. And as a result there was just not enough sleep clocked up by the redhead. No wonder she’d blown up at Beca earlier that day.

Aubrey felt her stomach knot at the memory of it. She loved Chloe. She tolerated Beca. She’d missed Chloe. She hadn’t missed Beca. And she hadn’t missed Chloe pining after the petite brunette. Luckily for her however, Chloe was now the one shuffling through to her bedroom, and crawling under her bedcovers with a yawn. She wasn’t getting ready to snuggle up to Beca. She was getting ready to snuggle up to her.

Aubrey wandered back through to her bedroom, a soft smile on her face. They used to do this a lot in college. Over the first three years when they had been each other’s greatest allies and that bitch Alice had been in charge of The Bellas. Chloe would often take things to heart back then and would seek comfort in cuddles, such was her affectionate personality. And Aubrey would welcome her with open arms.

Sometimes they would simply fall asleep in Aubrey’s tiny bed. Sometimes they would lay, limbs tangled, as they spoke about their hopes and dreams. Sometimes Chloe would be crying and Aubrey would wipe her tears. Sometimes Aubrey would be crying and Chloe would wipe her tears. And then once or twice in their final year, as seniors, they would share a couple of bottles of wine that would often lead to them making out…

Aubrey pulled her night robe from around her body, and hung it on her bedpost, then slid into her bed beside Chloe, who was already pretty dozy. She chuckled delicately at her best friend who looked so adorable in the middle of the night. And without any hesitation, Aubrey wrapped her long arms around Chloe’s exhausted body and held her tight. She watched a calm smile wipe over Chloe’s face as the redhead brought her legs out and tangled them with Aubrey’s, drawing her own arms around the blonde’s slim waist.

“MmI’ve missed this…” Chloe mumbled with a happy sigh and Aubrey smiled, her heart racing a little faster in excitement.

“I’ve missed this too” she whispered.

She watched as Chloe slowly opened her eyes and the two women realised they were nose to nose, their chests rising and falling steadily against one another. Then ever so slowly their faces came closer, and their eyes drifted shut.

Aubrey and Chloe kissed gently, relishing a moment they’d sorely missed since Aubrey had graduated three years before. Because they were best friends. They knew each other better than anyone else. They felt complete when they were together. And their hearts warmed at the sensation of finally being reunited properly again.


	61. Bechloe - 'Birth'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is forced by her expectant wife to watch a British documentary called 'One Born Every Minute'...

“Faaaaaaaaaack!” was the only long drawn word that fell from Beca’s mouth as she slouched down into the sofa, wincing as she peered over the cushion in her arms at the TV screen in front of her. On the screen was some dumb British TV documentary her wife was forcing her to watch with her called ‘One Born Every Minute’.

“This doesn’t warrant swearing babe..” Chloe said to her wife with an amused grin on her face, but Beca couldn’t tear her eyes from the screen as a woman on the show moaned loudly in pain whilst a calm midwife stood by the woman’s bedside.

“HOW are you so fucking calm watching this right now??” Beca asked, her face looking pale, her deep blue eyes peering at her wife from over the cushion in disbelief, “This is gonna be you in like a matter of weeks!” To her horror her wife merely giggled. “And now you’re giggling?! How is this funny?”

“It’s not the show that’s funny!” Chloe said beyond her giggles, smoothing the palm of her hand over her pregnant belly, “It’s my tough wife who’s getting hepped up about childbirth!”

Chloe began laughing loudly at Beca who jumped at the woman on the screen who began screaming in pain, “It’s a good job you’re not the one giving birth to our son huh?” she said with a broad beaming smile and Beca scoffed.

“Yeah there’s NO fucking way I’m ever popping a baby out of my tiny body thank you!” Beca said, screwing her face up as she looked at the woman who appeared to be in a lot of pain on the screen.

“Ha, you’re just gonna be that guy instead!” Chloe exclaimed as she pointed at the woman’s husband who was white as a sheet and looking completely terrified. Beca immediately felt an affinity with him. She WOULD be that guy. She was going to be absolutely terrified if Chloe made noises like that when she went into labour.

Beca screwed her face up, pulling the cushion up to block the TV from her view while she looked to her left at her wife. They should never be allowed to film a baby coming out of a woman, even if they did blur it in editing!

Beca’s face relaxed slightly as she watched Chloe’s expression. The redhead’s face opened into a broad smile, her eyes shining with tears as she took a deep breath and rubbed her hand affectionately over her stomach. And then a baby’s cry squeaked out of the TV speakers and Beca brought the cushion back down again.

The TV showed the newborn baby being handed to the mother, her husband immediately joining them. And the couple cried as they stared in wonder at their newborn son.

Beca reached over, took her wife’s hand, and smiled softly at the TV screen. The couple looked so happy, no longer terrified or in pain. And it was seeing this happy result that gave Beca confidence that everything would be okay when Chloe went into labour in a few weeks time.

“You okay there Mama?” Chloe asked with a broad grin and Beca sniffed, wiping tears from her cheeks quickly before clearing her throat.

“Yep. Yes… I’m fine. Totally fine!” Beca said awkwardly and smiled at her wife.

“Everything’s gonna be fine babe.” Chloe said softly, a kind smile on her face, and Beca took a deep breath and brought her wife’s hand up to kiss.

“I know.” she whispered back.


	62. Bechloe - 'Colourless'/'Fire'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca can't find her car keys, and her wife and twins aren't exactly helping...

Beca Mitchell strode into the kitchen of her large home in Santa Monica, searching for her car keys. She sighed as she delved into the fruit bowl beside the kettle, “Hey babe?” she said as she pulled open a draw to look through, “Have you seen my car keys?”

She turned to look over at the kitchen table where her wife sat. Chloe Mitchell was busy breastfeeding their six month old son while reaching out and holding her right hand out to her left, palm-down on the table on a white piece of paper, while their four year old daughter drew around it in yellow pen. Lissie had her tongue poking out as she concentrated hard on trying to draw as neatly as possible around her Mommy’s hand. To Chloe’s right sat their other four year old daughter - Lissie’s twin - Phoebe, who was busy colouring in a hand-print that Chloe had already patiently allowed her to draw, in a bright orange pen.

“Have you triiied the dog crate?” Chloe asked her wife slowly, before whispering “good job!” to Lissie, who sat back in her seat with a successful grin, placing the lid back on her pen.

“Oh, right, the dog crate. Of course. Silly me…” Beca said in a sarcastic tone as she strode over to the pantry to the side of the kitchen, her boots echoing off the tiled floor with each step, “…remind me again why they’d be in the dog crate?” Beca asked as she crouched down and stuck her hand in the dog bedding, peering intently for her car keys.

“You know Max has a habit of picking things up off the floor and putting it in his crate, babe” was the response she got from her wife just as Beca pulled a metal spoon from within the Labrador’s bedding. She furrowed her brow as she looked at it, placed it to one side, then continued to rummage about.

“Mama come see my picture!” Phoebe called out, but Chloe quickly told her in a quiet voice that Mama was busy trying to find her car keys so couldn’t come over at that moment. Beca, meanwhile, had pulled three different children-sized socks, a hot wheels car, a naked Barbie doll, and an unopened pack of stickers from their dog’s crate. But no car keys…

Beca returned to her wife and kids with a sigh, placing the three different socks on the table, “Well I think I know where those rogue socks are going.”

Chloe was busy tucking her bra back over her breast while sitting their baby boy up on her lap, getting ready to burp him post-feed, “Oh there they aaare!” she said with a giggle.

“Still doesn’t help my key situation though..” Beca grumbled, patting the pockets of her leather jacket, “…I’m gonna be so late for this meeting.”

She strode into the hallway to grab her handbag while her wife called out to her, “Yeah well it’ll be their fault for calling you in on a Sunday. That’s the day you normally take Ethan to the soccer..”

Beca brought her handbag into the kitchen, placing it on the end of the table beside Lissie and rifling through the contents. She was just as pissed off to be having to go to work on a Sunday and miss out on going to the LA Galaxy game.

“Mama look!” Phoebe said holding her picture up proudly at her mother who glanced at it briefly.

“Oh…wooow…” Beca said in a distracted tone as she began checking through the pocket at the front of her bag.

“Beca…” she heard her wife say with a sharp low voice and the brunette knew what that meant. She wasn’t being Momsy enough. So she let out a short sigh and looked back over at her daughter, who was still holding the picture up, “Wow Phoebs! That’s a great job dude!”

“It’s a fire!” The four year old said with a grin, putting it back down on the kitchen table and picking up a purple pen - her favourite colour.

“So I see.” Beca said, just as her other daughter held up her own picture.

“Mines a fire too!” Lissie called out, holding up her picture that hadn’t been coloured in yet. It was still just the outline of her Mommy’s hand in yellow pen.

“No it’s not!” accused Phoebe.

“Is to!” Lissie argued back.

“Is not!”

“Is to!!”

“Where’s the colour?” Phoebe asked loudly.

Tears had formed in Lissie’s eyes as she put her picture back down on the table. Beca had to admit, the older twin’s fire picture DID look pretty colourless.. Lissie coloured one 'flame’ (finger outline) in bright orange, threw the pen down in the table and pointed at her picture.

“There! Colour!” Lissie protested.

“Not much colour.” Phoebe challenged.

“Is to!”

“Is not!”

“IS TO!!”

Alyssa and Phoebe Mitchell had bickered from birth. Whether it was feeding them, or them sharing baths, to even sharing cuddles with their baby brother. They would so very often have a little squabble. Chloe joked it was because they’d somehow inherited their stubborn stormy attitude from their Mama even though they didn’t have an ounce of her DNA.

“Girls stop!” Chloe ordered strictly and the twins piped down immediately. It was rare for Chloe to get angry or have to raise her voice. That was her wife’s domaine. But when she did, the Mitchell kids knew they were in trouble. Chloe looked up at Beca with a soft smile, “Have you tried asking Ethan where your keys are?”

Beca frowned for a moment, “Why would he know where they are?”

Chloe smiled, sighing slightly as she wiped a bit of milky sick from their baby’s mouth, “Remember when we started dating and you didn’t want me to go to work one morning so you took my keys and hid them?”

Beca hesitated, a grin growing on her face as she remembered how stressed Chloe had got until the redhead had realised her keys were actually in Beca’s bed, under Beca’s naked body…

“Ethan’s probably hidden your keys babe.” Chloe said.

Beca stepped out into the back garden, blocking her eyes from the early morning sun with her hand. She looked out and saw her seven year old son in his favourite LA Galaxy shirt, kicking a soccer ball for his seven year old Labrador who scrambled for it enthusiastically. Ethan laughed loudly, his floppy brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead - a sign that he’d been running around for a little while now.

“Hey, buddy? Can I talk to you for a second?” Beca called out to her son, and the boy’s smile dropped. He trundled up to one of the patio steps that Beca had sat on, and he sat beside her. The two Mitchell’s stared at their dog as Max sat in front of them obediently, panting.

“Listen, Ethan I’m sorry we’re missing the game today because I have to work.” Beca said slowly, and she felt bad when her son hung his head.

“You’re always working though..” Ethan said in a sad quiet voice.

“I know buddy, but I have to. If I don’t work then Mommy has to work and if Mommy works she won’t be able to look after you, your brother, or your sisters. And that will make Mommy really sad.” Beca said quietly, bringing an arm up and putting it around her son’s little shoulders, “And we probably won’t be able to live in this nice big house, you’d probably have to share a bedroom with your sisters…”

“Ew I’m not sharing a bedroom with my sisters!” Ethan quickly protested and Beca chuckled.

“Well then! That’s why I need to go to work.”

“Even though it’s Sunday?”

“Even though it’s Sunday, dude.” Beca watched as her son bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, a trait he’d picked up from Chloe. “You know, the sooner I go, the sooner I’ll be finished, the sooner I’ll be back? I just need to find my car keys…”

After a moments pause Ethan reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out Beca’s keys. He held them out to her and Beca gave her son a grateful smile as she took them. With any luck the meeting she was about to attend would change things for the better. For all six of them. She just had to hope she got to LA in time.


	63. Bechloe - 'Too Much'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set seven months after the end of PP3, Chloe lays in bed and thinks about Beca...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*this has been written and posted 14 weeks before the release of PP3. Literally all I have to go on right now fact-wise about PP3 is the one trailer, a vague plot synopsis, and a bunch of behind the scenes clips so apologies if you're reading this after seeing PP3 and thinking "Eh? This isn't what happened!"*)

Chloe woke up with a start, her heart racing, and she brought her hand to her eyes to rub them, trying to rub away the memory of the bad dream. The twenty nine year old blinked at the digital clock that stood on the bedside table beside her. 01:29. She’d only been in bed an hour, which was unusual for the redhead who so often prided herself on her strict 9pm bedtime. Well, all until recent months. And the reason for the later nights was down to one person and one person only. Beca Mitchell.

It had been seven months since their USO tour had ended. Seven months since she’d been sat in that airport departure lounge, in tears, completely distraught because she’d just seen a video clip of Beca being interviewed by the US Acapella board members, John & Gail. And in that video clip Beca had confessed she was in love with Chloe but hadn’t wanted them to tell her. Seven months since Beca had ran to her at the airport and got to her before she boarded her flight. Seven months since they’d confessed their love for one another. Seven months since they’d finally kissed. And actually only six months since she’d moved up to NY to live with her - Fat Amy insisting that the two of them needed space to live together alone in the tiny apartment the Australian and Beca had been sharing.

Chloe sighed, her eyes drifting from the clock over to the windowsill, where light from the streetlamps outside peeped past the curtains. God that had been a bad dream. In the dream Beca hadn’t made it to her in time, and Chloe had been left in misery at the airport, and John & Gail had turned up and laughed saying it was all a prank. Chloe began breathing a little quicker, then took a deep breath, trying not to allow any panic to consume her. What if it  _was_  all a prank? What if Beca  _hadn’t_ made it to her in time?

Chloe shifted under the weight of the winter blankets and a huge rush of relief washed over her as she felt the body heat of Beca laying beside her. Of course Beca had made it to her in time. But it still scared her now and then that the past seven months they’d been together had been so perfect and had felt so  _right_ that perhaps it was too good to be true…

Chloe turned around to face her girlfriend with a relieved sigh, a soft smile present on her tired face. The petite brunette looked so peaceful and Chloe felt honoured to be able to see Beca in her most innocent and vulnerable state. To be able to watch as though the weight of the world laid on anyone else’s shoulder but her own.

Chloe swallowed, her smile growing as she identified just how in love she was with the woman laying beside her. The redhead slowly lent over to her girlfriend, placing a gentle kiss on Beca’s cheek like she’d so desperately wanted to do all through college during their Bellas sleepovers. She felt like the luckiest woman on the planet, finally being able to proudly call herself Beca’s girlfriend. So she kissed Beca gently one last time, not wanting to wake her, and turned back around in her bed to face the clock again. 

Chloe sighed, her eyelids feeling heavy, her body feeling relieved it had only been a bad dream to think that she was not with Beca after all. 

An involuntary smile spread across the redhead’s face as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, Beca letting out a sleepy sigh as she mumbled “Mmokayco?” which Chloe understood to be “Are you okay Chlo?”

“Mmm” was all Chloe could muster as she felt a wave of tiredness hit her body, and her heart skipped a happy beat when she felt Beca place a drowsy kiss on the bare skin between her shoulder blades.

Some days she felt like she was too much for Beca Mitchell. Some days she felt like she wasn’t enough. And over the months they’d been together Beca had become hyper-sensitive to Chloe’s insecurities, choosing now to go to bed before midnight with her girlfriend instead of her old pre-relationship routine of staying up until the early hours of the morning getting lost in her mixes - knowing that on Chloe’s bad days the redhead was able to fall asleep far quicker when Beca was laying beside her.

Chloe’s body relaxed as she fell asleep beneath the protective arm of her girlfriend, firmly believing that life couldn’t possibly get better than this.


	64. Bechloe - 'Time'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca goes back in time to her and Chloe's first date...

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Fat Amy asked her best friend of nineteen years, “I mean the last time you time travelled-”

“-The last time I time travelled I ended up with an extra piercing. That’s all Ames.” Beca said as she dashed through the garage door, the Australian close behind her.

“Yeah but it was on your nipple!” Fat Amy tried to protest, her nose wrinkling at the thought. Beca stepped over to a set of shelves at the far end of the garage and dragged a step ladder so it stood before them. She climbed it, reaching the top shelf and pulling a small dusty wooden box to the front. “Chloe told you not to go back in time again..”

“Yeah well Chloe’s not here anymore Amy!” Beca yelled, her tired voice echoing around the garage and Fat Amy stepped back as Beca came down the ladder and stood beside her. “I’m sorry I…I shouldn’t have yelled…” she said in a calmer voice but Amy simply put a hand on Beca’s shoulder as if to tell her she didn’t need to apologise.

“Beca going back in time won’t save her. She…that’s not how time works…” the blonde tried to explain and Beca screwed her eyes up. She wasn’t going back in time to save her wife. After all, if she COULD, she would. But that wasn’t her purpose. She just…needed to go back to the most important moment in their relationship. Back to the beginning. She needed to tell Chloe how she honestly felt from the beginning. When they met in the showers at Barden.

“I’ll try not to be long.” Beca said confidently, giving her best friend a firm nod. She brought her hand out and in her palm lay a shell. It was the shell her grandmother had given her for her thirtieth birthday. There was only one rule to time-travel: don’t be seen by yourself from that time.

“Don’t forget to set a timer on your phone when you get there.” Fat Amy reminded her strictly and Beca nodded in agreement. She once went back in time to the retreat The Bellas went on in their senior year and got distracted watching herself from behind a tree. She’d been such an idiot back then. And she’d been away in time for two days. Chloe had been furious when she’d returned.

“Wait!” Fat Amy called out suddenly, “What about the kids?" 

Beca gave her a reassuring smile, "Aubrey’s got them." 

And she suddenly squeezed her eyes and the palm of her hand shut, and said the same phrase over and over in her head "the most important moment in our relationship” while she remembered Chloe. A rushing noise sounded in her ears then suddenly a thud.

Beca could hear the sound of a busy restaurant, possibly a kitchen to her right, and chatter to her left. She opened her eyes and furrowed her brow. This wasn’t the shower room at Barden. She was surrounded by coats, which wasn’t unusual for her particular form of time-travel - it usually sent her back to the nearest cloakroom…

Beca stepped out from a forest of coats, and looked around her. This definitely wasn’t ANYWHERE in Barden! In fact…she wondered if this was actually…

“Excuse me Miss, are you alright there?” A voice came from behind her, making her jump and she turned to see a tall young waiter smiling at her. She sensed a British accent and noticed his handlebar moustache and suddenly she realised where she was. 

It wasn’t 2012 that was for sure. It was 2017. And she definitely wasn’t in Barden. In fact she wasn’t even in the US. She was in London! It was towards the end of their USO tour. This had been the very place - in fact it was probably the very time - that she and Chloe had gone on their first date!

“Uh yeah…” Beca said then cleared her throat, “I was just…uh…looking for the bathroom?" 

"Along there Miss.” the waiter said politely, pointing through the restaurant to a door at the end. Ah yes, she remembered now. 

“And…could you tell me the time perhaps?” Beca added. The man checked his watch and informed her it was eight twenty. Beca thanked him then quickly made her way through to the restaurant. She swallowed loudly. She knew that in around three minutes time Beca from 2017 was due to leave the outdoor dining table she was at with Chloe and make her way through to the bathroom. 2017-Beca was also due to get stuck in the bathroom cubical.

Beca strode into the restaurant bathroom and straight over to the mirror. She stared at her reflection, a small smile on her face as she brought the fingertips of her left hand up to her left cheek. That was the thing she loved most about time-travel. She was no longer in the body of her 37 year old self. She was in the body of her 25 year old self. And she had to admit, she didn’t look half bad. She was dressed in the very outfit she’d worn on her and Chloe’s first date – which meant 2017-Beca was wearing the same outfit at this very moment. Still, this hadn’t been the year she’d meant to go back to. She’d meant to go a further 5 years back.

The brunette took a deep breath. She was only several feet from her wife. Well…technically her girlfriend at this particular time. 2017 was 5 years before they got married. 7 years before Chloe gave birth to their daughter. 10 years before Chloe gave birth to their son. 12 years before she got in that car. 12 years before Beca had to dash to the hospital only to be told on arrival that her wife had died in a multiple car accident. 12 years before Beca’s heart had broken into a million pieces.

Beca darted into a cubical as she heard someone start to come through the door of the bathroom. She recognised the footsteps of the person walking up to the mirror and exhaling loudly. “Come on Mitchell…” she heard the person mutter to themselves, psyching themselves up. Beca smiled. She knew it was her 25 year old self. She remembered how nervous she’d been on her first date with Chloe. How it had felt like a huge deal to finally have the chance to take the redhead out on a date like she’d so desperately wanted to do for years before-hand.

Beca wanted to step out of the cubical and tell 25 year old Beca that everything was going to be okay. That she’ll return from the bathroom and Chloe will beam at her and Beca will suddenly feel far more relaxed. Chloe will even kiss her. Which okay will be completely out of the blue and surprise the heck out of her but Beca desperately wanted to reassure her younger self that it would all be worth the nerves.

Beca could remember how beautiful Chloe had looked on their first date. How she’d physically felt her breath being taken away because she couldn’t believe how lucky she’d been to go out with the one and only Chloe Beale. That Chloe had chosen her. How her mind had gone blank when she’d looked into those bright blue eyes. Those blue eyes that she missed so damn much..

Beca heard her 25 year old self stride into the cubical beside her and lock the door. She knew what she had to do. She had to see Chloe again. Even if it was just one last time. And there was only one way to do that.

Beca snuck out of her cubical and stared at the outer door of the cubical beside hers. She grabbed a piece of toilet paper, tore a small but off, and wedged it within the lock. There, that should keep 2017-Beca busy for at least five, maybe even ten minutes…

As she left the bathroom she heard a toilet flush then a rattle of the cubical door while her 25 year old self began swearing loudly. She remembered how panicked she’d got thinking Chloe would think she’d been stood up. 37 year old Beca knew her younger self would recover from this ordeal. After all, she was living proof she would recover.

Beca began making her way through the interior of the restaurant, her heart beating faster and faster the closer she got to the large double glass doors that opened out onto the balcony area. As she got to them she stopped suddenly, reaching into her jeans pocket, relieved to wrap her fingers around a cell phone. Her cell phone. Well..her cell phone from 2017..

Beca pulled it out and quickly set a timer for seven minutes. That’s about as long as she reckoned she had before 2017-Beca would be freed… the brunette returned the phone to her pocket and took a deep breath. A deep breath that suddenly caught in her throat. Because there she was. Chloe Beale. Sat patiently at their dining table out on the balcony. She was texting with a huge smile on her face and Beca could only presume she was messaging Aubrey who had eagerly greeted them at the hotel after their date.

Beca began walking towards her in some sort of a daze. She hadn’t seen Chloe in four months. Her wife. The love of her life. Chloe had died four months ago yet here she was, right before her eyes. Looking younger and far less stressed; her pre-pregnancy physique was slim and toned; her hair thick, long and a natural bright red. Beca felt her heart soar as Chloe looked up from her phone and gave her a brilliant bright smile, her blue eyes shining in adoration.

“That was quick!” Chloe said with a giggle, but Beca stopped beside her and simply stared at her with an affectionate smile. “Um..did you want to sit down again orrrrr…?” Chloe asked with an amused grin, her brow furrowed at her date’s odd behaviour.

The brunette cleared her throat nervously and took the empty seat opposite Chloe, knowing full well this was 2017-Beca’s seat. Beca couldn’t tear her eyes from the woman. Couldn’t believe she was here.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Beca said softly and swallowed when she saw Chloe give her a kind smile along with a little chuckle.

“You’ve been gone like, two minutes..”

“Ah…yeah..well..I just missed you…” Beca said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head, her right hand out on the surface of the table. Chloe reached out and brought her left hand onto Beca’s right. It was weird to feel that hand again. To see it without the engagement ring that Beca had saved up for for months prior to proposing to her. Such soft hands. Hands that would one day hold hers as they walked down the street together. Hands that would one day hold their children.

“I missed you too” Chloe whispered, with a twinkle in her eye and she winked at Beca. The brunette smiled softly, letting out a gentle sigh. She wished she could stay here forever but she couldn’t. It wouldn’t be long until her 25 year old self would be freed from the cubical. She needed to be gone by then.

As much as Beca wanted to warn Chloe about the date of her death - to tell her point blank that she mustn’t get into a car on that day – there was a more prominent matter at the forefront of her mind. Something she’d never asked Chloe about before and for some reason Chloe had never mentioned either. And this was something that had she gone back in time any further she’d have never been able to ask.

“So I was wondering…” Beca began, sitting up in her seat, wanting to be closer to the woman she loved so much, “…when did you realise you liked me?”

Chloe’s smile broadened and Beca felt a crazy urge to dive from her chair and kiss the woman hard. But she didn’t. “Wow, um…well I guess I liked you as a friend – like I thought you were cool – when we first met. At the activities fair?”

“Uhuh…” Beca said, a soft smile still on her face, her chin resting on her hand, her right hand now twisted to caress Chloe’s fingertips. She was completely captivated by the sound of Chloe’s voice, just like she had been when she’d been on this date the first time around. God she’d missed its sound.

“Then I remember being so bitterly disappointed when you didn’t arrive to auditions. But then I remember how my heart skipped a beat when I saw that you had. And the way my stomach had butterflies when you were singing your cups song. That was when I think I realised maybe I had a crush on you. And…well those feelings never left.” Chloe said with a sweet giggle. Beca was still in a trance as she stared at the beautiful young woman. “How about you?”

Beca sat up again clearing her throat, “oh I um…I don’t know actually. Like, I knew I liked you more than any of the other Bellas. But I couldn’t quite put my finger on why. Until the final night at Aubrey’s retreat. You started singing that cups song and I think I just…dunno got butterflies too. I remember thinking even though I’d known you for four years, I felt as though I was seeing you properly for the first time.” Chloe smiled, raising her eyebrows, and Beca took her hands in her own as she continued, “You’re so beautiful, and funny, and kind, and patient, and you made me so so happy Chloe.”

“I don’t make you happy now?” Chloe asked her smile waivering slightly, and Beca felt a rush of embarrassment, realising she’d been talking to Chloe as if she were a ghost.

“No no you do! You…I am SO happy to be here with you right now.” Beca said in a bit of a panicked voice, and a smile grew on Chloe’s face again.

“Phew. You had me worried there for a minute that you thought this was a terrible decision.” Chloe said with a giggle but Beca had started smiling softly again. Same old Chloe, trying to joke about her deepest fears in a light-hearted manner.

“This is my second best decision of today.” Beca said quietly, and she revelled in seeing Chloe’s face contort into a curious expression.

“Oh? And what’s your first?” The redhead asked and Beca stood up. Her heart was racing, her entire body aching, desperate to feel the warmth and safety of her wife’s arms again. Even if it was just one final time. She stepped around the table, and stopped at Chloe’s chair.

Chloe had followed her with her eyes and Beca could see how Chloe’s chest had begun rising and falling a little quicker. The redhead turned in her seat slightly to face her a little more and Beca’s heart felt as though it was about to explode, “My first best decision is this…”

Beca gently leant down to her date, her girlfriend, her future wife, the woman who would one day give birth to her children, and in a tragedy leave her a widow at the tender age of 37. But Beca wasn’t thinking about that. She couldn’t. Because right now she was here with her. The final thing Beca saw before she closed her eyes were Chloe’s bright blue eyes sparkling at her in excitement. Then their lips met.

Beca had dreamt for months about what it might feel like to kiss Chloe again. But she never dreamt it would feel like this. It was a strange sensation. She’d kissed Chloe a million times before, but this kiss felt unfamiliar. And as Beca brought her hand up to the back of Chloe’s head she realised that it was technically her and Chloe’s first kiss.

While she knew the way Chloe kissed like the back of her hand, despite having not been able to kiss her in four months, this Chloe had never shared a kiss with 2017-Beca before. So of course it was going to feel unusual for the redhead. To Beca’s relief though, she felt Chloe bring a delicate hand to her face and cup it as they both inhaled, deepening the kiss.

To Chloe this kiss might feel like the start of something – that was certainly how Beca had felt back in 2017 – but to Beca this kiss marked the end. This was her final kiss with the woman she loved before she returned to 2029. Before she returned from her final time travel trip. And God was she going to miss the feel of those lips on her mouth, that hand on her cheek, that breath on her face. She loved this woman so fucking much that even the notion of parting made Beca’s stomach knot. But they did part, reluctantly.

Beca felt her heart flutter as she stepped back, loving the way Chloe bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. “That was amazing…” the redhead breathed. Beca smiled a goofy grin. God she was gonna miss this girl. The past four months had been so difficult to come to terms with. But Beca realised that there was no use in trying to prevent the inevitable from happening. She’d tried it with her Mom when she was thirty, going back in time to try to prevent her from going on that holiday before her wedding to Chloe. Her Mom had gone and got stomach flu instead. The woman had  ended up missing the wedding anyway - dying of dehydration three days later. Beca didn’t want to risk going through that heartache again.

To her dismay she heard the alarm begin to go off in her pocket. She saw Chloe’s face drop slightly while the brunette pulled her device out of her jeans pocket to silence it. “I…uh…just need to…” she motioned to the inside of the restaurant and Chloe, ever the sweetheart, nodded in encouragement.

“It’s ok,” she said with a light giggle, “I’m not going anywhere Becs. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Hearing those words crushed Beca. Because she was about to leave to return to 2029 where there was no Chloe. It wouldn’t be her returning to this Chloe. It would be her 25 year old self. And for a fleeting moment she was so very jealous of herself. She wondered if Chloe could sense her hesitation.

With a deep breath Beca dove forward and gave Chloe one final kiss. This time Chloe kissed back with more power. More confidence. This was the kind of Chloe-kiss Beca remembered. And she did everything within her power not to break down and burst into tears.

Beca reluctantly pulled away. She gave Chloe a sad smile as the redhead gave her a wink and beamed at her. She bitterly missed her already.

“I’ll see you in a moment” Chloe said sweetly, and Beca just nodded her head.

“Promise you’ll wait for me?” Beca asked, her question being more to her Chloe of 2029. Chloe’s ghost. Desperately hoping that they’d be reunited once Beca had died of old age. But 2017-Chloe couldn’t possibly know that, and so the redhead sat before her merely giggled again.

“Of course I will, weirdo!”

And Beca grinned. She missed Chloe’s eye roll. She missed the way Chloe scrunched her nose up when she called Beca a ‘weirdo’. And she would continue to miss her so very much. Until the day she died.

Beca began walking away. As she reached the doors that led into the restaurant she looked over her shoulder. Chloe was sat at the table, holding her hand under her chin as she watched Beca walk away. The redhead had a soft smile on her face. She looked so happy. And that made Beca happy. It made her happy to know that Chloe was happy with her, regardless of what year it was.

Beca strode to the bathroom, impressed that nobody had busted 2017-Beca out of the cubical yet. Looks like she’d have to do it herself. The moment she pushed into the room she heard 25 year old Beca call out “Hello? Can you help me? The lock of this fucking cubical’s jammed!”

Beca smiled. She’d been such a stroppy bitch in her twenties. Being with Chloe had cooled her temperament over the 12 years they were together – another thing she credited Chloe for.

Beca delved into her other jeans pocket and pulled out the shell. She held it in her palm, then reached with her free hand to remove the paper she’d jammed in the lock. The brunette dove into the free cubical beside it and locked the door just as the cubical door beside her opened with ease and 2017-Beca stepped out with a sigh. “Uh, thanks…” were the words that were muttered awkwardly by the 25 year old and Beca smiled again.

“No worries” she replied. She remembered this moment the first time around. She remembered how she’d thought that person in the cubical had sounded just like her. She remembered how she’d quickly washed her hands then dashed out of the bathroom, worrying that Chloe had left the restaurant and returned to the hotel without her. She remembered how Chloe had beamed at her when she’d returned to the table. She remembered how Chloe had asked her if everything was okay and she’d replied that everything was fine and that there was nothing to worry about. Then she remembered how Chloe had stood up, wandered around to her seat, and placed a huge kiss on her lips. Their first kiss.

Beca swallowed loudly. Suddenly she realised that what she’d always thought had been their first kiss hadn’t actually been their first kiss at all! It had been their first kiss for Chloe, just like the kiss Chloe was about to give 2017-Beca would be their first kiss for Beca. And as she heard the bathroom door open and the other inhabitant walk out, Beca quickly stuffed the shell back in her pocket. She needed to see it. She needed to see the most important moment in hers and Chloe’s relationship.

Beca made her way cautiously out of the bathroom, being sure not to attract too much attention. She found a plant near the doors to the balcony and stood behind it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chloe stand from her chair. She remembered how shocked she’d felt watching the redhead approach her and she could see it in 2017-Beca’s face. She was shocked. But Chloe swooped down, cupping Beca’s cheeks as she placed a firm but affectionate kiss on the 25 year olds lips.

Beca couldn’t remember bringing her hands to Chloe’s hips but right in front of her was the proof that she had. And she was surprised. She couldn’t remember being that bold so early on. Beca used to be so awkward around Chloe even in the early days of their relationship.

As the couple parted Beca smiled. She remembered this moment like it was yesterday. It was one of her most treasured memories. And Beca hoped beyond all hope that her 25 year old self was going to make the most of these precious years she knew she had with Chloe. Because soon those years would be gone…

“Well? How did it go?” Fat Amy asked as Beca emerged from the garage into the kitchen of her and Chloe’s large family home. The brunette found herself smiling softly.

“I didn’t tell her.”

“Oh thank God!” Fat Amy exhaled in relief, “I don’t think I could handle you returning with a face tattoo.”

Beca found herself chuckling for the first time in a long time as she took a seat beside her best friend. Chloe’s best friend Aubrey, their children’s Godmother, had taken the Mitchell kids to the park. The little family were slowly coming to terms with the idea that Mommy was never coming back. But Beca knew that one day, when they were old enough, she would hand down that little shell her grandmother had given her. And she would allow them to see Chloe once again if they wished.

For now though it remained tucked away in that small wooden box in the garage until it was next needed.


	65. Bechloe - 'Spirit'/'Shade' (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the beginning of PP3, Beca & Chloe wake up in bed together the morning after the night before..

Beca woke up, scrunching her eyes as she realised just how bright the sunlight was as it came through the window. Ugh why did she forget to close the shutters in her hotel room last night? She took a deep breath and groaned through her sigh as she brought a hand to her throbbing head. She wasn’t as young as she used to be.

Last night she and the other girls in her old collegiate acapella group got together at Georgia Aquarium for a reunion – having been invited by the current captain of The Barden Bellas and the current college students who were a part of that new group. Beca and her Bellas had been graduated three years but they’d been drinking and partying the night away as though they were twenty two again.

Beca had no idea what spirit had been in that last round of shots that Fat Amy had brought them but whatever it had been it had been the tipping point for most of them.

Suddenly Beca froze as she felt a body stirring beside her. That body let out a sleepy sigh. That FEMALE body let out a sleepy sigh. Beca swallowed loudly before peeking down at her own body beneath the light bedsheets. Shit. She was naked.

Beca thought back to last night, to try to remember the final parts of the night that led to her getting back to her hotel room. A flash of red. Why could she remember a flash of red? Then it all came flooding back to her. Chloe.

Shit. She’d had a crush on Chloe from probably the final few weeks of college and through the following three years after that. She’d never told her. She would NEVER tell her. But for some reason the shots last night had given her a whole heap of Dutch courage and as a consequence, during one particular heated dancing session on the dance floor of the club the Bellas had found, Beca had brought her arms around Chloe’s neck while Chloe had brought her arms around her waist and the two had just started making out! For hours they’d dance with their friends then pull each other aside to find dark corners of the club to make out in, before returning to the dance floor again. Over and over. Until the club closed and The Bellas all staggered back to their hotel. Fat Amy had declared an after-party in her room. Beca, meanwhile, had dragged Chloe to her room instead and the two had-

Beca gulped, and ever so slowly turned in her hotel bed. Shit. There she was. Chloe lay sleeping peacefully, equally naked under the sheets, last nights make up smudged over her face. The brunette found her eyes landing on a dark bruise on Chloe’s shoulder that could be blamed on nobody but Beca, and it made the younger woman feel immediately guilty.

She’d once considered Chloe her best friend throughout college. They’d fallen out of personal touch over the past three years they’d been graduated for. The only time she’d heard from the redhead had been on the Bellas whatsapp group. And Beca had agreed with herself that it had been the right thing to do. To distance herself. Because being around Chloe during the end-stages of their senior year had been a love/hate thing. She’d loved being around her because she had been crushing on her so hard. But she’d also hated it because she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Because they were graduating and Chloe was straight and Beca was straight and this thing she had for Chloe was just a girl-crush. Which according to Google was perfectly normal for any woman about to step out into the next chapter of her life. So Beca had pushed everything she felt for Chloe aside.

Beca brought a hand up and held it above Chloe’s face, in an attempt to provide the redhead’s eyes with some shade from the early morning sun. She wasn’t ready for her estranged best friend to wake up just yet. That would result in talking. And Beca didn’t really want to talk about this. Last night had been amazing. Everything she’d wanted and more. But she felt embarrassed because she had been the one to initiate it all. She’d been the one to chuck her arms around Chloe and kiss her. She was pretty certain she’d been the one who dragged the redhead from the dancefloor from time to time to heavily make out with her. She’d been the one who had led Chloe back to her hotel room afterwards. She’d been the one to help Chloe out of her clothes first.

Beca was embarrassed because she felt as though she’d taken advantage of Chloe while they’d been drunk. That in reality a sober-Chloe would’ve definitely said no to this. And it was this realisation that made Beca feel like a total dick.

Beca dropped her hand back down as Chloe stirred and slowly opened her own eyes, screwing her face up as she saw the sunlight shining through the hotel window. But the moment she saw Beca she realised what had happened between them and she swallowed loudly. Beca could feel her stomach churning with nerves as Chloe sighed, bringing a hand to her nose and rubbing it before closing her eyes again.

“Did…” Chloe began, her brow furrowing and Beca presumed she tried to remember what had happened the night before between them. To Beca’s fear Chloe let out a groan and turned onto her back, her hand rising to her own forehead as she mumbled “Oh God did we…? Oh…” Beca swallowed nervously as Chloe opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her with her bright blue eyes, “…Beca we had sex last night!” the redhead whispered, her expression oozing shock.

“Uh…yeeeeah…looks like it, yeah.” Beca said with an ‘oops’ expression on her face.

Chloe appeared to be trying to process whatever look was on Beca’s face and to the petite brunette’s disappointment her friend groaned while sitting up and swinging her legs around to the edge of the double bed, swaddling some of the bedsheets.

“Oh God this…is…”

“A surprise?” Beca offered in a surprisingly light tone for someone who was so often moody.

“A big surprise!” Chloe agreed with a small sigh, bringing the hand that wasn’t gripping the bedsheets up to her face and rubbing her eyes.

“A mistake?” Beca reluctantly offered again. Her heart missed several beats then returned with a loud ‘thud’. She hoped Chloe wasn’t going to agree with her. But the redhead had hesitated. Shit. Chloe was freaking out she was going to agree this was a mistake.

What Beca didn’t know was that Chloe was freaking out for a whole other reason. Chloe adored Beca. Had adored Beca from the moment she’d first met her seven years ago. Had desperately craved this moment. Of waking up naked beside Beca following a night of love making. But Beca had been so drunk that Chloe felt terrible. She feared she’d taken advantage of her estranged best friend. Had pulled her too tightly into their first make out session on that dance floor. Had dragged her away in that club to find dark secluded corners to make out in too many times. Had suggested they go back to Beca’s hotel room instead of Fat Amy’s. Had taken her own clothes off far too quickly, before she’d had the chance to ask Beca if it was what she’d wanted even though it had been exactly what Chloe had wanted.

Now Beca was suggesting that this had all been a mistake and it was breaking Chloe’s heart. Because of COURSE Beca didn’t feel the same way she did. They’d both been drunk. This was an accident. A stupid drunken mistake. Beca hadn’t looked happy when Chloe had first opened her eyes, she’d looked terrified. And that was a look she’d never wanted to put on the face of the woman she secretly loved.

Now she just desperately wanted to get out of Beca’s hotel room. To run off back to her own hotel room, jump in the shower and cry. And her heart broke as she reluctantly agreed with Beca’s suggestion in a quiet voice, “Yeah…this was a mistake…”

Beca felt her whole world crash around her as she watched her friend stand up from the bed with the bedsheets still against her naked body. Beca reached for the comforter and brought it to her own naked body and brought her knees to her chest too. She turned away to look out the window, not wanting to embarrass Chloe while she collected her clothes. It looked like such a beautiful day out there. As beautiful as Chloe was, even in her hungover state.

Chloe paused before reaching down for her clothes, looking over her shoulder to see if Beca was watching her. If she was then Chloe may be tempted to ask her to reconsider. To see if they maybe wanted to spend the rest of the morning hanging out together before they had to meet The Bellas. But Beca was looking out the window and not at her. So with a gentle sigh Chloe quickly picked her clothes up piece by piece and got dressed.

“I’ll see you at breakfast?” Chloe asked tentatively and Beca turned to look back at her friend. Chloe’s heart lurched as she saw how beautiful and vulnerable Beca looked alone and naked in that large bed. How could she have taken advantage of the brunette like this? And now she was dashing away from their one-night-stand. Chloe felt awful.

Beca, meanwhile, found breath getting caught in her throat as she caught sight of Chloe in all her beauty stood looking at her. Beca felt like such an idiot for making the redhead feel so shit that she needed to leave quickly. Beca wished she would stay. Even if it was just to hang out and laugh and chat like they’d always done back in college. No strings attached. But Beca knew that was never going to happen. Because Beca was in unrequited love with Chloe. Or so she thought.

“Yeah,” Beca said sadly, “see you at breakfast.”

And Chloe left Beca’s hotel room.

Beca laid back in her bed with a heavy sigh. It probably wouldn’t be so bad if they never saw each other again. Or didn’t see each other for a few months. But the bad news was it looked like they were about to embark on a six week ‘USO Tour’ in Europe next month..

Beca and Chloe were going to have to see each other every day for six weeks. And neither of them were ready for that.


	66. Bechloe - 'Spirit'/'Shade' (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine weeks after they had a one-night stand, Beca & Chloe are with the Bellas on their USO tour and finally talk about what happened...

Nine weeks had passed since that night and it had been excruciatingly painful for both parties. Beca and Chloe had barely spoken beyond group discussions about how they (The Bellas) were going to perform better on this tour they were on. And unbeknownst to both Beca and Chloe they were equally heartbroken that they’d screwed their friendship up, both believing that they’d led the other on in the first place.

 _“I slept with Beca”_   Chloe remembered saying to Aubrey the moment she’d left Beca’s hotel room nine weeks ago and turned up at her best friend’s room. She’d been shocked when Aubrey had replied “ _Well I’m really not surprised…oh come on Chloe you had your tongue down her throat most of the night I’d be more surprised if you HADN’T slept with her!”_

Chloe sat in the lobby of their final hotel. Aubrey beside her on the little sofa while they waited for the rest of The Bellas to come down from their rooms. She was lucky they’d all refrained from probing her about her and Beca’s drunken mistake and she had a feeling her best friend had something to do with that. That Aubrey probably went around to each of the girls (apart from Beca?) and told them not to say anything.

Nine weeks seemed like both a long time and as if no time had passed at all, and Chloe hadn’t realised how much she used to look for Beca back in college. How she’d always craved being somewhere near her regardless of where they were. How she’d always looked to her to see her expression or to see if she looked back at her in anyway. But she’d stopped doing that over the past six weeks they’d been on tour. It hurt too much. She was still so embarrassed.

The memory of Beca sat naked and sad in that bed still haunted Chloe’s every thought, even though she’d tried hard to forget her. She’d even become bolder with her flirting techniques again, going after Chicago, the marine who was taking care of their group during this tour. Being around him had helped her forget Beca sometimes. Had helped numb the sadness she felt.

She’d always believed that being in unrequited love with Beca all through college had been the most heartbreaking, heart aching thing to happen to her. Little did she know that having indulged in those feelings only to have confirmation that her feelings really were unrequited was in fact far worse than any broken heart she’d had in the past. So, as Aubrey had suggested, in a vein effort to enjoy this tour despite her sorrow Chloe had flirted her butt off, enjoying the smiles she’d got from the marine. She still had it.

It didn’t stop her heart from jumping into her throat every time she saw the petite brunette however, and now was no exception as her bright blue eyes caught the figure of Beca and her best friend, Fat Amy, walking towards them with other Bellas following.

Beca hated how her heart raced every time she saw Chloe. In the past it had been because she had fallen so hard for the redhead that it excited her to be around her, no matter how difficult it had been to be in unrequited love with her towards the end of college. Over the past nine weeks though her heart had raced for a whole other reason. Because what Chloe thought of her terrified her. Beca was so afraid of saying something wrong that she’d barely spoken the whole tour, instead choosing to stand towards the back of the group and let Aubrey take the lead, knowing full well Chloe would forever be  _someone_ ’s co-captain.

These past six weeks on tour had killed her emotionally. Beca had had to watch Chloe flirt with that marine dude almost every day. Beca wasn’t one for getting jealous, but boy was she jealous of Chicago. She hated that Chloe didn’t really look at her anymore. She hated that Chloe barely spoke to her. She hated that she’d made such a huge stupid fucking mistake in sleeping with her that night a couple of months ago. And she hated that she’d let Chloe run out of her hotel room the next morning.

 _“Oh my God! Seriously?”_  Beca remembered her best friend exclaiming when she’d knocked on Fat Amy’s door shortly after Chloe had left, telling the Australian that she and Chloe had slept together, “ _Wait, why aren’t you more happy about this? Was it really that bad?”_  and Beca’s eyes had filled with tears – she didn’t care about getting upset in front of Amy any more - as she explained that it had been amazing but that the moment Chloe had woken up she’d said it had been a mistake and had ran out of her room.

Beca had to hand it to Fat Amy, despite how tactless she so often was, the woman had actually been very supportive over the past couple of months. She’d been sure to buddy-up with her in tasks and trips so she wasn’t forced to pair up with Chloe – which the brunette had strictly said would make things worse if the Bellas forced them to talk. But Fat Amy was still Fat Amy, and while she was fiercely protective of her little best friend (so protective that she wouldn’t even let Aubrey go to the bathroom at the same time as Beca one time, for fear the woman would have a go at the brunette for making things weird for The Bellas) Fat Amy still insisted from time to time that if Beca simply spoke to Chloe then maybe things would be better between them.

Which had been exactly the conversation Fat Amy had just had with Beca on their way to meet the Bellas at the elevator to go down to the lobby. And for the first time during the whole trip Beca had actually agreed. So the brunette stood awkwardly with The Bellas, looking at Chloe who had immediately looked down at her feet. This had been the worst six weeks of her life. She needed to get her alone and explain.

“Okay so are we all here?” Aubrey asked brightly, scanning her eyes across the faces that stood before her. They were all going out for the day to explore the Spanish town they were in. Beca hadn’t really wanted to go, for fear that she’d get some musical inspiration from somewhere and not have any way of mixing it without her laptop or Internet.

“Yep! I’ll lead the way!” Fat Amy said with a grin, muscling her way to the front, but Aubrey joined the rest of The Bellas in grimacing slightly. The last time Amy had ‘led’ they’d ended up at gunpoint on a luxury yacht (long story…). The yacht itself had been fancy. The stress of being at gunpoint – not so much. So to everyone’s relief Aubrey had placed a tentative hand on the enthusiastic Australian’s shoulder:

“Um actually I think it’s best if I lead the way today Amy. You know, for all our sakes…” Aubrey said firmly and Fat Amy merely shrugged, nodding as though she understood why.

The Bellas all began filing out of the hotel and Beca could feel her heart racing as all of a sudden she called out, “Chloe could I…” and she froze as all the Bellas stopped, Chloe included, and Beca immediately felt herself blush. “Could I just talk to you in private for a moment?” she finished quieter.

Chloe swallowed loudly. Her breathing had increased as she looked at her fellow Bellas to had all turned to look at her. They had expressions on their faces like they had worn when she and Beca had argued at the retreat in their senior year. Nobody knew what Beca was going to say.

“Uh sure…” Chloe said nervously, stepping between all the Bellas who quickly parted, her heart racing as she approached Beca. She hadn’t really looked at her in days. Weeks maybe. Chloe realised just how exhausted Beca looked and for some reason she felt guilty.

“Do…do you guys mind if we…?” Beca motioned between her and Chloe, and though Fat Amy furrowed her brow, Aubrey immediately said: “Come on ladies! Outside!” in an authoritative tone and The Bellas quickly scurried out of the hotel’s main doors and out into the Spanish sunshine.

“So…” Chloe said quietly, turning back to Beca, “…what did you want to talk to me about?”

Beca could feel her palms getting sweaty. She wanted to talk to her about so much. But then she struggled to find the words all at the same time. She could feel her lungs filling with oxygen, but she struggled to exhale. She felt like she was drowning. Drowning in her sorrow. Drowning in those bright blue pools she looked into as they looked back at her. Drowning in the misery that had been six weeks of silently pining after Chloe.

“That night…” Beca began, and she saw Chloe shuffle her weight nervously on her feet.

“Beca we don’t have t-” Chloe began but Beca quickly interrupted.

“Yes we do. We do have to talk about it Chlo!” She said in a desperate tone, “God it’s killed me not being able to talk to you about it. About  _anything_  actually!”

Chloe swallowed loudly again. Her whole body felt like it was heaving, her breathing had become so laboured. She was so nervous, and so afraid of what Beca was saying. Because she loved her so damn much and it had broken her heart to have to leave her in that hotel room nine weeks ago.

“Chloe I miss you. And I miss us!” Beca said suddenly, and Chloe saw for the first time in her memory tears beginning to form in Beca’s eyes. She’d never seen Beca cry before. And it was in that moment she realised just how much this conversation meant to the brunette. “I-I mean…I don’t mean…US like.. _us-us_ …not that there is an us-us…I mean…like I miss being your friend.”

“You are my friend” Chloe replied quickly, but Beca raised her voice slightly in frustration and Chloe could tell the woman was panicking slightly.

“Am I?? Because I sure as hell don’t feel like it Chlo!”

The lobby fell silent as the two women folded their arms and looked hopelessly at one another, their eyes shining with tears that threatened to fall. Beca hadn’t ever wanted to turn their friendship into something weird. She hadn’t ever wanted to alienate Chloe. But they really had been more like acquaintances these past few weeks. Not friends. And certainly not lovers.

“What happened between us was a mistake…” Chloe began quietly. Beca let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head as she looked out of the lobby window to see the Bellas gathered in a group, talking whilst taking it in turns to glance over at the window. She caught Fat Amy’s eye and the Australian gave her a thumbs up before quickly realising it was a terrible decision and ducked back down to the group-huddle, “…well…the way I reacted to it was, anyway…” Chloe continued softly and Beca looked back at her estranged friend nervously. Chloe hadn’t reacted badly. She’d reacted exactly as one would do when they woke up hungover and naked in bed next to one of their closest friends after a night of heavy drinking and drunk love-making.

“Look Chloe I’m sorry I was so forward,” Beca said in a soft voice. She’d hated herself for weeks. Now was the moment to finally apologise for all that she’d done. “I was the one who started kissing you. I was the one who kept dragging you away from the rest of The Bellas to make out with you. I was the one to take you back to my room. It’s my fault things between us got weird. And I hate myself so much for letting you go so quickly that next morning without talking to you about what had happened.”

Chloe had frozen to the spot, furrowing her brow as she processed what the brunette was saying. She’d been under the impression for weeks that  _she’d_  been the one who had been at fault. That  _she’d_  been the one who had taken advantage of Beca, not the other way around.

“Beca, you were the one to take me back to your room, yeah. But I was the one who suggested it!” Chloe said, her heart beginning to race again as she saw Beca slowly become more and more surprised the longer she spoke, “I dragged you away from the dancefloor as much as you dragged me. I kissed you back as hard as you kissed me. Beca, I…I don’t regret any decision we made that night.”

“But…you ran-”

“I ran because you said it had been a mistake.” Chloe interrupted, and her voice lowered to a hushed tone, “I was so embarrassed Beca…”

The two women stood in silence once again, unable to believe how wrong they’d been over the past few weeks. Beca unfolded her arms nervously, stuffing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, “So…what do we do now?” She asked quietly.

Chloe didn’t seem prepared for that question and unfolded her own arms, shrugging slightly before fiddling with her thumb ring, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Beca began, and she let out a sigh, motioning between the two of them with her hand, “Us, what do we do now, about us?”

“Us?”

“Yeah. You. Me. Us. What do we do?”

“Like…be friends again?” Chloe attempted with a shrug, not really knowing what Beca was getting at.

“Oh. Right…”

“Unless you wanted…?”

“No I just…I thought seeing as we both don’t regret the decisions we made that night…that…maybe…I dunno…we…”

“Go on a date?” Chloe suggested hopefully, her heart skipping a beat at the prospect. This conversation had definitely taken an unexpected turn. This was the first indication she’d been given that Beca hadn’t thought that night had been a mistake, and it immediately filled her with hope.

“Well yeah. If…you know, if you wanted to of course?” Beca said nervously, trying to sound casual about it all but she knew she was failing. Her body felt as though it was floating on air when she saw a soft smile grow on Chloe’s face:

“I’d like that.” Chloe said sweetly and Beca began grinning.

“Great…um…shall we go get a coffee or something?” She asked nervously. Chloe furrowed her brow,

“What,  _now_?”

“Yeah why not. We can walk into the town with The Bellas then ditch them somewhere along the way…” Beca suggested quietly as she started to head for the front doors of the hotel, Chloe walking slowly alongside her. The redhead let out a little giggle.

“Okay.” She replied softly.

The two reunited friends stepped out into the hot Spanish sun and were met by the Bellas who were all looking at them with expectant expressions.

“Do you need to buddy-up with me Shortstack?” Fat Amy asked, but Beca smiled as she caught Chloe’s eyes.

“No I think I’m good Amy.”

And the Bellas began walking down to the little nearby Spanish town, Aubrey and Fat Amy leading the way, with Beca and Chloe bringing up the rear. Several paces behind. Stealing glances at one another with coy grins on their faces.


	67. Bechloe - 'Dick'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Could you write one where Beca and Chloe's in the hospital and Chloe is about to give birth to their baby? And Chloe's just like "I SWEAR IF YOU BRING YOUR DICK NEAR ME ONE MORE TIME I'LL CUT IT OFF"

Chloe groaned loudly, making a low rumbling sound from the back of her throat that increased in volume and force until it was a high-pitched scream. To her left stood her mother, gripping her hand in support as Chloe’s contraction simmered down. The young woman was instructed to stop pushing and to, instead, take several deep steady breaths to recover. 

Sixteen hours. She’d been in labour for  _sixteen hours_  and this baby  _still_  hadn’t come yet. She’d been told over and over by the midwife and midwife assistant that it would soon all be over. That if she just kept going she would soon have her baby girl in her arms. But right now she couldn’t imagine that happening. She was in too much pain.

“Ican’tdoit-Ican’tdoit-Ican’tdoiiiiiiit!” Chloe mumbled in a whiny voice, tears rolling down her face. But she was met by a chorus of female voices who all told her she could and that she was. She suddenly felt another contraction begin to build and her body tensed up. Her right hand was taken quickly by her wife who stood on the other side of the bed to Chloe’s Mom. But the redhead didn’t notice how terrified the brunette looked as she began to push again.

“That’s it-that’s it-that’s it-that’s it! Great Chloe keep going! A little more! A little more!” Chloe kept pushing until she felt blood rush to her head while the midwife continued to encourage her, “That’s it Chloe you’re doing so well. Little girl’s head is almost here!” Chloe screwed her face up tight, that low growl flying out of her mouth in one long breath and suddenly the midwife brought her hand out at her to indicate she needed to stop, “Okay and now pause and take some breaths…”

In Chloe’s right ear she heard her wife say “That’s it babe just deep breaths. Keep taking deep breaths…” but Chloe had had enough of the petite woman’s meddling and found herself screeching:

“I SWEAR IF YOU BRING YOUR DICK NEAR ME ONE MORE TIME I’LL CUT IT OFF!!”

She could feel another contraction building, and as such a new surge of pain flew up her body. She did not notice the look of fear and horror and panic in Beca’s face as her wife told her off. And neither woman noticed the other three women in the room smirking at one another.

“Um…okay…babe? I don’t have a dick…so that’s kinda gonna be difficult for you to do…” Beca said tentatively, almost regretting that she didn’t have a dick because the disapproving look her wife was giving her right now was the most intimidating thing she’d ever seen.

“Oh believe me - with the pain I’m feeling right now? I’d find a way!!” Chloe replied aggressively and another moan fell out of her mouth as she was instructed to push again. And push. And push. And push.

Meanwhile Beca was feeling pretty helpless. She was as sleep deprived as her wife was, having stayed up almost twenty four hours with her. And now her hand was being crushed…

“There we go!” the midwife called out with a kind smile, “The head’s now out! Chloe I’m going to need you to just do some panting while we wait for the next contraction…”

“Just panting left babe…” Beca began, but to her horror Chloe glared at her, exhausted and in pain.

“Don’t you DARE ‘ _babe’_ me!!” She barked and Beca swallowed loudly. This was the thing…if Beca could trade places with Chloe she would. But it had been Chloe’s idea to carry their child. She’d wanted to do this, not Beca. And Chloe had wanted to carry Beca’s egg. Which she had done for nine months. This was the final step. The most difficult part. The most painful part. And Beca honestly meant it when she said to herself that she wished she could trade places with her wife and give birth to their baby.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Chloe let out a huge happy sigh of relief. All the pain she’d been feeling had gone in an instant the moment she’d heard the cry of her daughter.  _Their_  daughter. Little Molly Beale-Mitchell. 

Chloe turned to her wife who was curled up with the two of them on the hospital bed. Beca had a tear-stained face and was looking down at their baby with love and adoration. Molly already had a relatively good head of dark brown hair like her Mama (that the midwife had unfortunately said would drop out in the coming days) and she was tiny - clearly having inherited Beca’s petite frame too.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you…”  Chloe whispered, delicately leaning her head against her wife’s head while they looked down at Molly.

“It’s okay. I mean you kinda had a human coming out of your body, dude. I’d probably have screamed too.” Beca said softly as she waggled her finger up and down while their sleeping baby daughter gripped it tightly. 

They remained laying in silence, listening to each other’s quiet breathing. Their perfect little family. 

Suddenly Beca let out a chuckle, “You said you’d cut my dick off…”

Chloe began to giggle too, scrunching her face up, “I diiiiiid.” she admitted quietly, “Oh I’m so sorry babe!”

“I felt worse for the midwives…now they think I have a dick…” Beca said with a slight grimace at the thought. “I mean, if I  _did_  have a dick this whole ‘getting pregnant’ thing may have been way easier than having to wait for IVF!”

And the two new mother’s giggled as they looked down at their little miracle. Their Molly.


	68. Bechloe - 'Parents'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has the day off with her five year old daughter..

Beca Mitchell sighed as she bent down and pulled her other black leather boot onto her foot. She was already exhausted and it was only 9am.

“Kiki! Are you ready?” She called out to her daughter as she stepped away from the coat cupboard and closed the door. She paced through her New York apartment into the kitchen, diving into the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Today was a pretty daunting day for the brunette. Her wife, Chloe, had left the apartment at 6am to travel over to Connecticut to visit her dying grandmother with her parents. Which meant Beca, for the first time since their daughter had been born, was taking care of the five year old alone for two whole days. Kiki had been excited at the prospect of spending ‘extra special Mama & Kiki’ time with her Mama all week, which Beca had found somewhat nerve wracking and Chloe had found utterly adorable.

First stop of the day was a trip to Toys 'R’ Us in Times Square. Beca hated midtown Manhattan but she HAD told her daughter she could choose what they did this weekend…

As Beca closed the door of the fridge she saw the undeniable stocky figure of her daughter arriving in the doorway of the kitchen, “I’m reeeeeady!” the little redhead announced proudly. The mother froze, furrowing her brow slightly as she looked down at her daughter.

“Uh…Keeks? You sure you wanna go out like that?” Beca asked with an amused grin on her face and the five year old smiled.

“Yep!”

“You DO realise what you’re wearing though right?”

“Yep!”

Beca twisted the plastic bottle around in her hands thoughtfully. Her daughter stood before her dressed in a costume she’d picked out to wear for Halloween next month - which happened to be a werewolf costume - accessorised with a 'cat-ear head band’, her favourite lightsaber belt (with toy lightsaber), and a ballerina tutu.

It wasn’t unusual for Saskia Mitchell to dress up. In fact, Chloe Mitchell had admitted that their daughter probably had as many costumes as she did daytime clothes, and Beca had rightfully asked rhetorically what was classed as daytime clothes when really all getting dressed in the morning was was 'dressing up’.

“Okay,” Beca said with a shrug, “so…what shoes you gonna wear?”

She grinned as she watched her daughter look to the ceiling in thought - a mannerism that was so much like her wife’s.

“Hmm..oh my wellies!” Kiki said with a bright smile, and she dashed out of the room and over to the coat cupboard where the little family’s shoes were kept. Beca rolled her eyes slightly but was relieved she was getting the Chloe-side of Kiki today.

Saskia kinda had a bunch of days when her personality reflected that of the good-side of her Mommy. Bright, bubbly, chatty, and energetic. On those days she would hum and sing and dance. She would draw and be silly. She would change her outfit a bunch of times a day. She would give out surplus amounts of cuddles and be very affectionate.

Saskia also kinda had a bunch of days when her personality reflected that of the bad-side of her Mama. She would grumble a lot, tuck herself away and just stare at whatever was on tv. She’d have arguments with her mother’s and refused to do as they said. She’d misbehave and would rarely want cuddles. Everything was an extra challenge when the little 'five year old going on fifteen year old’ Mitchell was in that sort of mood.

Beca strode out of the kitchen, pulling her phone from her jacket pocket. With a grin she stopped and looked at her daughter, who was jumping up and down on the spot excitably in her little wellie boots. Her bright blue eyes shone up at her Mama. Her thick red hair bounced in time with her movement. And for however exhausting Beca found the five year old, the woman still absolutely adored her.

“Say cheese Kiki!” The mother said to her daughter as she held her phone up to take a picture and Saski stopped bouncing and smiled. Beca couldn’t get over how much she looked like Chloe sometimes.

Beca smiled as she sent the photo to her wife, then looked back down at her daughter.

“Are you ready?” she asked, and Saski raced to the front door.

Beca Mitchell chuckled as she grabbed her keys and let her little werewolf-ballerina-kitty-Jedi daughter out of the apartment. Today was going to be a fun day.


	69. Bechloe - 'Moon'/'Summer'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of PP3 - when Beca asks Chloe to go with her...

Chloe slipped through the warm summer’s night at a relatively steady pace, along a quiet street, taking a deep breath of the fresh German air. She’d managed to sneak away from the busy beer garden that the Bellas had been dotted about in, hating how chlostrophobic it had felt. It was midway through their USO tour, and while Chloe was having a lovely time with her best friends, the prospect of her future and what she was going to do once the tour was over completely terrified her.

So she’d taken off. Escaped from the rowdy happy chatter. Escaped from all the laughter. Escaped to just get some time alone to clear her mind.

Moments ago she’d taken a glance up at the clear night sky, and noticed a bright light that wasn’t coming from any street lamp. It was the moon. And she’d let out a long shaky sad sigh before continuing her walk. She was sure she’d seen a monument somewhere down the street. The perfect place to sit.

Chloe found the monument, and her brow furrowed slightly as she saw a familiar petite figure sat on the bottom step of it looking up at the moon and the stars. Beca. Her fellow Bella. The one who had led their group to victory on so many occasions throughout college. The complicated one. The one Chloe absolutely adored. Like, had been madly in love with since Beca’s freshman year seven years ago. The one who Chloe had tried so hard to remove feelings for over the years, knowing that realistically they’d be nothing more than friends.

“Hey,” she said quietly as she approached the monument, “mind if I sit here?” Beca simply shrugged with a quiet “Sure”.

Chloe sat beside the brunette, not meaning to have sat so close, their upper arms touching while they both looked up at the moon. They sat in silence for several minutes, enjoying the first peaceful moment they’d had in the four weeks they’d been on this tour so far. Chloe let out a small sigh. To her surprise she heard her friend speak.

“Did you come looking for me?” Beca said quietly and Chloe raised her eyebrows as she looked to her left and realised the younger woman was looking at her.

“Oh. No…I just needed to get away from the Bellas for a bit.” Chloe admitted honestly, resuming her attention on the moon.

Beca let out a gentle chuckle, “I know what you mean…”

The two women fell quiet again, looking up at the clear night sky. Beca’s words rolled around in Chloe’s head and suddenly she found herself asking, “Were you wanting me to look for you?”

She saw out of her periphery Beca shake her head slightly, picking up a twig to fiddle with as she replied, “No I…you just always used to go and find me if you noticed I wasn’t with the group. Back in college.”

Chloe found a small smile grow on her face. Beca was right, she HAD always been the one to notice when the little Captain was no longer with them at group gatherings. She always HAD gone to find her. Sometimes she’d been successful and had often been met by a tired, grumpy Beca who would tell her she didn’t have the patience to spend all night with The Bellas - so they’d spend the next couple of hours chatting and listening to music and showing each other funny YouTube videos instead. Sometimes she’d been unsuccessful and spent the rest of the night wallowing in misery whilst around their best friends because Beca was missing out and she was missing out on Beca.

Chloe had clearly remained quiet long enough for Beca to continue the conversation, “What brought you out here anyways? Something on your mind?”

The redhead was certain that at no stage in their seven year friendship had Beca ever asked her if something was on her mind. It showed just how mature Beca had become and as a reaction to this question Chloe’s smile dropped. Because something was on her mind.

So she let out a huge sigh and revealed something she’d not revealed to anyone yet, “I’m so terrified about the future,” she said in a low voice, “about MY future. We’ve been graduated for three years now, I’ve just turned 28, and I’ve still got no idea what to do with my life.” Chloe turned to look at her friend who was already looking at her with a sympathetic expression on her face, “Beca, I’m so scared about finishing this tour and returning to reality” she whispered.

“I’ve been feeling the same way” Beca admitted quietly and Chloe swallowed loudly, “Like I have no idea what I’m going to do when I get back to New York. I mean, I got fired for crying out loud!”

“I thought you said you quit?” Chloe asked with a furrowed brow.

“I said that to avoid attention. You know what Fat Amy’s like. She believes bone-crushing hugs help everything. I didn’t want people to start hugging me.”

Chloe paused. She so desperately wanted to hug Beca right now. That was her thing, hugging people when they seemed sad, and right now Beca looked really sad. But she refrained, instead giving Beca a sympathetic smile. The brunette squinted her eyes,

“You wanna hug me right now don’t you…”

“Kinda.” Chloe admitted, biting her bottom lip guiltily which made Beca roll her eyes and shake her head. But there was a flicker of an expression on the brunette’s face that Chloe had never seen before, and she wondered if this was part of the more maturer Beca. That maybe she wouldn’t say no to some kind of affection.

“Um…well can I hold your hand then?” Chloe asked tentatively. To her surprise Beca brought her hand out with a frustrated sigh, placing it on Chloe’s left leg, and the redhead curled her left arm under Beca’s right, taking her hand and entwining their fingers with a smile on her face. To her relief she saw a small smile curl into the corners of Beca’s mouth as the two women looked at each other, their features lit up by the moonlight.

They turned back to look up at the moon. Chloe brought her right hand to the other side of Beca’s hand and glossed her fingertips over her friend’s skin, up her arm and back down again hoping this wasn’t deemed as too much affection.

“So we both have no idea what to do when we finish this tour huh..” Beca said after a few minutes and Chloe let out a small sigh.

“Looks like it” she replied quietly.

“Do you..maybe want to work it out together?” She heard Beca ask in a tentative voice and Chloe turned to her friend, catching her eyes as she did so.

She couldn’t help her expression turning to one of curiosity as she said cautiously, “Wha..what do you mean?” Her heart began to flutter as Beca swallowed, and suddenly she realised that her friend was looking at her nervously.

“I meeean…when we finish the tour did you…maybe…want to find somewhere to go together?”

“Like to live?” Chloe asked with a furrowed brow, not entirely sure what Beca meant.

“Live. Work. Explore. You know…stuff that two people do together when they’re in their mid-twenties…” Beca said with a shrug, trying to seem nonchalant but Chloe could tell from her tone she was nervous.

“Like…together-together?” Chloe asked quietly, her eyebrows rising, her eyes locked with Beca’s as the brunette shrugged again.

“Sure…you know…if you wanted to?” Beca said with an equally quiet voice.

“Like as a couple?” Chloe asked, a soft smile beginning to brush across her face and Beca appeared to soften her expression at the sight of it.

“Yeah.”

“A-are you asking me out?” Chloe asked nervously, her heart in her throat. She hadn’t noticed Beca squeezing her hand.

“Yeah Chlo,” Beca whispered, “I’m asking you out.”

Chloe couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as tears began to form in her eyes, shining in the moonlight as she looked at the woman beside her. The woman she’d secretly loved for so many years. She suddenly became aware of Beca squeezing her hand on and off while she patiently bit her bottom lip, awaiting the redhead’s response.

And boy did Chloe respond.

Chloe dove towards Beca, capturing her lips with hers and kissing her hard. Beca had brought her left hand up, and was cupping Chloe’s cheek while tears left the redhead’s eyes.

They reluctantly parted, the tips of their noses briefly glossing across each other’s before they pulled apart fully, goofy grins on their faces.

“Am I taking that as a yes then?” Beca asked quietly and Chloe giggled.

“Yes” she whispered.


	70. Bechloe - 'Dark'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's sleepwalking disturbs Chloe...

There are always funny things you learn about people when you start living with them. Like how someone can sleep until midday but equally stay up until 1 or 2am. Or how someone can get annoyed if their favourite coffee cup gets accidentally used by someone else so they keep it up in their bedroom. How someone can live off ‘mac and cheese’ most days of the week. And how someone has a habit of sleepwalking when they’re stressed. Chloe knew all of this to be true in her sorority house. And she knew all of these things applied to her best friend and co-captain, Beca.

The latter of Beca’s odd habits was something Chloe and the rest of her housemates had discovered quite by accident in Beca’s sophomore year. The Bellas had been having one of their movie nights far later into the evening than usual. Beca, who had returned from a late shift at the radio station she worked at, had gone straight to bed. An hour later she’d kinda appeared at the door of the lounge, a glazed look on her face as she stared at the wall at the back of the room. When Stacie had asked if she was okay she’d replied “uhuh” then walked to the bookshelf and pulled a book on ‘The History of A Capella’ out, saying that she just needed to make her lunch. The Bellas had laughed before realising that Beca was actually sleepwalking/sleep-talking.

Since then it hadn’t been unusual for Chloe to hear the floorboards above her bedroom ceiling creak under the weight of Beca’s sleepwalking body in the middle of the night. Every time she did, Chloe would crawl out of bed, open her bedroom door, and stand in the doorway waiting to see if her best friend and co-captain would come down from her attic bedroom. Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn’t.

The times that Beca did appear at the bottom of the small set of stairs, Chloe would wait for her to approach her bedroom door then ask what she was doing. The first few times, Beca had been confused, turned on the spot, and apologised as she made her way back up to her attic bedroom.

A couple of months later and Beca had begun stepping past Chloe and just standing in the middle of her bedroom, much to the redhead’s amusement. Beca would be stood there for anything from a minute to ten minutes. Just still. Her brow furrowed as though trying to remember something. Sometimes Chloe would talk to her, giggling quietly under her breath at Beca’s responses. Sometimes Chloe would just sit on the end of her bed Googling ‘how to deal with sleepwalkers’.

One night Chloe woke to hear her bedroom door slowly opening. She’d held her breath, terrified of who may be sneaking into her room. But as the visitor closed the door behind themselves and began walking over to her bed, she recognised the figure in the moonlight as Beca. She could tell by her shuffling pace that her best friend was sleepwalking, but this had been the first time Beca had actually ‘snuck’ into her bedroom.

Chloe froze as she watched and felt the petite woman pull back the bedcovers and crawl into her bed with her. The redhead bit her bottom lip as Beca threw the bedcovers back over her little body, turned around to face away from Chloe, and let out a heavy sleepy sigh before she began snoring.

Chloe hadn’t got much sleep that night. It had been the first time she had ever shared a bed with Beca – the young woman who was infamously unaffectionate – and although Chloe had never revealed it to anybody, she had addressed it herself: she had a huge toner for Beca. And this was what had made that night so wonderful for Chloe. She had been able to experience what it was like if they were a couple and shared a bed. The warmth of Beca’s body heat against hers. The way Beca’s body rose and fell steadily with each breath as she slept. The smell of Beca’s shampoo as her hair splayed out on the pillow in front of Chloe’s face.

When she’d woken up the next morning Beca had gone and Chloe wondered if she’d dreamt it all. Nothing more was said between the two co-captains about it.

Within a month this particular behaviour had become routine. Chloe would hear her bedroom door opening in the middle of the night, Beca would sleepwalk into her bedroom, and clamber into her bed. No words would be spoken.

The first few times the brunette would lay with her back to Chloe, and Chloe would spend the rest of the night watching her with a soft smile on her face until she too fell asleep. But then Beca began a trend when she would tuck into Chloe’s body, letting out a heavy sleepy sigh against Chloe’s chest the moment she settled. Still no words would be spoken. And still Chloe would wake up to find Beca was gone.

This continued on and off for the remainder of Beca’s sophomore year and picked up again in Beca’s junior year. However as the weeks crept on Chloe noticed that sleepwalking Beca would now snake her arm around Chloe’s waist as she tucked into her, and as a result Chloe would put her arm around the petite brunette’s body. Still no words were spoken between the two co-captains and Chloe found that she no longer stayed awake to watch Beca sleep. That this had kinda become their thing, despite Beca not really knowing much about it. One thing that hadn’t changed however was Beca’s lack of presence whenever she woke up. The brunette was always gone by morning.

The night before Chloe was due to go home for the Christmas holidays, Beca sleepwalked into her bedroom and the redhead didn’t wake until she felt her best friend’s arm curl around her waist. Chloe had let out a yawn as Beca had sighed sleepily into the crook of her neck. Chloe had placed a drowsy kiss on the brunette’s head, pulling her into a tight embrace. Then suddenly she’d heard Beca mumble through the dark “Love you Chlo.”

Chloe’s heart had raced as those words replayed over and over in her head. Beca didn’t say stuff like that. Not to individuals. Not in private. She said it casually to The Bellas as a group (“Love you awesome nerds”) but not to anybody specifically. Not until now. And the woman had been asleep when she’d said it. What did that mean?

Needless to say Chloe didn’t sleep at all that night. By the time 5am rolled around she felt Beca stir in her arms, let out a sigh as her small hand smoothed in circles over the small of Chloe’s back, then Beca everso slowly pulled away from the redhead’s embrace. Chloe had kept her eyes shut the whole time, not wanting Beca to know she was awake. To her surprise she felt Beca place a gentle kiss on her shoulder, before slipping off her bed and out of the bedroom.

Chloe had laid awake, staring at her ceiling with a small smile on her face as she thought about what this might mean. Had Beca really been sleepwalking last night or had she started to make a habit of just sneaking into Chloe’s bed for comfort? And had that been the first time Beca had kissed her before leaving the bed? Or had she always done that over the past year that they’d shared the same bed on and off?

Nothing was said between the two co-captains other than polite “Merry Christmas”’s when Chloe had left to go home later that morning. But it was all that Chloe had thought about during her Christmas break.

Upon returning to The Bellas house, Chloe had gone to bed as usual, hoping that she would get a visitor in the night. And to her delight it was only a matter of minutes of her turning her light out that she heard the familiar sound of Beca’s footsteps from up in the attic room. Beca snuck into her bedroom, shuffled over to her bed, and crawled under the bedcovers. Again, she snaked an arm over Chloe’s waist while Chloe held her tight and the redhead placed a kiss on Beca’s head.

“I missed this…” she heard Beca mumble into her chest and Chloe smiled.

“Beca?” she began quietly, and she could feel that Beca had held her breath, so she continued, “You’re not asleep are you…”

There was a long pause as both women’s hearts raced. Then suddenly Beca shook her head, “Ummm…no…” Chloe found herself let out a small giggle as she kissed the top of her head again.

“Were you ever sleepwalking when you came in here over the past few months?”

She heard Beca swallow loudly and could feel her best friend scrunching up her face against her skin, “Not exactly, no…” Beca mumbled.

“So…when you told me you loved me…just before the Christmas break…you weren’t sleep talking..”

Chloe’s heart was in her mouth as she heard Beca swear under her breath, “Shhhhhit…you weren’t exactly meant to hear that…”

Chloe loosened her grip on her best friend and looked down at Beca who had backed away from her slightly. She could just make out her expression and Chloe thought she noticed Beca biting her bottom lip. But the brunette didn’t pull her arm from around Chloe’s waist, and that was what kept Chloe probing, “So you meant it?” She could feel Beca glossing her thumb across the base of her back and Chloe was pretty certain her heart was about to burst out of her ribcage as she heard Beca tentatively say:

“Yeeeeaahhh…”

“Well guess what?” Chloe whispered, bringing her face closer to Beca’s, “I love you too.”

And Chloe felt her breath catch in her lungs as her lips met Beca’s and the two best friends shared their first kiss.


	71. Bechloe - 'Birth'/'Death'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca surprises Chloe for her birthday...

“Beca will you please tell me where you’re driving me?” Chloe said in a tone that was trying to sound excited but was noticeably more nervous by the second.

Beca smiled as she sat in the driver’s seat. Today was Chloe’s birthday and as it was July all of The Bellas, Chloe included, had left Barden to go home for summer. But Beca had had a brainwave of something that Chloe would love to do more than anything on her birthday. So she’d spent a week contacting who she’d needed to contact, then taken the three hour drive this morning to Chloe’s to surprise the birthday girl. Chloe had been over the moon, throwing herself into the girl’s arms the second she’d seen her.

Now, however, she was a little less excited and a little more curious. Beca had never organised something for someone, certainly not Chloe (who was so often the organiser) and this made the brunette a million times more nervous than normal. What if Chloe hated it?

“Not yet Chlo. We’ve got about ten minutes so, if you could just…” Beca felt down the side of her door and picked out a blindfold, holding it out to her best friend, “…wear this.”

Beca smiled as she glanced from the road and at Chloe who was looking at the blindfold nervously. The brunette chuckled, “Don’t panic, I’m not kidnapping you! It’s just so your surprise is extra surprising!” Chloe tentatively took the blindfold and put it over her head, covering her eyes.

“If this messes my hair up-”

“-It’s NOT going to mess your hair up Chlo! Your hair is always perfect..” Beca reassured, not really noticing what she was saying because she had just spotted a sign for the place they were going. Good job she’d got Chloe to wear that blindfold when she had!

Ten minutes later and Beca & Chloe pulled into a ranch, “Here we are…” Beca said as she found a space for them to park, “Right, Chlo, I’m gonna need you to keep that blindfold on for another minute while I guide you out of the car. After that you can take it off.”

“Promise?” Chloe asked nervously.

“Promise! Just…please don’t take it off or have a peak before I help you out the car!!” Beca pleaded and Chloe’s mouth dipped into a shape that showed her uncertainty. So the twenty year old reached out and took her best friends hands which made Chloe’s mouth pull into a soft smile, “Please Chlo.”

“Alright” Chloe said softly, and when Beca felt confident she leapt out of the car and dashed around to help Chloe out. The redhead clung to Beca’s hands as she felt herself guided out of the vehicle. She froze as her hearing detected sounds of dogs barking. But these weren’t aggressive barks. These seemed like friendly barks. Chloe had kept hold of Beca’s hand and squeezed it as she guessed where they might be.

Beca smiled, she knew her best friend well, “Okay you can take the blindfold off now…”

Chloe didn’t just take the blindfold off, she tore it off, and as her eyes got adjusted to the light she saw the sign before them that said “Sleepy Meadow Dog Shelter”.

“So today we’re going to meet all the dogs at this shelter and help take them for wal-” Beca began but her sentence was interrupted by Chloe who had burst into tears and thrown her arms around Beca’s neck. The brunette chuckled, patting the girl on the back.

Just after Christmas, Chloe’s beloved family dog had died after a cancer had spread across his body. He’d only been seven and Chloe had been heartbroken. Beca had had a feeling that was why Chloe had performed so badly in the Russian Lit exam this year..   
Then one day she’d noticed on Facebook that her second cousin had adopted a dog from a local animal shelter. After a bit of further research Beca had found out that animal shelters were always looking for volunteers to help take the dogs out for a walk and that’s when she’d got the idea to drive Chloe an hour from her home to the nearest dog shelter to walk some dogs.

What Chloe didn’t know yet, and what Beca wouldn’t tell her until the end, was that Mr & Mrs Beale had instructed Beca to find out if there was a particular dog that Chloe had an affinity with. And if there was, they were keen to adopt it. This was the hugest thing Beca had ever had to keep secret, which was made even harder when faced by those baby blues Chloe kept looking at her with.

“This is the best birthday present EVER!!” Chloe sobbed into Beca’s neck and the brunette felt her heart swell, “Thank you so much Beca!”

“Yeah well…don’t thank me yet…” Beca said as Chloe pulled away from her grasp, “I mean, you may hate all the dogs…”

“Doubt it,” Chloe replied with a giggle and a sniff, “I don’t think I’ve ever hated a dog in my life!” and Beca believed her.

Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and tugged her past the sign with a huge grin on her face, leading them over to the reception hut where a woman and a man stood, waving at them warmly. Beca presumed they were the couple she’d been in contact with during the week…

-

An hour later and Beca had hold of a leather lead which a well behaved old black Labrador used to lead her around a large field behind the ranch. To her left was Chloe who had two leads in one hand, and one in the other, all attached to mixed-breed dogs. But Beca wasn’t paying any attention to the dogs. She was paying attention to Chloe.

Beca loved the way Chloe’s smile hadn’t dropped the moment she’d met the ranch owners. She loved the way the redhead had greeted each dog with such love and adoration as though every one was special. She loved the way Chloe kept looking back/over at her, her eyes shining as though she couldn’t believe they were there.

Beca loved that she had been able to provide Chloe with the best birthday present ever. That she’d made her so happy.

Beca loved Chloe.


	72. Bechloe - 'Boat' (PP3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tennisgirl17 asked:  
> Hello! Love your stories that you have written! Could you do a one shot based on the scene in the trailer where fat Amy and Beca jump into the water where the other Bella's are already in? And maybe make bechloe a thing? Like Chloe is all worried about beca? Again absolutely love your stories :)

Beca gasped as her head reached above the surface of the water. Okay the sea wasn’t nearly as cold as she feared it would be, but it was hardly bath temperature. Before she’d jumped with Fat Amy she’d looked down into the darkness and had spotted the eight silhouettes of her fellow Bellas. At that time just the number had been enough for her to feel safe in the knowledge that they were all off this damn yacht before it blew up.

Now, however, they were in the sea, trying their hardest to stay afloat while the yacht nearby stood in flames. Tonight hadn’t exactly gone as they’d hoped. But still, they were alive.

“Amy, are you okay?” Beca heard Aubrey calling out and the Australian merely groaned, having not landed in the sea when she jumped, but landed on the wooden lifeboat instead. Beca watched as Aubrey swam swiftly over to the boat, reached in, and prodded Fat Amy.

The women looked up and gave her a thumbs up, “I’m good. I’m good.”

Beca suddenly began to panic. Her head was dipping beneath the water far too much for her liking and she remembered just why she hated swimming so much. Because she always ended up swallowing so much of the pool water due to her lack of coordination. It wasn’t like she had ample breasts to keep her afloat. If anything her petite body meant she was streamlined - which meant she was more likely to sink faster.

Beca was so busy thrashing that she didn’t hear her name being shrieked over and over in the night air. Beca wasn’t the only one panicking: Chloe had just watched Beca’s head ducking under the sea water for a third time and had realised the petite brunette was struggling. Within a matter of seconds Chloe had swum up to Beca, grabbed a handful of her wet clothing, and tugged her up so her head was above the sea level again.

“Beca!!” Chloe shrieked again.

Beca coughed and spluttered, wiping her face with the palm of her hand before looking at Chloe. Her face was highlighted by the flames from the burning yacht, and Beca was certain she’d never seen the woman look more terrified in her life. Beca clung tightly to Chloe’s waist as the redhead tread-water.

“Beca are you ok??” Chloe asked. Beca hadn’t realised how close they were until now. Their bodies flush against one another as they moved their legs violently under the water to keep each other afloat. Beca still clung to Chloe. Their faces close to one another’s. Beca couldn’t be sure, but Chloe looked like she was crying.

“Yeah I’m ok…” Beca said hesitantly. She wasn’t sure if she was. And it wasn’t because they were stranded at sea. It was because this position they were in was the most intimate position they’d ever been in before. And Beca didn’t hate it. She hated the situation, of course she did, but she didn’t hate that of all the Bellas to have saved her life just now, it had been Chloe.

“Can you swim over to the boat with me?” Chloe asked, and Beca peered over her shoulder at the lifeboat that now held Fat Amy, Aubrey, Emily, Ashley, Jessica, Cynthia-Rose, Flo, and Lily. Beca couldn’t quite see how they’d both fit in it too but she nodded anyway.

Beca waited, presuming that Chloe would begin swimming to the boat and she’d follow. But Chloe hesitated, looking into her eyes for a moment. Suddenly out of nowhere Chloe reached her hands to Beca’s face, cupped her cheeks, and pulled her into a passionate, warm kiss. Beca’s body went numb as she clung tighter to Chloe’s body and it wasn’t until the two began sinking that Chloe broke the kiss, brought her arms out, and swung them under the water again to help keep them afloat.

Both women looked pretty shocked by what they had just shared. But Beca had felt warmth radiating from that kiss, and within seconds brought her lips back to Chloe’s to quickly kiss her again. Within moments they parted again. They said nothing, and Beca let go of Chloe’s waist.

“Come on..” Chloe said and Beca tried to swim over to the lifeboat. Every time her head ducked under the water a little she felt Chloe grab a handful of the back of her clothes and drag her up to the surface again.

When they finally reached the lifeboat Beca clung to the edge, breathless and spluttering again. Chloe reached her side and they looked at each other. A hand reached down between them and they looked up to see Aubrey reaching out to help them into the lifeboat. Beca felt Chloe bring an arm around her waist to give her some help up into the boat but Beca shimmied out of her grip.

“Chlo you get in first.” Beca muttered but she saw Chloe hesitate.

“Beca you can’t swim, you need to get in first.”

“I CAN swim-“ Beca began but the Bellas interrupted her with protests of “no you can’t!” and “yeah right!” and “you were literally just drowning Beca..” and “if it wasn’t for Chloe you’d be dead right now..”

The whole time the Bellas were talking over each other to the petite brunette, Beca looked at Chloe who was just smiling softly at her. She felt a knot in her stomach and her mind immediately flashed back to the kiss they had just shared moments ago. She didn’t really know what to think or do about it.

But before she could protest any further, she felt the boat rock, and two hands grab her clothes by the shoulders. Fat Amy heaved Beca out of the sea and straight into the boat, Chloe assisting the process by pushing up on Beca’s behind.

Beca landed in the final space on the boat with a sigh and immediately stood up, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her top before looking down at Chloe. The redhead had reached up and both Aubrey and Fat Amy were in the process of pulling her up into the boat. The motion caused the boat to rock and Beca stumbled backwards.

Just as Beca was about to fall backwards into the sea, Chloe squealed, reached out, and grabbed the front of Beca’s jumper. The force of Chloe’s pull kept Beca on the lifeboat. However it also brought the petite brunette’s body crashing against Chloe’s and the two women fell into the final space on the lifeboat.

Beca put her hands either side of Chloe’s torso and pushed up gently to raise her chest from Chloe’s. They both sighed in relief to both be on the boat, but quickly held their breath when they realised the position they were both in. Beca found herself looking down at Chloe’s lips before biting her own bottom lip and trying to sit up.

Chloe and Beca sat up, Beca having no choice but to sit on the redhead’s lap due to the lack of room left on the boat. They both looked at one another with embarrassed smiles.

Beca kept her hands clasped around Chloe’s left hand which rested on her lap. They looked at their fellow Bellas around them.

“Nothing like a near death experience to bring two lovers together…” Fat Amy said with a grin, and Beca and Chloe rolled their eyes. But that didn’t stop them holding hands…


	73. Bechloe - Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is interrupted during work by her little son..

Beca Mitchell sat in the small spare room of her house. On the table before her there was her mixing deck and her computer. She’d promised her wife when she’d got that promotion with the record company last year that she wouldn’t bring too much work home with her. Yet here she was, on a Sunday afternoon, tucked up in the spare room that acted as her music room, doing work.

A pair of headphones lay on the surface beside her computer mouse and Beca let out a sigh. She couldn’t get her head around this final mix and she’d been working on it for hours. The brunette brought her hands to her face and held her head in them for a few moments while she took several deep breaths.

Suddenly she heard what she thought was a light tapping on the closed door behind her. Beca sat back in her seat, straining her ears for that sound while looking up at the clock on the wall to her left. It was 2pm. Chloe had brought her up a plate of sandwiches at midday. Sandwiches that were still untouched. Beca just got so distracted.

The tapping noise sounded again and Beca found herself saying in a curious voice, “Hello?”

A small smile grew on her face as she heard someone or something reaching up against the other side of the door, slowly pulling down the handle, and pushing the door open. The handle snapped back into place with a loud ‘clang’ and Beca turned to see her three year old son standing in the doorway with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Hey there dude.” Beca said in a cheery voice, relieved for the distraction, and young Kit Mitchell hovered in the doorway. In one little hand were two crayons. In his other little hand was a piece of plain paper.

“Mama are you finished yet?” The little boy asked, his bright blue eyes staring over at her.

“Well Mama’s definitely ready for a break?” Beca said with a shrug, quickly turning to save the mix she’d done so far. This seemed to be enough of a thumbs-up for her son, who marched over to her with a smile on his face.

“Can we colour??” He asked in a sweet little voice, and Beca swore nobody made her melt quite like her three year old, especially when he looked up at her with those big blue eyes.

The woman slid her chair to the side and cleared some paperwork from the only spot on her mixing table that they could possibly lean on. Then she bent down, tucked her hands under Kit’s armpits, and pulled him up onto her lap.

“You’re getting so heavy little man.” Beca said with a chuckle as her son placed the plain piece of paper on the surface in front of them. She balanced him more on her right thigh so she could reach around and draw with her left hand, her dominant hand and waited patiently to be handed a crayon.

“Which colour would you like Mama?” Kit asked, holding up a crayon in each hand. One was blue. The other was orange. Beca smiled, knowing full well her son’s favourite colour was blue, but she always teased him.

“Uuuuuum…blue!” The mother said with a grin. She watched as Kit hesitated, staring at the blue crayon in his left hand. But to Beca’s surprise the little boy handed he blue crayon to his Mama.

“Okay Mama, you can have my favourite colour.”

Beca took the blue crayon in her left hand, touched that her son had parted with the colour he loved the most. He really was very generous, just like his Mommy. “What should we draw?” she asked him.

“Ummmmm…” Kit said, looking up at the ceiling as he thought. Beca couldn’t help but smile. This was something Chloe did oh-so often. “Mommy!” He finally decided and Beca nodded, “Great idea!”

Beca reached around her son and began to draw with the blue crayon. She was a terrible drawer, but fortunately her son never seemed to think so. She drew a circle for the head and two eyes, a cute little nose, then a really big smile to try to capture her wife’s beautiful huge smile. As she started on drawing a nice blue dress she paused.

“Uh Kit?” she asked, and the three year old looked up from her drawing with an expectant expression, “Why aren’t you drawing?”

“Because I’m doing Mommy’s hair last!” He said simply with a shrug that Beca proudly knew he’d picked up from her.

“Oh…alright…” she said as she continued to draw Chloe, with lovely long legs and cute little shoes.

Suddenly it seemed like Kit couldn’t wait much longer and he reached out, blocking most of the drawing with his little arm as he began to draw his Mommy’s curly hair.

“Heeeeey I wasn’t fini-” Beca began but then stopped in shock.

Beca looked down at her son, and the drawing, and the way he was holding his crayon IN HIS LEFT HAND as he scribbled Chloe’s hair around the head that Beca had drawn.

Footsteps could be heard dashing along to the door of the bedroom and Beca turned to see her wife appear at the open door.

“Kit!” she said quietly to their son, “I told you to wait downstairs until Mama was finished!” But Beca beamed at her.

“Babe look!” Beca said excitably, and Chloe slowly walked into the room with a curious expression on her face, “Kit’s a lefty!!”

Chloe arrived by her wife’s side and place a hand on her shoulder as she peered down at their son who was still scribbling curly orange hair onto the blue stick figure, “So he is…” she said with a smile, and winked at Beca who looked absolutely thrilled.

“Doooone!” Kit squeaked as he brought his left hand back and grabbed the piece of paper, holding it close to his chest as he beamed up at his mother’s.

“Ooh what is it?” Chloe asked in a sweet voice, even though she knew full well that her wife and son had been drawing a picture of her.

Kit looked at his Mama who gave him a grin and a wink, then up at his Mommy who was looking down at him with eager anticipation. “Ta-daaa!” he cried out, holding the paper up at Chloe to reveal the drawing.

Chloe’s eyes opened wide as she smiled brightly at the drawing, “Oh wooooow!!” she exclaimed, causing her son to smile with glee, “Is that me?”

“Uhuh!” The three year old said, shuffling his position on his Mama’s lap so he could throw an arm around Beca’s neck and Beca curled her arms around her son’s little body, “Me and Mama drew it together!”

“I love it!” Chloe said as she took the drawing to inspect it closer, “Where shall we put it?”

Kit began scrambling off his Mama’s lap, and Beca rolled her chair away from her mixing table to give him more room. He dashed out of the door yelling, “On the friiiiiidge!!”

Chloe started to dart after him, calling out, “Don’t run down the stairs sweetheart!!” Kit had fallen down the stairs twice since they’d moved to the new house two months ago, having only ever known what it was like living in an apartment before. He was so quick and so eager he didn’t often stop to assess the danger of dashing down a staircase.

Beca stood up to follow her wife with a grin and Chloe stopped in the doorway, turning back to her, happy with the knowledge that their son had waited for her at the top of the stairs, “You can carry on with your work if you want to babe?”

Beca approached her with a soft smile, shrugging and shaking her head, “I’m good. I’ve been stuffed in here long enough. I need to spend some time with my family…” and she placed a kiss on Chloe’s smiling lips.

“Mommy, Mama, come ON!!” Kit said impatiently, and the two women grinned at their son who was hopping from foot to foot with an excitable smile.


	74. Bechloe - October Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe, spending a lazy Sunday afternoon together in October..

Beca lay naked underneath the light bedsheets. Her legs were tangled with Chloe’s. Her right arm was outstretched and Chloe lay in the nook of her right shoulder. The redhead lay naked, curled into Beca’s body underneath the bedsheets.

Beca smiled as she looked down at the woman in her arms. Chloe’s face was turned up to look at her, but she had just begun drifting off to sleep. The October rain tapped against the window of their apartment bedroom. Lazy Sunday afternoons were Beca’s favourite. Her favourite because she and her girlfriend more often than not spent the whole day lazing about in bed together.

Sex was a common activity. But so was reading, and partaking in fun Buzzfeed quizzes, and simply dozing in one another’s arms. They’d take it in turns to scramble out of their bed and potter through to their tiny kitchen to make fresh cups of coffee. Sometimes they would stare up at the ceiling together and talk “what if"s and “when"s as they envisioned their continued future together.

Beca brought her left hand up from Chloe’s bare waist and lightly, slowly ran her fingertips from the patch of skin below her girlfriend’s earlobe, along her jawline, over to her chin, then down her neck, finding her pulse point then pulling away. She repeated the motion several times with a soft smile on her face.

She adored Chloe. Every tiny bit of her. From the hundreds of ginger freckles that decorated her beautiful face and shoulders. To the way her mouth contorted into different shapes as she spoke. The way she jiggled her upper body in excitement the second she saw a dog. To the humming sounds she made when she was content. The sounds she was making right now.

Beca let out a silent chuckle, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her girlfriend’s nose, then resumed the position of watching Chloe peacefully dozing in her arms. She watched as Chloe furrowed her brow while her eyes remained closed.

Chloe brought her right arm up from where it had been curled around Beca’s waist, took hold of Beca’s hand, and flopped it back onto her jawline, before tucking back under the bedsheets with a sleepy content sigh. Beca chuckled again as she resumed lightly touching her girlfriend’s skin.

Chloe loved affection. She loved to be tickled and stroked as though she were a puppy herself. And it had taken Beca the first year of their relationship to comfortably give it. But seeing how happy it made her meant that Beca now gave her girlfriend affection unprompted.

Beca was so in love with Chloe.  
And Chloe was so in love with Beca.

And there they lay, naked, in each other’s arms, dozing happily while the rain pattered against the window on that cold Sunday afternoon in October.

Pure bliss.  
Pure happiness.  
Pure contentment.


	75. Bechloe - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe returns home after another failed audition..

Chloe Mitchell shunted her way through the door of her apartment and let her handbag land on the floor beneath the hooks that held an array of coats. She shut the front door behind her and leant against it with an exhausted sigh, closing her eyes as she shook her head. Another audition down. Another resounding “no” from the casting directors.

She had to admit, she’d been foolish for thinking that she could just merrily slip back into the world of TV after taking eighteen months out. After graduation she’d moved to NYC. A lucky break which led to a successful stint on Broadway gave her the drive to move to LA. A couple of years and a lead role in a relatively successful ensemble TV show and Chloe had finally found herself in love with a career she’d only ever dreamed of before moving to the West Coast. But as was the way with TV, Chloe’s show got cancelled.

Failed audition after failed audition knocked the redhead’s confidence to smithereens. Chloe decided to take a break from acting to focus on settling down in her personal life. At least one person would always say yes to her. And that person was her wife. The woman who had encouraged her to get back out there and audition. The woman who believed in her more that anybody else. The woman who loved her unconditionally.

Chloe wrenched her eyes open as she heard a delightfully loud, shrill and gurgley giggle. A smile smoothed across her face and her shoulders relaxed. She slowly made her way through the apartment and stopped in the doorway of the lounge.

There, sat in the middle of the room, was her wife. Her legs were tucked under her bottom as she leant over, her hands on the floor to support her upper body. And beneath her, between her two hands, lay their six month old daughter.

Beca grinned, curling her long brown hair behind her ear, “Was that funny?” she chuckled sweetly to Nicole who smiled up at her. Chloe smiled as she watched her wife take a huge intake of breath then duck her head down and blow a huge raspberry on their daughter’s stomach. Nicole let out another huge shrieky giggle as her Mama ran out of breath and chuckled again as she resumed her position hovering over the baby’s face.

Nicole reached up and took hold of Beca’s long brown hair. The six month old giggled as her Mama winced, but Beca continued to smile, “Ah-ah-ah nooooo not Mama’s haaaair…” she said in a light tone. Chloe giggled and watched as her wife freed herself from their daughter’s grasp, then scooped Nicole up into her arms before turning to her.

“Hey Mommy. How was the audition?” Beca asked with an encouraging grin, crossing her legs, balancing their daughter in her lap.

Chloe wandered into the room with a sigh, taking a seat beside her wife and daughter on the floor, “Another no.”

“Another no?!” Beca asked, furrowing her brow while she watched Nicole beaming at Chloe, reaching out for her.

Chloe raised their baby out of her wife’s arms and sighed again, “Another no…” she repeated sadly. She lifted Nicole above her head and the littlest Mitchell giggled once again, this time directing her joy at her other mother. Chloe swung the baby down to kiss her noisily on the cheek, “Mommy’s missed you todaaay!” she said sweetly before turning to her wife, “How was she?”

Beca simply shrugged with a soft smile, “Still a little pukey, but we’ve had a fun day.”

“You had a fun day with Mama huh?” Chloe cooed at their daughter as she plopped Nicole on her lap to face her and the six month old gave her a big beaming smile. Chloe let out a shaky sigh, her smile wavering slightly, “Mommy wishes she had a fun day…”

“Dude what happened?” Beca asked quietly, scootching closer to her wife.

Chloe looked sadly at her and shrugged, “Same old. Not what they were looking for ‘aesthetically’…” she explained and Beca scrunched her nose up.

“Seriously?!” she exclaimed, “But you’re so hot!” Chloe let a small smile pop onto her face at how sweet her wife was, but Beca wasn’t finished, “Like how the fuck could they possibly say you’re not right for that role?!”

Chloe winced at the swearword, then shrugged, “I dunno. I’m not the casting directors..”

“Yeah well if me & Nicole were the casting directors we’d cast you in a heartbeat!” Beca said confidently and Chloe giggled gently, leaning over and kissing her wife on the lips.

“Thanks babe…” Chloe whispered with a soft smile, and the two women turned to look down at their baby daughter who smiled up at them.

Chloe felt so lucky to have them in her life. Her number one fans. Her wife and her daughter.


	76. Bechloe - PP3 kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I did not see this coming" said John..

Beca exhaled finally as she completed the final note of ‘Freedom’. It was probably the final time she was going to share the stage with The Barden Bellas. Her best friends.

But more predominantly it was probably the final time she’d share the stage with Chloe. The woman she’d known for seven years and secretly been in love with for three years.

Beca turned on the spot and before she’d fully processed what was happening she saw the redhead dashing to her and enveloping her in a tight hug. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck.

It had been a stressful few weeks on this USO tour. Chloe had been flirting with some marine dude, much to Beca’s dismay. Beca had been offered a solo recording contract, much to Chloe’s dismay. And the two had gone four days without talking prior to tonight.

It wasn’t until The Bellas had held an intervention, led by Aubrey & Fat Amy, that Beca and Chloe had finally cleared the air. Chloe had told Beca to accept the recording contract. That it was unfair of her to expect Beca to hold herself back for the sakes of The Bellas. And Beca? Well…Beca had decided not to tell Chloe how in love she was with the redhead. Instead she’d simply told her she was happy for her and Chicago. She’d noticed a hesitation in Chloe’s demeanour at the mention of his name but had chosen not to act upon it.

Now Chloe & Beca could feel the rest of The Bellas joining them, enveloping them in a huge group hug. Beca felt a smile growing onto her face. She loved them all heaps, but not as much as the woman she was currently holding tight. She was going to miss her so much when they returned to the States.

Moments passed by and the Bellas slowly peeled away one by one until Beca & Chloe were the last to part. Beca suddenly felt empty as Chloe stepped back from her. She felt her heart racing as she looked up into Chloe’s bright blue eyes and for some reason she gained a huge gust of confidence.

Beca strode forward, snaking one arm around Chloe’s waist and bringing her free hand up to the side of her head and quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. The brunette froze. She swore to herself over and over, having no idea what had driven her to make such a crazy decision. But to her surprise, Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Beca’s petite body and began kissing her back.

The Bellas all ‘whooped’ and clapped, as did the members of the stunned audience.

But nobody was more stunned than the presenters of 'Lets Talk-a-pella’, John & Gail, who both yelped in horror at the two women’s passionate embrace.

“Wow……I did not see this coming!” John exclaimed, though his grimace quickly changed to a bemused smile when he realised that he was essentially watching two women making out with one another. Gail looked on in surprise, though her expression seemed to soften when she realised that tears had begun to fall down Beca & Chloe’s cheeks.

The relief between to two young women was evident as they both parted their lips and giggled beyond their tears. As they placed their foreheads against one another and let out heavy sighs, the crowd continued to cheer them on.

Beca & Chloe translated this as encouragement. As though the idea of the two of them being together romantically wasn’t something to hide or to be ashamed of. And before Beca knew what was happening Chloe dove down and began kissing her again.


	77. Bechloe - Jesse's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot charting Jesse's POV of Beca & Chloe's 'friendship' over the years at Barden..

Jesse Swanson was a good guy. He was kind and thoughtful. 

He worked hard in college, attending each of his classes on time, contributing to class discussions, and getting high marks in each of his assignments. 

He earnt money by tutoring some of the freshmen kids that were struggling to keep up with their workload. 

He was Captain of The Treble Makers (Barden University’s second leading A Capella group), and had led them to the finals of the ICCA’s more than once now. 

His parents were very much together and had brought him and his three brothers up within a kind and loving home. 

Plus it didn’t hurt that he was both good looking and very charming.

In fact, Jesse Swanson would be deemed as the perfect guy for anyone, if it wasn’t for the most complicated factor in his life. His girlfriend.

Beca Mitchell was viewed by most as the polar opposite of Jesse. Together they could be deemed as ‘A-Capella sweethearts’ as both of them were Captains of their respective a-capella groups - the two most successful in Barden University’s history. But they weren’t deemed as anything really. She was often moody, stand-off-ish and liked to keep herself to herself. Well, that’s how she was perceived by strangers. Heck, it was even how she was perceived by Mr & Mrs Swanson who had both sat Jesse down in the past and chatted to him about whether he was sure Beca was the girl for him. After all, he was so bubbly and positive. And she wasn’t. But Jesse had adamantly stuck by his decision. Stuck by his girl. He was completely besotted by her.

She was beautiful in her own quirky way (though he still hated all the piercings she had up her ear, and he wasn’t a big fan of tattoos…), she had a smarmy sarcastic nature that he loved, and the challenge of trying to make her smile was a chase that Jesse enjoyed. To Jesse, Beca was a total catch. Her smile was big and beautiful when she revealed it, and he believed she was the perfect height for him, evident on how comfortable their hugs felt when she allowed him to hug her.

Beca kept him on his toes, Jesse not knowing what mood she was going to be in from one day to the next. Sometimes she’d welcome him with open arms. And sometimes she’d not even open the door, moodily telling him to leave her alone.

Jesse had heard about people having depression. He’d never imagined he’d date someone who had it. Dating Beca was a challenge, yes. But he loved her. He’d even told her he’d loved her. Sincerely. And even though she’d kinda laughed nervously and responded with a “Yeah I love you too dude…” Jesse knew they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

Except…

…there was one thing - or rather one person - who Jesse felt confused about. Who could potentially stand in the way of his and Beca’s happy future. And that one person was Chloe Beale, Beca’s co-captain of their all-female A-Capella group ‘The Barden Bellas’. And he didn’t feel confused about Chloe in a “Shit, I think I’m crushing on this girl” kinda way. He felt confused about her in a “Shit, I think  _she’s_ crushing on  _my_  girl” kinda way. Not only that, his biggest fear was that ‘his girl’ may be reciprocating the crush. A fear that made his stomach churn.

It had occurred to him entirely by accident, in their sophomore year, three months since he’d begun dating Beca. He was stood in the back yard of The Treble Maker’s house at the first hood-night he’d hosted since being voted Captain. He was slurping back a solo cup of punch, looking over the empty pool, when he saw his girlfriend stood on the other side, laughing loudly. Laughing loudly at something  _she’d_  said. At something Chloe had said. Beca had reached out, clinging to Chloe’s hand as she bent over to laugh harder, and Chloe was watching her in delight with a beaming smile on her face. That was the first time Jesse had felt a pang of jealousy. For all the times he’d tried, he’d never made Beca laugh like that, whether the young woman was sober or drunk.

During that night alone, Jesse had tried to pull Beca aside to dance with her, or chat to her, or kiss her. But Beca had refused. She didn’t like public displays of affection and that was the first time Jesse had discovered that fact. So he’d had to settle for watching on as his girlfriend gleefully danced with her a-capella group, taking no shame in drunkenly grinding against Chloe while the redhead giggled and moved to the beat of the music.

The following months for Jesse were a struggle. He’d foolishly thought that now he and Beca were official they might spend more time together. That they might watch DVD’s while tucked up in each other’s rooms like they had done in their freshman year - though they had been just friends back then. But Beca had spent more and more time with the Bellas, identifying that her role as Captain was far more challenging than she’d anticipated.

He couldn’t understand why she always insisted on staying home in the house she shared with her fellow Bellas instead of going to his or going out on dates with him. He knew she was socially awkward, but not around him. She didn’t need to be, he was her boyfriend. So come the New Year Jesse had decided he would make more of an effort to go to the Bellas house to spend time with Beca instead of begging her to go over to the Trebles house instead.

Jesse noticed during those visits to the house just how often Beca and Chloe would be sat together at the kitchen table, looking over dance routines and set lists, trying to perfect the group’s performances for the upcoming competitions they had lined up for The Bellas. He would help himself to a drink because Beca would never get up to greet him or make him a drink, she would merely look up at him with a smile and a “Hi babe” (Jesse having insisted they use pet-names for one another, that Beca had been reluctant to do at first until Chloe had overheard and agreed it was cute). And he would lean against the kitchen island, observing his girlfriend flitting her eyes from Chloe’s eyes down to her mouth and back again over and over as the redhead spoke to her. That knot of jealousy in his stomach forever bubbled away. He was almost certain his girlfriend never looked at him like that..

Their first sexual experience together had been uncomfortable. It had been after Beca’s birthday party that Chloe and the Bellas had organised for her. Jesse had initially not wanted to accept the invitation when Chloe had popped by the Treble’s house to hand him the handmade invite. But then he remembered Beca was his girlfriend. Of course he was going to go to her birthday party. 

Both Jesse and Beca had drank plenty and before they knew what was happening they were laid out naked on Beca’s bed, making out, their clothes scattered on the bedroom floor. Jesse had hovered over her nervously. Beca had been looking up at him nervously. It was an inevitable act between two people who had been dating for almost a year, but something neither of them had broached. They had been each other’s first time. It had been awkward and painful and fumbly and once it was over they both lay apart from one-another, looking up at the ceiling, shocked at how unsexy the reality of sex was. Jesse had hated the pained expression on Beca’s face. He’d never wanted to cause her any pain. And though his own climax had felt amazing, he’d quickly come down from the high when she’d shoved him off her body with a sigh. 

He didn’t see or hear from her for four days after that. Not until she knocked on his door, mumbling something about how Chloe had insisted she go and talk to him. And while he hated hearing Chloe’s name, particularly when it fell out of his girlfriend’s mouth, it was the first time he’d felt grateful that Chloe was in Beca’s life. Because he couldn’t imagine that Beca would’ve listened to any of the other Bellas had they told her to go talk to him. They reconciled, agreed that the first time was probably awful for everyone (apparently Chloe had told Beca her first time had been as a teenager with some guy she’d been ‘dating’ in the year above her at high school, late one summers evening, in a playground under a slide, while the dude’s twin brother had been watching. A dude that dumped her the next day so…Beca and Jesse both agreed it could’ve been worse) 

Despite reconciliation, the couple still only had sex once in a while. Beca just wasn’t the affectionate type and Jesse had come to realise this. But she was his girlfriend. He loved her. And she loved him…

Their Junior year began with another hood-night at the Trebles house and again Beca chose to dance and grind with the Bellas. She’d clearly let her hair down, enjoying the effects of the alcohol as she allowed Chloe to wrap her arms around her waist and look into her eyes as Beca threw her arms lazily around Chloe’s neck while they rolled their hips together to the beat of the music. Jesse had felt another knot in his stomach. He couldn’t understand why his girlfriend looked far more comfortable with Chloe than she ever did with him. Still, he was the real winner, because by the end of the night Beca had stayed at his instead of going back to The Bellas house. 

The next morning he and Beca had been stunned to go down to the Trebles kitchen and find Chloe making out with one of the new Treble recruits while she wore nothing but the young man’s oversized t-shirt. This had been the first real time that Jesse had realised that his girlfriend had feelings for her best friend. Beca had initially been speechless, then asked Chloe what the hell was going on. The redhead had shrugged. Before long the two women had begun arguing, with Chloe exclaiming loudly that Beca  _wasn’t_  her girlfriend which meant she could sleep with whoever she wanted to.

The poor new Treble awkwardly left the room to make his way to his first class of the day, informing Chloe that she could keep the t-shirt. Chloe had stormed out of the house to return to the Bellas house. And Beca had stormed back up to Jesse’s room, leaving Jesse stood alone, dumbfounded, in the Trebles kitchen. Once Jesse had returned to his bedroom he’d confronted Beca, asking why the hell she was so angry. Beca couldn’t verbalise what was wrong.  She was a ball of anger, storming around his bedroom, trying to get changed to leave the house but instead she would just pick things up and put them down again, as though she didnt know what to do with herself.

Jesse knew he should’ve just said it there and then. Told his girlfriend that the reason she was angry was because she was jealous. Not jealous of Chloe. But jealous of the boy Chloe had slept with. Jealous of the boy who Chloe had been making out with. But Jesse had kept quiet. Because telling Beca that. Getting his girlfriend to admit that she  _did_  have feelings for her best friend. Well it meant that Jesse would lose Beca. And it meant that his deepest fears were true. That Beca didn’t actually love him like she confirmed she did. That Beca loved Chloe instead.

Beca and Chloe appeared to make up relatively quickly. They had little choice as they were co-captain’s of The Barden Bellas. They couldn’t abandon rehearsals or the little ‘planning meetings’ they held every Wednesday evening in the Bellas kitchen, just the two of them. And even if they  _had_  tried to as a way of avoiding each other there was no way The Bellas would’ve allowed them. There would’ve been an intervention of some sorts. So Beca returned to her slightly happier self (well, happy for her) and Jesse felt less on edge as they entered competition season. The Bellas had beaten The Trebles on two occassions now at the ICCA’s. He hoped to finally lead his men to victory this year.

The green-eyed monster hit Jesse again during the semi-finals of the ICCA’s. He watched as The Bellas, led by his girlfriend, performed a rendition of “S.O.S.” by Rhianna. His eyes following Beca’s every move with a proud smile. For however awkward she was in social situations, she sure as hell worked the stage. But Jesse’s smile faded as he watched Chloe strut forward to centre stage and Beca slip around to her side, grinding against her body in a seductive manner as they sang. That section of choreography was over almost as soon as it had begun, but it was almost as though it had been burnt into Jesse’s memory. At the end of the performance Beca left the stage with a relieved smile on her face, hand-in-hand with Chloe, while the rest of the Bellas followed them. Jesse tried not to notice it. But the knot in his stomach didnt help ease his jealousy.

When the winners of the semi-final had been announced (it was The Bellas, with the Trebles as runners up yet again), Jesse strode excitably from his position on the left-side of the stage, over to The Bellas on the right-side of the stage, wanting to give his girlfriend a huge congratulatory hug. But as he arrived at her side he found her in a tight embrace with Chloe. Holding her tight. Her eyes squeezed shut. A grin on her face. Jesse was almost certain he’d never seen her hug  _him_  like that before. And he was her boyfriend! She  _did_  hug him eventually of course. And by the time they’d driven back to Barden together, with Beca in charge of the driving playlist, Jesse had mostly forgotten about the jealousy he’d felt.

Jealousy that returned when, during the ICCA’s welcome party, he’d found out that Chloe was the key choreographer of The Barden Bellas. When he’d watched The Bellas performance at the ICCA’s final the next day he felt a cloud loom over his head as he watched Beca walking backwards, pulling Chloe by the hands with a smile on her face while she sang, stopping so that Chloe could push her body flush against Beca’s, their mouths almost touching teasingly before turning their body’s to the audience and continuing the choreography. 

By the end of their Junior year The Trebles hosted the annual ‘A-Capella Final Party Before Summer’ party. Jesse had asked Beca if she’d wanted to come to the house early to get ready, but as with every year Beca had declined, saying she wanted to get ready and pre-drink with her fellow Bellas. It was tradition.

Beca had arrived at the Trebles house by 10pm, relaxed and relatively drunk. Jesse’s eyes had darkened when he’d noticed Beca being dragged through the gate upon arrival by Chloe, both women giggling loudly with the rest of the Bellas. He didn’t want to think about how long they might have been holding hands for. Particularly as Beca hated holding hands, or so she’d always told him. 

Credit to Beca, she was a good girlfriend and quickly stepped away from Chloe and the Bellas when she saw him, drunkenly throwing her arms around Jesse’s waist as a greeting, despite it being far from an action she was usually comfortable with. Jesse wrapped his arms around her tiny body happily, looking over and he couldn’t help but grin at Chloe who appeared to be looking at Beca somewhat wistfully. 

It wasn’t in Jesse’s nature to be mean. It wasn’t in Jesse’s nature to be jealous. It wasn’t in Jesse’s nature to be competitive. But when it came to Beca, Chloe seemed to bring out the worst in him. And so he guided his girlfriend to the kitchen where the drinks were being served and Beca was so drunk she followed without looking back at the Bellas.

A couple of hours had passed and Jesse had gone to the bathroom, leaving his girlfriend in the kitchen with Fat Amy, Chloe and the other Bellas. As he’d left the bathroom he’d heard Fat Amy’s big booming voice calling out above the party “Guys, if I had a bottle right now, I’d spin it. I would. I would spin it for you and I’d make sure it landed on you…” Jesse poked his head above the crowd in the doorway of the kitchen and realised Fat Amy had been pointing at his girlfriend, who was looking over at Chloe longingly while Fat Amy continued slurring her words loudly, “Because you guys…you both love each other yeah?” Jesse had felt his heart lurch and for a moment he’d wondered if he was going to be sick, because he’d watched as his girlfriend yelled a big “wehey!” while Chloe had given Beca a seductive wink and thumbs up. 

Jesse had desperately wanted Amy to stop talking, but she hadnt, “That way you girls can finally make out like I know you’ve both secretly wanted to for three years.” The timeline had brought the reality of how true Jesse’s deepest fear had been. If Fat Amy had seen it then surely everyone else had seen it too. Everyone but his girlfriend it had seemed, and he’d seen Beca giggling loudly while she’d loudly told Amy that it was a secret!

Jesse had panicked as he’d watched Fat Amy pick up an empty wine bottle, point it at Beca, then had spun on the spot until the wine bottle had pointed at Chloe. For a moment he had thought that there was no way his girlfriend would do anything about this odd motion. After all she had never been one to enjoy ‘spin the bottle’. But to his horror he’d watched as Beca had thrown her hands up in the air victoriously. The Bellas and several of the other bystanders had whooped and cheered. And Jesse had had to watch his girlfriend slowly walk towards Chloe. And he had been certain the look she had worn on her face had been unlike any look she had ever given him. Sober or drunk. No, Jesse had realised this look was reserved exclusively for Chloe. The look Beca  _should_  give him. He was her boyfriend after all. 

Jesse’s heart had jumped into his mouth as Chloe had snaked her arms around his girlfriend’s waist. There had been a darkness in both her eyes and Beca’s as Beca had wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck, their bodies flush against one another. Jesse had found himself pushing his way between people, desperate to get to his girlfriend while he had watched a smile growing on her face, her eyes closing as her face inched closer to Chloe’s. He’d reached her in time, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back. To his surprise Beca had been angry with him for stopping the kiss she had just been about to share with Chloe. She had stormed off to his room. Jesse had followed her. They had argued the rest of the night until they had both drunkenly passed out on his bed.

That summer Jesse had been offered a position to study film at a prestigious school in LA starting in October. He had asked Beca if she still wanted to be with him despite the time that they would end up spending apart during their senior year. And Beca, in her own usual awkward way had hesitated before saying, “Yeah dude, of course. We can make this work.” And that had been the promise that Jesse had clung to during his preparation process for LA. Beca had decided to apply for and had successfully been offered an unpaid internship at a recording studio in the city, something that she claimed would keep her distracted from Jesse’s absence - something that Jesse had been rather touched by. 

Another start of a year for the Trebles and the Bellas meant another hood night. This time Beca hadn’t arrived with the Bellas as it had been her first day of the internship. To his surprise, however, the moment Chloe had arrived at the Trebles house she had immediately asked him where Beca was.

He’d been confused, quickly realised that Beca hadn’t told Chloe about her internship, so had pretended he hadn’t known where she was. 

Jesse had admitted to himself when Chloe and the Bellas had made their way to the drinks table that he felt like he had finally beaten the redhead in the fight for Beca’s heart. Because Beca had trusted him with one of the biggest things to happen to her this year. She hadnt even told Chloe, her  _best friend_ , about her internship. And the thought of that had suddenly got Jesse wondering… _why_  hadnt she told her? After all, Chloe would be happy for her. Sure, it would have probably meant Beca wouldn’t be about as much this academic year to help co-captain the Bellas because she’d be spending a lot of her ‘spare time’ at her internship. 

When Beca had finally snuck into the party he had asked her about the secrecy. About why she hadn’t told Chloe. And Beca had looked out to the make-shift cocktail bar the Trebles had built and hesitated before telling him that she would tell Chloe eventually. He followed her gaze and had seen Chloe looking over at them from above her yellow plastic cup. That pang of jealousy in his stomach ripped through him again.

As the night rolled on Jesse had watched his girlfriend get drunker and drunker. And as in previous years Beca had gravitated to Chloe, grinding against her to the beat of the music.

When he had watched his girlfriend sidle up to Chloe and prod her hip causing the redhead to gasp and pull Beca into a hug, he had felt his heart drop. He had quickly turned to his right, not wanting to look. Beca rarely hugged people nowadays. Least of all him. So to see her willingly be taken into a hug. To look so happy about it as she wound her arms around her best friend’s waist. Her best friend who she was essentially  _lying_  to about her internship. Well it made had Jesse worry that perhaps his time away from Barden during the coming year would draw the odd relationship he and Beca shared to a close. The one where they were exclusively boyfriend and girlfriend, but certainly didn’t act like it. 

When the Bellas and Trebles had been invited to a secret riff-off at a billionnaire’s house, Jesse had found Beca beside Chloe of course, looking at the redhead while Chloe tried to compose herself for something. Jesse had immediately dashed up to them, wanting to find out from his girlfriend what was going on, but she had been as clueless as he had been. During the riff-off Jesse had felt that knot of jealousy tighten in his stomach again as he watched his girlfriend edging closer and closer to Chloe the more nervous she got. At one point Beca had curled her hand under Chloe’s, and Chloe had brought her hand behind her back as if to hide the contact from view of everybody before them. But Jesse had seen it. And it had made his heart race with frustration. 

Because Beca wasn’t drunk. Chloe wasn’t drunk. But they were actively holding hands for support in a public place. And Beca didn’t appear to be bothered about it in the slightest. In fact it had seemed to give her a gust of confidence as the ‘country love’ category began. Beca had released Chloe’s hand and had held it against Chloe’s left shoulder blade. Then suddenly the brunette had strode forward singing a rendition of Carrie Underwood’s  _‘Before He Cheats’_ with confidence as Chloe had joined with the rest of the Bellas in singing backup for her. 

Jesse had seen the way Chloe had kept her eyes on his girlfriend. How she had smiled proudly at her as their turn ended. And Beca had stepped back, close to Chloe’s side once again. When the riff-off had ended Beca had begun walking off to give their newest little recruit, Emily, a bit of support and Chloe had stormed over. The redhead had begun to tell the youngest Bella off but Beca had simply told her to stop and Chloe had. Jesse had dashed over to keep his girlfriend from talking to her best friend. To keep Beca from Chloe. Alcohol was about to be brought out and he knew how his girlfriend got when she started drinking. So he took her away from Chloe and over to meet the Green Bay Packers

Jesse eventually had to leave for LA. Beca had been unable to get the time off her internship to say goodbye to him so they had said goodbye the night before. For the first time in a couple of years sex between them had seemed uncomfortable, as though it had been an ‘expectation’ by both of them because it was the last time they’d be seeing each other in a few months, despite the fact that neither of them really wanted to do it. But they’d done it anyway. Because they were boyfriend and girlfriend and that’s what couples did. 

Jesse had started his time away by texting Beca every day and she had done the same. She had called him when she’d been having difficult days at her internship, stating she had nobody else to talk to about it but him because he was the only one who knew about it. And though he had known that if Chloe had known about the internship he probably wouldn’t have heard from Beca half as much as he had, he had still been over the moon that he had been her go-to person. Because he was her boyfriend.

Suddenly his life in LA had begun to take over his time. He had begun missing more and more of Beca’s calls. He had visited far less, his money going on days out with his friends in LA instead. And Beca had said that she hadn’t minded. His final voicemail message from Beca had been from her informing him that she was on her way to a ‘retreat’ with The Bellas to try to ‘find their sound’ so wouldn’t be able to contact him during that long weekend. Jesse was thrilled when Beca had mentioned that Chloe was becoming difficult to live with so she wasn’t looking forward to being cooped up in a massive tent with her and the rest of The Bellas.

Then after that weekend Beca had gone quiet. She had spoken to him as little as he had spoken to her. And before Jesse had known it, it had been nine days since they’d spoken. Jesse had expected Beca to contact him first. But she hadn’t.

He had spoken to Benji about it, and Benji had revealed that Emily had told him about the ‘retreat’ and how Beca & Chloe had had a huge argument, but that they had quickly made up, and Beca had told Chloe and the Bellas about her internship. Jesse remembered how his stomach had plummeted. That now Beca had told Chloe about her internship she no longer had a reason to contact him as often as she had been.

Jesse had flown to Copenhagen like he’d always promised Beca he would. He’d always told her that he’d be at their performance at the World Championships. And the second he’d seen her his heart had lurched. Because she’d walked onto the stage side-by-side with Chloe. He had watched Beca throughout their performance, uncomfortable with how often she was paired with Chloe. Remembering that Chloe was the key choreographer for The Bellas. It had been five months since he’d seen Beca. And as the performance ended Jesse had seen the way his girlfriend had hugged Chloe in celebration of their final performance. It had been longer than any of the other hugs she’d given the other Bellas. And suddenly Jesse had realised…he needed to let Beca go.

That night had been the hardest night of his life. Because Jesse was a good guy. He was kind and thoughtful. He was bubbly and hopeful. But he had no other reason to be hopeful for his relationship with Beca which had begun breaking down before he had even left for LA. So Jesse had found Beca backstage, given her a hug as she’d thumped him with a playful punch on his arm, grinning as she had asked what he was doing there. Benji had given her a more emotional greeting than that. And that was all the evidence Jesse had needed.

He had taken Beca aside. Congratulated her on the win. Then had explained that they should break up. Because realistically they hadn’t really been together over the past few months that he’d been away. And she had awkwardly agreed. And he had been sorry. And she had been sorry. And he had told her to go and have an amazing night with The Bellas. And that he would go back to his hotel. 

Just as she had been about to leave he had called her back. He had looked into her eyes. And he had smiled. “I think Chloe has a toner for you.” he had said softly, and Beca’s face had opened up. But not in an “ew gross!” kind of way. But an “Oooh you really think so?” kind of way. And that was the moment Jesse had known he had been right. That Chloe  _had_  had a crush on his girlfriend. And that his girlfriend  _had_  had a crush on Chloe.

So that’s why Jesse now smiled as he looked down at the phone in his hand. He had Beca’s Instagram up. The Instagram account he looked at from time to time. Because even though it had been four years since they’d broken up, it still filled him with happiness to see Beca looking so happy. He inspected her most recent photo, of Chloe’s back to the camera, sat on a bench with her & Beca’s white labrador puppy ‘Alba’. And on Chloe’s left hand was an engagement ring. The caption of Beca’s Instagram photo was “Not a bad view this morning… #shesaidyes #loveofmylife #oneandonly #forever #futuremrsmitchell? #futuremrsbeale? #wewillkeepyouguessing  #mushyshit”

Jesse chuckled as he read the final hashtag. Same old Beca. Well…sort of. He was certain his ex-girlfriend would have never used a hashtag like any of the one’s she’d just used had she stayed with him. But since finally getting together with Chloe eighteen months or so ago? Jesse had seen a noticable change. And that was a sign that Chloe was the perfect person for her. Because Chloe seemed to bring the best out of Beca. Chloe seemed to know Beca better than anybody else. And for Jesse, so long as Beca was happy, he was happy too.


	78. Bechloe - 'Cute yet Sexy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - Chloe asks Beca for her opinion on a dress..

“What about this?” Chloe asked as she strode out of the hotel bathroom wearing a skimpy black dress. Beca swallowed loudly, feeling her cheeks begin to flush. Her heart thudded against her rib cage as she noted the way the black fabric clung to Chloe’s perfectly formed chest and stopped midway down her thigh.

Fortunately for Beca, Chloe hadn’t noticed her best friend’s unusual reaction, instead pacing over to the long mirror that hung on the back of the hotel door. Chloe had summoned Beca to her hotel room to help her pick out an appropriate outfit for their first evening out in Paris on their USO tour. The redhead turned to inspect her sides in the mirrors reflection while Beca stood and stared in awe at how stunning Chloe looked.

To say she’d been pining after the redhead had been an understatement. From the second she’d seen her two months ago, the first time in over a year, Beca had felt a knot tie itself in her stomach. And there it had remained. Any time she saw Chloe, any time she thought about her, that knot would tie itself a little tighter. She knew Chloe would have invited her into this room to ask her opinion because Beca was the only Bella who would ever give Chloe an honest answer. And as Chloe turned to face Beca, it seemed the brunette’s reaction was all the answer she needed.

Chloe giggled. This is exactly the reaction she’d been hoping for. She’d been told by Aubrey who had been told by Fat Amy that Beca had a huge toner for her. A toner that Chloe reciprocated. But she just had no idea how to brooch the subject with her.

With a deep breath, Chloe slowly walked up to her best friend. Beca appeared to be frozen to the spot. The redhead stopped mere inches from Beca’s body and sighed. She bit her bottom lip, looking deep into the petite woman’s eyes.

Beca swallowed loudly, biting her own bottom lip. Her chest was rising and falling faster with each passing minute as the two women stared at one another longingly.

“So what do you think?” Chloe asked in a low voice, “Do you think it looks good on me?”

Beca closed the gap between them so their bodies were flush against one another and she held her hands on Chloe’s hips.

“I think it’d look better off you…” she boldly muttered with a grin.

Chloe dove forward and kissed Beca hard on the lips. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist while the redhead cupped her cheeks and the best friends began kissing passionately, finally releasing all the trapped sexual tension that had been bubbling away between them for years.

Within minutes Beca was reaching up and found the zip at the back of Chloe’s black dress. She paused, breaking the kiss and looking into Chloe’s eyes. But they merely sparkled at her lustfully, and the moment Chloe gave her a curt nod of permission, Beca tore the zip down, allowing the black dress to pool at their feet.

Chloe pushed on Beca’s shoulders so the brunette walked backwards towards Chloe’s hotel room bed, and the two tumbled onto the soft surface, their kiss resuming. Their tongues meshing together, eagerly anticipating the minutes to come…


	79. Bechloe - 'Dancing'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe enjoy the dancefloor together..

The sound of the bass beat heavily around the dark nightclub in central Atlanta. The Bellas all gathered in a booth they’d hired for Fat Amy’s birthday. The Australian had just sent round another tray of shots. It had been two hours since they’d arrived. It was nothing short of a miracle that they were still standing considering they’d all pre-drank at their house before catching a cab into the city.

Stacie nudged Fat Amy with her elbow and the blonde spun on the spot aggressively, initially mistaking her for a stranger before realising it was one of her best friends and pulling the leggy brunette into a tight drunken hug.

“Check out our Captains!” Stacie yelled into Amy’s ear, and the Australian turned to follow where Stacie was pointing. Her jaw dropped as she looked out onto the dance floor.

Beca had shockingly been the first to get on the dance floor. Her jam, ‘Ignition’ by R-Kelly, was like a spark that lit the fuse bubbling away inside the normally reserved petite twenty year old. Beca was reknowned for loving to dance and grind once she’d had a few too many drinks. Tonight was no exception.

Beca was busy rolling her hips to the beat. Her hands were on Chloe’s hips as the redhead moved seductively to the beat. Beca slowly began dropping low, sliding her hands down the length of Chloe’s body as she moved, stopping once she’d crouched down to Chloe’s feet. Chloe meanwhile had her hands tangled in her best friend’s hair until Beca slowly made her way back up to Chloe’s height, dragging her hands up the redheads body.

Beca & Chloe were both beyond the line of tipsy. They were slaughtered. Their bodies were flush against one another, the heat in the nightclub made their skin shine with sweat, and as they swayed their hips Beca & Chloe leant their foreheads against one another.

Chloe brought her hands around to Beca’s ass and cupped it while the brunette drew her hands up and down Chloe’s back. Their chests heaved as their breathing increased, adrenaline pumping around their bodies to the beat of the music. Beca found herself nuzzling her nose against Chloe’s cheek, and though the nightclub felt like it was spinning, the feel of Chloe’s body against hers meant nothing else mattered to Beca. She was lost in how good she felt with her best friend. How her heart heaved in time with the music.

Chloe’s eyes were closed. Her body swayed to the beat of the music while she brought her hands up from Beca’s ass and ran her fingers through Beca’s hair before clawing them down the brunette’s back. She nuzzled her nose against Beca’s cheek, loving the feel of her best friend’s body against hers.

Chloe opened her eyes. Her heart slammed against her chest and she found herself constantly trying to catch her breath. God, Beca looked hot tonight. Well, from what she could see of Beca - the effect of all the alcohol she’d consumed made the petite woman seem more like a blur… but she thought she could make out a sloppy grin on Beca’s face. Something that brought a lazy grin to Chloe’s own face.

Beca closed her eyes once again, and began tracing her lips across Chloe’s jawline, hovering them over the redhead’s mouth. She felt Chloe sliding her hands from her hips back to her ass and suddenly Chloe’s mouth fell onto Beca’s.

The beat of the music, the heat of the nightclub, and the wide range of spirits they’d consumed, fuelled the best friend’s first kiss. It quickly became deep, passionate and sloppy as both women held each other tight, their hands running up and down one another’s body. Beca slid her tongue into Chloe’s mouth and their tongues rolled around together as they sighed into each other, not afraid to let out their respective moans as the music drowned out their voices.

They soon parted their faces, resuming their positions of dancing and grinding against one another, this time with goofy drunk smiles on their faces. They didn’t break eye-contact, something that added fire to their already heightened sexual desires. This time it was Chloe’s turn to drop down before Beca, running her hands down the brunette’s body while Beca tugged at Chloe’s long red hair to encourage her to stand up again.

As Chloe rose, Beca cupped her cheeks, and immediately pulled her into another passionate kiss. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths once again and Chloe gripped Beca’s waist, their hips rolling to the beat of the music.

The sloppy kiss was broken once again and the two women continued to dance together with lazy grins on their faces.

The Bellas, however, looked on from their position in the hired booth. Their jaws were dropped open in shock as Beca and Chloe continued to alternate dancing with kissing. They looked on as Chloe took hold of Beca’s hand with a seductive smile and dragged the brunette off the dance floor, towards the night club’s bathroom. And Beca followed her obediently. Willingly. Pulling Chloe to a stop at one point to kiss her deeply before they continued pushing between club-goers to get to the club’s bathroom.


	80. Bechloe - 'BFFs'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca always rings Chloe after a date. Chloe always rings Beca after a date. But what if that first date was with each other?

Beca laid back on her bed and let out a gentle content sigh. She smiled up at the ceiling dreamily as she thought about the perfect date she’d just been on.

Normally once she’d got back from a date she’d call her best friend to tell her all about it. Since breaking up with Jesse at the beginning of the year she’d been on several first dates, but this had been the one she’d desired for a long time.

Beca brought her phone up to her face and smiled as she read a new text from her date: ‘Thanks for an amazing evening :) xx’

The brunette found the number for her best friend and dialled it, holding the device to her ear. Her heart was racing in anticipation and she couldn’t work out if it was because she was nervous or excited.

Chloe answered her phone almost immediately with an airy “Hey!” her excitement and nerves evident in her tone.

 **Beca:**  “I just thought I’d ring to tell you about my date, like I always do…”

 **Chloe:**  “Oh yeah? What’s he like?”

Beca grinned, loving the woman’s quick wit:

 **Beca:**  “Actually I was on a date tonight with a woman!”

 **Chloe:**  “Oh reeeeally? Tell me more..”

 **Beca:**  “You’d love her Chlo. She’s a bit taller than me-”

 **Chloe:**  “-not difficult…”

 **Beca:**  “Rude!”

Beca chuckled as she heard Chloe giggle down the phone to her.

 **Beca:**  “She’s a bit taller than me, gorgeous long red hair and the most beautiful smile.”

 **Chloe:**  “Uhuh?”

 **Beca:**  “Like, seriously, she probably has to compete with the sun or something because her smile is so bright.”

 **Chloe:**  “You must’ve done a good job to make her smile so much…”

 **Beca:**  “God, I hope so. You know how long I’ve secretly liked her for.”

 **Chloe:**  “I knew you liked someone, I just never realised it was her.

It was true, Beca had never revealed to Chloe who she fancied until a couple of days ago, when Fat Amy had called her a coward for keeping it secret.

 **Beca:**  “Well now you do you can see why I like her so damn much. Like, literally the most beautiful woman on the planet! I felt like a million bucks walking into that restaurant with her.”

Chloe giggled lightly and Beca smiled, imagining how the redhead was probably laying back on her bed right now while they spoke on the phone.

 **Beca:**  “Oh my God and I forgot to tell you about her eyes! Everything I ever thought I knew about the colour blue was completely rewritten the moment I looked into her eyes!”

 **Chloe:**  “So they’re blue huh?”

 **Beca:**  “Not just any old blue. Like the brightest, most stunning, most mesmerising blue I’ve ever seen. I couldn’t stop looking into them Chlo.”

There was a long pause as both Beca & Chloe smiled on their respective beds. Chloe was the first to quietly break the silence:

 **Chloe:**  “I think I’m in trouble…”

Beca found herself sitting up:

 **Beca** : “Shit, is everything ok?”

 **Chloe** : “You know that date I went on this evening?”

 **Beca** : “Yeah?”

 **Chloe** : “With that girl who I’ve adored for a few years now?”

 **Beca** : “…um yeah?”

 **Chloe** : “I’ve really fallen for her.”

Beca fell back down onto her bed with a smile. Her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it and she sighed happily:

 **Beca** : “The date went that well huh?”

 **Chloe** : “It was perfect. She’d bought me flowers, but not just any old flowers, not a bouquet of corny roses-”

 **Beca** : “-corny roses, bleugh-”

 **Chloe** : “-she’d bought me my favourite flowers. A handful of gerberas.”

Chloe loved gerberas. In fact it was one of the first things Beca had found out about her best friend.

 **Beca** : “Oh reeeeeally? She sounds like a top girl.”

 **Chloe** : “She really is Becs. And my goodness she’s hot.”

Beca tutted and brought a hand to her face in embarrassment, chuckling at how ridiculous the notion was. But Chloe was insistent:

 **Chloe** : “I mean it! She wore some black jeans that hugged her hips amazingly. Then she wore black heels and a blue top that immediately brought out the blue in her eyes.”

 **Beca** : “Blue huh? I’m seeing a theme…”

 **Chloe** : “And did I mention she has a lot of piercings?”

 **Beca** : “Like all over her face?”

Chloe burst into giggles and Beca grinned, always happy to make her laugh:

 **Chloe** : “Nooooo! Like up her ears! You know how much I like a girl with ear piercings.”

 **Beca** : “I didn’t but it’s good to know…”

 **Chloe** : “So she took me to this really fancy restaurant which neither of us would be caught dead in normally but I could tell she was really trying to make it the best date possible.”

 **Beca** : “Yeah I was about to say it sounds like she was trying too hard.”

 **Chloe** : “Well if that’s the case then it paid off. Because it’s the best date I’ve ever been on.”

 **Beca** : “Did you kiss?”

 **Chloe** : “Oh yeah…yeah we REALLY kissed…”

 **Beca** : “In the restaurant?!”

Chloe burst into giggles again, crying out:

 **Chloe** : “On the walk back to the car you weirdo!!”

Beca chuckled:

 **Chloe** : “Aaaaand then in the car.”

Beca grinned:

 **Chloe** : “And on the doorstep.”

 **Beca** : “Chloe Beale you flirtatious so-n-so!”

Beca & Chloe both laughed together.

 **Beca** : “Ahh who am I to judge? I made out with my girl too.”

 **Chloe** : “Your girl?”

Beca paused, swallowing loudly. She could feel her palms getting a little sweaty. She hadn’t meant to be that forward.

 **Beca** : “Um…I mean the date went so well, I’m thinking of asking her out on a second one.”

 **Chloe** : “Yeah?”

 **Beca** : “Yeah.”

 **Chloe** : “I’m sure she’d really like that…”

The conversation fell silent for a moment again and Beca took several breaths before quietly confessing:

 **Beca** : “I’m missing her already. I just wish she was here with me right now…”

There was a brief pause which Chloe quietly broke:

 **Chloe** : “Beca?”

 **Beca** : “Yeah?”

 **Chloe** : “I’m outside your bedroom door…can I come in?”

Beca sat up slowly on her bed in the little attic bedroom she shared with Fat Amy. The Australian hadn’t been home in a couple of days and Beca couldn’t see her coming home any time soon. It was their final year at Barden University, and they’d only returned from Aubrey’s retreat a few days ago.

 **Beca** : “Yeah…”

The senior waited with baited breath as she heard her bedroom door quietly opening then closing again. Her heart began racing as she heard footsteps slowly making their way up the small staircase. Then suddenly Chloe appeared at the top of the stairs, a coy grin on her face as she kept her phone to her ear.

The two seniors looked at each other longingly.

 **Chloe** : You said you wished I was with you right now…

And Beca smiled, biting her bottom lip as Chloe ended their call and slowly made her way to Beca’s bed.


	81. Bechloe - 'Halloween Fluff'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe suggests matching outfits for her wife..

“You have GOT to be kidding me…” Beca said with a scorn as she stared at the Halloween outfit her wife held up in front of her.

“Oh come on its ADORABLE!!” Chloe counteracted, glancing at the costume before looking back at her wife with a broad grin.

“It’s a fucking pumpkin costume, babe! What’s so scary about that?!” Beca said, bringing her hand out and tugging at the little ‘pumpkin top’ hat that hung off the hanger beside the little costume. She was very unimpressed.

“Okay well one, language…” Chloe warned, holding her free hand to her growing baby bump, “and two, it doesn’t have to be scary!! Pumpkins are also Halloweenie!”

Beca rolled her eyes, “Bella is gonna look so weedy in that!”

“Bella will look adorable in that!” Chloe replied in a sickeningly sweet voice and Beca rolled her eyes again.

“That’s what I meant!”

Chloe sighed as she brought the little outfit down to her side, “Okay well what did you have in mind then?”

“Like a bat, or a spider, or a headless monster with loads of blood and guts!” Beca said quickly getting carried away. Chloe grimaced, holding her hand up to stop her wife.

“I am NOT having my baby dress up as a headless monster with loads of blood and guts!

“How many times have I told you NOT to call Bella your baby!” Beca said, screwing her face up at the thought. Chloe stopped down and picked up their puppy, sticking her bottom lip out as she stared at her wife.

“But she is my baby!!” Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe put on a patronising voice, putting Bella the Dog’s face beside hers so they both looked at Beca, “Please Mama. Pleeeeease can we dress up as pumpkins?”

And Beca simply sighed, “FINE!” She conceded as Chloe celebrated, “But I’m putting fake blood on my outfit regardless!” And she strode out of the lounge to get her wife some more orange juice.


	82. Bechloe - 'Depression'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets sucked into that dark, dark mental void..

Beca stared at the ceiling of the attic bedroom she shared with Fat Amy in the Bellas house. She lay flat on her back. Motionless. Her breathing was shallow. Her hair was straggly and unkempt. She hadn’t changed out of her pyjamas all day. She’d heard the Bellas coming and going over the past several hours, but she hadn’t computed it.

Today had been a bad day.

Nothing had happened.

Literally NOTHING.

And yet Beca felt as though the world was crushing her from all angles.

She’d woken up about 5am, with the feeling of a heavy weight sat on her chest. As though an anchor was tied to her waist and was dragging her down into the floor. She felt as though nothing good was in this world. As though there was no point in living. As though nobody cared about her. She felt so much and at the same time she felt nothing. Hopeless. As though a huge black void surrounded her and she was falling deeper and deeper, with nobody there to catch her. Nobody there to save her. But Beca didn’t give a shit. Why should she? Nobody cared about her just like she didn’t care about herself..

The sun had set plunging the room into darkness once more. But Beca remained in the exact same position she’d woken up in seventeen hours ago.

She remained still when there was a gentle knock at her bedroom door. She remained still when that knock sounded again. She didn’t move or even acknowledge the sound of her bedroom door gently opening, nor the sound of somebody’s bare feet quietly pattering up the attic stairs.

“Haaaaaaappyyyy…”

Her eyes didn’t blink when the lamp in the corner of her room was switched on.

“…Hump Daaaaaay!!”

And Beca didn’t move to see who had let out a small gasp at the sight of her vulnerable body on her bed. She recognised the sound of it just as she’d recognised the sound of the words sung out to her in that cheery tone. She knew it was her best friend. But she didn’t care. She just continued to stare up at the ceiling. She continued to feel empty and alone even though she now had company.

Beca heard her best friend swallow loudly, then her footsteps tentatively approach her bed. So much of Beca was internally screaming at Chloe to just leave her alone. That she was unsavable. That there was no point in her coming over to speak to her because she was a lost cause. Beca couldn’t handle a long conversation about how she was feeling. She just didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t want to talk about anything.

Chloe looked down at Beca, but Beca didn’t look at her. She looked past her, still at the ceiling, still empty. The redhead let out a sigh.

Beca felt the bed dip, as though the black void she was hurtling through bent slightly. And as she was falling she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. The reality was Chloe had laid down on Beca’s bed alongside her, curled her right arm under her neck to grip Beca’s right shoulder, brought her left hand down to Beca’s right hip, and pulled her into a tight hug.

Beca allowed herself to be manoevered into a new position, where she was just held against Chloe’s body, Chloe’s left hand now at the small of her back running small soothing circles across the patch of skin she’d managed to find. And Beca let out a shaky sigh.

She still continued to feel as though she was plummeting. That that black void was still swallowing her up. But in an odd way she no longer felt alone. She was hurtling but was now hurtling with someone. And to her relief Chloe didn’t ask her how she was feeling. She didn’t ask her what was wrong. And she didn’t get huffy or offended that Beca wasn’t talking to her. She didn’t get annoyed that Beca wasn’t hugging her back. She just lay there, holding her close, placing the odd gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Beca wasn’t sure when she’d finally fallen asleep, but she awoke again at 7am. She still felt a dull weight dragging her body down. But she’d felt like that before. It was the type of weight that wasn’t so heavy that she’d be unable to get out of bed.

As she opened her eyes she realised that Chloe was still holding her, and was now looking at her with a soft, sympathetic smile. The redhead looked awful and Beca wondered if Chloe had even gone to sleep. She’d never find out though.

They lay together, Beca in Chloe’s arms, looking at each other for another hour or so. Until Beca croaked “Wanna get some breakfast?” And though Chloe had hesitated at first, not overly sure if Beca was okay to get out of bed, once the brunette had reassured her then Chloe slid out of bed, offering a hand to her best friend.

Beca took it.

She no longer felt trapped, hurtling through that deep black void. Well, for now she didn’t.

It would happen again. She knew it would. After all, it had happened before.

But just like last night. Just like other nights before it. Beca knew that Chloe would find her, would hold her, and everything would start to get a little easier again..


	83. Bechloe - 'Child'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca plays the father figure to Chloe's son..

“Alright where is he??” Beca called out in an aggravated tone the second she entered the front door of her house. She’d received texts all day from her wife about what a nightmare their son had been for her today while Beca had been at work. Too many times it had happened. Beca had had enough.

“We’re in the lounge babe!” Chloe called out to her wife in a tired tone. Beca slammed the door behind her and strode through to the lounge. She crouched down to talk to her son, furrowing her brow, talking in a strict tone.

“Alright listen here you little punk, it’s Mama here, and it’s time to get reals. It sucks enough that your Mommy is pregnant alright? It sucks that she can’t eat so well because she feels so sick. It sucks that she can’t sleep properly at night because she gets a fucking heel kicking her in the rib. And it sucks that she insists on keeping me awake all night because she’s so uncomfortable. You don’t need to go making things worse by getting her all stressed and tired and upset…”

“Becaaa…” Chloe began in a soothing voice, placing a hand on her wife’s shoulder, “be kind to him. He can’t help it.”

Beca looked up from her crouched position where she had been talking strictly to Chloe’s large pregnant belly. Chloe had been texting her all day about how uncomfortable she was and how badly she wanted the baby out. Beca was as sleep deprived as Chloe. As stressed as Chloe. And definitely far more worried about what will happen when the baby comes.

“I need to set the boundaries down early babe. He needs to know who’s boss. Who he can’t mess around.” Beca said firmly as she raised her eyebrows then turned back to her wife’s belly, “You hear me, nugget? Mama’s the strict one. Don’t you go messing with Mama. In fact, don’t you go messing with Mommy either.”

Chloe couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. Beca had been so set against talking to their unborn son in the first instance. But from the moment they’d felt him kick, Beca had begun curling up on the bed or couch, her face next to Chloe’s pregnant belly, chatting away to their growing baby.

Sometimes if she’d had a long stressful day at work she’d tell the baby off for keeping them awake all night. But for the most part Beca was soft and kind. Telling him how she would teach him how to mix music, and listen for a specific beat. Telling him how she and his Mommy would teach him how to sing and read music. Telling him how much they already loved him and they hadn’t even officially met him yet!

Chloe smiled as her wife crawled up onto the couch and snuggled into her, letting out a sigh as she smoothed a hand over her pregnant belly with a smile, “You’re gonna be such a good Mama, you know that Becs…”

And Beca just leant down and placed a kiss on her pregnant belly, before reaching up and placing a kiss on Chloe’s lips.


	84. Bechloe - 'Parents 2'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes home on her birthday..

Chloe stepped into her apartment and froze, taking a deep intake of breath through her nose. Shit. Why the hell could she smell burning? Not…burning like something was on fire. Just…more like burning as in some form of food had been over-cooked.

“Beca??” Chloe called out loudly as she hung her jacket up on the coat hooks beside the door, “Why do I smell burnt food?” she began walking through their small apartment towards the kitchen.

The door was closed and she could hear scrambling behind it as her wife called out, “Uh…don’t come into the kitchen!!”

The redhead furrowed her brow and paused outside the kitchen door. She heard the odd banging and crashing, and Beca swearing under her breath. Then she heard a little voice pipe up in the kitchen, “Mama why are we kicking the cake under the table?”

Chloe couldn’t help the small smile that grew on her face as she heard her wife trying to quieten their five year old daughter with a loud “Dude, shhhhh!!”

“Why are you telling me to shhh?” Darcey asked Beca from within the kitchen and Chloe let out a quiet giggle. Their little girl was so sweet and innocent that there was no way she would pick up on any of Beca’s signals.

There was another minute or so of scrambling then Chloe heard her wife clearing her throat before calling out “Come in Mommy!” followed by Darcey’s little voice that squeaked the same three words eagerly like Beca’s little echo.

Chloe opened the door and she didn’t know what took her more by surprise:  
\- the sight of the kitchen looking like a bomb had gone off; with the draws and cupboards all open, dirty kitchen utensils littering the work surfaces, and the windows wide open.  
\- the smell of burnt cake, which Chloe presumed was the reason why the windows were open in the middle of October.  
\- the sight of a burnt crumbled cake on the floor shoved underneath the kitchen table.  
\- the sight of a sloppily iced cake with three birthday candles on it sat ON the kitchen table.  
\- or the sight of her wife and daughter, stood beside said cake; flour, icing, and cake crumbs in their hair and on their faces. Darcey’s curly red hair and Beca’s thick brown hair were both at all angles. It looked like they’d had a very stressful couple of hours while Chloe had been out at her yoga class…

“Ta-daaa!!” Darcey called out excitably to her mother, a huge grin on her face as she jiggled on the spot in excitement.

“Yeah,” Beca muttered awkwardly, “Ta-daaa…” and she wore an apologetic expression.

Chloe just stood in shock at the sight, her mouth hung open. Then suddenly a small smile began to grow on her face.

“Happy Birthday Mommy!!” Darcey said with a beaming bright smile, holding her arms out at the cake on the table as if displaying their ‘masterpiece’.

Chloe strode towards her daughter and scooped her up in her arms, gasping at the sight of the cake, “Thank you bubba!! Is that cake for me?”

And Darcey giggled, “Yep! Me and Mama made it!” she said proudly.

Chloe kissed her loudly on the cheek then turned to her wife who was biting her bottom lip nervously, “So I see!” Chloe said with a wink. This seemed to relax Beca somewhat and the brunette smiled.

“Yeah we may have had to give it a couple of go’s…” Beca admitted, but Chloe giggled and leant in to give her wife a kiss.

“I love it.” Chloe said sweetly as their daughter scrambled out of her arms, saying something about how she was going to get her stepping-stool so she could help Mommy blow out the candles (that weren’t even lit yet)


	85. Bechloe - 'Doctors' *explicit!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Mitchell & Dr Beale duck into a cupboard at work for a cheeky fumble..

“I’ve not got long…” Beca whispered as she ducked into the store cupboard towards the back of the hospital, allowing herself to be pulled by the hands by her colleague, Chloe, while the door slammed closed behind them.

The redhead had bleeped her three times in the space of five minutes. Three bleeps meant that Chloe was headed to THEIR store cupboard. The one that nobody knew about. The one at the back of the hospital. The one they used almost every shift they worked together.  
The one that they hid in while they quickly gave way to their innermost desires.

The lack of time they had to do this meant that the two doctors had stopped taking bits of each others clothes off and now, two months on since beginning this ‘fling’, Dr Mitchell & Dr Beale simply had a quick heated fumble before returning to their rounds.

Chloe let out a sharp gasp as Beca brought her lips to her neck, kissing her loudly, “That’s ok, neither do I…” she whispered with a grin, loving the feel of Beca pushing her hard up against the cool wall of the cupboard they were hiding in.

As Beca continued to slurp, kiss and nibble at the redhead’s neck she brought her hands down to the hem of Chloe’s skirt, quickly dragging it up to her hips. Beca wasted no time in pulling Chloe’s panties to one side and dipping two fingers into her, eliciting a loud gasp from her co-worker.

Their mouths found each other once again and they kissed hungrily, their tongues rolling together. Chloe was busy cupping Beca’s cheeks while the brunette thrusted in and out of her quickly, over and over, being sure that her thumb remained in contact with Chloe’s clit.

Beca smiled as Chloe broke their kiss and brought her head back as her panting became more laboured, clutching to Beca’s white coat with both her hands. The brunette knew the woman was close to orgasm. She’d grown to know the signs. So she sped her actions up, wanting to see that expression she loved Chloe making whenever the woman came around her fingers.

“Fffffffffuuuckkk!” Chloe moaned as her knees suddenly weakened and she came hard, bringing her forehead down to press against Beca’s, panting while she rocked her hips slightly. The brunette paused, panting herself from the sexual encounter.

The two doctors chuckled as Beca removed her fingers from within Chloe, and pulled her panties back over. Chloe shimmied her skirt back down to its original position.

“Right, I’d better get back.” Beca said with a satisfied sigh and a grin but Chloe grabbed her arm, furrowing her brow.

“Hang on. What about you?

“I told you I didn’t have long. Besides…” Beca leant towards Chloe and kissed her hard on the lips, then grinned as she pulled back, “…knowing you’re good is good enough for me.”

Chloe couldn’t help the seductive smile that spread across her face and Beca winked at her as she stepped backwards towards the door, “Say hi to your husband for me.”

“Likewise.” Chloe replied, winking back at Beca.

Dr Mitchell and Dr Beale were both married to two very handsome, successful and highly regarded surgeons in the hospital. They’d kept their maiden names to maintain some sort of independence from their powerful husbands. And it was the lack of attention from their respective men that had driven Beca & Chloe together in the first place.

The two doctors stepped out of the store cupboard into an empty corridor, clearing their throats nervously.

“See you again Dr Beale.”

“Not if I see you first Dr Mitchell.”

And they walked away from THEIR store cupboard in opposite directions.


	86. Bechloe - 'Wedding Crasher'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is Chloe's best friend and chief bridesmaid..

Chloe took a deep breath as she reached the top of the aisle, received a kiss on the cheek from her father (who hated the man she was about to marry), and let out a shaky sigh as she stood in front of the registrar. Despite her entire family and best friends stood behind her, and her fiancé stood to her right (with his family and friends behind him), Chloe had never felt more alone.

She was doing this for the right reason. She was doing this for her daughter. For Flora, her little girl she’d given birth to two years ago by the man now stood beside her. He was the perfect father. It was just a shame he didn’t always treat Chloe right…

Beca stood a couple of feet from Chloe’s right, the other side of Chloe’s fiancé, dressed in a blue bridesmaids dress the woman had chosen as the colour theme for her wedding. In her arms she held Flora, her two year old God-daughter. And they stood, watching as Flora’s parents finally got married.

Beca looked at Chloe. Her heart was in her mouth as the redhead stared intently at the registrar. She knew that expression on her best friend’s face. Chloe was so obviously terrified.

None of the Bellas, and actually none of Chloe’s family liked George. He’d consumed Chloe’s entire attention the moment she had met him. She’d lost all of the sparkle and passions she’d once had in college. And suddenly she’d joyfully announced she was pregnant and having seen how happy she’d been meant nobody had any other option than to be happy for her.

Beca hated George. And it wasn’t just because he ignored Chloe. It wasn’t just because he was lazy and did nothing around the house. It wasn’t just because there was a huge rumour going around that he was secretly screwing his best friend’s sister.

Beca hated George because she was in love with Chloe herself. She hated George because last night a pyjama-clad Chloe had tucked up in Beca’s hotel bed, a pyjama-clad Beca on the other side of the bed, and between them slept Flora. And Chloe had quietly, sadly admitted she wished she and Beca had ended up together.

Tears began to taint Beca’s blue eyes, looking at nobody but Chloe as the registrar began the opening lines of the wedding ceremony. She could feel Flora playing with her long wavy brown hair, the two year old having always felt comfortable in the arms of her “Auntie Bee”. Flora adored her and Beca adored Flora. She never thought she’d ever like a kid so much until she’d held the newborn in her arms two years ago.

They watched on as the registrar asked Chloe and George to turn to face one another. And suddenly Beca caught Chloe’s bright blue eyes as the redhead looked at her, tears in her own eyes.

“Anybody who believes these two persons should not come together in wedlock, please can they make themselves known.”

Beca could see Chloe’s chest rising and falling quickly as she looked at her desperately.

Beca opened her mouth, but suddenly Flora yelled out “No Mommy!” in her little voice. George’s family laughed. George chuckled. But Chloe and Beca held their breath. Chloe’s entire family and The Bellas held their breath, all looking at Beca, the woman who they’d always thought Chloe would end up with.

“Uh yeah…” Beca said awkwardly, clearing her throat, not taking her eyes off Chloe once, “I’m with Flora…you can’t marry him.”

And George stepped to the side to look from Chloe to Beca and back again in shock. Chloe however felt her heart skip a beat and a huge wave of relief rush over her body. Because she adored Beca, and was so so in love with her. And was over the moon that Beca had said something. Because if she could choose anyone to marry right now, it’d be her.


	87. Bechloe - 'Wisdom Teeth pt 1'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has her wisdom teeth out, and the drive home with Beca is..interesting..

Chloe let out a loud long groan as she eased into the passenger seat of her car. Her mouth was puffy thanks to the cotton wool that was stuffed in her cheeks to prevent too much bleeding from the slots where her wisdom teeth had once been. She was high. Like REALLY high on the medication she’d been given.

Beca had drawn the short-straw, having to pick Chloe up from the dentist. The rest of The Bellas had been conveniently busy..

The brunette reached over Chloe, grabbing her seatbelt and pulling it over her best friend’s body. The older woman let out a tired groan as Beca clipped her into the seat.

“What’s this?” Chloe asked with a furrowed brow.

“It’s your seatbelt.” Beca said with a smirk, sitting back in her seat and fastening her own.

“What?”

“Your seatbelt.”

“My sea-bell??”

“Seat. Belt. It’ll keep you safe…” Beca said with a chuckle as she started the car.

“Safe from what?” Chloe mumbled, her mouth still full of cotton wool, her words slightly slurry from the medication.

“In the car. If we have an accident.”

“An accident? Are we gonna have an accident?”

Beca smirked as she began reversing the car out of the dentist’s car lot. As she safely approached the car that had been parked quite a way behind her, the reversing alarm began to slowly bleep to warn her of the object behind her.

“What’s that??” Chloe asked with an exaggerated gasp.

“It’s just the reversing sensor Chlo, chill out..” Beca said with a chuckle and pulled out from the dentists onto the road.

“Ohhhh…” Chloe said groggily. She began drifting off to sleep and Beca grinned at her best friend. Fat Amy had begged her to film this, but Beca had refused to take advantage of Chloe when she was at her most vulnerable.

Suddenly Chloe sat forward, placing both hands out in front of her, “Oh my God Beca, I keep meaning to tell you…”

“Uhuh?” Beca asked with a grin. She had to admit, this was pretty amusing.

“I’m in love with you.”

“Oh yeah?” Beca said with a chuckle, despite her heart skipping a beat. She wasn’t going to get her hopes up. She’d had deep feelings for Chloe for a long time now, but she knew that this ‘confession’ was the result of the medication.

“Ohhhh yeeeeeaaaaaahhhh!” Chloe replied with a sloppy grin, “I’ve loved you since…since forever! And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever-”

“-Okay I get it Chlo-”

“-and ever and ever an…and…ever…and…” Chloe finally stopped her ramble, letting out a huge eccentric sigh, “…and I just WISH you loved me too and then we could be happy together you know?” she squeaked, and Beca grinned.

“I know Chlo.”

“And then you and me could kiss and cuddle aaaaaaaaaaall the time!”

“Great…”

“Like, kiss, Beca.”

“I got it…”

“Like really really kiss.”

Beca chuckled again, “okay Chlo.”

“I’m a good kisser you know…when…when I’m better…like really better…you should kiss me!”

“Alright Chloe.”

“SAY IT!” Chloe demanded with a frown, and Beca tried to keep a straight face as she looked at her best friend.

“When you’re better, I’ll kiss you Chloe.”

Beca’s smile changed to a look of confusion and curiosity as Chloe paused then suddenly burst into tears.

“Dude what’s wrong?” Beca asked in a bemused tone, but Chloe had brought her hands to her eyes.

“I’m just so happyyyyyy!” she sobbed with her puffy cheeks.

“About what?”

“You’re gonna kiss meeeee! And I’ve always wanted you to kiss me! And now you’ve said you’ll do it!” Chloe wailed, tears rolling down her face.

Beca swallowed loudly, a smile still on her face. She would love to kiss Chloe, of course she would. But she knew she never would. Because the medication would wear off and Chloe would forget this conversation ever happened.

“I’ll do it…”

Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca’s arm, “Promise??”

“I promise Chlo.”

“Good.” The redhead sniffed then suddenly perked up, “Then we can get married and have lots of babies!”

Beca felt a little uncomfortable at having her life so plainly laid out before her but yeah, she’d totally do that crazy cliché thing with Chloe if she really DID love her…

“I think we’ll have cute babies. Don’t you think Beca?” Chloe asked as she looked dreamily out of the car window.

“Yeah I guess so?” Beca said with a shrug, a smile still on her face.

“You’ll be such a good Mom and I’ll be such a good Mom and we’ll be SO in love and our kids will be so so happy!” Chloe said with a groggy, happy sigh.

Beca grinned at her best friend, “yeah Chlo, they will.”

“And we can call one Beca Jr. and one Chloe Jr. and one Aubrey Jr. because Aubrey’s my very very VERY best friend!!” Chloe said seriously, wagging her finger at Beca who chuckled at the motion.

“Yeah I know Chlo.”

“And we can call one Amy if you like? After YOUR best friend…” Chloe offered with as sweet a grin as she could possibly muster in her groggy state.

“That’s really kind of you…”

“I know!” Chloe said with a shrug and looked out the front window. “God I love you Beca Mitchell…” she said happily with a wistful expression on her face and Beca smiled as they began driving up to the Bellas house.

“I love you too Chloe Beale…”


	88. Bechloe - 'Caught'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - The Bellas catch Beca & Chloe together..

Aubrey stood with her mouth agape. Fat Amy stood by her side equally in shock. Behind them stood the rest of The Bellas, equally stunned by the sight before them.

The women stood at the door of Aubrey’s hotel room. Or, more rather, the hotel room that she shared with Chloe. Aubrey had led them up there for an emergency Bellas meeting, knowing that Chloe had popped up to the room with Beca to set Beca’s laptop up in preparation for the meeting.

The door had been ajar as they’d approached it and now the Bellas stood in the doorway, looking into the hotel room in shock. Because stood in the room with their arms wrapped around each other were Beca and Chloe, both breathing heavily through their noses while feverishly making out.

Beca was reaching up, cupping Chloe’s cheeks, while the redhead had her hands wrapped around Beca’s small waist, pulling the petite woman hard against her body. Their kisses were loud, their tongues ducking delicately into one another’s mouths as they each moaned quietly at intervals.

Beca began slipping Chloe’s burgundy coat off her shoulders. Chloe let the coat drop from her body then brought her hands to Beca’s leather jacket, tugging it off Beca’s body, before bringing her fingers to the brunette’s red top which was tucked into the front of her jeans.

The Bellas watched in horror as Chloe pulled Beca’s red top out of her jeans, and started dragging it up her body, revealing the brunette’s bare torso. Aubrey & Fat Amy thought they knew Beca well enough to know there was no way she would allow Chloe to remove her top for fear of the Bellas walking in on them, but the brunette simply raised her arms allowing Chloe to quickly pull the red top from her body.

Beca & Chloe’s kiss broke momentarily, as the fabric slipped between them, but their mouths quickly found one another again, while Beca’s hands gripped two handfuls of the front of Chloe’s bright pink top.

“This is really risky you know…” Beca could be heard mumbling against Chloe’s mouth but the two women smiled as they continued kissing.

“Uhuh…” Chloe muttered between kisses, raising her arms as Beca pulled Chloe’s pink top up off her body.

“I mean…” Beca quietly began before she resumed kissing Chloe, “…the Bellas could be here any minute…” Beca continued, smiling as she pulled her mouth from the redhead’s, but kept her forehead in contact with Chloe’s forehead, “…and they still don’t know we’re dating…”

As Chloe giggled whilethe two began heavily making out again, Aubrey and Fat Amy and the rest of The Bella’s found their mouths opening further in shock at the revelation that the ex-co-Captains were in a secret relationship with one another. Just as Chloe tugged Beca onto the double bed she was expected to share with Aubrey, Aubrey darted forward and pulled the door so it closed over once again. Beca & Chloe hadn’t noticed the audience.

That audience now stood staring at each other, speechless.

“Uh…maybe we’ll have the meeting in our room instead?” Jessica suggested with a whisper, motioning to Ashley as she said ‘we’ and the rest of The Bellas nodded in agreement then wandered down the corridor, still unsure of what to make of what they’d just seen…


	89. Bechloe - 'Sleep'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - Beca & Chloe have to share a bed..

Chloe reached out and turned the lamp off that stood on the bedside table beside her. It was the first night of The Bellas USO tour and they were in Spain!! How exciting!

She snuggled down under the bedcovers and let out a tired sigh. Then a smile wound its way onto her face as she felt an arm snake it’s way over her waist. She brought her hand down and took hold of Beca’s hand as the brunette let out a sleepy sigh behind her.

They hadn’t laid in this position for years. Not since the two nights they’d spent in Copenhagen at the end of college, when they’d had to share a bed to save money. Neither of them had realised just how much they’d miss each other until the end of college had flown into sight..

Suddenly a mumble sounded from the fold-out bed that had been provided in the room:

“Good night you two” Fat Amy called out to them, and both Chloe and Beca responded with a sleepy “Good night” each.

Chloe felt Beca squeeze her stomach briefly as the brunette whispered close to her ear, “Good night Chlo”

Chloe simply pulled Beca’s hand up to her face, placed a chaste kiss on the back of her friend’s hand, and returned it to its original position on her stomach, whispering, “Good night Becs.”

And the three Bellas fell asleep.


	90. Bechloe - 'Wisdom Teeth pt 2'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe sees a video..

Two weeks later Chloe walked into The Bellas house. Her mouth had fully recovered and she was finally eating proper meals again.

As she walked through to the lounge she found most of The Bellas (minus Beca) crowded around the TV with huge grins on their faces.

“Hey girls, what’s going on?” Chloe asked cheerily, then let out a squeal as she saw a video of herself being played on the TV screen. She was sat in the passenger seat of her car while Beca drove. She couldn’t remember that moment, but she recognised the swelling in her face in the video and figured it was from her drive back from the dentist.

“What the hell is this??” Chloe asked, shocked but The Bellas chuckled as the video stopped and Fat Amy reached out to a tiny Go-Pro she’d connected to the TV.

“It the video I secretly took of you when Beca drove you home from the dentist the other week. I’d forgotten all about it!” Fat Amy said and the Bellas giggled as they turned to their captain.

“Did Beca know anything about this?” Chloe asked, hoping she didn’t. Chloe felt violated.

“No she refused to let me do it. But I did it any way…” Amy said with a shrug as she concentrated on starting the video again.

Chloe slumped down into a space on the sofa, her mouth open in shock as she watched the video being played out to her. That look of shock slowly turned into a cringe as she watched herself openly confess to Beca that she was in love with her. By the time her over-medicated-self had got Beca to promise that she would kiss her some time, Chloe was now watching the TV screen from between her fingers. She couldn’t believe she’d told Beca her innermost feelings. And she couldn’t believe how chill Beca had been about it!

And it got Chloe wondering. As Beca HADN’T been so awkward about it…had that meant that everything Beca had responded with had been true answers? Would Beca kiss her some time now that she’d promised it to Chloe?

Chloe hoped so…

The video ended and The Bellas all rightfully teased her but Chloe’s mind remained on Beca and only Beca. The woman had taken care of her so well. And Chloe wondered if that was because Beca had feelings for her that she hadn’t noticed before…

Later that night Chloe heard a knock on her bedroom door. She looked up from her position on her bed to see Beca slope in, closing the door behind her. The brunette slowly walked further into the room as Chloe sat up, a soft smile on her face, “Hey Becs,” she said brightly, “everything ok?”

“Yeahhh,” Beca said in an awkward tone, scratching the back of her head as she stood still, “Amy told me you saw the video she took of us in your car the other week…”

Chloe let out an embarrassed smile and put her face in her hands, “Ugh I said so many embarrassing thiiiiings!” she mumbled, but she looked up when she heard Beca chuckle.

“Nah, I thought it was cute.”

Chloe froze as she watched Beca step closer to her bed and reach a hand out.

“I need you to stand up for me.”

“Why?” Chloe asked as she took Beca’s hand and began standing up from her bed. She stood before Beca and the brunette dropped her hand, looking at her nervously.

“I kinda made you a promise on the drive home from the dentist and…well now you’ve seen the video you know there was a promise…and I like to keep my promises when I can…”

Chloe felt her heart jump into her throat as she felt Beca take her hands and held them by their sides. Then the brunette slowly stepped forward up towards Chloe, stood on her tiptoes, and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

Chloe froze. As though a spell had been cast. And as Beca pulled her face back a small smile swept over her face.

“You said you’d always wanted me to kiss you so…there you go…” Beca said with a small smile of her own.

Chloe wasted no time in diving back towards Beca, kissing her firmly, throwing her arms around the brunette’s neck. She felt Beca wrap her arms around her waist as their kiss deepened.

Chloe felt on cloud nine. This was exactly how good she imagined a kiss with Beca to be. Maybe even better.


	91. Bechloe - 'Malibu'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song fic based on 'Malibu' by Miley Cyrus..

##  **“I never came to the beach or stood by the ocean”**

Beca took a deep excitable breath as she stepped out of the passenger side of Chloe’s car and let a relaxing smile spread over her face. Her best friend’s reaction when she’d told her a few days ago that she’d never gone to the beach as a child had Chloe staring at her in horror and disbelief. The two women had been getting ready to head back to their respective homes after a long six weeks away on The Bella’s USO tour in Europe..

For Chloe, the girl who had grown up by the beach in Florida, she couldn’t imagine anyone having really lived until they’d stood by the ocean and allowed the tide to lap at their feet. So the redhead had insisted that instead of flying back to New York, Beca take a little more time away from the city that never slept, and instead flew with her to her family’s holiday home in Malibu, where the Beale’s were currently vacationing.

Chloe appeared at Beca’s side, beaming as she looked at her best friend, who held her hand up to her eyes so she could block out the sun. “Well…what do you think?” Chloe asked eagerly.

“It’s breezier than I expected…” Beca said thoughtfully. Chloe’s smile wavered but Beca chuckled when she noticed it, nudging her best friend, “I’m kidding. It’s impressive Chlo.”

Chloe grinned again, then reached out and grabbed Beca’s hand, “Come on!” she said enthusiastically, dragging Beca away from the car and down to the sandy beach, both women giggling loudly as they moved.

##  **“I never sat by the shore under the sun with my feet in the sand”**

Chloe stopped abruptly close to the sea, and ensured there was a patch of dry sand for them to sit on. Beca allowed her best friend to pull her down onto the sand, and there they sat, side-by-side, looking out at the ocean before them as the sun beat down. Beca couldn’t help the grin on her face as she watched Chloe taking her sneakers off then dug her feet in the sand. 

The redhead looked over at her with a bright smile, “Go on!” Chloe said, leaning to nudge her best friend, “You won’t regret it. I promise!” And so Beca pulled her sneakers off her feet. She felt her heart swell as the sand tickled her skin while she sunk her feet into the soft sand. “Feels nice, doesn’t it.” Chloe said brightly and Beca looked up at her freckled face with a relaxed smile and nodded.

##  **“But you brought me here and I’m happy that you did”**

Beca watched as Chloe let out a content sigh as she looked back out at the ocean before them. But the brunette didn’t follow her gaze. She was too mesmerised by Chloe’s beauty. She was never going to admit it to the woman, but she was so very much in love with her. With every bit of her. Particularly during moments like this, when she brought the very best out of Beca Mitchell. When Chloe made Beca almost  _giddy_  with happiness.

##  **“Cause now I’m as free as birds catching the wind”**

Beca turned to look out at the ocean, her knees up to her chest while she wiggled her toes in the sand. She saw the seagulls swishing around in the sea air above them. She’d once watched birds and thought how wonderful it must be to feel so free. To be able to fly anywhere and everywhere with no troubles. No negative thoughts. No pressures. But right here, sat with Chloe, on this beach, Beca felt none of that. This was what freedom felt like.

##  **“I always thought I would sink, so I never swam”**

“So how’s that sand feeling?” Chloe asked softly and Beca turned to look at her. Her heart was caught in her mouth as she looked into her best friend’s eyes, but she managed to muster out a “Good” before clearing her throat and looking back out at the ocean with a furrowed brow. There was no way she’d ever have the guts to tell Chloe how she really felt. She valued her friendship too much. 

Chloe, meanwhile, bit her bottom lip as they both fell silent. She watched her best friend appear to be kicking herself about something, from the way Beca had begun digging her nails tightly into her little knees. Though what Beca might be punishing herself for Chloe couldn’t be sure.

##  **“I never went boatin’, don’t get how they are floatin'”**

“Hold your hand out.” Chloe said lightly, and she smiled softly as her best friend hesitated while she looked at her, then cautiously held her hand out, palm up. Chloe scooped up a huge handful of the warm Malibu sand in her right hand, then held her left hand underneath Beca’s before sprinkling the sand onto the brunette’s palm. She watched as Beca’s shoulders seemed to relax, Beca’s deep blue eyes fixated on the sand as it spilt onto the palm of her hand. Chloe kept her eyes on Beca’s face though, loving the way a calm smile appeared where it was so rarely found. 

Chloe loved that she could calm Beca down whenever she felt anxious or unhappy about something. To help pull her out of whatever darkness surrounded her.

Basically Chloe loved Beca. She was  _in_  love with Beca. Always had been. She’d just never had the confidence to tell her.

##  **“And sometimes I get so scared of what I can’t understand”**

Beca’s heart was hammering away at the feel of Chloe’s hand beneath hers. But she couldn’t bring herself to look up into Chloe’s eyes. Those bright blue eyes that were as blue as the ocean before them. Because every time she looked at them she fell deeper and deeper in love with Chloe. And it terrified her. Because Chloe was her best friend. One of the most important people in her life. And she couldn’t understand how she’d gone from being in a long-term relationship with Jesse - a boy - to being so madly and deeply in love with her best friend - a girl!

##  **“But here I am, next to you”**

Chloe let the final sprinklings of sand leave her hand then let out another content sigh. She saw Beca swallow loudly but noticed how her best friend didnt look up at her. As though she looked nervous about something. So with a grin she brought her hand around and took Beca’s in it, tugging her up off the sand.

“Wha-” Beca began, but Chloe was already tugging her towards the ocean. Beca felt a little nervous. She’d never stood on a beach and let the ocean lap at her bare feet before. But suddenly Chloe stopped and the two best friends stood, hand-in-hand, as the sea slowly came and went, rushing over their feet then leaving. Beca couldn’t help breathing out a calm sigh, loving the feeling of her feet slowly sinking into the wet sand. Loving the feeling of her hand in Chloe’s. Their fingers entwinned.

##  **“The sky’s more blue, in Malibu”**

Beca looked up, out at the ocean, and noticed the sun would soon begin to set. The sky had been beautifully bright today. Brighter than she thought she’d ever seen it before. As bright as Chloe’s eyes maybe…

##  **“Next to you, in Malibu”**  

Beca turned her head to look at Chloe, a soft smile on her face as she noticed just how calm her best friend looked, as the redhead looked out at the ocean in front of them. No wonder Chloe loved it here so much. They’d been here no longer than 20 minutes and Beca already felt refreshed. As though the cobwebs and dark thoughts in her mind had been blown away. As though she were new and reborn.

##  **“Next to you, baby”**

Chloe could see out of her periphery Beca looking at her. But she kept her focus out on the ocean. She so desperately wanted to kiss Beca. For Beca to kiss her back. Now would be the most romantic and most perfect opportunity. But it was far too much of a risk. It could ruin everything. Their entire friendship. And Beca had to spend the next five days here with her  _and_  the rest of the Beale’s. How embarrassing. So Chloe kept hold of Beca’s hand, but nothing more.

##  **“We watched the sun go down as we were walking”**

An hour later, Beca and Chloe were slowly walking along the beach, the sea lapping at their feet as they moved, still hand-in-hand. Neither had dared let go, enjoying the freedom of being able to do it without their friends wondering why. Neither had dared to bring it up in conversation, about how they were  _still_  holding hands even though Beca was absolutely  _not_  a hand-holder normally. But Beca had never felt more comfortable and normal as she did right now, walking hand-in-hand with her best friend, who would at intervals sigh at how beautiful the sky was looking as the sun began to go down.

##  **“I’d spend the rest of my life just standing here talking  
You would explain the current as I just smile“**  

Beca and Chloe both stopped, facing each other, their respective shoes in one hand, their other hand entwined together.  The sun was setting to Beca’s left, the car was parked up at the top of the beach to Beca’s right. But she didn’t care. Right now all she could focus on was Chloe and how animated she was as she explained the way the current worked. A soft smile was plastered on Beca’s face as she watched the way her best friend’s mouth contorted with each word she spoke. Chloe was a lot cleverer than people realised. But Beca knew. She’d always known.

##  **“Hoping that you’ll stay the same and nothing will change and it’ll be us just for a while ”**

Beca & Chloe appeared to be the only two left on the Malibu beach. The tide still swishing over their bare feet and back again. And Beca felt her heart skip a beat. Because she realised that this right her, this was how happiness felt. This trip to the beach - her first trip to the beach - was better than she could’ve ever expected. And she felt so lucky to be able to spend this time with Chloe. Her best friend. The most beautiful woman in the world. The woman she was secretly in love with. The woman who had stopped talking and now stood, looking sheepishly at her. A soft smile on her face while she bit her bottom lip.

##  **“Do they even exist?”**

Did Chloe feel the same way as she did? After all they  _had_  just walked up and down the small stretch of beach for the last hour  _hand-in-hand._ Talking about their futures and how scared they were of it and how they couldn’t nor wouldn’t ever want to imagine that future without each other in it. 

Chloe was looking longingly at her best friend. The woman she’d been in love with for so long. And she thought that she may have just seen Beca glance down at her lips.

##  **“That’s when I make a wish”**

Beca took a deep breath, looking from Chloe’s lips, back up to her bright blue eyes that still shone out at her despite the rapidly setting sun. Beca’s heart was racing. They hadn’t said anything in several minutes. And as such Beca took this as a sign that Chloe  _did_  feel the same way as her. At least that was what she was wishing. What she was hoping. And so with a huge leap of faith, Beca edged her face closer to Chloe’s, trying to gauge if Chloe would edge her face closer to hers too. And butterflies began racing around her stomach as she saw Chloe look down at her lips and begin edging her face closer to hers.

##  **“To swim away with the fish”**

Beca felt a warm wave explode through her body the moment Chloe’s lips landed delicately on hers and they shared their first kiss. Beca released Chloe’s hand and dropped her sneakers onto the wet sand at their feet, not noticing the tide come in and soak them. She was too busy wrapping her arms around Chloe’s neck, deepening the kiss as Chloe wound her arms around Beca’s waist, tugging their bodies tight against one anothers.

##  **“Is it supposed to be this hot all summer long?”**

Two days and many  _many_  make-out sessions later, Beca lay on the Malibu beach. Her head rested on Chloe’s stomach while the redhead sat up on the sand. A content smile lolled on Chloe’s face as she looked out at the ocean. Beca looked equally, blissfully happy while the sun beat down on them, helping eek out the freckles on their respective faces and shoulders. Their hair was damp from the salty ocean water. 

##  **“I never would’ve believed you,  if three years ago you told me I’d be here writing this song”**

Beca continued delicately strumming the acoustic guitar she had balanced on her stomach, singing the words she’d come up with over the past couple of days she’d been here with Chloe. She planned on calling this particular song ‘Malibu’.

##  **“But here I am  
** **Next to you.  
** **The sky’s so blue  
** **In Malibu.  
** **Next to you  
** **In Malibu.  
** **Next to you, baby.”**

Beca paused, sighing happily as she looked up at her best friend. Her  _girlfriend_. The woman she loved. And she smiled as she watched Chloe look from the ocean back down at her. Life here was pretty perfect. This moment right here - perfect. And Beca felt her heart skip a beat when the redhead bent down and placed a long loving kiss on her mouth. Beca found inspiration for the final few lines of her song, and once Chloe had leant back Beca began singing softly again.

##  **“We are just like the waves that flow back and forth  
** **Sometimes I feel like I’m drowning and you’re there to save me and I want to thank you with all of my heart”**

Beca grinned as she saw a broad smile grow on Chloe’s face, tears beginning to taint her bright blue eyes. But Beca meant every word of it. 

##  **“It’s a brand new start”**

Beca had no future left in New York. She’d lost her job. She couldn’t afford to rent her apartment in Brooklyn. She needed to get away and Chloe had asked her if she fancied joining her in a new adventure some place new. A new state maybe with new jobs and new people. Somewhere they could explore together. And Beca had immediately said yes. Because she was  _so_ in love with Chloe. And Chloe was  _so_ in love with Beca. It was a dream come true.

##  **“A dream come true”**

And it was all thanks to this trip Chloe had insisted she go on. With her. To Malibu.

##  **“In Malibu”**


	92. Bechloe - 'Flowers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca surprises her best friend with flowers..but doesn't make a big deal about it..

“What’s this?” Chloe asked in a surprised tone as she walked into the Bellas quiet kitchen, and saw a bouquet of flowers sat in a vase, still in the packet, with a tag hanging from it. On the tag in scrawly handwriting was the name “Chloe” then an “x”

Tuesdays were her long-days at college. To her surprise she’d got home to a relatively empty kitchen, save for Beca, who sat at the kitchen table, looking at something on her laptop while she ate a bowl of cereal.

“I thought you’d know a bunch of flowers when you saw them Chlo..” the brunette said in her usual sarcastic tone and the redhead rolled her eyes.

“I know they’re a bunch of flowers, I meant why are they here?” She asked with a soft smile, pulling them out of the vase and unwrapping them from the packet.

“I saw them in the campus store today. They were reduced to clear so I thought I’d get them for you.” Beca said with a shrug, not taking her eyes off her laptop while she maintained a straight face, clearly distracted by something on the screen.

“Y-you bought me flowers?” Chloe asked in a sweet voice and Beca shrugged.

“It’s no big deal dude. They were reduced.”

“Yeah but…FLOWERS, Beca! You saw them and thought of me!”

Beca looked up from her laptop as she finished the dregs of her cereal and shrugged again, “They’re your favourite kind. I figured you’d like them. Especially as it’s Tuesday and you hate Tuesdays..”

The brunette stood up from the kitchen table to walk over to the dishwasher that was beside Chloe. Chloe, however, was busy staring down at her bunch of flowers, completely overwhelmed by how thoughtful her best friend was. She had a soft smile on her face as tears began to well up in her bright blue eyes.

Beca tugged the door of the dishwasher, placed her bowl and spoon in it, then closed the door again. As she stood up straight she furrowed her brow at Chloe’s expression, “Are you okay?”

Chloe looked up from the flowers in her hands and into Beca’s eyes, “Uhuh” she muttered quietly, the sound getting caught in her throat a little. Beca forced an awkward grin onto her face, raising her eyebrows and shrugging. It was the sweetest thing Chloe had ever seen.

The redhead suddenly dove forward and placed a huge kiss on Beca’s cheek. Beca let out a chuckle, placing her hands on Chloe’s hips to push her best friend away from her gently, “Alright you weirdo! They’re just a bunch of flowers..”

Chloe beamed at Beca who beamed back at her, “I love them!” and Beca rolled her eyes at how mushy Chloe was getting.

Chloe didn’t care though. To her they were so much more than a bunch of flowers. Beca had seen them and thought of her. None of the other Bellas. Just her. And not only that, she’d bought them! Beca had bought her flowers! And had even put an ‘X’ on the tag!

Chloe had been so overwhelmed by the sight of the flowers that she’d not noticed the way Beca’s cheeks had flushed bright red with embarrassment from the kiss Chloe had placed on her cheek. Because Beca HAD seen those flowers and bought them for Chloe. And no they hadn’t been reduced to clear. And it had taken her ages to have the balls to write that ‘x’ next to her name on the tag.

And yeah maybe just maybe she had a secret crush on Chloe.

Just like Chloe had a secret crush on Beca..


	93. Bechloe - 'Wet Dream pt 1' *explicit!!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - Beca has a dream about Chloe...and their shower...

Naked Beca stepped into the hot shower in the ensuite connected to the hotel room that she was sharing with Chloe whilst on the Spanish leg of their USO tour with The Bellas. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair as she dunked her head under the stream of water, letting out a small groan of relief, having felt exhausted after a long flight from America to Spain.

Suddenly Beca opened her eyes and her heart skipped a beat as she heard a familiar voice saying “You CAN sing!” and she turned on the spot to see Chloe stepping into the shower with her.

“Uh..I wasn’t singing!” Beca said defensively, but Chloe didn’t wait for her to say anything more. The brunette froze, her heart racing as she watched a very naked Chloe slowly approach her, her bright blue eyes shining eagerly at Beca. And Beca couldn’t help but look down at Chloe’s full breasts as the shower water splashed out on them.

The brunette swallowed loudly, watching Chloe’s hands as they reached out and took her hands. Chloe guided Beca’s hands to her breasts and placed them on there. Beca swallowed loudly again, then bit her bottom lip.

“Like what you feel Becs?” The redhead asked with a devilish grin and Beca looked up at her best friend, her breath stuck in her throat. Because yeah, she liked what she felt. And it surprised her.

Before Beca knew what was happening Chloe had placed her own hands on Beca’s hips and was now pushing her backwards, through the falling water to the gap at the back of the shower. Beca had slid her arms around Chloe’s neck and suddenly Chloe dove down and kissed Beca hard on the lips.

Beca moaned as she felt Chloe slip her tongue into her mouth and the water from the shower mixed with their saliva as they began making out heavily. Their wet naked bodies slid against one another as the ensuite steamed up from the hot shower.

Beca let out a gasp as Chloe began trailing kisses along her jawline, then began kissing down her neck, capturing some skin between her teeth and sucking hard. Beca let out a small yelp, but Chloe kept trailing kisses down Beca’s body until she reached Beca’s own pert breasts.

Beca ran her fingers through the redhead’s hair as Chloe began licking and sucking at her nipples. She hadnt realised just how much she’d wanted this. How much she’d wanted Chloe. But now it was happening, Beca couldn’t be happier. Nor more turned on.

Beca grabbed a handful of Chloe’s wet red hair and dragged the older woman up to her height, pulling her mouth back to her own, their deep kiss resuming.

This time Beca let out a gasp because she felt Chloe trailing her right hand down her naked wet body and landing between her legs. Their kiss broke and Beca leant her forehead against Chloe’s, both panting as Chloe slowly slid her fingers between Beca’s wet folds.

Suddenly Beca felt a rush of pleasure flying up through her body from where Chloe’s fingers worked their magic around Beca’s clit. She began rocking against Chloe’s fingers as Chloe held a firm arm around her waist and Beca flung her head back against the wall of the shower while Chloe slurped and kissed her neck.

Beca could feel her orgasm building, and she ducked down to capture Chloe’s lips, rolling her tongue with hers as they kissed deeply while Chloe pushed her hard up against the wall of their hotel shower. Beca moaned loudly. Then suddenly Beca felt a wave of warm energy rush over her body, Chloe holding her tight as Beca came hard around her fingers.

Chloe grinned, stepping away from Beca, pulling her back through the stream of hot shower water. Beca dove forward with a grin, reaching out to cup Chloe’s cheeks and kiss her best friend deeply aga-

-Beca woke up with a jump. Her heart racing. She let out a shaky sigh and flung her eyes open. Laying beside her in the double bed that they’d been given no choice in sharing was Chloe. Her best friend. The woman who she had been crushing on hard in recent weeks, but had not received even the most slightest hint that she might feel the same way back.

Chloe was fast asleep, facing Beca. She looked so peaceful. And Beca immediately felt guilty that she’d had a sex-dream about her. It had never happened before.

Beca turned over to face away from the redhead and let out a heavy sigh. It was now going to be a very awkward couple of days on this tour together…


	94. Bechloe - 'Temp Tattoos'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas notice something odd about Beca & Chloe's skin..

“Morniiiiing!” Beca sang out with a smile.

A loud clatter of spoons in bowls sounded around the kitchen. The Bellas watched in shock as their Captain happily strolled into the kitchen at 8am on the morning of Friday 31st October 2014, pouring herself a cup of coffee while she hummed a song that sounded uncannily like ‘Just The Way You Are’ by Bruno Mars. She was never up this early. And she was certainly never this happy!

“Uh Beca…Everything ok?” Cynthia-Rose asked tentatively, having not noticed that the apple that had fallen from her hand had actually landed in Ashley’s bowl of cereal splashing milk everywhere.

“Um yeah? Why wouldn’t it be?” Beca asked with a bemused look on her face as she sipped her first cup of coffee of the day and leant against the kitchen worksurface.

“Well for one thing you’re…how can I put this…” Jessica began with caution, “…you’re-”

“Chirpy?” Cynthia-Rose suggested.

“Smiley?” Ashley piped up.

“Hormonal.” Flo added confidently, but then realised it was probably the wrong use of word when she saw her friend’s reactions, “Not hormonal?” she asked.

“Cheery..” Stacie corrected.

“Gay?” Fat Amy suggested with a shrug.

“Happy!” Jessica finally said, slightly exasperated, “I was going to say happy guys!”

Beca furrowed her brow and let out a chuckle, pushing her long brown hair back with her hand, “What! Guys, I’m always like this!” But instead of the young women around the kitchen table beginning an argument, their eyes suddenly focused on a patch of skin on Beca’s neck.

“What’s that??” Cynthia-Rose asked quickly, pointing at Beca’s neck.

The brunette cleared her throat awkwardly, pulling her brown hair back over her neck, “Um…just a dumb temporary Halloween tattoo..” she said with a shrug. The Bellas all furrowed their brow in confusion.

“On your neck??” Fat Amy asked with a scrunched up nose.

“Mhmm” Beca said with a shrug, pretending to sip coffee from her mug.

“Why?!” Fat Amy asked.

“How..” Cynthia-Rose wondered.

“Who-” Stacie began, but before she could say anything else the Bellas watched their other Captain skip into the kitchen with her signature broad grin.

“Good morning ladies!” Chloe called out in her cheery sing-song voice, and made her way over to her cupboard that happened to be high up to Beca’s left. As she reached into it her top rose slightly and the Bellas all gasped, catching sight of a temporary Halloween tattoo on Chloe’s hip.

“What the-!!” Stacie cried loudly, pointing at the cartoon pumpkin (that looked a little more like a mouldy pumpkin) while Chloe tugged her top down, clearing her throat as she chose to pour herself a mug of coffee instead.

“So it was CHLOE who put that tattoo on your neck, huh Beca?” Fat Amy said with a smirk, loving the sight of Beca’s cheeks flushing bright red as she glanced awkwardly at Chloe before focussing on her coffee.

The Bellas laughed. They LOVED teasing Beca & Chloe about each other. The two Captains were best friends. Thick as thieves. So very often seen together, such was the responsibility they had to plan and maintain the intense rehearsals the Bellas had to attend, to ensure they would make it to the ICCA finals (and hopefully win it for the third time in a row).

The Bellas had enjoyed joking over the years about just how perfect Beca & Chloe were for each other. Something that often frustrated the two young women who simply wanted to be best friends without people immediately stating they should date.

“Bit of an odd way to hide the love-bite she gave you!” Stacie said with a chuckle, and though the Bellas continued to laugh loudly, their laughter subsided when Chloe suddenly turned to Beca and cried out in a shrill voice:

“Beca!! You told them?!”

“Dude they didn’t know!” Beca hissed to her best friend. But it was too late.

A clatter of spoons fell into bowls once again, and gasps fell out of the Bellas mouths, then silence hushed across the kitchen. Chloe swallowed loudly, colour draining from her face as she stared at Beca’s expression and realised what she had just said. She’d just revealed their secret.

Fat Amy cleared her throat obviously and the two Captains turned to their friends who were all sat around the kitchen table with shocked smiles on their faces.

“We’re gonna need to see that neck tattoo Shawshank..” Fat Amy said with her eyebrows raised and the Bellas sat around her nodded in agreement.

Beca bit her bottom lip, turning to look at Chloe, as if silently asking her if she should show them her neck. Chloe simply let out a small sigh and a gentle nod.

The brunette swallowed loudly then slowly walked over to the kitchen table. The Bellas all appeared to be holding their breath as their Captain paused, then rolled her eyes with a sigh as she pushed her hair back from her neck again. Her friends all gasped as they looked at the ‘creepy’ temporary Halloween tattoo. It was of a cartoon spider on a spiders web, except now they could see it up close, it was very evident that it had been placed over a very nasty love-bite.

The Bellas all gawked at the mark before turning to look at an uncomfortable looking Chloe, big grins on their faces.

“Chloe Beeeeeale!” Stacie said in a loud teasing tone, causing the redhead to blush.

“Damn girl did you use your teeth too?!” Cynthia-Rose added as she peered a little closer at Beca’s neck.

“Um are we forgetting that CHLOE did this TO Beca?” Fat Amy called out to her friends, grinning excitably as she turned to Beca then to Chloe, “When did you two FINALLY get it on??”

This time it was Beca’s turn to start blushing and she slowly walked backwards until she felt Chloe place her hand on the small of her back. The two young women smiled gently at one another.

“I dunno, like…five days ago maybe?” Beca said in a tone that was as though she was asking Chloe for confirmation, and the redhead simply nodded with a light “uhuh!”

The two looked at each other with sickeningly sweet smiles and the Bellas looked at each other uncomfortably.

“Sooooo I just need to go upstairs for a shower before rehearsals…” Chloe said suspiciously, gently squeezing Beca’s ass.

“Aaaaand I need to go get my laptop together…” Beca added, equally suspiciously.

The Bellas weren’t stupid though, and they watched with small grins as their Captains slowly began to slope out of the kitchen, hand in hand.

“Wait a minute!” Stacie called out and the two young women paused, looking back in confusion, “We’re gonna need to see your tattoo too Chlo…”

This time is was Chloe’s turn to look at Beca, biting her bottom lip as she did so. The brunette gave her an awkward yet cute grin which appeared to give Chloe a little drop of confidence. So she let go of Beca’s hand and nervously walked over to the Bellas at the kitchen table then lifted her top slightly.

The Bellas all gasped (Flo even let out a little squeal) as they stared in horror at the cartoon pumpkin temp tattoo that was on Chloe’s hip. Because the tattoo was actually there to try to cover up a love-bite that was far larger and far worse than Beca’s was.

The Bellas all turned to look at the petite brunette who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“I take it all back…” Cynthia-Rose said with a teasing grin as Chloe slowly made her way back to Beca’s side, “Looks like our pocket-sized Captain packs quite the bite..”

And Beca rolled her eyes with an exasperated grin, before pulling Chloe out of the kitchen by the hand.

“I hope you bought plenty of temp tattoos!!” Fat Amy called after them.

“Shut up Amy!!” Beca called back as she and Chloe began dashing upstairs, and The Bellas all laughed.


	95. Bechloe - 'Parents 2'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is late for the final of the ICCA's and fears the reaction of her father..

Beca leapt out of the Über and dashed up the steps, into the large building. She was late. Her Dad was going to frikkin’ kill her. The brunette scuttled through the entrance hall, stopping abruptly when a member of security called out to her.

Beca quickly dipped into her satchel, pulled out an ID pass she’d been sent in the post, and showed it to the security guard. He’d looked at her name, swallowed loudly, then looked at her in surprise. He allowed Beca to continue, so she did, dashing as fast as she could to the doors that would lead her to the place she couldn’t wait to be.

Rapturous applause and cheering was muffled behind the large doors, but the second they opened to let Beca through, the noise became deafening. The brunette halted at the back of the large crowd. Far up ahead of her was a big stage, and on it stood a presenter with a microphone.

“Up next…” the presenter boomed, “the group from a University that has always provided when it comes to the ICCA’s…it’s, The Barden Bellaaaaas!”

The crowd clapped and cheered and whooped as the presenter left the stage and was replaced by a group of ten young women who bounced out onto the stage with large beaming smiles and big waves. No smile was larger than the redhead - the Captain - who stood at the front of the group, and the sight of her made Beca’s heart skip a beat.

As the crowd settled and The Bellas began the opening to their final performance of the night, Beca found a small smile sweeping across her face. The redhead sang her solo part sweetly, her bright blue eyes shining out at the crowd. The girl spotted someone in the crowd that she knew and gave them a wink before the tempo of the song rose and she and The Bellas began an extensive dance routine with killer vocals to boot.

Beca found her jaw dropping in awe at how brilliant The Barden Bellas were. Certainly a darn sight better since she’d left the group. Chloe’s input and leadership had definitely helped get them this far - by the end of tonight Beca could see them regaining the title of ICCA Champions.

As the performance continued Beca found herself walking slowly down one of the aisles towards the stage. Her heart was racing. Her eyes following the redhead’s every move. She’d been away for a little while now. Four months to be exact. And boy had she missed this girl heaps while she’d been away. She loved her so damn much.

As the performance came to an end, the audience rose to their feet, clapping and cheering. But none clapped harder than Beca.

The smiling redhead joined The Bellas - her sisters - in taking a bow. Then suddenly her bright blue eyes honed in on that petite figure stood in the aisle. She appeared to hesitate, as though processing the sight of Beca. But the second Beca gave her two thumbs up, the girl beamed at her, then began dashing to the steps at the side of the stage.

Beca braced herself as the redhead dashed along the front of the first row of seats, knowing full well that the force of the girl’s hugs were usually overwhelmingly tight and strong. And sure enough the redhead dashed up to Beca and threw her arms around her neck, tears already springing out of her bright blue eyes. Beca held her tight and they stood there for a matter of seconds before the redhead let go and stood back a pace:

“I thought you said you couldn’t make it, Ma??” the girl exclaimed with a bright smile and Beca beamed at her daughter as a tear rolled down the nineteen year old’s face.

“Yeah well the arena had a power outage so I got on the soonest flight I could to JFK! Couldn’t miss my number one girl’s first ICCA final now, could I?” Beca said with a grin, chuckling as Larissa Mitchell threw herself into her Mama’s arms once again.

Beca (‘DJ B-Mitch’) had been away on a massive US arena tour for just over four months. Yes her only child was now at College, but that didn’t mean the girl hadn’t missed her Mama terribly when she’d gone home over Spring break.

“Number one girl huh?” A voice called out to them and Beca felt her heart skip a beat as she looked from her daughter over to her wife. Chloe Mitchell. The woman who had the patience of a Saint. The woman who Beca was oh-so proud to boast was a Professor of dance at Barden University. It had been Chloe who had encouraged Beca to go on the tour. And it had been Chloe who had used all the free time she had now her wife was away, to help train The Barden Bellas in the ways of cardio and tip-top dance routines for the ICCA’s.

“Hey babe-” Beca began with a grin, her daughter having stepped back for a moment. Her sentence was cut short by Chloe, who had dove forward and kissed her hard on the lips.

“I missed you so much!” Chloe said clearly into Beca’s ear. The brunette grinned, pulling her wife tight against her body, bringing both her arms up and wrapping them about Chloe’s neck.

Larissa Mitchell rolled her eyes - one of the two things she’d got from her Mama: the use of eye rolls and her ear for mixing music - and sloped off to sit with the rest of her Bellas in the audience.

“I missed you more” Beca said with a wink, and kissed her wife once more. As they parted, they both grinned. To look at, nobody could have guessed they were forty seven years old, and fifty years old respectively. Both due to youthful looks and relaxed mannerisms. To look at nobody could possibly believe that they had a nineteen year old daughter. Their pride and joy. But they did.

The Mitchell’s had been so so proud when Larissa had announced to them that she’d been voted Captain of The Barden Bellas, following in both her mother’s footsteps.

Beca looked around to see where her daughter had gone and suddenly her radiant face darkened. Chloe turned to try to see what her wife had spotted. Then her stomach knotted. The two mothers watched as their daughter pulled a young man belonging to The Treble Makers into a deep kiss.

Beca clenched her fist, but Chloe reached her hand out and squeezed her wife’s arm.

“Don’t make a scene…” Chloe said, knowing exactly what Beca was like, “…talk to her about it afterwards.”

So with a huge heavy sigh Beca rolled her eyes and nodded. She’d heard about this boy from Larissa herself when she’d FaceTimed her last month, and the redhead had gushed about how amazing Jack Swanson was. Beca still couldn’t believe that of all the kids her daughter could possibly fall for, she’d fallen for the son of Jesse & Aubrey Swanson. Chloe had found it wonderful of course.

Beca felt her wife take her hand and Chloe led Beca to a free seat near to her own seat, so they could be ready for the announcement of the winners of the ICCA’s final.


	96. Bechloe - 'Tunnel'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca returns home having left 'Auntie Chloe' to look after her daughters while she was at work..

Beca Mitchell crashed through the front door of her large apartment with a growl. Today had been the WORST! She’d been woken up at 5am to a phone call from one of the music studio PA’s who tentatively informed her that the mix she’d been working on hadn’t saved properly overnight - all the hard work that she’d put in yesterday had gone. She’d spent the whole of today - Saturday, HER DAY OFF - trying to remember exactly how she’d perfected the mix in the first place.

Losing a good mix (if she said so herself) then having to go into work on her day off wasn’t the only thing that annoyed Beca. Going in on a Saturday meant it cut into the time she got to spend with her two kids. Going in on a Saturday meant she missed out on spending time with her girlfriend.

Beca peeled her back from the wooden door she’d just slammed shut and took a deep breath. This kind of stress wasn’t going to help her heart. Her ears picked up the sweet sound of her daughters giggling and chatting further in the apartment. A relieved smile washed over Beca’s face and she slowly began walking forward, through the open plan kitchen/lounge, following the sounds of their little voices.

The brunette had worked hard over the eighteen years since graduating from Barden. She was now deemed one of the most successful music producers on the scene, and had the wealth to match. She’d had a very high-profile marriage to a handsome music artist who she had met when working on one of his records. A high-profile marriage that had ended (according to the media) terribly, though it had actually been quite amicable. Amicable for the sake of their two daughters, who were now six and nine years old.

What the media didn’t know was shortly after the divorce proceedings had been finalised Beca had begun to date her PA. Her best friend, Chloe Beale. She had known Chloe since college, and Beca had wanted to keep the redhead in her life as much as possible afterwards. Chloe hadn’t thought twice about agreeing to the job offer, having always secretly adored every inch of Beca inside and out.

Chloe had actually been present at both the births of Beca’s daughters, and over the years had helped Beca raise them when the brunette and her husband had been busy with work. Beca had loved seeing her with them. Had always wondered how life would have been like had she told Chloe how she’d felt about her back in college instead. But all that didn’t matter. Now they were together, and had been blissfully so for almost a year now.

Beca stopped at her daughter’s playroom and furrowed her brow in curiosity. There was a huge dining room chair in the way of the open door. Draped over the seat of the chair was a long bedsheet that was held up by some odd stools from around the apartment. She could hear her children giggling coming from within the room. Or, moreso, from within a giant tent-looking blanket fort in the middle of the room.

The mother couldn’t see them, but she could hear them, “Uh..hello??” Beca called out, and she smiled as she heart her daughters immediately stop talking and let out little gasps, “Anybody there??”

“Mama we’re in heeere!!” Zara, Beca’s eldest, called out.

“Where??” Beca asked, despite knowing exactly where they were.

“In the secret hiding place!” Aurelia, Beca’s youngest squeaked.

“But if it’s secret, how can I find it??” Beca called out again, loving the sounds of her daughters giggling.

“Through the tunnel!!” Zara & Aurelia yelled in joyous union.

Beca grinned, exhaled loudly, then got down to her knees. Things like this never used to happen. Her kids never made forts or did dress-up. But since Beca had started dating Chloe…

The brunette peered through the ‘tunnel’ in front of her and was surprised that she couldn’t see into the ‘secret hiding place’. But the sounds of the light giggles forged the way for her, and Beca began slowly crawling through the 'tunnel’. After several scrambles forward she came to a bedsheet that blocked her path and she paused.

“Um…knock knock?” Beca asked hopefully. She heard whispering from behind the sheet and she thought she heard the distinct sound of her girlfriend, having known the woman for twenty two years. But it was Aurelia that answered:

“You need to say the magic password Mama!”

“Ummm…open seasame?” Beca tried hopefully, but her daughters giggled, yelling “Noooooo!”

“Abra Kadabra?”

“Noooooo!”

Beca let out a sigh and hung her head, “Guys, Mama really doesn’t have the energy for this…”

This time Beca definitely heard her girlfriend whisper something, and Zara giggled before saying “The password is: Auntie Chloe’s always right!”

Beca brought her head up and rolled her eyes, “Oh reaaaaally…”

“Uhuh!” Zara said in a chirpy voice and Beca could almost HEAR Chloe’s smile. So she sighed once again:

“FINE! Auntie Chloe’s always right…” Beca said in a reluctant voice. A slightly unimpressed smile was on her face as the sheet was lifted to reveal her two daughters who had scrambled to let their mother in with loud “Ta-Daaaaaa!!”’s.

Beca shimmied into the 'secret hiding place’ and suddenly her eyes kinda widened as she looked at the interior of the homemade construction. The bedsheets stood tall above them, Chloe having clearly managed to hang them from the ceiling some how. Dangling at the top of the canopy-esque ceiling were several rainbow-coloured indoor lanterns, providing the most tranquil light around them. Big duvets lay out on the floor below them with cushions and cuddly toys scattered about. Colouring pens and colouring books were stacked to one side, and Beca noticed some coloured pictures were hanging by pegs on a thin piece of string just beneath the lanterns.

The brunette hung her mouth open in wonder but she wasn’t given long to take it all in before her daughters leapt into her arms to say hello. Thank goodness they’d been cursed with her petite figure, or Beca wasn’t sure she could’ve managed them clambering over her any more. Beca let out a wince as her daughters pulled her into tight hugs, telling her in one go all that they’d been up to that day. But the girls soon rolled off her lap when Chloe, who had let out a small chuckle at the sight of the bundle, softly told Zara & Aurelia to be gentle with their mother.

As the two little brunette’s scrambled off their mother, Beca watched with a relaxed smile as her daughters made their way back over to Chloe, pulling themselves up onto the redhead’s lap, one on each knee. Beca looked at the three most important people in her life, and her body finally felt calm once again.

“Want to show Mama your pictures?” Chloe asked the girls kindly and Beca’s daughters quickly sprang up to find their colouring books. The redhead, meanwhile, took this opportunity and crawled over to Beca, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“How did it go?” she whispered, and Beca let out a small groan.

“I managed to get most of it re-done.”

“That’s my girl.” Chloe whispered with a wink and a smile, and Beca found herself grinning as her girlfriend placed another quick kiss on her lips before her daughters returned to her side.

“Mama look I drew our family!!” Aurelia said in her sweet little voice as she placed her colouring book on Beca’s lap.

The mother looked down and her heart soared as she saw the stick figures of herself, Aurelia, Zara, and Chloe, all holding hands with big smiles on their faces. Towards the edge of the paper there was the stick figure of their father (her ex-husband), and his retriever puppy, Ralph.

Beca smiled. This was their family. This was her life. And she looked up at her daughters and Chloe.

“It’s perfect.”


	97. Bechloe - 'Outfit'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - potential beginning scene..

_SCENE: Beca & Fat Amy’s apartment._

Chloe walks briskly down the hallway of the apartment block towards a door. She’s dressed in her Bellas outfit, has a large brown paper bag in her hand, and is smiling brightly. She stops outside an apartment door and knocks sharply on it, smoothing down the front of her Bellas jacket.

The door opens and Beca looks at her with a grumpy expression. Chloe beams brightly at her, holding the bag up.

 **Chloe** : Breakfaaaaaast!

Beca is in her pyjamas, grunts, looks from the bag back to the redhead, then simply walks away from the door, leaving it open. Chloe steps into the apartment with a spring in her step, closing the door behind her.

 **Beca** : When the hell did you get changed?

 **Chloe** : While you were still sleeping.

Chloe walks over to the kitchen table in the small studio apartment and begins pulling take-out boxes out of the brown bag.

 **Chloe** : Any sign of Amy yet?

Beca has crawled back into bed and pulls the duvet over her body, curling up to go back to sleep.

 **Beca** : Nope.

Chloe pauses with a slight frown.

 **Chloe** : Is she normally out all night?

 **Beca** : Yep.

Beca closes her eyes with a heavy sigh, but soon opens them, frowning as Chloe continues to talk to her.

 **Chloe** : Well she’d better get back soon. We don’t want to miss our flight!

 **Beca** : *mumbles to herself* Which is in four hours..

 **Chloe** : Which is only in four hours!

Beca sighs, pulls her pillow out and places it over her head, closing her eyes again. The apartment goes silent and Beca becomes suspicious. She opens her eyes and jumps, letting out a small “argh!” as she sees Chloe now crouched down by her bed with a big grin on her face.

 **Chloe** : I got you your favourite.

Beca looks at the plate of food that Chloe now has in her hands. A large bagel with salmon and scrambled eggs. Beca looks at Chloe with a grumpy expression.

 **Beca** :  _How_  are you so chipper?

 **Chloe** : How are you not!!

Chloe stands up with a giggle, placing the plate on Beca’s bedside table, and ruffling Beca’s hair slightly before moving over to the kitchen table as she speaks:

 **Chloe** : Beca we get to see our Bellas again! Our sisters! We’ll finally be reunited! And we get to perform!!

Beca sits up in her bed letting out another unimpressed sigh. She reaches out and takes her plate, taking a huge bite of her bagel.

 **Beca** : Did Legacy actually mention anything about us performing?

Chloe pours Beca a large cup of coffee and takes it over to her.

 **Chloe** : Well..her text didn’t  _exactly_  say anything about a performance but why else would she invite us to Georgia Aquarium if it wasn’t to perform?

Beca shrugs, with an expression as though Chloe was probably right.

 **Beca** : I guess we  _are_  the group that won Worlds a few years ago?

 **Chloe** : EXACTLY!

Beca takes the coffee from Chloe with a grateful smile and takes a long sniff of it, her smile relaxing as she closes her eyes. Chloe just looks at her with a soft smile on her face. Beca opens her eyes suddenly and notices Chloe looking at her. They both clear their throats awkwardly. Chloe steps away from Beca’s bed and quickly goes back to the table to gather her own bagel.

 **Beca** : So, um..what time is our flight?

 **Chloe** : Midday.

 **Beca** : Right…I guess I’d better get ready then…

 **Chloe** : Right…yeah…good idea.

Beca crawls out of her bed and strides over to her small wardrobe, beginning to filter through her clothes.

 **Chloe** : Uh, Beca?

Beca looks over her shoulder at Chloe.

 **Beca** : Yeah?

Chloe motions over her shoulder at the Bellas uniform that’s hung up in the doorway of the bathroom. Beca raises her eyebrows.

 **Beca** : No.

 **Chloe** : Oh come ooooon! It’d be fun to travel in our Bellas uniform!!

 **Beca** : Chloe there is no  _way_  you are ever persuading me to travel in my Bellas uniform!

_Cut to SCENE: Aeroplane interior. Beca is sat in a centre seat with a grumpy expression, dressed in her Bellas uniform._

**Beca** : *mutters* I cannot  _believe_  you managed to persuade me to travel in my Bellas uniform…

She turns to her left to see Chloe in the window seat beside her, a huge smile on her face. The redhead reaches out to straighten the scarf around Beca’s neck:

 **Chloe** : Oh you love it…

Beca smacks her hand away and looks at her with a frown.

 **Beca** : I do  _not_  love it!

 **Fat Amy** : No but you  _do_  love Chloe.

The Australian squeezes into the aisle seat on Beca’s right also dressed in her Bellas uniform and grins at the brunette who just glares at her.

 **Fat Amy** : Joking!

Beca frowns then sighs.

 **Beca** : Wake me up when we get there.

Beca reaches down and places her headphones on, closing her eyes with a frown. Chloe is curled up on her seat with a bright smile on her face as she begins reading a book, and Fat Amy begins watching something on her iPad, looking equally pleased with herself.


	98. Bechloe - 'Letter'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca tries to find Chloe to tell her she found her letter, but fails..

Beca charged out of the elevator, having strode very impatiently within it, like a caged lion. She was on the brink of tears. Almost. But she promised herself she wouldn’t cry. She just wouldn’t. Because it wasn’t her style. And she already felt like a total weed around Chloe, the woman didn’t need to see it too.

“Chloe??” Beca called out at the top of her voice as her legs continued to carry her down the long hotel corridor. They were almost at the end of their USO tour and to Beca’s surprise Chloe had gone from being her normal attentive self to falling head over heels for some marine dude called ‘Chicago’. Over the weeks the brunette had felt more and more alone the less she saw of Chloe.

Then, as if some sort of twist of fate, Beca had thrown on an old coat of hers. One she hadn’t worn since college. And in one of the pockets had been a small envelope that she’d never noticed before. She’d opened it, shocked to see that the handwritten letter within it had been dated the final day that they’d been living in The Bellas house. And that handwritten letter had been from Chloe.

The moment Beca had read the letter her heart had broken. She’d never told Chloe at the end of college that she had feelings for her and had wanted to start dating her. But in Chloe’s letter to Beca the redhead had explained how much SHE had feelings for Beca, and how she’d just wanted her to know. All those years wasted, desperately pining after Chloe when all that time Chloe had also wanted her? Beca felt stupid and angry with herself.

“Chloe!!” She called out again, though this time she reached the woman’s hotel door. She knocked quickly on it, “Chloe are you there?? Please, I-I…” Beca took a deep shuddering breath, and on the exhale a tear began running down her face, “I found your letter.” she said quietly. “The one you left in my coat pocket at the end of college…” Beca let out another sigh and leant her forehead against the wooden door with a gently ‘thud’.

“Fuck, I forgot..you’re out with Chicago today..” Beca said miserably. But instead of walking away, or trying to call her, Beca found that words were still falling out of her mouth, “I’m sorry I’ve only just read it. Sorry because not only do I now seem like a total dick for ignoring you when you thought I’d read it, but…I’m sorry because I felt exactly the same way about you as you did for me back then. I-I…I STILL feel the same way…”

Tears had begun falling down Beca’s face and she let out a sob as she mumbled, “a-and I’ve been hating myself all thr-through the years since we left B-Barden because I didn’t have the ffffffucking balls to tell you how I really f-felt about you.” Beca sniffed loudly, “and now you’re with Chicago. And that’s cool, I get it. He’s t-tall and handsome and makes you h-happy and I’m just m-me and have NO way of making you happy and…” Beca let out another heavy sigh, wiping her hand on her nose with another sniff, composing herself, “whatever…it’s my fault for not saying something to you sooner… I’m in love with you Chloe Beale.”

Beca stood back from the closed door of the hotel room and let out another sigh. She felt like an idiot for having just said all of that to a door. Thank God Amy didn’t hear all that. She’d definitely get the piss taken out of her. Beca began to turn to walk back down the corridor.

Suddenly she jumped as the door of the hotel room swung open and she came face to face with Fat Amy, who was grinning at her broadly. Fuck. Had she gone to the wrong room door?

“Uh..I can explain..” Beca began with a sniff but Amy merely stepped aside to reveal all the Bellas stood behind her. All but Chloe. They were all grinning at her and Aubrey even had tears in her eyes.

“Beca?” came a watery voice from the back of the group and Beca recognised it. It was Chloe. And true enough, the Bellas stepped aside to reveal Chloe sat on the edge of her hotel bed, her eyes puffy and tearstained. But there was a soft smile on her face.

Beca froze, entranced with Chloe’s beauty, as if truly seeing her for the first time. And a small smile grew on her tearstained face as Chloe slowly stood up from the bed to walk over to her, and the Bellas stepped aside as the two friends reunited in the middle of the room..


	99. Bechloe - 'Jealousy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets jealous over Beca..

Chloe Beale was proud of a lot of things. She’d won a spelling bee in forth grade (the certificate of which was still on the wall of her parent’s lounge some twenty years later), she’d dated the hottest guy in high school in her senior year (though she’d later found out he’d also been dating 2 other girls behind her back), she’d managed to get a place at Barden University (a college she’d been dying to go to since their open day), she’d recruited the ‘saviour’ of her acapella group ‘The Barden Bellas’ (Beca Mitchell, who for some reason had been a grumpy alt-girl to begin with but had flourished into a pretty passionate Captain when the mood suited her). Her greatest achievement, however, was when Chloe had first met Beca’s father and she’d introduced her to him with an: “and this is Chloe. She’s my best friend sooooo..”

Since then Chloe had prided herself in being 'Beca’s Best Friend’. All through college. Heck, even those two years that they’d had since graduating from Barden (even though they hadn’t seen as much of each other as Chloe would’ve liked..)

So imagine Chloe’s surprise when she, Fat Amy, and Beca had arrived at Atlanta airport to perform with the rest of The Bellas in a reunion organised by Emily, and the three old friends bumped into Beca’s mother in the departure lounge.

Chloe had waited in eager anticipation for the introductions. Beca had motioned to Fat Amy, stating quite clearly, “This is Amy. Best friend. Roommate.” And Beca’s mother had shaken Amy’s hand politely with a kind smile. But Chloe hadn’t really noticed, so hung up she was on Beca’s use of 'best friend’ to describe Amy.

It didn’t get any better, when Beca motioned to Chloe and said in an awkward voice, “And this is Chloe…just…yeah, Chloe…” and Beca’s mother’s eyes appeared to widen at the redhead. Not that Chloe noticed. Because suddenly a huge cloud hung over Chloe’s head. Since when had she gone from being “Chloe my best friend” to “just Chloe”??

Beca’s mother stepped forward and shook Chloe’s hand with a curious broad smile on her face, “Chloe huh? Nice to meet you!” But Chloe didn’t notice Beca cringing beside her, desperately silently pleading with her mother not to make things weird. The redhead simply shook the woman’s hand with a forced smile. But she couldn’t shake the knot in her stomach. Because she had become “just Chloe” and she thought she’d meant so much more to Beca than that. She hoped she had.

The über ride to Georgia Aquarium (where they were set to perform) was an uncomfortably silent one. Chloe lost in her thoughts, trying to work out of it was something she might have said or done that meant she’d relinquished her title of “Beca’s Best Friend”.

Fortunately no sooner had they arrived at the venue Chloe’s excitement at seeing all her old college friends meant she’d forgotten about the slight quibble she’d had about her and Beca’s friendship status. But later that night, when they were all drinking their sorrows away in a local bar, Chloe found herself glaring at Fat Amy & Beca who were both chatting about something. Fat Amy with her big stupid grin and Beca rolling her beautiful perfect eyes.

Chloe had admitted it to herself a million times over - she still had the hugest crush on the petite woman. Adored every bit of her. And it killed her that Beca didn’t even consider her her best friend, let alone anything else.

Suddenly, the redhead had made a decision, chucked another shot of sambucca down her throat, and strode over to the women she craved the affection of. Beca appeared to be a little startled by Chloe’s arrival, but the redhead stood over her with her hands on her hips. The alcohol POSSIBLY fuelling her aggressive manner:

“What the hell Beca??”

Beca looked up from her seated position at her friend with a dumbfounded expression, “Wha-?”

“I’m not your BEST friend?!”

Chloe felt furious, even more so as Beca’s face began to crumple up defensively.

“What the hell are you talking about Chlo?!”

“Earlier, you introduced me to your Mom as 'just Chloe’..” the redhead yelled, ignoring the way the Bellas around them all stopped and stared, looking at each other awkwardly, “..do you know how hurtful that was??”

Beca stood up, holding her hands up in defence, the alcohol in her own system fuelling her argument, “Woah,Chloe chill out, it was only my Mom-”

“That’s the thing Beca!! It was your Mom! You couldn’t even tell your Mom that I’m you’re best friend?!”

“No I couldn’t-”

“WHY?! Why couldn’t you-”

“Because you mean more than that to me!” Beca yelled in frustration then froze. Chloe’s jaw dropped as Beca took a deep tipsy breath, “Look, I told my Mom a while back about you. Like ALL about you..and…ugh she told me it sounded like I had a crush on you and-”

“Do you??” Chloe asked quickly. Her heart began racing. Tears were starting to prick her eyes. The Bellas all watched on with baited breath.

Chloe appeared to hold her breath, and waiting for what felt like forever as Beca cleared her throat nervously, looked down at her feet and shrugged, “Yeah uh..I mean…I…maybe..I do sorta…” Chloe’s heart soared, a tear beginning to fall down each cheek as she watched Beca look back up at her with an apologetic expression, “…yeah I do.”

Anyone who may have been stood or sat around them completely disappeared from Chloe’s vision. There was only Beca. Her and Beca. And before Chloe knew what she was doing she dashed forward, throwing her arms around Beca’s waist and kissing her hard.

The alcohol that the two women had already consumed fuelled their actions and within a matter of moments Beca had brought her hands to Chloe’s cheeks, drawing their kiss into a deeper one.

Neither noticed their friend’s whooping and cheering around them.

It was just them. Beca & Chloe. Best friends. And so much more.


	100. Bechloe - 'Halloween Costume'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca asks Chloe to be the other half of her Halloween costume..

“I’m gonna need you to promise me that you’re not going to make a big deal about this..”

Beca Mitchell stood in the doorway of her best friend’s bedroom in the house they shared with their fellow Barden Bellas, leaning against the doorframe with her shoulder. Inside Chloe Beale was stood on a chair by the door, a pencil behind her ear, a long piece of string dangling from her mouth, a bunch of pegs attached to the hem of her favourite blue plaid shirt, and a roll of sticky tape in her hand. She was about to put up a bunch of photos - an idea she’d found on Pinterest.

The redhead looked down at Beca with a curious expression, “That all depends on what you’re about to say…”

Beca took a deep breath. It was two weeks away from her favourite holiday - Halloween. Not only that but her fourth and FINAL Halloween at Barden. It was the only time of year that Beca ever willingly dressed up. Over the past two years she’d dressed up as part of a double-act with her boyfriend Jesse. In their sophomore year they dressed as Wednesday & Pugsley Adams from ‘The Adam’s Family’. In their Junior year they dressed as Victor & Emily from ‘Corpse Bride’.

This year, however, Beca was newly single, having had a sad yet amicable breakup with Jesse over the summer, before he moved to LA to start studying at a film school (not that she’d had the heart or confidence to tell any of her friends yet). No Jesse, meant nobody to dress up with Beca at Halloween. And though it hadn’t crossed her mind over the past few weeks, it hit her this morning while she was having breakfast that she’d have to come up with an idea of her own. An idea of someone to dress up as but as a single individual. And for however solitary Beca seemed, she actually enjoyed the preparation it took to plan her Halloween costumes.

So here she was, in the doorway of the one person who she knew would be thrilled at the idea of dressing up for Halloween. Someone who was forever dependable when it came to doing ANYTHING with and/or for her. And that someone was Chloe.

Beca took a deep breath, and cleared her throat, watching Chloe as the redhead brought her focus back to the roll of tape, trying to pick at the end of it which she’d lost, “I need someone to dress up with me for Halloween. I had an idea but it requires two pe-”

But Beca’s sentence was cut off by Chloe who had quickly turned to look back at her and let out a loud excitable squeal, “Oh my God!!”

“This doesn’t sound much like you NOT making a big deal about this, Beale..” Beca said with a slight wince at the pitch of her best friend’s voice, but Chloe simply beamed at her, holding a finger out.

“I didn’t promise that I wouldn’t make a big deal.” Beca shrugged, realising that Chloe was correct. Still, it was an unnecessary reaction. “So are you asking me what I think you’re asking me??” Chloe continued, her bright blue eyes shining down at Beca. The brunette swallowed loudly, suddenly feeling a little flustered.

“Um…well what do you think I’m asking you?” Beca asked nervously, with her eyebrows raised. She watched as Chloe clambered off the chair she’d been stood on and the redhead let out a sigh.

“To be your date for Halloween..” Chloe said in a bright and airy voice, moving to stand directly in front of the brunette. Beca, however, rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

“I need a partner to join me on Halloween, yes. And as you’re my best friend. My co-captain etc etc…so…yes, I want you.”

Beca swallowed loudly again as she watched Chloe sidle up to her, dipping her face close to Beca’s as she whispered, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”

Beca thought for a moment she saw Chloe look down at her lips. Or had she looked down at Chloe’s lips. She couldn’t remember. But all she knew was that her stomach had knotted the moment Chloe had given her a wink, then wandered back into her bedroom, stooping down to pick up the piece of string that had fallen from her mouth.

Beca stared intently at the ceiling, forcing herself not to look at Chloe’s ass. Because Beca had been having lingering thoughts in recent weeks, since returning to college, about those rumours that kept flying around. Rumours that accompanied comments about how she and Chloe were practically a couple without actually BEING a couple. And in recent days, Beca was beginning to see it..

“Is Jesse not coming back for Halloween weekend then?” Chloe asked brightly as she heaved herself back up onto her chair, hanging the string back in her mouth.

Beca shuffled nervously on the spot. She hadn’t realised how awkward it felt hearing Chloe say his name. None more awkward than now, when she and Jesse had broken up. But Chloe didn’t know that. Nobody did. And Beca still didn’t feel confident to tell her.

“Um…no…”

Beca was too busy looking down at the ring on her index left finger to notice Chloe glance at her, trying to gauge her reaction to that question. It hadn’t gone unnoticed to her and the rest of The Bellas that Jesse didn’t appear to be in the picture much any more. And it wasn’t just because he was now in LA. Beca didn’t seem to call him or text him as much as she used to. There wasn’t that photo of her and him on her phone home-screen anymore. There wasn’t a photo of him on that cute keychain he’d bought her one time (that had been attached to her house keys)..

Chloe turned back to the wall she was facing and pulled the string out of her mouth to stick up by the ceiling, an amused smile on her face, “You CAN come into my room you know Becs. I don’t bite.”

Beca slowly began wandering into the bedroom, though she rolled her eyes at Chloe’s final word, knowing full well what thought process it would spark..

“Ooh speaking of which, what about-”

“-No!” Beca said quickly, “We’re not going as characters from Twilight!”

“Oh come ooooon!”

“I want to avoid movie characters.”

“Well technically, if you think about it-”

“If you say Twilight’s technically a book, I swear to God, Chloe Beale, I will retract my offer.” Beca said sternly, plonking herself down on the end of Chloe’s bed while she watched her best friend attempt to stick one end of the string up. The brunette saw the woman hold the other end of the string out to her side with a sigh and a frustrated “Here” and Beca automatically stood back up, moved over and took the end of string that Chloe held out to her.

“So that’ll be a no to 'Zombie Thelma & Louise ’ then?” Chloe asked as she finally stuck part of the string down before scrambling down off her chair.

“Who?” Beca asked with a furrowed brow, still obediently holding the other end of the string.

“Never mind,” Chloe said as she dragged her chair across to the other end of the wall and stood on it. This time Beca had no choice but happen to look at Chloe’s ass and the brunette quickly cleared her throat and looked away, feeling herself blushing.

“Adams Family?” Chloe suggested as she tried to find the end of the roll of tape again.

“Did it in Sophomore year, remember?” Beca said in a plain voice, not wanting to remember a time when she’d been with Jesse.

“Wasn’t that the year that you-?”

“Did a load of Jell-O shots and puked everywhere yeah yeah..” Beca said with a roll of her eyes and Chloe let out a giggle.

“String” she ordered, holding her hand out and Beca handed her the other end of string. Chloe turned back to the wall, holding the string up and looking down the length of it to check that it was in line, “I don’t think I’ve ever spent a party holding back someone’s hair for so long..” she said with another giggle.

“Yeah, thanks again for that..” Beca said awkwardly. It hadn’t been her finest moment. Chloe had been so sweet about it though. It was around that time (when Chloe had tucked her into bed with a bowl on the floor beside her, telling her that she wouldn’t leave her side, and she didn’t, all night) that Beca realised that that was what it meant to have a best friend. The rest was history.

Chloe stepped down off the chair to assess the level of the string that stretched across her wall, letting out a satisfied sigh. Beca froze slightly as Chloe placed an arm around her shoulder. She wasn’t keen on physical contact, but it was VERY Chloe to put her arm around the awkward brunette, so it didn’t take Beca long to relax a little.

“So if we’re not going as a movie-duo, what do you suggest we go as?” Chloe said in a cheerful voice, and Beca simply put her arm around the small of Chloe’s waist and turned to look at her best friend - a small smile on her face.

– Two Weeks Later –

“Anyone seen our Captains?” Stacie asked with a furrowed brow, looking over the sea of heads at the large Halloween party The Treble Makers were throwing.

“Chloe was freaking out about her costume or something. Beca had to go help her..” Ashley said with a shrug as she took a long slurp from the cocktail she’d just been given.

“Oh there they are!!” Flo called out excitably. The Bellas all turned to see where the Guatemalan was pointing and their faces turned to glee when they saw Beca & Chloe approaching them hand in hand.

“Yes!!” Fat Amy called out, laughing heartily as the two best friends joined their friend’s. Beca was dressed as a slice of bread with peanut butter on it. Chloe was dressed as a slice of bread with jelly on it. The two were grinning.

“Peanut butter and Jelly! I love it!!” The Australian exclaimed between laughter.

Throughout the night people were so over the moon by the genius costumes that Beca & Chloe wore, nobody seemed to notice that the two had rarely gone a moment without holding hands. Because little did people know that Beca & Chloe had very recently secretly started seeing each other..

And towards midnight no sandwich could be found at the Halloween party..


	101. Bechloe - '80/20'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is upset..

# “A relationship isn’t always 50/50. Some days your person will struggle. You suck it up and pick up that 80/20 because they need you. That’s love.” - Word Porn

Beca stepped through the front door of the apartment she shared with her best friend. The women she had very recently begun dating. It had all happened by accident really.

The two had been living together over the past couple of years since graduating from Barden University. Had had many an evening spent cooped up in their tiny lounge in front of Netflix, sharing a couple of bottles of wine. Getting a little too cosy at times. Then one evening, while Chloe had been giggling at something ridiculous that Beca was trying to explain, the redhead had lifted her head from Beca’s shoulder and the two had shared their first kiss.

Now, two weeks on, and Beca found herself leaving work with a spring in her step. Excited to get home to Chloe and enjoy what little she had left of the evening with her best friend. Her girlfriend. Her Chloe.

“Chlo?” Beca called out, shrugging her coat off and hanging it up by the front door. She paused, but heard no answer.

The brunette slowly made her way through the small open plan kitchen/lounge, towards the two bedrooms at the back of the apartment. Instead of taking a right into her bedroom, she took a left, to the bedroom opposite. The bedroom she spent most of her time in. The bedroom that belonged to Chloe.

Beca stepped into the bedroom and held her breath as her eyes caught sight of her best friend - her girlfriend - curled up on the double bed. Chloe was normally the bubbly, brightest one out of the two of them. But Beca could immediately tell something wasn’t right.

So Beca let her bag slide off her shoulder, pulled her converse off her feet, and shuffled over to the bed.

“Chlo?” she asked again quietly, and gently eased herself onto the bed beside her girlfriend.

“Hey babe..” Chloe began, then let out a long sigh, her back turned on the brunette.

Beca swallowed loudly, laying back on the bed. She gently took Chloe’s right shoulder, and guided the redhead to roll over towards her.

Chloe turned to cutch into Beca’s body, and Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. The redhead rested her head on Beca’s stomach, and Beca ran her fingers gently through Chloe’s hair.

It had been a year ago today that Chloe’s family dog had died. And the redhead was still heartbroken.

But Beca vowed, even before they had begun seeing each other, that she would always be there for Chloe no matter what. And now seemed to be one of those moments.

 


	102. Bechloe - 'Shots'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - that 'Will they wont they, damn they did!' scene

The Bellas arrive at the Spanish Casino. They all disperse.

Beca & Chloe make their way to the bar and have a couple of shots.

Chloe is noticably more tipsy than Beca.

 

 **CHLOE:**  You know, I used to have a massive toner for you back when we were in college.

 

 **BECA:**  *looks at Chloe in surprise with a nervous grin* Seriously?

 

Chloe throws back another shot before ordering two more.

 

 **CHLOE:**  Uhuh! Why do you think I failed Russian Lit so many times?

 

 **BECA:**  To be a Bella?

 

 **CHLOE:**  To be with you, silly!

 

Chloe lets out a giggle, throwing back another shot.

 

 **CHLOE:**  *shakes head then lets out a wistful sigh* I was such an idiot back then. Just like I’m an idiot now..

 

Beca throws back two shots then stares at Chloe who stares right back at her.

Suddenly they lunge for one another and kiss passionately.


	103. Bechloe - 'Rooftop Wish'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca tells Chloe to make a wish in PP2..

So, one thing Beca hadn’t anticipated on was scrambling to the rooftop of the AirB&B that she and The Bellas were renting in Copenhagen - which was their accommodation during their stay in the city for the World Acapella Championships.

For one thing, she was shit-scared of heights. For another thing, it turned out Europe got fucking freezing at 11pm at night, despite it being July.

But the reason she was ducking out into the chilly night air, wrapping her crappy leather jacket a little tighter round her petite body, was because little more than twenty minutes ago The Bellas had stopped her on her way out of the bedroom she was sharing with Chloe and Aubrey, to inform her that Chloe had a crush on her. Like, the hugest crush any of them had ever seen someone have.

“It’s been there for about four years Shawshank!” Fat Amy had cried out.

“Any opportunity she has to make a wish she wishes you’d kiss her.” Aubrey had added.

So the twenty two year old let out a shaky sigh when she looked out across the rooftop and saw her best friend sat, huddled under a blanket that she’d had the good sense to take with her, looking up at the stars. Beca slowly wandered across to her, taking a seat beside the redhead with another sigh.

Chloe hadn’t told Beca she liked her as anything more than a friend. And while it had been weird to have all the Bellas accost her, Beca was grateful that they had. Because over the past few weeks Beca had also begun to develop feelings for the redhead. She just figured Chloe didn’t feel the same way..

“Beautiful night..” Beca said uncharacteristically brightly, then rolled her eyes at how dumb she sounded. But as she looked over at her best friend, the young woman simply let out a small smile, and mumbled a quiet “yeah” as she continued to look up at the sky.

Beca had an idea. She let out a gasp and pointed at the sky before them, “Shit did you just see that??” she said quickly. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Chloe who had sat up suddenly and squinted.

“No? What?? What was it?” The redhead asked curiously, and the sound of her sweet voice made Beca melt slightly.

“A shooting star!”

Chloe had turned to Beca excitably, and the brunette felt butterflies race around in her stomach, “Well go on! You have to make a wish!!” the redhead said with gusto.

“Like what??” Beca asked, smiling at the look on Chloe’s face, thrilled that she’d put it there.

“Just..whatever you want! Whatever your heart desires!” Chloe said, her smile softening, nearly turning into a sad one, and it almost broke Beca’s heart to see it. She’d never considered herself something that anyone’s heart would desire, not least of all Chloe’s.

So Beca took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and wished for something. If it had been four years ago she would’ve rolled her eyes at how dumb she must look. But Chloe’s expression flashed in her mind and she decided that if she could bring a smile like that to the woman’s face for the rest of her life she’d be happy.

Beca opened her eyes with a grin, and she noticed Chloe’s curious expression.

“Go on then..” Beca said calmly and Chloe furrowed her brow, a smile growing on her face.

“What do you mean?” She asked in a sweet voice and Beca felt her heart skip a beat.

“I wished that you got a wish..so..” Beca said quietly, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She saw Chloe’s eyebrows rise, clearly touched by the gesture as the redhead tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth.

The breeze whipped around the rooftop and though Beca started to shiver slightly she didn’t notice. Her entire focus was on her best friend who entertained her request with a cute smile, closing her eyes. Beca noticed Chloe’s shoulders tense up, as though she were wishing with all her might.

Beca’s heart raced as she held her breath, leant towards the redhead, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Chloe appeared to freeze against the petite woman, clearly in shock, and as Beca pulled her face away she opened her eyes to see Chloe’s eyes still closed.

“Chloe?” Beca said quietly, an amused smile on her face, but the redhead kept her eyes closed, her mouth still in the shape it had been when Beca had kissed her. Beca reached out and took her best friend’s hand, “Chloe..” she said again, this time with more of a chuckle.

“If I open my eyes and realise that what I thought just happened didn’t actually happen I-I…I’m going to be SO disappointed Beca..” Chloe said quietly.

Beca leant towards Chloe again, moving aside some of her long red hair so she could whisper in her ear, “Open your eyes Chlo..” and Beca’s heart swelled as she saw her best friend open her eyes, tears tainting them already.

The brunette brought her hands out to cup Chloe’s face, and she drew the woman into a long, warm kiss. Chloe almost immediately reciprocated the kiss, noticing just how much Beca appeared to be shivering, and shared some of the blanket with her, their lips never leaving the others once.


	104. Bechloe - 'Confrontation'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - Beca tells Chloe she's jealous of Chicago..

**“I’ve had to endure at least one of you pining after the other for seven years. It stops now!”**

Those were the words that rattled around Beca’s head as she nervously stepped into Chloe’s hotel room. It had been Aubrey who had finally cracked, telling Beca to buck-up, stop watching Chloe with Chicago so miserably, and just tell the girl how she felt about her. And while Beca wasn’t one to follow Aubrey’s orders, the rest of The Bellas seemed to support the blonde so here Beca was, stood before Chloe.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk over the past few days..” Beca began awkwardly. Chloe’s bright blue eyes were bearing into hers, as if trying to read her mind. There was once a time back in college when she and Chloe were so in-sync that they COULD read each other’s minds. But they’d since grown a little further apart over the years since graduation.

“Look,” Chloe said with a sigh, “I get it..” Beca hesitated as Chloe shrugged, “…you’re jealous of me because I’m with Chicago. He’s tall, he’s handsome, he’s a marine, he’s charming-” but Chloe stopped mid-sentence as Beca held her hand up.

“Chloe I’m not jealous of you because you’re with Chicago.” Beca said in slight exasperation, ignoring the way Chloe furrowed her brow, “I’m jealous of Chicago because he’s with you!”

The hotel room fell silent while Chloe raised her eyebrows, her mouth dropping open in shock. Beca felt sick. Her stomach had knotted and her heart was racing. She wanted to leave. To run away, and never have to confront Chloe ever again - such was her embarrassment. But after several moments, Beca began to wonder if the redhead understood what she was trying to say.

“I love you Chlo.” Beca said quietly, “I-I’m in love with you…”

And suddenly Beca became aware of three things in the following order: the sight of tears beginning to form in Chloe’s eyes, the feel of Chloe’s arms throwing themselves around her neck, and the first taste of Chloe’s strawberry chapstick as the redhead kissed her hard.

After a few moments Beca broke their kiss, still keeping hold of Chloe’s waist, smiles still on their faces, “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you soo-” but her sentence was cut short by Chloe kissing her deeply once again.

Another few moments passed and this time Chloe broke their kiss, mumbling, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment Beca Mitchell.”

And the two resumed kissing in the middle of Chloe’s hotel room. Tears streaming down their faces. Smiles poking around their kisses.

The Bellas stood awkwardly in the doorway of the hotel room, smiling, pleased that their two leading weirdos had finally united with one another.


	105. Bechloe - 'Wink'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - Beca confronts Chloe about her winking..

**Beca** : “What the fuck is with all the winking Chloe??”

Chloe looks noticably taken aback by Beca’s outburst.

 **Chloe** : “What winking?”

 **Beca** : “You know! The winking! At the soldiers?”

Chloe pauses with a frown then shrugs.

 **Chloe** : “I always wink at people. It’s my default greeting!”

 **Beca** : “No it’s not! You’ve never winked at me!”

 **Chloe** : “I  _always_  wink at you!”

Beca frowns and looks away as if trying to remember those times.

 **Chloe** : “Beca…a-are you… _jealous_?”

Beca immediately turns back to Chloe.

 **Beca** : “ _No_!”

A smile starts to creep into Chloe face as Beca becomes flustered, blushing slightly.

 **Chloe** : “So you’re not jealous of me winking at all the soldiers..?”

 **Beca** : “You can wink at whoever you want to! W-why would I care?”

Chloe shrugs then leans her face towards Beca.

 **Chloe** : *whispers* “Because maybe you have a crush on me?”

Beca is stunned, frozen to the spot as Chloe lets out a quiet giggle, gives Beca a wink, then walks out of the room.


	106. Bechloe - 'Lick' *explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - Fat Amy barges back into her hotel room..

[BECA rests her head back onto her pillow with a long sigh. Suddenly she jumps as FAT AMY barges into the hotel room, not looking at BECA as she darts into the ensuite]

 

 **FAT AMY:**  Sorry Shawshank. I got all the way to the diner and forgot my bank card.

 

[BECA is still startled by the intrusion. FAT AMY leaves the ensuite and makes her way back to the hotel room door.]

 

 **FAT AMY:**  If you’re wondering why it was in the bathroom it’s because I always keep my bank card in my bra and it fell out when I had a shower last night…

 

[FAT AMY leaves the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. BECA looks down the length of her body and lifts the bed covers to reveal CHLOE between her bare legs. The two women smile at each other.]

 

 **CHLOE:**  That was close…

 

 **BECA:**  Yeah, I was.

 

[BECA rests her head back down onto her pillow, letting out a small gasp as CHLOE resumes licking]


	107. Bechloe - 'Birthday Cards pt.1'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday cards that Beca sent to Chloe over the years..

July 22nd 2012

Chloe,

Happy Birthday!   
Have an aca-awesome day.

Beca

(Ps. I can’t believe I just wrote “aca-awesome”…you’ve changed me.)

* * *

July 22nd 2013

To Chloe,

23 huh? You’re getting so old!   
Happy Birthday dude.

See you in September.

Beca x

* * *

July 22nd 2014

To the best ginger I know (ok so you’re the only ginger I know..)

Have a great birthday!

See you in a couple of weeks.

Beca xx

* * *

July 22nd 2015

To the true mastermind behind the World’s leading acapella group: Chloe Beale,

Happy Birthday dude!

Missing you already but looking forward to our road trip to NYC in a couple of weeks time.

Lv Beca xx

(Ps. I’m not kidding. I feel like I’m missing a limb not having you around anymore)

(Pps. You must be able to tell I’m missing you - I don’t think I’ve ever written this much in a card before!)

* * *

July 22nd 2016

C,

(I’ve never really done the whole ‘girlfriend birthday card’ thing so I hope you like this one? It’s got a puppy on the front?)

Happy happy birthday!

Looking forward to spending this long weekend away with you and your family.

I feel so lucky to get to spend today and every day with you. Thanks for making me feel so great. I hope I make you feel great too.

Love B xx

* * *

July 22nd 2017

Happy Birthday babe!

Sorry I’ve got to work but I’ve made reservations for us at 'Sosornias’ at 8pm tonight so I’ll meet you there for dinner.

Hope you like the flowers.

I love you.

B xx

* * *

July 22nd 2018

Well, here marks the final birthday card from me to Miss Chloe Beale.  
Next year I’ll be giving Mrs Chloe Mitchell a birthday card instead ;)

Happy birthday babe!

Thank you for being so amazing. I can’t wait for the next few months and becoming your wife.

I love you xxx

* * *

July 22nd 2019

Happy Birthday Mrs Mitchell!

And congratulations! You’ve found your fifth and final clue!

Out in the pantry,   
there’s a box bright and blue.  
Inside there is someone,  
waiting for you.

Love B xxx

* * *

July 22nd 2020

Hey babe :)

Happy Birthday!!

The big 3-0 and you can’t even drink (booooo!)

Thank you for being an amazing wife. I know you’re going to be an equally amazing Mom to our little girl when she eventually decides to make an arrival!

Until then, me and Max will have to make the most of our time alone with you.

Lots of love,   
Beca & Max (“woof”)  
xxx

* * *

July 22nd 2021

Happy Birthday Mommy!!

We’re so grateful for all the hard work you put in at home, especially when Mama’s away for work.

We love you so much!

All our love Beca, Olive, & Max (“woof”)  
xxx


	108. Bechloe - 'Birthday Cards pt.2'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's birthday cards to Beca over the years..

November 5th 2011

Dear Beca,

HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY!!

Hope you have an AMAZING day filled with lots of fun and food and friends :)

See you at rehearsals later today (unless you opened this card as soon as I gave it to you, then I’ll see you at rehearsals tomorrow)

Love Chloe xx

* * *

November 5th 2012

Dear Beca,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

I’ve got an aca-awesome gift for you but I want to be there when you open it. So for now I thought I’d give you this card to open in the morning when you wake up, then I’ll give you your present when you get back from class this afternoon :)

Eek you’re going to LOVE it!!

Love Chloe xx

* * *

November 5th 2013

HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY BECA!!!

I’ve been given strict instructions not to reveal anything about your surprise party tonight…

(But I know how much you hate surprises so, as you can see, I’ve got you two tickets to that big boxing match in the city for tonight and I’ve enlisted Jesse to take you)

I’ll see you at rehearsals later (don’t worry, there will be cake after)

Love Chloe xx

* * *

November 5th 2014

Dear Beca,

Wishing you the happiest of birthdays!!

I can’t believe this is your last birthday at Barden! How am I possibly going to divert all the surprise parties you hate if we’re not even living in the same house? ;)

It sucks that we’ve got classes all day, but meet me at the usual spot at 4pm and I’ll buy you a birthday coffee before we walk home <3

Love Chlo xx

* * *

November 5th 2015

To my girlfriend (I know it’s almost been three months but it still feels so weird to be writing that. GOOD weird! Not bad weird. Now I’m rambling. Sorry!)

Happy Happy HAPPY Birthday!! 

It’s funny to think that for the whole time we’ve known each other I’ve always seen you on your birthday except for this one, when we’re actually official!

I miss you so so much but can’t WAIT to see you tomorrow for our long weekend together. Be warned, I’m going to kiss you SO hard and hug you SO tight when I see you!! But I know you won’t mind ;) you’re sappy when you want to be <3

And here I go rambling again. Sorry!

Have a wonderful day at work, do amazing things, and I’ll Skype you this evening when you get home <3

Lots of love, Chlo xxxxx

* * *

November 5th 2016

Happy Happy Birthday Babe!

I thought I’d surprise you by sending this card to you at work (though I know you hate surprises so I promise it’s the only surprise you’ll have today <3 )

I can’t wait for you to get home later so we can have our usual Saturday night routine of Chinese, wine, Netflix, snuggles (and maybe I’ll even let you be on top for once - seeing as it’s your birthday ;) )

I’ll be thinking of you all daaay <3

I love you Beca Mitchell!!

Lots of love, your Chlo xxxxx

* * *

 

November 5th 2017

To the best fiancee on the planet!

HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

I can’t believe the year you’ve had! I’m so so proud of you babe and all your achievements and it’s an honour to have been by your side through all of it. I can’t wait to continue spending the rest of my life by your side loving and supporting you. 

You may be DJ B’Mitch to the world, but to me you’ll always be Beca, my cute, beautiful, funny, amazing best friend and lover <3

If you hadn’t realised by now then I’d better write it just here:  
I LOVE YOU!!

Love always, your Chlo xxx

* * *

November 5th 2018

Psst..Beca…it’s your WIFE here (eek!!)

Happy Happy Birthday Babe!

Everything I could possibly want to put in this card I already said in the video I made for you but I hope you got that I love you with all my heart and honestly couldn’t have asked for a better wife. You truly are the greatest!

I hope the coming year is your best yet (though lets face it, you’ve done outstandingly this past year) 

I’m going to miss you so much when you go on tour in a few days but I’m going to savour these last couple of days of our holiday and give you surplus amounts of sloppy kisses and tight cuddles to keep your heart topped up over the six weeks that you’ll be gone.

I love you Mrs B. Mitchell <3

Love always and forever, Mrs C. Mitchell xxxxx

* * *

November 5th 2019

Happy Birthday babe!

Here’s to your first birthday in our new home in sunny LA :)

I know it’s been a mad couple of weeks having to relocate but I just wanted to take this time to tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you and even though it was difficult to leave our first little home with all our memories, I’m sure this coming year will bring just as many memories to fill this new home up with love!

Attached to this card is a little box. Inside it is a gift which is a very nice but very big surprise so…I figured if I pre-warned you now it might not be so bad as I know how much you hate surprises ;)

All my love beautiful <3

Forever yours, Chlo xxx

ps. Max says a big “WOOF” - which I presume means “Happy Birthday Mama” ;)

* * *

November 5th 2020

To my wife, my best friend, the love of my life: Beca,

Happy Happy Birthday babe! And happy first birthday as a mother :)

Olive and I are so so proud of you and all the hard work you put in to provide us with a beautiful and safe home, and a warm and loving environment.

I feel so lucky to be able to call you my wife and the Mama of my child. You truly are the best person in the world and I love you with all my heart!

Olive, Max and I can’t wait for you to return home to us when your tour ends next week. We love you so so much!!

We’ll Facetime you at 3pm your time :) can’t wait to see you (even if it is just on a screen)

All our love, Chloe, Olive, & Max  
xxxxx

ps. Max says ”WOOF” - which I think means “I can’t wait for you to come home so we can play fetch” ;)


	109. Bechloe - 'Hug'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can't wait to hug you"

Beca sat miserably on one side of the table at a cafe in the airport. It had been a VERY long bus ride next to Fat Amy from the army base near Paris over to CDG. They and the rest of The Bellas were due to catch their flight back to JFK in New York in little under two hours.

But Beca couldn’t care less about that right now. Because sat opposite her was Chloe. Chloe fucking Beale. The beautiful redhead who Beca had secretly been pining over for…well for years now…ever since graduation. Her best friend. The woman who knew her better than she even knew herself. And that woman was now secretly her girlfriend.

It had been a long six weeks away on this USO tour and for some crazy reason Beca had decided not to take the opportunity to tell Chloe how she felt about her. Instead she’d decided to wallow in pity while she watched her best friend flirt with some soldier called Chicago who was so fucking handsome it made Beca’s stomach churn in jealousy. And he’d been such a nice fucking guy - which hadn’t helped Beca’s misery.

Then three days ago, Beca had snapped. Had started bickering with Chloe like they’d always done back in college. A bicker that grew into a fight. A fight that had Chloe following Beca back to her hotel room, demanding to know why she’d gotten so angry with her. And that was when Beca had burst out that she had feelings for her. Big feelings. Romantical feelings.

And to Beca’s surprise Chloe had burst into tears, collapsed onto the floor, and when the brunette had ducked down to her side Chloe had kissed her hard, telling her how happy she was to finally know that Beca felt the same way.

The wave of relief had been mutual.

The thing was, because this was all so new, and the best friend’s didn’t want to make a huge deal about their new-found romance, they’d agreed to keep it a secret from the rest of their friends.

Something that was very difficult for Beca who, from the moment she’d felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her body and pull her into that first kiss, had craved the redhead’s affection. Stealing kisses from her as they darted into the nearest bathroom at every location they thought they were alone at. Smoothing a hand across the small of her back or vice-versa.

Last night had been the Bella’s farewell party. They’d snuck away VERY early. Darted back Beca’s hotel room, knowing full well Fat Amy wouldn’t return in a long while. And there Beca & Chloe had had sex with each other for the first time. They’d returned to the party a couple of hours later and none of Bellas had really noticed..

The problem with Beca & Chloe consummating their secret relationship was that now they craved one another more than ever. They weren’t able to share a room or a bed overnight because their respective roommates (Aubrey & Fat Amy) were already in their respective rooms. They hadn’t been able to sit together at breakfast because of those roommates. And they hadn’t been able to sit together on the bus, despite Beca being uncharacteristically early to get on the bus, again because of those roommates.

Beca looked to her right as Fat Amy took another big swig of coffee. How that girl never felt the effects of a hangover she would never know.. as for the person on her left? Beca turned to look at Emily whose head hung in her hands. Four years of college and that kid STILL couldn’t handle her drink..

Beca jumped as she felt her phone chime in her hand and she quickly looked at the screen. Her heart began racing with excitement as she saw she had a Whatsapp message from Chloe and quickly opened it, breathing quickly.

God it was as though Chloe had never texted her before (which was a lie - they’d known each other for seven years and last night when they’d reluctantly parted to go to their respective hotel rooms they’d spent the rest of the night texting each other nonstop with goofy grins on their faces)

_I miss you :( xxx_

Beca looked up from her phone to see Chloe looking longingly over at her, biting her bottom lip sadly. The brunette quickly texted back:

_Miss u more :( xxx_

Beca sent the message and held her breath, waiting eagerly for Chloe’s reaction. As expected the redhead snapped her eyes down to her phone the moment it chimed and she read the message. Beca saw her chest rise and fall as Chloe sighed before texting her response.

_Why are our best friends so clingy?? xxx_

Beca let out a small smirk as she read the message, looking up at Chloe with a shrug. They looked longingly into each other’s eyes for a moment. Chloe gave Beca a sad smile. And Beca then looked down at her phone, wanting to send a message to her girlfriend to hopefully cheer her up:

_I can’t wait to hug u xxx_

Her breathing increased as a soft smile grew on her face, loving the coy smile that stretched into the corners of Chloe’s mouth. Beca’s phone chimed once again and she quickly read her girlfriend’s reply:

_I can’t wait to hug you more ;) xxx_

Little did the new couple know that Fat Amy had been reading Chloe’s texts over Beca’s shoulder, texting Aubrey who had been reading Beca’s texts over Chloe’s shoulder.

They weren’t stupid.  
And actually, they were thrilled.


	110. Fabery - 'Sisters' (+ essence of Bechloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3: Fat Amy & Aubrey talk about Bechloe..

**Fat Amy** : “We’re like sisters, Aubrey.”

Aubrey lets out a soft smile at the woman who’s become a much closer friend over the weeks they’ve been on this USO tour. Sure, they may be complete opposite in terms of personality, but their respective Daddy-issues seemed to join closer together.

 **Fat Amy** : “It  _is_  Aubrey isn’t it?”

Aubrey couldn’t help the small smile on her face. Because this was Amy’s thing. She liked to make people smile and laugh, even if it  _did_  mean she had to pretend she couldn’t remember their name..

 **Fat Amy** : “And the Bellas? Well they’re our  _real_  family. Forget our mysterious Dad’s and our kind yet unmaternal mothers..”

Aubrey let out a small sigh. She wasn’t quite sure where the Australian was going with this but it felt sort of heartfelt?

 **Fat**   **Amy** : “Beca & Chloe. They’re our parents now.”

Aubrey furrowed her brow as Fat Amy’s eyebrows raised, clearly beginning to ramble seriously. Fat Amy held out one hand, palm up, as if testing something on it.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : “Beca’s the Dad. Because she’s moody. Unaffectionate. Vulnerable underneath that hard exterior.”

Aubrey kept her brow furrowed but she was starting to see where Amy was going with this.

 **Fat Amy** : “Chloe’s the Mom. She’s soft. Sweet. Maternal. Has huge unrealistic visions for us and our future.”

Aubrey’s face softened slightly. What she’d described so far was somewhat true.

 **Fat Amy:**  “And like parents, you know if you ever want anything you go to Chloe first. Because if you ever went to Beca she’d either say no right away, or she’d ask if you’d asked Chloe..”

A smile began to grow on Aubrey’s face at the quirkiness of Amy’s description.

 **Fat Amy** : “And you know if Chloe told you to ask Beca there’s little chance you’d get what you were after. Because Beca’s not afraid to say no. Just like a Dad..”

 **Aubrey** : “Okay I get the idea Amy. I’ve just always seen Chloe and Beca as my sisters you know?”

Fat Amy appeared to pause as she processed this information. Then she shrugged.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : “Okay so Bhloe are the parents of the group. And we’re the cool Aunts!”

Aubrey smiled with a nod. Much better.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : “Or..rather  _I’m_  the cool aunt. The one that’s always around. Hocks the kids up on sweets and gets them all hyper, coming up with cool ideas-”

 **Aubrey** : “-Bad ideas..”

 **Fat**   **Amy** : “-before handing them back to Beca & Chloe.. you? You’re like the Aunt who’s away for most of the year and we only see once a year during the holiday season but-”

 **Aubrey** : “ _Hey_! I’ve seen you guys twice already this year and it’s only July!”

 **Fat**   **Amy** : “BUT - you didn’t let me finish - the Bellas are always thrilled to see you, as am I and as are Bhloe.”

Aubrey looks a little more satisfied with that answer. But just as she opens her mouth to respond her phone goes off. At the same time Fat Amy’s phone goes off. They pull their respective phones out of their pockets presuming it’s the Bellas WhatsApp but they’re wrong.

Aubrey has a text from Chloe:

Is Beca being ridiculous or is it just me? Plz be honest Bree xx

Aubrey looked to Fat Amy as the Australian read a text from Beca on her own phone.

If Chloe thinks I’m apologising for taking a chance on my future she can think again!!

The two friends. The two 'sisters’ looked at each other and nodded, Aubrey having realised it was Beca’s text, Amy having realised it was Chloe’s text.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : “What are we gonna do about them?”

 **Aubrey** : “What any normal kid does when their parents are fighting.”

 **Fat**   **Amy** : “Storm out the house and hope they sort it out between them?”

 **Aubrey** : “Almost.”

Aubrey turned to look out of the window dramatically, a determined look on her face.

 **Aubrey** : “We’re gonna stage an intervention!”


	111. Bechloe - PP3 rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the clip from the 2nd PP3 trailer - The Bellas confront Beca on the rescue boat about her feelings for Chloe..

Beca sat on the rescue boat. A large blanket was wrapped around her petite body while she looked around at the Bellas sat with her. She had no idea how they’d made it off alive before the yacht had exploded. But they had. 

Her eyes fell from Fat Amy, to Aubrey, to Legacy, over to Lily, then Cynthia-Rose, to Flo, then Jessica, then Ashley. Beca furrowed her eyebrows. No Chloe? She felt sure she’d seen her being helped out of the sea and onto the boat.

“If you’re looking for Chloe, she went outside for some air.” Ashley said and Beca hesitated. She watched as the Bellas all smiled at her.

“Wh-why would you presume I’m looking for her?” Beca stuttered, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment. The Bellas all smiled at her.

“Oh come on Beca!” Fat Amy said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah you’ve just been through a near-death experience!” Cynthia-Rose said with a grin, “Of course you’re looking for her!”

Beca swallowed loudly, and she looked nervously at Aubrey. To her surprise Chloe’s best friend was simply smiling softly at her, nodding gently. Beca felt her stomach knot. She had given no indication that she liked Chloe more than she liked any of the other Bellas. At least…she hadn’t thought she had…

“Um…okay…” Beca began nervously, looking around at the Bellas who were all looking kindly at her, “…so that situation DID kinda make me realise that…maybe…I sorta…um…you know…have a toner for Chloe…”

Beca scrunched her face up, awaiting the inevitable squeal of excitement from her friends, perhaps even several hugs. But to her surprised they all remained where they were. There were no squeals. No hugs. But there were a LOT of broad smiles. 

“Beca we know.” Aubrey said quietly, and the women around her looked at each other and smiled.

“How-”

“Nobody looks at Chloe the way you do.” Fat Amy interrupted, and the Bellas nodded. 

“Nobody glares at Chicago the way you do.” Jessica said with a chuckle, and the Bellas chuckled too. 

“Nobody is meant for Chloe more than you are.” Aubrey said finally, her smile still soft and accepting. 

Beca took a deep breath. If Chloe’s best friend was accepting the idea that Beca was in love with Chloe, then maybe the idea of telling Chloe how she felt really WASN’T a terrible idea. Beca shuffled nervously in her seat, giving Aubrey then the rest of The Bellas a grateful smile.

“So…should I tell her?” Beca asked nervously, and the Bellas all sat up straight. 

Some rolled their eyes. Some giggled. Some smiled. Some groaned. But ALL yelled an almighty “Yes!!” in unison.

Beca held her hands up in defence, “Alright alright I’ll do it…I’ll…I’ll tell Chloe I have feelings for her.” and she paused. Her eyes widened and she gave her best friend a warning look.

“Beca…” Fat Amy said as she sat opposite Beca, looking like she was about to cry.

“What are you doing?” Beca said, feeling a rush of emotion beginning to build in her body. Fat Amy looked to be trying to stop herself crying and Beca found her body stiffening in defence,

“Don’t!” she ordered, but Fat Amy kept struggling to keep her tears back.

“If you cry I’m gonna cry!” Beca said in a warning tone, but Amy’s bottom lip began to wobble.

“Don’t make that face!!” Beca hated that face. Fat Amy never cried, but when she did Beca almost always cried too.

“I’m not doing it!” Amy mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Don’t!” 

“This is my regular face!” Fat Amy protested, but tears began rolling down her face.

“That’s it…” Beca said as tears began welling in her own eyes, “I’m gonna go find Chloe…” and she stood up, letting her blanket drop from around her body before she walked to the door that led out onto the deck of the rescue boat.

The moment she stepped out into the fresh air she felt sick. But not because she was on a boat. She felt sick with nerves. This moment was potentially the biggest moment of her life, and as she continued down the deck she saw Chloe at the end, looking out over the railing at the sea ahead of them. 

Beca’s breath caught in her lungs as she slowly made her way to Chloe’s side. She felt mesmerised by the way Chloe’s damp hair drifted in the breeze. The two women stood quietly side-by-side, looking out at the sea. Their features were highlighted by the full moon that hung in sky above them. Beca folded her arms as she leant against the railing. 

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Chloe unwrap her blanket from around her own body, and place half of it around Beca’s body. The two women huddled together within the blanket and Beca felt nervous as Chloe snaked her right arm under Beca’s left and took her left hand. Their fingers laced together and Chloe let out a shaky sigh as she rested the side of her head on Beca’s left shoulder.

Beca swallowed loudly, then rested her left cheek against Chloe’s head. And there they stood in silence for several minutes. Watching the moonlight dancing across the waves, Beca letting her right fingertips trickle delicately back and forth over the back of Chloe’s right hand.

“What a crazy night huh?” Beca mumbled and she felt Chloe smile against her shoulder. 

"Yeahhh” she heard her crush say on an exhale. Then Beca froze. Because she was almost certain she’d felt Chloe place a peck on her shoulder. 

Beca swallowed loudly as Chloe rested her right cheek back on her left shoulder and they continued to look out at the moonlight. 

Beca cleared her throat, “Chloe?” she mumbled softly, and she heard the redhead let out a quiet “mmm?”.

Beca’s heart had begun racing, her breathing increasing as she built herself up for what she was about to say next, “You know how…people say when you’re about to die that you kinda…I dunno…think about things…”

“Things?” Chloe asked quietly, bringing her head from Beca’s shoulder.

“Yeah um…well not things but…people…” Beca could see out of the corner of her eye that Chloe was watching her face curiously, but the brunette was busy looking down at their fingers that were still entwined. Beca scrunched her face up, hating how awkward she was sounding, “…and um…well when I jumped into the sea earlier…I…kiiiiinda could only think about one person…”

Beca paused and swallowed loudly again, her heart feeling as though it was about to burst out of her chest. She looked up and over at Chloe who was delicately biting her bottom lip, a gentle smile on her face. Beca saw how Chloe’s chest was rising and falling quickly. She saw how her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. And she felt Chloe squeeze her hand.

“Chloe the only person I could think about was you…” Beca said finally. She was terrified and nervous and excited all in one go. Terrified of ruining their friendship. Nervous about finally telling Chloe. Excited by the small smile that was brushing over the redhead’s face. 

"I-I really like you Chlo. Like…REALLY like you. And…I guess being in that sea…I dunno…I guess I was worried I might die without ever getting the chance to tell you how I felt about you.” 

The two women stood in silence again, looking into one another’s eyes. Beca was still a pile of nerves. She couldn’t quite understand why Chloe hadn’t said anything.

“I’m gonna need you to say something” Beca begged with an embarrassed smile, and it seemed to snap Chloe out of the daze she’d gone into.

“Sorry…” Chloe said with a light giggle, “I just…I-I can’t quite…” the redhead smiled and leant her forehead against Beca’s shoulder.

Beca found her smile softening as Chloe squeezed her hand again.

“…you have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that to me” she heard Chloe mumble.

Beca felt her heart soar, as Chloe looked back up into her eyes while her bottom lip snagged between her teeth. The two women glanced at each other’s lips and with deep breaths slowly leant their faces towards one another. They paused as the tips of their noses touched the others cheek. They felt one another’s breath on their skin and they smiled. 

Beca felt her body go numb as she delicately placed her lips on Chloe’s. Their first kiss was a tender one. They gently broke it, leaning their foreheads against one another as they looked down at the other’s lips. Their breathing had increased with the adrenaline and excitement racing around their bodies, and within seconds their lips met again. 

This time their kiss was firmer. More definite. And Beca felt tingles race over her body from her mouth downwards as she heard Chloe sigh happily into the kiss, deepening it. 

As their kiss came to a natural end, the two parted, and both Chloe and Beca giggled as they looked into one another’s eyes.

Beca couldn’t believe she’d gone 25 years without kissing this beautiful woman. The woman she’d fallen for towards the end of their senior year of college a couple of years ago. 

And as she looked back down at Chloe’s mouth while the redhead bit her bottom lip, Beca had an overwhelming feeling that if she never kissed anyone other than Chloe ever again, she would live a very happy life indeed.


	112. Bechloe - 'Paris' - PP3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - By the Eiffel Tower, Beca cuts Chloe a deal

It was week four of the Bella’s USO Tour and Chloe Beale sat on the lawn beneath the Eiffel Tower, but the redhead didn’t look up at the famous sight. Her bright blue eyes were drawn to something else instead. And she let out a heavy sigh as a wave of sadness drew across her body.

The Bellas had begun walking off, having collected the wrappers of their finished picnic items. Beca was the only one who had hung back, hesitating as she noticed that her estranged best friend hadn’t moved. So the brunette wandered over and took a seat beside Chloe.

Chloe’s eyes were watering, her heart aching, yearning while she watched a beautiful family of four laughing together. A Mom. A Dad. And two little girls, running and squealing as they chased their father around their mother.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Beca asked softly, nudging Chloe’s arm with her elbow.

The redhead sniffed loudly then shook her head gently, “I’m feeling the pressure Becs.”

“What pressure?” Beca asked with a furrowed brow.

“The pressure to get married. To have a family. To start a life.” Chloe said with a heavy exhale, a tear rolling down her cheek and Beca swallowed loudly. She always felt uncomfortable when people cried around her. But not Chloe. Chloe had cried a lot around her over the seven years that they’d known each other.

The redhead turned to look at one of her best friends, sniffing once again, “What if I never find someone?” Beca swallowed loudly again. She hadn’t had the guts to tell Chloe she had feelings for her. “What if I never have children?” The talk of children made Beca nervous. If she had the choice she wouldn’t have them. But if being with Chloe meant having children then she would definitely consider it. “What if I  _can’t_  have children, Beca? Then what?”

“Well…there’s options Chlo…there’s always options!” Beca said, uncharacteristically optimistically. But Chloe scoffed slightly, returning her attention to the happy little family up ahead of them. Beca’s heart broke. She’d never seen Chloe look that way before. And it was this that made her realise just how important having children was to the redhead.

“I’ll tell you what Chlo,” Beca began, reaching out and taking her best friend’s hand, “I’ll cut you a deal…” and Chloe turned to look at the petite woman beside her curiously, “…name an age, any age. And the moment you reach that age, I will be your someone.”

Chloe furrowed her brow, trying to work out if Beca was being serious.

“I mean it! I’ll be here…for you…with you…” Beca looked out at the little family Chloe had been looking at, a small smile growing on her face even though she was terrified at revealing so much to the one woman she had been secretly pining after for years, “…a-and we’ll have a kid. Or two. Or three. Or  _ten_!” Chloe let out a giggle as Beca began to ramble, turning back to her best friend with a warm smile, “How ever many kids you want, we’ll have. And we’ll be happy. Together.”

Beca swallowed loudly again as she stopped talking, her breath catching in her lungs as Chloe’s bright blue (teary) eyes bore into hers.

“29”

Beca furrowed her brow, “Huh?”

“29.” Chloe repeated again, wiping away her tears then letting out a shaky sigh, “You asked me what age I’d want to be when you became my someone. Well I choose to be 29 when that time comes.”

Beca’s heart skipped a beat. It was no secret that Chloe turned 29 in a couple of days. She’d been talking about it for weeks now. So Beca smiled softly at Chloe who smiled sweetly back at her.

“Alright then…29 it is…” Beca said, and the two best friends turned back to look at the happy little family again.

Then suddenly Beca turned to Chloe with a look of panic on her face, “Just so you know I was talking about being in a romantic relationship with you-”

“-I got it Beca” Chloe said with a giggle.

“Right. Great. Good.”

And they both let out happy sighs as Chloe leant her head to rest on Beca’s shoulder.

“Thank you” Chloe whispered and Beca placed a chaste kiss on the redhead’s head as they remained sat on the lawn in front of the Eiffel Tower.


	113. Bechloe - 'Eyeliner' - PP3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - Chloe goes up to Beca's hotel room to help her with her eyeliner..

“Where’s Beca?” Chloe asked with a furrowed brow as Fat Amy joined her and the rest of The Bellas in the lobby of their Spanish hotel. It was the first night of their USO tour and Legacy had insisted they cheered up, got dressed up and went out.

“She’s having a freakout over her eyeliner or something..” Fat Amy said with a sigh and the Bellas all furrowed their brow. Beca didn’t freak out about anything, particularly not eyeliner, which she had been putting on her face probably since she was born!

Chloe turned to Aubrey who looked as confused about Amy’s statement as everyone else.

“I’ll go up and see how she is..” Chloe said and Aubrey nodded, knowing if anyone could calm Beca down, it would be the redhead.

So Chloe arrived at Beca & Fat Amy’s hotel room, knocking on the door before immediately letting herself in. She heard a “Come in!” sounding from the ensuite, and Chloe sensed from Beca’s tone that the younger woman was frustrated with herself over something.

Chloe closed the door behind her then slowly made her way over to the door of the ensuite. She leant on the doorframe and her heart skipped a beat as her eyes took hold of Beca’s petite figure. The woman looked beautiful. Stunning. She wore a beautiful black outfit that hugged her figure in all the right places, plunging slightly revealing her cleavage. And it took Chloe every ounce of her maturity not to gawk in adoration at her best friend.

Her best friend who appeared to be very relieved to see her: “Oh thank God!”

That was the reaction Chloe loved when she arrived anywhere, but coming from Beca made all those early years of enforcing her friendship on the brunette all the more worthwhile. So Chloe smiled kindly, wanting to know why Beca seemed so frustrated. To Chloe, Beca looked perfect.

“What’s going on Becs?”

Beca let out a heavy sigh staring back at her reflection, “My fucking eyeliner decided to run out on me just as I was getting to my right eyelid! Now I look fucking ghastly!”

Chloe couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, because this was far from something that the Beca of old would have ever got stressed about. But something had changed with the woman a couple of years ago and Chloe still hadn’t worked out what.

Little did Chloe know, it was because Beca had developed feelings for her. And at first Beca hadn’t had any idea what to do with that realisation. Then when she’d decided it was better to just stay quiet about it, she had subconsciously become a little obsessive with trying to make herself look as good as possible when she knew she would be around the redhead.

“So will you help me??” Beca asked in a vulnerable tone, sticking her bottom lip out as she turned to the redhead. And Chloe felt her heart skip a beat again. Because Beca looked adorable.

Chloe delved into her clutch bag, pulling out her own liquid eyeliner with a small smile. She loved sharing her things. But she especially loved sharing her things with Beca. If she could she’d share her whole life with Beca. Become her girlfriend. Then her wife. Then they’d grow old together, happily. But there was no way she could ever tell Beca that. She’d freak the girl out. The girl who categorically had no romantic feelings for her what so ever. She just knew it. And that’s why she could never tell Beca how she really felt about her.

“Come here..” Chloe said kindly, and Beca obediently stepped forward, stopping in front of her best friend.

Chloe pulled the lid off the liquid eyeliner, then with a deep breath she tentatively reached out and gently took hold of Beca’s chin to steady her head. Chloe decided to focus hard on the job in hand as she brought the tip of the eyeliner to Beca’s right eye. The bathroom was deadly silent, save for the sounds of the two women breathing.

Suddenly Beca cleared her throat and tentatively said, “You know what..you have really beautiful eyes..”

Chloe paused her eyeliner motion, her smile dropping. She was terrible at receiving compliments. So she swallowed loudly. But before she could open her mouth to thank Beca, the brunette continued.

“I know we’ve known each other a long time and I-I’ve probably seen the colour of your eyes a million times before but…”

Chloe began going over the line of makeup she’d just placed on Beca’s eye, a soft smile on her face as her crush continued talking, “…I’ve not properly seen them..until now..you know?”

Chloe brought the eyeliner pen from Beca’s face, leaning back but still keeping gentle hold of Beca’s chin. She looked into the brunette’s eyes, her breath caught in her lungs as she cleared her throat, let out a small smile, and softly said, “Are you flirting with me Rebecca Mitchell?”

Her heart was racing a little as she looked to see what Beca’s reaction would be. And to her surprise a coy smile poked into the corners of the petite woman’s mouth as she raised her eyebrows, “Would you hate it if I was?”

Chloe shook her head gently with a quiet “Uh-uh”, her smile broadening as she felt Beca’s hands on her hips. The redhead felt frozen to the spot, letting go of the woman’s chin as Beca slowly leant her face towards Chloe’s. Her heart raced, her breathing increased as she waited in eager anticipation for Beca to kiss her.

But to her surprise Beca stopped, looked into her eyes again, and whispered, “Thanks for the eyeliner..” before giving her a wink and walking out of the bathroom to collect her own clutch bag.

And Chloe stood, her mouth open in shock as she tried to process all that had just happened.


	114. Bechloe - 'Werewolf'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a little breakdown to her mother about her daughter..

Chloe let out a huge exhausted sigh as she curled out of the passenger seat of the car. It had been a long journey from their home in Connecticut down to Atlanta, but they were finally here. This was the last time she’d agree to her wife’s suggestion of driving anywhere on the day of an event they had to go to.

This particular event they were arriving at today was Beca’s father’s twentieth wedding anniversary to his wife, Sheila. The couple had decided to throw a huge family gathering to celebrate and Beca had reluctantly said yes. It wasn’t that Beca didn’t like her father, far from it. But it was more that she didn’t like being the centre of attention within a large crowd. And being the only child of Cal Mitchell, with the only child in the next generation of Mitchell’s, Beca felt huge pressure when attending family events.

Too many people wanted to hear about Beca’s life in the music industry. Too many people wanted to know how she and Chloe met. Too many people wanted to tell her how outrageous it was that they’d got married and had a child. And too many people told them how wonderful it was. Beca hated it - and it made Chloe uncomfortable too.

Abbie, on the other hand, adored the attention. At 3 years old, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and a bright smile to match, she was definitely the star of any place they went to. Whether it was a Bellas reunion, a family gathering, or even a trip to the supermarket. Abbie Beale was a beaming shining light that lit up any room she entered.

Being the first child in the next generation of the Mitchell side of her family, Abbie was adorned with praise and gifts. And she knew how powerful she was, even though she was this petite little thing. A small three year old with a big voice. And a BIG attitude.

So it was no surprise to Chloe when she opened the back door of the car and Abbie immediately folded her arms in protest. Chloe was tired. Her daughter was tired. And Chloe knew full well her wife was tired.

“Come on Twinkle, pleeease can I unbuckle you?” Chloe begged quietly, trying to not let her wife hear. Beca was impatient when she was tired. Her impatience would lead to an argument. And an argument would lead Chloe to tears. Not because she would’ve argued with her wife and/or daughter. But because she was tired. And very pregnant.

“No.” Abbie said stubbornly and Chloe sighed. She didn’t know why she was always so surprised that having a child with Beca would mean their child would be so difficult. Abbie had so much of Beca’s personality at times. Her stubborn nature being the main one. The bits of Chloe that HAD influenced her little girl’s personality had been her affection, her adoration of animals, and how she smiled all the time.

But Abbie wasn’t smiling now.

“Please baby girl,” Chloe mumbled patiently, “you don’t want Mama to come round here do you..”

But her heart sank when she heard her wife’s voice from behind her, “Come on you little punk, let Mommy undo your buckle.” It always started nice enough..but Beca would soon lose her patience with their daughter.

“No!” Abbie said again, frowning angrily, reminding Chloe so much of Beca when they’d been at College together.

“Abigail…” Beca said in a low voice, “I’m going to give you until the count of three. If you do not move your arms and let Mommy unbuckle your belt, we’ll be going home. And you WON’T be seeing Grandad and Granny-Sheila..”

It was a tough threat. Abbie adored her grandparents on both sides of the family. Chloe often felt guilty that she didn’t see them enough, such was the curse of living in different states to them both. But to her dismay, her daughter kept her arms crossed with a loud “humph!”, frowning angrily.

“One…” Beca began, and Chloe could tell from her tone that her wife was already losing her patience.

“Twwwwooooo…” Chloe could see in her daughter’s eyes that she was assessing whether this was a good idea or not. But still the three year old remained with her arms crossed, her brow furrowed, and her bottom lip out.

“Two and a haaaaalf…” Chloe knew her wife hated punishing their daughter. She also knew that none of them wanted to make that long drive home.

“Two and three quarterrrrrrs…” this was it. Very very close to three. Abbie was going hard and calling her Mama’s bluff for the first time ever. And what a time to be calling it. Chloe held her breath as her wife a little reluctantly said, “Thr-”

Suddenly a loud “Abbieeee!” was sounded from behind the little family and to Chloe’s relief her daughter raised her arms in celebration, the mother darting forward and unbuckling her seatbelt before anything more could be said. The feeling that followed afterwards, however, was confusion. Because as Beca scooped their daughter up and the two women turned on the spot, they saw Chloe’s Mother and Father approaching them with huge smiles on their faces.

“Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?” Chloe asked, a huge wave of relief rushing over her exhausted body.

“Sheila invited us!” Sue Beale said with a beaming smile as broad as her daughter’s as she pulled the redhead into a warm hug. Chloe relaxed into her mother’s arms, wanting to burst into tears. She was so so tired. And she just wanted this baby out of her.

Sue must have sensed it, because she reached an arm out, motioning to her husband to join them, and Jerry brought his long arms out and wrapped them around his wife and daughter. Chloe sighed into her parent’s embrace and finally began to relax. It had been a long couple of months since she’d seen them. And while her wife was wonderful at affection and her energetic three year old always wanted to be with her - nothing beat the feeling of her parent’s hugs.

“Grandma, Grandpa!” Abbie sung out, scrambling out of her Mama’s arms, and Jerry let go of his wife and daughter to scoop his granddaughter up in his arms with a hearty “Ahaaa!!”

“Grandpa I went tricky treating last night!” The three year old gushed excitably and Jerry Beale chuckled.

“You did?? I could never tell!”

“Uhuh! And I got LOADS of candy!!”

“I can imagine..” Jerry said, grinning at his daughter and his daughter’s wife. Both had bags under their eyes. Both looked exhausted. Both had obviously been up most of the night with a hyper three year old.

“How about we go inside, huh Twinkle?” Jerry said in an excitable voice and Abbie threw her hands in the air in excitement with a loud “yaaaaay!!”

Chloe looked at her wife who shrugged at her with a soft smile then began following the man and her daughter. The redhead, however, stayed put, still relishing the feel of her mother’s arms around her. She may be thirty seven, but she was never too old for a hug from her Mom.

“You okay sweetheart?” Sue mumbled beside her daughter’s head, smoothing back the younger woman’s red hair, and she felt Chloe let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m so tired Mom.” Chloe whimpered, and Sue Beale rocked her daughter gently from side to side as Chloe continued, “I haven’t slept more than an hour in one go in months, Abbie was up all night last night because she’d eaten so much candy, and she had a complete meltdown when we tried to get her to have a bath this morning…”

“Is that why she’s still wearing that Werewolf costume?” Sue asked kindly, a small smile on her face as she watched her three year old granddaughter scrambling out of her husband’s arms in the distance, still dressed in a werewolf outfit but also sporting a pink tutu.

“Yeh-hessss!” Chloe bawled, her body shuddering as she burst into tears, and Sue held her daughter a little tighter, “Mom, being a grown up is so hard! I’m so tired, like all the time! The baby keeps digging into my ribs, I’m always blaming Beca for stuff that’s not her fault, but she’s so nice she just takes it on the chin, and…and…and I miss peanut butterrrrr!!

“Oh sweetheeeart!” Sue said, a small chuckle falling out of her mouth as she hushed her crying daughter. She remembered how exhausting it was being pregnant while raising a young child. Having had the experience of raising four children, she’d gone through it three times. And she certainly didn’t miss this side of it.

“Come on now,” Sue said sweetly, pulling her daughter back slightly, bringing her hands out to cup the younger woman’s cheeks and wipe her tears, “it’s no good you turning up at your in-laws’ party in floods of tears now is it..”

Chloe sniffled while Sue continued, “..and besides, me and your father are here, as well Beca’s entire family. We can keep an eye on Abbie if you need to find a place to rest and have a snooze.”

A small smile crept onto Chloe’s face, “I’m so happy you’re here Mom,” she said quietly, “I’ve really missed you.”

Sue Beale pulled her daughter into another hug, “I’ve missed you too sweetheart. But don’t forget, we’ve got today all together, and then we’re coming up to stay with you next week to prepare for the arrival of Baby Mitchell number two. So we’re not going to be apart for long, eh.”

And Chloe let out a long, heavy, calmer sigh. That was true. She wouldn’t have to go long without seeing her Mom.

“And you can try to sleep as much as you like while Beca’s at work and we look after Abbie.” Sue finished, bringing her daughter out at arms length then pulling a tissue from her coat sleeve. Chloe took the tissue gratefully, wiping her nose with it.

Sue was proud of her daughter. Her youngest child. Her pride and joy. Yes she’d seemed entirely lost during her college years and the couple of years following. A realisation that both Sue and her husband had worried about. But since Chloe had begun dating Beca. Since they had formed a long-term, serious relationship, Chloe had somehow found her way. A path that she was happy going down. And Sue & Jerry Beale were happy (and relieved) that their little girl had finally found some things to live for. To focus her heart on. And those things were Beca, Abbie, and baby #2. Even if it did exhausted her anxious mind from time to time.

“You know, when you were Abbie’s age you wanted to dress up as Ariel.. from The Little Mermaid?” Sue began, a soft smile on her face as she remembered it as if it were yesterday. “Oh you begged and begged and begged us for a costume from the toy store. And your Daddy bought it for you, do you remember?”

“I remember” Chloe said with a sniff and a chuckle.

“And you insisted you wanted to wear it the moment you’d brought it home - which had been two days before Halloween. But could we get you out of the thing? No way..” Sue said with a smile. It was easy to look back on that time and laugh now. Back then it had been very stressful. “And so a week passed. Halloween passed. And the only way we could get you out of that costume was to buy you a different one from the toy store.”

Chloe let out another watery giggle, blowing her nose on her mother’s tissue, “I loved that costume” she said softly.

“You did. And all the subsequent costumes we got you. It was the only way we could get you to have a bath for a month!” Sue said with a broad smile, curling her daughter’s red hair behind her ear affectionately, “What I’m trying to say is parenting’s hard. Being a grown up is hard. But you’ll make it through. You’ll come up with strategies and ways of coping. Just…try to make the most of these moments you’ve got now. Make the memories. Because before you know it your baby will be all grown up and bawling in your arms because she’s tired of being pregnant..”

Chloe sighed heavily and gave her mother a small nod. She did appreciate being a mother. She did appreciate the time she spent with her three year old, no matter how stressed she felt with her sometimes. And she loved her wife so so much!

A small smile crept into her face, “What do you reckon Cal’s going to do when he sees Abbie’s outfit?”

Sue let out a chuckle, putting her arm around her daughter’s waist and began walking with her towards Jerry, Beca & Abbie who were waiting for them up ahead, “Oh I reckon he’ll be as reserved as ever. But don’t you worry..” and Chloe turned to her mother with a curious grin as Sue gave her a wink, “Your father and I know how to handle The Mitchell’s.”

And the two redhead’s slowly made their way to their respective other half’s and the youngest child in the Mitchell/Beale family. Little Abbie Beale.


	115. Bechloe - 'Greeting'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe's dog meet their newborn daughter for the first time..

Chloe sat on the couch, holding two-day-old Abbie in her arms. Last night had been their first night back home and the new mother hadn’t slept a wink, but that was all because she hadn’t been able to stop staring at her newborn. Her baby girl was finally here. Safe and sound.

The redhead turned to her left and chuckled quietly at the sight of her wife. Beca was sat directly beside her, her head lolled back, napping peacefully. Chloe felt so much love and adoration for the brunette. And it had been her absolute privilege to be able to carry Beca’s baby for nine months. Their baby girl who now slept in her Mommy’s arms.

Suddenly Beca jumped awake at the sound of the front door of their house being gently opened. A scattering of clawed paws could be heard in the entrance hall of the home, along with hushed words in the ever-recognisable voice of Sue Beale, Chloe’s mother.

“Alright Alba, calm down…yes I know I know, you’re home…hold on…”

The new mothers smiled softly at each other, knowing full well just how excitable their white Labrador would be to see them again. Jerry & Sue Beale had taken care of her these past couple of days while their daughter gave birth to their grandchild.

The Beale’s appeared in the doorway of the lounge, broad beaming smiles on their faces and Jerry kept a tight hold of Alba’s lead, the dog scrambling desperately, trying to greet her owners.

Beca stood up from the couch, walking over to her dog and chuckling as Alba’s tail wagged like crazy the second she was able to leap up and lick her owner on the chin, “Alright alright, I get it dude. I know. I know. Yeah I missed you too buddy.” After several moments, Beca became noticeably overwhelmed with the attention and stepped back, saying in a firm voice, “Alba stop. Sit!” and the Labrador obeyed, sitting whilst panting, her tail flicking from time to time.

Chloe watched as her wife stepped forward and took the dog’s lead from Jerry. They’d all been a little curious to know how Alba would react to the new little addition to their family. Bringing a baby into the world was a huge thing for everyone and Chloe had read her fair share of horror stories about couples having to give their dog up for adoption because they didn’t get on with their new baby. Chloe desperately hoped Alba wouldn’t react negatively towards Abbie.

Beca spoke strictly to Alba as she led her over to her wife and newborn daughter, and the Labrador obeyed, despite looking over-eager to meet the latest addition.

Beca & Chloe held their breath. Jerry & Sue held their breath.

Alba brought her face up to the top of Abbie’s little head, sniffing quickly and strongly.

“Alba this is Abbie…” Chloe said softly, a smile on her face as the Labrador brought her tongue out to give a quick lick to the top of the baby’s head. The dog cocked her head to the side, her ears forward as Abbie stirred, letting out a little squeaky yawn.

Beca took a seat beside her wife, putting her arm around her waist as she looked down at her newborn daughter and their dog. Alba brought her head down onto Chloe’s lap, and let out a sigh as she sat before them, not taking her eyes off Abbie once.

And both the new mothers let out a happy sigh of relief. Everything was going to be okay.


	116. Bechloe - 'Secret'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe get cosy at a Trebles party..

Chloe swanned through into the packed lounge in the Trebles house. She and the rest of The Bellas had arrived here for the final ‘acapella closing party’ of their college years. Their senior year. And the end of one of the most eventful years of Chloe’s life.

The Bellas, after several hiccups, had won The Acapella World Championships. Chloe had gone from being best friends with Beca, to estranged friends, before reuniting again at Aubrey’s retreat. And now, following the success in Copenhagen (and a drunken celebratory afterparty), Chloe was finally dating Beca. Secretly - she always hastened to add.

So Chloe glanced around, disappointed to see there were no available seats. She always felt a little clumsy when she’d had a bit too much to drink and by now she had definitely had a bit too much to drink. Sitting would definitely be good for her right now. She grinned at Fat Amy who was pointing and laughing at something Ashley had said.

Then suddenly her bright blue eyes honed in on her girlfriend who sat beside the Australian, watching her with a sloppy grin. The brunette appeared to be as drunk as she was.

Chloe found herself wandering over to Beca, and as she approached Beca stood up, offering her seat to Chloe. The redhead obliged, taking Beca by her free hand and pulling her onto her lap.

Beca swung her legs around so they hung off Chloe’s right thigh, and Chloe brought her left hand around Beca’s waist, her right hand holding her drink and resting it on Beca’s lap. Nobody at the party appeared to notice how cosy the two co-captains looked with one another. And as the minutes rolled on, Beca settled more and more into Chloe’s arms, picking lazily at the label on the redhead’s beer bottle.

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat as she watched her girlfriend turn to look at her. The music from the kitchen thudded through the house, and even though they were surrounded by people, Beca and Chloe took deep breaths before their lips met. They slowly began making out, their lips smacking noisily, their tongues rolling in each other’s mouths.

Whoops and hollers were made by the people around them and they parted with sloppy grins, Chloe hiding her face in the nook of Beca’s neck while Beca simply rolled her eyes and held her finger up at their friend’s.

Well..it didn’t seem so much of a secret any more that they were dating..


	117. Bechloe - 'Fingers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca responds to Aubrey's text in the Bellas WhatsApp group..

Beca paused with a furrowed brow, reaching out to pick her phone up from the bedside table in Chloe’s bedroom at Chloe’s family home. She’d gone to The Beale’s for spring break following Chloe’s begging (with a bit of convenient insistence from Chloe’s mother too).

Beca & Chloe had recently begun dating. The Bellas knew. The Beale’s knew. And Beca & Chloe couldn’t be happier.

The brunette chuckled at the sight of a Whatsapp message from Aubrey to her in the ‘Bellas For Life’ group chat:

AUBREY:  _Beca, what do you see in Chloe??_

Beca knew their former captain and Chloe’s best friend would be asking her that purely so she could double check that the ‘grumpiest’ member of The Barden Bellas really was right for the happiest member of The Barden Bellas. But rather than list all the wonderful things about Chloe that she loved before ending her response with “How could I not love her??”, the brunette grinned mischeviously before replying:

BECA:  _My fingers.._

A loud gurgling giggle sounded from the space in the bed beside her and Beca turned to see Chloe, laying naked under the blankets with her, curled up against Beca’s naked body having read the response on Beca’s phone.

“She’s going to freak when she reads that” Chloe said with a giggle, affectionately tracing her fingertips across Beca’s bare stomach.

And Beca looked into her girlfriend’s bright blue eyes and grinned, “I know. That’s why I said it.”

Suddenly the 'Bellas For Life’ WhatsApp blew up:

FAT AMY:  _HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!_

CYNTHIA-ROSE:  _YES Beca!!_

STACIE:  _Lol!! Oh my god. So perfect!_

AUBREY:  _Oh God, BECA!!_

BECA:  _That’s what Chloe screamed a moment ago ;)_

Chloe let out another loud giggle. “Too easy.” Beca said with a smirk on her face, turning to place a kiss on the tip of Chloe’s nose.


	118. Bechloe - 'Protective-Beca, Shy-Chloe'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets approached in a coffee house..

Chloe was sat at the table of a Starbucks in downtown Manhattan, happily sipping her Pumpkin Spiced Latté while she worked her way through the next batch of school marking she had. School break still didn’t mean it was a break for the teacher, who had plenty of marking and planning to wade her way through before school started back again in a couple of weeks.

She noticed a figure approach her table and a waft of unrecognisable aftershave met her nostrils. So the redhead looked up from the latest little paper she was marking and her bright blue eyes fell upon a tall blonde man. He looked down at her with a confident grin and Chloe smiled back politely.

“Hi there” he said in a low charming voice.

“Hi” Chloe said brightly. She was never one to ignore people, no matter whether she knew them or not. Something her girlfriend so often told her off for. Especially in downtown Manhattan. But Chloe liked meeting strangers and finding out about their lives. People were fascinating.

“Is that seat taken?” The man asked, motioning to the seat beside Chloe. It was busy in the coffee house today, such was the time of year for last minute Christmas shopping, but unfortunately for this stranger, the seat would be taken very soon.

“Oh..uh yes..sorry it’s for my-”

“Beckah?” The man asked, motioning to the take-out cup that was beside Chloe’s, the one that had poorly misspelt ‘Beca’ on the side with ‘Beckah’. Chloe gave him an apologetic smile.

“Yeah.”

But to Chloe’s surprise the man shrugged and sat in the seat anyway, leaning towards the redhead as he said in a quieter voice, “I’m sure she won’t mind me keeping it warm for her, huh” and he winked at Chloe whose smile had dropped the moment he had plopped down in Beca’s seat.

“I’m sure she will.” Chloe said, swallowing loudly, “And I will too.”

“Oh come on..Chloe..” the stranger said with a smile that had turned from charming to creepy in a heartbeat and Chloe felt her stomach knot as he read her name on her takeout cup, “give me five minutes of your time and you can see just how great a guy I am.”

“I-I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Chloe said nervously, feeling more intimidated by the minute. But the man didn’t appear to pick up her hints, leaning towards her with a smarmy grin.

“Come ooooon. You’ll like me. Then I could take you out for dinner..”

“No thank you. Really, I’m in a very happy relationship-”

“-what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him..” the stranger said with a wink and Chloe felt sick. Did she give off this vibe that she would be someone who would cheat on her partner?

But fortunately a stern voice piped up from behind them and Chloe didn’t need to turn to see who it was. The natural wave of relief that rushed over her body was enough of a sign, “She said no.”

The stranger furrowed his brow, turning around in the seat and seeing the petite figure of a stormy-looking Beca Mitchell. Surprisingly the man stood up from the seat, “Oh, you must be Beckah” he said apologetically.

Beca didn’t take the seat right away, and instead she glared at him, “And you must be leaving.”

The man let out a short laugh, glancing at Chloe for support in laughter, but Chloe didn’t laugh in the slightest. She felt too nervous to say anything, though she felt her confidence strengthen when she felt Beca smooth her hand across the small of her back.

“I was just asking your friend here out on a date..” he said with a smarmy grin, winking at Chloe, and Chloe could tell that her girlfriend was becoming increasingly angry.

“And I do believe she told you she wasn’t interested.”

“Well, not exactly..” the man said quite proudly.

“I’m not interested.” Chloe said immediately. Firmly.

The man hesitated as he looked at Beca, furrowing his brow for a moment, “Don’t I know you?”

“Yeah I’m kinda a big deal?” Beca helped the man with a serious tone, “Like I’m a DJ? Worked with Sia and Katy Perry and Beyoncé to name a few.. my latest collab is currently number one in the charts?”

The man was looking increasingly uncomfortable as the petite woman continued, “I’m pretty successful, pretty rich, and I’m going to be honest with you here…Adam, is it?” the brunette said as she spied his name written on the side of his takeout cup, and the man nodded nervously, “I don’t appreciate guys hitting on my girlfriend,”

Adam’s eyes immediately flickered to Chloe in fear, before returning to Beca’s small but powerful body, “especially when she tells them that she’s not interested.”

The man cleared his throat, “Uh..I’m sorry..I-I’d-”

“-better be going?” Beca suggested in a sharp tone and the man simply nodded, “I think that’s a good idea.” and the man didn’t take too much time in darting out of the busy coffee house.

Chloe let out a heavy exhale of relief as her girlfriend took the seat beside her, rolling her eyes slightly as she opened up her Mac, “Honestly babe, I go to the bathroom for two minutes and you’re already getting hit on?”

But the two women chuckled as they sipped their coffees, resuming their attentions on their respective work. Chloe on her marking. And Beca on her next potential chart-topper.


	119. Bechloe - 'Tears' - PP3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - "Beca telling Amy that she can’t do this anymore. About her feelings for Chloe. So Beca finds Chloe and Aubrey and just lets it all out tears (sorry if it was so specific)"

Beca lifted her head from her knees with a loud sniff and looked up at Fat Amy who towered over her, her eyebrows raised as if expecting her to explain herself further. They were in their shared hotel room. Beca was sat on the floor, her back against her bed. Amy had just walked into the room. It was the final week of their agonisingly long 6-week USO tour.

Well, it had been agonising for Beca because she’d had to pine miserably to herself while she watched Chloe Beale - her best friend and the woman she was secretly in love with - fawning over one of the marines, their tour-guide Chicago.

She was exhausted. Both physically and emotionally. She was sick of feeling so unhappy.

“I can’t do this anymore Amy..” Beca said sadly, tears welling up in her eyes.

“What?” Fat Amy asked, hesitating slightly, “But..Beca you have so much to live for!”

“Huh?” Beca asked as she furrowed her brow. But suddenly she realised what her friend must have thought she meant, “Oh, God…Amy, no i don’t want to end my life I…” Amy’s shoulders relaxed in relief, “I can’t keep watching Chloe with Chicago. I’m…I’m too tired to keep pining after her.”

A smile began to grow on Fat Amy’s face, “Does this mean what I think it means?”

Beca paused. Amy couldn’t possibly be acting surprised by this revelation. She thought Amy had always known how much she desperately crushed on the redhead. How much she wanted to kiss her. How much she wanted to be her girlfriend. How much she wanted to be happy with Chloe. And right now she didn’t feel happy. She felt miserable.

“That…depends what you think I mean..?” Beca said cautiously, sniffing again. But Fat Amy swooped down, hooked her arms under Beca’s armpits and hiked the petite brunette to her feet in one motion.

Beca jumped as Fat Amy landed her hands on her best friend’s shoulders, peering at her with a knowing grin, “You’re going to tell her?”

Beca opened her mouth then closed it again, doing so a couple of times, a little lost for words, “Uh…”

“Beca, she’s going on a date with Chicago tonight. Their FIRST date. This is your last chance. Right now!” Beca’s heart was racing as Fat Amy continued her pep-talk, “Go to her and Aubrey’s room. Tell her EXACTLY how you feel. Every bit of it. Don’t worry about Aubrey, she’ll want to hear it too. Just…suck it up and go against every impulse you have to stay quiet. Tell Chloe EVERYTHING you feel for her. Because you’re going to regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t.”

Beca felt those tears welling up in her eyes again, swallowing loudly, breathing heavily as adrenaline began pumping around her body, “Wh- what if she doesn’t feel the same way?” That was her biggest fear.

“Then you’ll be able to live with yourself. You’ll be able to live your life again without being trapped in that cage of regret.” Beca bit her bottom lip as Fat Amy stepped back, “You can do it Shawshank. And I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

Before Beca knew what was happening she’d lunged out of her hotel room and darted down the corridor towards Chloe & Aubrey’s hotel room. Her heart was racing, her lungs felt full, and her stomach was knotted. She had to tell Chloe exactly how she felt, but she didn’t know how.

The brunette dashed past Flo and Emily, not noticing either of them as they left their hotel room. Instead she stopped outside the desired hotel room and knocked rapidly on the wooden door, not waiting for an answer before she barged in.

The first person she saw was Aubrey, who had already begun making her way over to answer the door. The blonde had hesitated, her mouth opening as if asking what was wrong with the petite brunette who had tears welling in her eyes.

“Chloe,” Beca burst, “Wh-where’s Chloe?” She was terrified she’d already missed her. Already missed the opportunity to tell her how she felt, and tears began falling down her face as she convinced herself that that was what had happened.

“Beca what’s going on? Are you ok??” Aubrey asked, moving towards the younger woman to try to provide some comfort. They’d had moments in the early days of their friendship where they hadn’t got on or agreed. But they were older now. Maturer.

Suddenly Beca’s heart skipped a beat and time appeared to slow when her attention was immediately drawn to the ensuite of the hotel room as Chloe stepped out, a look of utter concern on her face the second she caught sight of Beca. She hadn’t missed her chance. And the overwhelming sense of relief that Beca felt bombarded her body and the brunette burst into tears.

She felt so embarrassed that she brought her hands to her face and bawled. She felt a pair of gentle hands take her wrists but she knew those hands. They weren’t Aubrey’s. They were Chloe’s.

“Beca what’s happened?? What’s wrong?” Chloe asked desperately, trying to pull her friend’s hands from her face.

“Don’t go out with him” Beca bawled into her hands but she had mumbled so much that neither Chloe nor Aubrey had heard what she’d said. Nor had Flo, Emily, or Fat Amy who were sat in the open doorway of the hotel room.

“What?” Chloe asked, tears building in her own eyes as Beca finally dropped her hands down to her side, Chloe letting go as Beca looked at her pleadingly.

“Don’t go out with him. Chicago.  _Please_! Just…d-don’t go on a date with him.” Beca begged, tears still streaming down her face, her body shaking she was crying so hard and her nerves were getting the better of her.

“I-I don’t understand..” Chloe stuttered, a lone tear beginning to fall down her cheek, drawing a line through her fresh make-up. But Beca hadn’t noticed. She was too captivated by the blue orbs that were Chloe’s bright eyes that Beca could make out beyond her own tears.

“I’m in love with you!” Beca exclaimed, tears beginning to flood down her cheeks again while she started to ramble, “I’m  _so_  fucking in love with you Chloe, and these past few weeks have been torture for me and I don’t want to be that girl who stands in the way of your happiness but I feel as though if you gave me a chance I could make you so  _so_  happy because you make me so happy and if you feel the same way and we do this and we get together then I will  _never_  stop loving you Chloe Beale..” Beca gasped for air, not noticing all the tears that were now running down Chloe’s cheeks, nor the smile that crept into the corners of the redhead’s mouth, “and you will never feel unloved and I honestly believe that we could make each other so happy for the rest of our li-”

Chloe dove forward, pulling Beca into a deep wet kiss as she cupped her cheeks. Beca squeezed her eyes shut, tasting the mixture of her tears, Chloe’s tears, and Chloe’s strawberry flavoured lipgloss. The redhead broke the kiss but only by an inch, “I love you so so much you weirdo” Chloe whispered, glossing her thumbs across Beca’s cheeks to wipe the tears.

“Let me be your weirdo” Beca begged breathlessly, her arms wrapped tightly around the woman’s waist, and Chloe traced the tip of her nose over hers affectionately.

“Always” was the final thing Beca heard Chloe whisper before the space between them closed once again and they resumed kissing in the middle of Chloe & Aubrey’s hotel room.

When they finally parted they looked over to see they were alone in the hotel room, Aubrey having ushered the Bellas that had gathered in the doorway out of the room.

Beca & Chloe would later find out that Aubrey & Fat Amy went to find Chicago and tell him that Chloe wouldn’t be joining him. For now though, Beca & Chloe sat on Chloe’s hotel bed, chatting, giggling and kissing. So so happy to finally be together.


	120. Bechloe - 'Protective-Chloe, Shy-Beca'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP2 - Chloe confronts Kommissar..

Kommissar dabs her neck with a small towel as she and the rest of DSM approach The Barden Bellas.

KOMMISSAR: “You hear that? They chant. For us.”

Kommissar stops in front of Beca who’s looking somewhat startled by the tall German’s figure. Chloe is simply glaring at her, hating the sight of the tall blonde who reaches out and softly cups Beca’s right cheek.

KOMMISSAR: “Now, don’t cry when you lose. Makes eyes puffy.”

Chloe furrows her brow and when she hears Beca’s vulnerable response she feels a hot burst of anger roll through her.

BECA: “Ugh your hands are so soft..”

Chloe sees red and before she knows what’s happening she dives forward and punches Kommissar square in the jaw. The German falls to the ground, knocked out cold.

Chloe meanwhile lets out a huge shriek of pain, grasping her right fist as it immediately begins to swell up.

BECA: HOLY SHIT!!

Chloe watches as Beca darts to her side, her expression filled with concern and confusion.

BECA: Dude are you okay??

Chloe stands up straight. She wasn’t just Beca’s ‘dude’. She was her soulmate. She believed in her heart of hearts that she was. And no tall, goddess-like German woman was going to stand in the way of that. So with a deep breath Chloe squares up to the remainder of DSM.

CHLOE: Nobody gets to touch Beca’s cheek but me! Understand??

The members of DSM swallow nervously, looking at one another. Then they scatter away, a couple carrying Kommissar between them in their arms.

Needless to say neither The Bellas or DSM won Worlds that year. DSM underperformed without Kommissar (who remained knocked out for almost twenty minutes). The Bellas were disqualified for violent misconduct.

Aubrey didn’t speak to Chloe for three weeks as a consequence. Beca on the other hand kissed Chloe the second DSM left their company that fateful evening. And the two began dating the second they got back to America.

Chloe doesn’t regret any of it though. She and Beca will be celebrating their five year wedding anniversary next week, seven years after protecting her against that ‘German Deutschbag’..


	121. Bechloe - 'Soulmates'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's young son asks her what a soulmate is..

“Mama what’s a soulmate??”

“Huh?”

Beca Beale looked up from her newspaper, pulling her glasses to the tip of her nose so she could look over them and at the petite figure of her son who had just trundled into the light office she had at the back of the large house that her wife had inherited from her late grandmother.

The six year old stood before her, contorting his little mouth much like his mother did when her mind was on something, and a curious smile grew on Beca’s face as Dexter Beale shrugged, “Mommy said on the TV this morning that you were her soulmate.”

Beca pulled her glasses from her face and took a deep breath. Yikes. How the hell do you explain a soulmate to someone so young? Not to say that her only son wasn’t a smart cookie. He had as big a heart as his older sister, and as big a smile as her too. But Abbie wasn’t as switched on. Dexter on the other hand asked a lot of questions that helped him weigh up future decisions he would make. He was keen on knowing as many facts as possible. His nose was always in a book and he would read for hours and hours if he could, whether he was at the recording studio with his Mama, or on a film set with his Mommy. The kid was always reading.

So with that knowledge Beca tried to cultivate a reasonable answer that would keep the mini brunette satisfied.

“Uh…well dude, a soulmate is…um…someone you love more than anything.”

“More than chocolate?”

“Absolutely”

“More than the sky?”

“More than the sk- wait..what?”

“I love the sky!”

“Oh..um..well yeah I guess the sky is pretty cool?”

“Clouds are cool…they’re made of water you know, but they don’t look iiiiit..” Dexter said in a sing song voice, spinning slightly on the wooden floorboards.

“Um..well yeah you’re right..did..did you learn that from Mommy or…?”

“I called Grandpa and he told me.”

Ah, that made sense. Dexter often called Jerry Beale to ask him questions about all sorts of things. Whatever was on the kid’s mind really. They were the best of friends those two, and Chloe was delighted with how close her father was to her children, having always felt a close bond to the man herself. He was one of the main men in the Beale kid’s lives and Beca wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Right, well a soulmate is someone you love more than anything!”

“So you love Mommy more than music?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but yeah kid, I love Mommy more than music”

“Wow..”

Beca grinned, “Yeah..wow..” she couldn’t believe how cute her son was sometimes. Why didn’t they have more sons??

“And Mommy loves you more than us?”

“Well..I think Mommy loves me in a different way to you guys..”

“Does she love you more than Alba and Zigi?”

Beca chuckled, “I know Mommy loves doggies dude, but I like to think she loves me more than our dogs, yeah.”

“I think I love Serena more than our dogs…”

Beca furrowed her brow, “Ser-Serena Posen??” she knew that she’d joked with Stacie in the past that her six year old daughter would be betrothed to Dexter if their wives had anything to do with it, but she never expected her son to feel so much for his best friend at such a young age.

“Yep,” Dexter said with a light sigh, “I think she’s my soulmate.”

“Oh..” Beca didn’t really know what to say to that answer. Did this mean he was like..in love with the little brunette girl. The eldest child of Stacie & Aubrey Posen, “..you like her more than the sky?”

“Yeah”

“More than chocolate?”

“Definitely”

“More than me and Mommy and your sisters?” Beca watched as her son furrowed his brow, thinking hard about his answer, biting his bottom lip like Chloe would when she was trying to make a decision, then slowly responding:

“Ummm…no…it’s a different kind of love”

And Beca grinned, “Alright then, well..yeah it sure does sound like Serena’s your soulmate, buddy.”

“Cool.” Dexter said as he began wandering out of the office and Beca watched him go with an amused grin.

“Yeah..cool..”

She couldn’t wait to tell Chloe and the Posen’s about this. What would be most amusing of all if their children did end up together would be the height difference. Because already from the looks of things Dexter will have Beca’s short-ass height, and Serena would have Stacie’s long legs. They would be a stunning couple for sure. But they wouldn’t half look mis-matched.

And at that thought Beca let out a chuckle, placing her glasses back on her face, and resuming her studying of the financal sections of the newspaper.


	122. Bechloe - 'Lake'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP2 - “Hey Chloe, not to ruin our friendship but I really wanna tap that ass”

“Hey Chloe, not to ruin our friendship but I really wanna tap that ass” Beca slurred, winking at her best friend, nudging the woman with her elbow as she took another slurp of beer from the bottle she had in her hand.

It was the final night of Aubrey’s retreat and the Bellas thought it would be a great idea to wander down to the massive lake in the dark. The co-captains were leading the way with their fellow Bellas and Aubrey following behind.

“Ha!” Chloe said with an equally flirtatious wink, “Good luck trying to catch it..” she slurred back to Beca, and the brunette stared in awe as her best friend threw her own beer bottle onto the grass beside them and dashed off ahead with an excitable giggly squeal. Beca let out a loud giggle to match Chloe’s, throwing her own bottle to the side then taking off after the redhead.

“Oi!!” Aubrey’s strict voice rang out, clearly pissed off that the two women had littered. But Beca and Chloe continued running as they giggled, Beca gaining on Chloe with every step that they ran.

But even as they approached the lake Chloe didn’t stop. Even with the warning shouts from the Bellas behind them.

And the second Chloe hit the water Beca found an extra burst of speed, calling out “Ha!! Your ass is mine Beale!” before diving in after her best friend.

Chloe had stopped trying to get away, instead giggling loudly as Beca swam over to her. Both paused, laughing as their breaths were noticeably visible in the cool night air. Beca swam a little further forward, reaching out and wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist, their faces close to one another.

“Looks like you caught me..” Chloe slurred, grinning broadly while Beca winked at her with a chirpy “Uhuh!”

And Chloe’s smile dropped as her eyes landed on Beca’s lips. Their breathing noticeably increased and suddenly the two best friends began kissing each other, relishing in the feel of each other’s lips, wet from the lake that they were currently in.

The Bellas meanwhile laughed on the waters edge, Aubrey with a rescue-ring, ready to throw out to the two co-Captains…when they were ready…


	123. Bechloe - 'Grandmothers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to worry” maybe a little angst?

“Chlo, come oooooon..”

Beca turned to look at her wife in the passenger seat of their car. The redhead had a furrowed brow and turned further towards the passenger-side door, tightening her folded arms. Beca sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

This was not her fault. It was their daughter’s.

Emma Mitchell had insisted that her Mom’s went on that super expensive ‘holiday of a lifetime’ that they’d been looking forward to for two years, despite those holiday dates falling within the bracket that her baby was due. Emma’s first baby. Beca & Chloe’s first grandchild.

Chloe had insisted they didn’t go, not wanting to miss out on the birth of their first grandchild. Emma had insisted they did, telling her that the baby would probably be late because Emma took after her Mama in that respect - being far too laid back to worry about timings for things (something that would often stress Chloe out). Beca had agreed with their daughter (the idea of losing all that money on the holiday stressing HER out) and so Beca & Chloe Mitchell had gone on their holiday.

Unfortunately for Beca, their twenty three year old had gone into labour the day before they were due to come home. And Emma’s boyfriend had called Beca to let her know, as well as informing her that Emma categorically didn’t want Chloe to know because it would ruin the flight back for them. Emma hadn’t wanted her Mom to worry.

So Beca had spent an agonisingly long flight with her wife nattering away about how she couldn’t wait to be their daughter’s birthing partner, completely oblivious that her daughter had already given birth. Well, oblivious until they landed..

The second Chloe had turned her phone on and read the ‘congratulations’ message from fellow new-Grandma Aubrey, the redhead had swung into a whirlwind of fury - even more-so when she found out that Beca had already known their daughter was in labour but hadn’t told her.

So there they now sat, in the car, in their daughter’s driveway, Chloe stubbornly refusing to go into the house.

“Babe, Emma’s going to be wondering where we are..”

“Well she didn’t wonder where we were yesterday!!” Chloe snapped back angrily.

“That’s because she knew we were on holiday!” Beca sharply retorted. She hated it when her wife got like this. It was like some sort of red mist would descend and Chloe wouldn’t see the wood for the trees. Beca blamed the menopause..

The two women sat in silence, Beca glaring at the car that was parked in the driveway in front of them. Aubrey & Stacie’s car. Yeah, it sucked that they weren’t the first grandma’s to meet the newborn, but she’d be damned if she waited out here for Chloe to get out of whatever funk she was in.

So with a frustrated sigh Beca undid her seatbelt and opened the car door, “Fine, well while you stew in your seat I’ll go and meet our Grandchild shall I? Represent the Mitchell household or whatever?”

“Whatever..” Chloe mumbled angrily, but Beca thought she saw a flicker of hesitation in her wife’s face. Beca knew Chloe, and she knew she wouldn’t be like this for long. It would only be a matter of time before she got her head out of her ass and realised she was overreacting.

So the brunette slung herself out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Chloe just HAD to go and ruin what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives.

Within seconds of her ringing the door bell the front door of the house flung open and Beca saw a flash of red before the feel of a familiar pair of arms flinging themselves around her neck.

Beca chuckled. “Heyyy Pickle!” the brunette said, squeezing her daughter tight.

“Ugh I’m so happy to see you Mama!!” Emma squeaked in a tired voice and Beca took a deep breath. She missed her daughter so much sometimes. “I’ve missed you so much!!” the young redhead said, pulling out of the hug with a bright yet tired smile, “how was your flight?”

Beca’s stomach sank as she saw her daughter looking past her, slightly furrowing her brow, “Wh…where’s Mom?”

“She’s still in the car.” Beca said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. Emma bit her bottom lip, clearly looking apologetic.

“Is she mad?”

“Uhh..well..she’s not mad with you Em..sheeeee’s more mad with me..”

Beca felt awful. Making Emma feel guilty hadn’t been her plan. Her plan had been to put all the blame on herself and not on Emma, even though Chloe HAD blamed their daughter a little bit and Beca had secretly blamed their daughter a lot. But Emma was sharp and knew she was at fault.

The girl let out a sigh, squeezing her Mama’s hands with a reassuring smile, “Your Granddaughter’s in there with her Daddy if you want to go in and meet her?”

Beca’s heart soared, “I have a granddaughter??” she asked, a broad smile spreading across her face and tears began to prickle her eyes as she saw her daughter’s bright blue eyes shining back at her. There were so many moments when Beca couldn’t get over how much her daughter looked like her wife. This moment was one of them.

“You have a granddaughter, Mama” Emma said softly, a sweet smile on her face, and Beca was speechless, so instead she squeezed her daughter’s hands as Emma suggested, “want to go in there and meet her?”

Beca couldn’t think of anything she wanted more! Except..her meeting her little girl’s little girl with Chloe by her side. So the brunette hesitated, “I don’t think your Mom would ever forgive me if I met her first..”

Emma took a deep breath and gave her a wink that communicated to her Ma that she understood what she meant. Chloe Mitchell could be fiery when she wanted to be. And what with the hormones flying about her body due to the menopause she was going through, the redhead often made brash decisions she didn’t mean to make.

Emma knew her mother well. She knew Chloe wouldn’t REALLY want to miss the chance of meeting Alyssa for the first time without Beca and vice-versa. The two had always come as a package deal for as long as Emma could remember. Now shouldn’t be any different.

“I’ll go talk to her” the younger woman said quietly, and slowly stepped past her Mama, out into the warm sunshine.

Her heart raced as she got closer to her mother’s car, noticing the expression on her Mom’s face. Noting that it was the expression of someone who was hurting. And Emma felt a pang of guilt. How could she have done this to her after all Chloe had done for her in her life?

Emma didn’t knock or wait for her mother to look at her. She just opened the driver’s side door and eased herself into the driver’s seat, closing the door behind her with a sigh.

There the two redhead’s sat in silence. Chloe still looking moodily out of the side window. Emma looking out the front windscreen at her Mama who hung awkwardly on the porch of her home, pacing gently.

“Mom?” Emma said quietly, but Chloe didn’t move. “Mom, please…”

Chloe licked her lips then bit her bottom lip, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. But she remained silent. She remained still.

“Look, Mom..” Emma said in a quiet voice, “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to worry..” Chloe appeared to shuffle her body a little, moving to look down sadly at her hands that were now in her lap while Emma continued, “And believe me if I could turn back time and tell you not to go on holiday I would, but I can’t..”

Chloe sniffed loudly, pulling a tissue from her sleeve and wiping her nose with it. But still she remained quiet.

“..Mom, I’d never been more scared in my life going into labour. Until just now..”

Chloe’s ears appeared to prick up at this confession, and the mother turned to look at her daughter. Her double. Red hair. Bright blue cerulean eyes locked with hers.

“..I never wanted to hurt you Mom. But knowing how mad you are with me when this is supposed to be a happy time? Well it makes me wish I’d never had Alyssa in the first place..”

“A-Alyssa?” Chloe croaked out from beyond her tears and Emma smiled at her mother softly.

“Yeah Mom. I had a baby girl.” A smile began to grow on Chloe’s face, her chest rising and falling as she sighed, “You’ve got a granddaughter Mom.”

“I’ve got a granddaughter?” Chloe croaked.

“You’ve got a granddaughter” Emma whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, overjoyed at how happy her mother now looked.

“I’ve got a granddaughteeerrrr!!” Chloe wailed in delight as she began to cry happy tears, tugging her seatbelt off and pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

Emma giggled as her mother kissed her frantically on the cheek.

“Oh I’m so proud of you sweetheart!” Chloe mumbled against her daughter’s cheek between kisses, her heart feeling full of love and adoration for the young woman who would always be her little girl.

Emma tugged herself out of her mother’s embrace, rolling her eyes much like her Mama would do, “Gee if this is how you’ve reacted to me having a daughter I’d hate to see how you would’ve reacted to me having a son”

“I would’ve been proud of you no matter the gender, Pickle.” Chloe said as she wiped a tear from her daughter’s cheek affectionately, giving her a wink.

The two redhead’s let out content sighs.

“Want to meet her?” Emma asked her mother with an excitable grin that was identical to the grin that grew on Chloe’s face.

“Do I!!” Chloe gushed and Emma giggled.

“Good, because I think Ma’s gonna wear a hole in my porch at the rate she’s pacing!”

And Emma & Chloe got out of the car to join Beca, with smiles on their faces..


	124. Bechloe - 'Smooth'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I will happily follow you to the farthest star in the universe only to watch it collapse in on us.”

Beca looked up from the scrap of paper she held in her hand, furrowing her brow as she looked at the words written on it.

“I will happily follow you to the farthest star in the universe only to watch it collapse in on us?“ she read with a mumble, her nose scrunching up slightly. She looked up from the piece of paper, “Isn’t that a bit..I dunno..tacky?”

Stacie Conrad, the smoothest and most flirtatiously successful Bella rolled her eyes with a big grin, whispering, “Trust you to say that, Mitchell.”

Beca’s eyebrows raised in shock as she felt her friend place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “This is going to work. I promise.” The tall brunette gave the short brunette a reassuring wink, then spun her around, “Now, go in there and hand it to her..” and Beca was thrusted forward into the kitchen of the house they shared with the rest of their fellow Barden Bellas.

Beca staggered to an immediate halt, swallowing nervously as Chloe looked up from the studying she was doing at the kitchen table and gave Beca a kind smile, “Hey Becs. You ok?”

Her smile wavered slightly as she watched her best friend and co-captain shuffle awkwardly over to her and hand her a piece of paper. Beca’s heart raced as she watched Chloe read her note. Fuck she was beautiful. Her long red hair up in a messy bun. Her bottom lip snagged between her perfect white teeth. Beca had been crushing on her for a while now, and after having a sliiight meltdown in the car on the way back from grocery shopping with Stacie, the girl had finally been persuaded to at least hint to Chloe that she liked her.

Chloe seemed to hesitate as she cleared her throat and Beca thought she was about to throw up she was so nervous, “Wow is…is this Stacie’s handwriting?”

“Um..” Beca hadn’t been expecting that reaction.

“Beca did she make you give this to me?” Chloe asked with a furrowed brow, her smile having fallen in disappointment and Beca thought she could feel sweat beginning to appear on her forehead. Shit.

“Oh uh…”

“Because for a moment I was kinda hoping it was from you..”

“It IS from me!” Beca blurted out suddenly. Chloe seemed a little startled, her eyebrows rising.

“I..uh..I mean..” come on Mitchell, get your shit together, “its what I wanted to say. To you. But..you know..I’m just..really bad with words and feelings and stuff..”

“Feelings?” Chloe asked, a small smile beginning to grow on her face and Beca swallowed loudly.

“Uh yeah…yeah I have them..for you..like romantical feelings?” Beca cringed as she mumbled the final couple of words. Ugh why was she so uncool?

“Aha..” Chloe said quietly, looking back down at the piece of paper with a smile, “Well..I have romantical feelings for you too..”

Beca’s heart soared so much she almost forgot to breath, “You do??”

“Uhuh” Chloe said, looking back up at Beca with a grin before biting her bottom lip.

“Date?” Beca blurted then closed her eyes in embarrassment at the sound of Chloe’s light giggle. “I uh…I mean, did you want to go on a date? With me..”

“Okay” Chloe said softly, giggling again when Beca opened her eyes and smiled broadly.

“Alright. Great!” The petite brunette said, slowly walking backwards, “I’ll um..I’ll text you or something..” Chloe let out another giggle as Beca walked backwards into the fridge, “and uh..we’ll take it from there?”

“Okay” Chloe said happily as she watched Beca scuttle back out of the kitchen.

“Smooth Mitchell” Stacie whispered from the bottom of the stairs. But Beca didn’t notice, a sloppy grin washed on her face.


	125. Bechloe - 'Couch'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP2? Beca feels sad. Chloe makes her feel better. Fluff.

Beca felt cold. And tired. And exhausted. She sat staring blankly at the coffee table while her fellow Bellas sat around the TV with her in the lounge of their Barden House, all watching the movie that Fat Amy had chosen on Netflix.

But Beca didn’t feel like watching. She hated feeling like this. And she hated being around people even more when she felt like this.

Suddenly she felt a warm arm wrap itself around her shoulders. Normally she would shrug away from any form of physical contact, but with that affectionate move a waft of Chloe’s perfume came with it and in an instant Beca suddenly felt a comforting wave fall over her body.

Beca hadn’t realised that instead of watching the TV, Chloe had been watching her. Worrying about her. Noticing the change in her best friend’s body posture and personality. So the redhead did what she knew best, she reached out to her. One of the very few people who could without receiving a cold-shoulder.

Beca shuffled her body position and leant into her best friend who sat to her left. She rested her head on Chloe’s chest, letting out a shaky sigh and Chloe placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, squeezing her tight.

Chloe was always there. And Beca was always forever grateful.


	126. Bechloe - 'Fame'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social media's a bitch..and apparently Beca is too..

Chloe Beale sat frozen on the couch of the small penthouse she shared with her best friend and girlfriend, Beca Mitchell. In her left hand she held her third glass of wine. In her right she held her phone, busy scrolling through the ‘news’ section of Google.

In the search bar she’d written ‘Beca Mitchell’. She just had to know.

Her blue eyes were now on page four of goodness knows how many. In the past hour she’d read through several forum threads of several 'social’ sites, the topics of which had been what the hell in the world Broadway star 'Chloe Beale’ saw in Grammy award winning musician 'Beca Mitchell’. Chloe had also read numerous 'news articles’ that highlighted how close Chloe had become to her 'Moulin Rouge!’ co-star Maxwell Fenway, with rumours circulating that they were having a secret affair.

Rumours that were categorically untrue. Rumours that had Beca rolling her eyes every other second the moment she was asked about it in an interview or out on the street or even between their friends. Rumours that had Chloe worrying that Beca would stop trusting her. That Beca would leave her. Even though she and Beca had been best friends since their Barden years.

Chloe’s eyes zoned in on a video link and she clicked it. She watched as her YouTube app appeared on the screen then a video titled 'B-Mitch? More like Bitch’ began loading. The redhead’s heart was in her mouth as she began watching a four minute video (yes, four minutes) that had been edited by some stranger containing a multitude of clips of her girlfriend being…well to put it mildly quite rude in several different interviews when she was asked about her love-life. And especially so when asked specifically about Chloe. These clips were interlinked with cell phone footage of Beca trying to battle her way through a hoard of paparazzi who had found out where in NYC she and Chloe lived, and clips of the most recent situation of Beca angrily yelling at a reporter who had sidled up to her and Chloe while they were out on a date at a very fancy restaurant. So many people had been in that restaurant. So many people had taken videos and/or photos..

Chloe, being the more calmer of the two of them seemed to always come off as the good-guy. As the victim. As the one who must be in a relationship with a rather aggressive human being. Perhaps that was why people idealised her having an affair with Maxwell? Because she needed saving.

But far from it.

Chloe’s relationship with Beca had always kinda been perceived that way. As though Beca was too cold and harsh to ever deserve to be with Chloe who was warm and soft. The thing that most people didn’t know or realise was that Beca was actually the most wonderful human being on the planet. Well, when she and Chloe were together..and actually even when they were apart.

If Beca was away in LA, Chloe would always wake up to a 'Good Morning Beautiful’ message on her phone, followed by some funny gif or meme or bunch of emojis. And Chloe would smile and feel a warm glow inside her, ready to fight the busy day ahead. Beca would send flowers to Chloe’s dressing room every Friday, whether the brunette was in town or not, with a number on the card which nobody but Chloe knew the significance of - it was how many days Beca had loved Chloe for (the number increased +7 days each time).

Beca would make Chloe Spotify playlists filled with songs the redhead had never heard before. Some were perfect for chilling in the bath. Some were perfect for a workout. Some were specifically for a rainy Sunday. Some were specifically for a dash down the street to the local grocery store without being caught by the Paps (cue the Mission Impossible Theme tune or Mad Max soundtrack).

If Beca was in town, then she would happily curl up with Chloe on the couch and they would chat, and laugh, and snuggle, and Chloe would feel so full of life. So blissfully happy that there was no way she would ever consider breaking up with Beca, despite the rest of the world being so against their relationship. Desperate for her to be with a man who actually had a terrible smoking habit and who made terribly sexist and inappropriate comments.

Chloe looked up from her phone, locking the screen as she saw her girlfriend slink into their penthouse with a heavy sigh. The poor woman had been at a photoshoot all day. Beca hated them, but it had been in a particular contract she’d signed but not read properly..

“Literally THE worst day today, babe..” Beca grumbled as she sauntered over to the couch and fell onto it with a groan. Chloe chuckled, holding out her glass of wine and Beca took it then took a great big gulp of the wine inside.

“I bet you did aca-awesome” Chloe said with a sweet smile and Beca looked up at her with a mild grin.

“Trust you to say that..”

“I mean it babe”

And Chloe smiled as she watched her girlfriend place the wine glass on the table in front of the couch, then lean over to her and place a kiss on her lips.

“I missed you” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s mouth and the redhead brought her arms around Beca’s waist.

“I missed you too”

“I love you” Beca added, bringing her hands up to Chloe’s hair, tangling her fingers in it as their kiss deepened.

“I love you too..”


	127. Bechloe - 'Jealousy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is jealous of the girl who's snuggled up with Chloe..

Beca sat on the armchair, legs tucked under her body, glowering at Poppy. Poppy fucking Rose. The girl who was sat beside Chloe. Her best friend. The woman she was crazy for.

There was this way Chloe had her arm around her. The way Poppy snaked her arm around the woman’s waist, nestling into her side. The side Beca so desperately wished she could also nestle into.

Beca was jealous. So very jealous of the girl who had her arms around Chloe. The girl who had lovely long dark brown hair to rival Beca’s. The girl who many a Bella had made comments of how much she looked like Beca. But Poppy WASN’T Beca. There was only one Beca, and that Beca desperately wished she could stride across the room, cup Chloe’s cheeks, and kiss her deeply. But she couldn’t.

“You ok there Becs?” an amused voice piped up from opposite Beca, and the brunette turned to see Stacie sat on the couch opposite, smirking at her. Fucking Stacie. She always caught Beca when she was staring longingly at Chloe.

“Uh..yeah..just thinking..” Beca said quickly, clearing her throat then turning to look at the TV to her right.

Suddenly shrieks of delight could be heard coming down the stairs and a sharp “don’t run please!” was sounded from Aubrey Posen. The adults in the lounge looked from the TV to the doorway just as Stacie & Aubrey’s five year old twin son’s barged into the room with broad grins and loud giggles.

They headed straight for the large armchair that their favourite Aunt was sat in, “Please be careful with Auntie Beca!” Stacie said in a warning tone to her son’s and Beca held her breath, holding her arms out in protection as she prepared for the little whirlwinds to land on her.

“Auntie Beca do you want to come and see my new caaar?” Jacob Posen asked, his bright hazel/green eyes dazzling up at her.

“Auntie Beca my new car is waaay better than Jake’s. Come see mine first!” Joseph Posen quickly said after his brother.

Both had received electric cars for their birthday. And both were now tugging at their Aunt’s hands trying to get her to stand up.

“Guys, Auntie Beca’s feeling pretty tired at the moment..” Beca confessed with a little groan.

That was all the five year olds needed. Because within seconds of Beca giving them that excuse (the truth) Jakey and Joey Posen turned to the couch that their other favourite Aunt was on. But they didn’t direct their question at her.

“Poppy, come see our cars!” Jacob said eagerly, and Beca watched as her six year old daughter sat up from Chloe’s embrace, a curious grin on her face.

“Ooh okay!” The girl said, and slid off the couch to follow the boys as they raced out of the room, closely followed by Aubrey who said again, “PLEASE dont run boys!”

Beca let out a tired sigh, groaning as she scrambled up off the armchair and over to her wife, who no longer had their daughter snuggled up to her. The petite brunette collapsed into the space beside Chloe, in exactly the same position Poppy had been in, and Chloe let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
“Were you getting jealous of our daughter again?” Chloe asked, and Beca nodded. Because she had been getting jealous of Poppy from time to time. Particularly recently. But Beca blamed her hormones.  
  
“You know we’re going to have another in a couple of weeks..” Chloe said in a light tone and Beca groaned, bringing a hand to her own large pregnant belly. She’d been asking herself a lot recently about why she’d asked to carry another baby. She’d hated being pregnant the first time around. For some reason second time around was just as difficult.  
  
“I love you Mrs Mitchell” Chloe affectionately whispered to her wife, placing a kiss on her head.  
  
“Love you too Mrs Mitchell” Beca said with a tired sigh, beginning to doze as she nestled into her wife’s bosom.


	128. Bechloe - Freezing (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is late home from lectures one day and Beca is concerned..

Beca looked up at the clock in the kitchen of the Bellas house and furrowed her brow. She sat at the kitchen table ready for Wednesday evening’s usual ‘Big Bella round-up’ between her and her co-captain Chloe. But for some reason, Chloe hadn’t come home this afternoon. It was now nearing 7pm and Beca was becoming concerned.

She rolled her phone about in her hand, biting her bottom lip, toying with the idea of calling her. After all it was very unlike Chloe not to be home by now. Wednesday’s ‘Big Bella round-up’ being one of her favourite parts of the week - or so she’d told Beca on numerous occasions before.

So after several moments Beca took a deep breath and dialled Chloe’s number.

“Beca?” she heard the voice at the other end of the line answer, and Beca noted how cold Chloe sounded, the redhead letting out a loud sniff before exhaling loudly.

“Hey Chlo, everything ok?” Beca asked awkwardly, standing up from her position at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, um.. I’m on my way home now.. just..my bicycle got a puncture so..I’m having to walk…”  
Beca’s heart dropped as she heard Chloe’s teeth chattering.

The redhead had been out at her classes all day - Wednesday being her longest day on campus - and despite the chilly November temperatures the girl had still insisted on cycling to campus and back instead of using her car. It was only a twenty minute cycle but a good forty five minute walk. And Beca remembered how unwrapped Chloe tended to be when cycling - claiming she got too hot and sweaty if she wore too many layers.

“How far away are you?” Beca asked as she strode out of the kitchen and towards the staircase. 

“I-I left campus about ten minutes ago?” Chloe suggested with a noticeable shiver in her voice. 

Beca began ascending the staircase two at a time. They had their first Bella’s performance in a couple of days time and it was no good if her co-captain got a cold in that time. So Beca made an immediate decision.

"Right, I’m coming to get you. Usual route home?” Beca asked, as she entered the bathroom and began rooting through one of the cupboards.

"Y-yeah, usual route..” Chloe said, a slightly relieved tone to her voice.

“Alright, I’ll be with you in a few minutes.” Beca said as her hand grabbed hold of a bottle of bubble bath, “And Chlo? Think of warm thoughts. You’ll soon be home.”

Beca ended the call quickly, closing the cupboard door with a slam. She pulled the plethora of shampoo bottles and soaps and bath products from around the edge of the bath and chucked them in the nearby washing basket that fortunately seemed to be laying around. The brunette then chucked the plug in the drain and began running the hot bath water. She squeezed a huge glob of bubble bath into the water then turned on the spot and dashed out of the bathroom. 

“Stace??” Beca called out into the hallway of the floor she was on, and within seconds a voice called out from behind a bedroom door, “Yeah?”

Beca nudged her head around Stacie’s door, scrunching her nose up slightly as the fumes of Stacie’s manicure set reached her nostrils, but she ignored it, “I’m gonna need you to keep an eye on the bath water for me..”

Stacie paused mid-file, looking up from her hand with a curious expression, “Um..okaaay? Since when have you started having baths?”

“It’s not for me, it’s for Chlo..” and the captain rolled her eyes as Stacie’s face lit up, “DONT read anything into it,” she said firmly, her fellow Bellas all still ridiculously hung-up on the idea of Beca and Chloe becoming a couple, “she’s just got a flat tyre on her bike and I don’t want her to get hypothermia or something.”

“So why can’t you watch the bath water then?” Stacie asked with a furrowed brow again.

“Because I’m going to pick her up” Beca said and left the room before she saw whatever reaction Stacie had to that new found knowledge.

Beca darted down the stairs, snatched her keys from the key hook by the front door, and darted out into the chilly November evening air. Shit it was freezing! 

The brunette dashed over to Chloe’s car, to which she had the other key for on her bunch of keys, and jumped inside, starting the engine and whacking the heat up high in the hope of warming the car up before she got to Chloe.

Five minutes later and Beca felt her stomach knot as she spied the familiar figure of her best friend, miserably walking her bicycle down the street. She stopped beside her and jumped out of the car, keeping the engine running so they could make a quick getaway.

Her immediate reaction was how cold Chloe looked. Her nose was bright red, tears were in her eyes, and her skin looked far paler than usual. She wore a woolly hat, thank goodness, but her cycle gear was far too 'skimpy’ to be deemed reasonable November-wear.

“H-hey B-Beca..” Chloe stuttered, her teeth chattering and Beca was so shocked by her best friend’s appearance that she immediately wrapped her arms around Chloe’s body.

“Dude, you’re freezing! Come on, get in the car..” Beca exclaimed quickly, taking hold of Chloe’s bicycle and wheeling it to the back of the car. As Chloe made her way to the passenger door and slid into the front seat of the car, Beca opened up the trunk and heaved Chloe’s bike inside with a wince and a grunt.

Beca exhaled in relief as she returned to the driver’s seat of Chloe’s car, slamming the door shut behind her, and rubbed her hands, furiously trying to warm them up. She heard a light sympathetic groan leave Chloe’s mouth and she turned to look at her best friend who was wearing an apologetic expression.

“Becs I’m so sorry! You must be freezing..” and the brunette looked down at what she was wearing, realising that she’d been in such a hurry to get to Chloe she’d forgotten to put a jumper or a coat on. 

“S'okay,” Beca said with a shrug and a kind smile, “as long as you’re ok that’s what matters.” And she began driving them back to the Bellas house, not noticing the way Chloe looked at her so adoringly.

When they stepped into the home they shared with The Bellas, all was quiet. Chloe had stopped shivering but she still looked pale and Beca hadn’t stopped worrying about her. And while Chloe started making a beeline for the kitchen, Beca stopped her by taking her hand and tugging her towards the staircase.

“This way Beale. I’ve ran you a bath.” 

Beca began leading Chloe up the staircase, trying to ignore how cold her best friend’s hand felt in hers, not realising just how adoringly the redhead still looked at her. As they reached the bathroom, Chloe let out a little gasp and Beca furrowed her brow.

The bath had finished running, Stacie clearly having stuck to her end of the agreement and kept an eye on it. But there was now several candles lit around the edge, the bathroom was the tidiest it had been in weeks, a fresh couple of towels rested on the radiator, and some relaxing music was being played from somewhere in the room. 

Beca felt Chloe squeeze her hand, “Oh Beca..did..did you do all this for me?”

Beca was speechless, swallowing loudly, but before she could respond she heard Stacie walking from her bedroom to the stairs saying, “Yep!” before wandering downstairs to the kitchen.

Beca turned to look at Chloe who looked exhausted, but her bright blue eyes shone from the reflection of the candles and Beca felt butterflies begin to race around her stomach. She smiled softly, awkwardly at Chloe.   
A smile that quickly dropped when Chloe leant towards her and kissed her on the cheek, “You’re amazing!” The redhead said with a sigh and Beca felt her heart skip a beat.

“Um well..I didn’t want you to get a cold..um..because I care about you..so..just..take as long as you need..” Beca stumbled over her words, knowing full well she was blushing. 

And a goofy grin fell over her face as Chloe placed another kiss on her cheek, gave her a wink, and walked into the bathroom, “Thanks Becs” she said quietly, before closing the bathroom door behind her..


	129. Bechloe - Freezing (pt.2)

Chloe let out a long relaxed sigh, slinking out of the bathroom, her body finally warmed up. She’d not felt that cold in a very VERY long time. Thank goodness for Beca…

The redhead thought that so often. Particularly in this final year of college. Beca wasn’t always about, but when she was Chloe didn’t need to try to be someone she wasn’t. She didn’t need to try to meet high expectations. She didn’t need to pretend she wasn’t freezing cold for fear of inconveniencing someone. She could just be herself around Beca. Because Beca knew her better than anybody else. And it was thanks to this connection she and Beca had, that Beca had instantly sensed how unhappy and freezing Chloe was. Had dashed to pick her up without a moments hesitation. Had ran her the best bath she’d ever had. 

“She’s got a huge toner for you, you know..” 

Chloe stopped in her tracks, having just passed Stacie’s open bedroom door to make her way to her own. The redhead continued running her towel through her wet hair, but stepped into the doorway nervously. She peered into the room and saw Stacie sat on the edge of her bed, painting her fingernails.

“Beca…she wouldn’t have done all that for anyone else but you…” the brunette said, then looked up from her hand at Chloe, giving the captain a broad smile and a wink.

Chloe said nothing, a coy smile appearing on her face while she wandered out of Stacie’s room and down towards her own bedroom. 

Chloe let out a soft sigh as she entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She jumped as she noticed Beca sat nervously on the edge of her bed.

The brunette stood up quickly, clearing her throat, “I um…I brought you a Hot Chocolate…I…I know how much you love hot chocolate…”

Chloe smiled softly at her best friend and there they stood for a few moments. Alone. In Chloe’s bedroom.

“Stacie just told me you have a huge toner for me..” Chloe said quietly, biting her bottom lip, nervous about how Beca may respond.

The brunette revealed a nervous grin, shuffling her feet slightly, “Ha well..you know Stacie…always desperate for us to get together.” But Chloe could sense something different about Beca’s body posture and she thought she noticed just how nervous the younger woman looked.

“I wouldn’t hate it if you did, you know.” Chloe said kindly, moving to her radiator to hang her hair-towel on it. And as she turned back to her best friend she saw Beca flip back her long brown hair. Chloe loved Beca’s hair..

"Ok so..uh..maybe I do..sorta..have a tiny, little..huuuuge kinda toner for you..” Beca said awkwardly, and Chloe swallowed loudly. Her heart began beating a little faster as they remained stood in silence in Chloe’s bedroom.

A sweet smile grew on the redhead’s face and she nodded gently, “Ok..um..I’m really pleased to hear that..” Chloe said nervously.

“You are?”

“Uhuh.” Chloe said in a light tone, and her heart soared as she watched a shy smile grow on Beca’s face.

“Right. Cool.” The brunette said, trying to hide her excitement.

“Beca?”

“Yeah?”

“I have a tiny, little, huge kinda toner for you too..” 

And the two best friends beamed at each other as they stood nervously in the middle of Chloe’s bedroom.

“Um..want to go on a date then? Maybe? Some time?” Beca asked quietly, and Chloe nodded gently.  
Beca took a deep breath then nodded, “Cool. Okay well..I guess I’ll text you..” and as she slowly walked towards the door Chloe said softly,

“Thanks for this evening Becs”  
Beca looked at Chloe as she opened her bedroom door, “Any time” 

And Chloe stood with a soft smile on her face as she watched Beca leave her bedroom.


	130. Bechloe - PP3 - Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around PP3 - Beca tells Chloe how she feels..

“So..um..here’s the thing..” Beca said, hovering in the doorway of Chloe’s hotel room, her hands stuffed in the back pockets of her jeans as she stared at her best friend.

Chloe stood nervously in the middle of the room. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Tears tainted her eyes. Beca had appeared in the doorway moments ago, telling her to stop packing.

They were due to leave for the airport in the next half an hour. There they and the rest of The Bellas would take their respective flights back to their respective homes. Beca and Chloe would go back to only ever seeing each other once a year, at the annual Bellas reunion. And Beca just didn’t want to do that any more. She didn’t want them to be apart for that long any more. She didn’t want to just be friends with Chloe.

“I adore you.” Beca blurted out, “Like, every single drop of you.” The brunette took a couple of steps into the room. Chloe’s heart was racing so hard it felt as though it was about to burst out of her chest as Beca continued, “The way your red hair falls over your shoulders. The way your eyebrows rise when you laugh. I think I’ve got a map in my mind of every single freckle on your face - and I know you hate them sometimes but I think you look just as beautiful when they’re all out as you do when you cover them up.” Chloe swallowed loudly, a tear beginning to roll down her cheek as Beca began to smile slightly, “And don’t even get me started on your eyes. Those ones that I just…ugh…I can’t help but get lost in. They’re just..mesmerising Chlo.”

Beca took another couple of steps forward, taking a shaky deep breath as she arrived inches in front of Chloe, tears in her own eyes, “And I know I’m cold and stand-offish at times. I know I struggle to talk about my feelings. And I know I still flinch sometimes at physical contact..” and Chloe’s heart rose as she felt Beca reach out and take her hands, “..but you change all of that for me Chlo…I…I want to be someone for you. Someone you can talk to and hold and…love…” Chloe had stopped breathing, a smile on her face as tears fell down her cheeks. This had been the moment she’d been dreaming of for years.

“I want to be your someone, Chloe Beale.” Beca said before sniffing, tears falling down her cheeks, a soft smile on her face. Because this had been the moment she’d been dreaming of for years. “Will you…c-can I be your someone?”

And Chloe burst into tears, ducking her head down to rest on Beca’s shoulder, bawling against the fabric of the petite woman’s shirt. Beca smiled. Because this was absolutely the type of reaction she’d expected from the woman she loved. 

“Um..is that a yes?” The brunette asked tentatively.

“Ye-hesss!” Chloe bawled, bringing her head back to look into Beca’s eyes. 

The two women paused, smiling happily, tears falling down their cheeks. And with one final sniff Chloe dove forward and kissed Beca hard, loving the feel of the brunette’s hands as they reached up to affectionately hold her cheeks.

Chloe wound her arms around Beca’s small waist and their wet kiss deepened.

The Bellas all sat in the open doorway, tears rolling down their own cheeks, having being entirely moved by Beca’s speech.


	131. Bechloe - PP3 - Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Beca wants to show Chicago that Chloe is hers

Aubrey Posen was no idiot. She’d seen the way Chloe had pined after that quirky little alt-girl when they’d been in their senior year together. She’d known full well that Chloe had then stayed on at Barden for three years longer than necessary, retaking her senior year, all because she wanted to spend more time with Beca. She’d seen the way Beca had looked at Chloe over that fire they and The Bellas had been sat around at The Lodge of Fallen Leaves. And despite asking Chloe outright at the time if anything had or was going on between the two of them, Chloe had insisted nothing was going on no matter how much she wished it.

Aubrey would have done something about the sexual tension between the two co-Captains had Jesse, Beca’s boyfriend, not been at Worlds. She would have told Beca to buck-up her ideas. To actually do something about the toner for Chloe that seemed to have appeared in Beca’s pants at some stage during her senior year. But she’d left it.

Now, three years on, Aubrey was back with her Bellas again. And believe it or not she was back in a similar situation she’d always found herself in. Except this time it was BECA who appeared to be pining after Chloe. And there was one big reason for that. He stood around 6ft2in tall. Had chiselled features, a good head of hair, and a smile to die for. 

Chicago Walp.

Aubrey had to admit the second she’d seen him her heart had skipped a little beat. He certainly was attractive. But when she’d turned to her best friend to share a grin, as if to say “holy shit the aca-Gods have looked down on us and sent this guy” Chloe was already looking at the marine with her bottom lip snagged between her teeth. Aubrey knew Chloe well. She knew that meant the redhead was already crushing hard on the man.

Aubrey immediately knew this meant she needed to back-off. To let Chloe go ahead with whatever flirtation techniques she was going to pull on him. After all, in their freshman, sophomore, and junior years Chloe had been a total tiger when it had come to flirting with guys. She’d had them eating out of the palm of her hand. Only when she’d met Beca in their senior year had Chloe stopped going after guys. And Aubrey had noticed that Chloe had seemed to enjoy the challenge of trying to ‘woo’ Beca, the frosty, sarcastic, unemotional alt-girl. 

A challenge she’d failed at over the years Chloe had remained a senior. A challenge that had drained her of all hope and energy. A challenge that had had her calling Aubrey late in the evenings sometimes, crying because she was so desperately in love with Beca but it was so clear to see that Beca wasn’t in love with her.

Aubrey’s eyes drifted from her best friend to the petite figure on Chloe’s left. Beca Mitchell was in the process of glaring at Chicago, looking highly unimpressed as the charming man introduced himself and informed them that he was going to be their guide during the tour they were about to embark on.

That glare was one that Aubrey had seen before and caused many to quake in their boots. But the blonde turned to look at Chicago and it seemed as though the marine hadn’t noticed Beca in the slightest, instead focussing his attention and charming smile on Chloe instead, who was now beaming at him, cocking her head slightly. Oh yeah, Chloe was bringing out the big-guns. This was going to be an eventful trip..  


Two hours later and The Bellas had made it to their first hotel in Spain. Aubrey was now stood at the hotel reception desk with Fat Amy & Beca, having to watch Chloe just inside the doors of the hotel flirting atrociously obviously with Chicago. Her giggle echoed around the reception and the blonde felt her arm being nudged.  
Aubrey turned to Fat Amy who motioned her head towards Beca.

The brunette was still glaring at Chloe. Or..was she glaring at Chicago?

The second Chloe’s hand touched Chicago’s arm Beca called out, “Chloe, come on!” and held a key up that hung from the key ring around her finger. It was going to be Beca and Chloe’s hotel room, something Fat Amy and Aubrey had privately agreed would be good for both women who seemed completely oblivious during times when the other was crushing hard on them. 

Chloe said a giggly farewell to the marine, wandering back over to them in a daze with a soft smile on her face. It hadn’t passed Aubrey by the way Chicago had seen Beca holding Chloe’s handbag and coat. The man had seemed to furrow his brow, then realised Beca was still glaring at him, so the marine quickly left.

The next time The Bellas met Chicago was the next morning, when they were due to travel over to their first base to perform. Chicago had arrived. Chloe had beelined straight for him. And after a few minutes Beca had arrived by Chloe’s side with Chloe’s red coat, helping her on with it. Chloe had put her arm around Beca as thanks, and for the first time ever Beca hadn’t flinched away. Instead she’d stood there, cocking an eyebrow at Chicago while snaking her arm around Chloe’s waist. Fortunately for Chicago, Chloe hadn’t really noticed.

Aubrey had seen it though. Fat Amy had seen it. Heck, even Calamity had seen it. The woman, sidling up to Aubrey and muttering into her ear, “Don’t suppose pixie over there has a thing for red huh?” and Aubrey had given her a “you’re so right” look, before remembering that Calamity was part of the opposition so told her to leave her alone.

The performance at base one was an interesting experience. They’d all tried their hardest but at the end of the day they’d screwed up. Beca had become distracted by Chloe’s flirty air-kiss to Chicago, had missed her cue, and had ended up bumping into Fat Amy, who had fallen into CR, who had stood on Aubrey’s foot. Aubrey had been fuming once they’d walked off stage. But Beca hadn’t noticed, because the brunette was too busy watching Chloe receive a hug from Chicago.

Beca had suggested they all go get drunk. The bar at the base had provided some relief. That was all until Chicago had turned up. Chloe had invited him. The following hour had been excruciating for the Bellas who had to endure watching Beca and Chicago try to beat each other to buy Chloe drinks. The real winner was Chloe who got slaughtered thanks to the free drinks she’d received from her admirers. 

Beca had pleaded with Aubrey to distract Chicago and if the blonde hadn’t caught the marine smiling and winking at the barmaid she would’ve declined. But she _had_ caught him. So she and Fat Amy had distracted Chicago at the bar while Beca had dragged Chloe back to their hotel to put her to bed. 

The next day Chloe had gone down to breakfast with Beca, Aubrey and Fat Amy. She was wearing a hoody that was noticeably sliiiightly too small for her. To everyone’s surprise Chicago was already waiting for her in the hotel lobby. A big grin on his face.

Chloe had smiled weakly at him, her hangover too heavy to accommodate her usual chirpy nature. Aubrey knew Chloe never had to try around Beca. Aubrey knew Chloe never had to try around any of the Bellas. But she noticed Chloe trying for Chicago, and she was failing.

“I didn’t have you down as a Foo Fighters fan..” Chicago said with a chuckle and Chloe furrowed her brow before looking down at the hoody.

“Oh. Right. Yeah it’s Beca’s so…” Chloe pushed her red hair back awkwardly, but Chicago appeared to swallow nervously.

Aubrey saw the man look over Chloe’s shoulder at them. In particular Beca. And Aubrey saw Beca smiling victoriously at him.

Beca and Chloe hadn’t had sex. Far from it. As far as Aubrey was aware they hadn’t even kissed. But for the sakes of Chicago the Bellas were happy to pretend.

“Come on Beca, get your girlfriend and lets go get breakfast” Fat Amy called out with a smirk.

Aubrey watched as Beca strode forward. Chloe was so hungover that she was happy to hold Beca’s hand when it was taken, and the best friends slowly began making their way to the hotel’s dining room.

“Um..sorry Chicago..see you a little later?” Chloe said delicately and Chicago, who looked completely defeated, nodded, then watched as Chloe put her arm around Beca’s shoulders for support, then wandered through to the dining room with her.


	132. Bechloe - Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas walk in on Beca & Chloe's privacy..

Jessica and Ashley giggled loudly, holding hands as they walked down the corridor to their hotel room in Paris. The stopped in their tracks, curious expressions on their faces as they saw Fat Amy and Aubrey stood with furrowed brows, their ears up against the closed door that all The Bellas knew to be Beca and Chloe’s shared hotel room.

Crouched below Fat Amy and Aubrey was Flo, her ear also to the closed door. CR, Emily and Lilly stood behind them.

“Hey guys” Ashley said brightly, “What’s going on?”

Aubrey frowned at her, bringing a finger up in a “shhh"ing motion.

“What’s going on?” Jessica whispered.

CR crept towards them, “Beca and Chloe are in there,” she whispered.

“Okaaaay..?” Ashley responded quietly, “Well it is their room?”

CR rolled her eyes, “Yeah but…they’re making…noises!”

“Wh…what kind of noises?” Jessica whispered with caution.

CR simply stepped aside and motioned to the door. Jessica and Ashley slowly approached it. Fat Amy and Aubrey stepped aside and Jessley leant their own ears against the door. After a moments pause their eyes opened wide.  
Ashley felt certain she’d just heard Chloe moan. Jessica felt certain she’d heard Beca mumble “Oh Chloe!”

The two women turned back to their friends who all looked rather perplexed.

“So..are they..?” Ashley asked and her friends shook their heads and shrugged. None of the Bellas had any idea if Beca and Chloe had finally cut through their sexual tension and given into each other. 

“Should we..ask?” Jessica awkwardly suggested.

All of the Bellas shook their heads. Except Fat Amy. The Australian took a deep breath and strode forward, despite Aubrey’s hissed “No Amy don’t!!”

“Hey guuuuys?” Amy said loudly as she barged into the hotel room and all the Bellas froze. Their jaws dropped in shock as Beca and Chloe scrambled.

“Uh..this isn’t what it looks like!!” Beca exclaimed quickly, guiltily, and Chloe had gone bright red.

“Huh funny..because it LOOKS like you’re eating a KFC without us!!” Fat Amy said accusingly, pointing at the share-bucket sat between Beca and Chloe. The two best friends looked down at the bucket between them then at each other awkwardly.

“Yeeeahhh..sorry Amy..” Chloe said quietly. They looked at their friends apologetically.

Fat Amy strode forward, picked up the bucket, and frowned at them, “I’m really disappointed in you two..” she said, then walked out of the hotel room. 

"Amy don’t you DARE eat that in our room!!” Aubrey yelled, quickly racing out of the room after her roommate. 

The Bellas all looked at Beca and Chloe apologetically, then slowly made their way out of the room, closing the door behind them.  
Beca and Chloe looked at each other with a grin, then leant close and shared a longed-for kiss.

The Bellas couldn’t ever know.


	133. Bechloe - Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - The Bellas discover Beca wears glasses..

“So what’s new with you Beca? Still a big hot-shot DJ?” Stacie asked eagerly, the last she heard being Beca’s announcement in the Bellas Whatsapp group that she’d just been promoted to Junior producer for Residual Heat - though that had been almost a year ago.

They were now all stood in a dark bar in Atlanta, reunited in their old Bellas uniforms, casually awaiting to drown their sorrows following the disappointment that had been seeing the brand new Bellas strut their stuff without them.

"Oh uhh..” Beca said as she peered at the cocktail menu. What did the lighting have to be so dark in here??

The Bellas watched as Chloe began rifling through her handbag, pulling out a glasses case. Smiles began to grow on their faces as the redhead held the case out to Beca, her eyebrows raised as though insisting Beca take them.

Beca looked at the case, then up at Chloe, then glowered at her slightly before snatching them out of Chloe’s hand. The redhead smiled in satisfaction, closing her handbag as Beca opened the case with a sigh and put the glasses on. 

She hated to admit it but words really WERE easier to read with glasses on. And what she hated even more was Chloe’s insistence that she wore them, despite Beca hating how they felt on her face.

Stacie cleared her throat loudly and Beca looked up from the menu to see the Bellas all looking at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Um..care to share how long you’ve worn glasses for?” Stacie asked with a teasing grin.

"Yeah and why Chloe looks after them for you?” Cynthia-Rose asked with an equally teasing grin.

Beca let out a huff, pulling the glasses off her face, “Look, I’ve been wearing glasses for about two months now.” She turned to look at Chloe who was grinning at her, something that only made Beca that more frustrated with her, “And CHLOE shouldn’t have had them at all..”

The redhead shrugged with a simple smile, “I noticed you’d left them in your apartment before we left this morning so I thought I’d pick them up. It’s not my fault Amy is failing in her roommate duties..”

“Uh excuse me! Shawshank is a grown adult. If she doesn’t want to wear her glasses she shouldn’t have to.”

"Thank you Amy!” Beca quickly replied, pointing gratefully at her roommate, but her best friend responded just as fast.

"Well excuse ME for wanting to take care of Beca.”

“And excuse ME for not being her aca-wife!” Fat Amy threw back.

"Guys!!” Beca exclaimed loudly, and the two women stopped bickering, “Can we just..stop..please.”

The Bellas all grinned, taking swigs of their respective drinks while Beca, Chloe and Amy looked at each other. They were used to the three of them bickering. Fat Amy and Chloe didn’t always see eye-to-eye and it was always because they each believed that they were Beca’s most bestest friend.

The only difference was Beca was secretly in love with Chloe. And Chloe was secretly in love with Beca.

And Amy? Well she was just fiercely protective of the role she had in her friend’s lives.

Particularly Beca’s, because Beca was the first female she ever regarded as her best friend


	134. Bechloe - Secret Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: The Bellas catch Bechloe out on a secret date..

“Remind me again why our Captains aren’t with us?” Emily asked as she ran to a halt on the other side of the street to join her fellow Bellas who had darted ahead of her.

It was week four of their six week USO tour and The Bellas had a well earned day off - a day that they decided they would spend exploring ‘The City of Love’.

“Chloe’s got a date with Chicago..” Aubrey said with a shrug, and the Bellas all “wooooo"ed then giggled.

"And Beca has a meeting with that Theo guy..” Fat Amy added as they all began walking down the street towards the Eiffel Tower.

“Another one?” Flo asked, furrowing her brow as she darted to the side to avoid stepping in some dog poop.

Fat Amy simply shrugged, “I guess so.”

The Bellas approached the green, bright smiles on their faces as they held their hands up to block out the bright summer sun.

Suddenly CR’s hand dropped to her side, “Um guys? Isn’t that Beca and Chloe right there??” 

The Bellas all followed CR’s pointed finger as she indicated to two women up ahead, walking slowly away from them hand-in-hand. They sure looked like Beca and Chloe. Both walking with an ice-cream each in their other hand.

“What the…?” Aubrey began to say, but the Bellas had beaten her curiosity and were now scuttling down the path towards the two women they believed to be their Captains.

They all paused at a nearby tree, catching their breaths as they watched the couple stop. Now they were closer it could be confirmed that the two women were definitely Beca and Chloe. And a small gasp fell out of several of the Bellas mouths as they saw a very smiley Beca step up and kiss a very smiley Chloe on the lips.

Suddenly they broke their kiss and the Bellas watched as Beca let go of Chloe’s hand and pulled her phone out of her pocket. The brunette looked at the caller ID, noticeably rolled her eyes, then showed Chloe the screen. Chloe merely giggled, licking her ice cream as she raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Hello?” Beca could be heard saying, but all the Bellas jumped, because they hadn’t heard it come from Beca in person, but rather from the phone in Fat Amy’s hand.

“Hey Shawshank, how’s your meeting going?” Fat Amy asked, peering suspiciously at her best friend. Beca seemed to grin at Chloe.

“Oh you know..boring and stuff..”

“Not eventful?”

“Nope”

“Any good snacks?”

“Huh?” Beca appeared to furrow her brow, and Chloe seemed to look at her as if wondering what could have possibly turned Beca’s expression like that.

“Liiike ginger cookies..or red velvet cake..?”

“Dude what ARE you talking about?”

Fat Amy smirked slightly as she watched Chloe step closer to Beca and wrap her spare arm around her petite waist. The redhead placed a quiet kiss on Beca’s cheek which resulted in a broad grin wiping over the brunette’s face. 

"You’ve got a little ginger something on your face is all..” 

Beca’s smile seemed to immediately drop and Chloe, having overheard Fat Amy’s side of the conversation through Beca’s phone, immediately leant backwards in surprise. The two women looked at each other in confusion while the Bellas giggled.

"Uhh..” was all Beca could muster, and she and Chloe began looking around.

The Bellas all grinned and waved at them the second their Captains caught sight of them.

“Glad to see Chloe’s date with Chicago is going so well!” Fat Amy said with a chuckle and Chloe brought her hand to her face in embarrassment while Beca quickly ended the call.

“Since when did your name become Chicago?” CR called out to Beca with a loud laugh as she and the rest of The Bellas approached the couple.

"Shut up..” Beca grumbled, though a small smile began appearing on her face as she looked to Chloe and received a wink. And the two took each other’s hands again, this time walking slowly with The Bellas all in tow.


	135. Bechloe - PP3 - Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I will always choose you"

Chicago and Chloe are stood nervously in Chloe’s hotel room on her final morning of the tour. 

Chicago: “So..”

Chloe: “Yeah..so..”

Chicago: “I can’t believe it’s almost time for you to leave.”

Chloe: “I know..”

Chicago smiles nervously, scratching the back of his head as he clears his throat.

Chicago: “So I’ve been thinking..and I know this is gonna sound crazy but..why don’t you stay?”

Chloe swallows loudly, a small smile on her face, an automatic response to any suggestions that take her by surprise.

Chicago: “I mean we get on so well and I really like you and I get the vibe that you really like me and..well we could live on the base together and..I dunno, get married, have kids..all of those things you told me you wished you had one day. We could totally do all that stuff. If you wanted?"

Chloe is noticeably lost for words, her mouth open as if trying to find something to say. But before she can someone strides through the hotel door without knocking:

Beca: “Hey Chlo, can I ask you somethi-..oh..sorry..” 

Beca stops in her tracks as she sees Chicago and Chloe stood in the middle of the room. She motions to the door behind her:

Beca: “I uh..I’ll leave you two-”

Chloe: “-No Beca, it’s ok! We um..what did you want to ask me?”

Beca looks to Chicago awkwardly then back to Chloe, smiling slightly before shaking her head:  
Beca: “It doesn’t matter. You’re busy..”

Chloe: “Beca..”

Beca pauses, takes a deep breath, then scrunches up her nose slightly:

Beca: “Can I speak to you in private?”

Chicago looks noticeably annoyed, and stands up straight:

Chicago: “We’re actually in the middle of something-”

Chloe: “-Beca..what’s going on?”

The room goes silent. Chicago and Chloe both look at Beca. Beca looks nervously at Chloe, clearing her throat:

Beca: “okaaay um..you know I signed to that record deal?”

Chloe: “Yeah?”

Beca: “Well I need a PA and..um..I wondered if maybe you wanted to..be..my PA.”

Beca bites her bottom lip nervously and Chloe takes a deep breath. But Chicago scoffs:

Chicago: “Oh you’ve GOT to be kidding me!”

Beca is surprised by his reaction but Chloe looks indecisive. It’s this look that makes Beca’s face drop.

Beca: “No it..it’s fine..a stupid idea really..I just..you’re my best friend and..I guess I thought if I was going to do this then it wouldn’t be so scary if..if you were by my side.”

Chloe begins to open her mouth to respond but Beca is already walking backwards.

Beca: “I’m sorry I interrupted. I’ll see you downstairs Chlo..”

Beca leaves and Chloe is left stood in the middle of her hotel room, stunned.

Chicago: “Well that was..unexpected.”

Chloe remains staring at the door Beca left out of.

Chloe: “I’m sorry Chicago but…I think I’m going to have to take Beca up on her offer.”

She turns to Chicago and the man’s mouth opens in shock.

Chicago: “But..you said you wanted to settle down. T-to get married. Have children..”

Chloe: “I know I did. And I still can, one day. But for now she needs me. A-and I want her.. so..”

Chicago furrows his brow.

Chicago: “What do you mean by ‘want’ her?”

Chloe hesitates then shrugs, a small smile on her face:

Chloe: “I can’t explain it. It’s just..it’s always been her, you know?”

Chicago’s face drops, and he sighs as Chloe reaches out and grips his arm with an apologetic smile:

Chloe: “I’m sorry Chicago..”

  
—

  
Beca sits on the edge of her hotel bed, rolling her ring around her index finger, clearly annoyed.   
A knock sounds at her hotel door.

Chloe walks in and sits beside her. Beca turns to look at Chloe, forcing a smile but it’s sad.

Chloe: “I’d love to.”

Beca hesitates.

Beca: “Huh?”

Chloe: “I’d love to be your PA.”

Beca: “Seriously?”

Chloe: “Seriously.”

A smile spreads across Beca’s face and Chloe giggles.

Chloe: “But I need you to answer one question first.”

Beca: “Anything”

The two women’s smiles straighten slightly as they look at each other softly.

Chloe: “Why me? Why not Aubrey who’s way more organised? Or Flo who’s way more creative? Or Fat Amy who’s lived with you for years now?”

Beca takes Chloe’s hand and swallows nervously.

Beca: “Because it’s you, Chlo. It’s always been you. And I will always choose you…”

They stop and stare at one another. A small smile grows on Chloe’s face:

Chloe: “Why do I get the feeling you’re no longer talking about that PA position?”

A small smile grows on Beca’s face as she whispers:

Beca: “Because I’m not.”

The two women smile at each other, hand-in-hand, and they lean their faces towards one another. They share a gentle first kiss, then let out happy sighs as they part.

Chloe: “We’re in for one hell of a journey..”

Beca: “I can’t wait.”


	136. Bechloe - Haunted Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pP3 - Beca is dared by Chicago to go down into a basement. Chloe goes down to save her.

“What the hell do you mean ‘Beca went down there’??” Chloe said in a stern voice, glaring at Fat Amy as the Bellas all looked back at the redhead nervously.

“Wh-well don’t blame me!” Amy said quickly, turning to point at Chicago who stood several feet away from them, “Cheerio over there dared her to do it!”

Chloe looked over the heads of her fellow Bellas at the man who had so obviously been trying to ‘woo’ her over the past couple of weeks they’d been on this USO tour. Chicago looked somewhat sheepish, holding his hands up innocently.

“Look all I said was that she shouldn’t go down there because it was haunted!”

“Bullsheed” Flo said with an annoyed expression, and the Bellas all seemed to copy her reaction to the marine’s response.

“He told Beca there was no way she’d have the balls to go down there!” CR said, pointing at the now-closed door of the base’s basement.

“Then he turned off the lights as a prank and we don’t know how to turn them back on again!” Emily added and the Bellas all nodded in agreement while Chloe glared at the marine some more. The colour seemed to have drained from Chicago’s face and he shrugged, “It was just a joke!” he said with a nervous laugh. 

But Chloe wasn’t laughing. She knew all too well that Beca was afraid of the dark. And she knew even more how much Beca tried to hide that fact. So it would be no surprise to Chloe if Beca had strode through that door and presumably down those steps in order to prove a point.

“Right..” Chloe said and strode over to the basement door to tug it open.

“But Chloe, there’s no lights!” Emily squeaked.

“Exactly! So imagine how Beca’s feeling right now.” Chloe said as she opened the door. She turned and pointed at Chicago, “And you. If you think I’m going to forget this you can think again.”

The final thing Chloe saw before she made her way down those cold stone steps was the sight of Chicago’s face dropping further, clearly perplexed about how a simple prank had turned out so badly for him.

Chloe began descending down the steps, “Beca?” she called out, trying to sound as confident as possible. Once she reached the bottom step she paused, then called out into the darkness, “Beca?”

A soft smile drifted onto her face when she heard the distinct mumble of her best friend mutter “Oh thank God.” Followed by a louder, “Chloe?”

“Yeah it’s me. Wh-where are you?” She called out, trying to peer into the darkness. But she couldn’t see anything.

“Uh, in a basement?” Beca sarcastically replied and Chloe rolled her eyes, grinning at the clever response.

“Ha. Ha. I meant WHERE in the basement, you weirdo!”

“Well I don’t know where in the basement you are but where I am it’s pretty dark..” Beca replied in another sarcastic tone.

Chloe sighed but her smile remained thanks to the lighter tone to Beca’s voice. She certainly sounded a little less scared.

“Mitchell-Beale?” The redhead suggested.

“Yeah alright” Beca said in a far calmer voice.

'Mitchell-Beale’ was Beca & Chloe’s version of 'Marco-Polo’. It had proved handy in several situations during their college years. Such as the time they got lost in the woods at Aubrey’s retreat in final year. That time the electric went out in the Bellas house back in Beca’s Sophomore year. Oh and there was the last time Beca got trapped down a basement in their senior year of college at the theatre they did their rehearsals in.

“Mitchell?” Chloe called out, slowly beginning to make her way through the darkness.

“Beeeaale..” Beca responded through the dark. Chloe naturally wanted to turn right, but she knew Beca. And Beca was left-handed, she was bound to have turned left at some point.

“Miiiiitcheellllll..” Chloe sang out with a light giggle and to her relief she heard Beca chuckle before replying “Beaaale”

Suddenly Chloe fell into a moving figure that fell into her and the two Bellas let out a loud “argh!” as they bumped into one another.

They both reached for each other. Chloe took hold of Beca’s waist while Beca took hold of Chloe’s arms and they stood in the dark together.

“You ok?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah..” Beca said with a relieved exhale.

“Sorry” Chloe said apologetically but Beca chuckled again.

“What are you sorry for?”

“For Chicago trapping you down here”

Chloe could sense that Beca had shrugged and the brunette seemed to lean her hips into her a little more.

Chloe tightened her grip around Beca’s small waist in response and she felt sure she could feel Beca’s breath on her face as the girl mumbled, "S'ok. Seems worth it now..”

Chloe’s heart was racing as she felt the tip of Beca’s nose graze her left cheek, and with a deep breath Chloe leant her face into Beca’s, capturing her lips in hers.

The two best friends kissed in the dark. A kiss that deepened the moment Beca brought her hands to the back of Chloe’s head to thread her fingertips through her red hair.

Their kiss broke and they placed their foreheads gently against each other, smiling in the dark. 

Suddenly the lights in the basement switched on and the two best friends snapped apart as though they’d been electrocuted. 

“Beca? Chloe? Everything alright??” Aubrey could be heard calling from up the basement stairs and the two women grinned at each other.

“Yeah everything’s…perfect.” Chloe called back.

Then Beca and Chloe made their way out of the basement, silently vowing to continue where they left off in private some time..


	137. Bechloe - Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca finds out Chloe is pregnant..

“I’m gonna tell her.” Beca said in a confident voice.

“Beca. Please. If you know what’s good for you, you will NOT tell Chloe how you really feel about her.” Aubrey said in a strict tone, frowning down at the petite blonde who was stood beside her, staring over at Chloe who was beside Flo. Chloe & Flo were giggling while they made half a heart-shape each with their arms, together making a whole heart. Behind them was the Eiffel Tower. In front of them was Ashley, telling them to say ‘Cheese’ while she took a photo on one of their phones. Jessica stood beside her with a couple of other phones.

“Aubrey you said yourself I should just sack-up and tell her-”

“I know but-”

“-and you told me she felt the same way about me-”

“I know-”

“-that she’d had a toner for me since my freshman year!”

“I know!” Aubrey said in a high tone, then swallowed loudly, looking around, hoping none of the other Bellas had noticed. She lowered her voice, and peered down at Beca who looked up at her stubbornly, “I know. Ok? I said some stuff that I probably shouldn’t have said but-”

“So why the hell cant I tell her how I feel Aubrey?” Beca hissed with a furrowed brow.

The blonde went silent, looking into Beca’s eyes. Then she let out a heavy sigh. She couldn’t stop the inevitable that was for sure. So she shrugged, and stepped to the side, motioning as if letting Beca go ahead.

Beca turned to look at Chloe who was now giggling at a photo on Jessica’s phone. This was the first time she’d seen Chloe smiling in a good few days. Like, properly smile. But Beca wasn’t one for delving into any of her friend’s deepest thoughts. Not even Chloe’s.

The brunette took a deep breath then strode over to her best friend.

“Chloe can I talk to you about something please?” Beca said confidently, though her heart was hammering against her chest. If she hadn’t been so annoyed with Aubrey she probably wouldn’t have been so insistent in telling Chloe how she felt.

Chloe appeared to be a little startled by Beca’s confident arrival and the Bellas around them disbanded, returning to Aubrey while Beca stood awkwardly beside Chloe, watching Jessica, Ashley, and Flo scuttle off.

“Wow that..that didn’t take long..” Beca said with a slightly furrowed brow.

Chloe seemed to take a deep breath, watching as Beca indicated to the bench nearby. She walked alongside her best friend, her heart hammering against her chest. Now was probably a better time than any to tell Beca her hugest secret. The one that had her panicking during most minutes of the day. The one she’d been keeping for weeks now. The one that only Aubrey knew about. But as the best friends took a seat on the bench, it was Beca who surprised her more:

“So here’s the thing..I like you. Like, REALLY like you. A-and I wondered if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner or something? As, like, more than friends..”

Beca’s mouth had gone dry, and she held her breath in anticipation. But to her horror she watched as Chloe burst into tears, throwing her face in her hands.

“Shit, is…is this good crying or bad crying?” Beca asked quickly, tears beginning to rise in her own eyes. She’d been certain Chloe felt the same way. Aubrey had even told her so at the beginning of their tour. She’d seen the way Chloe would look at her. So why was Chloe now crying?

“I’m sorry!” Chloe wailed into her hands and suddenly Beca reached out to smooth a hand over her back - an action that was so very far from something Beca would do. But this was Chloe. She’d had a crush on Chloe for years. She…she’d been in LOVE with Chloe for years. Her every thought had been on her from the moment they’d graduated.

“Hey it..why are you apologising? I’m the one who should be apologising.” Beca said kindly, tears brimming.

Chloe looked up and brought her hands down to her lap, her bright blue eyes still full of tears, her cheeks tearstained. The redhead sniffed loudly, giving Beca the saddest of smiles, “Beca I’ve been in love with you for years!”

A small smile washed over Beca’s face, but she was still confused as Chloe continued to quietly cry while they looked at each other, “Well that…that’s good right? I mean, you love me, I-I love you, we…we love each other. If it’s the fact we live in different states, o-or the fact you’re going back to college to do your vet stuff well that’s okay. We could make it wor-”

“-I can’t.” Chloe said quickly, sniffing while a pained expression rolled onto her face - as though what she said had been the most difficult words she’d ever had to say.

“I-I don’t understand..” Beca said quietly, tears beginning to roll down her own cheeks. This wasn’t how she’d expected things to go. She’d stupidly expected Chloe to be thrilled. For her whole face to light up. For her to throw her arms around her neck and for them to kiss. Hard. Lovingly. But instead the redhead bit her bottom lip, then took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant” she blurted out, and in that instant Beca felt her stomach twist. She’d had no idea Chloe had a boyfriend. She’d been watching her flirt here and there with that Chicago dude, but there’d been no indication they’d started seeing each other..

“Remember a couple of months ago? I was visiting you and we went to that club and I kinda..got with that guy in the bathrooms?” Chloe said awkwardly beyond her tears, sniffing loudly again.

Boy did Beca remember. She remembered how heartbroken she’d felt. She’d stupidly hoped if they both got drunk enough they might have kissed or something. But Chloe had stumbled out of a cubical, shoving the guy out of the club’s bathrooms with a giggle before realising Beca had been stood outside the bathroom door, waiting patiently for her, having not realised Chloe had taken a guy in there with her. 

“Yeah” Beca said in a glum voice.

“Yeah..” Chloe said awkwardly in a quiet voice.

The two women fell silent, looking down at their respective hands. Chloe had stopped crying, but the knot that had been in her stomach since the moment she’d found out she was pregnant tightened. Beca was everything she’d craved and desired for seven years. The second she’d seen those two lines on the pregnancy stick, the dream that she might one day find the confidence to tell Beca how she felt dissipated. 

Going on this USO tour marked her final farewell to her independence. The final farewell of being young and free. The next step was motherhood.

Beca stared at the ground, taking several deep breaths. She heard Chloe sniff, then quietly say, “So now you know why I…why WE can’t be together. I’m having a baby in seven months time and yeah I have no idea what I’m gonna do but..I’ve always wanted to be a mother. I mean, I never factored-in raising my child alone but-”

“-okay.” Beca interrupted in a light tone, shrugging before looking at Chloe, and the redhead hesitated.

“What?” Chloe asked quietly.

“Okay, so…we uh…we raise your baby together then.” 

Chloe froze as Beca’s words rolled around inside her head.

“If you want to of course?” Beca added, swallowing loudly, and a small smile poked out the corners of Chloe’s mouth.

“Beca, I couldn’t possibly put you in that predicament-”

“-Chloe I’m serious. If being with you means we raise a baby together? I’m okay with that. I-I love you and I want to be with you.”

Chloe let out a short exhale and pushed her long red hair back, “I love you too.”

“So..we’re doing this then?” Beca asked softly, a smile spreading across her face, “We’re giving us a go?”

“You’re sure?” Chloe asked with a gentle smile on her face.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life Chlo. You mean everything to me. And our kid will mean everything to me too.”

Chloe smiled, sniffing as Beca took her hands. Suddenly the future didn’t seem so scary any more. Beca’s certainty was like a breath of fresh air and before Chloe knew what was happening, Beca was leaning towards her. 

The two best friends kissed gently, their smiles still plastered on their faces, their tears mixing. They parted, biting their bottom lips.

“Wow” Chloe whispered.

“Yeah,” Beca whispered back, “wow.”

Suddenly Fat Amy arrived by their side, crouching over out of breath, and Aubrey followed shortly behind, clearly having tried to stop Amy from running over to them.

“Beca don’t..say anything else.” Amy wheezed, holding her hand up.

“Amy I told you to leave them alone!” Aubrey said breathlessly by the Australian’s side.

“Guys its ok. I told her.” Beca said with an amused grin. The two blondes immediately looked to Chloe’s tear stained face but Chloe simply smiled.

“And I told Beca about the baby..”

Amy and Aubrey looked at each other then back at their best friend’s.

“Aaaaand…?” Aubrey asked slowly.

“We’re going to give us a go..” Beca said, smiling broadly at Chloe, glancing down at her stomach then back up into her eyes. She wasn’t just gaining a girlfriend. She was going to become a mother too. 

With Chloe.

It was always going to be with Chloe.

And Beca couldn’t have been happier


	138. Bechloe- Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - Beca is lost for words when Chloe arrives in the hotel lobby..

Beca stood in the lobby of the hotel on the first evening of their USO tour. She felt highly over-dressed but had been given strict instructions to dress up nice. So she wore a black number with a fairly revealing slit down the front - the only thing she’d shoved in her suitcase that was reasonable enough to be classed as ‘out-out’ clothes.

Surrounding her were the rest of The Bellas save for Chloe, Aubrey, and Emily - the younger girl having offered to help the older two pick their outfits. 

“So what I was thinking was that we cou-” Beca stopped talking to Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose mid-sentence, her mouth dropping open and she froze on the spot.

Fat Amy and CR furrowed their brows, then turned on the spot to follow the brunette’s gaze. Big teasing grins grew on their faces as they watched Chloe arriving at the bottom of the hotel stairs, looking around for her friend’s.

She was wearing a light blue sparkly dress that ended midway up her thighs, showing off her long toned legs. Her red hair had been clipped back into a loose bun. Her makeup was simple yet elegant. 

Chloe began wandering over to them with an excitable grin, all the Bellas knowing full well that Chloe LOVED a night out with her best friends. 

“Hey girls!” Chloe said in an cheery voice. The Bellas noticed the redhead raise her eyebrows as her bright blue eyes found Beca, “Wow, Becs you look HOT tonight!” the woman said with a giggle.

Fat Amy and CR grinned as they turned to look at Beca. The brunette’s mouth was still open, though a slightly goofy smile had appeared in one corner of it.

“Wow Chloe, blue always was your colour!” Fat Amy complimented.

“Yeah way to go Chloe! Simple and sweet!” CR added.

The women all jumped as they heard an incoherent noise come from Beca’s mouth. Chloe appeared to hesitate as she looked at the brunette, but the rest of The Bellas just grinned. They’d known for a long while now that Beca had a huge crush on the redhead. Well, all of them except Chloe that was.

“Speak up Shortstack, we can’t hear you.” Fat Amy said with a chuckle, nudging her best friend. Beca simply cleared her throat in embarrassment.

“I…uh…you wh-wow..” Beca stuttered, but Chloe just leant a little closer, furrowing her brow, struggling to hear what the brunette was saying.

“What?” Chloe asked kindly, looking a little guilty that she hadn’t heard properly.

“Every inch of you is breathtaking!” Beca blurted out, then immediately went red with embarrassment. The Bellas all giggled, but Chloe just smiled softly at the petite woman.

“Thanks Becs. That really means a lot coming from you.”

“S'okay” Beca said with a coy grin, but the moment was quickly forgotten by all the Bellas when they saw Aubrey and Emily arrive at the bottom of the hotel stairs, all glammed up.

But to Beca, nobody looked as stunning as Chloe did that night.   
And to Chloe, nobody looked as stunning as Beca.

This was going to be a good night..


	139. Bechloe - apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe have just graduate and have just begun renting a small apartment together..

~~~~~~~~~~~~“Hey Becs? I’m hooooome!” Chloe called out in a chirpy sing-song voice, nudging the apartment door closed.

It was the first full day in their very first apartment. Well, the apartment they had begun renting the second they had left their Bellas house in Atlanta. 

Beca and Chloe, two of the closest, most bestest friends that any two people could be without actually being in a relationship. 

Chloe shuffled into the apartment, having hated to leave Beca alone today to unpack while she went to work at that cute little café down the street. But she was now home and had every intention of setting Netflix up on the TV the Beale’s had bought them as a housewarming gift. 

“Becs?” Chloe asked, pausing at the door of the kitchen. There was no answer.

The redhead made her way through to the back of the apartment but instead of going through the door on the right (her bedroom), she knocked and stepped through the door on the left (Beca’s bedroom).

Chloe furrowed her brow as she peered into the room and saw it was empty. She strained her ears and couldn’t hear her housemate in the bathroom. “Maybe she’s popped out?” Chloe suggested to herself with a little shrug. 

She made her way out of Beca’s bedroom and through the door into her own. There she jumped as she saw the petite figure of her best friend, curled up on her double bed, cuddling one of her cushions. Chloe let out a small giggle.

“What are you doiiiiing?” She said in an amused tone, placing her handbag just inside the door before wandering over to her bed.

“Do you realise how quiet and weird our apartment feels without you in it?” Beca mumbled drowsily, having clearly not long awoken from a nap. The redhead rolled her eyes. 

Beca had tried desperately hard this morning to try to persuade Chloe not to go to work, enticing her with the promise of take-out pizza, ice cream and Netflix while curled up on their new little couch. And Chloe had been tempted. REALLY tempted. Except she needed to earn money if she was to survive renting an apartment alone here in Atlanta with her best friend. The woman she was secretly in love with. The woman she adored. So she’d gone to work and left a disgruntled Beca in the kitchen sipping a coffee.

Chloe crawled onto her bed and began wrapping her arms around her best friend. Beca tried to squirm out of her grasp.

“Come oooooon you love my cuddles really!” Chloe said with a bright giggle.

“I don’t! I dooooon’t!” Beca objected loudly, but the chuckle that fell out of her mouth betrayed her and within seconds she stilled, allowing Chloe to roll her closer. 

The two young women laid quietly on Chloe’s bed, Beca curled into Chloe’s body as the redhead held her tight, and they let out relaxed sighs.

Two hours later Chloe stirred and opened her eyes. The bedroom was now dark and the room felt cool, but Chloe was warm thanks to the petite woman that was curled up into her. Beca still snoozed in Chloe’s arms, and the redhead let out a satisfied sigh.

Living together already felt perfect, and they’d only been in this apartment for twenty-eight hours. Sure they’d been terrified at the prospect of graduating. But if the adult world was going to be this wonderful? Well Chloe would happily live every day like this if she could.


	140. Bechloe - PP3 - Dressing Room (*M*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - Beca & Chloe make out after one of their USO performances..

Beca saluted at the end of the number she and the Bellas had just performed. They all stood on stage, rather struck by how many marines were whooping and hollering at them, clapping and wolf whistling enthusiastically.

The brunette turned to her right and saw her best friend stood a few feet from her, waiting to communicate her in that non-verbal way they did. Beca knew she was still technically leader of The Bellas, but she almost always waited for Chloe’s cue before leading them all anywhere in any thing. That was the beauty of Chloe being Beca’s co-captain.

Speaking of beauty, the brunette had to admit, her best friend looked stunning right now. Her long red hair was in loose curls and pinned back off her face. Her toned body looking outstanding in a pair of tight navy pants and a red and white striped halter-neck top. Her lips looking ever desirable while covered in red lipstick. 

Beca took a deep breath and saw Chloe turn to look at her. It was the only signal she needed, and the brunette turned, walking off-stage, safe in the knowledge that the rest of The Bellas were following her. They did their usual post-performance huddle which more often than not involved Aubrey sharply blurting out all the many ways they could’ve performed better. Which more often than not demoralised the group and threw Beca into a foul mood. 

This time was no different, and Beca stormed into the Bellas dressing room ahead of her friends, desperate to get out of her stupid ‘sailor girl’ outfit that Chloe had insisted they all wore. She needed to find a bar to get a drink, and fast.

To her surprise though she heard someone slam into the dressing room almost immediately after her, closing the door over behind them, “Becs, I’m sorry about Aubrey. You know how she can get sometimes..”

Beca looked at Chloe over her shoulder. The woman really did look apologetic. And hot. Fuck, Chloe looked so hot. Beca didn’t realise she was checking her best friend out until Chloe whistled to get her attention,

“My eyes are up here Mitchell” she said with a giggle, but there was a switch that seemed to have clicked in Beca’s brain that had the brunette turning on the spot and looking at the other woman with a hint of desire on her face.  
A look that had Chloe cocking her eyebrow curiously. A flirtatious smile on her face.

It was no secret that Chloe had had a huuuge toner for Beca all through college. Which was probably one of the reasons why the redhead stayed in exactly the same position she’d been in when she’d first arrived in the dressing room. Which is why she didn’t hesitate when Beca started moving towards her.

Chloe felt the wind knocked out of her lungs as Beca’s body collided with hers, the brunette expertly wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist as she captured her lips in hers. They’d kissed before, back in college during the hood-night gathering in Beca’s junior year. But they’d never kissed sober, which is probably what made Chloe gasp slightly as their lips parted for no more than a second while Beca took another breath before diving back in for more.

Chloe’s hands found their way up to Beca’s face, cupping her cheeks to deepen their kiss, their tongues meeting at intervals as they lapped at one another’s mouths. Their breathing becoming loud as they inhaled and exhaled through their noses.

Nothing was said between the two Bellas, and instead it was Chloe who took matters into her own hands, shoving Beca backwards, their mouths still attached, until Beca’s back collided with the dressing room vanity table. Their kiss broke for a couple of moments while Beca hopped up onto that table, parting her legs so Chloe could step between them. Which she did.

The two women looked at each other, their eyes dark with desire. Their arms around one another. Both breathing heavily. They’d both secretly been wanting this for a while now. 

Chloe let out a cute little squeak as Beca pulled her into another deep kiss. The redhead’s hands that had been on Beca’s sides were now slowly tracing their way down to her hips, then round to the fastenings of her tight navy pants. 

Neither of them had ever envisioned a hot quick fuck being their first time together. But then neither of them had ever expected to have the balls to kiss the other in the first place, so this was beyond any progress they’d ever hoped for.

To Chloe’s delight she could feel Beca’s small hands at the fastenings of her tight navy pants too, and the brunette began feverishly unbuttoning them. Their kisses became a little more feverish, their tongues met a little more frequently.

Suddenly Chloe let out a loud gasp as Beca became the first to successfully undo her pants, the brunette having immediately ducked her hand beneath the tight fabric, swept aside her panties and slid her fingers between Chloe’s hot wet folds. 

Chloe paused her movements for a moment, letting out a soft moan as Beca began feverishly working her clit left to right. But Chloe quickly came back to her senses, successfully undoing Beca’s pants and following the exact same actions her best friend had. Pants, then panties, then clit.

The noise Beca made drove Chloe crazy, and the redhead sped up her actions. In the meantime she could feel her own orgasm building. She’d give it twenty seconds, maybe less. 

Suddenly the dressing room door crashed open and gasps were heard while Beca and Chloe quickly snatched their own hands out of each other’s pants.

Beca cleared her throat awkwardly as she slid off the dressing table, “uh..” was all she could muster as all The Bellas bar Fat Amy stared at them in horror. Fat Amy was merely grinning.

Chloe frantically began buttoning up her pants, feeling her cheeks flush red. She had no idea what had gotten into her. 

Fortunately the Bellas, Aubrey included, decided to quickly gather their things and left - the blonde reminding Beca and Chloe that there was a lock on the door.

And the two Bellas were left, rather shocked, rather embarrassed, and rather horny..


	141. Bechloe - Future Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse sees Chloe for the first time since graduating college. A lot has changed.

Jesse Swanson sat in the coffee house in downtown NYC, reading over a script that he’d been sent, trying to work out of he really could compose the soundtrack to it. 

It was a romantic-comedy. Not his style. He was more of a sci-fi kinda guy. Always had been. But it wasn’t like jobs were flying at him from all angles, so he decided to at least give the script the time of day before a meeting with the movie’s producers in an hour’s time. He wasn’t one for sticking around NYC either. LA was his home. LA was where most of the work was. But the producers were here and Jesse wasn’t quite in the position to argue with the potential money he could make from the project if it ended up becoming successful.

The man took a sip of his cappuccino and looked around the place that was bustling with customers, the noise from the coffee machines behind the bar adding to the hubble of chatter from the people around him. 

Suddenly his eyes were drawn to a figure he recognised. A figure he hadn’t seen in a long long time. Someone who he remembered being crazy jealous of back in college. And that someone was Chloe Beale.

The woman was as beautiful as ever, her long red hair still cascading down her back in loose curls. She had a little more weight on her hips then she had done when Jesse had last seen her at graduation seven years ago, but her smile still appeared to be as bright as ever. And that smile shone out at the baby in her arms. A baby that Jesse couldn’t imagine was more than a year old.

Seeing Chloe Beale immediately drew Jesse’s mind back to his ex-girlfriend. The girl who he’d been with all through college. His first love. His first serious relationship. Beca Mitchell.

And it was because of Beca that Jesse had been jealous throughout college. Because it had been no secret to anyone (except his oblivious girlfriend) that Chloe had had a huge crush on Beca. And because Beca had been oblivious, she had rolled her eyes any time Jesse had mentioned it. If anything, it had made the two women closer. To the point that by the time graduation had come around Beca and Chloe were best friends. As close as two people could be. 

This jealousy extended past graduation, and the moment Jesse had declined Beca’s offer of moving with her to NYC instead of LA like they’d planned, they had agreed to break up. Jesse had heard through the grapevine that Chloe went with Beca to NYC instead. Seeing Chloe now seemed to confirm that the redhead had settled here, though whether it was with Beca or not, Jesse wasn’t sure.

Chloe had begun delving into a large diaper bag that was attached to the back of the buggy she had beside her table, and she pulled out a baby bottle of milk in one hand while she held her baby in her other arm. 

Jesse watched as she stood and moved a few paces over to the bar, speaking to a member of staff before handing them the baby bottle. He continued to watched her as she rocked her baby gently on her hip, a relaxed smile on her face that broadened as the baby reached out and took hold of her cheeks. Chloe moved her mouth to blow a raspberry on the child’s right palm, giggling while her daughter squealed with delight.

This game appeared to continue for several minutes until a member of staff reappeared with the baby bottle.

Chloe thanked them and returned to her table. She moved her daughter into a more cradling position in her arms, taking a quick slurp of the milk from the bottle to test the temperature before bringing it towards her baby. The child reached out with a smile as broad as Chloe’s, gripping onto the sides of the bottle, drinking from the top while Chloe steadied the bottom, rocking the child gently.

Jesse noticed that Chloe was singing quietly to her daughter, a soft smile on her face while the child’s blue eyes looked up at her and only her. The man smiled slightly as he saw the baby’s eyes beginning to drift closed for a moment before suddenly opening - as if fighting how tired she felt.   
At least Chloe had her happy ending. He’d heard her in college mentioning how much she couldn’t wait to become a mother. Sure, thirty two was probably not exactly the age she’d expected to be starting a family but she was a mother nonetheless.

The smile on Jesse’s face suddenly dropped to a look of disbelief as his eyes spied the familiar figure of his ex-girlfriend. Beca Mitchell strode through the door of the coffee house, past the bar where she appeared to call out a couple of “Hi”’s to the members of staff behind the bar, then over to Chloe.

Jesse heard the brunette call out a distinct and excitable, “Abbieeeeeee!!” above the noise in the place. His stomach twisted as he saw his ex-girlfriend reach her arms out towards the baby in Chloe’s arms just as the baby shoved the bottle to the side, reaching out for Beca.

It was at that moment Jesse suddenly realised just how much the baby looked like Beca. Dark features save for her deep blue eyes. A large smile, but a noticeably small frame. It was at that moment Jesse suddenly realised, this was Beca’s daughter.

Something that was confirmed when Beca lifted the baby above her head with a huge grin then ‘zoomed’ her down to her face, giving her several huge kisses on the child’s cheek.  
The baby let out a wonderfully loud squeaky giggle, clearly thrilled to see Beca as the woman took a seat beside Chloe’s, the redhead having darted back over to the bar to speak to a member of staff.

Jesse took the time to notice how well Beca looked. She was still slim and petite. Her facial features looked a little older - something to be expected now she was reaching twenty nine years of age. Her hair was as long and brown as it had been back in college. In fact, the most noticeable difference that Jesse saw in his ex-girlfriend was how happy she looked. How broad her smile could really get. And right now the woman smiled as she looked from her baby to Chloe, who had returned to the seat beside her. 

The man felt sick as he watched Beca lean towards Chloe, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before they both looked down at their baby. Jesse suddenly spied a wedding ring on Beca’s finger, and again on Chloe’s. 

There had been a time when Jesse had foolishly that Beca might find a way back to him. That their two worlds would collide once again. But there it was. Proof that his ex-girlfriend really had settled down. Really had found happiness. 

Yeah he was surprised it was with Chloe. But then..a part of him wasn’t so surprised.


	142. Bechloe - PP3 - Chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beca notices Chloe using chapstick. Since her lips are chapped, Beca asks if she can use some. Chloe says she can, but instead of giving it to her, she kisses Beca on the lips..

“Oh. My. God.” Chloe exclaimed slowly, letting out a low “mmm” noise as she ran the tip of the cherry chapstick over her lips. She smacked her lips together then smiled in satisfaction, “I swear this is the BEST chapstick I’ve ever bought.”

Beca looked up from her magazine, furrowing her brow slightly. To her left sat Fat Amy who was busy dozing in her seat. They were on the mini bus, travelling to their next USO base. Chloe sat beside Aubrey a couple of rows down from Beca on the other side of the aisle.

“Does anyone want any?” Chloe asked, holding the chapstick up as she turned around to look at the Bellas behind her. 

“Ooh yes please!” Emily called out, reaching for the chapstick with a delighted smile, and began drawing it around her own lips, “Oh you’re right that IS good!”

“Right?” Chloe said with a grin and a nod, “It even tastes good!”   
Emily licked her own lips then her eyes lit up, “Oh yeah!! Cherry!”

Beca had brought her eyes back down to her magazine, shaking her head slightly with an amused grin. The two most enthusiastic Bellas obsessing over a stupid chapstick. Of course.

The brunette smacked her own lips together, realising just how dry they felt. Come to think of it, she could probably do with some of Chloe’s cherry chapstick..

“Go on then,” Beca said with a sigh, looking up from her magazine at the redhead, “I’ll have some of your chapstick Chlo.”

The redhead’s eyes seemed to light up, but Beca hadn’t noticed. She was too busy hesitating as she watched Chloe immediately stand from her seat beside Aubrey, and make her way up the aisle of the mini bus until she was at Beca’s side. Beca looked from the chapstick in Chloe’s hand, up to Chloe’s face, and noticed the mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes. 

The brunette swallowed loudly and before she knew what was happening Chloe had swooped down, cupped her cheeks, and kissed her firmly on the lips. Beca froze, her heart racing as she felt the moisture from Chloe’s chapsticked lips covering her own.

Beca had never been kissed by a girl before, but she liked it. And she LOVED that it was Chloe, having pined after the redhead for a couple of years now. Desperate to feel those soft lips on hers.

Before she knew what she was doing, Beca slipped her tongue slowly out of her mouth and between Chloe’s lips, a move that Beca could tell had taken the redhead by surprised because she thought she could hear a small squeak emanate from the back of Chloe’s throat. After several moments (and the addition of Chloe’s tongue to Beca’s mouth) the two women parted their lips.  
Chloe stepped back from Beca with a smug look on her face, smacking her lips together in satisfaction. 

Beca simply raised her eyebrows, licking her own lips, responding with a “Huh. You’re right Chlo, that’s some good chapstick.”

Chloe gave Beca a wink before returning to her seat and the brunette casually resumed her eyes on her magazine in her hands. She could see Fat Amy looking at her in the corner of her eye, her mouth open in shock. 

The rest of The Bellas looked from a very smiley Chloe over to a softly smiling Beca and back again. Still unable to believe what they’d just seen.


	143. Bechloe - Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chloe is the only Bella who is allowed to see Beca crying..

Chloe Beale wandered into the Bellas house feeling lighter than air. Today was Friday, and the end of another long week of seminars and revision. It was finally time to kick-back, relax, and enjoy the weekend with her fellow Bellas.

“Hiii-iii!” Chloe called out in a sing-song voice as she closed the front door and hung her door keys up on the key-hook by the staircase. She heard some scrambling from upstairs and three heads appeared at the top of the staircase as Chloe peered up them.

“Chloe!” Flo said in a relieved voice.

“Chloe thank god you’re here!” Cynthia-Rose said with equal relief.

The redhead furrowed her brow. While she loved being needed, the tone of her friend’s voices gave her the suspicion that something wasn’t right.

“What’s going on?” She asked slowly.

“Beca’s locked herself in the bathroom and she won’t let us in.” Jessica said in concern.

“We’ve been trying for thirty minutes now!” Flo added.

Chloe merely shrugged, “So? You guys know she doesn’t like people barging into the bathroom when she’s in there-”

“Chloe,” Cynthia-Rose interrupted, “she won’t stop crying.”

Chloe swallowed loudly and without any further thought she darted up the stairs. Beca never cried. It was part of her character to be strictly unemotional during most things. But it was part of Chloe’s character to want to support her. After all, it was their first year as co-Captains. Their first year all in this house together. And sure, they’d been here for seven months now, but Chloe still didn’t feel like she knew Beca well enough to know if the brunette would be alright if left alone to cry.

Once she reached the top of the stairs she strode down to the closed bathroom door, motioning for Fat Amy and Stacie to step aside. The Bellas did and watched with baited breaths as their captain approached the door, then lightly tapped on it.

“Beca?” Chloe said softly, trying not to sound as worried as she felt, “It’s Chloe… can I come in?”

There was a long pause, the house falling silent. Chloe had held her breath, straining her ears for any sound of her best friend.

Suddenly a sniff sounded from behind the door, a bit of shuffling, then the door clicked open. Chloe held her hand up to her friends, as if to assure them she’d be ok, then walked into the bathroom.

As she closed the door behind her she let out a little sigh. Her heart broke as she saw the figure of Beca, sat on the floor with her knees bent up into her chest. Her heavy eyeliner had ran but appeared to have dried in streaks down her cheek. She looked so small and vulnerable that Chloe desperately wanted to wrap her in a tight hug. 

But Chloe DID know the brunette well enough to know that Beca wouldn’t want that. So instead she wandered over to Beca’s side and sat beside her.

The two co-captains sat in complete silence for several minutes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Beca leant the side of her head on Chloe’s shoulder, letting out a shaky sigh.

“Wanna talk about it?” Chloe asked quietly. Beca sniffed then motioned to her foot.

“I stubbed my toe on the edge of the tub..” the brunette mumbled. Chloe paused, wondering if Beca was making something up to try to seem like it was no big deal she’d been crying. But it soon became evident she wasn’t, “and it hurt so much I cried. Then I cried because I was so annoyed with Fat Amy who tried to ask me why I was crying. Then the other girls tried to ask. Then you finally came home and…” 

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. She’d recently realised that she’d developed a huge crush on the alt-girl over this past year or so. To hear how happy Beca seemed to have her home made Chloe feel wonderful.

“I’ve never felt more relieved to hear someone say my name in my whole life.” Beca finished with a small chuckle.

“Right, well, I’ll get rid of them then you can finish your bathroom routine in peace” Chloe said in a calm voice, before placing a kiss on the top of Beca’s head. 

Beca lifted her head from Chloe’s shoulder with a small groan, then gave her a grateful smile, “Thanks Chlo..”

Chloe’s heart soared at the sound of Beca calling her ‘Chlo’ for the first time. She LOVED it when people called her ‘Chlo’.

“Any time Becs” Chloe added with a sweet smile, and she rose to her feet to confront the concerned Bellas on the other side of the door. 

She’d never tell them what really happened or Beca would risk being teased for the rest of the year.

Beca knew she could trust Chloe to protect her, particularly when her emotions were involved. So she simply stared down at her toes again, ready to hear Chloe try to manage their fellow Bellas.


	144. Bechloe - Beca's Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP3 - Chicago takes Beca's secret notebook from her and reads it out loud to the rest of The Bellas..

Beca Mitchell doodled a ladybug in her small notebook as she sat quietly towards the back of the room they’d managed to find on the base as a rehearsal room. The Bellas had broken for a break, and were all scattered about, Chicago and a few of his marine friends having crashed their rehearsal so he could flirt with Chloe before he went on a run.

Beca grimaced as she glanced across the room and watched Chloe giggling a little uncontrollably while reaching out and feeling the true size of Chicago’s bicep as he flexed it for her with a confident grin. 

Beca looked down at her notebook, furious with herself as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She hated the feelings she had for Chloe. Feelings that had completely taken her by surprise a couple of years ago towards the end of their senior year. Feelings that had made her invest in a little notebook for her to jot down thoughts that overwhelmed her (a technique her therapist that she’d visited as a teen had told her might help with her internal battles).

Beca was now on notebook number three, Chloe taking over her thoughts on so many occasions since graduation. Even appearing in her dreams and her nightmares. She was never safe.

The brunette never let anyone see the notebook, and the Bellas had learnt to just let her be. Beca would tell them it was just mix-ideas she was writing down, something that she knew would never interest her friends. 

But really the pages contained one or two words that described how she was feeling about Chloe. Or one or two sentences. Or one or two paragraphs. Or..one or two pages. There were doodles of ladybugs, more often than not in the corner of most pages. There was even the odd title of songs that reminded Beca of her unrequited love for her best friend. Songs that rolled around in her head whenever Chloe entered a room or stood or sat near her. It made Beca’s entire body ache, yearning just to have one moment where Chloe would look at her as more than just a friend.

“What’s with all the ladybug doodles?” Beca heard a voice say from behind her and her body froze before she quickly slammed her notebook closed. She’d been so engrossed in thinking about Chloe she hadn’t noticed Chicago walk over to her. “Did I see Chloe’s name written in there?” Chicago said with a smarmy grin.

Beca felt her cheeks turn bright red. Her heart began to race. And she felt sick. Like, really sick, when she looked up at the tall marine, then over to Chloe who stood several feet behind him.

The room had gone quiet and all The Bellas and the few marines stared at the petite brunette, waiting to see what would happen next.

Beca’s heart sank when she felt Chicago snatch the notebook from her hands and open it to a random page. Tears began welling up in her eyes again as she panicked, standing up quickly with the intention of snatching the notebook back, but it was too late,

“I can’t stop fucking thinking about her.” Chicago read in a loud voice, a broad grin on his face, “Like, I went down to breakfast today and she sat two seats away from me and all I could do was look at her. She’s so beautiful, even though she says she looks a mess in the morning. If that’s the case then she’s a beautiful fucking mess. I ordered watermelon and yoghurt for breakfast even though I hate watermelon but she loves it and I love her.” Beca swallowed loudly as Chicago let out a loud laugh while turning the page, reading out what her deepest thoughts had been the other day.

“So I gave her my watermelon. It made her smile. She’s got the most beautiful smile. Ugh I love her smile so much. If I could, I would want to make her smile every day for the rest of her life.” Beca couldn’t look at Chloe, tears beginning to roll down her face as Chicago laughed again, “But I won’t be able to because she’s Chloe fucking Beale. The most beautiful, kindest, sweetest human being on the fucking planet and she’d never ever want to be with me and that kills me.”

Chicago began laughing hard, but he was the only one. And Beca couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t make to snatch her notebook back. It was too late. Her deepest secret had been revealed to the people she so desperately hadn’t ever wanted to know, the main person being Chloe. 

The brunette took off, running as fast as her little legs would take her, over to the door of the rehearsal room and out into the main hub of the base. It’s was brimming with people but Beca didn’t care. She just had to keep moving. She had to get away. Beca couldn’t possibly EVER see or speak to Chloe again she was so embarrassed.

The brunette kept moving, her lungs aching as she breathed heavily, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She hated how much she’d changed. How over the years she’d started to wear her heart on her sleeve more and more. She’d accept hugs from her friends. She’d be ok with them if they took her hand in support. She’d even told Fat Amy that she CHERISHED her friendship and loyalty. Since when the fuck had she started using the word ‘cherish’?!

Beca came to a stop, her chest heaving as she came out of the hanger and looked across the runway. There was a thick gathering of trees and she remembered walking down there yesterday with the rest of The Bellas. 

There’d been a fallen tree trunk by a small lake beyond those trees and they had all sat on it, peacefully looking out at the ripples from the light rain that had pattered down at the time.

The brunette let her feet carry her quickly across the runway, through the trees until she stopped at the fallen trunk and she flopped down onto it with a heavy sigh. Her body shook and she so desperately wanted to burst into tears but she had no tears left. So Beca leant her elbows on her knees and hung her head in her hands. 

After several moments, and the recovery of her breathing to a more steady rate, Beca began mumbling angrily to herself, “What the fuck were you thinking Mitchell? Leaving your stupid notebook out in the open?” She brought her hands down to her sides and picked at the old bark, looking out at the lake with a sniff, “Stupid Chicago and his stupid fucking macho marine body. Screw him. And screw Chloe..” 

But as Beca thought about it she didn’t hate Chloe. She loved Chloe. So she sighed heavily and hung her head, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks again, “Being in love sucks. Love sucks. Chloe…” Beca sighed again with a slow shake of her head, “Chloe’s…amazing.” 

The brunette looked up to the sky with a sniff, “Fuck’s sake Mitchell, why her? Why Chloe??” Then she looked back out at the lake, pausing before letting out a tut, “Because she’s got eyes as blue as the Maldives, voice of an angel, and…” she sighed one last time, looking down at her lap as she sang the final line slowly, “her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying.”

Beca wiped her nose on her sleeve and exhaled gently. Suddenly she jumped as she heard a branch snapping behind her and she turned to look over her shoulder. Her heart began racing as she saw Chloe slowly walking over to her, a shy smile on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. But Beca wasn’t smiling. 

The brunette turned back to the lake, swallowing loudly, not daring to look at her best friend as she took a seat beside her on the tree trunk.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Chloe said softly, but Beca continued to look out at the lake. She was terrified. She didn’t want to hear what Chloe had to say. So she didn’t respond.

After several moments of silence, Beca felt Chloe nudge her arm, and the brunette looked down as Chloe tentatively placed Beca’s small notebook on her lap.

“I didn’t look in it.” Chloe said quickly, kindly, “I-I…I wouldn’t ever look in your notebooks…” 

Beca wrapped her hand quickly around her small notebook and folded her arms over her stomach, leaning over slightly as if protecting herself and the notebook within her arms. Every bit of her innermost vulnerable self was within those pages. And Chloe’s assurance that she hadn’t read any of it’s contents didn’t exactly make Beca feel any better.

It didn’t matter. Chloe now knew. All The Bellas now knew. 

“Beca you shouldn’t be embarrassed.” Chloe began quietly, “What Chicago read out..wh-what you wrote..” Beca swallowed loudly as Chloe let out a sniff then a small sigh, “Beca I-I’ve never had anyone write that about me before. I’ve never had anyone tell me that before. I never realised anyone could ever feel that way about me…” 

Beca looked up at the lake, licking her tear-stained lips before letting out a sigh and turning to look at her best friend. Chloe. The woman she loved. The woman she absolutely adored. The woman who made Beca a million times better without either of them ever realising.

“I’m sorry,” Beca croaked, “I never planned on you ever finding out…”

Chloe’s eyebrows rose as she smiled softly at Beca, and this provided a small patch of comfort for the brunette. 

Chloe let out a light giggle, saying gently, “It would’ve been pretty weird if you’d planned on me finding out.”

And Beca let a small smile appear in the corner of her mouth, “Yeah, well you know how bad I am at planning things..”

“You’re the worst at planning things!” Chloe said in a bemused little voice.The two best friends let out light chuckles as they looked at each other. 

Then they fell silent. Beca felt her stomach knot so she turned to look back down at her lap, screwing her face up slightly, “I’ve liked you for a long time now and um…well I’d always been advised by my therapist when I was a teenager to write the shit going on in my head down somewhere so…”

Beca unfolded her arms slowly as her sentence trailed off, and she looked down at the cover of her notebook with a small sigh. Her thoughts and feelings from the past few months were all written in this notebook. It was like a piece of her soul.

“A-am I the shit..?” Chloe asked nervously. Quietly.

Beca continued to look down at her notebook, but shook her head slightly, “You’re not the shit. You’re..I dunno like some sort of siren or something..just.. you have this way of drawing me in.” Beca screwed her face up, “I’m sorry. I-I..that’s a horrible depiction of what you mean to me.” She turned to look at Chloe who appeared to still be smiling rather softly at her, “You mean way more to me.” Beca said quietly.

Beca noticed that Chloe’s cheeks had dried, but her bright blue eyes remained watery. She was never going to be able to explain this properly to the redhead. Beca was so bad with spoken word.

So with a gentle sigh Beca held her little notebook out to Chloe, “Here. This is how I’ve been feeling about you over the past few months.” 

Chloe appeared to hesitate as she looked down at the little book in Beca’s hand, but then she looked up at the woman and shook her head with an encouraging smile, “I told you I wouldn’t ever look in your notebooks and I’m not going to start now.” And Beca felt Chloe place a hand on hers and push the notebook back into her lap, “Just..promise me that from now on you tell me your thoughts and feelings about me. Like, honestly? Because I’d hate to think that the feelings I have for you aren’t mutual..”

Beca hesitated, her mouth dropping open slightly as a soft smile grew on Chloe’s face, “F-feelings?” Beca asked cautiously.

But Chloe nodded slowly.

“Feelings” Chloe whispered.

Beca felt her eyes being drawn into Chloe’s and the two best friends sat quietly on the fallen tree trunk, smiling gently, their hearts racing as they both slowly leant towards one another.

The brunette felt an overwhelming surge of love rush through her body from her mouth the second Chloe kissed her. Her lips felt numb, and her cheeks soon felt numb too the moment Chloe brought her hand up to gently cup them. As Beca brought her own hands up to cup Chloe’s cheeks, the little notebook fell to the floor.

Perhaps it hadn’t been such a terrible thing for Chicago to have read it out after all.


	145. Bechloe - Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca can't help herself when she takes her kids to the pet store..

Beca Beale drove with a calm smile on her face, looking in her rear view mirror to check her two kids were still behaving. It had gone eerily quiet which was never a good sign..

But to the brunette’s delight both Abbie and Dexter slept away in their car seats. This was the perk of taking them out for the afternoon. They usually napped in the car on the way home.

Beca turned back to look out at the road as she continued driving. The dashboard screen had a photo of her wife pop up and the woman pressed a button on her steering wheel that answered the call. 

“Hey babe..” Beca said clearly as they came to a junction.

“Hey babe, I’m done at the studios so will be home in about and hour.” Chloe said in an bright voice that had a tinge of exhaustion to it. The curse of directing a musical movie was playing havoc with Chloe’s energy. Throw into the mix a rather active eighteen month old and an overly inquisitive five year old and suddenly the redhead had only little patience left to get home and catch as much sleep as possible before she started her day all over again.

“Can’t wait to see you” Beca said with a smile, her plan being to have the kids bathed and fed by the time her wife got home so they could maybe share the bedtime story duties then share a meal just the two of them.

“Me either. Have you had a nice day?” 

“Yeah we’ve just been out for a drive. Popped to the pet store-” Beca said brightly but was quickly interrupted by her wife who let out a groan, “Um..everything ok?”

“You didn’t buy them more fish did you?” Chloe asked somewhat sternly.

“Uhhhh..” Beca said nervously, glancing to her right at the bucket that sat on the passenger seat with a belt wrapped around it. Inside were three bright pink fish swimming about in some water.

“Rebecca Beale why have you hesitated..?” Chloe said a little louder.

Shit. Beca was in deep shit. The thing was, the women adored their kids. And..Beca thought fish were so cool! So..every time she looked after them on a day that she didn’t have to work (and as a result have to take them into the recording studio with her) they would go out for a drive. And sometimes (most times) they visited the pet store. And there, all three of them would sit and stare in wonder with their noses pressed up to the tanks as they watched the fish swimming about.   
Then Beca would cave and buy some fish. Not loads. Just some. Whatever ones her daughter and son wanted.

They kinda had about twenty fish now. And Chloe? Well Chloe loved all animals, but she didn’t really like fish..

“They’re the last ones, honest!” Beca blurted awkwardly and she heard her wife sigh. “I’ll get them a bigger tank too!” something that made Chloe groan even louder.

The brunette crawled up to the gate of their large LA mansion.

Chloe would forgive her. She always did. It just..may take more than having the kids ready for bed early..


	146. Bechloe - Grandmother Beale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe brings Beca to a family event..

Chloe Beale took a deep breath, cowering slightly behind her parents as they arrived at the large venue at the back of the Golf club. She’d been to heaps of family gatherings before. But this was the first time she’d attended with a ‘plus one’. _The_ one.

She felt her little finger being hooked by Beca’s index finger and the redhead glanced to her right at her girlfriend. Beca gave her a small wink but Chloe could tell the woman was as nervous as she was.

Mr & Mrs Beale knew Beca well. When their youngest child had been at college they knew her as Chloe’s best friend and co-captain. The Christmas after graduation they had been introduced to her as their only daughter’s girlfriend. They’d been over the moon.

Two years on and the only members of the Beale family who knew that Beca was more than just Chloe’s best friend were Chloe’s parents, and Chloe’s brothers and their wives. The rest of the Beale family were oblivious (or so Chloe assumed).

“Mom, how are you?” Chloe heard her father call out loudly as he pulled her into a hug, the elderly woman now so deaf that this was the only way Chloe’s grandmother could hear clearly enough.

“Wonderful Jeremy, wonderful. And what perfect weather it is today!” The old woman said, her blue eyes twinkling with a broad smile on her face.

Chloe’s stomach churned and she pulled her finger from Beca’s. She was petrified of what her grandmother would think of her not being in a relationship with a man. But as her mother had assured her earlier, being in love with Beca meant not being afraid of what other people thought. The right people would support them, and the ones who didn’t weren’t worth keeping around - even if they were family members.

“Oh my goodness is that Chloe?” The elderly woman asked as she peered around her son’s body.

Chloe swallowed nervously then forced a smile on her face. She hadn’t seen her grandmother in about three years. Not since one of her brother’s weddings.

“Yes it’s me grandma!” Chloe said brightly, stepping forward and hugging the old woman who held her tightly.

“And where are those boys of yours?” Chloe’s grandmother asked, pulling out of the hug and looking around them.

Chloe hesitated. Oh God, she was actually asking about a boyfriend!

The redhead turned to her parents who had both furrowed their brows. Then over to Beca who had turned bright red, looking down at her feet.

“Uh..grandma? I don’t have a boy-”

“-No mom! This, uh, this isn’t Jaquie.” Chloe’s father quickly interrupted and suddenly it clicked. Chloe’s grandmother had got Chloe muddled up with Chloe’s cousin, Jaquie, who had two young sons.

“Oh silly me, of course.” Chloe’s grandmother said lightly, rolling her eyes then looking at her intently, “Now, tell me Chloe, I hear you’re gay.”

Chloe heard a loud cough from her parents and from Beca. The redhead however looked up from her grandmother’s serious gaze and over at her aunts and uncles, all of whom were stood nearby and smiling kindly.

“Oh grandma, I-I..”

“It’s okay dear.” Chloe’s grandmother said with a bright smile, “You know, my friend Eileen has a granddaughter who is gay too. Met her girlfriend on the interweb apparently. Terribly modern.” 

Chloe smiled, a little embarrassed, but mostly relieved.

She watched as her grandmother peered past her, then whispered to Chloe, “Is that her?”

Chloe turned to look at Beca who was stood awkwardly beside Chloe’s mother. The brunette gave them a polite grin.

“Um..yes. Grandma, this is Beca.” Chloe said, still in a small amount of shock, as she watched the elderly woman strode past her and over to Beca, holding her hand out.

“Rebecca! So lovely to meet you.” The woman said, shaking Beca’s hand eagerly. Beca appeared a little startled by the contact but looked up at Chloe with a smile.

Chloe returned to her girlfriend’s side and her grandmother looked at them with a warm smile, “Yes,” the woman said confidently, “You two look very happy together. Wonderful!”

And Chloe watched in delight as her grandmother turned on her heels and began walking off, calling out, “Right, shall we get this party started?” though it sounded more of an order.

Chloe felt Beca take her hand and the two women smiled at one another, before joining Chloe’s parents at a nearby table.


	147. Bechloe - 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes Beca out to the club on the brunette's 21st birthday..

“Rem-remind me why we’re heeeere?” Beca whined loudly, trying to get herself heard above the loud music of the club.This had NOT been her decision. If she’d had it her way she’d be at a concert, or tucked up at home with her laptop and her headphones.

“Becaaaause,” Chloe drew out with an over-exaggerated eye-roll, placing her hand on her best friend’s shoulder, leaning her lips to Beca’s ear and saying clearly, “It’s you’re birthday Becaaaaa! You HAVE to make the most of it now you’re legally allowed to drink!!”

Beca tutted, a sloppy grin on her face at Chloe’s enthusiasm. Chloe had been counting down the days until she could FINALLY go to a club with at least one of the Bellas. Being three years older than the rest of them, she’d had to wait until the next oldest Bella turned 21. That Bella happened to be Beca.

The two best friends had just spent a few hours back at their college house pre-gaming with their fellow Bellas. Now, perfectly pumped and perfectly drunk, Beca and Chloe stood by the bar. Beca’s plan was to have a couple of drinks and leave. Chloe’s plan was to have a couple of drinks and dance.

“So come on then. Buy me a drink!” Chloe said with a broad smile.

Beca let out an uncharacteristic laugh, leaning towards her best friend and saying loudly in her ear so Chloe could hear, “Do you say that to all the guys you meet at a club?”

Chloe gave Beca a wink and a suggestive smile, replying loudly over the music, “I haven’t heard you object yet.”

Beca grinned, turning to lean over the bar to grab the attention of a member of staff. Chloe let her eyes roam down the back of Beca’s petite figure, noting how hot the young woman looked. 

“Hey there!” She heard a voice sound beside her and she turned to see a handsome young man smiling at her. Chloe had to admit, had it been any other time of year she would have begun flirting with him. But tonight was her night with Beca. The redhead brought a hand out, placing it on the small of Beca’s back as the brunette finished giving the barman a drinks order. 

“Sorry,” Chloe said to the young man politely as Beca looked the stranger up and down, clearly unimpressed, “I’m here with my girlfriend” Chloe said, wrapping her arm around Beca’s waist.

The brunette sensed what Chloe was doing, so brought her and up to Chloe’s shoulder and they leant into one another. The young man didn’t seem to get the message. In fact, if anything he seemed to try harder.

“Ha, nice try. I know what girls are like, you come up with some shitty lie about how you’re gay and your best friend is really your partner and it’s all a ploy to get rid of the guy hitting on you.”  
Beca and Chloe both raised their eyebrows as the man crossed his arms. 

“Fine dude, if you don’t believe us..” Beca said with a shrug and before Chloe knew what was happening Beca had turned in Chloe’s arms, brought her hands to cup her cheeks, and pulled her into a deep, drunken kiss.

Chloe wrapped her hands tighter around Beca’s waist as they continued making out, their tongues mashing together, their saliva mixing. They didn’t notice the young man leave, clearly convinced that Chloe hadn’t been lying (even though she technically had been). They didn’t notice the barman place their ordered drinks on the bar behind Beca. 

All they were aware of was each other and how amazing the other felt in their arms. How amazing it felt to kiss them. How much they desperately didn’t want this night to end.

Fortunately for both Chloe and Beca the next Bella didn’t turn 21 for another couple of months. This certainly wouldn’t be the only time they made out in a club they’d gone to just the two of them..


	148. Bechloe - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca confesses something to Chloe while they lay together in college..

The birds sang their morning song as the early morning sunshine trickled through a large window into Chloe’s college bedroom. May had finally arrived and with it a nice warm breeze that caught the small wind-chimes hung up on Chloe’s curtain rail. 

The rays of sunlight fell upon two naked bodies, tucked up happily in each other’s arms while a light bed sheet covered them from the chest down. Chloe stretched her arm up towards the ceiling, loving the feel of her tired muscles expanding with the new position.

Her bright blue eyes looked up at her hand and spotted another hand, far smaller and paler than hers, tracing their fingertips up the inside of her outstretched arm, reaching her wrist, then trailing back down again. 

The motion was repeated and Chloe let out a happy sigh as she heard her best friend mumble sleepily beside her, “I need to confess something..”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, but not because she was concerned. Because she was curious. She saw Beca reach up to take her hand and the redhead turned to look at the young woman she’d only just started secretly seeing a few weeks ago. 

Beca looked at Chloe with a calm smile on her face, biting her bottom lip. The two Bellas naturally brought their hands down to rest between their naked bodies.

“I’ve fallen in love with you” Beca whispered.

A sweet smile brushed across Chloe’s face and she smoothed the tip of her nose over her girlfriend’s nose, whispering with as much love and care and affection as Beca had, “I’ve fallen in love with you too.”


	149. Bechloe - Post-Baby Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has insecurities about her body.

Beca Mitchell stared at her body in the long mirror of her bedroom. The mirror she had a love-hate relationship. 

She loved that mirror when her wife used it to inspect her appearance: smoothing her hands across her cheeks then placing them on her hips with a satisfied sigh - Chloe was her most favourite reflection in that mirror.

The thing she hated about that mirror was what Beca saw when she looked into it alone. When there was nobody in the room but her. 

A tear rolled down Beca’s cheek as she stood in front of the mirror, in nothing but her underwear, staring at her reflection. Her eyes hung onto her stomach. On the flabby pouch of wrinkled skin beneath her belly button.

This patch of skin was her nemesis. The reason why she couldn’t wear skinny jeans any more. The reason why her clothes were two sizes larger than she used to be back in college. She no longer enjoyed wearing clothes. She hated clothes shopping. 

She’d never been one for crying. But since giving birth to her daughter eight months ago she’d cried on so many occasions - especially when she was alone.

Beca was so engrossed with muttering to herself about how much she hated herself that she hadn’t noticed her wife slowly step into the bedroom.

Chloe held her breath, her heart sinking as she saw her wife’s reflection in the mirror. She’d noticed how vulnerable Beca had become since the birth of their daughter. Three weeks after Adelaide had been born, Chloe had encouraged Beca to go to the Dr’s. There she was diagnosed with post-natal depression. Chloe had been heartbroken and it had taken many, many visits from Aubrey to assure to redhead that Beca’s mental health was nothing to do with her or their daughter.

Beca had got better over the months, but there were still moments when Chloe heard her wife crying to herself. Chloe’s natural instinct was to comfort Beca, but more often than not their daughter disturbed Chloe’s movements before she could get to her wife. 

Fortunately this afternoon Adelaide had been taken out for a walk with her Auntie’s Aubrey and Stacie. Chloe had realised just how quiet her wife sounded when she’d left the bathroom. 

Beca let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes as she noticed in the mirror her wife approaching from behind her. Chloe wrapped her arms delicately around Beca’s waist, hugging her tight. The redhead rested her chin on her wife’s shoulder, then turned to place a gentle kiss on her neck.

Beca opened her eyes slowly, her chest feeling tight as she looked at the beautiful woman stood behind her.

“Why do you love me?” Beca asked quietly.

“Because you’re beautiful.” Chloe said simply. Kindly. Softly. 

But this provided little comfort to the brunette who already held such little confidence in herself, “I’m moody, and slow, and always sleepy, and so SO flabby!” The woman clasped a chunk of her flabby skin, tears beginning to brim in her eyes again.

Chloe Mitchell furrowed her brow, pulled her arms from around her wife, and turned the woman to face her. She’d not said much when Beca had mentioned her post-pregnancy body. But now she’d heard enough.

“Rebecca Mitchell, you are the light of my life. My best friend. My wife. My one true love…” Chloe smiled gently, then turned Beca back around so they looked into the mirror again, “When I see you, I see every bit of you. And I love everything I see.” 

Chloe wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, leaning her chin on her shoulder again, “You carried our daughter when we found out that I couldn’t. And for that I’m forever grateful to you.”

A soft smile flickered onto the brunette’s face and for the first time in several days she felt at peace while her wife whispered, “I adore you Beca Mitchell, no matter how much you dislike your body from time to time..” then placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.


	150. Bechloe - Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is the only one Chloe trusts..

Beca hadn’t really noticed the signs much when she’d been in her freshman year of college. Chloe had been this force of nature, but..in a good way? Not like a hurricane that would put you on tenterhooks like Aubrey. But more like beaming bright sunshine that would blind you (or rather stick a massive smile on your face) if you looked directly at it, kind of force of nature. That had been Chloe Beale.

In the early weeks of Beca’s Sophomore year, however, she’d started noticing Chloe a bit more beyond being that weirdo that had crashed her shower during the very very early stages of their friendship and demanded she join her acapella group. The group that Beca now (secretly proudly) called her own too. A group that she shared Captaincy duties with Chloe.

Chloe was kind and thoughtful. She remembered all birthday, anniversaries and events that the Bellas had, and as a result commemorated them with a personal homemade card.   
She even remembered Beca’s first anniversary with her boyfriend before Beca even did (Chloe had woken Beca up one morning, flopping down on her bed and wishing her a happy anniversary. Beca had been confused, then shocked that her and Jesse’s anniversary had come around so soon. Then Chloe had wriggled her way into Beca’s bed and the two co-captains had laid and chatted and giggled about all sorts of things for a good hour together until Fat Amy had woken up. That was when Amy’s obsession with the two of them being perfect together had started..)

Beca and Chloe had spent far more of time together during Beca’s Sophomore year, planning and successfully leading their Bellas to retaining their title of collegiate acapella champions.

They’d ending their year by assuring one another that they were actually more than co-Captains, they were best friends.

By Junior year Beca found she could read Chloe’s mind and vice-versa without either trying. She also found that Chloe got far more stressed about small things than Beca had first realised. Like what outfit to wear (Beca was always summoned to Chloe’s bedroom to help her choose even though she was terrible at clothing advice), whether she should accept the date request that one of the guys on campus had asked her on (Beca had to admit, she always advised Chloe to say ‘no’. But she never knew why she did, and Chloe never asked), or even when Chloe freaked because her bedroom or the kitchen was messy (though Beca always thought that Chloe’s bedroom was pristine).

It was mid-way through Junior year that Chloe finally cracked. Beca had found her bawling her eyes out in the middle of the kitchen in their shared house one afternoon. There had been nobody else in the house. Beca had felt awkward, but had sat on the floor beside Chloe anyway until the redhead had been ready to talk. 

It was there that Chloe had revealed she struggled with anxiety. And it was there that Beca said that she knew (“Why else do you think I sit in your room with you when you ask me to? I never do that for Stacie. Or CR. Or Flo.”)

The latter months of Beca’s Junior year drew Beca and Chloe closer than they’d ever been. The brunette would notice the signs if Chloe would begin to get anxious.

Chloe would smooth a thumb over her ladybug tattoo to try to calm herself. By the end of Beca’s Junior year the redhead didn’t even need to do that, because her best friend was way ahead of her, Beca smoothing her own fingers over Chloe’s tattoo to help calm her.

By the time Beca’s senior year came, Chloe had reached her worst state of anxiety in years. And thanks to Beca’s lack of presence (due to internship commitments) the redhead had spiralled to a state that even Beca didn’t know how to help with.

Beca delegated the task of keeping an eye on Chloe to Stacie, strictly telling her to try to stay by Chloe’s side as much as possible when she wasn’t around. But the legggy brunette wasn’t quite so sympathetic, having not really been told WHY she needed to do that. So Chloe continued to spiral.

It wasn’t until the Bellas had attended Aubrey’s retreat that Beca had been brought back to reality. The reality that Chloe suffered with anxiety and more often than not Beca was the only one who could help. Aubrey had shoved her to one side and barked at her, telling her that leaving Chloe was NOT what they’d agreed on when she’d graduated. That Beca had agreed to protect Chloe and take care of her.

On the final night of their retreat Beca had whispered her apology to Chloe. Chloe had forgiven her. Then the two best friends. The two co-captains laid together, whispering, chatting and giggling. Happy to finally be reunited properly again. Beca vowing to herself that she wouldn’t ever want to leave Chloe again.

Towards dawn Beca awoke, a small smile on her face as she saw the calm expression on Chloe’s face as the young woman looked at her softly, (“You know..” Beca whispered so none of the other Bellas could hear, “dating each other wouldn’t be the craziest idea..?”)


	151. Bechloe - PP3 Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the snippet clip from PP3 - Chloe longs for a glass of expensive Champagne from the posh venue they are visiting on tour..

The Bellas strode through the entrance of the grand venue, looking around them in wonder. They’d never been in anything so fancy! Beca trundled along at the back of the group, avoiding Chicago’s glance as he walked alongside her. The man had been attempting to get on her good-side, Beca being the only Bella who hadnt seemed to have fallen for his charm and good looks. 

As she glanced at the other guests around them she overheard Chloe saying to a waiter, “Yeeees! Thank you!” presumingly reaching out for a glass of champagne that had been balanced amongst others on the tray he was carrying.

Beca noticed Chloe hesitate, looking at whatever expression Chicago had thrown her way, and she heard the redhead say sweetly, “Oh not free? Got it..” 

Chicago shook his head with a little frown. Beca smiled softly to herself as she saw Chloe look at Chicago with an awkward expression. She looked so cute when she pulled that face. Beca cleared her throat and looked down at her feet, kicking herself slightly. Her stupid mind had started wandering again.

Chloe wasn’t hers. She would never be hers..

The Bellas and Chicago came to a halt as they arrived before Theo who was stood at the back of the hotel foyer. Beca had hung back a little, her eyes drifting naturally over to Chloe who was now looking over her shoulder at another waiter who was walking past with a tray of Champagne.

Beca couldn’t work out why Chloe insisted on having a drink whenever the opportunity presented itself. But it made Chloe happy. And if Chloe was happy then Beca was happy.  
So the moment Chloe turned back to the rest of the group, Beca slipped away after the waiter.

“Uh excuse me?” Beca said quietly, reaching out and placing a hand on the waiter’s shoulder to stop him. He seemed pretty outraged that she’d stopped him, so Beca brought her hand back to her side then nodded towards the champagne in the glasses on his tray, “How much for the champagne?”

“€14 Madame” the waiter said in a plain voice, knowing full well that this wouldn’t be the answer the young woman would want to hear. He was right.

“Jesus..” Beca whispered under her breath. She looked over her shoulder at Chloe who had just glanced up at Chicago while he spoke to Theo. 

Beca turned back to the waiter, pulling a €20 note from her back pocket. The only money she’d stupidly brought out with her on this little excursion. There was no way €6 was going to get her lunch later and whatever else the Bellas would be planning to do. But it would be worth it to see Chloe smile at her for once.

So the brunette took a deep breath and held out the note to the waiter, “I’ll take a glass”  
The waiter looked down at the note, a little disgusted, then back at Beca, “I do not have any change” he said to her in an unimpressed voice, his accent running through.

Beca’s heart sank a little. Shit. She was going to be without any money for the rest of the day.. She turned to look over her shoulder one last time, just as Chloe began giggling at something Chicago had said to her. Beca felt a pang of jealousy and not for the first time on this tour.

She turned back to the waiter with a little wince, “Keep the change”

Beca placed the €20 note on the tray and took a glass, not hanging around to see the waiter’s expression. She returned to the group, her heart pounding a little with nerves. This was a pretty dumb thing for her to do. Probably the dumbest thing she’d ever done. And all because she had a stupid crush on Chloe!

Chloe jumped as she felt someone nudge her elbow. She turned just as a glass of champagne was brought around to face her. Chloe’s smile lit up as her bright blue eyes honed in on the alcohol.

She took the glass and looked over at Beca, whose cheeks had flushed a little with embarrassment.

“Wha-”

“I pulled some strings. Managed to get you a glass..” Beca whispered quickly with a shrug as though it was no big deal, then stepped back to join Fat Amy at the back of the group.

Fat Amy nudged Beca with a huge grin, “How much did that set you back?” the blonde mumbled.

“Uh..€20 maybe?” Beca said quietly with a slight wince. She didn’t dare look at Fat Amy while the Australian let out a small chuckle.

“Hot damn Shawshank, you got it bad..” Fat Amy muttered with an amused grin on her face, shaking her head slightly.

Beca bit her bottom lip. 

Yeah..she did..


	152. Bechloe - PP3 Boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the PP3 Bechloe mini-trailer of Chloe admiring Beca's boobs..

Beca and Chloe led the way up a set of carpeted stairs, safe in the knowledge that rest of the Bellas were behind them, slowing as they reached the top to assess the busy Casino around them. It was no surprise to Beca when Aubrey barged past Chloe. They were on a mission - to try to find where the other bands were hanging out and prove to them that they weren't losers. The problem was the casino was huge, and none of the Bellas had any idea where to start looking for their opposition.

Beca cautiously trundled along the red carpet of the interior of the swish Spanish Casino she and the rest of The Bellas had arrived at. Up ahead of her was Aubrey and the rest of The Bellas who had walked around her and Chloe at the top of the stairs, as determined as the strict blonde was to find their opponents. It didn't matter how many years rolled by, nor how old they got, Aubrey Posen would forever be the true leader of the odd little gang of acapella weirdos.

"I'd give a lot to be back at the hotel right now.." Beca muttered under her breath to Chloe, who was dutifully walking alongside her at the back of the group. 

Chloe let out a small tut and rolled her eyes, smiling optimistically at Beca, "Oh come on Beca it's our first night and we're in Spain! Let make the most of this time together!"

Beca wasn't sure if Chloe meant just the two of them or The Bellas as a whole, but either way she was grateful to be there with them. "Besides, we've got to show everyone how badass we are!" Chloe added with a giggle, winking at Beca who couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on her face.

"Believe me Chloe, of all The Bellas, you are the least badass of them all.." Beca said in a tone that she knew Chloe would recognise as her teasing tone - though to many it would be seen as being mean.

Chloe's smile dropped and she opened her mouth in mock offence, nudging Beca with her elbow while the brunette let out a chuckle, "Heyyy, I can be badass!" she said in a winey tone, which only made Beca laugh a little harder.

"Oh suuure, I'm sure you'd beat Calamity up if you saw her.." Beca teased Chloe. Neither noticed that The Bellas had now taken a left and had disappeared to investigate a side-room. 

"I could!" Chloe protested with a smile, clearly enjoying the banter. 

Suddenly Beca slowed to a stop, furrowing her brow as she looked ahead of them and noticed that The Bellas were no longer there. Chloe stopped too.

"Hey where'd they go?" Beca asked, but the two women soon found themselves holding their breaths as they saw Calamity wander out of a room up ahead on the right. She started to look around, holding her cell phone to her ear.

Beca felt Chloe begin pushing her back with a whispered "Hide!!" and after a few paces Beca's back collided against a pillar. 

The two best friends peered through the leaves of an indoor plant as Calamity stood, talking on her phone.

"Do you think she saw us?" Chloe asked in a hushed voice, still peering through the leaves, keeping her hands on Beca who also peered through the leaves curiously, "No, doesn't look like it.."

"Good," Chloe whispered, still peering through the leaves, grinning slightly, "Aubrey's going to be so psyched that we found them!" Beca slowly looked back at her best friend and suddenly realised that Chloe had pushed against her boobs to get her to hide behind the indoor plant. Not only that, Chloe still had her hands on Beca's boobs, while she continued to peer through the leaves at Calamity. Beca couldn't be completely sure if Chloe had realised, after all Chloe had a habit of having very small physical boundaries, particularly when Beca was concerned. The brunette had become used to it over the years she'd known her.

This though? This was new..

"Um Chlo?" Beca mumbled with a slightly confused expression.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, still peering through the leaves as Calamity ended her phone call and returned from the room she'd just come out of.

"My boobs?" Beca said lightly, raising her eyebrows at Chloe who turned back to her. The two women looked down to see Chloe's hands on Beca's boobs.

Chloe didn't remove her hands as she said a little "Oh" of surprise though. Instead the redhead furrowed her brow as though deep in thought, and adjusted her hands into a 'cupping' motion, holding Beca's boobs a little more definitely. She pushed the boobs up to form a stronger cleavage and Beca thought she could see a thought flicker across Chloe's face.

The brunette didn't move though. Didn't flinch or push Chloe's hands away. She just...stood there, intrigued with where this might be going. She and Chloe were close. They'd always been close. Dubbed 'aca-wives' back in college. Chloe was one of the few people who had ever seen Beca naked. 

But this was a totally new zone these two had entered.

"What is this about?" Beca asked, still a little stunned as she looked down at Chloe's lips while the redhead continued to squish her boobs up and around, adjusting her hands from time to time as she pulled her head back to get a better perspective.

"Your boobs..."

"My boobs.." Beca echoed, her mouth still open a little, her face expressionless.

"They just feel..bigger than I expected them to."

"Uhuh?" Beca asked furrowing her brow slightly in amusement. Chloe hadn't changed a bit since college. 

"Like, that time I saw them I just, I dunno didn't realise they were this _big_."

Beca raised her eyebrows, trying to look into her best friend's eyes, but Chloe seemed mesmerised by the two squishy things in her hands. "Well I was eighteen Chlo. A lot has change since then.." 

"Mmm.." Chloe agreed, looking up at Beca as she held her boobs, "yours are better than mine.."

The two women held each other's gaze for a few moments. Beca found herself looking down at Chloe's lips again, and she cleared her throat, "So-" she began but suddenly Chloe reached down and grabbed Beca's hands placing them on her own boobs.

"See," the redhead said as she resumed holding Beca's boobs, "your boobs are way better than mine. Feel the difference?" 

Beca, still looking somewhat stunned, adjusted her hands so they cupped Chloe's boobs a little better. The redhead smiled brightly at her while Beca looked down at her boobs.

"Boobs or ass?" Chloe asked seriously. 

Beca hesitated, looking back up quickly at her best friend, "Uh, what?"

"If you could pick between boobs or ass which would you choose?" Chloe asked with a shrug, scrunching her nose up slightly with a nod, "I'm more of a boobs girl myself. As you can tell.."

Beca cleared her throat awkwardly, "I..uh..I don't know.."

Chloe let out a light sigh, rolling her eyes before grabbing Beca's right hand and taking it from her boob round to her left ass cheek. Chloe then brought her own right hand from Beca's boob and drew it around to cup Beca's left ass cheek.

"Thoughts?" she asked in her usual quirky tone.

Beca was lost for words, her right hand still cupping Chloe's breast, her left hand cupping Chloe's ass, their bodies now flush against one another. Chloe's hand remained cupping Beca's boob, the other cupping Beca's ass.

The brunette felt somewhat flustered, so cleared her throat once again, "I..uh.."

Chloe bit her bottom lip, looking down at Beca's lips and Beca could feel her heart racing as she also looked from Chloe's eyes down to her lips. She had a sudden urge to kiss them..

Suddenly a cautious voice sounded from behind Chloe, "What are you guys doing...?"  
Beca and Chloe snapped their hands from each other and Chloe spun on the spot, their eyes both landing on Aubrey who had returned to them along with the rest of The Bellas.

"Nothing!" Beca and Chloe quickly said in unison, both feeling rather flustered. 

The Bellas looked unconvinced, their eyes glancing at Beca's crotch and the brunette quickly realised Chloe had hung her right hand there, having frozen on the spot in shock. Beca nudged her arm and the redhead brought her hand back to her side.

"We uh..we saw Calamity up there.." Beca said quickly, pointing up ahead of them, and the Bellas drew together almost as a form of protection. This seemed to be distraction enough for Aubrey to turn away from Beca and Chloe, and the Bellas, as a group, began making their way along the carpeted floor.

"Don't think I'm gonna let this go.." Fat Amy mumbled to Beca and Chloe, giving them both a wink. And Beca and Chloe glanced at each other in embarrassment, while they continued walking with their friends.


	153. Bechloe - Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca returns to the Bellas house after a night out..

“Chloe!!” Beca called out loudly as she fell through the front door of the Bellas house, “C-*hic*-Chloe!”   
The Sophomore had been out at the Treblemaker’s, drinking and celebrating the end of exam season. All the other Bellas had joined too. All except for Chloe, who had chosen to have an early night, her final exam being in the morning. 

Beca fell to her knees at the bottom of the stairs with a groan, reaching down to try to pull her converse off. But for some reason her fingers couldn’t undo shoelaces so easily right now. 

“Chloeeeee!” Beca wailed followed by an uncharacteristic sob. She was drunk. So very drunk. And she missed her best friend. It was weird going to a party without her.

“Beca?” A voice said at the top of the stairs and Beca’s eyes grew in delight at the sight of Chloe stood at the top of the stairs in her dressing gown. Her arms were folded, and she had an amused look on her face.

“C-Chloe where have you beeeeeen??” Beca called up the stairs to her, her hands both on the next stair up to try to steady herself. Chloe slowly began walking down the stairs, an amused smile still on her face.

“I’ve been studying you weirdo, you know that..” she said kindly, stepping past Beca until she was level at the bottom of the stairs.  
Beca had turned her entire body to follow Chloe’s direction and was now sat on the bottom stairs looking up at Chloe with a sloppy grin, blinking slowly as her head swayed slightly.

“You..” she said as she pointed directly at Chloe, “..are beautiful. You know that?”

Chloe rolled her eyes with a small smile, “Thanks Beca” she said in an amused tone, but Beca had raised her eyebrows.

“No, I..I mean it Chloe!” The brunette began slowly struggling to get to her feet, “If I wasn’t with stupid Jesse an-and you weren’t straight..” she let out a groan as she finally got to her feet and swayed slightly, “..I would totally ask you out.” she slowly began falling backwards but Chloe was quick to react, reaching out and grabbing her best friend’s waist.

“You’re drunk Becs” Chloe said with a giggle and Beca grinned as she stared hard at Chloe’s face.

“Yeah. I am.” Beca slurred bringing a hand up and pushing back some of her long brown hair.

Chloe turned her around and began helping her up the stairs. She rolled her eyes again as Beca groaned loudly, muttering, “I wish you weren’t straight, you know?”

“I know..” Chloe said in an amused tone, finally reaching the top of the stairs with Beca. She paused, slightly out of breath. She was strong, Beca was petite, but when the brunette was drunk she was heavy. “Can you make it up to your room or did you want to sleep in my room tonight?” 

Chloe watched as Beca slowly turned her head to look at her with a broad grin, her eyes half shut she was so drunk. Chloe sighed gently, “My room it is then..” and the redhead proceeded to drag her best friend down the hallway to her bedroom. 

“Do..do you think there’s a small chance y-you might not be straight?” Beca slurred, as they finally made it into Chloe’s bedroom and Beca was made to sit on the edge of Chloe’s bed.

“I think there’s a high chance I’m not straight Becs..” Chloe said with a slight giggle, peering into one of her draws to get some pyjamas out for her best friend.

Beca sat on the edge of the bed, swaying slightly, furrowing her brow as she tried to process what had been said. “So..you’re gay?”

Chloe stood up from her chest of draws with a light sigh and smiled sweetly at her best friend who looked up at her in a bit of confusion, “I’d probably say I’m Bi..”

Beca waved, “Hi Bi, nice to meet you!” Then the brunette let out a loud rambling giggle, “Hi Bi. Haha! Get it? Hi. Bi.”

Chloe let out a small giggle as she began helping Beca off with her jacket, “I get it Becs..”

The two best friends remained silent for the next few minutes save for the odd groan from Beca because she was so drunk. Beca let Chloe tug her to her feet so she could pull the bedcovers back, and then guide the brunette into the bed.

Beca let out a relieved sigh when her head finally rested on the pillow, grabbing the edge of the bedcover and fiddling with it between her fingertips. 

Chloe held a glass of water out to her, one that had already been on the side, the one that Chloe had made for herself before she’d settled to go to bed, before Beca had got home. Beca sat up slightly and slurped the water noisily, letting out a loud “ahh” once she’d finished.

“I’m really pleased you’re Bi, Chloe..” Beca mumbled as she handed the glass back to her best friend, then began snuggling down under the covers, closing her eyes, “When we’re older? And…and not in college anymore? I’ll break up with Jesse..an..and..we’ll date yeah? Like..we’ll be so happy. I can make you happy. You make me happy. We…we can make each other happy forever. K?”

Chloe looked at Beca with a soft smile, pushing back her brown hair from her face, “okay” she said quietly. She watched as Beca slowly fall asleep with a grin. 

If Beca was true to her drunk word then Chloe was in for a very long two years until graduation..


	154. Bechloe - Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes dinner for the Bellas. Beca comes home midway through..

The Barden Bellas all sat around the kitchen table happily looking down at their plates of food. Tuesday night was the only night in the week that the college friends were all free after rehearsals to eat together. This week was Chloe’s turn to cook. 

“I can’t even remember the last time I had spaghetti bolognese!” Stacie said with a grin, digging her fork into her meal. The Bellas around her nodded in agreement.

“Ugh Red this tastes amazing!” Fat Amy said with a small groan of delight, her mouth full of bolognese. Chloe grinned broadly as her fellow Bellas nodded and “mmm!”’d in agreement. She loved it when they were together. She loved being able to provide for them. She loved being ‘Mom’ of the group.

Suddenly the front door slammed and the young women all turned to look to the door of the kitchen just as their Captain entered the room, clearly rushed off her feet.

“Ugh, guys I’m sorry! My Dad would NOT stop talking.” Beca said with a heavy sigh, shrugging her jacket off as Chloe got to her feet and made her way over to the oven to plate Beca up with some dinner. Beca’s father was a professor at the college and had bumped into the Bellas as they’d been leaving the rehearsal room..

Beca looked at Chloe as the redhead held a plate of food out in one hand, and her free hand out at the jacket. Beca looked down at the food and a smile grew on her face as she handed Chloe the jacket and took the plate of food, “You’re the best.” Beca mumbled in a low grateful voice and Chloe beamed at her, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

The Bellas all let out a long teasing “Woo-ooooooo!”’s, and Cynthia-Rose even wolf whistled as a blushing Beca rolled her eyes and took the spare seat beside Chloe’s at the kitchen table. 

Beca and Chloe had recently announced to the Bellas that they’d started dating - or rather, the Bellas had found out by walking back into the rehearsal room one day to find Beca sat up on top of the piano with Chloe stood between her legs, the redhead with her arms around Beca’s waist while the captain affectionately curled her red hair behind her ear.. the Bellas having squealed in delight the moment they saw them kiss.

Chloe smoothed down her apron, and made her way over to her chair beside Beca, but her girlfriend held a hand up, mid-mouthful, “There’s something in my jacket pocket for you..” 

The brunette continued eating, focussing on her dinner while The Bellas all paused, watching Chloe walk over to Beca’s jacket and delve her hand into the pocket in curiosity. Chloe smiled as she pulled out a small brown paper bag, and inside was a lemon and poppyseed muffin - her favourite kind.

The Bellas all “aww’"d which made Beca blush again, rolling her eyes before she looked over to Chloe. They had made an unspoken agreement to try not to embarrass each other in front of their friends. So Chloe was smiling softly at Beca, biting her bottom lip as she held the muffin in her hands.

“Uh, it was the last one left at the coffee shop Dad was in so..I saw it and thought of you..” Beca said with a shrug, though there was a coy smile on her face as she winked at Chloe then turned back to her dinner.

It had been a crazy, weird, wonderful seven weeks since that day they’d confessed that they liked one another. And a crazy, weird, wonderful couple of weeks since the Bellas had found out. 

Chloe quietly took her seat beside Beca, picked her fork up in her right hand and began eating her spaghetti bolognese, a soft smile on her face. Her left hand was under the table, resting gently on Beca’s thigh. 

Beca sat in silence, a small smile on her face. Her fork was held in her left hand. Her right hand was under the table, resting gently on Chloe’s thigh.

The Bellas watched their two captains with smiles on their faces. They’d never seen the two young women looking so happy.

But seeing them happy made the Bellas happy. Very happy indeed..


	155. Bechloe - Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around PP3 - Beca and Chloe argue in the rain..

The Bellas sat in a coffee shop in Paris, taking sanctuary from the rain during a rare day off on their USO Tour. Beca noticed Chloe excuse herself to go through to the bathroom at the back of the building, and decided to follow her. She had a burning question that had been plaguing her for weeks now and talking to Chloe was the only way she was possibly going to find the answer.

The brunette jumped as she went to walk into the bathroom and Chloe walked straight out. 

“Oh!” Chloe said sweetly, clearly as shocked as Beca was, “Uh..the toilets are both out of order..”

“Bummer..” Beca said conversationally, having had no intention of using them in the first place. Chloe smiled, “Yeah.”

The redhead stepped past Beca to make her way back over to the Bellas table, but Beca reached out to take Chloe’s arm and gently pulled her to a stop.

“Hey can I just…can we talk about that boob incident that happened the other week?” Beca asked in a quiet, awkward voice.

“What boob incident?” Chloe asked with a slightly furrowed brow as Beca let go of her arm. 

“Uhm..when you grabbed my boobs? At the casino?” Beca said, hardly able to believe that Chloe had forgotten about it already. It had been all Beca could think about since it had happened.

“Oh! Yeah..um..that was stupid of me, sorry.”

“No it..I just..I don’t get why you did it..that’s all..” Beca said with a shrug, looking past Chloe to see the Bellas looking over at them.

“Does it matter why?” Chloe asked.

“D-Does it matter?!” Beca asked with slight hesitation, starting to become a little frustrated, “Yeah it sorta does matter Chlo..” Chloe began biting her bottom lip awkwardly, “Like, we’re best friends for years in college and then suddenly you compliment my boobs and grope them and…then you practically BLANK me for weeks afterwards!”

Beca’s tone is noticeably higher and Chloe’s begins to match it, rolling her eyes, “Oh come ON Beca, I haven’t been BLANKING you!”

“Pfft, you’d know if you’d taken your eyes off Chicago for more than one second!” Beca grumbled, folding her arms.

“Ugh enough about Chicago!!” Chloe said in a loud voice, and Beca felt her heart thud hard. She hated the sound of his name. And she particularly hated it coming out of Chloe’s mouth.

“Dya know what? This was a terrible idea.” Beca said in a low voice, and she made to walk past Chloe, “I knew you wouldn’t want to have an adult conversation about this..” and the brunette stormed past the woman.

“Hey Beca where you going?” Aubrey asked as she and the rest of The Bellas watch Beca head for the door.

But Beca didn’t stop. She walked out of the coffee shop. She couldn’t care less that it was raining. She couldn’t care less that she’d forgotten to pick up her coat and umbrella. All she needed to do was get out and clear her head.

“Beca!” 

Beca heard Chloe call her name but she didn’t stop. She knew Chloe hated rain. She knew the redhead wouldn’t dare venture out for fear of getting soaked. So Beca continued striding down the Parisian back-street, rain falling heavily on her. But it turned out Beca was wrong.

“REBECCA MITCHELL YOU STOP RIGHT THIS SECOND!” 

Beca stopped and hung her head with a sigh. She hated this. She hated the chase. She hated pining for Chloe. She’d hoped after that boob-grab that perhaps her best friend felt something for her. That perhaps she might feel the same. But Chloe had been a total butt-head and flirted with Chicago the stupid marine over the past few weeks..

“What the hell is up with you??” Chloe called out, the rain already having soaked her to the skin. But she didn’t care. All she cared about was the petite figure that was her best friend. “Why do you give a CRAP about Chicago?”

Beca turned to look at Chloe who was stood a few feet away from her, her chest rising and falling as her hair already stuck to her face from the heavy rain. They stood there for a few moments looking at each other. Chloe looked confused. Beca looked upset. Despite the rain it was evident that the brunette had begun crying.

“I DONT give a crap about Chicago!” Beca yelled angrily.

“So what the hell is goi-”

“WHY did you grab my boobs??” Beca interrupted, sniffing as rain water and tears dripped from her chin.

Chloe appeared to hesitate, “I don’t kn-”

“You haven’t done it to any of the other Bellas. You never compliment them like you compliment me. You never look at them the way you look at me.” Beca was crying hard, her innermost thoughts now beginning to overspill out of her mouth.

Chloe began to cry too, her heart racing. There was so much risk to this argument they were having now. She risked telling Beca how she really felt about her.

“Why do you care that I treat you differently to the others?” Chloe asked loudly, desperately.

“Because I have feelings for you!!” Beca suddenly yelled. Her mouth dropped open as rain continued to cascade heavily over them. She’d never expected to tell Chloe how she really felt. “I frikkin love you dude! Every bit of you! Your eyes and your smile and your voice and the way you insist on always pointing out how nice the stars look whenever they’re out at night or how blue the sky is on a sunny day…” Chloe held her breath, tears rolling down her cheeks, well hidden by the rain as Beca continued, “I’m fucking crazy about you! Every moment I’m awake I think about you! You haunt me in my dreams at night! And it’s the WORST!! You’re the worst!! Because you’re so amazing and I’m SO fucking in love with you and wish I could be your girlfriend and you could be mine but it could never happen-”

“Why not??” Chloe asked suddenly, making Beca hesitate for a moment.

“Wh-what?”

“Why could it never happen?”

Chloe called out over the sound of the rain. She was so cold and absolutely soaked, but she didn’t care.

“Because you don’t feel the same way about me!” Beca called back with a shrug, tears no longer falling down her face though the rain still ran.

“Who told you I don’t feel the same way?!” Chloe asked in frustration. Why did Beca always insist on being so difficult?

“You did!!”

“What?!”

“You’ve been BLANKING ME Chloe!!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Beca I’ve not been blanking you! I’ve been embarrassed!!!” Chloe yelled finally, breathing heavily, ignoring the way her body was shivering in the cool rain.

“What?” Beca asked with a furrowed brow, partially surprised by Chloe’s rare swear word, but mostly surprised by Chloe’s response. She’d been embarrassed?

“I was embarrassed because I’d groped your boobs, Beca!! I mean who DOES that to their best friend?! And sober??” Chloe said throwing her face into her hands.

Beca stepped forward a few paces but didn’t reach out for Chloe. She just wanted to be closer in case the redhead mumbled more words.

Chloe sniffed and looked up to see Beca stood in front of her, “I couldn’t look at you properly for weeks because I was so worried I’d ruined our friendship!”

“Yeah well..now I’ve ruined our friendship so..no hard feelings dude..” Beca said awkwardly, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

The two best friends looked at each other nervously.

“I have feelings for you too.” Chloe said quietly.

“Wh-…you do?”

“Yeah”

The rain was beginning to slow but it was too late for the two women who were now soaked, breathing heavily with adrenaline, nerves and chill. 

Beca swallowed loudly, and suddenly she dove forward, chucking her arms around Chloe’s neck and kissing her hard on the lips. The rain water mixed with tears made for a passionate first kiss between the best friends as Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist and held her tight.

Beca began to cry again, relieved to feel the warmth of Chloe’s body against hers. Chloe began to cry again, relieved that after years of secretly pining after the brunette she was FINALLY able to let it all out.

The Bellas stood in the doorway of the coffee shop, looking out through the rain at the two Captains, kissing passionately. It was a relief for all of them, having known for a long time about Beca and Chloe’s secret feelings for one another..


	156. Bechloe & Staubrey - Snow/Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe & Aubrey join their respective wives and respective children in the kitchen on Christmas Day..

The little house was filled with an overwhelmingly scrummy aroma of Christmas dinner, the walls littered with greetings cards, lights, and Christmas decorations. Heat billowed out from the lit fireplace in the lounge. The sound of Christmas music rang quietly around the ground floor of the little house. And racing from the kitchen through to the lounge was four year old James Conrad, yelling “Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!” at the top of his little voice, closely followed by four year old Emma Mitchell, shrieking at the top of her voice. 

The two kids were the best of friends, having only been born three months apart. Their mothers, James’s mother Aubrey and Emma’s mother Chloe, were the very best of friends, so it had been no surprise that their children followed suit.

Chloe sat cross-legged beside the grand Christmas tree, waiting in anticipation for the return of her daughter and Godson, who had dashed out of the room excitably to check how long it was until dinner. The redhead looked over at her best friend who sat in one of the armchairs in the living room, looking relaxed for once as she watched her son dash up to her and throw himself up onto her lap.

Chloe let out a soft giggle as Emma dove into her arms, throwing her little arms around her Mommy’s neck and squeezing her tight.

“Did you forget to ask Mama how long until dinner?” Chloe asked sweetly and Emma gasped, quickly scrambling out of her Mommy’s embrace and dashing back out of the lounge with an infectious giggle.

Aubrey, meanwhile, was busy fighting to wipe what she suspected to be chocolate from around her son’s mouth.

“Nooooooo Mommmmmyyyyyy!!” James said with a stubborn growl as his mother held him tightly, trying to drag her freshly licked thumb down his cheek.

“Well if Ma wouldn’t keep feeding you chocolate we wouldn’t be in this predicament would we!” Aubrey said between gritted teeth, always trying to hard to keep her son presentable. 

Suddenly a voice sounded from the kitchen, “CHLO! AUBREY! JAMES! Get in here!”

Aubrey paused the struggle, turning to look at her best friend who was matching her furrowed brow at the sound of Beca’s voice calling out at them. This had the potential of being one of two things: Beca & Stacie had burnt the turkey and/or something to go with dinner, or Beca & Stacie needed help with the cooking. 

Aubrey had a bet it was the first one. Chloe, however, having known her wife’s tone of voice for a long time now, began wondering if it was something entirely different.

As the two women rose to their feet (James having already taken advantage of his mother’s confusion and scrambling out of her grasp earlier), little Emma Mitchell dashed back into the lounge yelling in her little squeaky voice “Chlo! Chlo!!” and Chloe rolled her eyes. Her daughter was the spitting image of her. There was no way she would ever be mistaken for not being her mother. But for some reason whenever her wife, Emma’s Mama, ever called her ‘Chlo’ the tiny redhead would imitate her..

“Mommy..” Chloe reminded gently and Emma giggled, rolling her little eyes (something she’d also picked up from her mama) 

“Oh yeah!” Emma said with a little squeaky voice. The four year old grabbed her mother’s hand and tugged her out of the room, “Come see come see!”

Chloe followed obediently, James close behind her. Aubrey paused, waiting to see if she took had permission to join them, but after several moments her wife appeared at the door.

“Babe, come on, you’re gonna miss it!” Stacie said excitably.

Aubrey tried not to giggle at the state of her wife’s hair that was currently at all angles, nor the state of her apron that was covered in flour and chocolate. 

Stacie grabbed Aubrey’s hand and tugged it. The two Conrad’s arrived in the doorway to the kitchen and Aubrey gasped at the state of her kitchen. She’d been a little reluctant when Stacie had told her she’d be cooking Christmas dinner this year for them and their best friends. An idea that hadn’t been helped when Chloe ‘assured’ her that Beca would be on hand to assist..

But the blonde’s attention was immediately diverted when her son squeaked in delight, “Mommy look SNOW!!”

Aubrey turned to see her son stood on the windowsill, pressing his hands and nose up to the window looking out in wonder. His best friend stood on the windowsill beside him, her hands and nose also pressed up against the windows looking out. The four year olds were giggling happily. 

Emma was being held by her mama, Beca being sure not to let her daughter fall. Chloe stood beside her wife, her hand around her waist, watching her daughter’s adorable reaction to her first real sight of snow. 

Stacie, meanwhile, had left Aubrey’s side and went to keep a careful arm around their son’s waist. James always had a habit of falling off things.. 

Aubrey joined Stacie’s side, holding her hand and kissing her wife on the cheek.

The two little families stood together, looking out at the first fall of snow with smiles on their faces.

Smiles that would soon drop when they realised the turkey was beginning to burn..

It was certainly going to be a memorable Christmas for the Mitchell’s and the Conrad’s..


	157. Staubrey - Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey surprises her girlfriend..

“Step up..” Aubrey ordered with a giggle, holding her hands over her girlfriend’s eyes, directing her through their apartment, up the step that led through to their small kitchen.

Stacie let out a sigh, a small smile on her face, “Aubrey you don’t need to block my sight anymore, I KNOW we’re back at ours. I can smell that washing up liquid you brought home the other day..” 

“I know I know. There’s just..” Aubrey said trying to maintain her excitement, “…a little…” she guided Stacie into the middle of their little kitchen, “..surprise for you..”

“Oh my God! Is it a puppy??” Stacie asked with a little bounce and a big grin. This had been her go-to answer for months. The woman had been obsessed. And time and time again Aubrey had just sighed, rolled her eyes, and spoken about how bad an idea it would be to get a puppy because she was away at the retreat she ran far too much. And Stacie’s smile would always waiver but she’d kiss Aubrey on the cheek and tell her she had just been joking. 

Aubrey knew that she hadn’t.

“You and your puppy..” Aubrey said in an exasperated tone, but her smile didn’t match it. 

“I know I know..” Stacie said with a giggle, then let out a final sigh as she stood patiently, her girlfriend’s soft hands still over her eyes, “Ok can I PLEEEEASE look now?” 

Aubrey bit her bottom lip, then removed her hands from Stacie’s face.

Stacie flung her eyes open and blinked for a moment to get adjusted to the light in their little kitchen. Her breath caught in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat. And suddenly she burst into tears.

There, sat in a comfy little bed that looked far far too big for it, was a tiny Labrador puppy. It was tucked up with the small stuffed monkey that Aubrey had insisted they’d had in their bed while they slept over the past six days. Now Stacie understood why. 

“Wha-? Who’s thiiiiiiiiis?” Stacie wailed quietly, the puppy now sitting up and wagging its tail at it’s owners.

Aubrey let out a light chuckle, “Babe, this is our puppy!” 

And Stacie began to cry even harder as she spun on the spot and threw her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. 

“I can’t believe you got us a puppyyyyyyy!!” Stacie cried hard into Aubrey’s neck and the blonde held her tight with another giggle. 

“Well you’ve wanted her for so long and I realised that me being away so much means you’re lonely a lot of the time so..I figured now would be the best time!”

Aubrey’s next giggle was cut short when her girlfriend loosened her grip around her neck and kissed her hard on the lips instead. 

“I love you so so much Aubrey Posen!!” The brunette said, sniffing loudly.

“I love you too, Sweets.” Aubrey replied, placing a delicate kiss on her girlfriend’s nose.

Suddenly they felt something at their feet and realised their puppy had stood up from her bed and trotted over to greet them. The two women parted slightly and looked down, both melting at the sight of their puppy who looked up at them happily.

Stacie immediately dove down and scooped the little puppy up in her arms, “And I love yooooou so much already!!” Stacie blubbed, kissing the little animal over and over then letting out a little “oh!” as the puppy began licking her face.

Aubrey could do nothing but smile at how happy her girlfriend looked. She knew what this meant to Stacie and it meant the world to Aubrey herself to know how happy she’d made the woman. 

Suddenly Stacie’s smile dropped, and she looked at Aubrey, tears no longer falling down her face, “She…she just peed on me…”

Aubrey couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as she stepped back from her girlfriend slightly, “Get used to it babe, because you’re taking her to puppy training lessons the moment she’s old enough..”

And the two women giggled as they looked down at their new puppy. Their baby. The thing that they’d soon deem their pride and joy..


	158. Bechloe - Insides/Brown/Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca’s daughter suddenly doesn’t feel so great. Beca panics.

“Mama?” A little voice piped up to Beca’s left and the woman looked down at the three year old sat by her side. Charlotte Beale looked up at her mother, her little brow raised in concern as her deep blue eyes locked with Beca’s. “I don’t feel good..” she squeaked.

Beca’s stomach churned as she realised her daughter had turned an alarming shade of pale green, “Shit dude, uh..do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Charlotte nodded her little head, clutching her stomach, “My insides feel like they gonna go bang” 

Beca was usually brave. She was usually direct and proactive and not afraid of anything. But puke? She hated puke.

Beca immediately rose to her feet and looked around. They had been sat in the back garden of Fat Amy’s extravagant mansion (that Beca still wasn’t entirely sure how the blonde had managed to get), and Amy had been busy spoiling her favourite (read: ‘only’) godchild (read: ‘Bella offspring’) with heaps of chocolates and candy. 

Charlotte Beale was no idiot. She had a sweet tooth like her Mommy and had happily sat outside with her Mama, Auntie Amy, Auntie’s Jessica & Ashley, and Auntie CR, while her Mommy, Auntie Aubrey and Auntie Stacie were in the kitchen trying to work out how to work the oven that Amy admitted she’d never used before..

“Uh..w-wait here! I’ll um..I’ll go get Mommy!” Beca said, panicking slightly, holding her hands out at her daughter to emphasise her direction. The poor three year old nodded her head miserably.

Beca swore she’d never ran so quickly in her life. Away from the table, past the jacuzzi that Fat Amy was sat in with Jessica and Ashley (“hey Shawshank, what’s the hurry?”) and over to the patio doors of the mansion.

“My kid’s gonna puke!” the brunette said quickly, looking over her shoulder to answer her friend as she continued running. 

Suddenly her heart skipped a beat and she let out a small gasp as her foot didn’t land on tiled flooring outside anymore (“BECA LOOK OUT!!”)

Beca fell into the outdoor pool with a loud splash. She quickly rose to the surface, taking a huge gasping breath as she did so, the only image in her mind being that of her daughter, “Shhiiiit!” Beca mumbled, wading over to the side and pulling herself up onto the poolside.

Her ‘friends’ were busy laughing loudly, but Beca didn’t wait to swear at them. Instead she slopped through to the back doors of the mansion and peered through the open door to the kitchen, “Chlo? I need you..” 

Chloe Beale turned to look from the cooker that she, Aubrey and Stacie seemed to have got working, over to her wife. Her mouth dropped open in shock at the state of the woman who was dripping wet.

“Wha-?”

“I fell in the pool..” Beca said grumpily, holding a hand up to stop anymore questions, “it doesn’t matter. What does matter is Charlie’s going to puke.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. Her wife was brave. Stubbornly so sometimes. But puke? Beca could never handle puke.

Suddenly a squeal came from outside and it wasn’t from their daughter. The two mothers dashed to get a better view of where the squeal had come from and their hearts jumped into their mouths.

There, stood beside the pool, was Fat Amy. In her outstretched arms was Charlotte Beale, a dribble of chocolate-brown puke down her chin, the front of her clothes, and worse of all in the pool..

Beca brought a hand to her mouth as a reflex, gagging a little. Chloe began dashing over to their daughter, concerned of the colour of the three year old’s face, which was still rather green. 

“Uh Beale’s? Your kid’s broken?” Fat Amy said awkwardly as she placed Charlotte back on the ground in time for her mother to dive to her side and ask her if she was ok.

“She’s not broken Amy! You filled her with too much candy!” Chloe scolded, then looked to her daughter, cupping her little cheeks

“You ok Pickle?”

“Uhuh!” Charlotte said in a light voice. It had to be said, she’d suddenly perked up. Beca on the other hand had had to sit down (with a squelch).

“Good girl. Come on,” Chloe said, standing up and taking her daughter’s hand, “looks like both you and Mama could do with a shower.”

And as they approached Beca, the brunette stood up, also took Chloe’s hand, and joined her wife and daughter in trying to find one of the bathrooms.

The rest of The Bellas looked at each other and laughed. Hard.  
Beca wouldn’t be allowed to forget this in a hurry.


	159. Bechloe - Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe + water fight = ___?

So in their Junior year at Barden, the Bellas had the odd day here and there during the warmer weeks of having a water fight.

There was always two teams. Team Beca and Team Chloe. And the fight would more often than not start with one dousing the other in some sort of water.   
70% of the time it was Beca’s fault, the brunette often mischievously flicking washing up water at her co-captain while they washed up after lunch, or squeezing her water bottle at Chloe’s butt while they and the Bellas walked home from rehearsals.

The most recent water fight had been started in an unusual fashion. Beca has ducked into the bathroom while Chloe had been in the shower, snuck her hand past the curtain, and flipped the shower handle so it turned the water ice-cold. The brunette had scampered out with a chuckle, Chloe’s screams immediately grabbing the attention of all the Bellas who had stuck their heads out of their bedroom doors, wondering what the commotion was about, to see Beca grinning as she ran up to her attic bedroom.

The final straw for Chloe had been when Beca had bought water guns for her ‘alibis’, and had pounced on her, Flo, Jessica, and Stacie when they’d just left the house to go to the movies. Chloe had been fuming - her freshly straightened hair ruined.

So one day, Beca had casually been sat on the decking with Fat Amy, Stacie, and CR, laughing at how little chance there was that Amy could eat a WHOLE pie in five mouthfuls, when out of nowhere she felt a giant wave of ice-cold water fall over her head. 

Beca gasped loudly, then screeched, turning around to see Chloe cackling while dashing back into the house, a big empty bucket in her hand.

“CHLOE!!!” she cried, but the redhead didn’t stop. 

Beca paused. She was soaked! She turned to her friends who were laughing loudly, noticing that Stacie had been quick to grab her phone so it wasn’t caught in the water.

“Right, that’s it!” Beca muttered, pushing her long wet brown hair back. She leapt out of her seat and over to the drainpipe.  
Fat Amy, Stacie and CR watched, impressed, as the petite brunette began scrambling up the drainpipe like a monkey. She reached the top of the roofing that exclusively hung over the kitchen of The Bellas house, tiptoed across it, then began scrambling up another drainpipe.

The window she was headed for was beside it. And it was open.

“Huh..she’s climbing that drainpipe like she’s done it before..” Stacie said thoughtfully, smirking to her friends who smirked with her. It was an ongoing joke between the Bellas that Beca & Chloe were secretly dating. And if they weren’t then they sure flirted like they were.

Chloe, meanwhile, ran into her bedroom, breathlessly giggling to herself. She was thrilled to have finally been the one to get Beca wet. She’d been planning that for weeks.

The redhead jumped as she turned to look at her open bedroom window and saw a very soggy Beca clambering into it with a mischievous grin. Chloe held her hands up, giggling, “Beca! No!”

But Beca was completely ignoring her best friend. She’d had to scramble up into Chloe’s bedroom a couple of times before in the past. The first time had been in her Sophomore year, when she’d forgotten her keys and everyone in the house had gone to sleep.

Aaand..Beca maaay have been drinking with her boyfriend at the time, Jesse..maybe.. The second time had been a few weeks ago, when she and Fat Amy had been wandering back from campus and had noticed Chloe’s bedroom window wide open. Beca had mentioned how unsafe it was, Fat Amy had said that there was no way anyone would be able to clamber up into Chloe’s bedroom through the window. And Beca proved her wrong.

The brunette jumped down from the windowsill and landed on Chloe’s carpeted bedroom floor with a squelch. She chuckled mischievously, moving towards Chloe who now had her back against her bedroom door, giggling loudly, “Nooo!!” Chloe said, her arms outstretched to try to stop her best friend from coming closer. But Beca kept coming.

“What? Come on Chlo, I thought you loved hugging me..” Beca said with a grin.

Chloe let out a loud “eww!!” as Beca wrapped her wet arms around her dry body, Beca soaking Chloe as she held her tight. 

The two best friends giggled, Chloe now reciprocating the hug.

“Are we even now?” Beca asked with a grin and Chloe smiled back.

“Uhuh.” 

The bedroom fell silent save for Beca’s breathing, the clamber up into Chloe’s bedroom having caught up with her. Chloe suddenly realised how close their faces were and her breath caught in her lungs as she spied Beca looking down at her lips.

Beca took a deep breath, moving her face slightly closer to her best friend’s to try to gauge whether a kiss was what Chloe also wanted.

Her heart leapt as she saw Chloe begin to move her face closer too. They looked into each other’s eyes one last time, then closed them as they shared their first kiss. Delicate. And wet.

Suddenly they parted as they heard a voice from the back garden called up to them, “Oi Shawshank! Fight over, or do we need to send for backup?”

Beca let out a small sigh and grinned at Chloe, “No. No backup necessary Amy!” she called over to the window and she felt sure she heard her friends high-five, just as Chloe brought a hand to her face, and pulled her into another kiss.


	160. Bechloe - Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gives Chloe a letter just as she’s leaving Barden after graduation..

“What’s this?” Chloe asked in a sweet voice, holding an envelope between her fingers, looking down as she traced her thumb lightly across her name that had been scrawled on the front as neatly as possible.

“It’s um…well it’s nothing really just…promise me you won’t open it until I leave?” 

Chloe looked from the envelope in her hands up to her best friend. Her co-captain. The young woman she’d know for the past four years they’d been together in college.

Today, right this very moment, was the final time they would be together in the Bellas house. The house they’d called their home. The house in which Chloe held her most fondest memories with the woman stood before her. The woman she’d secretly pined after for years. Secretly been in love with. 

If Chloe hadn’t been so stunned that in her hand was the first letter Beca had ever written her, then she would be in pieces that in less than ten minutes time Beca would have left Barden forever. And that two hours later she too would be leaving Barden forever.

The brunette stood before her awkwardly, a small smile on her face, “Sooooo…thanks for everything dude.”

Chloe watched Beca open her arms up slightly and her heart skipped a beat. Beca Mitchell was actually willingly offering her a hug! The brunette was infamously unaffectionate. She had confessed to Chloe a year earlier that she felt like she was being suffocated whenever people hugged her tight because she was so small - their arms ‘swallowed her up’.

So the redhead ever-so gently stepped forward, allowing Beca to wrap her arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms delicately around Beca’s upper body. “I’m really going to miss you Beca..” Chloe confessed quietly. She was surprised how relaxed her best friend appeared to feel in her arms and the redhead thought she heard Beca sigh into the crook of her neck.

Several moment passed and Chloe wasn’t sure how long, but what she did know was that when they parted she immediately felt as though something was missing. She looked down at the envelope in her hands and let out a light sigh. She wouldn’t cry. She promised herself she wouldn’t cry.

A taxi horn sounded from outside and Beca took a deep intake of breath, raising her eyebrows, “Well, that’s my ride.” Beca’s arms dropped to her side, “I guess I’ll see you in a few weeks at the retreat?”

Chloe nodded slowly. They and the Bellas had agreed to spend several days all together at Aubrey’s retreat as one final celebration of their graduation. 

“Right sooooo..bye..” Beca said awkwardly, a shy grin spreading across her face. 

Chloe swallowed loudly, a sad smile on her face as she looked at her best friend. She missed her already. Beca backed out of Chloe’s bedroom and the redhead heard her walking downstairs to answer the front door to the taxi driver.

Chloe looked back down at the envelope, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. 

Technically, Beca had left the room?

The redhead perched on the edge of her bed and slowly opened the envelope, her heart racing. Her bright blue eyes widened as she opened up the letter that Beca had written to her.

Beca handed her final suitcase to the taxi driver and sighed as she looked up at The Bellas house. The place she had truly called ‘Home’ for four years. Now she was headed to her father’s across the city. After that, who knew? Her future seemed so uncertain now.

No matter how uncertain it felt though, at least she could leave satisfied that she had given Chloe that letter. The letter she had written a few weeks ago, when they’d returned from Aubrey’s retreat the first time around. 

She was in love with Chloe. And she knew that her timing was terrible. That she probably should’ve told her in person. But she couldn’t handle the heartbreak of Chloe turning her down in person. So she’d bottled it and put it all down in a letter instead. Then at least the ball was in Chloe’s court that way. And by the woman opening the letter after she’d gone then they’d both have a few weeks to get their shit together before they saw each other again.

Just as Beca opened the taxi cab door she heard Chloe call her name. Beca felt her heart skip a beat as she turned to see her best friend dashing out of the front door of the house and down the path towards her. The redhead was smiling. She was crying. And Beca saw her handwritten letter open in Chloe’s hand as she ran.

Beca moved a few paces from the cab but was given little time to gather her thoughts before Chloe threw her arms around her waist and kissed her hard.

The brunette automatically wound her arms around Chloe’s neck, holding her tighter than she’d ever held anyone before. The feel of Chloe’s lips on hers were better than she’d ever dreamt they would be. And it was this realisation that made tears begin to roll down Beca’s cheeks, mixing with Chloe’s.

They parted, breathlessly, grinning as they let out soggy giggles. They both brought their hands up to cup each other’s cheeks, and curl hair behind each other’s ears affectionately.

“You’re in love with me?” Chloe blubbed.

“Yeah dude,” Beca said with a sniff and a chuckle, “I’m so in love with you!”

Chloe lent forward, capturing Beca’s wet lips with her own once again, kissing her firmly a few times before letting out a relieved smile and beaming at her best friend, “I’m in love with you too” she mumbled happily.

“Yeah?” Beca asked as she curled some of Chloe’s red hair back behind her ear.

“Yes.” Chloe confirmed, and the two best friends closed the gap once again, kissing passionately at the foot of the pathway that led away from the house they’d called Home over the past few years.

Little did either of them realise that over those years it hadn’t been the Bellas House that had been Home for them, but rather it had been each other.

To Beca, Chloe had been home.To Chloe, Beca had been home.

And as Beca was driven away in the taxi some ten minutes later, a blissful smile shone from her face, desperately excited to see Chloe at the newly arranged time of next Saturday for their first date.


	161. Bechloe - Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘Beca gives Chloe a cold. Beca takes care of her’

“Chloe you have GOT to go back to bed!” Beca insisted, stood in the Bellas kitchen with her hands on her hips.

“But we’ve got rehearsals in less than an hour,” Chloe mumbled weakly, her nose sounding very bunged up as she let out a heavy sigh for no reason at all.

Chloe had a cold. Chloe never had a cold. But Beca had had a cold last week and Chloe had insisted on taking care of her and then celebrated when it seemed as though she hadn’t picked up any of the symptoms afterwards. 

The redhead made for the fridge, tugging at the handle then wincing with a little groan when she couldn’t even manage to open it. Beca strode up to her, taking her wrist gently and pulling it from the fridge. 

“No rehearsals for you, Mrs. Go upstairs, go back to bed, and I’ll bring you some juice and fresh water.” 

“But it’s cold”

“I’ll bring blankets too”

“But my feet get cold”

“I’ll bring Amy’s big fluffy socks down from my room then!”

“Er..” Fat Amy interjected from her position sat at the kitchen table with Stacie, CR, Lily and Emily,

“Don’t I even have a say on which items of my clothes Chloe contaminates?”

Chloe turned slowly to look over at her friends, trying to sniff but failing due to her blocked nose, “I’m not contaminated!” she tried to protest, but instead a sneeze just built.

“Bed!” Beca ordered seriously, pointing at the kitchen door as the redhead sneezed.

If Chloe had more energy she’d tease Beca about how hot she was when she was being authoritative. But she was sick. Oh Goodness and now she’d just admitted it to herself. 

“But..” Chloe hesitated, but Beca threw a hand up at her as if to stop her.

“Chloe Beale, I’m Captain of this here gang of aca-nerds. I can handle them without you for one session..”

Neither captain noticed the Bellas raise their eyebrows in disagreement. Around the house Beca was authoritative, yeah. But in rehearsals and out at performances, Chloe was in charge. There was a high chance the Bellas would play-up if Chloe wasn’t around to keep them in order.

Chloe let out a sigh, turned slowly on the spot, and shuffled miserably out of the kitchen. Beca rolled her eyes, returning to the fridge to pull out the carton of orange juice that she and Chloe shared. 

“You know, Shawshank..is it not a little convenient that Chloe would get a cold just after you had one?” Fat Amy asked and Beca rolled her eyes once again, this time at her friends who all sat around the table smiling.

“We all live in the same house, guys. It was inevitable that one of you would catch my cold.”

“Yeah but the only person who did was Chloeeeee..” Stacie said with a teasing grin.

Beca hung her head, poured out the juice, then began sorting out a glass of water for Chloe. The Bellas were obsessed with the idea of Beca & Chloe getting together and becoming a couple. Obsessed! And it tired Beca out from time to time.

“Please don’t. It’s going to be a long enough morning without you guys teasing me about Chloe..” Beca said in a warning tone just as Jessica and Ashley walked into the kitchen.

“Is Chloe sat on the stairs for a reason orrr…?” Jessica asked with a furrowed brow.

Beca sighed, walking out of the kitchen with a glass of juice in one hand and a glass of water in the other. The Bellas all looked at each other, grinning knowingly. They weren’t stupid.

“Come on Chlo. Up you get.” Beca said with a slightly amused tone the second she spied her best friend sprawled somewhat uncomfortably on the stairs.

“Can’t..” Chloe mumbled into her arms, “Body won’t let me..”

Beca let out a small chuckle. She had to admit, ‘exhausted poorly Chloe’ was cute when she was like this. The brunette let out a sigh, then began picking her way up the stairs.

“Okay I’m just gonna pop these up in your bedroom.. you meet me there when you’re ready.” She knew this would be bribe enough to get Chloe up the stairs. The redhead loved it whenever Beca visited her bedroom. 

Beca reaches the top of the stairs and looked back down at Chloe. The poor thing hadn’t moved an inch since Beca had last looked at her. The brunette chuckled to herself then made her way down the hallway to Chloe’s bedroom.

It was a state. Very un-Chloe, which was sign enough that the woman was ill. And so Beca put down the drinks beside Chloe’s bed, scooped up all the clothes that had been discarded all over the bedroom floor and put them in Chloe’s washing basket, then kicked random items that may or may not be of use to the redhead under the large desk. 

When Beca returned to the stairs she let out a small sympathetic sigh and a gentle smile swept across her face. Chloe had clearly made some effort to get upstairs.

She was now a few stairs higher, but was in a crumpled position, groaning delicately to herself.

Beca remembered this stage of the cold. It was the worst.

The brunette trundled down the stairs until she got to Chloe’s side and laid beside her, “So you never met me in your bedroom..” she said quietly, smiling when Chloe turned to look at her, blinking sleepily.

“H-how long have I been out?” Chloe asked groggily and Beca chuckled.

“If you mean sleep? I’ve no idea. But I only left you a minute ago, so not long.”

Beca brought a hand out and attempted to curl some of Chloe’s red hair behind her ear, affectionately whispering, “Come on babe, lets get you to bed.”

Chloe let out a small groan, the pet-name giving her strength to gently rise to her feet, and Beca helped guide her up the rest of the stairs.

The redhead winced as she slid beneath her bedcovers and let out an exhausted sigh. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled weakly at Beca who sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

“Go, lead the girl’s, leave me here.” She said pathetically and Beca tried her hardest not to chuckle to hard as she smoothed her thumb across Chloe’s cheek then brushed her red hair from her face.

“No offence babe, but I was going to go anyway. Can’t have both Captain’s away from rehearsals huh.” Beca said with a wink, and Chloe smiled weakly, taking hold of the hand Beca had on her face, and kissing the palm gently.

“Thank you” Chloe croaked. Beca lent down to kiss her, but the redhead pushed her back slightly, “Dont. You’ll catch my cold.”

“If I remember correctly, that didn’t stop you last week..” Beca mumbled and she kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips. Beca and Chloe had been secretly seeing each other for nearly three months now. They were completely oblivious to the fact that The Bellas kinda already knew..

They parted, Chloe gasping for air, as Beca lent back and winked at her, “Get some sleep and I’ll be home ASAP to get you more water.”

“And some cuddles?” Chloe squeaked delicately, still keeping hold of Beca’s hand.

Beca chuckled, “And some cuddles.”

A weak smile spread across Chloe’s face as her eyes drifted shut and Beca stood up from Chloe’s bed, making her way out of the room to sort their Bellas out. The sooner they went, the sooner she’d be back.


	162. Bechloe - Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas find Beca & Chloe napping together..

CR, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley and Flo wandered into their house, sighing slightly at how exhausting walking back from Barden Campus was in the snow. They pulled their respective hats off, smiling now the warmth of the house was meeting their bodies.

“Psst, guys..” Stacie whispered, and the four women turned to look at their friend who was currently stood in the doorway of the lounge, motioning for them to join her, a grin on her face.

They moved over to her, and peered into the lounge curiously. Broad smiles grew on their faces as their eyes landed on bodies of their co-captains. Beca was lying across the sofa, napping quietly. 

Laid on top of her, her head on Beca’s chest, also quietly napping was Chloe. The redhead had her hand resting on Beca’s right upper arm. Beca had the fingers of her left hand tangled in Chloe’s red hair, having clearly been running her fingers through it while they were falling asleep. 

Despite all their clothing layers, the two captains shared a blanket over their legs. 

The Bellas smiled as they saw the two women sleeping peacefully together.

“Not seeing each other my ass..” Fat Amy mumbled to her friends and they nodded in agreement. 

CR stepped forward slightly, her phone held out to take a photo of Beca & Chloe together. She took one then grinned at the girl’s stood behind her. They had all been collating evidence that the two captains were in fact secretly dating. 

Beca and Chloe still stubbornly refused it. But the Bellas saw the way the two looked at each other.

They knew they showered together. They knew they took it in turns to stay in each other’s beds. They finished each other’s sentences. 

Chloe knew how to calm Beca. Beca knew how to calm Chloe.  
They were blatantly besotted with one another. 

The Bellas had decided that if Beca & Chloe wouldn’t tell them by the end of the year, they’d present them with a detailed scrapbook of why they were actually dating..


	163. Bechloe - Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘Bechloe wedding please!’

“I’m gonna marry you one day.” Chloe said out of the blue.

Beca, busy looking down at her phone, replying to a text that Jesse had sent her in her seminar an hour ago, appeared not to have processed the declaration, as the two best friends and co-captains walked home together from campus.

“Mmm..” Beca said in a distracted tone, walking alongside Chloe as they wandered back to the Bellas house. 

Suddenly she looked up with a furrowed brow, “Wait, wh-hat?” she said with a nervous laugh. But Chloe looked at her seriously.

“You heard me.” The redhead said.

“I did. I just…you DO know I’m dating Jesse right?”

Chloe simply shrugged, “I know. I’m just informing you of where our lives are headed.”

Beca rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly as she looked back down at her phone, “You’re so weird.”

But despite her voice being that of someone who was somewhat disgusted, her heart had skipped a beat. She’d never, in the two and a bit years she’d known Chloe, ever considered her as anything more than her best friend. 

Sure, the first proper interaction she’d had with Chloe, the redhead had barged into her shower cubical on campus and they’d kinda shared a duet which, while awkward at first, had ended up being fucking awesome (and still something she chuckled to herself about whenever she now showered). Sure, she and Chloe seemed to have this unspoken bond that neither could explain, but both equally felt. Sure, Chloe was always her go-to friend for everything. And sure, she couldn’t imagine a future without Chloe in it. 

But that didn’t mean she wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with her!

\- **FIVE YEARS LATER** -

Beca stood nervously in the middle of the room. Her heart pounding. Her long brown hair was set in loose flowing waves. Her make-up far simpler than it had been back in college. More befitting for the 26 years that she now was. 

Beca fiddled with the hem at the base of her black tailored suit-jacket. Her legs feeling tired from her high heels. But it was worth it. Entirely worth it to be that couple of inches taller for once.  
Her deep blue eyes looked out across the perfectly polished, empty wooden floor before her. And there, on the other side, stood Chloe. 

The redhead looked stunning. Her long red hair pinned back into a loose bun with one side boasting a beautiful, large, loose plait. Small white flowers were strategically placed within the locks of hair. She wore a white dress, with lace sleeves down to her elbows, white fabric beautifully flowing out from the waist and stopping just above her ankles. 

Beca could’ve sworn she’d never seen anyone more beautiful in her entire life. And she couldn’t believe that that woman was her best friend. Her soulmate. Her wife.

The brunette watched Chloe walk across the floor towards her, as if in slow motion. The lights around them dimmed to reveal hanging low-lit lightbulbs that Aubrey had strictly informed the venue were necessary for the brides’ first dance. But Beca didn’t really notice, her eyes focussed on the bright beaming smile on her wife’s face. Tears already shining from Chloe’s eyes.

Beca brought her hands to Chloe’s waist, and the redhead brought her arms around Beca’s neck. They drew their bodies into one another as ‘At Last’ by ‘Bootstraps’ began playing from the speakers hidden somewhere in the room, and they slowly began swaying, almost nose-to-nose, as though there was nobody in the world but them.

Gaggled around the ‘dancefloor’ was Chloe’s family and Beca’s family, some of Beca & Chloe’s respective work colleagues, and right at the front stood The Bellas. Their very best friends. The group of women who had been rooting for them to become a couple years before either of them thought it a possibility.

Beca closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face as she wrapped her arms a little further around her wife’s waist. She felt Chloe bring her lips to her ear.

“See, I told you I was gonna marry you one day.”

Beca chuckled gently, bringing her lips down and kissing Chloe quickly, gently on the nape of her neck, “And I’m so glad that you did” she mumbled into the woman’s ear while they swayed to the rhythm of their ‘first dance’ song.

Because from the moment Chloe had declared back in Beca’s Junior year that she would marry her, Beca’s entire thoughts had suddenly become consumed by Chloe. About what would happen if they did ever get together. If they did end up getting married. Getting a house. Having children. Growing old together. 

At the time doing all of those things with her actual boyfriend, Jesse, had been terrifying. But with Chloe? Well, Beca came to realise during the following year and a bit of college that doing those things with Chloe wasn’t scary at all. In fact, it felt as though it made sense.

Hence why, shortly after graduation, and shortly after the end of her relationship with Jesse, Beca had asked Chloe out on a date. 

And the rest, as they say, was history.


	164. Bechloe - 'Morning'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca wakes up in Chloe's empty bed the morning after the night before.

Beca awoke from her sleep and stirred, letting out a light sigh as she stretched slightly in the bed she had been sleeping in. Her hands moved to her eyes to rub them drowsily, then with a small yawn she opened her eyes and peered around the room she was in. She knew the bedroom well, but it didn’t belong to her. Her eyes landed on framed photos on a bookshelf with several novels behind them, candles that littered a shelf across the room, a small dressing table with jewellery and makeup items on it, and plenty of light summer dresses hung up in one corner.

Beca glazed her fingertips thoughtfully across her inner-right arm, her memory flashing back to the evening, night, and early hours of the morning before. She licked her dry lips, pushed her long brown hair back, and turned to her left. The space beside her in the large double bed was empty and Beca felt a small knot in her stomach. Had this been a one night stand? She didn’t want it to be but…maybe?

Beca pulled back the bedsheets and slipped out of the bed, tugging at the hem of the bright yellow ‘Barden University Alumni 2015’ t-shirt she wore. It was about two sizes too big for her, and so ended mid-way down her thighs, but she hadn’t minded when it had been offered to her as a form of ‘nightwear’ a few hours ago. Just as she didn’t mind it now.

The brunette shuffled slowly over to the bedroom door and tugged it open, pausing as she held her breath and listened hard. Opposite her was her own bedroom door, still ajar, having left it that way very early the evening before. To her left was the short walkway, down the small two-bedroomed apartment she shared with her best friend. And at the end was the small kitchen/lounge area.

Music could be heard, presumably playing from the portable speaker she’d been given for Christmas, and the sound of sizzling came from the kitchen.

Beca slowly made her way out of the bedroom that wasn’t hers, and quietly walked down the walkway towards the kitchen. She paused at the doorway, swallowing loudly, her heart racing somewhat.

She never got this nervous. Not even back in college when she’d preform on stage with her acapella teammates. Her dearest friends. The Barden Bellas. But there was one particular Bella that made her nervous. Her housemate. Her best friend. The very woman who stood with her back to her right now.

Beca watched, entranced by the way Chloe’s long red hair was swaddled up in a loose bun. Entranced by the way the woman swung her hips to the beat of the music she was playing. Entranced by the sight of Chloe’s bare thighs below the long t-shirt she wore.

Chloe spun on the spot as she sang, a beaming smile on her face. But she froze the second she saw Beca in the doorway.

“Uh..morning..” Beca said with a coy smile, one that Chloe reciprocated.

“Good morning” she said in a light voice, swallowing loudly, “I’m sorry I got up before you, I just-“

“It’s ok,” Beca said quickly, raising her eyebrows along with her hands to stop her best friend from continuing.

A nervous smile washed across Chloe’s face to mirror that of Beca’s and the two women stood awkwardly in front of each other.

“So..” Beca began, fiddling with her fingernails.

“So..” Chloe echoed, twirling a spatula between her fingers.

“..last night was something, huh..”

Their smiles both widened as they remembered last night. They had had their usual Friday evening tipple. A couple of glasses of wine each in front of the tv. Beca had asked out of the blue if Chloe had ever like-liked her. Chloe’d said that she had then reciprocated the question. Beca had said that she also had.

Within minutes they had begun making out with each other. One thing had led to another. Hence why Beca had woken up in Chloe’s bed just now instead of her own..

“I don’t regret a second of it” Chloe admitted softly to Beca, and the brunette’s smile widened.

“Me either..” Beca mumbled as Chloe walked the rest of the way up to her and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Beca placed her hands on Chloe’s hips, squeezing them affectionately before their kiss broke.

“I’m making us breakfast” Chloe said with a wink and Beca bit her bottom lip as she watched the redhead turn on the spot and resume her position by the frying pan.

When she and Chloe had first moved into this little apartment three years ago, just after graduation, she’d never imagined ever revealing to Chloe that she’d had a toner for her. But as fate would have it, finally revealing it hadn’t been a bad decision at all.

Beca & Chloe were best friends. Housemates. And now…well Beca didn’t quite know what they were now, but she was looking forward to working it out.


	165. Bechloe - 'Christmas Card'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe receives a Christmas card from her girlfriend..

Chloe nudged her way through the front door of her family home, shivering slightly from the cool winter breeze that had caught her by surprise on her way home from work. She took a deep happy inhale and smiled as the smell of cinnamon and freshly baked holiday cookies met her nostrils.

Christmas was her most favourite time of year. And getting to spend it with her parents and brothers was also her favourite thing about this particular time of year. Despite having graduated from Barden University six years ago, the thirty one year old still felt like a kid whenever she spent Christmas with her family - the consequence of her being the youngest child of the five Beale children.

The past couple of years she’d spent Christmas Day with her girlfriend, in their apartment in LA. This year, however, Beca had been sent on a worldwide press tour to promote her new record. Beca had insisted Chloe stayed with the Beale’s during Christmas and she’d meet her back at their home on New Years Eve. Chloe had been reluctant to let Beca go, but knew it was the curse of the music business that she had supported Beca in since graduation.

Chloe pottered through to the back of the house, smelling the sweet scent of fresh-baked cookies, “Hey everyone” she said brightly, shrugging her coat from around her shoulders and hanging it on the back of the kitchen chair. Stood by the stove was her mother, her father stood beside her while washing up, two of her brothers and their wives sat around the kitchen table, instructing their respective young children on how best to model the nativity scene out of Play-Doh!

“Chloe! You’re back!” Chloe’s mother called out in delight, striding over and placing a kiss on her daughter’s cheek before handing her an envelope. “This came in the mail today.”

Chloe looked down at the envelope in her hands. She read her name and her parents address in the black scrawled handwriting she recognised and loved. Her heart skipped a beat. Beca had sent her a card.

The redhead looked up and saw her family grinning at her (well, except for the gaggle of children at the kitchen table who were busy modelling their Play-Doh). She knew that they knew who it was from. Chloe didn’t like to admit it, but she’d been openly pining after Beca since she’d arrived. Not loudly, but just..constantly looking at her phone, constantly talking about her, doing the very thing Beca instructed her not to do and that was look her up on ‘Google news’. Every time Beca texted her Chloe’s heart would skip a beat, her eyes seeing Beca’s photo pop up on her screen. Chloe would be somewhat mopey when she didn’t hear from Beca, then immediately perk up the second she did. Chloe just missed her SO much!

“I..um..” Chloe began, looking down at the envelope between her fingers, a soft smile growing on her face, “I’m just going to go up to my room..” she said sweetly, looking up at her mother who gave her a little wink, beaming at her.

“Okay sweetheart, take as long as you need..” Mrs Beale said gently, squeezing her daughter’s upper arm affectionately, “Dinner will be ready in about forty minutes”

Chloe had resumed looking down at the envelope with a light “uhuh” and a dreamy smile on her face. The Beale’s all watched the redhead skip out of the kitchen, then looked at one another with broad grins, knowing that the card will have been from Beca, Chloe’s girlfriend of five years.

Chloe dashed upstairs, her fingers fumbling to undo the envelope, so desperate to look at her girlfriend’s handwriting and eek every last drop of her from whatever words she’d written. The redhead shunted through her bedroom door just as she pulled the card from its paper chamber, and she took a deep breath.

On the front of the card was a cartoon heart, with googly-eyes and a big smile. It held up a sign, and on it was written ‘I LOVE YOU!’

Tears welled up in Chloe’s eyes as a broad smile grew on her face. Back in college Beca had been anything but affectionate to anyone. Friend or otherwise. Chloe had gently coaxed Beca out of her shell so that by senior year the brunette just about accepted a rare hug as a greeting or farewell. They’d moved in with each other shortly after graduation, both being best friends and knowing each other so well that it was a no-brainer to become roommates.  
A year after graduation, Beca had asked Chloe if she maybe wanted to go with her as her date to a work event. They’d drank and laughed together, then returned back to their shared apartment, where they’d shared their first kiss. The rest had been history.

Five years on and Beca was now far less coy when it came to showing Chloe affection in private. Chloe adored her and adored the way Beca looked at her. Which was probably the reason why she was so excited to read the words written within this card.

Chloe opened the card up, her heart dancing with joy as she saw how much Beca had written. Her eyes darted along each line, her breathing short and fast, a soft smile on her face as she slowly made her way to the edge of her bed and sat on it.

The redhead bit her bottom lip as she read about how much Beca missed her, and how Beca had seen a pug dressed in a Yoda costume while over in London and had immediately wished that Chloe had been there because Chloe would’ve gone crazy sweet about it, and how Beca missed curling up in bed with her and falling asleep in her arms or vice-versa…

Chloe read Beca’s final words (“Forever yours, B xxx”) then let out a long sigh. She’d hoped reading this card would make her feel better about how much she missed her girlfriend, but if anything it had made her miss Beca more.

The redhead pulled her phone out of her pocket with another gentle sigh, peering at the screen, disappointed to see that Beca hadn’t texted her. She pulled her girlfriend’s number up on her phone and began to call it.

She froze, her heart skipping a beat as she heard a ringtone sounding behind her. Everso slowly Chloe turned to look at the head of her bed. She swallowed loudly, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes fell upon the petite figure of her girlfriend.

Beca sat crossed legged at the head of Chloe’s double bed, her eyebrows raised, a grin on her face as she held her phone in her hand while it rang.

“Surprise!” Beca said brightly, then let out a chuckle as Chloe let out a small squeal, throwing her phone and the card to the side and lunging at her girlfriend.

“What…are…you…doing heeeere??” Chloe asked between kisses as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, holding her tightly as Beca brought her hands to her face and kissed her affectionately.

“I couldn’t stand being away from you any longer.” Beca said sweetly, a soft smile on her face as she smoothed the tip of her nose across Chloe’s nose, then kissed her again, “So I got them to cancel my final couple of interviews due to a ‘sickness bug’ and I got the first flight out here. Your Dad picked me up from the airport this morning.”

Chloe bit her bottom lip, her heart fluttering with excitement, finally reunited with the woman she loved. And she couldn’t believe her family had been in on the whole surprise too.

“I’ve missed you so much” Chloe mumbled into her girlfriend’s mouth, pulling Beca so the smaller woman rolled on top of her.

“I’ve missed you more..” Beca whispered, their kisses resuming.

In the coming days Beca would take Chloe’s parents to one side and ask them if she could ask Chloe to marry her. They would be overjoyed. And Beca would propose to Chloe at the abandoned pool area of Barden University, both sneaking in there in the New Year, before flying back to LA so Beca could start the next batch of promotion for her upcoming tour. And Chloe would be by her side.


	166. Bechloe - 'Mistletoe'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (set just after PP3 - though no spoilers) Prompt: 'Beca sets up a mistletoe and that’s her way of telling Chloe her feelings, and Chloe says that her wish finally came true'

Beca trundled up to the door of an apartment, a bottle of champagne in one hand, and a gift bag in the other. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently, shuffling her weight from one foot to another.

After a few moments some chatter was heard and the door was opened by Aubrey. A bright smile appeared on her face, and Beca noticed that Fat Amy and Flo were also stood with the blonde.

“Beca you made it!” Aubrey said joyfully, pulling Beca into a hug. Beca had to admit, the woman looked good. Flo quickly snuck round to their sides, also giving Beca a hug before Fat Amy pushed them aside and gave Beca the tightest hug of the three, “Missed you Shawshank!” Amy said with a beaming smile.

Following the success of their USO tour, Beca had been offered a recording contract with a record label. The Bellas had all agreed that Beca should sign the contract and at least turn her dream into a reality. So Beca had.

As a result, she had had to move to LA, and away from the apartment she’d been renting with Fat Amy in NYC. Six months later and here she was, arriving at the apartment of one of the Bellas: Stacie Conrad. Her first record would be dropping in the New Year. Only two weeks to go..

Beca shrugged her leather jacket off her body and handed it to Aubrey, who hung it up on one of the coat hooks behind the apartment door. The women then made their way into the lounge.

A loud hubble of noise picked up at their arrival, with Jessica, Ashley, Lily, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie and Emily all saying loud greetings the second they entered the room. They all wore Christmas jumpers, such was the time of year. Beca grinned as she accepted hugs from each and every one of them, hugging Stacie last.

Stacie had been sat in an armchair, and in her arms was a small baby. Her small baby. The next generation of Bellas had begun, or so the group joked.

Beca held up the bottle of champagne she had in her hand, smiling politely, “I’ll put this in the fridge” she said, then made her way out of the kitchen almost completely undetected.

She stopped in her tracks the second she entered the kitchen, because there, stood by the fridge, was Chloe. The redhead appeared to be busy pulling out some drinks, presumably having offered to make some.

Beca cleared her throat, a soft smile on her face as she watched Chloe look over her shoulder at her. The redhead appeared to relax a little at the sight of her, something that was a relief to Beca who had been nervous and excited about seeing this particular Bella the most.

What the Bellas didnt know was that both Beca & Chloe texted each other a lot outside of the Bellas group Whatsapp. Like, alot-alot!

What had started off with Chloe texting Beca wishing her a good day and Beca reply with a wish of also having a good day had turned into throws of long texts that were far chattier than their one-line texts had ever been back in college and the couple of years following. Since the USO tour had ended Beca & Chloe now sent each other far longer texts, Beca having told Chloe that she would have more time to answer a text when she was free than potentially not answer a call or FaceTime call when she wasn’t free.

“Hi” Beca said quietly with a soft smile and Chloe turned to lean her back against the kitchen worktop, a soft smile also on her face.

“Hi” Chloe replied, her voice equally quiet.

Beca slowly wandered over to the fridge to Chloe’s left, and pulled the door open, trying to ignore the way her body was quaking slightly in excitement to be in the same room as her best friend again. The woman she had been falling for over the past few months.

“Did you end up getting that burrito for lunch?” Chloe asked, remembering Beca’s message to her a couple of hours ago, and Beca chuckled as she placed the Champagne in the fridge.

“Nah, the queue was too long and I just wanted to get over here as soon as possible..” Beca said, clearing her throat again as she closed the fridge door then lent against it, facing Chloe.

The two women smiled gently at each other.

So here was the thing. As the weeks and lengthy texts had gone on, text messages had become merged with FaceTime calls. Generally on a Thursday evening. And the two best friends would sit on their respective beds, chatting and laughing, growing closer with every new topic that they spoke honestly about.

Last Thursday they had somehow got onto the topic of dating. Chloe had admitted she’d not been on a date since their USO tour when she’d gone on a couple of dates with Chicago. Beca had admitted she’d not been on a date in about a year. Chloe had then gone on to ask Beca what she’d be looking for in someone she wanted to date. And Beca had shrugged, trying desperately hard not to simply say “You”.

But after a couple of minutes of describing how she’d want to date someone she knew and who knew her, someone who was positive but not too high-maintenance, someone who made her happy and who made her laugh, someone who could handle her dark days as well as they handled her light days..well Chloe suddenly told Beca that she’d essentially described her.

And Beca had cleared her throat nervously, then smiled at Chloe a little embarrassed, saying “would that be such a bad thing?”

And Chloe had smiled softly, saying quietly, “definitely not”

That, however, had been the only time the two had dared speak about whatever underlying sexual tension was going on between them. They hadn’t spoken on FaceTime about it any more. And they hadn’t texted about it once.

So there they stood, at the back of Stacie’s small kitchen, side by side, smiling at one another. Happy to finally be in one another’s company in person.

Suddenly they jumped apart, Beca reaching up to open a random cupboard while Chloe turned back to the drinks she was preparing. Aubrey had strode into the kitchen, raising her eyebrows at the two of her friends who weren’t looking at her. She had, of course, heard from Chloe about how much the two women had been talking. How close Beca & Chloe had become again in recent months..

“Need some help with those drinks Chloe?” Aubrey asked with a smile and Chloe cleared her throat, her voice sounding a little higher than usual as she responded with an, “Oh, yeah, take these ones please?” while handing a couple of cups to the blonde.

Aubrey gave her a wink and a knowing smile before turning on the spot and walking back through to the lounge, to the rest of The Bellas. Chloe bit her bottom lip, looking over at Beca who was still peering into the random cupboard, seemingly deep in thought.

“Wh-hat are you looking for?” Chloe asked with a sweet giggle. Beca looked awkward and shrugged casually, closing the cupboard door and shoving her hands in her pants pocket.

“Uuuuummm…” Beca said scrunching her face up slightly trying to think of something, but she revealed an embarrassed grin, “..nope, I can’t even make something up!”

Chloe picked up two full cups and nudged Beca with her elbow, “Come on weirdo..” and the two best friends slowly made their way from the kitchen through to the lounge to join their friends.

A couple of hours and several beers later and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by the other Bellas that Beca and Chloe seemed a little cosier than normal, the two women sat side-by-side on the large armchair in the corner of the room.

It had been Chloe who had initiated the contact, leaning forward and across Beca to reach for Cynthia-Rose’s phone. When it had been handed to her she hadn’t moved back, instead choosing to lean her arms on Beca’s thighs while she read the message CR was sharing with the Bellas. Beca, meanwhile, leant forward to peer over Chloe’s arm at the message, her hand placed somewhat confidently on the small of Chloe’s back to help steady her balance.

The Bellas had all noticed how Chloe remained leaning on Beca’s thighs even when she’d handed the phone back. Beca had leant back in the armchair but hadn’t seemed uncomfortable with the contact.

As the time ticked on, Chloe had leant back in the seat again, her hand now just casually resting on Beca’s thigh. Again the Bellas had noticed it but not said anything. And again, Beca hadn’t seemed uncomfortable with the contact.

Before long Beca had subtly taken Chloe’s hand and the two sat squished up on the armchair, still snuggled into one another. They still laughed and chatted with the Bellas. The Bellas still laughed and chatted with them. But something felt…different…

“Hey Stacie, can I use your bathroom?” Chloe asked sweetly, letting go of Beca’s hand and squirming her way off the armchair, smoothing down her Christmas jumper.

“Yeah, sure, it’s down the hallway on the left.” Stacie said, a grin on her face as her eyes darted from Beca & Chloe’s hands as they parted, up to Chloe’s face.

The second the redhead left the room, The Bellas turned to immediately look at Beca, broad grins and raised eyebrows adorning their faces. Beca hesitated as she took a swig of beer from her bottle, “What…?”

“What the hell is going on between you and Chloe??” Cynthia-Rose asked eagerly, and the Bellas nodded.

“Yeah like what’s with the hand holding? Are you guys, like, a couple now??” Stacie asked keenly.

Beca swallowed loudly, looking from one Bella to another, “No..” she said in a slightly uncertain voice. She had no idea what they were but they sure as hell weren’t a couple. And the idea made Beca’s stomach knot a bit because she was so nervous about discussing something like this with anyone but Chloe - the person who this topic actually involved.

“So…there’s nothing going on between you two..?” Fat Amy asked slowly, furrowing her brow. But instead of dismissing the question outright, as the Bellas expected, Beca shrugged and let out a short sigh.

“I-I…don’t…actually know..” she mumbled, looking down at her beer bottle, picking at the label nervously with her thumb.

Well this answer immediately got the Bellas gasping and squeeing and giving each other excitable grins. Only Aubrey remained calm, though a smile remained on her face, “Beca what are you going to do to find out?”

Beca looked up from the bottle quickly and swallowed, “Uh..well..I dunno-“

The Bellas all groaned and rolled their eyes.

“Becaaa!” Flo seemed to wail.

“Have you kissed??” Emily asked eagerly.

“No..” Beca said awkwardly and the Bellas groaned and rolled their eyes again.

“Becaaa!!” Flo wailed out again and Beca seemed perplexed by their response. She noticed Stacie whisper something to Aubrey who sat beside her, Aubrey holding her sleeping baby in her arms, and the blonde’s eyes opened wide as she turned back to Beca.

“Beca we have mistletoe out in the hallway!” She said quietly and Beca suddenly swallowed loudly, her face dropping. It was one thing to kiss Chloe. But for it to be planned by The Bellas?

“Yes! Beca now is as perfect time as any to kiss her!” Cynthia-Rose said in an encouraging voice.

“It IS Christmas after all!” Emily said eagerly and the Bellas nodded.

Before Beca knew what was happening she had wandered out of the lounge, the door having closed behind her, and she stood nervously out in the hallway, noting the mistletoe hung above her head.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she heard the door of the bathroom open, and Chloe stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. Beca saw the way Chloe smiled gently at her, the redhead slowly walking towards her.

“Couldn’t last two minutes without me Huh?” Chloe asked quietly. Sweetly. And Beca smiled, loving how close they were stood. If she wasn’t so nervous she would’ve reached out and wrapped her hands around Chloe’s waist by now.

Instead she glanced up at the ceiling above them. She heard a small gasp as Chloe also looked up, spying the mistletoe.

The two women looked back down at each other. Beca’s heart hammered away as she looked into Chloe’s eyes, loving the way the redhead snagged her bottom lip between her teeth, clearly trying to contain her excitement.

Beca leant her face slowly towards her best friend, hesitating, checking that this was also what Chloe would want. To her relief Chloe slowly moved her face towards her. They both slowly closed their eyes and shared their first kiss.

Beca’s heart soared as she heard Chloe take a deep intake of breath through her nose, and it gave the brunette courage to finally wrap one arm around Chloe’s waist, the other rising to cup Chloe’s cheek. Her fingers tangled slightly in the redhead’s locks.

As they parted slightly, they both let out a small giggle, grinning goofishly at the kiss they had finally shared after weeks of longing to be with one another.

When they returned to the lounge a few minutes later, they did so hand-in-hand, smiles still on their faces.

The Bellas all turned to them, delighted. But none of them brought it up in conversation, knowing how huge this was for the two women. So instead they celebrated Christmas all together, and Stacie and Aubrey’s new arrival.


	167. Bechloe - 'Kiss'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a spoiler for PP3 (though it's not released for another couple of weeks!)  
> Prompt: 'Don’t know if anyone has asked for this, but could u write a one-shot for how bechloe’s first kiss in the pp3 would go down? But like, Beca being Beca from the movies, not the sweet, jealous, completely in love/obsessed with Chloe Beca from the fics(which I love btw). I’m asking for like.. A “realistic” approach of how you’d think the “you’re-so-weird”-Beca would react to the kiss'

“What is THIS about?” Beca asked, completely stunned as she stood with her back against a pillar in the casino she and the Bellas had just arrived at.

For some reason Beca & Chloe had become separated from the rest of the group. And for some reason Chloe decided that instead of walking away from John & Gail, who were currently stalking around the casino in search of the Bellas, she would push Beca against this pillar so they could hide from them instead.

The thing was, Chloe had pushed on Beca’s boobs, then held her hands there. Now Chloe was looking down at them, cupping them with an impressed expression on her face.

“Nothing. Just…well you have a great rack!” Chloe said in her usual quirky tone. Beca simply stood with her back against the pillar, furrowing her brow slightly, her hands out to her sides, still wondering what the hell was going on.

“Um, thanks, I guess?”

“Seriously, Beca your boobs are like…wow!” Chloe said, pushing Beca’s boobs together to marvel at the brunette’s cleavage.

“Dude, I know we’re close,” Beca began, raising her eyebrows at Chloe who finally dragged her eyes from Beca’s cleavage up to Beca’s eyes, “but this is a little too forward, even for you.”

“Even more forward than crashing your shower that one time in your freshman year?” Chloe asked with a cheeky grin, giving Beca’s boobs a quick squeeze when she winked.

Beca couldn’t help the amused smile that washed over her face. The woman was so flirty sometimes she was never sure if Chloe was hitting on her or if she was just being her usual crazy, forward self.

The brunette leant her face forward slightly, her eyebrows still raised, trying to make her point very clear, “Definitely more forward than crashing my shower..”

She paused, hesitating as she noticed Chloe glance down at her mouth. Why was Chloe looking at her mouth?! Beca looked down at Chloe’s mouth as the redhead bit her bottom lip.

Eyes. If Beca looked into Chloe’s eyes she was bound to find the answer there!

But the second she did she felt her stomach twist, Chloe suddenly diving forward and kissing her firmly on the lips.

Okay so…this was…different…  
Beca was frozen to the spot, still pushed against that pillar. Chloe’s hands still remained on her boobs. But Beca’s hands had flopped down to her sides, her eyes now closed, a little shocked at how good a kisser Chloe was. She’d kissed several people in her time, but right now Chloe was rocketing her way up there in the rankings.

Beca’s mouth remained open in shock, her eyes opening as Chloe broke the kiss, her hands still on Beca’s boobs as she whispered with a smile, “More forward than kissing you?”

Beca cleared her throat, letting out a croaky “N-No..”

Chloe took a deep breath and smiled at Beca. Beca knew that look, she’d seen that smile after she and Chloe had sang in the shower together in her freshman year. That was a flirtatious smile if ever Beca had seen one. And right now, Chloe was flirting with her!

“Are you gonna stand there holding my boobs all night or…?” Beca asked with an unimpressed tone, but as always Chloe wasn’t one for backing down if things got weird. If there was one thing Beca had learnt over the years, it was that Chloe’s idea of ‘boundaries’ was very different to hers.

“That depends..” Chloe said in a quiet tone, shrugging slightly, “..do you want me to stand here and hold your boobs all night?”

Beca genuinely had no idea how to answer that question. Obviously she didn’t. But there was something about Chloe that meant Beca found herself trying desperately hard to find better ways to say things to her.

If it had been anyone else, Beca would’ve batted their hands away by now. But Chloe was sweet and harmless, and Beca never wanted to upset her with what she said (which often led to Beca becoming frustrated because she couldn’t be honest with Chloe - someone she saw as her best friend)

As chance would have it, a nervous, confused voice piped up from behind Chloe: “What are you guys doing?”

The two women jumped, Chloe immediately removing her hands from Beca’s boobs and spinning around to face Aubrey and the rest of The Bellas.

“Nothing!” they both said in unison.

Beca realised that though Chloe’s left hand had shot up, her right hand had shot down and was currently, inconveniently, leaning against the crotch area of Beca’s outfit. The brunette nudged her way around Chloe and stood by her side, relieved that her best friend had now brought her hands together and held them in front of her own body.

The Bellas grinned. Beca rolled her eyes. And Chloe looked like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Both looked crazy flustered.

They were never going to live this down..


	168. Bechloe - 'Rudolph'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Beca trying to clean off the cars after a snowstorm to head to rehearsals but Chloe throws a snowball at her then some flufff'

Beca let out a long huff, blowing a few loose strands of her long brown hair from her face. She winced slightly as she reached as far over the bonnet of Chloe’s car as possible, then scraped back a huge tuft of snow as she dragged an old ice scraper across the redhead’s windscreen.

She and the Bellas had been debating for hours last night whether rehearsals should still go ahead or not. Beca hadn’t cared either way. If they went, then great, they would get another good rehearsal in before their next convention performance at the weekend. If they didn’t go, well it meant they could all stay tucked up in their warm house.

Beca had left it to Chloe to decide.  
Chloe had decided they all go.

So Beca, ever the dutiful captain, had left the house forty minutes before the rest of The Bellas to wipe the snow off the two cars they usually drove over to campus for rehearsals. One belonged to Beca. One belonged to Chloe.

The thing was, Beca was now freezing. Sure, Chloe had chucked a massive hoody her way as she tugged her boots on, but that wasn’t enough to keep the brunette warm.

As Beca stepped up onto her tiptoes to try to reach a little further across the windscreen. Just as she did, she let out a small yelp, a snowball hitting her square on her forehead.

Beca looked up with a glare, and saw her best friend and co-captain grinning at her from beside the large oak tree that stood in their front yard. Chloe wore a thick winter coat, a pair of turquoise ear-muffs covering her ears, a snowball in her turquoise gloved-hands. But the biggest thing Chloe wore was a massive cheeky grin on her face, rolling a snowball in her hand.

“Chloe!!” Beca yelled, frowning at the redhead. But a smile had begun to grow on Beca’s face. A smile that quickly dropped when she saw another snowball flying through the air towards her.

This time the brunette ducked, a small chuckle falling out of her mouth as she peered back over the car with a grin. Her hands reached for a pile of snow on the bonnet and crunched up the substance between her gloved hands, creating her own snowball.

She noticed Chloe duck down to collect more snow and took it as an opportunity to get her own back.

Beca took a deep breath, then made a run for it. Her snow boots gripped tightly to the ground as she dashed from the car over to the tree, a mischievous grin on her face. She raised her hand high, snowball in palm, and lobbed it at Chloe’s face just as the redhead looked up.

A light squeal left Chloe’s mouth as she received a face-full of ice-cold snow. Beca was too busy laughing to notice Chloe grabbing a handful of snow.

The brunette let out a gasp as she felt Chloe fling her body at her, snow being smushed against her face. The two women fell to the ground, laughing loudly.

Beca felt her breath catch in her lungs, her laughter coming to a steady end as she looked up and realised Chloe was laid out on top of her with a grin on her face.

“You look cute with your little red nose..” Chloe said sweetly and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Shut uuup..” Beca said with a chuckle.

“You dooooo!” Chloe giggled, “I may start calling you Rudolph!”

“If you dare do that I’ll-“

“You’ll do what?” Chloe interrupted, raising an eyebrow, a cheeky grin still on her face. Beca let out a short sigh, noticing just how close their faces were to one another. A small smile washed across her face as she thought a bit of flirting would be the best way to get her own back on Chloe..

“I’ll kiss you…”

To the brunette’s delight Chloe appeared to hesitate. Their breathing increased, the stillness of the snowy environment around them meant the beats of their respective hearts sounded loudly.

Chloe ran her tongue across her bottom lip thoughtfully, clearly weighing up her options. With a deep breath she whispered, “Whatever you say, Rudolph.”

Beca wasted no time in following through with her threat, throwing her face up towards Chloe’s and capturing the redhead’s lips in hers.

The kiss was brief, fleeting, and Beca brought her head back, resting it back down on the snowy ground. She grinned at the expression on Chloe’s face.

The redhead’s mouth was still slightly agape, almost in shock, as her eyelids fluttered open.

“Told you.” Beca said with a grin.

After a few moments a small smile grew on Chloe’s face as she whispered once again, “Rudolph…”

Beca happily brought her face back up to Chloe’s, this time bringing her hands around Chloe’s waist to pull her own gloves off. The brunette reached back around and cupped Chloe’s cheeks, loving the feel of her warm hands on her best friend’s chilly skin while their kiss slowly deepened.


	169. Bechloe - 'Nap' [prequel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca wonders if Chloe knows that she matters..

**”Hugging is the most beautiful form of communication that allows the other person to know beyond a doubt that they matter.”**

Beca furrowed her brow slightly as her thumb hovered over the quote on her Facebook feed, ready to scroll past it. She had no idea why she still followed ‘Word Porn’. It was full of mushy stuff and things that didn’t always resonate with her. This quote in particular.

The college senior looked at the likes below the quote and noticed her best friend and co-captain, Chloe, had already liked it. Trust Chloe to like a quote about hugging.

Fortunately Chloe already knew how much she mattered to Beca. Right? Because Beca told her so. Well she didn’t always tell her per-say. But she was always there for her. Maybe not always in person because she was so busy with her secret internship, but it went unsaid that Beca would be there for Chloe no matter what. Right?

Beca looked up from her phone, and over from her position on her favourite armchair in the corner of the Bellas lounge, to the couch on the other side of the room. There Chloe sat, with Russian Lit books opened out on her lap. The redhead was concentrating hard on something. Bags hung heavily under her eyes and Chloe let out a yawn.

Beca swallowed loudly, suddenly feeling guilty. Even though she was the official captain of the Bellas, Chloe was the true mastermind behind their success. The woman worked hard trying to get them to be the best of the best despite failing the final stages of her degree every year in return. Chloe knew she mattered to Beca, right?

The brunette took a deep breath, and with a leap of faith moved over to the couch, taking hold of the books on Chloe’s lap and placing them on the coffee table. Chloe looked up at her with a furrowed brow, confused about what was happening.

But Beca didn’t say anything. Instead she took a seat in the centre of the couch, took hold of Chloe’s hands, and gently tugged the redhead towards her. Chloe, in some form of shock at the action, leant into Beca’s body as Beca wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Beca pulled Chloe into a tight hug, then leant back so she was laying slightly on the couch, her head resting back on the arm of the couch. Chloe let out a heavy calm sigh as she felt Beca run her fingertips through her long red hair.

Beca felt Chloe squeeze her a little tighter and the brunette reciprocated the pressure.

“You do know you matter to me, right?” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s hair before placing a VERY rare kiss on the top of Chloe’s head.

Chloe swallowed loudly, biting her bottom lip to try to calm her body that was beginning to quake with nerves and excitement, and she nodded gently.

After a few moments both seniors let out calm sighs, closing their eyes. And soon the co-captains gently drifted off to sleep.

Twenty minutes later CR, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley and Flo wandered into the Bellas house, sighing slightly at how exhausting walking back from Barden Campus was in the snow…


	170. Bechloe - '12 Days'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets an envelope each morning of December, but doesn't know who it's from..

**December 1st:**

Chloe pulled her bedroom door open, yawning drowsily as she shuffled out into the hallway of the Bellas house. Her bare foot landed on a small plain white envelope and she furrowed her brow as she looked down at it. A bold black ‘1st day’ had been written on the front.

A small smile washed across Chloe’s face as she bent down and picked up the envelope. It had been at her door, which meant it must be for her. She pulled the envelope open and the smile on her face grew as she reached inside it and pulled out a small bar of Hershie’s Cookies & Creme chocolate - her favourite kind.

The redhead looked up and down the hallway but none of her friends appeared to be up yet. So the woman placed the envelope and chocolate bar on her bedroom desk, then made her way over to the bathroom.

**December 2nd:**

Chloe returned from her early morning run feeling refreshed, if not rather cold. It didn’t matter what the weather or what time of year it was, she ALWAYS went for a morning run to prepare her for her day ahead.

The redhead reached the top of the stairs then paused as she looked at her bedroom door. Stuck on it with tape was an envelope with a bold black ‘2nd day’ written on it. A curious smile grew on Chloe’s face as she approached her door and pulled the envelope off to inspect it.

Inside she found a cute pair of earrings from her favourite store in Atlanta. They were a turquoise colour - very her. Chloe swallowed loudly, not sure who could have possibly have done this for her. But it could be just a fluke that one of the Bellas had bought her a little something two days in a row. After all, it was December. It would soon be Christmas. A time for giving.

So Chloe stepped into her bedroom, placed the earrings and envelope on her desk, then made her way down the hallway to the bathroom.

**December 3rd - December 11th**

Over the next nine days Chloe either woke up and found a new envelope at her door, or returned home from her morning run and found a new envelope stuck to her door. But it didn’t matter how differently she timed her run, or how early/late she set her alarm to wake up, she never found the mystery gift-giver.

The redhead had begun a small collection of the contents of these envelopes: movie tickets, gift cards, post-it notes with quotes printed on them, nail polishes, a few charms for her charm bracelet, a bunch of fancy new pens, a box of Belgian chocolates…

As the days went on Chloe became more and more overwhelmed with the gifts that were left in the envelopes.

“Do you have any idea who it is yet?” Aubrey asked eagerly on the phone to Chloe on the night of the 11th, the redhead having called Aubrey the moment she’d returned home from rehearsals. It was as though the blonde had been living for Chloe’s ‘advent updates’.

Chloe was laid back on her bed, letting out a long sigh. She’d been racking her brains for ages. It wasn’t Fat Amy, Flo, or Stacie, none of them ever being organised for a gesture this grand. It wasn’t CR, the woman was barely home. And it definitely wasn’t Beca, because the woman hated thoughtful gestures at the best of times, so why would she ever do thoughtful things for Chloe?

“No idea. But I think I’ve narrowed it down to Jessica & Ashley.”

“Oh..”

“You don’t think it could be them?” Chloe asked, furrowing her brow slightly as she twirled a silver daisy-chain ring thoughtfully around her index finger. One of the five she’d received on December 5th.

“No I just…figured if they were going to do it for you then they’d do it for the other Bellas, right?” Aubrey said and Chloe hesitated. Damn, Aubrey was right. It was something that Jessica & Ashley would do for the Bellas as a whole, not one specific Bella..

“Beca on the other hand would be selfish enough to only do something like that for one Bella..” Aubrey suggested, and Chloe rolled her eyes as she could hear her best friend smiling.

“Oh God, Aubrey just because I told you I had a crush on her doesn’t mean you have to automatically presume it’s her!” Chloe said with an amused smile on her face as she sat up on her bed and looked over at the goodies on her desk.

“I know, but think how perfect that would be!! Your crush secretly giving you an envelope every morning with a gift inside! It’s just like that Christmas song Chloe!”

Chloe furrowed her brow for a moment as she tried to rumble through some Christmas songs in her head. Mariah Carey, Coldplay, Wham!…

Her pause was long enough for Aubrey’s patience to wear thin, “The Twelve Days of Christmas!!”

Chloe let out an amused giggle, “What??”

“I’m serious Chloe! What did the first envelope say on it?”

“1st Day” Chloe said slowly, beginning to stand up from her bed.

“And what was in it?”

“A Hershies bar” Chloe said with caution, not entirely sure where her best friend was going with this.

“On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, my favourite Hershies bar.” Aubrey sang down the phone, but Chloe rolled her eyes.

“That doesn’t even rhyme Aubrey..”

“Ah another piece of evidence! Because we both know how terrible Beca is a writing lyrics - she could never get the lines to rhyme.”

“Clutching…” Chloe said, trying her hardest to remain calm, identifying to her best friend that she was ‘clutching at straws’ with this evidence.

“Maybe, but what else did you get??”

Chloe approached her desk and reached out, tracing her fingers across each item that she’d placed on top of their respective envelopes.

“Okay,” the redhead said with a sigh, “a pair of earrings, three beautiful little charms for my charm bracelet, four ‘free coffee’ cards for the campus cafe, fi-“

“Fiiiiiive gooooold riiiiiiings!” Aubrey sang down the phone and Chloe froze. Shit, Aubrey was right. In her ‘5th day’ envelope she’d received five silver rings (she definitely didn’t expect any of the Bellas to be able to afford to buy her gold jewellery!). This was the twelve days of Christmas right here!

“Go on,” Aubrey said with an audible smile, “What are the rest?”

“Six really nice nail polishes, seven posh pens, eight movie tickets, nine post-it notes with a quote printed on each, a $10 gift card to Chipotle, and a box of Belgian Chocolates..”

“How many in the box?” Aubrey asked quickly and Chloe picked up the box of chocolates and peered inside. She swallowed loudly, “Eleven.”

Aubrey let out an uncharacteristic squeal, “Oh my God Chloe, what the hell are you going to get tomorrow??”

Chloe allowed herself to smile as she returned to sit on her bed, “I have no idea” she said honestly, pushing her long red hair back nervously, “Do…do you really think it’s Beca?”

“I don’t know. I mean I HOPE it is,” the blonde said quickly, “but I’ve no idea. If it is Beca though..well then you may have got the greatest Christmas present on the planet. Someone who reciprocates your feelings..”

Chloe let out a soft sigh, laying back on her bed again as she smiled gently. She turned to look at her clock. Almost midnight. She and the Bellas had gone to bed almost two hours ago. If she went to sleep now then it’d soon be morning. She’d then be able to open her ‘12th Day’ of Christmas envelope from her mystery ‘true love’.

Suddenly Chloe sat up, bringing her phone down to her lap as she listened hard. She definitely heard someone rustling by her door. Her heart leapt into her throat as she slung her phone to the space on her bed beside her and snuck over to her door.

Whoever was on the other side they were definitely trying to make as little noise as possible.

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out for the door handle.  
This was it. Behind this door would either be the person she so desperately wanted it to be. Or someone else. Either way it was going to be a huge surprise.

The redhead flung her door open, calling “aha!” out into the hallway. There before her was the cutest sight she’d ever seen. Beca stood, blearing slightly in the light that spilled out from Chloe’s bedroom into the dark hallway. In her hand held a roll of tape, and Chloe turned to her door where she saw an envelope labelled ‘12th Day’.

“So YOU’RE my mystery true love!” Chloe whispered loudly, grinning broadly and Beca appeared to panic, her eyes widening as she flung a finger to her mouth to shush the redhead. “Twelve envelopes. Twelve days of Christmas. Since WHEN did you get so clever?” Chloe whispered excitably.

“Yikes. Ouch..” Beca whispered and Chloe rolled her eyes with a grin, tugging her best friend into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

“Beca, I cant believe you did all this for me..” Chloe said in a low voice, a soft smile on her face as she motioned to all the items gathered in her desk, “movie tickets, chocolates, silver rings-“

“Uh gold rings actually. They, um…they’re white gold..” Beca interrupted, a little embarrassed. Chloe looked down at the ring on her index finger and smiled softly again as she looked back up at Beca. Her heart felt so warm. She felt so loved.

Then suddenly the guilt set in, “Oh God Beca, I never got you anything!” Chloe said with a gasp.

But Beca shrugged, holding her hands up to stop Chloe’s thought process, “S’okay. Just seeing you happy is gift enough for me.”

Chloe could’ve melted right there and then. Beca may seem standoffish, unaffectionate, and uncaring. But in reality this was the action of someone who really REALLY cared for Chloe. Far more than she could ever vocalise.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Chloe asked and Beca shrugged again.

“I didn’t want the others finding out. They’d tease us. Tease you. And I didn’t want them teasing you. But…I didn’t want to risk spending our last Christmas here not having me do something special for you. To show you how much I appreciate you. To show you how much I care…”

Chloe wanted to melt again. Instead tears began to well up in her eyes and she let out a gentle sigh. Wow. Just…wow. Beca Mitchell the romantic. Who’d have thought?

“So…technically it’s the 12th day of Christmas and, I never intended to be around when you got to your final envelope so I’m…going to go now…” Beca said awkwardly, motioning to the bedroom door. Chloe remained frozen to the spot as she watched Beca leave the room, her heart still racing. She couldn’t believe any of it. Not just yet.

Chloe heard Beca going upstairs to her attic bedroom. The redhead approached her bedroom door again and picked off the well-taped envelope. She nudged her door over and pulled out a mixed CD from the envelope.

The woman wandered back over to her bed, her mouth agape at the track-listing. Each song picked specially for her by Beca. Some she recognised. Some she didn’t. But all she felt would hold a specific message for her. And it was this knowledge that had Chloe’s heart racing.

“Chloe??” came a tiny voice from Chloe’s bed and the redhead realised she hadn’t ended her call with Aubrey. She answered it with a smile, loving the tone of her best friend’s voice as the blonde told her she’d heard everything…


	171. Bechloe - 'Cuddle'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gives Chloe a 'cuddle bribe' to give her an incentive to study..

“Grease or Hairspray? Oh, or Footloose??”

Beca furrowed her brow as she peered a little closer to her laptop screen, trying to ignore her best friend who was sat beside her at the kitchen table of The Bellas home. Chloe had a Russian Lit final to study for. Beca, who had finished her exams for the year, had agreed to sit with the redhead to keep her focused. Though it appeared to be having the opposite effect..

“Chloe, you’re supposed to be studying, remember?” Beca said in an impatient voice and a small sigh. They’d been sat there for two hours.

“I  _know_  but the thought just popped into my head and I couldn’t keep it to myself!” Chloe said sweetly, leaning her head against Beca’s arm.

The brunette looked down at her best friend and began moving her body away from the contact, “Nope, no form of cuddles or affection until you’ve done a good block of studying.”

Chloe sat up with a pout and Beca swore she’d never seen anything so cute in her life. Not that she’d ever admit that to the redhead, who was looking at her with those big blue eyes, “But Becaaa! I’m so booored!”

Beca shrugged before looking back at her laptop, “Not my fault you chose a boring class…”

“Pleeease can I just have one tiny cuddle?” Chloe asked, scootching up to the brunette and nudging her arm.

Beca swallowed loudly, staring hard at the screen but not  _really_  looking at it, “Nope”

“Just one teeeeeeenie, tiny, weenie cuddle?” Chloe asked again in a sweet voice, but Beca still remained frosty.

Here was the thing. Just before Christmas break a few months ago, Chloe’d had a huge paper due. She’d been so tied up in sorting the Bellas that she’d forgotten about it. As a consequence, she’d panicked in the final few days leading up to its due-date. The only thing that got her through was a casual bribe that Beca had mentioned in passing (”Okay well, Chlo,  _if_  you write 1000  _proper_  good words towards your paper in the next two hours, I’ll come and give you a cuddle.”), a bribe that had helped Chloe write those 5000 words in just under two days and scored her the highest mark she’d ever received in any paper she’d written before.

However, that bribe had to be under Beca’s terms. She was, after all, the less affectionate of the two of them. And right now she wasn’t backing down. 

“Like one itsy, bitsy, teenie, tiny cuddle…?” Chloe kept probing, tucking her left arm under Beca’s right arm and trying to tug her away from her laptop.

A small smile was beginning to poke from the corner of Beca’s mouth. She’d known the woman for three years now. She knew how good Chloe’s persistence was, and over the years the redhead had slowly snuck past Beca’s walls, gaining rare access to the real her. The softer Beca.

“Chloe if I give you a cuddle now then you won’t ever let go and then you won’t ever get some studying done!” Beca said with a chuckle, pulling her arm from Chloe’s gentle grasp. 

“Pleeeeease Beca! I promise I will!”

Beca hesitated, looking at her best friend, her eyebrow cocked slightly in disbelief. Chloe bit her bottom lip, looking at Beca pleadingly.

“Remember how amazing the score on my last paper was when you’d given me cuddle bribes?” The redhead said sweetly.

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, “Okay one cuddle-”

“Yesssss!!” Chloe hissed quietly to herself but Beca held a finger up to point at her.

“-BUT it will  _not_ be any longer than two minutes-”

“Five!”

“Two.”

“Five.”

“Okay no longer than  _three_  minutes Chloe Beale, then you will study that cute butt of yours off until you’re ready to tackle your exam tomorrow. Kapish?”

Chloe appeared to wiggle excitably in her seat as though she were a puppy wagging it’s tail and Beca allowed herself to chuckle slightly.

“Lounge?”

“Huh?” Beca asked, furrowing her brow again.

“Cuddle in the lounge?” Chloe asked with a small shrug.

“Uh…yeah…” 

Beca had initially bargained on them having a quick side-cuddle here at the table, knowing that Chloe would take any cuddle available in any location. But she obediently stood up and began wandering over with Chloe to the lounge. She took a seat on the armchair that they often both sat on, but instead of Chloe sitting beside her, the redhead sat on her lap.

Chloe let out a heavy sigh as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist and Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s shoulders, and the two best friends settled in for a good, warm cuddle. 

Almost an hour later Beca jolted awake. They’d fallen asleep. Just like they had the last time Chloe had managed to get a ‘cuddle bribe’ out of Beca. Except last time it had been in Chloe’s bedroom.

“Chlo…” Beca whispered, nudging the redhead who had fallen asleep on her lap. Chloe stirred and let out a small groan and a yawn as she opened her eyes, “Come on sleepyhead, you got  _way_  more than three minutes out of me.”

And the two women stood from the armchair and wandered back through to the kitchen, relieved that none of their housemates would’ve seen them.

What they didn’t know was that Stacie had seen them, had taken a photo, and posted it on the secret WhatsApp group she shared with the rest of The Bellas called “Project Bhloe”…


	172. Bechloe - Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is the penultimate Bella to leave the house for the Christmas holidays. Beca darts down the stairs to give her a present before she leaves.

“Oh, Chloe?” Beca called out from the top of the stairs as the redhead tried to muscle her way out of the front door of the Bellas house with her final suitcase.

It was December 15th. Only 10 days until Christmas. Chloe was the penultimate Bella to leave the house for the holiday season, after Stacie had left an hour earlier and Lily had simply disappeared.

Chloe placed her suitcase on the porch, smiling a thanks to her father who picked it up and made his way down the driveway to the car where his wife waited. The redhead turned to see Beca almost stumble on her way down the stairs and she stifled a giggle.

Beca cleared her throat, a little embarrassed at how uncool that had been. But she brushed herself down and it was in that moment Chloe realised that Beca had something in her hand. A present. The younger woman approached her nervously, then handed the present out to her.

“What’s this?” Chloe asked softly, a small smile on her face as she ran her fingertips across the sparkly wrapping paper. She loved it!

“It’s uh..well it’s for you..from..um..from me?” Beca said awkwardly, fiddling with the rings on her fingers. “It’s no big deal. Just-“

“-Can I open it now??” Chloe interjected, and Beca swallowed loudly.

“Uh..yeah. Yeah of course you can…if…you wanted to, yeah.”

Chloe’s heart was beating a little faster than normal as she tugged the wrapping paper from around the gift inside. Within the paper was small flat box. And as she lifted the lid of the box she let out a small gasp, “Oh Beca..”

Sat perfectly in the little box was a beautiful necklace. The very necklace she had casually pointed out four months ago when they and the Bellas had popped over to Atlanta on a shopping trip. She was stunned.

“You remembered??” Chloe said as she picked it out of the box and peered a little closer at its detail. It was a thin short gold chain with a tiny gold sun hanging from the centre. She adored it.

“Well of course I remembered. I’ve never seen you look at something the way you looked at this necklace..” Beca said with a shrug, a small smile on her face. She’d done what she’d set out to achieve. She’d made Chloe happy.

“I love it” Chloe whispered, looking up from the necklace to her best friend, tears in her eyes as she smiled brightly.

“Merry Christmas Chlo” Beca said quietly.

“Merry Christmas Becs” Chloe responded, and they both smiled gently at each other.

“Uh..is that mistletoe still hung above the door?” Beca asked nervously, swallowing loudly. She was referring to the mistletoe Stacie had been trying to catch EVERYONE under over the past couple of weeks. The mistletoe that the Bellas had kept trying to get Beca and Chloe to stand under.

The two women looked up and sure enough it still hung from the ceiling above the door. They looked back down at each other, smiling nervously.

Then ever so slowly, Chloe leant her face towards Beca just as Beca leant her face towards Chloe and they kissed each other softly, closing their eyes as they did so.

“Um I know there’s rules when mistletoe is involved Chloe, but we really should be going..” Mr Beale said awkwardly behind her, having returned from his trip down to the family car.

Beca and Chloe both jumped apart. Embarrassed. Smiling awkwardly at each other.

“Um sorry dad. I-I’ll be right there..” Chloe said over her shoulder, turning back to Beca as he began leaving.

“I’d better go” Chloe said quietly, a sweet smile on her face.

“Yeah..” was all Beca could muster, still very overwhelmed with what had just happened. She wished Chloe didn’t have to leave just yet.

“I’ll see you in the new year?” Chloe asked, a hopefully expression on her face, and a smile grew on Beca’s face.

“Yeah.”

Suddenly Beca stepped forward, closing the gap between them and placing another firm kiss on Chloe’s lips. This time they moved their mouths a little more, not so shocked by the move or how good one another’s lips felt this time around.

As they parted, they both bit their bottom lips with excitement. Roll on three weeks time when they’d finally be reunited again.

“Bye” Chloe said with a coy grin and Beca reciprocated it, “Bye”

Then Chloe left the house, looking over her shoulder briefly, halfway down the driveway, to give Beca a wink. The brunette watched The Beale’s grinning at their daughter as the girl approached their car. Chloe would undoubtedly now be interrogated for information. But if Beca knew Chloe at all, she’d know that Chloe wouldn’t mind one bit..


	173. Bechloe - Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's wife insists she co-signs their family Christmas cards.

Beca sat with her headphones on, frowning slightly as she stared at the widescreen computer monitor. Something just wasn’t right about this latest mix.

She sat back in her chair with a long sigh, her hands behind her head, and she peered at the room around her. This was her office. One of the smallest rooms in her large house. But that was one of the reasons why she liked it so much.

On the walls were awards and photos of Beca collecting those awards. And mixed in with those awards and photos were professional photos taken at different shoots over the years. Some of Beca and her wife. Some of Beca and her wife with their two children. And some of just their children.

Beca smiled softly to herself. Yeah she’d had it hard in this industry over the years. She’d started at the bottom ten years ago, and now she was here, reaping the benefits as a high flying music producer. Her dream job. And she wouldn’t be anywhere nor nearly half as happy as she would be now had she not had the love and support of the woman she’d met in college. The woman she was still proud to call her wife.

A knock sounded at the door of the office and Beca sat up, turning to look at the door. She knew if she didn’t say anything then the visitor would know not to come in. But Beca knew who that visitor was, and it wasn’t a bad time to be interrupting because there was nothing much to interrupt.

“Come in” Beca said, and she smiled as she saw her wife poke her head around the door.

“Hey Sweets,” Chloe whispered, as though if she spoke loudly she’d get caught, “you got a spare few minutes”

“Yeah, sure.” Beca slid her headphones to her neck and smiled, quickly ‘saving’ her progress on her mixing programme before turning fully to her wife. Her smile quickly wavered as her eyes fell upon a huge box of holiday cards.

“You’re gonna make me sign these aren’t you..” she said in a slightly unimpressed voice.

Chloe Mitchell, who had now wandered into the room, with a mug of coffee in one hand and the box of cards in another, raised her eyebrows with an apologetic expression, “The kids had already signed them, as have I so…yeah you’re kinda the last one..”

She placed the new mug of coffee in front of her wife, taking the old half-drunk mug away, then placed the box down on Beca’s desk. The brunette gawked at them.

No matter how busy Beca was with work, she had to hand it to Chloe, the woman knew how to keep their little family all organised. Member of the PTA; a soccer-Mom taking their two boys to their respective practices; a keen baker; and always, ALWAYS, handwriting impressive individual holiday cards that usually had a professional photo of the four of them on the front.

“Yikes, that’s a lot of cards,” Beca winced slightly, picking her pen up and pulling out the first card. Chloe had done it again. Managed to write an impressive ‘newsletter’ to give to family and friends to update everyone on what they were up to.

“We know a lot of people” Chloe said with a shrug and Beca began signing her name. Or rather, her autograph, without even realising. “Uh, real name please!” The redhead reminded her sweetly, and Beca grinned.

“Shit. Sorry. Ah it’s only Aubrey & Stacie’s card anyway, they’ll find it funny..” Beca said, closing the card and putting it to one side. She heard her wife sigh, knowing full well that Aubrey WOULDN’T find it funny. But oh well.

“I don’t know how you do it Chlo…” Beca muttered as she began signing ‘Beca’ and not ‘B-Mitch’ (which she had proudly told Fat Amy one day that she’d fashioned so she was actually writing ‘Bitch’ but that nobody would know), “DJ-ing I can do. Writing 150 holiday cards-“

“203”

“-203 holiday cards, not so much.”

She felt Chloe slide her fingertips through her long brown hair and Beca let out a small groan.

“Do you have much further to go?” Chloe asked kindly, knowing how stubborn her wife got when it came to finishing a mix. Beca let out a sigh and looked up from the card at the screen. Chloe was the only person on the planet who she had EVER let see her mixes. Now was no different, even when they’d been married for six years.

“That depends..” Beca said, closing the next card then picking out another to sign.

“On?”

“On what’s for dinner..” Beca said with a shrug, looking up at her wife who had started to beam at her.

“Your favourite” Chloe said, her smile broadening as she saw Beca sit up a little straighter, her face opening with child-like eagerness that reminded her of the first time she’d ever seen Beca properly smile, back when they’d been in college.

“Spag Bol??”

“Uhuh!”

“Then I’ll be done in an hour!” Beca said, keenly pushing the box to one side and pulling her headphones back up to her ears.

Chloe let out a small giggle, kissing her wife on the top of her head as Beca resumed mixing. The redhead pulled on of the earphones away from Beca’s ear and said clearly, “You have an hour and a half, Sweets”

Then the redhead left the office, chuckling to herself at how similar her sons were to her wife, all of whom were very easily persuaded by food.


	174. Bechloe - Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Barden, Fat Amy gives Beca to Chloe as a late Christmas present..

Chloe sat in her bed in the Bellas house, furrowing her brow as she looked up from the book she’d been reading, to look at her door. It was 1am. But somebody had knocked very confidently on her door..

Before she could say anything, the door opened and Fat Amy stuck her head into the room, immediately looking at Chloe.

 **FAT AMY:**  Hey, Chloe?

 **CHLOE:** Yeah Amy?

 **FAT AMY:**  Remember a couple of months ago when I got you for Secret Santa and Christmas came then went and I forgot to get you a present even though I promised you I’d get you a present?

Chloe let out a small sigh, wondering where Amy could possibly be going with this.

 **CHLOE:** Yeeeeahhh?

 **FAT AMY:**  Well…

Chloe looked stunned as Amy stepped into the room, dragging a rather drunk looking Beca with her.

 **FAT AMY:**  …surprise! Merry Christmas!

Chloe watched as Beca threw her hands in the air with a huge grin.

 **BECA:** Surpriiiiiise!

Chloe hesitated, watching Beca sway slightly on the spot, blinking heavily, her smile having immediately dropped from her tired face. The brunette was dressed in her favourite black clothes, her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and Chloe knew full well that she and Fat Amy had been out in the city because Beca had lost some bet to Amy last week..

 **CHLOE:** Amy what did you do to her??

Chloe scrambled out of her bed and over to the brunette who was busy trying to pull Chloe’s desk chair out from under her desk.

 **FAT AMY:**  We had a few shots, couple of beers, played some pool…

Chloe brought an arm around Beca’s waist trying to keep the girl on her feet and Beca brought an arm around Chloe’s shoulders, turning to her and grinning broadly.

 **BECA:** Heyyyyy i-it’s Chloeeeee!

 **CHLOE:** It’s meeeee..

Chloe let out a small groan as she began dragging the girl over to her bed, Beca getting heavier with each step.

 **FAT AMY:**  I figured as you two are a thing now, she’s kinda your responsibility..

Chloe sighed as Beca finally sat on the edge of her bed. They’d only been dating a few weeks but in that time Beca had barely been up to the attic room she shared with Fat Amy, choosing to stay in Chloe’s room each night instead. And Chloe never complained.

She loved the way Beca insisted on being ‘big spoon’ even though she was smaller than Chloe. She loved waking up to her beautiful natural face each morning. She loved tucking Beca’s often freezing feet between her warm legs to warm them up. She loved being able to kiss Beca goodnight - every night..

So yes, Fat Amy had a fair point, Beca kinda WAS her responsibility now. And that’s something Chloe was all too happy about.

Beca had brought a hand up to affectionately stroke a lock of Chloe’s red hair. The brunette was grinning again and Chloe tried to stifle a giggle.

 **BECA:** You, Chloe Beale, are just…ugh SO beautiful!

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend. Beca told her she was beautiful all the time, but she definitely never said it while they were in the company of other people. Chloe turned to look at Amy who was grinning at them, clearly thrilled to see them together, as usual.

 **FAT AMY:**  I guess my job here is done.

 **CHLOE:** Yeah..thanks Amy..

Chloe’s sarcastic tone was immediately noticeable and the Australian held her hands up in defence, raising her eyebrows as if to say ‘yikes’, before striding out of Chloe’s bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Chloe let out a short sigh, turning back to her girlfriend who was still beaming at her. The redhead crouched down to pull Beca’s boots off.

 **CHLOE:** Come on babe, let’s get you into some pyjamas..

Beca, who was still smiling happily, a sleepy expression on her face, took Chloe’s face in both hands and pulled her into a kiss. After a moment, Chloe winced, breaking away from her.

 **CHLOE:** Alcohol breath!

Beca brought a hand to her own mouth, immediately looking guilty and mumbling:

 **BECA:** Oh my God Chloe I’m so sorry!

And Chloe chuckled as she continued to help Beca take her boots off.

 **CHLOE:** It’s ok. We just need to get your teeth cleaned then you can kiss me for the rest of the night if you want to.

 **BECA:** Ugh!

Beca flopped backwards onto the bed and let out a happy heavy sigh,

 **BECA:** Chloe you’re the best. The best of the best. The greatest girlfriend on the planet!

Chloe got to her feet, placing Beca’s boots in the bottom of her wardrobe. As she turned to walk back to her girlfriend, she smiled as she saw the brunette already falling asleep. It was going to be a long hour trying to get her ready for bed, that was for sure.

But like Fat Amy had said. Now they were together, Beca was kinda Chloe’s responsibility. And Chloe wouldn’t want it any other way.


	175. Bechloe - Homeless AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 year old Chloe meets a homeless girl on her way to work one morning..

Chloe Beale trotted out of the coffee shop with a sweet smile on her face, thanking the old man who held the door open for her. She held a take-out coffee in each hand, and slowly began making her way down the sidewalk over to work.

As she approached a crossing she noticed a puppy poking it’s nose out of a pile of material beside a small store that had recently closed down. Her heart soared as she ducked down, stacking one of the cups on the other and using her now free hand to stroke the little thing.

“Hey there sweetheart,” she said quietly, sweetly, “What are you doing out here on such a cold morning?”

The puppy licked Chloe excitably on the hand, wagging its tail as it crawled out to greet her. Suddenly the redhead let out a small squeal, immediately pulling her hand back to steady the coffee cups as a hand reached out from the material and grabbed the puppy, pulling it back into the midst of material.

Chloe realised that the pile of material was actually several old sleeping bags, and she gasped as she heard a low groan coming from beneath them. It was then that she spied a petite girl sit up an unravel herself from the bags. She couldn’t have been much younger than her Chloe suspected, maybe seventeen?

She had raggedy long brown hair, pale skin, and looked as though she hadn’t eaten a proper meal in weeks. Maybe even months. The brunette scowled at her, but Chloe wasn’t taken aback. Unfortunately for the homeless girl, Chloe Beale was one of the most forgiving and understanding people in the world. Forever empathetic, she would see the good in everyone, and want the very best for anyone too.

“You have a beautiful dog” Chloe said sweetly, a soft smile on her face. But the brunette still looked at her, this time rather suspiciously.

“He’s alright I guess?” She replied, still scowling.

“How old is he?” Chloe asked, looking down at the puppy who was busy nibbling the girl’s dirty thumb.

The girl shrugged, still refusing to look away from Chloe, and Chloe couldn’t work out why.

“Um..well does he have a name?”

“Hank”

“H-Hank?” Chloe stuttered slightly. The puppy was so small he really didn’t look much like a ‘Hank’. But the girl just shrugged again and Chloe decided not to push it further with the dog.

“Does Hank’s owner have a name?” Chloe asked kindly, giving the girl a sweet smile. She watched as the brunette hesitated, her deep blue eyes bearing into hers as if trying to read her mind.

“Beca” The girl mumbled and Chloe smiled. That was a nice name.

“Beca.” Chloe repeated, holding her hand out to her, “Well hi Beca, I’m Chloe.”

Beca seemed to hesitate as she looked down at Chloe’s hand, then looked back up at her face. Then the brunette slowly moved Hank to her other hand, then took Chloe’s hand, shaking it gently. Chloe felt something in that handshake. She couldn’t work out what. But when Beca let go, she kinda felt a bit empty. Which was strange really because they were strangers.. but Chloe wanted to change that.

“Can I sit with you for a bit?” The redhead asked, motioning to a spare bit of sleeping bag beside Beca. The brunette shrugged and Chloe giggled gently, “You’re not one for talking much huh..”

“People don’t usually want to talk to me” Beca mumbled, her expression less like a scowl, and more like she was uninterested. Chloe took a seat beside her.

“Well I want to talk to you.” Chloe said brightly, nudging the girl with her elbow, “If that’s ok of course?”

Beca looked over at Chloe, then shrugged again, “If you want?”

The two teens sat on the cool ground, looking out at the street before them as people walked past and cars drove commuters to work. Chloe was smiling softly. Beca looked brooding. Hank was busy nibbling Beca’s thumb again.

After a few moments Chloe turned back to Beca, “Do you like coffee?”

“Uhuh” Beca said, turning to look at Chloe suspiciously.

“If you could choose your most faaavourite coffee, what would you pick?”

Beca furrowed her brow, not entirely sure why Chloe wanted to know. But after a moment she shrugged, “Just…a black coffee I guess.”

Chloe took a deep breath, then held out one of the coffee cups she’d had in her hand, “One black coffee”

Beca took it cautiously, making Chloe giggle softly again. That had been her co-worker’s coffee. It was her turn to buy the coffees today as Aubrey had bought the coffees yesterday. But Aubrey would understand..

The two girls fell silent again, sipping their respective coffees. Chloe kept looking down at Hank longingly. She adored dogs. And she adored puppies even more.

“Did you want to hold him?” Beca asked casually and Chloe almost dropped her coffee cup she was so excited. Her eyes and smile lit up which, to her delight, seemed to place a genuine smile on Beca’s face.

The brunette handed the puppy to Chloe and the redhead placed her coffee cup down before cooing at the little ball of fluff in her hands, “Heeeeeeeeeyyyyy!” she said in a sweet voice to the puppy. Hank scrambled up to lick her chin and Chloe giggled, “Oh aren’t you looooovely!!”

Beca looked curiously at the redhead. Why did a girl as beautiful as her want to sit with a grubby girl like her? It couldn’t just be because of Hank..or maybe it was..

“What?” Chloe asked curiously, and Beca blushed, realising she’d been staring.

“Nothing..just..people don’t tend to smile around me..”

“Well I’m a very smiley person!” Chloe said brightly. Then felt terrible as she saw Beca’s face drop, “Oh! No-no..I mean, I’m smiley, yeah. But I smile when I’m happy and right now I’m really happy!”

Beca squinted slightly, not overly sure whether she could trust if the redhead was telling the truth or not. So they sat in silence, watching Hank feverishly lick Chloe’s hand.

The redhead let out a small sigh, then turned back to Beca, “I’m really sorry. I’ve got to go to work..”

Beca shrugged, “‘S’okay. Thanks for stopping.”

Chloe lifted the puppy to her face and giggled gently as Hank licked her nose, “I’ll see you later Hank!” Beca furrowed her brow as Chloe turned to her and smiled softly, “If..if that’s ok?”

Beca hesitated, then raised her eyebrows with a shrug, “Uh, yeah..yeah we’ll be here.”

Chloe smiled sweetly, “Great. I have my lunch break around 1 so I’ll try to sneak out of the office then?”

Beca felt a small smile wipe over her face, an unusual sensation because she rarely had anything to smile about these days, “Uh yeah, okay..”

“What’s your favourite food?” Chloe asked quickly as she handed Hank back to Beca.

“Huh?”

“Your favourite food?”

“Ummm..”

“Do you like burritos?”

Beca hesitated, blinking slightly at the question, “Uh..yeah..”

“Great!” Chloe said as she scrambled to her feet, dusting herself down before taking hold of her coffee, “I’ll see you in a few hours then!”

Beca looked up at the redhead, still somewhat stunned at what had happened, “Yeah s-see you in a few hours..”

“It’s a date!” Chloe said brightly, before ducking down and giving Hank one last pat on the head, before turning on the spot and continuing down the street towards her work…


	176. Bechloe - Chester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe returns home to her dog..

“Chesterrr!” Chloe called out the second she got in the door to her apartment. She furrowed her brow. Normally by now her dog would have scuttled through to greet her, even though she HAD only been out at her yoga class for a couple of hours.

The redhead slowly made her way through the apartment and noticed her bedroom door was ajar. She held her breath, not normally allowing her dog to go in her room for fear of him chewing up her iPhone cable (like he’d done before). That was the rule: Chester was NOT allowed in her bedroom.

But as she nudged into the room, her heart skipped a beat. She leant against the doorframe, and let out a small chuckle. It was 9am. And there, laid, tucked up in her bed, was her girlfriend of three months. Beca Mitchell.

Beca had been her best friend in college. They’d been best friends for a few years after. Then…well they spent so much time together, staying at each other’s apartments and going to different places together, that one day they just decided to start dating.

The brunette had always maintained that she wasn’t an animal lover, but Chloe saw the way Beca looked at Chester and knew full well that the woman adored him almost as much as she did.

And right now, Chester was snuggled up in Beca’s arms, also under the bedsheets with her. Both were fast asleep.

Chloe rolled her eyes and began making her way through to the little bathroom in her small apartment. Her dog was always SO spoilt whenever he saw Beca. But Chloe loved seeing Beca so happy that she never stopped her from spoiling him. Because Beca & Chester were actually best buds. Wherever Beca went, Chloe’s dog would follow. And Chloe loved it.


	177. Bechloe - Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe play Uno..

“Chloeee..” Beca said in a warning voice, shuffling some cards in her hands as she looked across the floor at her girlfriend who sat opposite her, “Come on now, it’s just a game.”

Chloe Beale sat on the floor of their new apartment with her arms crossed, her brow furrowed slightly. She’d just lost ‘UNO!’ to Beca for the fifth time in a row. Beca wasn’t a braggy winner. But Chloe was sure as hell a sore loser. Particularly when she was grumpy. Which wasn’t often, but normally around the time she came on her period.

“Chloe..” Beca said a little softer, but Chloe still glared at the ground between them while the brunette dealt the cards. Board games and card games were really their only options until their electricity was turned on at some point today. They’d been out to explore their new neighbourhood, and already found a cute cafe that they agreed would be their favourite spot.

“It’s just a game.” Beca said again.

Chloe gathered up her dealt cards, “Easy for you to say. You’ve won all the games so far!” She protested, barely looking at the cards in her hands.

Beca didn’t like the idea of rewarding bad/unnecessary behaviour. But it was going to be a LONG evening if Chloe didn’t win at least one game.

So they began playing their fifth round of ‘UNO!’, and Beca made sure to keep a close eye on Chloe’s expression. The cards whittled down as they were dealt, and Beca had to admit, Chloe was getting happier and happier with each card played.

Beca was forced to keep drawing card after card, insisting that she had no card that she could play. The reality, however, was that she had a hand full of ‘take +4 cards’..but Beca didn’t have the heart to give it to her girlfriend.

“UNO!” Chloe called out for the first time that afternoon, and excitable tone to her voice.

Beca mock-cringed in order to convince Chloe that she was all out of options. She picked up another card, placed it down immediately, knowing that a mere ‘yellow 2’ wouldn’t possibly cause much damage. And she smiled as Chloe let out a squeal of delight and placed down a ‘blue 2’ card.

“Yes!! I finally wooooooon!!” Chloe cried out, her arms in the air victoriously, and Beca grinned.

It was something so small. Something that she knew she’d get told off for if Chloe ever found out. But letting Chloe win was always one of Beca’s favourite things to do if the redhead needed cheering up.

And so she happily pulled her girlfriend onto her lap, cuddling her as Chloe placed hundreds of little kisses all over her face.


	178. Bechloe - Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set ten months before the group Bellas hug in PP3 (when Chloe says "She loves hugs")

[Ten Month’s Earlier…]

Chloe stepped into the Brooklyn apartment she shared with her best friends, Beca and Fat Amy. Fat Amy was nowhere to be seen. Beca, however, was sat on her bed in the studio apartment, miserably looking at her phone.

 **Chloe** : “Hey Becs! How was work?”

Chloe placed her bag on one of the small chairs in the kitchen and began shrugging her coat off as Beca let out a small groan, not looking up from her phone.

 **Beca** : “Shit. As usual..”

Chloe let’s out a small sigh and hangs her coat up on the back of their front door.

 **Chloe** : “I don’t know why you don’t just…find something new? Something you love!”

 **Beca** : “I don’t  _love_  things Chlo. You know that.”

 **Chloe** : “You love music?”

 **Beca** : “Yeah until I realised how hard it really was to get into the industry..”

Chloe sat on the bed beside Beca, ensuring to keep her hands to herself even though she desperately wanted to give her best friend a hug or reassurance. Hugs never reassured Beca. Just made her uncomfortable.

 **Chloe** : “You’ll figure something out Becs. You always do!”

 **Beca** : “Thanks Chlo..”

After a moment Beca hesitated and looked at Chloe. Chloe’s eyebrows raised, feeling suddenly a little self conscious.

 **Chloe** : “Wh-what..?”

 **Beca** : “Nothing I just…expected you to hug me by now that’s all.”

Chloe smiled sweetly.

 **Chloe** : “I admit it’s taking me a lot of self control not to hug you right now.”

Beca smiled gently.

 **Beca** : “You can hug me if you want to..”

 **Chloe** : “Oh thank God!”

Chloe let out a sigh of relief and gently wrapped her arms around Beca, the brunette having told her a few years ago how uncomfortable hugs were for her because she was so petite and felt rather smothered if people pulled her into tight hugs.

Beca sort of melted into Chloe’s arms, letting out a heavy sigh. She hated feeling like this. Like she had no hope of ever finding a career she’d be happy in.

 **Beca** : “I really like your hugs…”

Chloe raised her eyebrows, surprised by her best friend’s mumbled confession, noticing that Beca kinda uncharacteristically hugged her back a little firmer than usual.

 **Chloe** : “I thought you didn’t like hugs?”

 **Beca** : “Your hugs are one in a million though.”

Chloe smiled, her heart racing a little she was so happy with what Beca had mumbled.

 **Chloe** : “You love my hugs?”

 **Beca** : “I don’t  _love_  anything Chloe..”

 **Chloe** : “But you love my huuuuuugs!”

Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe held Beca a little tighter and she heard her let out a slightly more frustrated sigh. Chloe was pushing her luck, she knew she was.

 **Chloe** : “Beca-“

 **Beca** : “-Don’t! Don’t say another word or I swear I’ll stop hugging you back.”

Chloe hesitated then decided it was best not to pursue the matter further. So instead she let out a happy sigh and the two best friends sat on Beca’s bed, hugging peacefully.


	179. Bechloe - Swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe catches her daughter swearing..

“Oh fuck!”

Chloe Beale flung her attention from the homework she was marking, to the coffee table in front of her.

“Tabby!!” The woman said sharply, hardly able to believe what her three year old daughter had just said, “What have I told you before about saying that word!”

“Mama says it all the time!” Jacob, Chloe’s seven year old son said, in defense of his little sister. Both Beale children were knelt at the coffee table in the small lounge of the Brooklyn apartment they lived in with their mother’s. They had been busy colouring while their Mommy did some work on this cold, blustery Sunday afternoon in December.

“No she doesn’t sweetheart..” Chloe said with a sigh.

“Well duh, she doesn’t do it in front of us when  _you’re_  around, Mom..” Dayna, Chloe’s eldest child said as she walked from the kitchen through to the lounge to sit beside her mother. The twelve year old tugged her own homework onto her lap, sipping the coffee she had just brought through.

Chloe rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly, making a mental note to bring it up with her wife later, “Still..Tabby, you mustn’t say that word.”

“What word?” Tabitha asked innocently, having picked the pen up from lounge the floor - the reason for her swearing in the first place.

“Fuck” Jacob said nonscelantly, still concentrating hard on his colouring.

“Jacob!” Chloe called sharply to her son with a frown and he looked at her innocently.

“What?”

“I just said  _don’t_  use that word!”

“No you didn’t. You told Tabby not to use that word.” Jacob said honestly to his mother and Chloe sighed. Damnit the kid was right. Of course he was..

“Well I don’t want  _either_  of you using that word please!”

“Can I use that word?” Dayna asked quickly with a sly grin, one she’d inherited from her Mama.

“Yes..” Chloe said, then quickly realised what she’d just agreed to, “-NO! No, nobody is using that word!”

Suddenly the front door of the apartment closed and Chloe turned to see that her wife had returned home.

“What word?” Beca asked with a curious frown, making her way over to the lounge with a calm smile on her face, clearly happy to have returned home to her little family.

“Fuck” Dayna, Jacob, and Tabitha said in unison.

The colour drained from Beca’s face and she swallowed loudly as her wife glared at her with raised eyebrows. Fuck. She was in for it.

“Ah…” Beca said, and awaited the inevitable scolding from her wife.


	180. Bechloe - Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beca went to take a shower but forgot her towel in her room, so she texts Chloe and asks her to grab it.

“Right, I’m going for a shower..” Beca declared, standing up from the couch and making her way upstairs. It had been a long day. She’d just got back from the campus radio station and had her dinner. The rest of The Bellas had been sat in the open plan kitchen-lounge area.

They looked at one another expectantly. Due to the freezing winter temperatures and the crumby student house the Bellas shared, hot water was at a minimum. It had been decided at the last Bellas house-meeting that they would need to share showers if a hot shower was what they were each after. Suggestions of using the campus showers after Bellas rehearsals had been agreed on. But today wasn’t a Bella rehearsal day, mostly thanks to the thick snow outside.

“Well don’t look at me,” Fat Amy said, cocking her eyebrow with a sly grin, “I showered at Bumper’s.”

“We shared a shower earlier” Jessica and Ashley said in unison.

“Well I’m sure as hell not sharing a shower with Beca. She scratch my eyes out!” Stacie said, holding her hands out.

“Ha, if she can reach!” CR responded with a smirk.

“Chloe!” The group of young women called out from the lounge and their bubbly red headed captain looked over at them from her position by the fridge.

“Beca’s just gone for a shower.” Stacie said. “As her co-captain you’re gonna have to take the shower shift with her.”

Chloe furrowed her brow, “Why can’t one of you guys do it?” Chloe didn’t do evening showers. It wasn’t part of her routine.

The Bellas rolled their eyes at the redhead.

“Just switch your morning shower from tomorrow to tonight and stop stalling..” Fat Amy said with a sigh.

“Yeah, take one for the team.” CR added, and the Bellas nodded at Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes, placed her glass of juice down on the kitchen table, and made her way through to the staircase. Beca was gonna flip out. But better it be her, Chloe - the only Bella who had actually seen her naked before - than one of the other Bellas, right?

Chloe swanned into her bedroom, picked up her towel and phone. She noticed a text from Beca of all people, telling her she’d forgotten to pick up her towel and wondered if she could grab it for her and stick it in the bathroom ready for when she left the shower.

Chloe stepped out of her bedroom. She could hear the shower running. It wouldn’t be hot for long.. so the redhead made a quick decision that if Beca wanted a towel, she’d have to borrow hers.

Beca leant her head back, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water ran over her head. Thank God her friends weren’t quick to realise what she’d said. This whole ‘having to shower together to save the hot water’ thing was something she’d been dreading since they’d all agreed on it yesterday.

She heard the door to the bathroom open and knew it would be Chloe, having texted her moments ago asking her to drop off her towel, “Thanks Chlo!” she called out.

Chloe closed the bathroom door behind her, chucking her towel on the towel rail and quickly began shimmying out of her clothes. She didn’t want her best friend to get all the hot water.

“What the fuck!!” Chloe heard Beca yell and the redhead looked up to see the brunette peering at her from around the shower curtain, “Chloe I said my towel not you!”

Chloe rolled her eyes as she slid her skinny jeans off, leaving only her panties and bra on, “You know what we all agreed! No solo showers until the hot water is fixed!”

“Ugh!” Beca called out, quickly ducking back behind the shower curtain as Chloe took her bra off then made to take her panties off too, “You’re not even an evening showerer Chloe!”

“Look,” Chloe said as she made her way towards the shower in all her naked glory, “we all agreed to share showers to save the hot water,” she pulled the curtain back carefully, “an agreement that you ALSO took part in!”

Chloe stepped into the shower with a sigh, raising her eyebrows at her best friend who had huddled against the back of the shower, frowning while she tried to retain her modesty, “I couldn’t be more annoyed with you right now..” the brunette grumbled.

Chloe shrugged, “Fine, if you’d rather I got Amy..” and she began to step out of the shower but Beca lunged forward to grab her arm.

“No!” She said quickly and Chloe smiled sweetly as she resumed her position, naked, in front of Beca.

“Honestly Becs,” she said in a matter of fact tone as she reached past her best friend who flinched, quickly bringing her hands back to her own chest to cover her boobs, “its not like we haven’t seen each other naked before..”

Beca hesitated, then shrugged, bringing her hands down to her sides slowly. Chloe had a fair point. She watched as the redhead stepped back to face her again. They paused as they locked eyes and Beca suddenly felt her stomach knot. She had no idea how or why they always ended up in situations like this. Just the two of them, face to face. Though not always naked, mind..

“Um Becs?” Chloe asked with a bright smile on her face and Beca froze. Until Chloe continued her sentence, “Can I get under the water please?”

Beca’s eyes widened in horror as she realised she’d been stood under the hot shower this whole time, hogging the hot water while poor Chloe remained dry opposite her. The woman had stepped around her to pick up her shampoo and shower gel to place closer to her on the side.

“Shit. Yeah, sorry dude!” Beca said quickly and Chloe let out a chuckle. The two Bellas began an awkward shuffle, both trying to swap places with touching one another. It had been impossible and Beca’s wet boobs slid across Chloe’s dry boobs, much to the brunette’s embarrassment. Beca had tutted and Chloe had giggled.

For a few moments Beca had little choice but to watch Chloe rinse her hair under the hot water. She tried her hardest not to stare, but there was something so mesmerising about the way Chloe screwed her face up under the water as she rinsed her hair. Beca’s eyes glided down her best friend’s naked body, impressed with how good it looked as the hot water cascaded down it.

Chloe cleared her throat loudly and Beca quickly wrenched her eyes up to the woman’s face, immediately blushing. Chloe had caught her staring. And it made the redhead excited. She’d adored Beca for years. That look Beca had been giving her was better than any reaction she’d ever expected to get from the brunette.

“Can I get my shampoo?”

Beca spun to snatch Chloe’s shampoo beside her and fumbled, dropping the bottle on the floor. Chloe let out a small giggle as she stepped out of the stream of water, closer to Beca. The younger woman ducked down to grab the bottle of shampoo, turning as she stood up, and collided with Chloe. They reached out automatically for one another to try to steady themselves.

The shower water continued to run hot, but there were no other sounds in the bathroom. Chloe & Beca held each other’s naked bodies, stunned.

Stunned because of the situation they’d caught themselves in. Stunned because it actually felt so…right.

The two best friends took slow steady breaths, looking from each other’s eyes down at each other’s lips. Then they slowly leant towards each other and shared a very wet first kiss.

As the time went on their kiss began to deepen. They each let out soft moans. Their hands began to roam.

Chloe pulled Beca under the steam of warm shower water. Beca allowed her, their kiss not breaking once.

The inclusion of fresh shower water made their kisses become more feverish and frantic. They smiled as they continued, both loving the feel of one another’s naked bodies.

Chloe dared to draw her hand across to Beca’s boob, but before she could take hold of it both Bellas let out high pitched screams. The shower water had turned cold.

It snapped them out of their passionate haze, and both darted out of the shower. Beca looked at Chloe. Chloe looked at Beca. And they both giggled loudly.

Beca reached out to get her towel, but hesitated as she only saw Chloe’s bright yellow towel, “Um, Chlo? My towel?”

“Ah..yeah..about that..” Chloe said with a guilty grin. And Beca simply rolled her eyes.


	181. Bechloe - Sleepless (*M rated*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Setting Bella House. It's the middle of the night and Beca sneaks into Chloe's bedroom and into her bed. Chloe wakes up and asks, "Beca? What's wrong? What are you doing?" Beca whispers, "I'm following my heart..." She kisses Chloe and they have sex."

Beca let out a heavy sigh as she rolled from her side onto her back. She’d been tossing and turning for ages now. The Bellas house had long fallen silent since they had all retired to their respective rooms. But Beca couldn’t silence the thoughts in her head. 

Chloe. Chloe was her main thought. And everything about Chloe just rolled around and around in her brain.

She adored the super-senior. She’d known her for three years and it hadn’t been until last week, when her own Dad had asked her if anything was going on between her and Chloe because they were always together, that Beca suddenly started wondering what it would be like if they  _were_  together.

This past week she’d seen the way Chloe had looked at her. Noticed that the redhead always chose to sit beside her no matter where they were. That they both texted each other privately far more than they texted in the Bellas group chat. And it was all this that had got Beca to realise that she actually  _did_  have feelings for her best friend. She had feelings for Chloe.

Before Beca could really process what was happening, she pulled the bedcovers from her body, and touched her bare feet down on the cool wooden flooring of her attic bedroom. She crept down the stairs to the floor of the house where the rest of the Bellas slept. Then she stopped outside a bedroom door. The bedroom that she spent most of her time in if there was any other bedroom than her own to go to.

This was Chloe’s bedroom.

Beca didn’t knock. Instead she quietly turned the handle, slid into the bedroom, and closed the door behind her. The bedroom was pitch black, but Beca knew the layout well. She knew that Chloe couldn’t stand a messy room.

The brunette slowly walked to Chloe’s double bed, just being able to make out the outline of her best friend in the darkness, her eyes having adjusted to how dark it was in the bedroom. With a deep breath, Beca gently pulled the bed covers back, and slid into Chloe’s bed. 

The motion of actually getting into the double bed made Chloe stir in her sleep. But the redhead didn’t need an introduction. The woman was renowned for knowing which Bella was which based on her perfume or natural scent. So she knew exactly who had snuck into her bed in the middle of the night.

“Mbeca?” the redhead asked drowsily, “What’s wrong?”

Beca let out the deep breath she’d been holding and gently slid her arms around Chloe’s waist, spooning her co-captain. The two women immediately relaxed into each others bodies while Beca tried to think of a response. But Chloe clearly couldn’t wait, so turned in Beca’s arms to face her best friend.

Beca’s heart was racing with nerves, seeing it as both a gift and a curse that it was pitch black in this bedroom. A gift because Chloe wouldn’t be able to see how nervous she was. A curse because Beca couldn’t revel in how beautiful Chloe was. 

The brunette brought a hand up to Chloe’s cheek and cupped it gently, smoothing her thumb affectionately over the woman’s cheek. Chloe had wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist and the two women had drawn their bodies closer together. 

“W-what are you doing?” Chloe asked innocently enough, her body trembling with excitement and nerves that Beca was finally doing something she’d so desperately wanted her to do for so long.

“Following my heart” Beca whispered.

Chloe froze as she felt Beca’s breath on her lips and chin. The woman was close. But Chloe felt as though she was caught in some kind of dream. This wasn’t really happening..was it?

Her body relaxed as she felt Beca gently kiss her. She could feel fingers running through her red hair, knowing those fingers belonged to Beca, and Chloe found the courage to cup Beca’s cheek with her own hand.

The two women inhaled loudly through their noses as their kiss deepened. Chloe’s hand found its way to the hem of Beca’s top, and the redhead drifted her hand underneath the top, winding her fingertips delicately up the skin on Beca’s back. This motion had Beca moaning delicately, muffled by Chloe’s lips. The brunette slid her tongue into Chloe’s mouth and the moment their tongues met, it was like an explosion had detonated.

Suddenly Beca began grappling at the buttons that ran down the front of Chloe’s pyjama top, undoing them as fast as she could. Meanwhile Chloe had smoothed her hand down the back of Beca’s pyjama bottoms, her tongue rolling in Beca’s mouth as she cupped the woman’s ass, tugging their bodies closer together.

Beca flung Chloe’s pyjama top open, breaking their kiss to take a quick breath of air, then immediately succumbing to desire and ducking down to take one of the redhead’s boobs in her mouth, swirling her tongue around Chloe’s nipple while she sucked. It was this action that caused the older woman to let out a short gasp, letting her head roll back on her pillow, clenching her eyes closed despite the darkness. 

Chloe’s hand smoothed its way to the hem of Beca’s pyjama top and she began tugging it up the brunette’s body. Beca brought her mouth from Chloe’s boob with a ‘pop’, sitting up to kneel. Chloe also sat up, still clinging to Beca’s top. Beca raised her arms, allowing the redhead to pull her pyjama top up off her body.

The two Bellas immediately resumed kissing, Beca’s hands making light work of pulling the remainder of Chloe’s pyjama top from her body and flinging it out somewhere into the darkness. She could feel Chloe’s hands on her hips and Beca ran her fingers through the redhead’s hair, letting out small moans as Chloe began placing loud sloppy kisses on Beca’s bare stomach.

Chloe brought her lips back from Beca’s skin for a moment, her breath rasping as she looked up, trying to see Beca’s expression. Wanting to see how badly she wanted this. But the bedroom was too dark. So instead the redhead tucked her fingers around the waistband of Beca’s pyjama bottoms and slowly tugged them down while she resumed kissing Beca’s stomach.

She heard Beca sigh longingly and Chloe smiled as she pulled Beca’s pyjama bottoms down to her bent knees, then trickled her fingertips up the back of Beca’s thighs before dragging her fingernails back down to the woman’s knees. This motion caused Beca to tighten her grip on Chloe’s hair, giving the redhead the gusto to bring her mouth a little lower.

Beca released her grip on Chloe’s hair, cupping the woman’s cheeks and bending down to meet her mouth once again, kissing her hungrily as Chloe fell back onto her bed. Beca scrambled to take the redhead’s pyjama bottoms off before taking her own off, discarding both pairs out into the darkness once again.

Within a matter of seconds Beca and Chloe lay side-by-side, naked in Chloe’s bed, making out heavily while they ran their hands over each other’s bodies. 

They broke their kiss, breathing heavily while they lent their foreheads against one another, both acutely aware of how fast their hearts were racing. Then Chloe traced her hand from Beca’s ass, across her hip, then slid down the outside of her thigh. Beca mimicked the movement on Chloe’s body.

As the minutes continued the two best friends listened to one another’s breathing, not kissing but becoming more daring with their hands until suddenly Chloe’s fingers whispered over Beca’s pussy and Beca reciprocated the motion on Chloe’s. 

They both hesitated. They knew they’d crossed a lot of boundaries tonight. Boundaries that meant there was no going back to the way they’d been before. They would forever have this experience together kept as a memory. On record in their minds. And neither Bella minded.

Beca nuzzled Chloe’s cheek, placing a few long kisses on the redhead’s skin. Chloe meanwhile brought her middle finger out and very slowly slid it between Beca’s wet folds. She heard Beca let out a quiet moan. Then it was Chloe’s turn to moan as she felt Beca beginning to rub her clit.

Beca and Chloe began kissing heavily again, breaking every so often to let out more soft moans as their fingers explored each other deeper. Beca scrambled on top of Chloe, still managing to make love to her while Chloe reciprocated, their bodies accommodating this new position when Beca straddled Chloe’s thigh.

“Chlo..” Beca half-whispered, half-moaned while Chloe sped up her fingers that were currently dipping in and out of Beca’s pussy, “Chlo, I’m gonna cum..”

“Good” Chloe groaned, grinding against Beca’s thigh while the brunette drove her crazy with the way her fingers were expertly switching from diving into her pussy to mixing around her clit then back down to her pussy, “Because so am I..”

Neither woman was sure who came first, but as they came down from their orgasms they looked at the other, not being able to see their expressions in the darkness, but feeling their breath on their faces. Feeling their hearts racing. Feeling how wet the other was. And they both smiled as they kissed gently on the lips, their sweaty foreheads meeting momentarily.

Beca rolled off Chloe’s body with a huge exhale of breath. Beca chuckled lightly as Chloe snuggled into her body, placing her head in the crook of her neck while letting out a satisfied sigh. 

The brunette wrapped an arm around Chloe’s shoulders and they both lay in silence trying to catch their breaths. Beca smiled as she felt Chloe’s arm drape over her waist, and she reached out to lightly trace her fingertips over Chloe’s arm soothingly.

“You should follow your heart more often..” Chloe muttered, letting out another satisfied sigh and Beca chuckled.

“Definitely.” she said, then placed a kiss on the top of Chloe’s head. Chloe lent up and kissed Beca’s neck, keeping her face nuzzled into the crook of her neck as she mumbled, “Sleep here tonight?” in the sweetest of voices.

“How could I possibly sleep anywhere else..” Beca mumbled against the top of Chloe’s head, placing one last kiss there.

And after a few moments the two Bellas were fast asleep. Naked. In Chloe’s bed.


	182. Bechloe - Raincloud/Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after PP3 (but written before I saw it): Chloe comes home to find a card from Beca..

Chloe stepped into the apartment she shared with Fat Amy and Beca, tugging her suitcase through the door behind her. She let out a happy sigh. Sure, she’d stayed behind in France for a week longer than the other Bellas, but nothing beat finally being home.

Chicago has spoilt her rotten over the past week. Taken her on posh dinner-dates in Paris, bought her jewellery for her to remember him by while he was still posted in Europe. Until he came back to the US in a couple of months time. They’d laughed and chatted and smooched and-

-and yet still, nothing made her heart feel fuller than returning to this pokey little apartment in Brooklyn. One that was so small Chloe and Beca had no choice but to share a bed due to Fat Amy’s insistence in ‘needing her space’.

The redhead perched on the edge of the bed. On Beca’s side. It was weird to be back here. When they’d left Chloe had still harboured feelings for her best friend. Feelings she’d been enduring for seven years. Chicago changed all that. Had kinda helped her…forget…about those feelings.

Chloe felt a wave of sadness submerge her body, and tears began to prick her eyes. She was so scared. Scared of now entering the next stage of her life where it was no longer acceptable to have these feelings for Beca. No. She’d had all the time in the world to tell the brunette how she really felt, but as always, Chloe had wasted that time. She wished she’d been more aware of how precious the moments she’d shared with Beca had been. She’d shared a bed with the woman for three years for crying out loud!

Beca had been offered a recording contract. She’d assured Chloe and Fat Amy that she’d still live in New York with them, but that she’d have to go to LA at intervals. But as Chloe looked around the tiny apartment she realised how different everything already felt.

Her eyes clasped upon an envelope that sat, propped up against the cookie jar on the small kitchen table. Her name was scrawled on the front of it and Chloe knew it was Beca’s handwriting.

She took a deep breath, then stepped up to the kitchen table, picking up the envelope, then taking a seat on one of the chairs around the table.

Her heart was hammering as her fingers fumbled to undo the envelope. Beca didn’t write cards. Not unless it was a birthday. And even then the woman would usually only ever put her name at the bottom.

Chloe pulled out the card, tears still in her eyes, and she let out a gentle smile. On the front of the card was a photo of a close-up of a cow’s face. The redhead opened the card and let out a small gasp as she saw that Beca had written on both sides of the inside.

_Hey Chlo,  
I’m really sorry I’m not home when you get back from Europe. Like I said last week, I’ll have just missed you at the airport._

Chloe sniffed as she remembered Beca announcing to the Bellas that she would have to fly out to LA a week after they returned from their USO tour. The week that Chloe had ended up spending in Europe with Chicago..

_I hope you had a great time with Chicago. I hope he treated you well. And I hope he makes you happy. Because you deserve to be really happy._

Chloe noticed a slight smudge in the ink, as though Beca had spilt some water on the word ‘happy’ then frantically wiped it, accidentally smearing it in the process. She knew what Beca was like. The brunette would have been really annoyed about that.

_Shit, sorry I haven’t congratulated you yet on getting your place at vet school, which was the whole point in me getting you this card! And now I’ve written shit! Twice! Sorry!_

Chloe let out a light chuckle, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as she read her best friend’s words in Beca’s voice, such was how conversationally the woman had written the card.

_So CONGRATULATIONS! Seriously Beale, I’m so proud of you! You dug deep, worked hard, and it’s all paid off. You’re gonna be an awesome vet! I honestly couldn’t be prouder._

Chloe let out a deep shuddering breath. Beca was right, she HAD worked hard. But she’d done it. She’d finally got into vet school.

_I’m going to be away for a few weeks but..it might be longer so.. I don’t want to ruin whatever you’ve got going on with Chicago but I’ve spent a long time thinking over this past week without you here with me and I realised just how much I’m going to miss you while I’m away._

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat and return with an almighty thud as she read Beca’s next sentence.

_Because I’m kinda in love with you._

What?? Beca was..in LOVE with her! Chloe stared at those words, reading and re-reading them in Beca’s handwriting. The knot in Chloe’s stomach unravelled itself and the redhead let out a huge sob of relief. Beca loved her! Chloe brought a hand to her mouth as she continued reading.

_And I get that it’s the shittest thing for me to do - to tell you in a card, when you’d just returned from Europe where you’d been hanging out with your boyfriend and I’m not even here to talk about it with you or fight about it with you or however you might react to reading this card. But for the first time ever (and probably the last time) I’ve listened to Amy who assured me you needed to find out at some point._

Chloe noticed there were more smudges on those words and the redhead began to wonder if Beca had maybe been crying when she’d been writing this card.

_I get that things might be awkward between us now, but I’m hoping my time away in LA will be enough for you to forgive me? Then maybe we can keep being friends. Because like I said I really am going to miss you. And I don’t think I could handle not being friends with you, especially with this whole crazy recording contract thing. You’re like my rock._

Chloe wasn’t sure how long she’d gone without breathing, but she didn’t care. How could Beca possibly think that she wouldn’t want to be friends with her any more?? If anything..Chloe would’ve taken this opportunity to tell Beca that she felt the same way. But it was too late. Beca’s flight to LA had left three quarters of an hour ago. Chloe had no idea how long the brunette would be away for. And so much could change in that time.

_So for what it’s worth - if it’s worth anything at all - I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you no matter how crazy our lives get._

_I’ll always be the rain cloud to your sunshine._

Chloe let out a small smile, gliding her thumb delicately over those words. It had always been a joke between them for the past couple of years that Beca was like a rain cloud with her ‘moody, pessimistic demeanour’ and Chloe was like sunshine with her ‘smiley, optimistic attitude’. Something that had collectively made them such great leaders when guiding The Bellas through college.

_I’ll text you when I land in LA of course._

“Of course” Chloe thought, having always insisted that any of the Bellas text her to tell her that they’d arrived at whatever destination they had been travelling to.

_And..I hope we’re okay._

Chloe swallowed loudly. Of course they were okay. She adored Beca and everything about her. Reading this card only made Chloe love her more. And her heart broke when she realised she didn’t even know when she’d next be seeing Beca to talk to her properly about it.

_Love Beca xx_

‘Love’ and two kisses. Beca never put kisses at the end of anything. And the woman used the word ‘love’ very loosely, if at all.

Chloe let out a heavy, shuddering breath as she closed the card over and stared at the cow on the front again. Beca loved her. Beca was in love with her! She hadn’t made it all up had she? It seemed like something Chloe would daydream about.

The redhead opened the card again, her eyes immediately drawn to those sacred words “ _Because I’m kinda in love with you_ ”. Nope, she definitely hadn’t made it up. And all of a sudden Chloe burst into tears, sobbing loudly as she brought her free hand to her mouth and bawled loudly into it. For so many years she’d wished and dreamt and hoped that Beca might have some tiny ounce of feeling for her that stepped beyond friendship. But she’d only over dreamt that Beca would fall in love with her.

Now all Chloe could do was stick around in New York and patiently wait for her best friend to return home. She’d happily wait weeks. Heck she’d even wait months for Beca to return home to her. She’d even wait ye-

Chloe jumped as she heard a key quickly scramble in the lock of the apartment door. She flung her eyes over, expecting Fat Amy to bundle through the door. But to her shock, it was Beca!

“Shit..” Beca muttered under her breath, hesitating as she looked down at the open card in Chloe’s hand. Chloe was speechless. “Listen, Chlo, I’m sorry..I hoped I could get back before you and get rid of that card-“

“-you’re in love with me?” Chloe interrupted, sniffing loudly. The apartment fell silent as the two best friends stared at one another. Beca looked terrified, clearly unable to work out if Chloe was happy about this news or not. But she presumed the latter. The thing was, there was no going back.

“Yeah” Beca croaked quietly, and Chloe raised her eyebrows, taking a huge deep breath and looking back down at the card in her hands. This was so much to process.

She thought she’d done it. She thought she’d got over Beca once and for all. She’d found an amazing guy, Chicago, who had asked her to promise to wait for him to return to the US in a couple of months time. And she’d agreed, because she felt there was absolutely, categorically no way Beca would ever reciprocate her feelings. Ever. But she did. Beca. The girl who she’d been hopelessly pining for during their time together in college. She reciprocated those feelings!

“Please,” Beca began, tears starting to well up in her eyes, having had to watch Chloe stare at her card for too long, “I don’t want things to get weird between us. Just..try to forget what I’ve said and how I feel and just..let’s continue with our li-“

“-why aren’t you on a flight to LA?” Chloe blubbed, looking up from the card in her hands and over at her best friend, standing slowly as she did.

“My flight got cancelled. So they changed the date of my meeting.” Beca said honestly, “That’s why I dashed back, to try to get rid of that card before you read it.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows, “You weren’t ever going to tell me?” she asked quietly, in a hurt tone. She watched as Beca swallowed loudly, tears really brimming in her eyes now. Then the brunette gently shook her head.

“Why?” Chloe asked, slowly walking towards her best friend.

“Because..” Beca said, hesitating as she tried to find the words to explain her intentions. So she let out a shaky breath and shrugged, “You  _kissed_ Chicago. He made you happy. Far happier than I’d seen you look in years. And I saw your Instagram stories of the two of you together this past week and..when I got to the airport..I guess I realised that I’d never made you look that happy. And that by me telling you how I felt..well that would’ve been selfish of me. So that’s why I was planning on getting rid of that card.”

Chloe looked down at the card Beca had just motioned to, her eyes focussing on the smudged words that had clearly been touched upon with Beca’s tears while she’d written it. This was the rawest Chloe had ever seen her best friend be. And it was all for her. Beca’s steely demeanour now stripped back to reveal the woman Chloe truly knew better than anyone. This was HER Beca.

“I…” Chloe said with a heavy sigh, “have been in love with you for seven years.”

The redhead looked up at her best friend with a soft smile and a shrug. Her heart soared as she saw Beca hesitate, her little mouth dropping open slightly in surprise.

“Oh..uh..” was all Beca could muster.

“So Amy was right, I did need to find out. And I’m so glad that I know how you really feel.” Chloe said sweetly, sniffing as tears began to return to her eyes, her previous tears having now dried to her cheeks and chin.

“Why?” Beca asked cautiously.

Chloe took another step forward, now mere inches from her best friend, “Because now I can do this..” she whispered, and the redhead gently brought her face towards Beca’s and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

It was the briefest of actions, but in that time both women let out huge sighs of relief, goofy smiles on their faces as they parted. They gently smoothed the tips of their noses together.

“Hey there sunshine” Beca whispered.

“Hey there rain cloud” Chloe whispered back.


	183. Bechloe - Yacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 

“Where the hell is Chloe??” Beca screeched down to her fellow Bellas, the girl’s all floating in the sea below her. She was currently stood on the deck of The Fat Dingo Bitch - Fat Amy’s father’s yacht. The one they were all in dire need of escaping.

Right now Amy was busy fighting a bunch of her father’s henchmen, having left an explosive device on board, ready to blow at any moment. Beca had the responsibility of getting the rest of The Bellas off the vessel before it blew up. But she only counted seven girls. And she couldn’t see the trademark red hair of her best friend.

“She must be still on board!” Aubrey yelled up from below.

Beca’s stomach twisted. Shit. She needed to get to Chloe and get her off this yacht before it was too late.

The brunette ran as fast as she could, along the deck, and barged into a door at the front of the yacht. She didn’t care if she care across any other henchmen. She needed to get to Chloe.

Beca panted, her lungs aching as she continued to run from room to room below deck. Still no sign of Chloe. The woman stopped to catch her breath, bringing her hands to her forehead as she looked around. There wasn’t much time left.

Suddenly Beca heard a banging sound coming from a large metal door beside the kitchen that she hadn’t yet checked. Despite the door having no window Beca somehow knew who was in there. She knew it was Chloe..

The brunette darted down and wrenched the door open. There, cowering at the back of the large walk-in fridge, was Chloe. Beca didn’t wait for her best friend to say anything.

Instead, the petite woman lunged forward and pulled Chloe into a huge tight hug, so relieved that she’d found her.

“Beca, no-“ Chloe cried out but she stopped the second the metal door shut. The redhead let out a short sigh. And Beca released her grip of her best friend as the light inside the large fridge went out, plunging them into darkness.

“Ah..” Beca said.

“Yeah..” Chloe replied, the two women knowing each other so well that they rarely needed to use full sentences to have a conversations. And Beca knew that the reason Chloe hadn’t been able to get out of the fridge had been because the door could only be opened from the outside.

“I came to find you..” Beca tried to explain, but Chloe took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s okay.” Chloe said kindly, “One of the girls will find us soon, right?”

Beca took a deep breath and swallowed loudly. Shit. Amy would finish whatever fight she was having then presumably jump straight into the sea before the yacht blew up…

The yacht. The explosive device. Shit.

“Chlo, before we die, I love you” Beca suddenly said.

She heard Chloe giggle delicately, squeezing Beca’s hand in encouragement, “Beca, one of the girls WILL find us. Stop being so dramatic.”

“I’m not being dramatic..”

“It’s not like we’ll freeze to death in here.” Chloe continued, “I mean, sure being trapped in a walk-in cool-box whilst on a yacht isn’t my idea of fun, it doesn’t mea-“

“Chloe there’s an explosive device which is due to detonate any minute now!” Beca exclaimed loudly, letting go of Chloe’s hand and grabbing her shoulders so she knew they were facing each other. “I got the girls to jump in the sea, and it was just Amy left on board. She’ll jump off too.” Beca’s heart was racing. She hadn’t meant to ever get them into this mess. “So I’m not being over dramatic when I say we’re going to die. And I’m not being over dramatic when I say I love you. Because I love you Chloe. I do. And I’m IN love with you.” Beca felt Chloe take hold of her elbows, and the two best friends were aware of how closely they were stood together. “And I’m sorry that it’s taken me so many years to get my head out of my ass only to tell you now, on death’s door, but-“

Beca’s sentence was cut off when she felt Chloe dive forward and kiss her. Hard. The redhead’s hands had immediately gone to Beca’s cheeks, cupping them affectionately while Beca’s arms wrapped their way around Chloe’s waist, pulling her body tight against hers.

“I love you too” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s mouth between kisses, “I’m IN love with you too Beca Mitchell.”

Suddenly the light to the fridge turned on, twinned with the sound of the metal door being yanked open and the two best friends broke their kiss, turning to look at the door, their hands still all over each other.

Fat Amy raised her eyebrows, holding the door open while she caught her breath, “Come on you two, no time for that now!” and she motioned for them to escape.

Beca unwrapped her arms from around Chloe’s waist, grabbed the redhead’s hand, and tugged Chloe out of the walk-in fridge. She didn’t turn to see if Fat Amy was following them, knowing full well that she was.

The brunette was running out of breath, but still ran, holding firmly onto Chloe’s hand, not ever wanting to let her go. The three Bellas darted up onto the deck of the yacht, and ran and ran until they reached the railings at the end. Beca and Chloe peered down into the seawater, smiling in relief as they saw the rest of The Bellas all still down there.

“You first.” Beca breathed desperately to Chloe. The redhead hesitated but Beca raised her eyebrows with an encouraging smile, “I’ll jump right after you.”

“Beca, I-“

“-It’ll be okay Chlo. We’ll be okay.”

The two women hesitated for a moment, then Chloe ducked forward and placed a quick kiss on Beca’s lips. The brunette took Chloe’s hand and helped her over the railings.

“I’ll see you down there in a moment” Beca said hastily, trying to give Chloe a reassuring grin as the redhead looked over her shoulder at her. They shared one last quick kiss, then Chloe took a deep breath and jumped into the sea.

Beca felt her stomach lurch. This was it. She HAD to get off this yacht.

The woman turned and darted over to the main body of the yacht where Fat Amy was busy beating up one final henchman. Just as the man fell to the ground Beca grabbed the back of Amy’s leather jacket and tugged the Bella over to the railings.

Suddenly an explosion was heard behind them and Amy and Beca leapt over the railings and into the sea…


	184. Bechloe - Nice Kid #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe AU prompt: "Beca as Santa's daughter (inspired by Kendrick's next movie) and she goes to give Chloe's daughter a christmas present, and then they meet and it's love at first sight and blah blah... (Let's say Chloe is a single mom, no drama please, just fun!)"  
> **fun fact - this is the one shot that is among one of the most popular on my Tumblr account**

Beca let out a sigh, peering up at the tall apartment block in front of her, before looking back down at the list in her hand. For as long as Saint Nicholas had been in existence, once his sons and daughters came of age they were each be allocated their own exclusive case-load of children to visit on behalf of their father. These children would be chosen specifically for their kindness and goodwill unto others throughout the year.

As one of the twenty nine sons and daughters of Saint Nicholas, Beca had been allocated her own exclusive list of children to visit, as was tradition. Except this year there was only one name on her list.

Rosie Beale.

The petite brunette skipped up the steps to the apartment block, and wandered over to the elevators, rolling the piece of paper up and sliding it into the small red velvet pouch that hung from her belt.

She’d read Rosie’s file. The four year old had excelled in her kindness this year, so much so that Beca’s father had actually deemed her #1 on the ‘Nice List’. Beca had been impressed. And honoured. She’d been doing this for twelve years now and not once had she been assigned a child that had been anything higher than #33 on the ‘Nice List’.

Being in the top 80 of the ‘Nice List’ gave those children the joy of a personal visit from one of Saint Nicholas’s sons or daughters. There the tiers of what the child received would come into play.

Any child #50 to #80 on the list would get a physical present magicked to them after a bedtime story from their ‘Santa Representative’. Children on the ‘Nice List’ from #25 to #49 got a physical present and the chance to ask their ‘Santa Representative’ any questions they’d like until the snow in the magical snow-globe settled. Any child who was #10 to #25 would get all of the above.

But children who were #2 to #9 on the ‘Nice List’ got more. They would have the opportunity to ask for any present, physical or imaginary. Their ‘Santa Representative’ would spend a long time with them, answering questions and reading stories. That was why those particular children were each allocated separately to eight sons and daughters of Saint Nicholas.

Finally #1 on the ‘Nice List’ was the greatest responsibility. That child was the only child on one of Saint Nicholas’s son’s or daughter’s list. #1 would be allowed any wish and it would be granted by any means necessary. There was no time limit on how long that representative could spend with the child. And as such, Beca felt particularly nervous.

As Beca stepped out of the elevator she stalked down the corridor and stopped outside apartment number 212. The apartment Beca knew her assigned child lived in with her mother. For years she’d been trained in the ways of meeting children on the ‘Nice List’. Normally she’d appear in the child’s room and sit on the end of their bed and chat to them. But as this was nice kid #1, Beca thought she’d take a different approach.

So she knocked gently on the door. After a few moments the door was unlocked and a beautiful young woman, not much older than Beca herself, opened it. She had long red hair that cascaded over her shoulders, and bright blue eyes that shone out at Beca. And Beca suddenly found her heart had skipped a beat.

“Hi, can I help you?” The woman asked cautiously and Beca snapped back to reality.

“Oh um..yeah..yes..” Beca stumbled over her words so decided to clear her throat and start again, “Hi. This is going to sound really weird but..I’m one of Santa’s Representatives? One of his daughters actually. Beca. The youngest daughter but not the youngest child.”

She expected the woman to give her an unimpressed expression. But the redhead simply furrowed her brow with an amused look on her face. There was a twinkle in her eye that Beca felt sure was what gave her a calming feel.

“I’m pleased to announce that your daughter, Rosie, is on the ‘Nice List’ this year. Any child that makes the top 80 of the ‘Nice List’ gets a personal visit from either myself or one of my siblings.”

Beca paused, fully expecting the woman to turn on her heels and slam the door in her face. But instead, Beca watched her bright blue eyes flicker to the small red velvet pouch on her belt, then back up to her face with a smile.

“You’ll be wanting to see her then?” The redhead said with a kind smile.

Beca was surprised, but nodded her head gently, “Uh yeah..yes..please.”

“Alright then, come on in” The woman said, stepping aside and motioning for the brunette to enter.

Beca stepped over the threshold of the apartment and immediately let out a small gasp. The place had been decorated with a LOT of Christmas decorations of all shapes and sizes and colours, from the kitchen area right over to the lounge, where a modest Christmas tree stood at the back. It was the most festive home she’d ever been in.

“I’m Chloe by the way,” the redhead said in a friendly tone, arriving by Beca’s side.

“Beca” was the reply, and as Beca took Chloe’s hand to shake it she felt a warm calming emotion rush over her body. Something she’d never felt before. And she could tell by the look on her face that Chloe had just felt it too. They cleared their throats nervously with coy smiles, dropping each other’s hands quickly.

“Rosie?” Chloe called out, and Beca watched the redhead move further into the apartment, to go over to the area where the kitchen stood, “There’s someone here to see you!”

Beca took a deep breath, trying to contain her excitement. This was the first #1 child she’d ever met. #1! On the ‘Nice List’!

She watched as a pretty little four year old wandered from a room at the back of the apartment. She had long red hair like her mother’s, which bounced in natural loose curls while she moved. And the broadest of smiles.

“Hi there Rosie.” Beca said kindly, crouching down as the four year old came to a stand-still before her, “My Dad, Father Christmas, sent me here to visit you.”

“Wow” little Rosie whispered in awe, her bright blue eyes shining up at the brunette in wonder. “Did you want to sit down?” The little girl asked sweetly, and Beca was taken aback. No child had ever offered her a seat before.

“Oh uh..yeah, thanks.”

And Rosie took Beca’s hand and led her over to the couch, “Technically this is my spot, and that is Mommy’s spot,” Rosie said, pointing to the space beside Beca, “but you can sit in my spot no problem.”

“Oh…thank you” the brunette said, and smiled kindly at the four year old who stood before her, beaming brightly.

“Would you like a drink, Beca?” Chloe asked from the kitchen.

The child stepped up to Beca, placing her hands on the woman’s knees and leaning closer, “Mommy does the best hot chocolates” Rosie whispered, as though sharing a secret.

“I um..” Beca said, looking over at the mother who had hold of a saucepan, waiting patiently for the guest’s response, “I hear you make the best hot chocolates.”

Beca grinned as she saw Chloe’s face light up and the woman placed the saucepan on the stove before heading for the fridge, “Hot chocolates all round then” the redhead said brightly.

“So, Rosie.” Beca said softly, straightening in her seat slightly as she turned back to the four year old, “As Santa’s representative, I’ve been given the honour of granting you any wish you want for Christmas.”

“Any wish??” Rosie asked sweetly, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

“Any wish.” Beca agreed with a smile and a nod. She loved the look on any child’s face when she told them why she was there. But this year was the best it had ever been because the gift she could grant this year was for the #1 child on the ‘Nice List’.

“Any wish huh?” Chloe said calmly, a broad smile on her face as she stirred some chocolate into the warm milk she heated on the stove, “You must be pretty high up on that ‘Nice List’ Rosie..”

Beca hesitated, “Uh, yeah Rosie you’re actually the top of Santa’s ‘Nice List’..number 1.”

“Number 1?” Rosie said with a gasp.

“Yeah kid, number 1.” Beca said with a grin, but it hadn’t passed her by that the girl’s mother had paused her stirring.

“But..” the four year old said with a furrowed brow, “I-I haven’t even done anything extra nice!”

Beca reached out and gently took the child’s hands with a warm smile, “Well that’s the beauty of being the number 1 nice-child on the ‘Nice List’, Rosie. You can’t see just how good you are. But Father Christmas can. Which is why he put you at the top of the list. And that’s why I’m here now in person. Because as the nicest child in the world this year, you get your greatest wish granted.”

Rosie hesitated, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. Beca took this time to look over at Chloe who had been looking at her daughter with a concerned expression. The brunette knew something wasn’t right, but she had been trained in the art of patience. So she decided to wait to find out what the two Beale’s might be thinking about.

“Well you don’t have to decide what your wish is right now. We can just hang out here this evening? It IS Christmas Eve after all so..we can read some Christmas stories and I can answer any questions you may have-“

“-What kind of questions?” Rosie asked curiously.

“Any questions. I can tell you about anything you want. Like, I dunno, how big the Earth is or how many dolphins there are in the world at this very moment or what Father Christmas’ Workshop is like-“

“-What IS Father Christmas’ Workshop like??” Rosie asked sweetly and Beca smiled softly.

“Why don’t you sit here and I’ll tell you.” Beca said kindly, patting the space on the couch beside her. But Rosie hesitated, glancing at the space.

“But where will Mommy sit?” The four year old asked cautiously. Beca hadn’t expected the child to think of her mother, but then again it WOULD be something the #1 child on the ‘Nice List’ would do.

“It’s ok Rosie,” Chloe said kindly as she placed a tray with two large mugs of hot chocolate and one small mug of hot chocolate on it, along with a small plate of mince pies and cookies, on the small coffee table in front of the couch, “Mommy can sit in her bedroom.”

Beca watched as the mother picked up a large mug of hot chocolate with the intention of making her way over to the back of the apartment, but the brunette held her hand up, “You don’t have to leave.” Beca said quickly, not meaning to sound too desperate for her to stay.

Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Oh! Have they changed the law or something?”

Beca furrowed her brow, “Wha-?”

“It’s just when I was visited as a child I was always told my parents couldnt know about Saint Nicholas’ children in case they got in trouble.”

Beca held her breath. Chloe was right, it had been the law that Beca and all of her siblings who visited the ‘Nice List’ children were to strictly stay out of sight of those children’s parents. An old law that had been in motion for centuries. A law that was amended a few years ago when research showed that if the parents had been on the ‘Nice List’ as children they were more likely to understand the reason for the visit.

“You were on the ‘Nice List’?” Beca asked in awe, having never met an assigned child’s parent before, let alone one that had originally been on the list themselves back in the day.

“Oh yes,” Chloe said brightly, placing her mug of hot chocolate back down on the tray and taking a seat on the couch, “I was visited every year from when I was four until I was eleven.”

Of course she was, Beca thought. She knew there’d been something about the redhead she’d been drawn to. The woman scooped her daughter up and plopped her in the little gap left on the couch between the two adults.

“In fact Adrina visited me five years in a row because I was #1 on the ‘Nice List’” Chloe said with a shrug, and Beca’s eyes widened in awe.

“Oh my God, YOU’RE the #1 nicest kid in ‘Nice List’ history??” Beca blurted, a smile growing on her face. Adrina, Beca’s eldest sister, had been the Santa Representative assigned to the #1 child for forty years before her retirement from duty last year. But Chloe was the person Adrina spoke about whenever the ‘Nice List’ was mentioned. No child had ever been on the list more than twice before Chloe and none ever since either. Chloe had been the one.

“For serious?” Chloe asked in surprise, smiling brightly at Beca while the brunette nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah dude, you’re like a legend in the North Pole!”

“Wow..” Chloe said quietly, shrugging gently, “I didn’t do anything particularly special.”

“That’s just it,” Beca said happily, reaching out and taking Chloe’s hand, “the purest quality of a person on the ‘Nice List’. They never realise what an impact their good actions have on others. They just continue with their lives as normal.”

The two women held one another’s hand and Rosie looked up from their hands to the expression on her mother’s face. Chloe’s eyes bore into Beca’s and the two women fell silent, smiling softly at one another. And though Rosie was young, she was sharp. She knew the thoughts in her mother’s mind almost as well as Chloe did herself. And in that moment she decided on her wish.

“So,” Beca said, clearing her throat nervously, letting go of Chloe’s hand and looking down at the four year old between them, “you want to know about Father Christmas’ Workshop huh?”

\- three hours later -

The mince pies and cookies had been eaten. Hot chocolates had been drunk. Christmas stories had been read. Answers had been given to Rosie’s questions. And Beca now sat perched on the edge of the four year old’s bed, Chloe sat in the doorway watching on.

“Thank you for visiting, Beca” Rosie said sweetly, her big blue eyes gazing up at the brunette adoringly. Beca smiled gently, her heart strings tugging. She couldn’t be sure if it was because Rosie had been her first #1 child, but for some reason Beca felt drawn to the little girl and her mother.

Beca reached out and pushed the red hair from Rosie’s forehead affectionately, “It’s been an honour for me to spend time with you and your Mom tonight” she whispered, “You sure I can’t grant you a wish? Any wish in the world?” And Beca watched as the little girl hesitated, glancing at her mother in the doorway.

Chloe held her breath. She knew what her daughter truly wanted more than anything in the world. Rosie wanted her father back. The man who had died in a car accident on Christmas Eve last year. Heck, Chloe would give anything to have him back. But she knew how these wishes worked because she’d wished for her own father to come back when she’d been nine years old. But Adrina had told her there was no way of bringing people back to life.

Beca leant her ear down to Rosie as the child motioned for her to come closer and the four year old whispered her wish into Beca’s ear. The brunette smiled sweetly, “Requested like a true number 1” she said quietly and looked back at the little girl, her eyebrows rising, “..any suggestions on how I can make that happen?”

Rosie bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment, then whispered her suggestion in Beca’s ear.

“Say no more kid” Beca replied kindly and quietly, “your Christmas wish will be granted at midnight, as per the Santa Clause of 1839.”

She internally cringed at the words she HAD to say whenever a wish needed to be granted. But she didn’t let it show to the four year old who beamed up at her.

“Thank you Beca!” The child said sweetly, and the brunette kissed Rosie gently on the forehead before standing.

“Merry Christmas Rosie.”

“Merry Christmas Beca.”

Beca turned to make her way out of the bedroom, surprised to find that Chloe was no longer stood in the doorway. The woman closed the door over partly, then wandered through to the lounge area of the apartment. She had no idea how she was going to possibly grant Rosie her wish in ten minutes time, but she had a feeling deep in her heart that part of the wish was already underway.

“Did you want another hot chocolate or…something a bit stronger?” Chloe asked kindly, sniffing slightly, and as Beca approached the kitchen she realised a couple of tears had rolled down the woman’s cheeks. Beca knew what this was about. She’d read Rosie’s file. She knew her father had died in a car crash last year and that her mother had been devastated.

“I’ll take the ‘something stronger’?” Beca said with a kind smile, and she watched Chloe wander over to a top cupboard by the fridge, pulling a bottle of whiskey from it, followed by two small glasses.

“I can’t thank you enough for visiting us this evening.” Chloe said with a sniff and a happy smile, pouring whiskey into the two glasses, “It’s nice to not have an evening alone for once..”

Beca took the glass that was offered to her and she clinked it with Chloe, both women smiling softly at each other before taking sips of the alcohol. It was good whiskey. Easy to drink. And as the time ticked on Beca was able to appreciate just how beautiful Chloe was.

“So do you live over at the North Pole or-?”

“Oh, no I actually live a few blocks away. My siblings and I meet with our parents every month during the year until December when we’re there all month until the New Year.” Beca explained freely.

“And tonight” Chloe added with a kind smile.

“And tonight” Beca agreed with a light chuckle.

The kitchen fell silent as they finished their drinks, smiling nervously at each other. Chloe had to admit, the brunette was beautiful. And seeing the woman with Rosie, and how comfortable Rosie seemed with Beca, had given Chloe hope that perhaps their hearts were on the mend since the death of her husband. That perhaps they could soon begin loving again. Because Chloe was really falling for Beca. Hard.

“So Rosie’s wish..” Chloe began, placing her glass down on the kitchen work surface, “I know she probably wished for her father to be back with us but-“

“-but you know that I can’t do that..” Beca interrupted, suddenly making the connection, “..because you’d asked Adrina that very thing when you’d been a child and she couldn’t grant it.”

Chloe cocked her head slightly, watching Beca finish her whiskey. The brunette shrugged, “My sister had mentioned it a few times. Just that her favourite ‘#1 Nice Child’ had asked for her father to come back to life in the final year Adrina had visited you.” Chloe hung her head with a light sigh. That had been her last time at the top of the ‘Nice List’. “I’m really sorry Chloe.”

As Beca reached out and placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder, Chloe felt a warm rush of love come over her body from Beca’s hand. And the redhead let out a calm sigh. She looked up at Beca, a soft smile on her face as she looked into Beca’s eyes.

Beca swallowed loudly. She was still mesmerised by the woman’s beauty. Mesmerised by her bright blue eyes and the kindness in her heart that Beca knew was still all there.

“Rosie’s wish was that she wanted you to be happy,” Beca revealed slowly, a soft smile on her face, “something that I’d really like for you too.”

Chloe took a deep shuddering breath, her hand reaching up and holding Beca’s elbow while the woman still held her shoulder, “I am happy”

The cuckoo clock at the end of the kitchen began squarking, signifying the time finally arriving at midnight.

“You are?” Beca asked, raising her eyebrows. A smile grew on Chloe’s face as she took a little step closer to Beca, nodding slowly, looking down at the brunette’s lips for a fleeting moment.

Beca raised her free hand, and clicked her fingers. Chloe jumped at the sound. Then followed Beca’s gaze as the redhead looked at the ceiling above them.

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat as she saw a small bunch of mistletoe floating above their heads, “Well now I’m VERY happy..” Chloe murmured sweetly, looking back at Beca who was smiling at the response.

Rosie peered out of her bedroom door and out into the open-plan kitchen/lounge. A smile was swept across the little girl’s face. She saw her mother slowly lean her face towards Beca, and the two women kissed.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist while Beca cupped Chloe’s cheeks. And they kissed merrily for several moments.

Beca slowly opened her eyes as Chloe broke their kiss, the two still maintaining their close proximity. They both smiled sweetly at one another, Chloe biting her bottom lip happily.

“Merry Christmas Chloe” Beca whispered affectionately.

“Merry Christmas Beca” Chloe responded with an equally affectionate whisper.

And they both closed their eyes as they lent their foreheads against one another’s, sighing happily at the warmth in their hearts. Know that it was because they were together.


	185. Bechloe - Netflix & Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets home from running errands.

Chloe Beale sat in her double bed, tucked up under the bedcovers, reading her favourite Harry Potter book. She wore a huge knitted hat on her head, had three jumpers on, and a pair of fingerless gloves.

This was her, Beca, and Fat Amy’s first winter in their Brooklyn apartment - the studio apartment they’d moved into straight after graduation - and unfortunately the heating had broken. The only saving grace for Chloe, who infamously hated being cold, was that she had to share a bed with Beca - the studio apartment being too small to fit three beds in it.

Chloe looked up from her book as a key unlocked the door of the apartment and she smiled as Beca shuffled over the threshold, groaning at how cold she felt. In her hands were two takeout coffees and a couple of paper bags.

“Shhhhit..” Beca muttered under her breath as she closed the front door, “I don’t know if it’s any warmer in here than it is outside.”

“Mmm..” Chloe agreed, placing her book page-down on her lap and reaching out for the coffees that Beca handed her way. The brunette dusted the snow from her shoulders, tore her winter coat off, threw it to the ground, then quickly dove down to pull her boots off. Chloe took a sip from one of the cups that had ‘SFSVL’ written on it, knowing that it would be her Sugar-Free Skinny Vanilla Latte, and let out a happy sigh as it warmed her insides, “Thanks for going to get these” she said happily, taking another sip whilst watching her best friend finally fling her boots off.

“No worries, you got the coffees yesterday morning.” Beca said, flinging the two bags on the bottom of the bed then darting over to the top of the bed, “Scootch up then!” she ordered, waving her hands at Chloe, and the redhead smiled.

Chloe moved a little closer to her side of the bed, holding up the coffees while Beca scrambled back into their bed, letting out a slightly relieved groan, “Ugh this bed is so waaarm!!”

Beca took the black coffee that her best friend held out to her and the two women huddled together in the centre of their double bed.

“Becs your hands are freeeeezing!” Chloe squeaked as she noticed how pale and blue the woman’s hands looked as she grasped her coffee cup. She immediately placed her latte on her bedside table.

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe took her right hand and stuffed it into her left glove. But the second her ice-cold fingers nuzzled into Chloe’s palm, the warmth of her best friend’s skin soothed her, and Beca could do nothing but smile gratefully at Chloe as she placed their hands under the bedcover.

Chloe took her latte in her right hand then looked back at her best friend with a curt nod. This was a very Chloe thing to do. And because Beca had been sharing a bed with Chloe for five months now, it was something that the notoriously unaffectionate woman had begun to get used to.

So Beca simply smiled slightly and motioned with her head to the book on Chloe’s lap, “Still reading the Prisoner of Askaban?” Beca asked, cocking her eyebrow in a teasing manner as she sipped her coffee.

Chloe’s expression changed to one of light amusement as she also cocked an eyebrow at Beca, squeezing her hand under the bedcovers, “And here I was thinking you weren’t a Harry Potter fan..”

Beca raised her eyebrows quickly to defend herself, “I’m not! I just-“

“-You knew EXACTLY what book I was reading based on the cover!” Chloe teased loudly, giggling at how flustered Beca was getting.

“I can READ Chloe! I read the title!” Beca said rolling her eyes but chuckling all the same.

“Whatever,” Chloe said finally, her giggling subsiding as she grinned at her best friend, “I’ll keep your Harry Potter obsession a secret..”

“Thank God..” Beca mumbled sarcastically with a grin, and the two women sighed happily, sipping their respective coffees, hand-in-hand.

After several quiet moments Chloe motioned to the bags on the bed that Beca had brought home with her, “What did you buy while you were out?”

Beca pulled her hand from Chloe’s glove, having not realised just how warm it had made her until her skin was exposed to the cool air of their apartment, and she reached down to grab the bags, tugging them to the top of the bed.

“More cough syrup for Amy, because her cough is still driving me fucking nuts!” Beca grumbled as she pulled the packet out of the bag. Chloe took it with a nod of agreement then placed it on her bedside table. It was all very well the two of them having to share a bed, but their roommate had caught a cracking cold, resulting in her keeping them up most of the night with her coughing.

“Aaand..don’t go all weird but..” Beca said in a no-nonsense voice, delving her hand into the other bag. Chloe leaned a little closer to her best friend, her heart racing a little in curiosity, “as this year will be our first Christmas Day together, I got us this..”

It was an odd choice of words, and Beca internally cringed as she heard them back in her head, but it was true, none of them had spent Christmas Day all together before. But as of next week, she, Chloe, and Fat Amy were going to be spending Christmas Day in their apartment due to work commitments and lack of funds.

Chloe’s eyes widened as Beca pulled a cute bauble out of the second bag. On it was written ‘Our First Christmas’.

The redhead felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she was so overcome with emotion that she let out a short squeak then threw her arm around Beca’s shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug, “Beca it’s PERFECT!!”

She placed kiss after kiss on her best friend’s cheek and, as they were behind closed doors and not in public, Beca merely chuckled, “Chlo!! Chloeee! Stop! Sto-hop!”

Chloe stopped kissing Beca’s cheek, giggling loudly while she brought her arm back and picked up the bauble to inspect it closer, “I love it!” she said sweetly.

Beca smiled at her best friend as Chloe put the bauble back in the bag. She couldn’t believe how different she’d become since meeting the redhead. When she’d been a freshman she would have never been caught dead sitting in a bed with anyone, let alone allow them to put their arm around her or kiss her cheek. But Chloe wasn’t just anyone. And as such, Beca felt closer to her than anyone else in this world, so let Chloe get away with some very forward moves.

“Now,” Chloe said as she placed her coffee and book on the side, reaching down to the floor on her side of the bed and picking up her laptop, “where did we get to with Parks & Rec?”

Beca smiled as she watched her best friend tug the laptop open and it immediately started up. Netflix loaded.

“Snuggles?” Chloe asked sweetly, and Beca didn’t look at the redhead. It had become customary for the two of them to curl up in their bed together, particularly when they were watching Netflix. It had all started on their third ever day in the apartment back in August, when Chloe had felt crazy homesick and Beca had agreed that actually cuddling together wasn’t the WORST.

The best friends settled into their usual positions, Beca with her arm around Chloe’s shoulders as the redhead curled up into the petite woman’s body, snaking her arm around Beca’s waist. They both let out calm sighs, and as Beca leant down to press play on the laptop, Chloe tugged their bedsheet up over their bodies, tucking it under their chins.

And there Beca & Chloe lay, keeping each other warm, holding each other tight while they watched Netflix on that early Sunday morning in December.


	186. Bechloe - Mini Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe's daughter 'uses the force'

Little Lana Mitchell stepped up to the outside of the garage door. She donned a bunch of brown and grey bedsheets that her Mommy had cut and sewn together to make a cool little costume, and hanging from her little belt was her most favourite toy. Her lightsaber.

The seven year old squared up with the garage, took a deep breath, then stared hard at the metal door in front of her. She reached her hands out towards the garage, spreading her little fingers out, and furrowed her little grow, concentrating hard. The warm, light LA breeze drifted around her, her long red hair sweeping across her face.

All of a sudden Lana let out a little gasp as a gentle ‘click’ was sounded and the garage door slowly began to open. She’d done it! With the force!

The young girl grinned as she continued to concentrate on opening the garage door, her hands shaking slightly with excitement while they stretched out towards it.

Meanwhile, from out of the lounge window, Beca and Chloe Mitchell watched their eldest daughter, stood in their driveway, ‘facing-off’ the garage.

Chloe turned to her wife who held her iPhone in her hand. The brunette had had the electric garage door installed yesterday while Lana had been at school. Their daughter was Star Wars obsessed, and had spent the past week since seeing all nine episodes thoroughly disappointed that she wasn’t “one with the force”. So Beca had decided to do something about it. And right now, it had been SO worth it to see that huge grin on her daughter’s face.

“You’re the best Mama on the planet, you know that?” Chloe mumbled into her wife’s ear with a smile, and Beca turned to the redhead, raising her eyebrows.

“In the galaxy, don’t you mean..”

“Mmm..” Chloe agreed, resting her head on Beca’s shoulder and looking back out the window.

They watched as the garage door completed opening and Lana dashed away from it and back into the house through the front door, “Mommy, Mama, guess what??” she called out excitably, and the two women watched with joy as the little redhead skidded to a halt in front of them, her bright smile beaming as broadly as her Mommy’s usually did.

“What?” Chloe asked enthusiastically, and Lana leant forward on her tiptoes then back on her heels a couple of times, her hands behind her back, another trait she’d picked up from her Mommy. Sometimes Beca couldn’t believe how similar her wife and daughter were.

“I used the force to open the garage!!” Lana squeaked.

“No way!” Beca said, feigning surprise as she dropped her mouth open.

“Yep!”

“Dude that’s awesome!”

“I know! Can I show you??” Lana asked, not waiting for a response before she grabbed her smiling Mama by the hand and dragged her to the front door. Chloe followed her wife and daughter with a proud smile on her face.

And the two mothers watched as their seven year old daughter demonstrated her force power by closing the garage door with her mind. Then opening it again. Then closing it again. And after the next set of opens and closes, Chloe declare it lunch time, not wanting her little Jedi to get hungry..


	187. Bechloe - 'Ice'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Beca does something stupid and gets hurt.Chloes like don’t do that I can’t lose you weirdo but like maybe a lil emotional or angsty."

“Becaaaaa come on, I’m freezing!” Chloe called out to her best friend, rolling her eyes slightly. A couple of feet ahead of her, on the edge of the frozen lake that stood outside their college house, was Beca. The brunette busy lobbing stones as far as possible so they hit a log that had frozen mid-way beneath the surface of the lake.

The two co-captains had been walking home together from their Thursday lectures when Beca had spied the log and decided it’d be fun to try to hit it with the collection of stones that were scattered about the edge of the lake. Chloe, ever the loyal friend, had been stood watching Beca for the past couple of minutes, the brunette insisting that she join it. But Chloe had declined.

“Come on Chlo, give it just one go! It’s so much fun!” Beca said with a big grin, and Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, one go.. but then we go inside and warm up. Stacie’s making chilli tonight remember?” Chloe took her right glove off and held the stone that Beca offered her. The redhead hesitated, smiling curiously at her best friend, then turned to the lake and lobbed it as hard as possible out to the log in the frozen lake.

Chloe let out a small squeal and both the Bellas watched as Chloe’s late grandmother’s ring slid from her index finger and out onto the ice ahead of them.

“No!” Chloe cried out in dismay, staring in disappointment at the ring that lay on the ice a few feet in front of them.

“Shit. Chlo, I’m so sorry!” Beca said quickly, having grabbed Chloe’s arm automatically she was so shocked at what had happened.

Chloe felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Why had she been so stupid? She KNEW it had been a terrible idea to throw stones at the lake. But typically, as Beca had been doing it she had wanted to do it too. She’d follow Beca to the ends of the earth if necessary.

“N-never mind..it’s gone..” Chloe said sadly, and Beca’s stomach knotted. She knew that tone. Chloe was devastated. And it was all her fault.

As Chloe turned to make her way up to the Bellas house, not wanting Beca to feel responsible for her tears, she heard her best friend’s feet crunching in the snow. The redhead’s heart began racing as she watched Beca cautiously place the tip of her boot on the icy lake and apply pressure, testing to see if it’d hold her weight.

“Beca?” Chloe asked nervously, turning back to look at the senior, “Wh-what are you doing?” But Beca had stepped fully onto the ice, letting out a sharp exhale, clearly trying to give herself a gust of confidence to get over to the ring that still remained on the ice in front of them. “Beca, come on, please. It doesn’t matter.” But Beca carried on, stepping gently, slowly on the ice, making her way towards the ring.

“Chlo, I can’t be much heavier then those geese over there..” Beca said in a determined voice, and Chloe’s eyes flickered to the geese that stood balanced on the ice over to their left. She immediately looked back at her best friend, and Chloe’s heart continued to race.

“B-Beca!” Chloe called out, trying to be stern but in reality she was terrified. This was a dick-move, even for Beca, “Stop. Please!”

“It’s alright Chlo,” Beca said, smiling slightly as she paused just before the ring, bending down to pick it up, “I’ve got-“

But the brunette’s sentence was cut off as the ice beneath her cracked and the petite woman fell into the icy lake.

“BECA!!” was the only thing that came from Chloe’s mouth. But it wasn’t cried. It wasn’t yelled. It was screamed. A horrifying, bloodcurdling scream that was louder and more strained than Chloe had ever screamed before.

The redhead wasted no time in scrambling to the edge of the lake, throwing her handbag to the side. Tears burst from her eyes. Her breathing was fast as she looked frantically at the hole in the ice, her heart stopping for a moment as she saw her best friend thrashing in the freezing water. Chloe wasted no time in making a decision and she brought a foot out to walk on the ice.

But to her dismay a pair of arms grabbed her by the waist, stopping her from going to her best friend’s rescue. Stacie and the rest of The Bellas had heard Chloe’s scream from inside their house. All had dashed out and ran down to the lake side, just in time to stop Chloe from making the same mistake Beca had made.

“No!!” Chloe cried out, tears streaming down her face as Stacie tackled her to the ground, “Beca!! I..I have to get to her! I have to get her out!”

“Chloe quit your screaming! We’re on it!” Stacie said strictly, grabbing the redhead’s cheeks to try to calm her.

Chloe’s heart had begun racing again and she turned to the icy lake to see Lily army crawling across the ice, a life-ring tied to her back and a long line of rope behind her. The Bellas all had hold of the end of the rope on the lake’s edge, ready to pull both Lily and Beca in.

The redhead clambered to her feet, her heart in her mouth as Lily approached the hole in the ice and threw the life-ring into the water. There seemed to be some sort of struggling, then Lily threw a ‘thumbs up’ in the air. Chloe watched as all the Bellas in front of her heaved backwards on the rope. She began quivering with nerves, terrified as she watched Beca’s small body being dragged back from the hole in the ice. The brunette wasn’t moving and it was this realisation that had Chloe panicking.

“Beca!” Chloe screeched, finding enough strength to grapple out of Stacie’s hold and she staggered as fast as she could to the Bellas who were all now huddled around their soaked Captain as Lily hauled her onto the lake-side. “Move!!” Chloe said desperately, shoving Jessica & Ashley to the side, but Amy had already picked Beca up.

“We need to get her inside.” Fat Amy said seriously, striding away from the lake, trying to keep herself steady while she carried Beca.

Beca, meanwhile, was groaning quietly, her arms tucked into her chest. Chloe walked alongside Fat Amy, not listening to any of her friends as she continuously repeated Beca’s name over and over in a frantic tone. But the brunette wasn’t responding. She was white as a sheet, and her lips had gone blue.

And that was the moment Chloe realised she might be losing Beca forever.

Her stomach sank and her entire body quaked as she staggered alongside Fat Amy, gasping for air as she cried hard, not tearing her eyes from her best friend for one second to the point that it was impossible for Fat Amy to get Beca through the front door of the Bellas house.

“Let go of me!!” Chloe screeched angrily as Stacie grabbed hold of the redhead’s waist again, pulling her back so Amy could get Beca through the door. But Stacie was stronger than Chloe had ever given her credit for, and both her and Flo tugged Chloe into Flo’s bedroom to the left of the front door while the rest of The Bellas tended to Beca in the lounge.

“S-someone has to call 9-1-1! Qu-quickly!! Please!” Chloe begged, bawling as she fell into a heap at Stacie and Flo’s feet.

“Chloe calm down!” Stacie said firmly while Flo wrapped her arms around the redhead to try to comfort her.

“She’s going to DIE Stacie!! I-I…I can’t…” and Chloe let out a hug sob, “I CAN’T lose her!!” And Chloe threw her hands to her face, trying to muffle her loud cries as she bawled heavily into her palms. Her heart actually hurt. It ached. And that was when Chloe knew that the love she’d harboured for Beca was truer than any love she’d ever had for anyone before. Beca was her truest of true loves. And she was going to lose her!

“Look, Jessica & Ashley didn’t take that First Aid course last year for no reason Chloe!” Stacie said softly, crouching down to look at the redhead kindly, placing a hand on her shoulder as Chloe looked back at her. Stacie had to admit, she’d never seen anyone look more terrified than she did right now. Chloe had it bad for Beca. Far worse than any of the Bellas had suspected. “Beca’s in good hands. And the ambulance is on the way.”

Chloe took several shaky breaths, consumed with dread. Her whole body ached and she still shivered. Her mind entirely focussed on the final image she had of Beca, looking so small and vulnerable and..near dead.

Several minutes later Flo’s bedroom door opened and Stacie, Flo and Chloe stepped out of the bedroom. There wasn’t nearly as much commotion in the lounge as Chloe had thought there would be. In fact, the fact that it was so quiet put the fear of God Into her. Because there was a stillness that made Chloe fear that the worst had happened.

She stopped just before the lounge door, barely able to step inside for fear of what state she’d find her best friend in. Chloe held her breath, then peered in the lounge. Her heart stopped.

There, laid on the couch, under a ton of blankets and coats, wearing so many layers that her face was barely visible, was Beca. And Chloe exhaled a huge breath of relief as she saw her best friend smile weakly at her, a far better colour than she had been.

“Beca!” Chloe breathed out quietly, not caring that all the Bellas were stood around them. There was nobody else in this room but Beca. Nobody else who mattered. And the redhead darted over to the couch, flinging her arms around Beca’s small body. The second she felt Beca hug her back Chloe burst into tears, “Don’t you EVER do that again you idiot!!!” she bawled.

“M’okay Chlo..” Beca mumbled drowsily, and Chloe looked up at her best friend who was still smiling weakly at her.

“You were nearly dead!” Chloe blubbed.

“Worth it though..” Beca said quietly, and Chloe leant back slightly and Beca’s fist crept out from a tiny gap in the blankets. Chloe looked down then let out a small groan as Beca opened her hand and in her palm was her late grandmother’s ring.

Chloe thumped Beca on the arm, furrowing her brow angrily, “Do you realise how stupid you are?? It’s just a ring-“

“-Hey you love that ring!!” Beca called out angrily in defence, furrowing her brow too.

“Yeah but I love you MORE!!” Chloe cried loudly, tears beginning to fall from her eyes again, “I couldn’t care less about that dumb ring if it meant I got to have you!!” Chloe continued crying, her whole body aching from the horror that had been the past thirty minutes, “Don’t you get it Beca?? I love you! I love you more than anything!! And you nearly DIED!!”

Chloe didn’t have much chance to say anything else because she began bawling loudly again, her body becoming weak. She allowed Beca to wrap her arms around her and pull her into as tight a hug as the petite woman’s body would allow considering her current state of health.

After several moments Chloe’s crying began to subside, and she slowly raised her head from the pile of blankets, looking up at her best friend who also seemed to have been crying.

“I love you too Chlo.” Beca whispered.

“She does you know..” a voice piped up from the doorway. Chloe and Beca turned to see the Bellas all stood at the door, smiling sweetly at them, some with tears in their eyes. “You were the only person she was asking about, Chloe.” Fat Amy continued and the Bellas nodded, “You matter to her as much as she matters to you.”

Chloe felt Beca hold her chin gently, and the redhead turned to see her best friend looking at her affectionately, “She’s right” Beca whispered.

This time tears began to fall down Chloe’s cheeks for a whole other reason, and as she let out a sob she dove up to Beca and kissed her hard on the lips.

“I thought I’d lost you” she mumbled against Beca’s lips.

“I’m still here Chlo.” Beca mumbled back between kisses, “I’ll always be here.”

And as they kissed tenderly, the ambulance pulled up to the front of the Bellas house, ready to take Beca to hospital to get her checked over.


	188. Bechloe - Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Amy are concerned when both Beca and Chloe struggle to sleep..

Aubrey lay in the single bed of her hotel room in France, her eyes closed, knowing there was no point in keeping them open now that the lights were off. She and the rest of The Bellas had gone to bed ages ago and she HAD been asleep until around five minutes ago when her best friend, Chloe, had woken up to go to the bathroom.

This was their third night here, and for some weird reason Fat Amy had insisted she share a hotel room with Beca instead of Aubrey, like they had been doing in the previous five hotels the Bellas had been staying at during their USO tour. This had meant Chloe now slept in the other single bed.

The only problem was, Chloe appeared to be a TERRIBLE sleeper. The redhead was awake most of the night, tossing and turning and sighing. Sometimes she would just stare at the ceiling. Sometimes she would just stare at her phone. But Aubrey had no idea why. Chloe never used to be this bad.

Suddenly Aubrey felt her phone vibrate by her head and she reached around drowsily to pick the device up. She stared at the text that had come through to her from Fat Amy:

_Beca’s not sleeping again. Send Chloe over._

Aubrey paused, reading the words over and over. Earlier in the day, Amy had been telling Aubrey how restless Beca had been the past couple of nights they’d been in France, and had joked it was because Beca was used to sharing a double bed with Chloe back in the studio apartment the three of them shared in Brooklyn. But Aubrey was beginning to wonder if Amy was on to something.

Chloe hadn’t been sleeping well at all in these single beds and suddenly Aubrey wondered if the redhead missed sleeping beside Beca!

The woman turned her head and could see in the dim light across the room her best friend staring at the ceiling, her hands resting delicately on her stomach.

“Chloe?” Aubrey whispered, and the redhead turned to look at her, “You need to go over to Beca’s room.”

“Huh?” Chloe asked, slightly confused.

“Beca can’t sleep. Apparently you can help.” Aubrey said gently. She couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her face as she saw her best friend bite her bottom lip. “Go on Chlo, I’ll be ok.”

Chloe clambered out of her single bed, and began shuffling to the hotel room door. Aubrey wondered if this would even work. It had been difficult to watch how tired and emotional Chloe had been over the past couple of days, knowing full well it had been because the redhead hadn’t been sleeping. As Chloe stepped out of hotel room, she was met by someone and Aubrey watched as Fat Amy stepped inside, closing the door behind her with a sigh.

“Everything ok?” Aubrey asked quietly as Amy crawled into Chloe’s bed with another sigh.

“I’ve never known anyone to be as restless as Beca was tonight. Something had to be done.” Amy mumbled, flipping her face mask back over her eyes.

“You think it’ll work?” Aubrey asked.

-Five hours later-

Both Aubrey and Fat Amy left Aubrey & Chloe’s hotel room. They stepped across the corridor and Amy used her room key to unlock the door. The two blondes nudged quietly inside and paused, smiling gently.

There in front of them, was a single bed, empty. Behind the single bed was another, and in it lay Chloe being spooned by Beca. The two best friends slept peacefully together, the bed covers over their pyjama-clad bodies.

Aubrey turned to Fat Amy who looked at her and shrugged. Then they walked straight back out again, deciding it be best to go down to breakfast instead.


	189. Bechloe - Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up to find she'd cuddling Beca in bed..

Chloe lay silently in the double bed that she had to share with her best friend, Beca. The curse of renting a tiny studio apartment between three of them meant there was only room for two beds. Fat Amy stated boldly when they’d first moved in that she couldn’t possibly share a bed with anyone. So Chloe and Beca had both agreed to share a bed together instead.

The redhead kept her breathing shallow as she peered through the early morning light, her bright blue eyes inspecting every single curve and texture of Beca’s face. Chloe had been in love with the brunette since they’d first met in college six years ago. But there was no way she could tell her. Ever. Because Beca didn’t feel the same way, the woman having said a few times recently that she was half tempted to get back together with her ex-boyfriend, Jesse.

So Chloe had come to terms with the fact that she would never get that happy ending with Beca that she’d always dreamt of in college. She did, however, strongly believe that in this very moment in time she was living in her ‘happy ending with Beca’. Because while they had never kissed, or ever indicated that either of them would ever get together, Beca was currently fast asleep in Chloe’s arms.

The notoriously unaffectionate woman was also notoriously cold. Freezing in fact. Beca’s hands and feet never warmed up during the day, and at night Chloe always giggled about how they were like little icicles. The redhead would then insist that Beca put her freezing feet up against her warm calves and there the two would eventually fall asleep on their respective sides of the bed.

At some point last night, however, Beca had clearly become too cold - probably thanks to the poor heating system in the middle of January - which is why Chloe had woken up to realise that Beca must have curled into her overnight. Her arms were now wrapped tightly around the petite brunette’s body, and Chloe sucked in a short breath of air as she reached her right hand up and affectionately tucked some of Beca’s brown hair behind her ear.

Chloe froze as Beca stirred, letting out a gentle groan before bringing her hand up to her eyes and holding it over her face with a sleepy sigh. The redhead smiled softly as she heard Beca begin to breathe heavily, clearly having fallen straight back to sleep.

It was moments like this, when she got to see Beca in her most vulnerable peaceful state, that Chloe remembered for all the times she desperately wished she could tell Beca how she truly felt, there were moments like this. When Beca would allow Chloe to hold her for long periods of time, as though the prickly brunette felt safe in nobody’s arms but hers.

And this was exactly what Chloe settled for. No romance. No declarations of love. No make-out sessions. No long-term romantic relationship. Not even a date. Just…being at peace, alone together.

“You’re the absolute cutest Beca Mitchell..” Chloe whispered under her breath as Beca brought her hand down from her face in her sleep and tucked a little tighter into Chloe’s body, letting out another sleepy sigh.

“I’m not cute,” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s chest, “I’m a spiky porcupine”

To Chloe’s surprise Beca didn’t roll out of her arms. Instead the brunette let out a small yawn, rubbed her nose with the palm of her hand, then lolled her arm over Chloe’s waist under the bed covers.

“Fine,” Chloe whispered with a gentle giggle, “you’re a cute spiky porcupine.”

“That’s more like it..” Beca mumbled, and Chloe squeezed her best friend’s body a little with a grin, then kissed the top of her head.

The two women drifted off to sleep, blissfully aware that neither of them had anything to get out of bed for on that cold Sunday morning in January.


	190. Bechloe - '12 Days' part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes upstairs to thank Beca for her 12 Days of Christmas gifts...

“So?? What are you going to do now?” Aubrey asked excitably down the phone to Chloe, and the redhead let out a long sigh. She was laid out on her bed in the Bellas house, the mixed CD that Beca had just given her as her ‘12th Day of Christmas’ present in her hand.

Beca. ‘Her secret admirer’! Chloe had been talking to Aubrey over the past fifteen minutes since Beca had left her bedroom, telling her that she hadn’t wanted to be around when Chloe opened her final gift. Beca had returned to her bedroom. And Chloe had been left stunned at how kind and generous Beca had been.

“I-I don’t know!” Chloe replied honestly, her eyes drifting to the ring on her index finger. One of the five rings Beca had given her on the ‘5th Day of Christmas’.

“Well she’s clearly crazy about you..” Aubrey said and Chloe let out a gentle giggle, “..so the least you can do is say thank you to her.”

Chloe let out a gasp, sitting up suddenly, “I never said thank you!!” she said, and her stomach twisted. She felt terrible. Beca had done all this for her. Had put so much time and effort. And she hadn’t even said thank you, “Oh God, Aubrey. She’s going to think I’m a monster!”

Chloe threw her hand to her forehead, looking at the wall of her bedroom opposite as she began to panic a little. But her best friend merely chuckled down the phone at her, “Chloe! Go thank her now!”

“I can’t go now, Bree,” she hissed, looking at her bedside clock, “it’s just after midnight!”

“And since when has Beca EVER gone to sleep before 2am?” Aubrey pointed out. Chloe’s hand fell back into her lap. It was no secret to any of the Bellas that Beca was a nocturnal human, normally spending until the early hours of the morning making mixes up in her bedroom. Luckily for the brunette her roommate, Fat Amy, was mostly always over at her boyfriend’s house.

“Chloe,” Aubrey said seriously with a sigh, “Go up there, and tell her ‘thank you’..at least!”

Chloe hesitated, “What do you mean by ‘at least’..?”

“You know what I mean..” Aubrey said and Chloe could hear the smile on her best friend’s face, “..just KISS her!”

“Aubrey-“

“-Chloe, I’m serious!”

“And so am I!” Chloe counteracted in a low voice, swallowing loudly as she swung her legs around and over the edge of her bed, “What if she freaks out?”

“Freaks out??” Aubrey asked, becoming a little exasperated, “Chloe, she gave you twelve days worth of gifts based on a song about someone giving their true love twelve days worth of gifts.” Chloe glanced over at all the presents Beca had secretly given her over the past 11 days, the 12th gift now behind her on her bed, “Chloe. She adores you. And you adore her.” A small smile grew on her face, her heart skipping a beat as she realised that Beca finally felt the same way she did.

“Sometimes endings aren’t predictable.” Chloe heard her best friend say finally with a sigh, “Sometimes the girl gets the girl.”

Chloe let out a soft giggle and she heard Aubrey groan a little, adding, “That was cheesy, wasn’t it..”

“Just a little..” Chloe said with another little giggle, “but I liked it.”

“Okay. Go!” Aubrey said with a giggle of her own, “And make sure you call me as soon as you can, to tell me how everything went!”

“Okay.” Chloe said, then ended the call. She took one heavy deep breath, then rose to her feet. As she made her way to her bedroom door her heart began to beat a little faster. What the hell was she going to say?

Within seconds she was outside the door open to the stairs that would lead her up to Beca and Fat Amy’s attic room. Chloe trembled as she reached out and pulled the door open, and she paused as she listened hard for any noises from the room. But there was no sound of Amy that was for sure, the Australian always having been the loudest Bella of the bunch. She looked up and recognised the lighting, knowing that it was just the light from Beca’s laptop that was keeping the room lit.

So with a shaky breath Chloe slowly began walking up the staircase. As she reached the top step she swallowed loudly. Peering through the dim light in the room. Beca wasn’t sat in front of her laptop at her desk. Instead she was sat on the edge of her bed, looking over at the stairs, her chest rising and falling at a fair pace as she caught sight of Chloe.

The two seniors stared at one another for a moment, the only noise being that of the whir from Beca’s laptop and the sound of both the young women’s breathing.

Chloe found herself slowly walking towards her friend, her heart racing, her breathing increasing as she approached the bed. Beca kept her eyes locked with Chloe’s and the redhead stopped in front of her. And as much as Chloe wanted to say ‘Thank You’ for all the gifts Beca had given her - for making her feel more loved than she’d ever felt before - Chloe couldn’t find the words.

So with one last shaky breath, Chloe slowly lent down, and as she recognised no hint of hesitation from the woman, she everso gently brought her lips to Beca’s.

Chloe’s mind went blank as she felt Beca’s tongue gently trace its way along her bottom lip and the redhead parted her lips, inhaling sharply through her nose as Beca’s tongue darted into her mouth. She felt the woman smooth her hands across the backs of her knees, willing her to move forward and Chloe obliged, crawling up onto the bed so she straddled Beca’s waist.

And it was as though these two women had been kissing for years, because their mouths and tongues glided together in perfect unison. Beca’s hands had found their way to the small of Chloe’s back while Chloe’s fingers became tangled in Beca’s long brown hair.

Before long they broke the kiss, gasping for air as they lent their foreheads against one another, smiling, unable to believe what was happening.

“I came up here to say thank you..” Chloe mumbled with a giggle and Beca chuckled.

“And what a thank you this is!” the brunette mumbled back causing Chloe to let out another giggle.

“Well I’ve got a lot of presents to make up for..” Chloe mumbled as she brought her lips back to Beca’s and all the brunette could reply with was a low “mmm” before her mouth was enveloped by Chloe’s. Their kisses this time became a little more feverish.

Suddenly they froze, as the main light in the room above Beca’s bed turned on and they broke their kiss as they heard footsteps coming to a stop at the top of the staircase. Chloe bit her bottom lip as she turned to look over her shoulder, feeling safe enough with Beca’s arms around her waist that the brunette wouldn’t let her fall.

“What the-“ Fat Amy said, her eyebrows raised, her eyes wide in shock but a smile resting on her face while she looked at the two co-captains.

“Umm..” Chloe began, but Amy was already striding towards them with her hand held high.

“The 12 days thing worked! Way to go Shawshank, you old romantic!” The Australian said with a grin, clearly hoping to high five Beca, but Chloe looked from the blonde over to the girl whose arms were currently tight around her waist, and she realised Beca couldn’t high five Amy because she was currently keeping Chloe from falling off her lap. So Beca buried her face in Chloe’s neck to hide her embarrassment instead.

“Please don’t make this weird Amy!” Beca mumbled and Chloe let out a small giggle. It was late. But they didn’t have anything to get up for tomorrow.

So Chloe placed a kiss on top of Beca’s head, then shimmied her body with enough force for Beca to remove her arms from around her waist. The redhead stood then took Beca’s hand, helping her to her feet.

“Come on. We’re going to my room.” Chloe said in an amused tone, raising her eyebrows at Fat Amy, before slowly guiding Beca to the staircase by the hand, and leading her downstairs..

 


End file.
